Unchained
by totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Sequel to Unlocked and Unbound. The past comes back to test Emma, Killian and Liam as they seek to move forward with their life together after the terrorist attack on London. Polyamory. Rated M for an EXTREMELY good reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** The Swan Jones trio is back for another adventure! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who's left me a message, reminding me how much you enjoy this verse. Thank you all for your patience while I finished another story. I know this kind of story isn't everyone's cup of tea, so the love it does get is much appreciated! As always, this is a polyamorous Killian/Emma/Liam story filled with romance and dirty sex. If that's not your thing, don't read it. For everyone else, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** No and it really is a pity.

 **Chapter 1**

Emma slammed the door of the cab, nodding her thanks to the cabbie. Liam had her car, offering to take Killian to his last doctor's appointment. She wanted to be there but Regina's busy schedule meant this was the only time she could fit Emma in. Since their coming out to the press, Regina's law practice was booming; she'd hired a secretary _and_ put out feelers for a partner.

 _At least someone's career is taking off,_ Emma thought.

Emma wasn't bitter. She wasn't. It was far more important to her that Killian and Liam were safe and healthy. She'd taken off work willingly to look after them; indeed, with paparazzi camped out at their townhouse, her job would be difficult to do anyway. Still, as the boys healed, she took a couple of low key cases, things she could do from her office, both to maintain her skills _and_ to get out of the house. With the wedding two weeks away, she wanted to wrap those up and start packing. All she knew about their trip to France was they'd be gone a month. Her boys were being annoyingly secretive about it; she just had to trust them.

It was a testament to how far they'd traveled together that she was okay with that.

She took the elevator up to Regina's office. Regina had chosen a building near Canary Wharf for her new practice, which Emma thought to be pretty typical of the woman. She wouldn't say they were friends, but they got along well enough. That was a good thing because her future as a resident of the United Kingdom was in Regina's impeccably manicured hands.

"Can I help you?" an older man asked.

"I'm here to see Regina Mills?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

Emma fought not to roll her eyes. "Emma Swan?"

The older man nodded. "I'll let her know you arrived," he said, picking up the phone.

"There's no need, Sydney, I'm right here," Regina snapped. "Go do something useful like bringing me some coffee."

Sydney stood, letting out a long suffering sigh, but did as Regina bid. "Would you like some, Miss Swan?" he asked before disappearing.

"No, thanks, I'm good." Emma followed Regina into her office. The space was ultra modern, stark, with a black and white color palate. The only splash of color was painting of crisp red apple on the far wall. "Cozy," she observed dryly.

"It's an office not my bedroom," Regina said, taking a seat behind her desk. "I don't need all that touchy feely crap."

"And you're not a lawyer to make friends."

"Precisely." Regina plucked a file from a drawer. "I apologize for the short notice, but I felt there were some things we should clear up before you leave the country."

Emma sat in a chair, even though Regina hadn't offered. Fortunately, Emma was used to this. "Like what? Do you think leaving hurts my chances?"

"It shouldn't. These things do take time."

"Hopefully it's not as annoying a process as my visa," Emma complained. "I'm still not sure that wasn't on purpose."

Regina frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"According to everything I read, I should have had it in less than a month. It took more than two."

"Perhaps they were backed up. Were there any anomalies in your application?"

"Not that I can think of. It was a standard work visa."

"Interesting. I may put out some feelers about that, if you don't mind. The more we know, the easier it will be to navigate the process."

"Go ahead. It's been bugging me for a while to be honest. Given all the press coverage, I'm surprised it hasn't come up yet."

"The public loves you, which..." Regina shrugged. "I have to say I've been pleasantly surprised. In different circumstances this could have gone in a very bad way."

"So you're saying the bombing _helped?_ That's the reason we were outed in the first place!" Emma cried angrily. "We just want to be left alone! Why can't anyone see that?"

"Emma, from everything you've said, I truly think it would only have been a matter of time until someone used your situation for ill. There are powerful forces in the Navy who wish your family distress. You've made enemies."

Emma huffed. "Clara? _Nottingham?_ I'd like to see them try."

"Think about all you've been through. The emotional toll this has taken on all of you. I'm not saying you shouldn't fight. But if you value the life you've found here, my only advice would be to fight smart. Don't give them a _reason_ to come after you or the people you love."

Emma bit back her retort; in her heart, she knew Regina was right. Getting angry, accusing people, wasn't going to help anyone. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, you have a point. So as far as this application, what do you want to know?"

"I thought we'd go over your personal details, make sure everything is in order. I also thought we'd add the paperwork to change your name, if that is still your intention."

"Okay."

They spent the next hour reviewing Emma's citizenship application; she'd opted for that over permanent residency. Emma's only reason to return to the States was to get the rest of her things. Once she had those, she would have everything she needed to solidify London as _home._ Her few personal possessions, her boys and her job. The upcoming ceremony may not be legal, but as far as Emma was concerned she would be Mrs. Jones, wife to two of the best men she'd ever known.

She arrived home midafternoon, hoping to get some chores done before going out that night. If Killian was officially cleared by the doctor, then their friends were having a get together at their favorite pub to celebrate. She threw in some laundry as she checked the weather in Paris. It was slightly warmer than London, but fall was already beginning to tinge the air. Her birthday would arrive before they knew it and for the first time in thirty years she wouldn't be celebrating alone. She'd be on her _honeymoon_ with her boys, having the time of her life.

It still stunned her the difference a year could make.

Emma put on some music and dug out her suitcase, intending to start packing. The closet in the master bedroom was an absolute mess, elements of all three of their wardrobes filling it full to bursting. With them all sharing the room, it just wasn't practical to keep Emma and Killian's clothes in the other closets on that floor of the house. The master bedroom had been Liam's originally, when he and his brother first moved into the townhouse. However when Emma arrived, it quickly became _their_ room, the three of them. They shared the enormous king size bed, even as they maintained the pretense of Emma and Killian having their own rooms. Those rooms only got used rarely; usually when one of them was ill or if they were having a lover's spat.

Those rarely lasted long, as they were getting better at communicating with each other. And they hated sleeping apart. Emma's happiest place was in the middle of that bed surrounded by her boys.

Between packing and loads of laundry, Emma tried again to bring some sort of organization to the closet. There had to be something they could do about it. She wondered if there was a way to make it bigger, knock out a wall, perhaps? She loved their home; she didn't want to do something drastic like _move_ over something as trivial as closet space.

"Emma? You home, love?"

"Up here, Liam!" She heard two pairs of feet pounding up the stairs. She smiled; she couldn't help it. That sound meant that Killian was healthy again.

"You'll never guess..." Liam began. But as soon as he entered the room, he came up short. "What the hell is going on?"

"Liam, budge up, you arse," Killian groused, stepping around his older brother. "Bloody hell."

Emma blew some stray hair out of her face. "Um, hi."

Liam looked at her suspiciously. "And just what have you been up to, lass?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to start packing for France and I got distracted?"

"Darling, we're not leaving for another two weeks," Killian pointed out.

"Just because you like to wait until the last minute..." Emma complained, tossing a sock into the to-be-washed pile.

Killian marched up to her and kissed the frown off her lips. She tried to pretend not to like it, but the light brush of his tongue had her sighing and opening for him. She clutched at his flannel shirt as his arms wrapped around her waist. In moments, she felt Liam at her back, gently nuzzling the back of her neck. She broke the kiss with Killian and turned her head, finding Liam's lips and kissing him with equal fervency. Killian let her twist in his hold, his hands sliding along her curves. Being surrounded by them like this never failed to make her heart race; the passion they had for her dizzying and intense.

"Still angry, sweetheart?" Liam murmured, lips grazing along her jaw.

She gave him a half hearted shove. "You know I can't when you two kiss me like that."

"Why do you think we do it?" Killian replied cheekily. He gathered some of her hair in his hands, holding it as he kissed along the collar of her sweater.

"Something about that can't be healthy," Emma mock complained, her hand reaching back to find his hip. She leaned up to kiss Liam again, cupping his cheek.

"Give us some credit," Liam said, smiling at her between kisses. "We know when you're _truly_ vexed."

"And stay out of your way," Killian finished.

Emma smiled, turning to kiss Killian again. "Fine, I'll put off packing."

"I never said that," Killian said. "I just wanted to kiss my girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." If they stayed like this, the odds of them meeting their friends dropped to nothing. Clothes would be shed and they would spending the evening making love until they were exhausted.

"Make any progress?" Liam asked, kissing her palm.

"A little. Got some laundry done too."

"You were a busy bee," Killian teased, warm breath on her neck.

She shivered. "Killian," she whined.

"What?"

"We..." She stood up on her toes and kissed him. "We have plans."

"So?" His hands molded to her waist, teasing the hem of her top. Liam gently kneaded her ass; she could feel her resolve weakening and they'd hardly done anything yet.

Emma bit her lip, the ache building in her core. "I'm all sweaty," she said at last.

"Not nearly sweaty enough," Liam growled in her ear. "We missed you."

"It was...oh...only a few hours," she breathed, Killian's hands under her top now. He wandered her bare skin, cupping her breasts through her bra.

"You know we'd rather ravish you than spend time in a smoky pub," Killian murmured, kissing her neck. "But if you'd rather go out..."

She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. "We're staying in."

They both grinned at her in triumph. She was such a sucker for them; there had to be a law against it. The desire she felt for them was unreal, yet she lived it every day. In a flash they had her top off, Liam kissing her while Killian knelt to remove her leggings. He kissed and licked up her long lean legs, Liam stepping behind to unhook her bra. She felt his hardening cock against her ass and she ground against it, wetness pooling between her thighs.

"Fuck, lass," Liam bit out, rough hands molding to her breasts. He kneaded and squeezed, plucking at the stiff nipples. "A bit randy today?"

"All...your...fault," she reminded him. She turned and kissed the underside of his stubbled jaw. "Making me want you."

They both chuckled low. "You are irresistible," Liam said, rocking his hips against her ass. "Bloody siren."

Killian hooked his thumbs into her underwear and pulled the scrap of fabric down her legs. "Oh, she's wet, brother," he informed Liam. "All nice and pink." He kissed her stomach, wet open mouthed kisses, sliding down, down, down until his tongue found her clit. Emma mewled, her legs falling open. Her knees were barely holding her up; only their grip on her kept her from melting into a puddle of goo.

"Should we see how many we can get out of her?" Liam asked, rolling a sensitive nipple between his fingers. "Make her scream?"

"God, I love when she screams for us." He kissed her hip. "You want to scream, lass? Fuck you until you can't walk?"

Christ, she was dizzy just thinking about it. "Yes."

"Good girl." Liam held her firmly, holding her up while Killian lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. She was entirely suspended, Killian's hot breath on her wet core.

"Such a pretty cunt," he rasped, nuzzling her mound. She was bare, liked it that way. She knew they did too. His tongue licked the length of her; she moaned softly. "So sweet."

"Love that taste," Liam mumbled in her ear. Killian started to slowly eat her while she and Liam watched. All Emma could do was feel, drown in the sensations they showered her with. "Could eat you for hours, Emma."

"Shit," she groaned, a shudder racing down her spine. She tried to spread her legs wider, but Killian held her still, his lips and tongue becoming more fervent in their worship of her. She grabbed his hair, the dark thick strands sliding through her fingers as he fucked her with his mouth. She needed the anchor, something to keep her from flying away. Liam licked and nibbled on her collar, muttering how much he needed her into her skin.

Killian slid a single digit into her heat, lips wrapped around her clit. He sucked. Hard. Emma screamed, hips bucking wildly, as bliss poured into her veins. They held her until she stilled, lovingly carrying her to the bed. She watched with half lidded eyes as they stripped, their clothes joining the haphazard piles she'd created from the closet. Killian dug for their box of toys while Liam joined her, kissing her breathless.

"Fuck, that was hot," Liam said between kisses.

Emma scratched her nails down his chest, arching to him. "Only the beginning."

"Damn right."

"Budge up," Killian demanded, the bed dipping as he joined them. Emma eyed his erect cock, mouth watering. He caught her gaze. "Does the greedy lass want something?"

Emma grabbed his arm and yanked him down to her. "I want that cock."

"What do you think, brother? Has she earned it?"

Liam was already reaching for the box. "She needs something to keep that pretty mouth occupied, I think. My turn to play."

Killian smirked and nodded, moving to sit against the headboard. He spread his legs to make room for her. Emma rolled onto her stomach, crawling to him as he touched himself. She kissed the inside of his thigh, another wave of lust shooting through her. Watching them masterbate was one of her kinks. All three of them were major voyeurs, which was a big reason why their sex life was so fulfilling. She could already feel Liam behind her, lapping at her arousal.

"Open," Killian ordered, as Emma raised her head. She did, allowing him to feed his cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the belled head, earning her a moan from him. "God, suck me, lass. Love that wicked mouth."

She slowly let her head bob, taking him a little deeper each time. Liam picked up some of her arousal on his thumb and pressed it to her puckered hole as he fucked her with his tongue. It only took a little massaging before it slipped inside her, making her moan around Killian's cock.

"Fuck," Killian cursed. "Oh fuck."

Lube replaced Liam's thumb, then he was back to working her open. "Mind if we use the new plug on her, brother?" Liam asked, a second finger joining the first. "That should make her scream like a bloody banshee."

Killian hissed, trying to keep his hips still. "An early wedding present then," he conceded. "Do it."

Emma wanted to ask, but she was greedily sucking on one of her favorite treats. Precum tasted salty on her tongue as she licked him, tongue heavy on the underside of his cock. It wasn't long until she felt the plug slide in, making her feel full. Liam moved it around a little, stretching her. She didn't know what was new about it until she felt the low vibration. She released Killian with a gasp.

"Oh my _god."_

Liam went back to her cunt, licking the length of her. "I think she likes it."

Emma looked up at Killian. A few months ago he'd bought a vibrating plug for himself, asked her to use it on him, dominate him. Which she did, happily. She'd wondered what it felt like, secretly wanted one of her own.

And Killian had bought it for her. She could tell by the shit eating grin on his face. "How does that feel, lass?"

"It feels..." She shivered, Liam shifting the plug again. "Fuck, it feels so good."

"Good." He went back to touching himself as Liam ate her in earnest, eventually flipping her back onto her back. Emma writhed on the bed, one hand clasped in Killian's, the other in Liam's curly hair as she shattered a second time, the vibrating plug drawing it out. Liam crawled up her body and kissed her, his cock hard and heavy on her thigh.

"Give her some room," Killian murmured. Liam rolled to her left, while Killian slid down along her right side. She nodded weakly, sighing as their lips found her skin. They kissed her everywhere, leaving a few love bites on her pale skin. It was always a heady sensation when they did this; two sets of hands, two mouths on her. She stopped feeling guilty for being so greedy a long time ago; her boys made it clear they didn't mind sharing her. They relished it, even.

Liam's lips found hers in a needy kiss; Emma groped with her hands, fingers brushing his cock. She took him into her hand, stroking just the way he liked. "God, I need you inside me. Both of you."

"Together?"

"Leave the plug in?"

"I want her first," Killian said, licking her nipple. "My turn to make her come."

Liam growled but nodded. "Take her." He turned to Emma. "I'm going to watch him fuck you. Would you like that, dirty girl?"

"God yes." She kissed him hard on the mouth. "Then I want you."

"Bloody hell," Killian hissed. He pulled her into his lap, hands under her ass. "Such a greedy lass. Love it."

"You love sex," Emma said, sliding her wet flesh over the ridge of his cock. They both moaned.

"I love sex with you," he reminded her. "Love fucking you. Love watching you get fucked. You're fucking glorious when one of us is fucking you."

Emma's clit throbbed, desperate to be filled by him. "Please, Killian."

"Turn around." Emma did as he asked, settling once more in his lap. Her legs were thrown over his. "Let's give Liam a show, eh?" He lifted her enough to slide his long thick cock into her cunt, stretching her walls to accommodate him. He felt even larger like this, hitting her in all the right places. She bit her lip, head falling back on his shoulder as she slowly rode him, his hands on her hips, guiding her.

"Fuck," Liam breathed, slowly pumping his cock. He couldn't wait to be buried inside her willing body, but damn if he didn't love watching her just as much. Killian was right; she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in the throes of her passion for them. She needed them both and they needed her.

"I'm switching the plug on," Killian warned, reaching for the remote. Emma jerked and moaned, the vibration heightening the thick drag of him.

"Jesus fuck," she hissed, undulating faster in his lap. "So good."

Killian peppered her skin with kisses, echoing her moans. He could feel the vibration too; Emma was tighter with the plug inside her. All of it was making him crazy. He started to drive his hips up, feet planted firmly on the floor. Liam groaned watching them, pulling harder on his cock.

"Faster, love," Killian bit out, reaching around to flick her swollen clit. "Ride me hard."

"Do it," Liam said with a growl. "Take your pleasure, lass. Let me see you."

Emma loved when they did this, spoke to her this way. Those deep desperate voices pulled on her gut, made her _want_. She increased her pace, thighs burning as she slammed down on Killian's cock, harder and faster, until he bottomed out inside her. "Yes!" she yelled, shivering hard, her climax washing over her. "Yes! Yes!"

Killian grunted, arm slipping around her waist, keeping her from falling. Her fluttering walls rippled along his shaft; he held her against his chest, hips snapping up off the bed, once, twice, three times before coming with a roar of her name. She didn't have a chance to catch her breath before Liam surged forward and kissed her.

"God, I love watching you come," he growled against her lips.

Emma panted, stealing a kiss from his lips. "Give me a minute, then you can see it again."

Killian switched off the plug, kissing Emma's sweaty back. He loved bringing her pleasure, wanted to see that look on her face as much as possible. Which is why he willingly handed her over to his brother. Liam cradled her, stretching her out on the bed. He touched her with care, all the patches of skin he knew were sensitive, more now that she'd had three orgasms. Emma sighed into his touch, touching him back, exchanging lazy kisses. In no time at all it seemed, she was ready for him, back arching as he entered her.

"God, Liam," she breathed, dragging his lips down to hers. She felt so close to them, never more so than when they were joined intimately. It was by far the most profound thing she'd ever felt. She hitched her legs up, catching Killian watching them over Liam's shoulder. He smiled at her, a dirty grin that made her want to kiss it off. Liam seemed to sense it, hips stuttering. He sucked on her pulse, not quite enough to leave a mark, but enough to make her wetter.

"Bloody hell," he swore. He hitched one of her legs over his shoulder and moved faster, wanting Killian to see her fall, to revel in the perfection that was Emma right along with him.

"One more for us, darling," Killian said, leaning back against one of the four posters. "You know you want it."

" _God."_ Emma snaked her hand between them, quickly finding her clit. The nub was swollen, overstimulated from the intensity of their lovemaking, but her body responded, coiling for another release.

"That's it," Liam murmured, plunging in and out of her swollen cunt. The plug wasn't vibrating but he still felt it, felt the tightness it created. The only thing better was when they took her together, filling her up with their seed. "So close, lass."

Emma dug her heel into Liam's ass, forcing him deeper inside her, finally hitting the perfect spot. She came with a hoarse shout, quickly dragging Liam with her. He pulsed within her, bathing her walls in his release. Emma sagged into the mattress, completely spent. Liam rolled off at the last second, breathing hard.

Emma felt a featherlight kiss to her brow, then a warm cloth on her skin. She shivered as Killian gently cleaned between her legs. "Sorry, lass."

"'S okay," she mumbled. Her head lolled until she felt the bed dip again; Liam was headed for the bathroom. Killian came back with water for all of them and a smile on his lips.

"Love you," he said, pecking her lips.

"You too." She forced herself to sit up and drink, then headed for the bathroom when Liam returned. The forced time off had encouraged all of them to work out more, Liam and Emma doing it in solidarity with Killian as he regained his strength. Even after sex like that she had more energy than she used to. Still, she liked those times they ran her body to pure exhaustion.

Killian let her crawl into the middle of their bed before returning to it himself. Emma had never been a cuddler...until she met them. At first, it had been out of necessity; she'd been too tired to move. But now she looked forward to it as much as the sex itself. They were quiet, just basking in the afterglow.

Liam moved first, kissing her shoulder, smiling up at her. She smiled fondly back, urging him up for a kiss. Killian pressed his warm lips to the swell of her breast, moving up until he was kissing her too.

"Still think we should have gone out?" Killian asked cheekily.

Emma rolled her eyes. "They're probably wondering where we are."

"I doubt it," Liam said. "They know us."

Emma snorted. How many times had they either ducked into the bathroom or a closet to have sex while out with their friends? Or just pawed at each other so much everyone demanded they get a room? Emma didn't think any of that could be held against her; the Jones brothers were insanely hot and she was hopelessly in love with them. Not to mention she _liked_ sex. "You're probably right."

"Don't know why they wanted to get together anyway," Killian said, playing with her hair. He loved her hair; she teased him about it sometimes. "We're going to see them soon enough."

"Yeah, but they want to know how you are," Emma said, looking at him fondly. "Speaking of, what did the doctor say? I never asked."

"You were distracted, love."

She glared at him. "Answer the question, Killian."

"Completely fit," he said proudly. "The good doctor thinks I might be stronger than before."

"Really?"

"Seems all that working out paid off," Liam added.

"I'll say," Emma muttered. She felt it when Killian was fucking her; she had to admit it was a turn on.

Killian laughed. "I told you I'd be ready for the wedding, Emma. I can dance with you now."

That hadn't mattered to her but she was happy for him. "I can't wait to dance with both of you. As your wife."

Liam smiled. "I can't tell you how good that sounds, lass."

"Two more weeks. Then we're out of here."

"I'd like to see those bloody paps follow us there," Killian said happily.

"With any luck, they won't even know we've left until we've landed in Caen."

"We're going to Caen?" Emma asked. This was the first hint she got for the mysterious honeymoon.

Liam looked stern. "You shouldn't even know that much."

"We can give her one hint," Killian countered. "We're not planning the bloody Normandy invasion, brother."

"We're taking the ferry across the Channel, sweetheart," Liam said.

"We're not going to Paris?" She hoped she didn't sound too disappointed. But what was the point of going to France—a country known for romance—if they weren't going to Paris?

"Who said anything about not going to Paris?" Killian said with a smile. "The trip just _begins_ in Caen, love."

"Oh."

"Like we wouldn't take our wife to Paris," Liam scoffed. "We're not complete berks."

"You deserve to see the world," Killian added. "I'm sure well get up to all sorts of trouble."

"Hmm, trouble with my two favorite boys? I think I can handle that." She grinned and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss deepened, tongues and teeth, the familiar zing across her skin. Liam pounced the moment they broke for air, covering her kiss swollen lips with his. Sometimes she swore she could live on those kisses.

Their makeout session got interrupted by a phone ringing. Emma huffed in annoyance; who would be calling at this hour? Killian handed Emma her phone; the caller ID said it was Mary Margaret. Typical. The one time she didn't want her friend to check on her, she did.

"Hello?"

"Emma! Is everything okay? We were a little worried when you didn't show."

Emma rolled her eyes. Killian laughed. "Everything's fine. Killian got a clean bill of health from the doctor."

"Oh! That's great!"

"Yeah, it is. Look, sorry we bailed. We got, um, distracted."

"She had mind blowing sex with them," Ruby hissed near the phone. "I _told_ you not to call!"

Emma would have choked if she wasn't accustomed to Ruby's discussion of her sex life. The woman had very little filter, which Emma found refreshing. "Hi Ruby."

She heard Ruby's merry laugh. "I told her you were clearly busy having orgasms and she should leave you alone, but you know Mary Margaret."

Emma smiled into the phone. Mary Margaret and Ruby were her closest friends outside of Liam and Killian. "It's okay, Ruby. We were...you what? Nevermind. How about we get lunch on tomorrow?"

"I'm free," Ruby said, then Mary Margaret came back on the line. "How does one o'clock sound?"

"Perfect. The usual place?"

"Yeah. Have a good night, Emma."

"You too. Bye."

"Everything okay, lass?" Liam asked as she tossed her phone back onto the nightstand.

"Yeah, Mary Margaret just checking in."

"Was she cross?"

"Nah. Ruby, apparently, knew exactly what kept us."

The boys laughed. "She does take a keen interest, doesn't she?" Liam said.

"Does that bother you? I don't actually tell them much. You know, about that part."

"I honestly can say I've never given much thought to the things you ladies talk about," he said seriously. "I trust you, love."

Killian laid his head on her stomach. Emma began to card her fingers through his hair. He purred in contentment. "Besides, we owe them a lot for staying with you after the explosion. Ruby's teasing is harmless."

She smiled down at him. "That seems so long ago...but not." Less than four months ago she'd come perilously close to losing them. So much happened in the aftermath of the attack, it almost felt like another lifetime.

"Everyone's ship shape now, Emma. After the honeymoon, everything will get back to normal."

"If you get cleared," she pointed out.

Liam kissed her shoulder. "I think a month alone with our wife will go a long way in making us fit for duty again." Her smile flickered at his words. She wanted to believe that. Did believe it. Unfortunately, them being cleared for duty most likely meant a posting at sea. They'd been promoted at the memorial service for their fellow officers; she felt certain Liam would be getting his own ship as soon as he was medically cleared.

She would just have to make the absolute most of every minute she got with them until then.

* * *

Emma entered the restaurant, smiling at the hostess. She got seated at the usual table, ordering a glass of wine while she waited for her friends. Mary Margaret and Ruby arrived together, hugging Emma before sitting down.

"We missed you last night," Mary Margaret said, smoothing a loose lock of hair back into her pixie cut style. "I think David wanted to talk to Liam and Killian about a bachelor party."

Emma's brows knitted together. "A bachelor party?"

"They call them stag parties here," Ruby said, flicking through her menu. "Victor told me."

"But...I mean, that's nice and all...but _why?"_ Emma asked.

"Afraid he'll hire a stripper?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret hissed. "David would not hire a _stripper!"_

"He better not," Emma grumbled. She didn't share. Not that either of them looked at other women. She was selfishly pleased to be at the center of their world.

"I'm sure they'll just go out and drink," Ruby said matter of factly. "Honestly you two."

Mary Margaret's future pseudo sister in law Jack had once suggested that there was nothing wrong with a stripper at David's bachelor party but Mary Margaret had firmly put her foot down. None of them had heard from Jack in months, not that she was missed.

"Speaking of, we should do something for you, Emma," Ruby continued. "No strippers!"

Emma couldn't help her faint smile. "No one could compare to them anyway, so it's just as well."

They ordered their lunch, talk moving on Ruby's new gallery showing. Her association with Emma had strangely helped open some doors for her in the art world; she was famous by association now.

"So I have a space I was thinking about," Ruby said, swallowing a bite of her burger. "But I need a second opinion."

"Where is it?" Emma asked. "Maybe we could go there next, if no one's busy."

"Harringay, the warehouse district. It's a really cool space in an old piano factory."

"I'm in," Mary Margaret said. "The only thing waiting for me at home is more imploring emails from my mother."

Emma took a pull of her wine. "Have you talked to her?"

"I've tried. The last time she hung up on me."

"I'm sorry, Mary Margaret." Emma felt responsible for her friend's family trouble. Mary Margaret's mother, Eva, didn't like the idea of Emma and the Jones brothers being in her daughter's wedding. She was still threatening to pull the plug on the fairy tale wedding (which Mary Margaret's wealthy parents were paying for) unless they were dropped from the wedding party.

"It's not your fault she's close minded."

"It's your wedding," Ruby complained. "They should be bending over backwards to make it what you want."

"Not everyone has family to celebrate with," Emma pointed out. She had no family save these dear friends of hers to share her special day with. The boys' mother was dead and their father MIA. She didn't want be the cause of strife at the start of Mary Margaret and David's life together. "My offer still stands."

"Emma, no. It's not right."

"We'd still be there. Just as guests."

"After everything that's happened, I am not letting my mother dictate my choices. David and I can manage perfectly well."

"Maybe you should show her that poll in the _Daily Mail_ ," Ruby said, shoving a chip in her mouth.

"What poll?" Emma asked, confused.

"You didn't see it?"

"I stopped reading the paper after Milah's interview," Emma explained. "Bunch of garbage anyway." That article had blown up their lives in ways they were still dealing with, two months later.

"Well, it was a poll about you, you know, the three of you. It seems a good portion of the country doesn't think you're a sign of moral decay."

"Great, I should throw a party," Emma deadpanned. "Oh wait, I can't because there's insane paps camped out in front of my house!"

"But that's why they're there, Emma," Mary Margaret pointed out. "To try and get dirt on you. Instead all they see is the three of you living your lives like any other normal family."

"God, I can't wait to get to France," Emma sighed. "I'm tired of being shouted at every time I step outside."

"Oh, is that where they're taking you?" Mary Margaret asked excitedly.

Emma smiled. "Yeah. I haven't been able to get much out of them but we're taking the ferry across the Channel."

"Paris?"

Emma nodded. "At some point. I think. Like I said, they're being really secretive about it."

"I think it's romantic; they want to surprise you."

"Yeah." Romance was something she'd come to appreciate since meeting the Jones brothers. They were very good at it; they were always doing little things for her and pulled out all the proverbial stops on the grander gestures. It was impossible not to fall more in love with them every time. That required a strength Emma did not possess.

After lunch, they piled in Emma's car and headed to Harringay; the building Ruby directed them too had its own dedicated parking, something that played in its favor as a potential venue. They took the elevator up to the sixth floor of the converted warehouse, then turned left down the hall. The hall opened up into a cavernous space with gray walls and dotted with the metal pillars that held the building up. It definitely lent an industrial feel to the otherwise modern space.

They walked the length and breadth of the room; the three large windows opened to an interesting view of North London. Emma lived in central London; she'd only visited North London once or twice since coming nearly a year ago. There was a great deal of her new home that she hadn't even seen yet.

"So...what do you think?" Ruby asked.

"I like it. Would they really give you all this space?"

"Mr. Strong thinks it will make my work pop," Ruby said. "All the color and patterns."

"He must think highly of you," Mary Margaret said thoughtfully. "I knew you could do it."

"Granny's...happy. Sort of. I think she still thinks this is something I'm just trying out."

"What does Victor think?" Emma asked.

"He's excited. He promised to switch shifts at the hospital for opening night."

"That's it!" Mary Margaret cried excitedly.

Both Emma and Ruby looked at her, confused. "What's 'it'?"

"Ruby, remember when you said that meeting Emma might help with my mom?"

Ruby's face lit up. "Yes! Oh, this would be perfect. Two birds, one stone! We could even do it before the wedding. Emma's, not yours. Obviously."

Emma waved her hand between them. It was times like this that she felt a little uncomfortable; Ruby and Mary Margaret had known each other for a long time. Emma sometimes felt left out when they bounced things so quickly off each other. "Sorry, what are you talking about?"

"Simple," Ruby said enthusiastically. "We invite Mary Margaret's parents to London for my show! You guys come and you all can meet on a neutral site. With friends. They see you're perfectly normal and boom! Problem solved!"

Emma still looked skeptical. "Do you think that could work?"

"It can't hurt. And Mom's been pestering me to look at the venue anyway."

"Didn't you rent some castle?" Emma asked.

"It's not a castle, it's a manor," Mary Margaret said.

"Does this mean you've set a date?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Spring. April. Gives us enough time to get settled in before Rio."

Mary Margaret was training for the U.S. Equestrian team for the Olympics. It was what brought her to England in the first place. Emma had feared that her friendship with Mary Margaret would put her spot on the team in jeopardy, but so far that wasn't the case. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

"That's fantastic," Emma said sincerely. "Guess that means we have to find bridesmaids gowns now, huh?"

"We can worry about that after you get back. I just want you to have a great time. The three of you deserve it."

"So does that mean we're doing this?" Ruby asked impatiently.

"I'll call Mom and let her know. But I'm fine with it, if Emma is."

"Should be an interesting night," Emma said, shrugging. "Let's do it."

When Emma got home, Killian was stretched out on the couch, reading a book. "Hey sailor," she said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"How's my favorite lass?"

"Good. We went to look at a space for Ruby's debut show."

"That's exciting."

"Could be more exciting than you think."

"And why's that?"

She combed her fingers through his hair tenderly. "Can you hold that thought until Liam comes home?"

"Aye, I think so. But I am intrigued, love."

She chuckled. "Of course you are. Whatcha been up to?"

"Getting caught up on some reading. We'll be busy very soon."

She looked at his book and frowned. "Is that...French?"

He blushed. "Aye. I took it in high school, but I'm afraid I'm a tad rusty."

"I didn't know you could speak French."

He sat up, drawing her into his embrace. "Emma, we've the rest of our lives to learn all sorts of minutia about each other. At least I think that how the whole married lark is supposed to work."

Emma tucked her feet under her, her head on his shoulder. She inhaled his musky scent; it never failed to soothe her. "I guess we'll find out. They say it's hard work."

He stroked her shoulder. "Well, we already know all about that, with our unique situation. We've had our trial by fire, lass."

She slipped her arms around his waist. The weight he'd lost while confined to crutches was back; she thought he was a bit more defined than before. But he still felt the same in her arms, strong and solid. "Is it too much of a jinx to hope that's the worst of it?"

His laugh rumbled against her ear. "We're healthy, happy and together. That's all that matters. We'll take the rest as it comes."

"Would you speak some French to me?" she asked, lifting her head. "You know, for you to practice."

"As you wish." Before he did, he captured her lips in a loving, lingering kiss. "Ma chérie."

She smiled, all too pleased with how the words sounded on his lips. She waited patiently to hear more even though she understood very little. It hadn't occurred to her to learn even the basics of the language before going there. They had a little over a week; surely she could learn some simple phrases. She might need them if they somehow got separated.

"Where is everyone?" Liam called, slamming the door shut. He sounded both excited and annoyed, probably at the paps again. Of all of them, Liam coped the least well. He was very much in favor of keeping their life together private.

"In here!" Emma yelled. "Go on, Killian."

Liam came in, a box tucked under his arm. He smiled at the pair of them. "I dropped our uniforms off at the dry cleaners, should be ready by the weekend."

Emma patted the spot next to her, Liam sat, dropping a kiss to her lips. "So uniforms are a check."

"Aye. Mary Margaret still have your lovely gown?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah. How do you know it's lovely? Could be hideous for all you know."

"Emma, you could walk down that aisle in a sack and be the most stunning bride."

"Now you're just being stupid."

Killian laughed. "It's like she has no idea how beautiful she is," he said to his brother.

Liam grinned. "Well, we'll just have to show her." He kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip. "Won't we, Killian?"

"Aye," he replied, turning her so he could kiss her too. Emma sighed into it, warmth flooding her. "For the rest of our lives."

Emma leaned back, licking her lips. She could still taste them both. "A girl could get used to this."

"You're not already?" Liam teased.

She threaded her fingers through his. "I just don't want to take what we have for granted. Ever."

"Oh, I think all of us are aware how lucky we are, challenges aside."

She smiled faintly. "So what's in the box?"

Liam glanced away nervously. "There's a...scenario I've been considering for a while. Today I found something that would make it more...authentic?"

Emma cocked her head. "It _is_ your turn with the role play," she reminded him. "What's your idea?"

Liam laid the box in her lap and flipped open the lid. As she examined the gift, he described what he wanted and she felt a hard shiver race down her spine. Killian was already kissing her neck, imagining the possibilities. She looked up at Liam. "When?"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Emma paced the length of the room, skirts snapping around her ankles, rope lightly rubbing the delicate skin of her wrists. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest as she waited for the door to open. She was intrigued by the role play Liam had chosen; it was very apropos for his controlled personality. She hadn't forgotten his desire to learn to lose control, but they could begin his education another time. This role play was his choice.

Her blue gown helped her slip into the role of the captive princess; it came with a corset that forced her to stand up straight, made her a little short of breath. The belled skirt and petticoats swished around her legs; all that was missing was a tiara. Her hair was pinned carefully on top of her head, baring her neck and the low cut of the bodice of her gown. She was the epitome of one of those bodice ripper romance covers, which didn't bother her as much as it might have before. Being in this relationship with the Jones brothers helped her learn new things about herself.

She was torn from her thoughts by the heavy footfalls on the other side of the door. She screwed up her face into an annoyed expression as the door opened without so much as a knock.

The Captain did not knock.

Liam grinned lecherously at her, looking far too scrumptious in his leather. The pants were leather, tight. He wore a cream colored shirt with an embroidered vest, open at the neck. His ensemble was completed by a long leather coat, lined in red. "Hello, Princess."

Emma shot him a look of disgust. He looked good enough to eat, but she wanted to make him work for it. And maybe earn a little punishment along the way. "Release me, pirate," she spat.

He stepped deeper into the room, leaving the door open. Emma knew Killian wouldn't be far behind. "I'm afraid I can't do that, lass. You're my prisoner in case you hadn't noticed."

Emma grunted, trying to pull on her bonds. "Yeah, I got that. Just what do you think you're going to get for me, pirate?"

He stepped into her space, still smiling. "Surely you have a family who is worried about you."

"Nope, sorry. You're wasting your time if you think there's a ransom."

"Well, then that begs the question what a princess like you was doing out all by herself." He traced the apple of her cheek with his index finger. Her skin burned from his touch. "You are lovely."

She wrenched away, trying to stalk off. Liam grabbed her arm and spun her around. It wasn't rough, but she saw the heat flash in his blue eyes. Despite her role, it made her burn for him. "Never turn your back to the Captain," he warned in a dangerous voice.

"Or what?" she snapped.

"Oh, you are feisty. I like that." He leaned in close to her ear. "I wonder if that fire goes past those pretty lips."

Emma bit her lip, a throb of need gripping her. As a captive, she shouldn't want him, but it was Liam. She'd wanted him when he was a stranger to her. She always would. "Too bad you'll never know."

He laughed. "Is that so? Never is a long time, princess."

"Think well of yourself, don't you? A woman in every port." It came out more harshly than she intended.

"I assure you, every lass that graces my bed is willing. You will be too."

She knew it was just a part of the act, but the idea of Liam or Killian with another woman made her see red. "Keep dreaming, pirate."

"I already have. Frequently." He turned to the open door. "Killian? Get in here and help me with our guest."

Emma's mouth went dry when she saw him. He was dressed in black from head to toe, leather pants like Liam's, loose linen shirt, velvet vest with a high collar. He had a couple of large rings on his right hand; she was already imaging him fingering her with them. His dark hair was artfully mussed; he grinned at the sight of her. "Captain."

"Princess, meet my brother and first mate, Killian. You don't mind if he joins us?"

Emma opened her mouth and closed it again. She wanted them both more than anything, but the captive princess would at least be a little apprehensive. "Both of you?"

"Don't play the blushing virgin, lass. I think we both know that's an act."

That raised her ire again. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean," Liam said, stalking around her, fingers skimming her bare arms, "that someone has already deflowered you." He stayed behind her, glancing at his brother. "Isn't she lovely?"

Killian nodded. "Very. I've never bedded a princess before." He stepped closer, invading her space as Liam had done. Her heart was racing; she was sure they could see her pulse jumping her throat. "But I'd like to."

Emma swallowed. "Just another notch in your bedpost? No thanks."

"You wound us, princess," Liam purred in her ear. "We never leave a woman dissatisfied." He kissed the column on her throat. "Have we, brother?"

"I think the lass is jealous," Killian said. "She's never known such pleasure." His fingers skimmed the swells of her breasts. "Who had you, love? What unworthy curr got under your skirts?"

She bit her lip, trying to think of a lie. Instead she went with a version of the truth. "A thief. I ran away with him. But he...left."

"Bastard," Liam growled. "Stole your maidenhead and left you wanting."

"We'd be different," Killian said, fingers itching to touch her. He had to wait for Liam's permission; he was the captain right now. "Let us show you."

Liam's large hands slid down her back, inching around her tiny waist. "Follow my instructions to the letter and we'll make you feel so good, princess. Surrender."

Emma's resolve crumbled; she needed them to touch her. Now. "Yes." Liam didn't hesitate, spinning her around and crashing his lips to hers. Emma mewled, unable to touch him in turn. Her hands were still bound. Killian clenched his jaw in impatience while enjoying the view of Emma getting kissed breathless. His cock swelled, making his pants painfully tight. He rubbed the crotch, adjusting himself, rutting into the heel of his hand.

Emma bound and at their mercy was one of his favorite things. He just prayed Liam took some pity soon and let him have his turn.

Liam drew Emma in by the hips, bringing her flush against his chest. Her chest swelled in the tight bodice, threatening to spill out of the gown. Liam thrust against her, letting her feel how much she affected him. Emma moaned, nipping at his lip. Liam snarled, his hand swatting her bottom. "Careful, princess."

"Or what?" she challenged.

"I'm the Captain, lass. I will be obeyed."

"If not?"

"Then I'll have Killian here punish you."

She swallowed, a flood of heat between her thighs. She wouldn't mind earning a punishment. "I thought you were going to share me with him."

"Oh, I intend to. But as Captain, I get to ravish you first." He glanced lecherously down at her bodice and promptly tore the material. Her breasts spilled out into his hands; he weighed them, fondling and stroking, thumb flicking the hard nipples. "Are you going to be a good girl?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Cheeky lass." He pushed her down to her knees, putting her level with his bulging crotch. Emma wet her lips as he roughly opened the fly, groaning at his cock sprang free. He took himself in hand, thrusting his hips forward. The weeping tip brushed her lips and Emma opened automatically. "So eager for my cock," he chuckled. "Knew you were no virtuous maiden, princess. Now suck."

Emma took him as deeply as she could, rocking back and forth on her knees. With her hands still bound, she only had her mouth to pleasure him, which seemed to suit him fine. He let out a low groan as she relaxed her throat; she'd been working on this for some time, learning to deep throat. She'd never wanted to before, had never been with anyone long enough for it to even come up. But with them, she wanted to. She wanted everything.

"Bloody fuck," Liam cursed. "Look at her, brother. Taking me down her pretty throat."

Killian groaned softly, unlacing his pants. He couldn't take the pressure anymore; he needed friction. Emma was gorgeous like this, pink lips wrapped around his brother's cock. He knew her body well enough to know she was turned on, likely dripping with want. Christ, he needed to fuck her. "Gorgeous, brother."

Liam felt his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine; as good as it felt, he didn't want to come down her throat. He would fuck all of her holes before the evening was done. He pulled back, her lips smacking. "Suck Killian, princess. Now."

Emma shivered at the order, spinning carefully on her knees. She looked up at Killian through her lashes; he smirked down at her. His pants were already halfway down his thighs, cock bobbling against his stomach. Emma leaned forward to lick a stripe along the underside, following the fat pulsing vein. He groaned, one hand diving into her pinned hair. He plucked at the pins, blonde locks tumbling down her shoulders. Emma dived forward, taking him into her mouth. Killian hissed, hips rocking forward, forcing himself deeper down her throat. Emma hollowed out her cheeks, sucking on him eagerly. "Bloody hell, lass," Killian bit out.

"We're going to ruin you," Liam said in a low voice. Emma felt him behind her, pulling on her clothes, the cloth tearing. Fuck, was he using scissors to strip her naked? There was a fire between her legs; she was soaked, her panties sopping. "We're going to ruin you for other men. If anyone else tries to touch you, you'll call out for _us_. Do you understand me, princess?"

Emma hummed her acknowledgment, nearly mindless in her desire. It felt like she was drowning in want. She took Killian deeper, swirling her tongue, reveling in Killian's grunt. His fingers tightened painfully in her hair. "Fuck, that's so good, princess. Such a hot mouth."

"If it wasn't for these fine clothes," Liam chuckled, "I'd swear she was a lady of the night. So good, love." He yanked the ruined cloth from her body, kissing down her back. His hand slid between her thighs, stroking her through the ruined fabric. "Soaked, bloody hell. You _want_ to be fucked properly, don't you, princess?"

Emma mewled around Killian's cock; he jerked, grunting. "Fuck, Liam. I'm gonna come."

"You'll get your turn to fuck her," Liam said calmly. "After I've tried this tight ripe cunt." He slashed one last time with the scissors, pulling the satin away from her body. She was nude save the rope that still bound her. Liam fingered her as she sucked harder on Killian's cock; she rolled her hips, trying to ride his long fingers. "Such a wanton thing."

"Shit." Killian's orgasm was so close. He grabbed her hair, holding her still as he thrust deeply into her mouth, blatantly fucking her mouth until he cried out, hot spurts of his seed shooting down throat. He roared, tears stinging her eyes as he fucked her hard, like the pirate he was pretending to be. Emma reveled in it, more wetness dripping down her thighs, coating Liam's fingers. This was a time she didn't mind being thoroughly used by them.

"So beautiful," Liam growled as Killian's softening cock fell from her lips. Emma whimpered; she ached, desperate to be filled, to feel the Captain fuck her hard and rough and needy. "Let us see you come, princess. Fuck my fingers like the naughty girl you are."

Emma nodded furiously; she _felt_ dirty and used and she hadn't even come yet. She was the princess brought low by pure lust, the desperate desire for them to used her body for their pleasure. It was akin to the feeling she had the night she met them; she'd been horny, needing just one solid fuck. Instead, she got them, unlocking desires she hadn't even know she possessed.

"Fuck, you're hot," Liam murmured, inserting a third finger. Emma let out a little cry, feeling the stretch. "So hot, you're gonna be so tight around my cock, princess. My princess."

Emma let out a little scream, her orgasm slamming into her without warning, his words setting her off. Her whole body shook as she tried to ride it out, revel in the high. But Liam wasn't having it. He tore his fingers away and untied the rope, pushing her down to her hands and knees, spreading her knees wider apart. Emma had to balance on her elbows, as her shoulders ached from being bound. But she made no move to get away, her walls still fluttering as Liam thrust inside her from behind. She screamed, so wet that she took all of him easily.

"Fucking hell," Killian cursed, feeling his cock stir a little at the erotic sight. He wasn't ready yet, but he would be, eager to feel her around him.

Liam grunted in response, hands tight on her hips. He took her with deep measured strokes, bottoming out on every drive. Emma just hung on for the ride, needing _more_. "Fuck, she's so bloody tight," Liam gasped. "Such a sweet cunt." Liam had never known a woman who enjoyed sex as much as their Emma did; she was so willing, so trusting, it made him desperate to please her, to satisfy her every need. The three of them were so well suited; it was impossible to stop wanting her.

"Please, Captain," Emma pleaded, a second high tantalizingly out of reach. "Want to come for you. _Please."_

"Knew you'd beg for me, princess." He swatted her ass again and thrust harder; she cried out in pleasure. His fingers tightened on her hips, digging in hard enough to bruise. He loved marking her, knew she'd wear the marks with pride. He bent over her back, hips pistoning faster, one hand finding her clit. He flicked the swollen nub and she shattered, screaming incoherently. Feeling her flutter along his shaft undid him, dragging him into oblivion as she milked him dry. He collapsed across her back, breaking character long enough to murmur his love for her into her hair.

Emma couldn't hold herself up; she sank down to the floor, Liam rolled off her. Killian picked her up, biceps bulging as he carried her to their soft comfortable bed. She nuzzled his naked chest, momentarily sated. His lips brushed her sweaty brow. "I've got you, lass."

Liam stripped off his vest and shirt, joining his brother and their girl in the bed. They didn't clean her up; the game wasn't quite over. Emma's thighs were sticky but she didn't complain. She knew they'd look after her soon enough. Each brother kissed her wrists, soothing the slightly red skin. She purred in contentment, utterly at their mercy. She never felt anything less than a goddess when she was with them, even when she wasn't the one leading the game. She liked being able to just let go and _feel_ , trusting them completely.

With more gentleness than she expected, they slowly coaxed her body back to life with lips and hands, singing her praises with their filthy words. She writhed on the bed, Liam sucking her nipple, Killian kneeling between her splayed thighs. He blew cool air on her swollen wet flesh; she keened loudly. "So responsive," Killian mumbled. "What ponce wouldn't want to wreck you, lass? You're glorious."

"Ugh," Emma moaned. A lustful haze was descending on her again, where she just _wanted_.

He chuckled, the vibrations going right to her aching clit. Killian spread her wide, tongue darting out to taste her. Emma bucked her hips off the bed; Killian reached up to hold her down. Liam kept her hands pinned above her head, kissing her deeply, swallowing her mewl of pleasure. "How does she taste, brother?"

"Hmm, sweet. So fucking sweet."

"Fuck," Emma gasped.

"Such a filthy word," Liam purred in her ear. "Is that what the princess wants? To be fucked?"

"Yes!" she yelled. "Yes!" Killian was making her see stars with his tongue, plunging into her over and over. Liam watched as his brother played with her, fingers sliding into her cunt. Emma keened, a third orgasm so, so close. Killian sucked her clit into his mouth, scraping the sensitive flesh with his teeth. He was hard as a rock, desperate to be in her, but he needed her to come for him. The knot burst in a rush, her cries of pleasure music to his ears. He brought her down slowly, not wanting to overwhelm her. He crawled up her body, kissing her as she panted.

"Beautiful."

Emma whimpered, leaning toward him, reaching for him. Killian traced her curves as they kissed languidly. She felt him hard and heavy against her stomach; she hoped he'd be patient. Then she felt Liam slide down the bed, hands on her ass. "I promised we would ruin you," he whispered darkly. "I intend to fulfill that promise."

Emma inhaled sharply as Liam spread her cheeks and licked her hole. He massaged the tight ring of muscle with his tongue as Emma writhed against Killian. She kissed him hard, hands sliding down the hard planes of his chest and abs, gripping his straining cock. "Relax," Killian encouraged, even though it was unnecessary. "It'll feel so good, princess."

Emma looked into his blue eyes, nodding slowly. "I want to feel it."

"Fuck, you are a naughty princess," Killian growled, kissing her deeply. Liam coated his finger with lube, working it inside her. Emma moaned; she loved anal sex, especially since her boys knew how to make it feel so fucking good. A second finger joined the first, scissoring inside her, stretching her. Emma hitched her leg over Killian's hip, his hands wandering her body, keeping her aroused.

"She's ready," Liam bit out, his cock aching, hips rutting against the mattress. "Take her, brother."

Killian nodded, lifting her into his lap. She straddled his hips, hands braced on his chest as she lowered herself onto him. She sighed as he entered her, hips rolling. Liam let her ride his brother for a few minutes, as he slathered lube on his cock. Killian pulled her down for a kiss, sucking on her tongue, relishing the heat of her around him.

"Fuck, you feel incredible," he said, holding her hips. "My princess."

"Our princess," Liam said, kissing her back. "No one else gets her."

"Hurry," Killian bit out. "She wants it."

Emma stilled, nuzzling Killian's throat as Liam pushed forward. She felt every thick inch of them both inside her, filling her, stretching her to the limit. They'd done this many times, but it always felt amazing. It made her feel whole as they found a rhythm, sliding wetly in and out of her. Killian kissed her, his mouth needy on hers, hips rocking up into her. She found Liam's hand and clutched it in one of hers. She whimpered nonsense, body coiling for another release. Killian found her clit, rubbing it slowly, their mutual sighs and groans getting more desperate. She broke the kiss, trembling hard. "Fuck, I'm gonna...gonna...oh my god..."

"God, take us home, love," Liam commanded. _"Come."_

She screamed, _loud_ , body convulsing in their arms. She had no sense of self; she was pure ecstasy. She heard their cries as they followed her, pulsing deep in her body. Emma was already sagging, utterly exhausted, her throat raw from screaming. Behind her, Liam went still, still locked within her. She was too spent to protest. Gradually they softened and slipped from her, but Emma was dozing, head on Killian's chest. He kissed her hair, holding her tenderly as he and Liam maneuvered her back onto her back. She felt like a pose-able doll as they cleaned her up while she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Liam roused her long enough for her to drink; she downed an entire glass of water in two gulps. But she was weak as a kitten, falling back into the bed. Killian tucked her in as Liam cleaned up the rest of their things.

"She's going to need a nice soak," Liam whispered, slipping in on Emma's right.

"Aye. After a lie in. We have nowhere to be tomorrow." Killian brushed a damp lock of hair from her face. "Sometimes I still can't believe she's real."

"I understand that completely, brother," Liam said seriously. "She's the best part of us."

Killian locked eyes with his brother. "We have to take care of her. She deserves so much better than us."

"We will, Killian. She chose both of us. We're going to spend the rest of our lives making her happy. No matter the odds against us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we're both too stubborn to give up. This family is the most important thing to me, Killian. I know we've had some rough times, I haven't always been the brother you deserve..."

"Liam, you're the best brother a man could have."

Liam flushed. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I've made mistakes. Sometimes I forget that you've grown up. But I'm trying."

Killian nodded. "I have noticed. It means a lot to me."

"But don't doubt that you're important to her. To me. We both love you, Killian. This family doesn't work without you."

Killian swallowed around the lump in his throat. It was all he wanted, to be an equal partner. He knew Emma loved them both, never doubted her love. It was being seen as an equal in his brother's eyes that sometimes chafed. But he could see Liam's effort, appreciated it more than he could say. He was truly optimistic about their future as a family. "Thanks, Liam."

They each leaned down and kissed Emma's hair; she slept on, oblivious to the tender affection. Liam switched off the light as they settled in on either side of her, following her into sleep.

* * *

Emma padded downstairs in stocking feet; her bath had done wonders. She was still a little sore but it was nothing a couple of days wouldn't cure. She felt amazing; her boys doting on her from the moment she woke up. She could smell incredible things coming from the kitchen; she wondered what they were up to.

"Hey guys," she said, entering the kitchen.

Killian was ready, handing her a steaming coffee mug. "Morning, love."

Emma kissed him in thanks. "Great service."

"We aim to please."

She smiled at him. "I'll say." She moved to the stove where Liam was cooking up a storm. He turned his head, accepting her kiss; she had to stand on her toes to reach. "Morning."

"Hello to you too."

"So what's for breakfast?" Emma asked, settling on her stool.

"A little of this, a little of that."

"I like that."

Killian laughed. "I'm not that fussed, I'm just hungry."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, marathon sex is exhausting."

"But fun."

"Did it sound like I was complaining? Because if it did, feel free to check for a brain injury."

"Enjoy your bath?" Liam asked.

"Yep. You could have joined me."

"We thought you could use a little time to yourself," Killian said, sipping his coffee.

"Well, thanks. But for the record, I missed you."

"Duly noted." They chatted about nothing until breakfast was ready. Liam loaded up their plates, taking his seat at the island. They preferred it to the formal dining room. The food was delicious; Liam was the most skilled at cooking. Emma had gotten better during their recovery, but she didn't protest Liam resuming his role. He enjoyed it. She was getting a second helping when the doorbell rang.

They all groaned. "If it's one of those bloody reporters again," Liam groused.

"I'll get it," Emma said, starting toward the door.

"No, I'll get it," Liam said, tugging her back by the hand. "Back in a jif." He smiled as he left the kitchen. All he wanted was a quiet day at home before they had to start packing for France. He had a few details to finalize too, away from Emma's prying ears. Whoever was at the door was getting the briefest brush off then he was finishing his breakfast.

Liam opened the door, mouth opening to speak. But no sound came out. He blinked, unsure what he was seeing.

"Hello, Liam."

Liam continued to stare stupidly, utterly stunned. The man was older than he remembered but he'd know that face anywhere.

"Liam? What the hell's going on?" Killian called from the kitchen. "Your food's getting cold!"

Feet shuffled closer to the door. "Liam?" Emma said worriedly. She saw the man at the door and frowned. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"Bloody hell," Killian complained, also coming to the door. "Unless it's the sodding Queen, shut the damn door!" He stopped dead in his tracks behind Emma. "You've got to be kidding."

"Look at you," the stranger said. "All grown up."

"No," Killian snapped. "You don't get to talk to us. Shut the door, Liam."

But Liam didn't move. Killian pushed through, forcibly dragging Liam away and slamming the door in the man's face. "Killian!" Emma cried. "What is going on?"

Killian flipped the lock and glared hard at the door. "That was our father, Emma. Ioan Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who continues to support this universe! It's near and dear to my heart, but I realize it's not for everyone. So thank you. Just a slight note on updates: I'm working on my AU project for the month of December so updates make be spotty on my current WIPs. If you want details on that, check out my Tumblr page. Enjoy this one!

 **Disclaimer:** Ha! No.

 **Chapter 2**

" _What?"_ Emma looked from Killian to Liam, unable to believe what she was hearing. That man was their _father_? After all this time? It didn't seem possible.

Killian scowled at the door, then turned to forcibly move Liam away from it. Liam still hadn't spoken, utterly stunned. Emma followed as Killian steered them to the living room, their happy breakfast forgotten. Killian was muttering to himself as they sat on the couch; his ears and neck were bright red, a sure sign of his fury. Emma wasn't afraid, just concerned. She hated seeing them in pain.

"Killian, talk to me," she urged gently, kneeling in front of them. She took one of their hands in each of hers, letting them know she was there.

"How dare he?" Killian cried, his blue eyes wet with unshed tears. He was angry, _so_ angry, but more than that, he was hurt. Their father was alive and well. He was alive, long after Killian had just assumed he was dead. It was easier to believe Ioan was dead than to believe that he'd just left them and chose to never come back. "How _fucking_ dare he?!"

Emma shook her head, feeling helpless. She didn't have any answers. "Killian...are you _sure_ it's him? You were so young then..."

"It's him," Liam said hollowly. Emma looked over at him; he looked wrecked and not in the way she liked. He had the look of a man whose life no longer made sense. Her heart broke for him.

"Oh Liam." She moved into the space between them, wrapping her arms around him. He laid his head on her shoulder; she gently rubbed his back. Killian curled up next to her, his head in her lap. She didn't know what else to do, comforting people wasn't exactly her strong suit. She could tell they weren't ready to talk about it, so she wouldn't force them.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way; Liam was the first to stir. "Could we...go to bed?"

Emma nodded. "Of course. Killian?"

"Aye, that sounds good." Together, they trooped upstairs. Emma would clean up the kitchen later; the boys were her priority. She was burning with curiosity about the man at their door but she reigned it in for their sake. The boys silently stripped to the waist, Emma ducked into the bathroom to use the facilities before returning to bed. Liam followed as soon as she was done, splashing water on his face. He still felt numb, unable to process the massive shock. He'd never expected to see his father again; it still felt like a bizarre dream. All he could do was hold on to the one solid thing in his world: his family.

Emma and Killian were huddled together on the bed, foreheads pressed together. Liam slipped in quietly, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist. "There you are," Emma said with a soft smile.

"Hmm. This is good."

Emma turned a little, cupping his cheek. "You don't have to talk. We can just stay here. For as long as you need."

"Thank you, my love." He kissed her sweetly; Emma melted into him. They sighed into the kiss, keeping it slow and comforting. When they broke for air, she kissed Killian too, fingers lightly scratching through his scruff.

"I love you, Emma," Killian said, rubbing her nose with his.

"Love you too. Both of you. So, so much."

Liam buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her warm sunflower scent. It soothed his stormy soul. His emotions were so confused; he needed the purity of his love for her. For their family. Killian tangled his legs with Emma's, the contact easing his battered heart. They'd been so happy less than an hour ago; it was insane just how quickly all that could change.

Emma wanted to find Ioan and rage at him. Seeing her boys like this absolutely broke her heart and she knew it wouldn't get better quickly. She also had a terrible feeling that being brushed off once would not deter the man who rudely invaded their lives. For now though, she would do whatever it took to make them feel safe.

At some point they fell into a fitful slumber, their chaotic emotions exhausting. Liam woke up first, gasping, drenched in sweat. The nightmare was so vivid; he could still see it when he closed his eyes.

"Liam?" Emma asked groggily.

"Go back to sleep, lass."

She rolled over, shaking her head. She snuggled close, her hand rubbing his chest. "Wanna talk about it?"

He hugged her to him. "Twas just a nightmare, love."

"You haven't had one in a while," she observed quietly. After they came home from the hospital, both brothers had terrible recurring nightmares of their experiences in the bombed building. Emma spent many nights being woken up by their tossing and screams. They got through it with love and patience; she didn't want to think of this as a setback for either of them.

Unfortunately, that wasn't up to her.

Liam kissed her brow. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said firmly. "You didn't ask for any of this."

"Neither did you. This is a complicated life for you, Emma."

"What's complicated?" she asked, drawing nonsense on his skin.

"Loving both of us." He pulled her in tighter. "Dealing with our sometimes divergent personalities."

She smiled. "I like to think of it as keeping me on my toes." She kissed his pec. "Besides, there are a few ways you guys think the same."

"We both love you," he replied, hand curling around her hip. "It's oddly liberating."

Emma's brow creased curiously. "What was that like? When did you know?"

"I knew before he did," Killian grumbled behind her. He scooted closer, nose in her blonde locks. His feet were cold but Emma didn't complain. "Remember?"

Emma smiled at the memory. "I overheard you. It scared me."

"We're sorry, love," Liam said.

"No, it was a good thing. I'd been running from how I felt, even though I was here. I felt so selfish, wanting you both. It didn't seem fair."

"Fair is a subjective term," Liam said. "I couldn't live with myself if you'd chosen between us, Emma. Not knowing Killian was unhappy."

"This is how we're supposed to be," Killian mumbled, lips finding her skin. "You have such a big heart, Emma. We're honored you chose to share it with us."

"Still," Emma persisted. "It couldn't have been easy, knowing you both love me."

"There may have been a few tense moments," Liam admitted. "But that first night opened our eyes to a new possibility. We'd never shared a lass before."

Killian's lips were warm and soft on her skin. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. The look on your face when we were both inside you..." He shivered. "It was a life changing moment."

"Enough that we knew we had to track you down if we could," Liam added. "You're a difficult woman to forget, Emma."

"If you say so." God knows she'd been entirely forgettable to everyone else in her life.

He tipped her chin up so he could see her eyes. "I mean it, love. There is no one else for us, but you. And we're going to spend the rest of our lives proving it to you."

Emma bit her lip before scooting up to kiss him. He groaned against her lips; he could get lost in her so easily. His tongue skimmed the seam of her lips and she opened, nails scratching down his chest. The kiss deepened, getting hungrier, passion building. Liam tugged her up until she was stretched out on top of him, warmth seeping across their skin. Liam's hands cradled her ass, squeezing the soft globes. Emma mewled into his mouth, her fingers woven into his curls.

"Fuck, Emma," Killian murmured. He watched avidly, cock hardening. He rubbed himself through his boxers, feeling a little guilty for wanting her. She had to be sore from their role play the evening before. They'd been rough with her, even though she reveled in it.

Emma broke the kiss with Liam, giving Killian an impish grin. "Hey sailor."

Liam squeezed more, feeling the heat of her through their clothes. "God, Emma. We shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?"

"Shouldn't want you. Aren't you sore?"

She shrugged. "Maybe a little. My bath helped a lot. I can take it." She reached out, fingers brushing the front of Killian's boxers. He groaned. "I think we could all use the release."

"Emma..."

She shook her head, sitting up in Liam's lap. She peeled off her shirt, cupping her heavy breasts. She played with the nipples, rolling and pinching them as her boys watched. Wetness pooled between her thighs, soaking her panties. She moaned softly, back arching slightly. "Let me do this for you," she said, rocking in Liam's lap. "Fuck."

Killian surged up and kissed her hard. "We'll be gentle," he swore. "Won't we, brother?"

Liam ran his rough hands up her thighs, thumbs rubbing her mound through the fabric. "Aye, so gentle, love."

"Love you so much," she murmured, finding Liam's hand as she and Killian kissed. "Make love to me."

"Yes." Liam pulled her panties aside, lightly rubbing her clit. He found her wet and it snapped his resolve. If she wanted them, then they wouldn't deny her. Emma mewled, rocking into his touch. Killian made a whine of complaint; by mutual consent, they laid Emma out in the center of the bed, stripping her panties off. Liam gently spread her legs, licking the length of her. She keened, blindly reaching for Killian. He kissed her, pushing his boxers off at the same time. He kicked them away and moved to straddle her. Emma wet her lips as he played with her breasts, massaging them, his heavy engorged cock between them. He was effectively holding her down as Liam continued to lap at her entrance, drinking her copious arousal.

"Love all the ways you let us have you," Killian muttered, rutting his hips against her. His cock slid between her breasts; it felt amazing.

Emma fisted the sheets, crying out as Liam's tongue plunged in and out of her. "I just...fuck... _need_ ," she bit out, getting wetter as Killian touched her that way.

"Does this hurt?" Liam asked, sliding two fingers into her heat.

She was too aroused to register any discomfort. "Fuck no. More."

"Want you to ride me," Liam said, licking her clit. "Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Killian groaned, climbing off her. He moved so Emma could roll on top of Liam, grinding her slippery flesh over his cock. She reached down and guided him to her entrance, a moan tearing from her throat as she sank down. "Oh yes."

Killian stroked his cock, watching Emma. She moved sinuously, rising and falling, blonde hair damp with sweat. Her breasts bounced; she bent back over Liam's legs, hands braced on his thighs. "So fucking _hot_ ," Killian muttered, pulling harder on his cock.

"So beautiful," Liam added, thumb finding her clit. Her stomach trembled, her orgasm slowly building. Killian snarled and pounced, mouth latching onto a bouncing nipple. Emma keened, her clit throbbing in response.

"Oh my god," she panted. "Don't stop."

"Never."

"Squeeze me, darling," Liam pleaded, watching his cock disappear inside her body. "Need you to squeeze me."

Emma nodded frantically, blindly finding his hand and pressing it harder to her clit. She moved faster, squeezing her inner muscles as she rode him. Killian pinched her nipples, commanding her to come. Her climax unfurled slowly, crashing into her in waves. Liam grunted, hips rising from the bed, seeking his own high. He yelled her name when he fell, emptying himself inside her pulsing heat.

Emma panted, skin tingling. Killian lifted her off, stretching her out on the bed. She lay on her stomach as Killian placed a pillow under her hips. Rather than touch her abused flesh, Killian spread her cheeks, mouth on her puckered hole. Emma whimpered, relaxing into his touch.

"Such a sweet arse," Killian muttered, biting on one of her cheeks. "You like taking it here, don't you, lass?"

"Yes," she breathed, "please."

"Just relax." He kissed her before digging a tube of lube from the nightstand. He took his time opening her up; Emma felt Liam's soothing touch on her back, massaging her muscles. She moaned softly, helpless against their loving touch. First one digit, then two, slipped into her ass, fucking her gently. She bit her lip; it felt good. "Ready for me, love?"

"Ugh, yes," she breathed, rising up on her elbows. "Fuck me, Killian."

"Bloody hell." He coated his thick cock with lube and pressed the tip to her hole. He pushed in slowly, mindful of how hard her body had been run in the last twenty four hours. He let out a low satisfying grunt; she was tight, feeling so good around him. He thrust a little, taking her with short easy thrusts, getting her used to him. Emma pushed back, eager for more.

"Fuck, feels _so good_ ," Emma bit out. "Yes."

"You're perfect," Liam murmured, brushing her hair away from her sweaty face. "So bloody perfect."

Killian was shaking, trying to hold his need in check. He didn't want to hurt her. "Emma...fuck, lass."

She snaked a hand under her, finding her clit. "Please, Killian. Come with me."

" _Fuck."_ He couldn't resist her pleading, feeling the way her body tightened. She trembled under him on the verge of another orgasm. He grabbed her hips and held her steady, taking her harder. "So close."

Emma cried out, his cock finding the perfect spot inside her. She screamed, a second more powerful orgasm rocking her. Killian followed almost instantly, her spasming body milking him dry. He bent down, pressing a loving kiss to her sweaty back. "Love you."

Emma hummed incoherently, utterly spent. She whimpered when Killian slipped out of her; she fell to the bed, her body feeling pleasantly boneless. Liam headed for the bathroom, running a bath for her. When the tub was full, he came back and picked her up, carrying her to the tub. "Here you go, sweetheart," he said, both awed by her and feeling guilty for using her body so.

Her head lolled. "Stay with me?"

"As you wish." He climbed in too, holding her against his chest.

Killian came in a few minutes later. "Room for one more?"

Emma opened her eyes, nodding. "Might be a tight fit, but please."

"We'll make due." The tub was fairly large, tucked into the corner of the bathroom. As soon as he was settled, he began rubbing her feet. Emma smiled lazily at him, feeling utterly content.

"That's nice."

"Anything for you, lass."

Liam kissed her temple. "I think you should take it easy for a few days, Emma," he said seriously.

"I'm really okay."

"You're the strongest person I know," he said. "But even you have your limits."

"You worry too much."

"He's right, love," Killian added. "You need to rest."

Emma nodded. She was tired. But she would do her best to be there for them anyway. She would start by finding out everything she could Ioan Jones.

* * *

"Detective Inspector Wyvern."

"Hi, Lily. It's Emma."

"Hello, Emma. How are things?"

Emma fought not to roll her eyes. Lily almost never outright asked about Emma's relationship; Emma knew she disapproved, even if she never came out and said it. Still, as long as they didn't discuss Emma's personal life, they got on well enough. And Lily was Emma's best contact at Scotland Yard. If anyone could help her get the scoop on Ioan Jones it was her.

"Okay. Leaving for France in a little over a week."

"That's great. You deserve a vacation."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Listen, Lily, I know it's short notice, but I have a favor to ask."

"What's up?"

"Well, the other day...Liam and Killian's dad showed up. Just out of the blue. At our door."

"I take it he wasn't expected?"

"Considering he left them twenty five years ago that's a big no."

"Oh." Emma heard some keys tapping. "Okay. I'll see what I can find. But I'd hardly think you need me. Isn't finding people what you do?"

"I've been trying. I've found some things from before he left, date of birth, marriage, the boys' birth certificates. His shaky employment history. But nothing on _why_ he left in the first place. I know they have to have wondered." Emma would forever wonder why her parents left her. If she could answer those questions for her boys then she would do her very best.

"I'll do my best. Guy down in records owes me a favor. I'll call you if I find something."

"Thanks, Lily. I'll owe you big time."

Emma gave Lily what info she had before hanging up. She went through her file again. What little she'd uncovered didn't make her feel better. Ioan left his wife Catherine and their two sons in 1990 after ten years of marriage. Killian had been five, Liam nine. Far too young to lose their father. What made her blood boil wasn't that Ioan was gone. Parents unfortunately died every day. This bastard just _left_. Emma didn't know the circumstances; she'd never worked up the courage to ask. Any mention of their father sent Killian into a brooding angry state while Liam tended to clam up. She'd only seen one picture of the man, in an old scrapbook. Emma had that scrapbook open in front of her, staring at the picture.

Liam had his father's curly hair. And his height and build. Both Jones boys inherited Catherine's eyes and coloring. The combination was devastatingly handsome, as Emma could attest. They were cute in the picture; Liam was eight years old, so it was a year before Ioan disappeared. Ioan was thirty when he walked out, the same age Killian was now. The only sign of trouble she could find was in Ioan's employment history, which admittedly wasn't good. He'd held a series of jobs and none of them for very long. It was a wonder he provided for his family as well as he did. Unless...he didn't. Could money troubles be why the scumbag abandoned his family?

Sadly, she had no way of confirming her suspicions, which was why she finally swallowed her pride and called Lily. Lily's level of access would uncover far more than Emma's.

Emma frowned and slammed the file shut. She slipped it into a drawer and locked it. She told the boys what she was doing but received a noncommittal response. She was worried about them. Killian was acting as if nothing had changed, apparently determined to go back to a world where Ioan didn't exist. Liam was the opposite; after that first day, he disappeared for hours at a time after kissing her goodbye and assuring them he'd be home for dinner. When he did return home, he wouldn't talk about where he'd been, just offering a vague mention of walking. They were talking about anything beside Ioan and Emma didn't like it.

She wasn't exactly the poster child for open communication, but they were doing so well. She didn't want this to come between them, especially when they were about to embark on the next phase of their life as a married trio.

She moved to the living room, curling up in her favorite chair, intending to study some French phrases. She got out her iPad and her earbuds, starting up the language app. She became so absorbed in it that she missed the door opening. Lips on the crown of her head made her jump a mile.

"Jesus Christ!" she cried, tearing the buds out of her ears. "What the hell?"

"'M sorry, love," Killian said, looking genuinely apologetic. "I thought you heard me."

Her heart began to slow, realizing that Killian hadn't meant to scare the bejeezus out of her. "It's okay. I was distracted."

"Distracted by what?" he asked, waggling his brows suggestively.

She swatted his forearm. "I'm trying to learn some French, you perv."

"Says the woman who once sent us an erotic video of her riding a dildo."

Emma flushed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Oh, it was a very good idea." He cupped her chin. "And I wouldn't say no to a repeat performance."

Emma stood, resting her hands on his sweaty shirt; he'd been out running and smelled fantastic. "Perhaps if you're very good. We need to bring the camera on our honeymoon."

His hands came around her waist. "Indeed. We haven't made nearly enough porn with our lovely bride."

She laughed. "You and the porn."

"Admit it, darling. You love it." He leaned in and gently bit her earlobe. "It makes you wet, I know it does."

She squirmed a little in his arms. "Stop it."

"Not until you say it."

"Bastard." She surged forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I want us to make lots and lots of porn on our honeymoon. Happy now?"

"Why is that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because it makes me wet. And because it makes both of you crazy for me."

"You get that all the time, my love." He closed the gap, kissing her again, slow and languid. "Hmm, I should go shower."

She grinned. "I don't know; I kinda like you all sweaty."

He growled low in his throat. "Don't tempt me, lass." He kissed her one last time before breaking away to go shower. She watched him leave, wishing they didn't have this pall hanging over them. She knew Killian didn't want to face it but until they did, it would be the proverbial elephant in the room.

She went back to her French language tutorial; there wasn't anything she could do until Liam came home. They needed to talk about Ioan, decide what to do, before the wedding. If the boys truly wanted nothing to do with him (and Emma could hardly blame them, if that were the case), then they could put this behind them and move forward.

Killian returned from his shower, dark hair wet and tousled. Emma rolled her eyes at his mischievous smirk, content to continue her tutorial while he watched TV. That was how Liam found them late that afternoon, each in their own world. He was loathe to burst their happy bubble but he'd kept his comings and goings a secret long enough.

"Hey Liam," Emma said, plucking out her earbuds. She stood and went to kiss him. She could feel his tension the moment her lips touched his. "What's the matter?"

"There's something we need to talk about. As a family."

"Like where's you've been the last few days?"

"Aye."

Killian turned, frowning. "Liam, tell me you didn't."

"Killian..."

Killian's face hardened. "Really? Bloody hell, Liam! Why would you even give that wanker the time of day?"

Emma stepped back, stunned. "You saw your dad? _Why?"_

"I wanted to hear him out."

Killian jumped to his feet. "That bastard _abandoned_ us, brother. He forfeited any right to be in our lives. We owe him _nothing."_

"It's not that simple."

"Like hell it's not!"

Emma stood between them, her hands on each of their chests. "Let's settle down. Maybe sit? I'm sure Liam has a good reason for keeping this a secret." She glared at him and he ducked his head.

"I wanted to talk to you, love. Both of you. I'm sorry."

"Apologize later. Right now, we're going to sit and talk." She marched into the study and got her file; now was as good a time as any to discuss it. When she returned, the Jones brothers were sitting at opposite ends of the couch glaring at each other. Emma frowned but soldiered on, sitting between them.

"Why couldn't you just let it go?" Killian said angrily. "We're happy...finally."

"Do you want to know what happened?" Liam asked. "Why he left?"

"What does it _matter?"_ Killian cried. "His family clearly doesn't mean anything to him. If it did, he wouldn't have left!"

"But what if he left to protect us?"

"Bollocks."

"Killian, you haven't seen him. You weren't awake that night...the night he left. I was. He asked me to look after you and Mum."

"Liam, you were nine years old! No father in his right mind should saddle a child with that!" Killian jumped up, pacing. "Don't let him sucker you in, brother."

"Do you think so little of me?" Liam snapped. "Why does it bother you so much? I was just trying to get some answers!"

" _I don't bloody well want answers!"_ Killian's face was beet red, furious, but his eyes were filled with tears. He sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands, shoulders heaving with sobs. Emma was up in a flash, holding him as he cried. She suspected he'd been holding back his hurt and pain...and that he wanted answers. Very, very much.

She rubbed his back, sharing a stricken look with Liam. He came over, but didn't get too close, afraid his presence would upset Killian again. He knew their father's abandonment was a painful topic, but not even he had fathomed the depth of his brother's pain.

Emma's dress was wet but she didn't care. Killian buried his face in her neck, clinging to her as she held him. He wanted to stay angry, but all he could see was his mother's face as she lay dying, pleading with him to forgive and find happiness. Emma brushed her lips over the crown of his head; he sniffed, respiration slowly returning to normal. "'M sorry, love."

"Hush. It's okay. I never liked this dress anyway."

That earned her a slight chuckle. "I think it's rather fetching."

"You would." She smiled as he raised his head, thumbs brushing away his tears. "Feel better?"

"A little." He turned to kiss her palm. "Thank you."

She swallowed. "Liam's here. Is that okay?"

Killian nodded. "Aye." He took a steadying breath and wiped at his face. "I'm sorry, Liam," he apologized as he turned. "I didn't mean to shout."

Liam held him by the shoulder. "I understand, Killian. We should have talked about this first. This was my fault. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Emma smiled to herself as they hugged; the fraternal love they had for each other was one of the reasons she loved them so much. When they beckoned her, she came, slipping between them for a nice long hug.

"We still need to talk," she said softly.

"Aye," they agreed. Everyone returned to the couch, where Emma picked up her file.

"This is everything I've found out," she said, opening the file. The boys bent over her shoulder to examine the contents. "I think Liam may be on to something about leaving to protect you, but I still have a weird feeling. I don't think he's on the level, you know?"

"The timing is convenient," Killian said with a trace of bitterness. "Just as we're ready to get married? It's suspicious to say the least."

"Do you think he knows?"

"He asked about your ring," Liam informed them. "He asked a lot of questions about us actually."

"I don't like it," Killian said. "He has no right to tell us how to live."

"I agree," Liam said. "But even if he has an agenda, doesn't it behoove us to discover what it is?"

"We can't trust him."

Liam frowned, clearly conflicted. Emma cupped his face. "You want to trust him, don't you?"

He nodded. "He claims to have changed. I don't know if I believe him, but...you're right. I do want to. I know it doesn't make sense..."

"He's your father," she said gently. "You're still allowed to love him, even when he hurt you."

"It's been twenty five years," Killian argued. "Why now? If he did leave to protect us, why continue to stay away? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know," Liam said at last. "He wants to talk to both of us."

"But not Emma?" Killian scoffed. "No way."

"Killian..."

"No, Emma," he said firmly. "You are a member of this family. He talks to all of us or no one."

"That's harsh, brother."

Killian fixed Liam with a stare. "You weren't there, Liam. When Mum passed. His own wife dying and _he never came_. She wouldn't divorce him, did you know that? Right until the end she believed he'd come back. She struggled and scraped, raising us, waiting for a husband who never came home. She wanted me to _forgive_ him," he finished bitterly. He loved his mother deeply, but he couldn't understand her devotion to man who no longer cared about her or her sons.

Liam sucked in a breath, taken aback by his brother's confession. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"There was enough grief," he replied. "I didn't want you to look for him."

"He didn't even come to the funeral," Liam said, a tear slipping down his cheek. Emma took his hand in hers, squeezing it, offering what comfort she could.

"Because he _doesn't_ care about us," Killian said firmly. "I don't know what tales he's been spinning for you, brother, but he's back for a reason and it's not what's best for us. Certainly not for this family."

Deep down Emma suspected Killian was right. But if Ioan did have an agenda, they needed to find out what it was. "I think we should meet him."

"Emma, you can't be serious."

"I'm not saying you have to forgive him. We should be suspicious. But that's exactly why we need to meet him. Find out what he knows."

"I don't think he approves of you, love," Liam said quietly.

"All the more reason for us to go as a family. Show he can't intimidate us. He left you; he's the one who should be crawling on hands and knees to be a part of your life."

"I won't let him disrespect you," Killian growled.

She kissed his scruffy cheek. "I appreciate the chivalry but I can handle myself."

"Too right." He cupped her face and kissed her thoroughly. She shivered. "I'll do it, but only because you asked."

She traced his lips with her thumb. "Thank you."

Liam made a faint noise of complaint but Emma put a finger to his lips. "You, Captain, broke the rules, you know."

"I did?"

"You kept a secret from us. One that directly affects us. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Killian laughed. "Oh, you did it now, brother. This should be good."

"Watch it, Killian. Unless you want the Mistress to come out to play."

His blue eyes darkened. "Is that a promise, love?"

She ignored him and turned back to Liam. "Well? Answer the question, Liam." She infused her voice with a bit of the Mistress, to show she meant business. Liam was the one who insisted on the no secrets rule in the first place.

Liam swallowed. "I knew Killian would say no," he replied, looking truly apologetic. "But I had to know."

"Was it worth shutting out your family?"

Liam shook his head. "No."

"Do you think you should be punished for keeping secrets?"

"If you see fit, love."

Emma leaned in and kissed him. "Go upstairs and strip. We'll join you shortly." Liam nodded and left. She turned back to Killian. "Are you okay with this?" she asked, climbing into his lap.

Killian nuzzled her neck, hands sliding up under her shirt. "You know I love my Mistress, Emma."

"Not that," she clarified. "With seeing your dad?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I think a little extra love from my lovely bride could help."

"I think she can handle that." She kissed him deeply, sighing as he crushed her to his chest. "Wanna show Liam how it's done?"

"With pleasure."

"I'm gonna enjoy spanking you."

"Aye, it's been far too long." They hadn't been able to indulge while he was recovering from a broken leg.

"Let's hope I haven't packed my paddle," she teased.

"Bloody minx."

Emma laughed, standing up. "Go. Choose the things you want me to use. I'll be there soon." He nodded and stood, heading toward the stairs. Emma left her phone downstairs; she didn't want them to be interrupted. She locked the front door and made sure the curtains were shut. A shiver of yearning rolled down her spine; she hadn't meant for this to become a sex thing, but who was she to argue. It was the way they communicated best. And Liam had expressed a desire to give up control. This thing with their dad illuminated why he was so buttoned up emotionally; perhaps this was good for him. For all of them.

Wetting her lips, Emma climbed the stairs, heading down the hall to their bedroom. Obediently, Killian had laid out a series of toys and accessories for her to use...including her strap on. Of course, her Killian would want to jump back in with both feet. She was wet just thinking about it. Liam sat on the bed, naked, waiting for her obediently. She walked over to him, rewarding him with a kiss. He reached up to hold her, but she pushed his arms down.

"Aha, you're being punished," she chided. "Kneel by the headboard and wait for me."

"Aye."

"Yes what?" she snapped.

"Aye, Mistress."

She smiled at him. "Very good." She walked around the bed to where Killian waited for her. He had a little smirk on his face; Emma would enjoy removing it. "Just what are you smiling about?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Mistress."

She looked at him sternly, a finger pressed to his chest. "Are you lying to me?"

"No, Mistress."

"I think you are. You're being very naughty, Killian. Not setting a good example at all."

"Apologies, Mistress."

"I don't think you're sorry. I think you're trying to provoke me. You want to be punished, don't you?"

He sobered, shivering under her gaze. "Aye, Mistress."

She looked him up and down, taking in the half open flannel and slightly tented jeans. He was really into this, eagerly accepted her domination. "Strip. Slowly. I want watch you. Maybe then I'll _consider_ giving you what you want."

Emma moved to one of the armchairs, throwing one leg over the arm, giving them a view of her panties. She could see Liam kneeling, hands balled up into fists and resting on his thighs. He was watching her with narrowed eyes, his cock was already half hard. She smirked at him, pulling the material of her skirt up, exposing more of her skin. Her gaze flickered back to Killian; he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Emma cupped one of her breasts, lightly kneading as more of Killian's toned skin was exposed. He moved sinuously to a beat no one could hear. He sighed as he lowered his zipper, the pressure easing on his now painfully erect cock.

Liam gasped, watching as Emma touched herself, one hand sliding into her panties. She bit her lip, fingering her clit, gathering wetness leaking from her entrance. Jeans fell to the floor; Killian kicked them away theatrically. He rubbed himself through his boxers before peeling them down too, leaving him gloriously nude. Emma moaned at the sight; he was beautiful, all lean strength and dark hair. "Come here. On your knees."

Killian dropped to the floor and crawled to her on his hands and knees, stopping in front of her. He eyed her clothed cunt hungrily. Emma pulled her hand out and yanked hard on his hair. "Eyes up here, Killian."

He turned his gaze to hers, a mixture of lust and submissiveness. He wanted to heed her, but he also yearned to be punished. "Yes, Mistress."

"Take my panties off then eat me until I come. Do _not_ touch yourself."

Killian nodded, reaching up to hook his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear. Emma raised her hips long enough to slide them off; he tossed them over his shoulder. Emma parted her thighs, watching as his mouth descended. He licked a stripe through her pink folds, teased her clit with his tongue. Emma moaned, rolling her hips, eager for more. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he worked her, eating her enthusiastically. She looked to Liam on the bed; he was rock hard now, his face pained with arousal.

"See what happens when you're naughty?" she said to him, keening. "You don't get to pleasure me."

Liam let out a strangled grunt; he was insanely turned on but frustrated beyond measure. He hadn't thought giving Emma control would be this difficult. "Fuck."

"Only if you're good," she snapped. "You're only here to get me off, is that clear?"

Liam nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

Killian groaned against her slippery flesh; Emma gasped. She pulled just a touch harder on his hair, bucking her hips against his face. "Faster, you." Her order melted into a loud moan, Killian's tongue fucking her hole. He licked up to her clit and sucked the nub into his mouth, hard. She screamed out her climax, flagrantly riding Killian's face, his scruff burning the inside of her thighs. When she came down, Killian leaned back on his haunches, lips and chin coated in her juices. She surged forward and kissed him passionately, tasting herself, arousing her all over again. "Good boy."

"Mistress," Liam whispered, rocking back and forth a little. If she didn't touch him soon, he might explode.

Emma looked up, he looked wrecked and she hadn't touched him yet. To Killian she said, "Go bend over the bed. Put that ass in the air for me."

"Aye, Mistress." Killian was gone in a blink while Emma sauntered over to where Liam waited. She stripped off her dress and bra; she didn't want to be encumbered by any more clothes. When she reached him, she took his straining cock in her hand, giving him a little relief.

"Do you understand why I'm punishing you?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Tell me."

He sucked in a breath. Her touching him was almost worse; she was warm and soft and he just wanted to rut into her hand. "Because I kept a secret."

"Why did you do that? Be honest."

"I was afraid."

"Was that so hard?" She pulled on his cock one last time before she reached for the rope and a blindfold. "I'm going to tie you to the bed and blindfold you." This was his first time really participating; she would go easy on him. She couldn't wait to show him how pleasurable submission was, but she could be patient. She had Killian to play with. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you fuck me. Can you be a good boy, Liam?"

"Aye, Mistress."

"Good." She tied his wrists behind his back, then tied him to the headboard. It was just tight enough to make his back bow. Emma licked at his nipples, scraping her teeth over the hard buds. Liam groaned, his cock throbbing. She released him and tied the blindfold around his eyes. "Too tight?"

"It's fine." She smiled, giving his cock a fond stroke before turning her attention to Killian. She walked around the bed, picking up a scarf and tying his wrists together. Then she plucked her paddle from the mattress. She ran it over his backside; he shivered.

"I've always loved this ass," she purred, giving him a squeeze. "So tight and firm." She swatted one of the cheeks; Killian jumped and moaned. Emma kissed the pink skin, soothing the sting. "Count them, Killian."

"Aye, Mistress." Another swat to the other cheek; Killian hissed, fisting the sheet. "One."

Emma soothed him between smacks, five to each cheek, leaving the skin flushed and pink. Her own arousal made her thighs sticky and slippery; she slid her fingers through her sopping flesh and held out the wet fingers for Killian to lick. He did without being bid, moaning at her taste. "I'm so wet," she whispered in his ear. "You know what would make me wetter?"

"What, Mistress?"

"Fucking this tight ass. You want that, don't you, naughty boy?"

"God yes."

Emma groaned, reaching for the lube. She knelt down and spread his stinging cheeks, licking his puckered hole. She worked him, fingers sliding between his legs, brushing the spot that made him jerk and moan. She fondled his balls and she squeezed out some lube, taking her time, massaging the tight ring of muscle. Killian fought to keep still but it felt so good. He loved when Emma played with his ass; it was so fucking hot. He groaned when first one finger then a second pushed inside, fucking him slowly. It had been a while since they'd played like this, but she knew how to touch him. She rubbed the sensitive spot inside him; he couldn't stop the loud moan that tumbled from his lips.

"You like that?"

Killian moaned, shoving his hips back. "Yes, Mistress. So much."

She abruptly pulled her hand away; Killian hissed in complaint. "Roll over. Now." He did as she bid, confused, while she snatched for a cock ring and her strap on. "Hands above your head." Killian obeyed her, his head raised slightly so he could see her. She took the cock ring and stretched it over him, rolling it down his shaft. He grunted low as he swelled even more; it felt like he would burst. He wet his lips as Emma slipped into the strap on, hooking it in place. Emma took the tip of the dildo and rubbed the sensitive spot between his legs; he bucked and moaned. She smiled lecherously at him and reached for the lube once more. She spread it liberally, knowing he was watching her. "Ready to be fucked?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

Emma lined the dildo up with his slightly widened hole and gently pushed forward. Killian groaned, long and loud, relishing the stretch. It felt a little different than he remembered, the angle new and exciting. Emma kept her thrusts shallow, letting him get used to it again. Killian whimpered; Emma pushed deeper. "Good?"

"So good, Mistress," he panted. "Don't stop."

Emma rocked into him, her fingers flitting over his engorged cock. She started to stoke him in time with her thrusts, the little fingers inside rubbing deliciously against her clit. He was gorgeous spread out int front of her, face awash in pleasure as she fucked him. "Want to see you come," she said, wetting her lips. "Want to see it coat your skin, fuck."

"More," he pleaded. "More, Mistress, _please_."

Emma moved faster, adjusting her hips to find the perfect spot. She knew she found it when he jerked and cried out; her hand pumped him, hips fucking him until he was quivering, whimpering...he exploded, his orgasm ripping through him, thick spurts of his seed lashing over his stomach and chest. It just kept coming and coming and coming; Emma rode him until he was utterly spent.

She slipped out of him as gently as she could; he groaned tiredly. She quickly unstrapped the dildo, letting it fall to the floor. She climbed up on the bed and kissed his lips. "You were so good, Killian. I'm so proud of you." He mumbled something, but she didn't need him to speak. She rolled the cock ring off, laying it aside to be cleaned. Then she licked his skin, cleaning him up with her mouth. Her clit throbbed painfully, she allowed herself a few strokes to ease it. What she needed was a cock.

Emma grabbed another toy and crawled to where Liam was still waiting. He'd struggled a little; his wrists were red. Emma surprised him by kissing him breathless; he growled against her lips. "How is my good boy?" she asked, flicking on the vibrator. She pressed the little bullet to his cock, rolling it over his length. Liam hissed and jerked, a cry tearing from his throat.

"Fuck!"

Emma chuckled. "Do you enjoy yourself? Listening to us fuck? I know how much you love that, Liam."

"Emma...Mistress... _please,"_ he bit out, trying to roll his hips into the vibrator. He was so hard it hurt; he needed to come desperately.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me," he panted, his voice breaking with need. "I need it."

"So do I," she said into his ear. She bit down on his earlobe. "I'm so fucking wet and I'm going to ride you until you can't see straight."

"Bloody hell," he hissed. He strained against the ropes, wishing he could touch her. He whined in complaint when she took the vibrator away. She adjusted his binds so he could lay flat, then she climbed up. She hadn't removed his blindfold so he couldn't see her. But he could feel her. He could tell from the angle she was going ride him in reverse and it made his cock throb. Then she was there, all wetness and heat and her tight body taking him in and it was heaven. Emma groaned, thankful to be filled at last, Liam's cock fitting her perfectly. She started slow, just gently rolling her hips. They both moaned and Emma threw her head back.

Liam gripped the rung of the headboard in his bound fists; he was so bloody close already, but he couldn't come yet. He didn't want to let go of this feeling, being bound, his body being used for Emma's pleasure. He discovered long ago there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make her happy. Like this he didn't need to be in control; he just got to feel her, to soak in the intoxicating sensations.

It was a revelation.

Emma gradually increased her pace, her body tightening, coiling for release. "Fuck, so good, Liam. Such a good boy. Yes."

Killian came around, laying on his side, watching them. His hands were still bound but he made no effort to untie himself. He just wanted to watch his Mistress take her pleasure. She was radiant, a bead of sweat rolling down her chest as she moved. Emma wet her lips, moving faster, harder, needing to fall over the edge. She caught Killian watching her. She spread her knees wider. "Fuck, get over here," she commanded. She parted her folds, exposing her clit. "Lick me, Killian. Put your dirty mouth on me while I'm fucking your brother."

Killian hastened to obey, even though he was exhausted. He bent over and did as she bid, licking and sucking on her swollen nub as she rose and fell. Emma keened, her inner muscles starting to flutter. Liam cried out, hips thrusting up off the bed. After that, it was a race to see which of them would come first; Emma won, barely. She gripped Killian's hair as she climaxed, a throaty cry filling the room. Liam was right behind her, unable to hold off any longer. He came so hard he saw stars, wave after wave of his orgasm rocking him to his core.

As Emma collapsed in exhaustion, he swore he never loved her more.

Emma waited until her heart returned to some sort of normal rhythm before getting up. She was blissfully sated but she needed to clean up. She untied Liam first and removed his blindfold, sweetly kissing his chafed wrists. Then she untied Killian, tossing the rope and scarf into their box. She got him cleaned up, using a warm cloth to remove the excess lube from his skin. When she was finished, she coaxed him into bed. After cleaning their used toys and replacing them in the box, she cleaned herself up. Still nude, she climbed into bed, where her boys were waiting for her. She kissed them both on the lips. "How do you feel?"

"Bloody fantastic," Killian said, giving her a slow grin. "Thank you, my love."

She smiled back, squeezing his hand. "Liam?" she asked, a bit nervous.

He stroked the apple of her cheek. "Never better, sweetheart."

"You're sure?"

He nodded. "Aye, it was quite an eye opening experience."

"You don't know the half of it, brother," Killian assured him. "She's magnificent."

"Aye, well, I've got time to learn." He looked at Emma. "Am I forgiven?"

"Killian?" He nodded to her. "Okay. We forgive you." She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart. "I know you want to take care of us and you're used to doing things by yourself but you don't have to anymore. We're all in this together, okay?"

Liam nodded. "I am sorry."

"What were you afraid of?" Emma asked gently. "Earlier...you said you were afraid."

Liam let out a heavy breath. "I...didn't know how I would react. To seeing him again. I didn't want you to see me that way, either of you."

Emma hugged him close. "We're your family, Liam. There isn't anything you could do to make us stop loving you."

"You don't have to be so bleeding stoic," Killian added. "Honestly, it's a might irritating sometimes."

Liam chuckled into Emma's shoulder. "Consider it a flaw in my character."

"Aye, well, I can be hot headed to a fault but you still put up with me."

"And I can be closed off and judgmental. We all have problems," Emma said, rolling on her back. "What's important is that we work on them together."

Killian kissed the ring that lay on her finger. "For however long it takes."

"Exactly. I don't want this looming over our future. I still want to marry you. If you want me."

Liam laughed dryly. "Didn't we just prove that we're in this for the long haul, darling?"

"Because we fell into bed again?"

"Nothing wrong with a healthy adventurous sex life, Emma."

Killian nuzzled her shoulder, sighing in contentment. "I like to think we're forever kind of blokes."

Emma hummed happily. "Yeah, but it took me a while to believe that. But I do now," she said swiftly, as Killian moved to tickle her. She screeched as Liam joined in; she was overcome by giggles. "Stop! Stop!" It took a few agonizing seconds but they did. She tried to be mad but failed utterly. "That was mean."

"Fun," Killian corrected.

"Yeah for you," Emma groused. She rolled onto her stomach. "My point is it took time for that scar to heal. I absolutely think your father is up to something, but I also think talking to him is the only way to put him behind us. If you ultimately decide not to have him in our lives, that is."

"Why the bloody hell would we want that?" Killian scowled.

Emma pressed his palm to her lips. "He didn't just stop being your dad. I've never stopped wondering about my birth parents." She sighed. "I mean, I don't know how I'd react to something like this. But I am glad that I'd have you two here to help me through it."

Liam kissed her shoulder blade. "Have you ever thought about it? Looking for your parents?"

She nodded. "Lots of times. One of the reasons I do what I do." She paused, biting her lip. "I've tried a few times, but I always chicken out."

"Afraid of what you'll find?" Killian asked gently.

She nodded, knowing he understood. "Yeah."

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm scared too, Emma."

Liam wanted to protect both of them so much. What if Killian was right? What if his father wasn't a good man? What if he had some scheme that they didn't know about? Could he expose the people he loved most to that kind of pain? But he knew Emma was right. They needed answers, even if they were painful. It was the best way for their family to move forward.

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and climbed out of bed. He ducked into the hall to order them some Chinese. He looked at his contacts, at the number his father had given him. The man sounded so convincing, but Liam just couldn't tell how much of that was his own wishful thinking. Killian's confession about their mother shook him; his younger brother had always been closer to Catherine, even though Liam knew she loved him very much. When she passed, Liam had been thrust into the role of sole caretaker, which was made even more difficult by being at the Academy. He supposed he should be resentful for that, but he wasn't. Most of the time. He loved Killian fiercely, gladly took on the role of surrogate father.

It was a mindset he was only now beginning to shed now that they had Emma in their lives. Once he accepted that she could love them both, being with her was easy.

Killian was right about something else. If Ioan couldn't accept Emma, then Liam wanted nothing to do with him.

"Dinner should be here in fifteen," he said quietly, pulling his boxers back on.

Emma smiled at him. "You're the best."

"It's your turn to clean up," he reminded her.

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her. "Maybe I'll do it just like this."

Both men groaned. "Bloody minx."

"You love me."

"Aye, we do."

Killian ran his hand through his hair. "Do you think we could have another look at that file, love? If we're gonna do this, then I want to be prepared."

"Sure. Oh, I called Lily too. See if she can find some things I can't."

"Can she run phone records?" Liam asked.

Emma frowned. "I can do that. Do you have a number for him?"

Liam nodded. "I'm supposed to call him when Killian's agreed to meet."

"Okay. I need my laptop."

"I'll get it," Killian said, climbing from the bed. Emma followed, getting an over sized Royal Navy shirt from the dresser. If she was going to be researching, then she couldn't be naked. The moment Killian returned, Liam started to fill them in on everything his father had told him, only now with a more cynical eye.

Killian flipped through the file, a mixture of curiosity and annoyance on his face. He was _certain_ that Ioan being back in their lives as a bad thing. They'd been _blown up_ in a sodding terrorist attack and he hadn't bothered to contact them. For twenty five years, the man apparently pretended that he didn't even have sons and now that they were about to commit to a woman he turns up? Claiming to have changed? To want a relationship? It didn't surprise him that the wanker disapproved of Emma either. Ioan Jones couldn't understand what real love even was.

"Do you guys remember anything?" Emma asked gently, punching the number Liam gave her into her hacking software. She needed to call her guy in New York to see if he had an update; it was running a little slow for her taste. "Around the time he left? Were your parents fighting or anything?"

"Liam would know better than me, love," Killian replied, looking at his own birth certificate. "I was only a wee lad."

"But you were cute," she teased, kissing his cheek.

"Oi!"

"What? I can't think my fiancés were adorable kids?"

"Emma..."

She touched his arm. "Hey, I'm only teasing." Then she paused. "Be right back." She climbed over Liam and dashed down the hall to her room. She dug in her mostly empty suitcase and grabbed an old cigar box. It was filled with her most treasured possessions, aside from her baby blanket. She cradled it to her chest and brought it back to the bedroom. "Here," she said, holding out the box.

"Emma," Liam said slowly. "Are you sure?"

"I want you to see it. It occurred to me that you guys have never seen a picture of little Emma."

Liam handed the box to Killian and pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you for sharing this, lass."

She got back into the bed, laying her laptop aside as it continued to search the phone records. "It's no big deal."

Killian shook his head, kissing her temple. He knew it was a very big deal, no matter what she said. Once again, he was in awe of her bravery and trust. They put their heads together as they sifted through the box's contents. There were some trinkets, an old pair of glasses. Killian winked at her as he held them; those he was familiar with. Liam picked out a picture of a teenage Emma, her arms around an slightly older man.

Emma swallowed, eyes fixed on Liam's face. His jaw clenched as the identity of the man became clear. "Neal, I presume?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Killian snatched the picture away, a growl in his throat. "I kept it so I wouldn't forget."

"Forget what?"

"Not to trust anyone. Didn't work out so well for me, huh?"

Liam wrapped his arm around her. "I'd think it was quite the opposite, sweetheart. Unless you're unhappy?"

"No, never." She laid her head on his shoulder as Killian laid the photo aside. He found another of her; she was about seven, long hair a bit stringy, clothes at least two sizes too big. She had a slightly hollow look, like she wasn't eating enough. Even then he could see the fire in her green eyes.

"Emma." Killian's heart broke for the little girl in the photo, unable to understand why no one would want her. And that lonely little girl had grown into the woman before him, the woman he loved beyond all reason. She offered him a small smile; it hit him like a punch in the gut. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

Emma went when he beckoned, letting him hold her while Liam examined the picture. He laid it alongside the one of he and Killian as children. "Do you mind if we keep these together?" he asked.

She shook her head. "How about this?" she said, getting up. She found a frame amongst the clutter and put the two photos in it, side by side. They weren't quite the same size but that didn't matter. She set it on top of the dresser next to another picture of them in Brighton.

"I think that's perfect."

Emma blushed and returned to bed. She needed to change the topic before things got too weird. "Okay, so back to when your dad left. Anything odd?"

Their talk got interrupted by the arrival of dinner, but it didn't take long for Liam and Killian to get them all set up with cartons of steaming Chinese food and beer. They sat cross legged on their bed, eating and talking.

"I remember Papa was gone a lot," Liam said. "Claimed he was working."

"Not according to these employment records, brother," Killian said, pointing his chop sticks at the file. "He was out of work more often than he was in!"

"Unless he was working in something illegal," Emma countered.

"But we lived in a council estate," Liam said. "That's hardly high living."

"You made ends meet though. Do you think he might have had a gambling problem or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Liam said quickly. Then he thought about it, sighing. "Honestly, I really don't know. Looking at it now, I don't think I knew him as well as I thought I did. He was just our Papa."

Emma covered his hand with hers. "We're going to figure this out, Liam. I promise."

"Love, I think your program is finished," Killian cut in, setting aside his carton. He handed her the laptop; she examined it, a frown etching itself into her features. "What is it?"

"The phone is registered to a Brent Churchill. Funny." She scrolled through the calls. "And it's only been in use for four days."

"That was right before he knocked on our door!" Killian cried.

"I think it's a burner phone, probably prepaid."

"Why would he give me the number for a burner phone?" Liam asked warily.

"Because he's...how did you say it, love? Not on the level?"

"Yeah. Something is definitely not right."

"Does this change anything?"

"That's up to you guys. How badly do you want answers?"

Liam looked at Killian. "We need to know. I don't want to make the same mistakes he did." He looked meaningfully at Emma.

"We are not our father, Liam. But if he's got it out for us or Emma, then we need to know. Call him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay! I swear I have not given up on this verse. How could I bail on the Swan Jones Trio? That's just silly. Anyway, now that the December AU project is complete, updates should be fairly regular from now on. I'm hoping for once a week, but don't hold me to that. I promise this story is never far from my thoughts. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with the Mouse.

 **Chapter 3**

Emma woke up early the next morning to a half empty bed; Killian slept peacefully to her left but the right side of the bed was empty. Frowning, she forced herself up slowly to let Killian sleep. They were due to have dinner with Ioan that evening; she thought both brothers needed to rest. Liam, it seemed, had other ideas.

She was clad only in her borrowed t-shirt, so she grabbed some yoga pants and a tank top before heading to shower. Her muscles appreciated the nearly scalding hot water. She adored the physical aspect of their relationship; part of her got off on seeing how far she could push herself. Soaking in the warmth, she wondered if they'd find a hot tub on their travels in France. If they didn't have something like that planned, she was going to suggest it. She'd never actually experienced one before. None of the motels she and Neal used to squat in had anything that fancy.

After dressing and tying back her hair in a messy bun, she padded from the room. She found Liam in his favorite armchair, looking at an old photo album. "Hey," she said softly.

Liam looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Morning, lass."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Feeling nostalgic?"

"Nostalgic or conflicted?"

"Perhaps both," he admitted.

Emma smiled knowingly and moved to sit on the arm of the plush leather chair. Liam immediately wrapped his arm around her and she kissed the crown of his head. "Wanna talk about it?"

His eyes flickered down to the old photos. These were from after Ioan had left, a family trip to the country. They couldn't have afforded it if his paternal grandparents hadn't paid their way. When he got older, Liam suspected it was out of guilt for their son bailing on his young family. He'd never confided his suspicions to Killian though. By that time, his younger brother was bitter about anything that had to do with their father.

Looking at it now, Liam couldn't really blame him.

Still, there was a part of him that _wanted_ to believe. He'd idolized Ioan as a small boy, took the edict to look after his mother and brother seriously. It made him far too serious at far too young an age. Somewhere along the way, Liam had forgotten how to be a kid, more concerned with ensuring that _Killian_ got enjoy the fruits of childhood. Or so he believed then.

"Could we make some tea first?"

Emma carded her fingers through his curls soothingly. "Sure."

Liam laid the album aside and led the way to the kitchen. He got the kettle heating while Emma fixed their mugs. Emma had taken a liking to English tea, even though she still preferred coffee. "Shall we leave enough for Killian?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be awake in a little bit."

"I just couldn't sleep anymore," Liam admitted.

"Hey, it's okay. This whole thing is messed up."

He chuckled wryly. "That could be a huge understatement, love."

"I'm trying to think positively. That's gotta be some sort of miracle."

That got him to smile. "You're far too hard on yourself."

She cocked a brow at him. "That's funny, coming from you."

He sighed. "A fact I become more painfully aware of every day."

Emma's face softened, stepping into Liam's space. She stood up on her toes; even still, Liam had to stoop a little. He was so much taller than her in her bare feet. She cupped his cheek and gently pressed her lips to his. He hummed into the kiss, arms winding around her waist. She yelped when he abruptly picked her up and sat her on the island counter, hardly letting her breathe before slanting his mouth over hers. Kissing her centered his world, reminded him what was truly important. She made him want to be better, to let go of the faults that held him back.

Emma lightly wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him in place as they kissed. She loved the methodical way Liam kissed, exploring every inch of her mouth. Her fingers toyed with his hair and massaged his scalp, earning her a low moan. "Emma."

"Hmm?" She dug her heels into his lower back, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Never mind." He didn't even have anything to say, he just liked saying her name. They made out until the kettle boiled, the high pitched whistle prying them apart. Emma kicked at the counter, trying to get her body under control while he poured the tea. Her lips tingled from his kisses; even when he wasn't trying to arouse her, she craved his touch. She hadn't been an affectionate person before she met them, but they gave that to her.

Liam sweetened the tea to taste then turned back to Emma. "Now where were we?" he asked with a grin.

"Whoa, buddy. I thought we were gonna talk?"

Liam stood between her splayed thighs. "I like kissing you better."

She splayed her hands over his chest, lightly stroking. "Well, so do I, but I was hoping to help with your broody face."

"Believe me, you were." He kissed her ear, then slid his lips along her jaw. "Just being around you helps."

She could feel her resolve weakening under his insistent caress. "Really?"

He chuckled. "I know you still find this hard to believe, Emma, but your very presence makes everything better."

"Maybe. Considering you and Killian are the first people to stick around, forgive my skepticism?"

"The world's loss is our gain." Then he was kissing her with passion, fingers sliding up under her tank. He kissed her breathless, stroking her belly. "See? I feel better already."

"Liam, this is serious," she protested.

"I thought you wanted me to be less serious?"

"I never said that. I love you just as you are." She stroked his scruff lovingly. "My stubborn Captain. You don't need to _change_ for me. But the serious captain isn't _all_ that you are. Does that make sense?"

He toyed with a stray lock of her hair. "A bit like we knew how much love you had to give, if you took a chance?"

"Exactly. You guys opened up a whole new life for me. I can't thank you enough for that. Now I want to do the same for you. For both of you."

He hugged her tight, a lump in his throat. "I can't tell you how much that means to me, sweetheart."

"I may not have known exactly what I was getting into, but I don't regret it. Not a single minute."

Liam's heart twisted painfully, but he held his tongue. Instead, he kissed her hard, pouring all his love for her into it. She mewled softly and it was all he could do to pull away. For once, he was going to attempt to reign in his desire. "I think I'm ready now."

She smiled. "Okay." He helped her off the counter and picked up their mugs. Emma accepted hers and led the way back to the living room. This time she settled in Liam's lap and held the old photo album. Gradually, he opened up, telling her the stories from that summer. It was the second without their dad, something that no one else in the family dared to mention. Well, the adults anyway. He and Killian got shuffled off to play with some of their cousins, one of which had no trouble calling the Jones brothers out for being fatherless. But Patrick was a bully, a year older than Liam, but not as big. Even at eleven Liam was bigger than many boys his age, a fact that allowed him to look after Killian around the estate. Nearly every day, Patrick would taunt Killian, especially once the cousins were away from their parents. Liam snapped one day, punching the older boy in the face. Patrick went running to his mummy, blood spewing from his nose.

"So Killian's not the only hot head," Emma said with a dry laugh.

"Oh, I got into serious trouble for that, lass," Liam said, sipping his tea. "And we got sent home on the next train."

"But that kid was an asshole!"

"Taught me to keep a lid on my temper," Liam observed. "Pick my battles."

"What kind of trouble?" Emma had a hard time believing Catherine was a harsh disciplinarian.

"Mum didn't believe in corporeal punishment," Liam explained. "Instead, I had to offer to do odd jobs for our neighbors around the estate. And there were some truly disgusting things tucked away in dark corners."

"Ew," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Indeed."

"What happened to Patrick? Did you ever see him again?"

"I'm not sure. Needless to say, we were not invited back. We lost touch with Papa's side of the family."

She frowned. "They just...stopped talking to you?"

"Mum sent Christmas cards every year. Which I guess isn't a surprise now."

"Why not?"

"You heard Killian, love. She still believed that Papa would come back. All the way to the end." He looked away; he didn't get home until Catherine had passed. He'd been in the middle of exams and unable to get away until they were finished. He still regretted that, leaving Killian alone like that. Only now the guilt was worse.

Emma polished off her tea. "I know I didn't know her, but your mom sounds a bit naïve to me."

"I don't know what to think anymore."

She kissed his scruffy cheek, feeling awful for him. This had to be so confusing for both brothers. Their childhood getting turned on its head.

Killian turned back toward the kitchen; neither Emma nor Liam had seen him. He'd been worried, waking up alone in the big bed. He hastily pulled on a t-shirt and headed downstairs, finding Liam and Emma sitting together in Liam's chair. His heart immediately eased, the latent fear receding at the sight of them. He still had nightmares about losing one or both of them, no matter how much he tried not to. Emma preached patience, but he wasn't sure that would help. His family was his whole world; Killian loved them with every fiber of his being. It was just the way he was wired.

He found the kettle and went about making himself some tea. It was the rare morning the aroma of strong coffee didn't permeate the house. Killian _liked_ coffee, but he didn't need it to live like Emma did.

"Hey you."

Killian turned, Emma offering him a soft quirk of her lips. "Morning."

She cocked her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Not used to waking up alone."

She set her mug aside and pulled him into a hug. Killian buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled of vanilla and sunflowers. "I went to check on Liam," she explained. "He was already awake."

He squeezed tighter then released her. "How is he?"

"Confused. In more pain than he wants to admit."

Killian's brow furrowed, a stab of anger gripping his heart. This was their father's fault, coming back like this. If he'd just stayed away, then they could be thinking about their well earned honeymoon rather than the past. "I hate this."

"Me too."

"I just want it over with."

"Might not be that easy."

"Life rarely is."

She smiled wryly. "Don't I know it."

"My brave lass." He grinned at her and cupped her cheek, brushing her lips with his. She smiled happily and gripped his arm, not letting him get away. Their kiss deepened, Killian pulling her flush with his body.

Emma tangled her tongue with his. _Every morning should start like this,_ she mused, _sharing spine tingling kisses with the men she loved._ Not even the kettle whistling damped Killian's enthusiasm, as he pulled her hair free of its bun. He wove his fingers into it, tugging lightly, making her groan into his mouth. "Down, boy," she whispered.

"But why?" he teased, angling his head once more.

"Water...boiling," she muttered, not letting him go either.

"But I haven't kissed you enough," he complained.

"Definitely more kissing...later." To make her point, she shoved at him a little and he stepped back.

"Fine." He plucked up the kettle and poured his own tea. "Do you want some more, love?"

"Sure."

"There enough for me?" Liam asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Killian nodded, taking his brother's mug. "Morning, brother."

"Morning, Killian."

"Alright?"

Liam nodded, hugging Emma into his side. "Better now."

"Good." Killian made all three mugs and gave Emma and Liam's back. "Did I miss anything?"

"I was just telling Emma about Cousin Patrick."

Killian scowled. "Christ, I haven't thought about that wanker in years."

"I hadn't until the other day."

"He sounds like a piece of work to me," Emma said, blowing on her tea.

"Unfortunately, you can't choose your family," Liam said solemnly.

"But you can," Emma argued. "I chose you. You guys chose me when no one else ever has."

"Well said," Killian agreed. "That side of the family wrote us off a long time ago and I say good riddance."

"This is all the family I need," Emma said firmly, looking at each of them in turn. "The three of us."

"Which begs the question on why our father is back," Liam intoned.

"We're gonna find that out."

Killian looked thoughtful. He couldn't shake the feeling that Ioan being back was a bad thing. Emma's discoveries the night before only reinforced that belief. But he knew Liam needed it to be otherwise. He'd built his life around being the father figure to Killian, long after Killian was an adult. Breaking through that was hard enough, but to then think the rest of his life had been a lie? Killian didn't wish that on his brother. He couldn't.

"We should go out," Killian said abruptly.

"We are," Emma said. "Tonight, remember?"

"No, I know that. We should do something this afternoon. Have some fun."

"Don't we need to start packing?"

"Do you really want to spend the afternoon _packing,_ lass?"

"I know it's not the most fun thing, but we can't go to France without clothes!"

"There are places where that's encouraged," Liam teased.

She swatted his chest. "I think it's the wrong time of year for nude beaches."

"Next time," he said, unapologetic.

She cocked a brow at him. "You guys couldn't handle it. Other men seeing me naked."

Killian chuckled. "She does have a point."

"Besides, I like being yours." They certainly took chances, stealing into closets and restrooms to have sex, but that was more for the thrill of getting caught. All of them had a jealous streak when it came to outsiders. "Also...sand in sensitive areas, yikes."

Killian shuddered. "Too true. Clothed beaches on the south of France it is."

She grinned. "Really?"

He smiled back at her. He loved seeing her childlike glee at simple things. And it felt good to be discussing things aside from the current drama. "Much better than Brighton, lass."

"Aye," Liam agreed. "Definitely bring that little yellow bikini."

"That thing hardly covers me!"

"Exactly."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You guys gonna go in Speedos?"

Killian wrinkled his nose. "Hell no. Bloody uncomfortable things."

She cocked a brow. "And you know that _how_? Are there pictures?"

Killian busied himself with drinking his tea. "So what should we do today? _Not_ packing."

She poked him lightly in the ribs. "Don't think you're getting off that easy, Commander."

"Emma," he whined.

She put her empty mug in the sink. "Oh come on." She reached out and smoothed her hand over his ass. "You know you'd fill them out. Very nicely."

He growled. "Minx."

"It's not my fault you've got a spectacular ass." She squeezed it and gave him a teasing smack. Liam made a grouchy sound and Emma turned around. "Don't pout," she said reassuringly. She reached around to fondle his ass. She was pleased when he sighed. "Hmm, I love yours too, you know. You'd both fill out those Speedos. Make women everywhere jealous because you're mine." She gave him a little swat, just to see what he'd do. Liam rocked into her touch, surprised by how much he enjoyed it.

"Emma," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We like being yours too." She smiled up at him and stood up on her toes to kiss him. He gave her ass a firm squeeze as they made out, a tangle of tongues and teeth. They broke for air and Killian spun her into his arms, swallowing her eager moan.

"If we want to actually leave the house," Liam said, watching Killian kiss Emma breathless. "Then we should stop."

Killian whined in complaint. "Sod it."

"It was your idea!" Emma cried, leaning away from his questing mouth.

"Then you started touching!"

"So it's my fault you can't control your cock?"

"Damn right it is. You're too tempting by half."

"I should make you wait until we get to France."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Emma!"

"Killian!"

"That's not fair!"

"You're not gonna die from lack of sex. We've gone longer without."

"And it nearly bloody drove us all mad."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

She huffed at him and spun out of his arms, marching up to Liam and kissing him senseless. Then she crossed her arms and pulled her tank top off. "Well, what are you two waiting for?" She stripped off her yoga pants and dashed off, daring them to catch her.

"Bloody hell," they swore. They shared a smirk, then hurried after her. A naked Emma was something neither of them could resist. It took a few minutes to find her; she was good at hiding. They finally caught up with her in the den where she was sitting in the desk chair, backwards, arm folded on the top rung. She smirked, regarding then almost casually.

"Nice of you to join me."

"New house rule," Killian said. "Emma's naked. All the time."

Liam nodded. "Agreed."

"Don't I get a say?"

"No," they said together.

She laughed. "You guys are so easy."

"Have you seen you, lass? Perfect in every way."

"Sexy as hell," Killian agreed.

Emma pushed herself up, sauntering between them. Now that she was committed, she intended to enjoy herself. Besides, it was better than worrying about their dinner that night. "So why am I the only one who's naked here?" She yanked on their waistbands, dragging them closer. "I think this should be a naked party."

"As the lady wishes," Liam said, stooping to kiss her. He let her go abruptly and pushed her toward Killian, fingers flying to the hem of his shirt. She got caught up in Killian's needy kiss as Liam stripped. Killian somehow got her on the floor, mouth sliding down to suckle her breast. Emma keened, gripping the back of his head and yanking him back. Wetness pooled between her thighs, his hands everywhere.

"Can't get enough of kissing you," he muttered, sucking her swollen lip. "So sweet."

She nodded and kissed him harder. "Clothes," she reminded him.

He nodded reluctantly. "Take care of her, Liam," he said, moving to yank on his clothes. Emma smiled at Liam as he knelt beside her. He reverently cupped her chin, thumb stroking the apple of her cheek. His mouth descended on hers, surprisingly sweet, given her teasing. She moaned softly, feeling it all the way to her toes. Liam sank down, cupping the back of her head. She tried to deepen the kiss, but Liam kept it sweet, tenderly stroking her tongue with his. One of his hands found her breast, kneading the soft swell; it fit perfectly in his hand.

Killian finished stripping and grabbed a couple of pillows from the loveseat. He set them aside and knelt on Emma's other side. He traced the line of her hip, down her thigh. Emma mewled into Liam's mouth, hips rocking unconsciously.

"Lay back, sweetheart," Liam murmured. Emma rolled on her back and Killian pushed a pillow under her hips.

"Planning on making you beg," Killian said, stroking his cock.

"Worship this body," Liam added, tracing a line down her belly. "Beautiful."

Emma wet her lips. "Shit." She knew once they made things all about her pleasure, she was in for a ride. Killian bent down and kissed her passionately, his cock digging into her hip as Liam moved to her feet. He kissed each arch, massaging them. She was learning her body in new and exiting ways since they came into her life. They left no part of her unexplored.

It was sweet torture the way they touched her. Killian thumbed her nipples, not pressing harder, sending endless waves of want to her core. Liam teased her, working his way down her legs with lips and hands, in no hurry. They had all day. She lost track of time, unable to focus on anything outside of their exquisite touch.

Killian licked at her collar, sucking a mark into her skin. Liam kissed her right hip, teeth scraping. Emma scrambled against the carpet for purchase as they marked her, branded her as theirs. Whimpers tumbled from her lips, the ache sharp between her legs. She tried to rub her thighs together, but Liam tugged on her ankle.

"Don't make us tie you up, love," he whispered in her ear. "Someday we'll spread you out, tie these lovely wrists and ankles." She moaned loudly; she'd imagined being tied spread eagled to their bed.

"Perhaps use the riding crop on this lush skin," Killian added, squeezing a breast. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Emma swallowed and nodded. "God yes." She could almost feel the sting of the crop; she'd loved it the first time.

"There's a good girl. You're always so good, Emma," Liam said, kissing her stomach.

"You crave this," Killian said, kissing the corner of her mouth. "The things we do to you. The way it makes you feel."

"Yes," she whimpered, hardly recognizing her own voice. "Your touch...your mouths...your cocks. I need everything you do to me."

"Fuck, I love you," Liam said, covering her mouth with his. She gave as good as she got, her head rising off the floor. Killian moved to her breast, tonguing a pebbled nipple, teasing her. Liam moved to her other breast, giving it similar attention. Emma moaned loudly, the dual sensation going right to her core. Her thighs were slick; if she were wearing panties, they'd be ruined. The brothers alternated between sucking and simply teasing, whispering sweet praise into her skin. Her hips rolled unconsciously. How long would they go?

"Please!" she cried at last. "Please, please, please!"

"Please what?"

"Touch me! Fuck me! I don't care!"

Liam's hand moved first, sliding a single digit into her cunt. "Jesus Christ, she is _soaked_ , brother."

Killian rolled back on his haunches, fingers skimming over her stomach before adding a finger to her heat. "Soaked and hot," he agreed. Together, they lightly finger fucked her, taking turns licking her swollen clit. Emma screamed and writhed, it was nowhere ear enough to get her off. Which she suspected was the point.

" _Fuck!"_ she cried, fruitlessly trying to grind her hips into their touch. "Please! Please let me come! I'll do anything! Anything! Fuck me however you want. As long as you want! Just please let me come!"

Both brothers groaned; rarely did they get her to beg so beautifully. They usually tried to see how many times they could get her off, rather than deny her. They got off on her pleasure. They shared a look and added a finger apiece to her sopping hole, stretching her. "Hang on to the chair, Emma," Liam ordered, pumping his hand faster. When she finally climaxed, it would rock her soul.

Emma raised her arms, scrabbling for the chair. She latched onto the legs of the wooden chair, her back arching. The brothers were in perfect sync as they fingered her, sinking in so deep. She was incredibly wet, taking them easily. Killian bent down and sucked hard on her clit. The orgasm hit her like a tidal wave; Emma screamed and screamed, her body shaking from head to toe. It took some minutes to bring her down; she couldn't stop trembling from the intense high.

Liam and Killian licked their fingers clean, reveling in her taste. One of Liam's favorite things was to eat her; he often told her he could spend hours between her thighs.

Emma blinked her eyes open once she could breathe again; their lustful blue gazes made her shiver. "Wow."

"Perfect," Killian said softly, seeking her hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing the back. "Such a good girl, Emma."

"Love to hear you beg," Liam said, rubbing his cock. "So good."

"Oh god." Emma wet her lips, vaguely recalling the things she said. Her eyes fell to Liam's lap and she swallowed. "Oh _god."_

"You didn't think we'd deny you what you crave?" Killian said with a chuckle. "You love when we fill you up."

"You need both of us," Liam said matter of factly. "You need us inside you."

Weakly, she nodded. "Please." Her hips were already moving, rocking against the air.

"On your hands and knees, lass," Killian said. Emma groaned and pushed herself up. He pushed her sweaty tresses aside and kissed down her back, his cock rubbing her ass. "One in front and one in back," he told her. "You love that, don't you?"

She nodded hard, too far gone to care. "Yes!"

"Fuck, I wish we were recording this," Liam muttered, thumb tracing her mouth. "She's glorious like this."

"She's a wanton girl, our Emma," Killian agreed. "You'll let us record this next time, won't you, love? Then we'll play it back so you can see how fucking amazing you are."

Emma whimpered, rocking back into Killian, aching to be filled. "Anything you want," she repeated. "God, just fuck me!"

Killian kissed between her shoulder blades. "So insistent, I love it." He positioned himself at her leaking hole. "Take me in, darling," he growled. "Just ease back."

Emma did as he said, whimpering as he finally penetrated her. She relished that first stretch; her boys were thick and long, always filling her completely. Killian groaned as she rocked back and forth, fucking him slower than he expected.

Liam watched her, the look of bliss on her face as Killian's cock slid in and out of her cunt. "So beautiful," he whispered.

Emma wet her lips and looked up at him. "Please?" she asked, glancing down at his weeping cock. Her mouth watered, ready to take him down her throat. "Please, Liam?"

"Bloody fuck," he mumbled, unable to resist her pleading. He painted her lips with precum as she rocked on Killian's cock, shivering at the warmth of her lips. When she opened, he groaned, pushing forward, sinking into the warm wet cavern. Often when they did this, Emma was restrained somehow, but this time she could take them at her pace, rocking back and forth, Killian in her cunt and Liam in her mouth. She relaxed her throat, drowning in want as Liam sank even deeper.

"Fuck," both brothers cursed. Killian gripped her hips, not stopping her, just needing something to hold. Liam pulled her hair back from her face, giving him the perfect view of his cock disappearing inside her mouth.

Her knees started to ache but she didn't stop, maintaining her slow and steady pace. She never felt tawdry or cheap when they had sex (unless that was part of the game) because she knew they worshipped her. She could feel the love flowing between them, even in this position.

"Emma...fuck, love," Killian muttered, kneading her ass. "Could ride you forever, so hot."

"She's perfect," Liam agreed, stroking her cheek. "Touch her, brother. Want to feel her come."

"Are you gonna be a good girl and come?" Killian asked, finally taking control and thrusting into her. She was so slick that he bottomed out, making her groan around Liam's cock. "Good girls come on command."

Emma moaned again, wanting to be a good girl for them. Wanting to be what they needed now of all times. She let Liam slip from her mouth so she could speak. "Yes!" she cried. "I want to come for you! Please!"

"We'll have to reward her for such lovely begging," Liam said, guiding his cock back into her mouth. "She's been so good."

"Aye." Killian held her by the hips, taking her with harder thrusts. "Suck Liam, sweetheart. And come when I say."

She mewled around Liam's cock, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking him down in earnest. They found a rhythm; Emma could feel Liam trembling. He was close. Killian reached around her hip and found her clit. He rubbed the sensitive nub and she shuddered, so close. He pressed harder, adjusting his hips. "God, come, Emma. _Come_." Stars popped behind her eyes as she exploded, body convulsing as she drowned in pleasure. Liam grunted; he could _feel_ her high, his hips stuttered. He gripped her hair and thrust into her mouth, crying out her name reverently as he emptied himself down her throat. The moment Liam fell backwards, Killian tightened his grip, pistoning into Emma wildly, relishing her whimpering cries. He came with a roar, fingers bruising her hips so tight did he hold her.

Emma's next moment of true awareness found her on the couch, the boys caressing her skin lovingly. Killian kissed each of her blossoming bruises, whispering his love for her. She raised her head, smiling. "Hey."

"Welcome back."

"Did I fall asleep?"

Liam shrugged. "Not exactly. But you were mumbling things."

"Oh. Sorry?"

They chuckled. "We fucked you into incoherency, lass. I think we should take that as a compliment?"

Her smile widened. "You really should. That was different."

Killian looked affronted. "Don't we always make things about your pleasure?"

"Oh, you do. Which...not complaining. But I liked that one. A lot."

"You deserve it," Liam said, kissing her lips chastely.

She hummed. "Only next time? Can we do it in the bed? My knees are killing me."

They laughed. "Agreed," Killian promised. He combed his fingers through her hair. "Guess that means we're staying home today?"

"That's a joke, right?" She shoved at him playfully. "So we got a little distracted? I'm starving."

"Lunch is already on the way," Liam confirmed. "Italian."

"Bless you."

"Although I'm beginning to think the delivery people are on to us. We always order out after sex."

Emma laughed. "Maybe you should stop answering the door in your boxer shorts."

"Would you rather I answer the door nude?" he teased.

"Hell no." She pushed herself into a sitting position, her knees sore. "Didn't we go over this? My eyes only."

Liam pounced on her, kissing her hard. "Love your possessive streak, love."

Killian rubbed one of her knees. "I'll second that."

She shrugged. "This is the first time I've ever felt like anything was truly mine," she said simply.

"No matter what happens," Killian murmured, "that will always be true. We're yours, Emma."

She pulled him in for a kiss. "Good."

Liam ducked into the kitchen to fetch her clothes; the boys helped her dress while they waited for lunch to arrive. Eventually, they moved to the living room, Emma stretching out on the couch, while the boys perched on the floor. Killian booted up the Netflix to resume their _Doctor Who_ marathon.

"You just relax," Liam said, squeezing her hand lightly.

"That will not be a problem."

"Worn out?" Killian asked, frowning slightly.

She reached up and played with his slightly shaggy hair. Them being home meant their grooming wasn't quite military grade; it had some time since the memorial service. She kinda liked it longer; Killian's curled adorably around his ears. "Can't I just enjoy a quiet afternoon with my two favorite sailors?"

He smiled softly; he would happily do anything she asked. "Of course. Maybe you'll be up for a round of Mario Cart later?"

"You're on, buddy." They had an ongoing rivalry; the boys appalled that Emma had missed out on some classic video games from their youth. Right now, Killian was winning, but Emma and Liam were catching up.

As the afternoon wore on, Emma noticed both brothers subtly (or not so subtly) cling to her, alternately resting their heads in her lap as she played Mario Cart, or holding her as they watched TV. She suspected it was due to their dinner date with Ioan, but she didn't have any words to make it better. She just held them a little tighter and showered them with affection.

By mutual consent, they waited as long as they could before going to shower and dress for dinner. Emma was unsurprised when they joined her in the shower; she welcomed their wandering hands and needy kisses. Killian fondled her breasts with soapy hands as Liam slipped into her from behind, taking her with jerky thrusts. Her cries echoed against the tile as he bottomed out over and over, dragging her over the edge with him. Her skin was still buzzing as Killian moved her, fingers sliding between her legs. Emma laid her head back against the tile, reaching for him, wet fingers slipping easily over his cock. He let her rest on the ledge, lifting her right leg as he drove into her still quivering heat. She bit her lip; the angle was perfect. She dragged his mouth to hers, kissing him desperately as he took what he needed from her body, quickly reaching the ultimate moment of bliss. He pinched her clit, still hard inside her, groaning low in his throat when she fell a second time.

"Thank you," Killian murmured, kissing her sweetly as he slipped from her.

Emma deepened the kiss, wanting to offer whatever support they needed. "I love you." She stood and slightly wobbly legs and pulled Liam into a wet kiss. "I love you."

He held her by the hips. "We love you too, Emma."

She smiled and kissed him one last time before moving to shut off the water. Silently, they exited the shower and gathered fluffy towels. Emma dried off and wrapped up her hair as she wandered naked into the closet. She chose a simple dark blue dress that fell to her knees; it was attractive without being too revealing. The boys wore their best suits; for some reason, Ioan invited them to one of the best restaurants in the city. Emma liked it because it was public, in case things got ugly. After drying her hair, she twisted it on a variety of styles, unable to decide.

"Here, let me," Killian said, coming to stand behind her.

She smiled into the mirror, leaning back against him. "You sure?"

"Aye. You have such lovely hair, lass." He lightly massaged her scalp with deft fingers and she groaned. "Is this like...a thing with you? Obsessed with your girlfriend's hair?"

"This is just for you, my love."

"You guys pamper me way too much."

"Something we'll have to agree to disagree on," he said with a smirk. "A woman like you should have the very best."

"I already do. I've got the two of you in my life." She covered his hand with her left, her engagement ring shining in the bright light. "And I plan on staying."

He brought the proffered hand to his lips. "I look forward to our special day."

"You won't be able to do my hair," she reminded him. "No seeing the dress, remember?"

"Rubbish tradition if you ask me."

"We're flouting all the others. I like keeping that one."

"So we shall." He started working on her hair, brushing it thoroughly before pulling it up into a simple style, secured with clips. "Thank you, Emma," he said, securing a few stray whisps at the back of her neck.

"For what?"

"For staying with Liam this morning. I'm worried about him."

She locked eyes with him in the mirror. "I am too. And you."

"I'm fine."

She shook her head. "You don't have to be fine. Let me look after you two for a change."

"You already did. We got blown up, remember?" It came out more harsh than he intended. "Apologies, love."

"See? You're not fine. And that's okay. But I'm here for both of you. Anything you need, okay?" She turned around, standing. "Just don't shut me out. Please."

He lightly brushed her lips with his. "I promise."

She smiled then kissed him more firmly before shooing him away. "Go check on Liam while I finish in here. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Killian ducked out, leaving her to finish her make up. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she tucked her wallet and phone into her matching clutch and slipped on her platform heels.

"Cab will be here...wow," Liam said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "You look lovely, Emma."

"I've never 'met the parents' before," she said, spinning around. "Think the fancy restaurant will kick me out?"

"They'd be mad," he said, looking her up and down. "I love this color on you."

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"Don't think of this as meeting a parent," Killian advised. "Man hasn't been our father in twenty five years. Rich of him to think he can now."

"Killian," Liam said warningly.

"What? Hasn't that bloody burner phone convinced you he can't be trusted?"

"Don't fight," Emma said seriously. "Please. Not now."

Both brothers looked chagrined. "Sorry."

"It's stressful, I get it. I agree though that we should be wary." She got interrupted by her phone buzzing. She pulled it out of her clutch, frowning at the caller ID. It was Mary Margaret. Part of her hoped it was Lily, but it was probably too soon for her to have news. Emma shared a look with the boys as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Emma?"

"Hey Mary Margaret. Can we make this quick? We're meeting someone for dinner." Things had happened so quickly, she hadn't found the time to fill her friends on what was happening. And over the phone wasn't how she wanted to explain.

"Okay. I talked to my mother. She's coming to Ruby's show!"

Emma forced a smile. She'd forgotten about that too. "That's...that's great. What do you need us to do?"

"Just show up really. Day after tomorrow?"

She sighed. "Sure, I think we can do that."

"Emma, is everything okay?"

She laughed dryly. "Not exactly. Can I fill you in later? Things are kinda intense right now."

Mary Margaret tutted but agreed. "We'll talk really soon, Emma," she said sternly. Sometimes Mary Margaret sounded more like a mother than her friend.

"Sure. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"Ruby's show?" Killian asked.

"Yeah. Day after tomorrow. If we're not up to it, then we're not. Let's see how this goes."

Liam let out a frustrated growl. "We should be getting ready for the wedding and France," he muttered. "Not dealing with this." Why did their father choose now to come back into their lives? The more Liam thought about it, the more he thought Killian was right and it bothered him.

"Hey, one thing at a time," Emma said, taking his hand. "We've got the wedding all planned now. All we have to do is show up."

The cab showed up not long after; no one had wanted to be the designated driver. Emma suspected it was more the fact that they could hold each other's hands in the back of the cab; she didn't think they'd be doing much drinking. Everyone was too wired. And Emma didn't trust Ioan as far as she could throw him.

It took nearly forty five minutes to work their way through London traffic; another reason Emma was glad for the cab. Liam was tense to her left, Killian tried to ease the tension with lame jokes. The cab let them out at the valet; Killian helped her out of the cab. She looped her arm through his and took Liam's hand the moment he came around the corner. A few of the valets looked at them oddly, but they were used to this. A man took Emma's wrap as soon as they were inside and the trio stepped up to the host.

"Jones, table for four?" Liam asked.

"Yes, Mr. Churchill has already arrived. He had your table moved to our private room, I hope that is satisfactory?"

Emma frowned but said nothing. She'd been counting on the public aspect of this, but if what Liam said was true, then Ioan clearly didn't want to be seen with her. That rankled. Liam shook his head. "Actually, it's not. Can you get us our original table?"

"Of course, sir." The poor man didn't look happy about having to move Ioan from the private room, but none of them cared. "Follow me."

"Good call, Liam," Killian whispered as they walked through the dining room. There were a few looks of recognition; for the first time, Emma didn't mind. This might be a case where their notoriety could come in handy.

"We're doing this our way," Liam said, smiling grimly. "Whether he likes it or not."

They got a table in the corner, but in clear view of the rest of the restaurant. It was one of the nicest places Emma had ever been in; the staff were in sharp suits or crisp white blouses and black skirts. All the male patrons were in suits and the women wore dresses. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling at regular intervals; all the tables had long white tablecloths and fine china. They'd been to nice places, but only on special occasions. They had simple taste, preferring a relaxed atmosphere when they went out. Killian held out Emma's chair when they got to the table; she shivered as she sat.

Liam sat to her left and Killian to her right, Liam ordered a bottle of wine. They all shared a nervous look, stealing glances around the room. Where was Ioan? It hadn't been that long, but how long did it take to switch tables? Would he bail now that they had changed the rules? Emma tried to look at her menu but she couldn't focus. It was in French. Thanks to her tutorial, she thought she'dbe able to understand at least some of it. If she could focus long enough to read the damn thing.

"I still don't understand the French's obsession with bloody snails," Killian muttered, perusing the menu as well.

"If I recall correctly," a low voice said calmly, "you always had simple taste, Killian."

All three of them looked up; Emma's breath caught. She'd been too thrown the other day, but now that she got a better look at the man, it struck her how much like Liam he looked. His curly hair was graying slightly, he was clean shaven. But Ioan Jones had brown eyes where Liam's were her favorite startling blue. He was handsome, composed, utterly self possessed. He didn't immediately strike her as a man who could just leave his young family on a whim, but she couldn't forget that he had.

"Much has changed," Killian said shortly.

Ioan's gaze flickered to Emma. "I can see that." He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. It looked so strange to her; it wasn't the way Liam looked at her. At all. "Miss Swan, I presume? Liam's told me so much about you."

Emma held out her hand. "Mr. Jones."

Ioan chuckled. "No one has called me that in many years," he said, shaking her hand. Emma had to suppress a shiver, not in the good way. He came across as far too casual, like no time had passed, despite his words. Just who did he think he was?

Liam looked from Emma to Killian, concern etched in his features. He couldn't forget his father's face when he tried to explain the brothers' relationship with Emma. Disapproval had rolled off him in waves; traitorously, Liam had found himself feeling bad. Then he remembered what this path had brought him and he berated himself for even a moment's hesitation. As Emma let go of Ioan's hand, Liam snagged hers under the table and squeezed tightly. She squeezed back.

"I'm pleased you could join us," Ioan was saying, taking his seat. He picked up the nearby bottle of wine to pour his own glass. "I've heard such interesting things."

"Bollocks," Killian hissed. "Liam's already told us you don't approve of Emma."

"I never said that."

"Not in so many words," Liam cut in. "But your line of questioning was pretty clear."

"I admit to being taken aback," Ioan said calmly. His gaze flickered to the ring on Emma's hand. "Even you have to agree that such a situation is unusual, Killian."

"Aye, we're reminded of that every time we step out of our house. We didn't ask for that. We didn't ask for any of this. We just want to enjoy our lives in peace."

"Then you shouldn't have gone on national television," Ioan snapped. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I won't apologize for our choices, Papa," Liam said firmly. "We've done nothing wrong."

Everyone was silent. Their waiter returned, allowing them to fill the ringing silence. Ioan ordered without even glancing at the menu. Killian helped Emma choose something, since his French was still better than hers. Liam growled something about soup and the waiter left quickly, clearly put off by the tension at the table.

Emma decided to get to the heart of the matter. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question. You've been out of their lives for a long time. What do you think is going to happen here?"

Ioan sat up straighter, ensnared by Emma's forthrightness. "You think I have some nefarious purpose."

"We know about the burner phone," Liam said. "Emma's an investigator, didn't I tell you?"

Ioan's face fell, and Emma allowed herself a little smile of victory. Until she looked at Liam, who just looked sad. "Yes, about that..."

Killian took a pull on his wine. "You seriously expect us to believe anything you say?"

"I'm your father."

"You were," Liam said bitterly. "But that man's gone, isn't he?" He swallowed, Emma reached over and threaded her fingers through his. She couldn't imagine how hard this was for him.

Killian fought to keep his emotions under control. "Just tell us why," he bit out. "Why you're here. Why you left us. Why I had to watch my mother pine for someone who was never coming home."

For the first time, Ioan looked stricken. "Catherine?"

His younger son nodded. "She never gave up hope. Believed you'd come home. And you _never did._ " His fingers twitched, recalling how sore they were from spending hours learning how to play Liam's old guitar, trying to comfort his mother. She loved music. Killian had been too young to join him when Liam was taking lessons. His brother had to quit after Ioan left; there wasn't any money for his lessons. Liam stoically put the guitar away and never looked at it again. Killian found it tucked in the closet when he was sixteen. A kind nurse had shown him some basic cords while he sat with Catherine during her treatments. It never failed to put a smile on her face, no matter how awful he was. "You left."

Emma bit her lip, whatever memory was going through Killian's head, it hurt. Liam squeezed her hand, giving her silent encouragement. She stood, ignoring everyone else, and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't cry, but he did hold her by the waist, inhaling her soothing sunflower scent. She stroked his hair and he sighed. His tangled emotions fell away; all that mattered was her.

"We have a right to know," Liam said, watching his family. He couldn't look at his father, not when his very presence was causing Killian so much pain. "So unless you're willing to be honest, then I would suggest you leave. Now."

Emma kissed the crown of Killian's head. "You okay?"

He squeezed her waist lightly. "Aye."

She eased back a little and drew his lips to hers. "Now?"

His blue eyes twinkled. "Much better." It always astonished him how giving and affectionate she was. He knew her past was hard but she was so loving. It was a crime for that to be stifled in anyway.

She resumed her seat, leveling Ioan with her icy stare. "You heard Liam. Answers. Now."

It occurred to Ioan for the very first time, that his sons were utter strangers to him. He could see pieces of the young boys he'd abandoned so many years ago, but these were grown men. They'd changed. He could clearly see Catherine in her boys. In all his travels, all his adventures, he'd allowed himself to forget. It was his way of coping. As the years went by and Ioan Jones got further in the past, he almost convinced himself that he really was Brent Churchill or Ioan Lyons, or whoever he needed to be to do his job. A job he was very good at, even if it was less than moral.

This was his crossroads: do the job he'd been paid for or risk his neck.

Like the coward he was, he decided to stall. "I didn't know. About Catherine. Killian, I swear I didn't know."

"Why?" he demanded. "How could you not know your wife was dying?!"

"I wasn't in the country."

Liam looked surprised. "So where were you? Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I didn't lie about that," Ioan said hastily. "I was trying to protect you. All of you. I got caught up in something I couldn't get out of. I had a promise that you boys and your mother would be left in peace."

"What could have been so awful that you had to abandon your family?" Emma asked, disgusted. For her, there wasn't a reason powerful enough to force her from people she loved.

"You really don't want to know."

"Try me."

Ioan considered her. "You were left," he observed. "I can see it in those indignant eyes."

"Leave Emma out of this," Killian and Liam snarled.

"You brought her here," Ioan pointed out. "I wanted to meet privately."

"I happen to know when people are lying to me," Emma said calmly, ignoring the elder Jones jibe about her past. "They've asked you to be honest. Assuming you're even capable of that."

"And who are you?" Ioan shot back. "You've attached yourself to two up and coming officers, crossed the bloody ocean for this...farce you call a relationship! You insult my Catherine's memory by wearing that ring." His plan was going to hell, but faced with what his sons had become, he didn't bother to reign in his disgust. He'd deal with the fallout later. "Tell me, do you play them off each other? Make them fight for your favors? You must be good to keep them strung along like this."

"You don't know anything about me," Emma snapped. "If you want to throw away your family, then that's on _you_ , asshole."

Killian and Liam stood, fury written in their features. Liam didn't know how the man he once knew as his father had become this bitter judgmental man, but he found that he didn't care. No one insulted Emma in front of him. Ever. Emma was already at Killian's side, attempting to soothe him. "Emma, Killian, we're leaving."

"Liam," Killian growled.

"Now." Emma nodded in agreement, tugging on Killian's hand. He came reluctantly. Their food hadn't arrived, but no one was very hungry. Let Ioan foot the expensive bill for uneaten food. Liam held his head up as he led the little family out of the restaurant. He could feel the eyes on them, but this time it didn't bother him. He wasn't ashamed of who he loved, how he lived his life. They'd worked too hard to get to this point, been through hell. Fuck it.

They paused only long enough to get Emma's wrap, then stalked outside. Killian put the silk around her shoulders and pulled her in for a fiery kiss. "I love you," he muttered.

"I know. I _know_ ," she said, cupping his scruffy cheeks. She kissed him again, then turned to Liam who fucking tipped her back with the force of his kiss. She mewled, bowled over by the intensity of it.

"Love you," he whispered, between kisses. "So much."

She smiled. "I know." When he put her upright, she was flushed, her body tingling all the way to her toes. "Home?"

Liam shook his head. "If it's okay with you two, I'd like to enjoy our evening out."

Emma's smile widened. "I'd like that. Killian?"

"Wright's?"

"Perfect." Liam hailed another cab as Killian held Emma close. She could still feel the tension in his body; she slipped her hands under his suit jacket and rubbed his back.

"Thank you, lass."

"You okay?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Let me get a few drinks in me first."

She kissed his thrumming pulse. "I can agree with that."

Liam held open the door of the cab and they piled in. He came around and joined them, the door slamming behind him. His head was still a swirling mess of emotions. To make matters worse, they didn't get any answers. It was the one thing he needed and they'd failed. He'd failed. Again.

"Hey," Emma said, cupping his chin. "I know that face."

"I certainly hope so or you got in the cab with the wrong bloke."

She poked him lightly in the ribs. "You know what I mean. You're blaming yourself for something that's _not_ your fault."

"How is this debacle not my fault? If I'd just listened to Killian..." It was rare when he admitted his brother was right, but surely this was one of them. If he'd just left well enough alone, if he'd just focused on his family, they would be happily at home or out with friends or getting ready for their honeymoon.

"We made this decision together," Emma said firmly. "Together, the three of us. If you're gonna beat yourself up, let us share a portion of the blame."

"She's right," Killian said suddenly. "We all wanted answers, not that we bloody got them."

Emma covered his hand with hers. "I think you were right back there," she pointed out. "Not sure we could have believed him anyway. Lily's working on what really happened to him."

"I couldn't..." Liam swallowed. "I couldn't listen to him speak to Emma that way."

His lip wobbled and she hugged him tight. It was awkward in the cab, but her heart was breaking for them. They were genuine, noble, loved with everything they had. She was so lucky; she never felt like she was enough. For all that, they wanted to be with her. She felt Killian press against her back and she smiled wetly. "I think we've all heard worse."

"That doesn't make it okay. He tried to imply you were a...a..." Liam trailed off; he couldn't say it.

"Worse was dragging Mum into it," Killian said bitterly. "He has no fucking right."

"I know," Liam said heavily. Emma let him go, but continued to hold his hand. "Fucking bastard."

"Liam..." Killian said cautiously.

"You were right," Liam admitted, looking his brother in the eye. The passing streetlights illuminated his brother's face, concern and contrition written in his features. "I should have listened to you."

"I didn't want to be right," Killian said seriously. "I truly didn't."

"It's okay."

When they arrived at Wright's, Emma watched as the brothers hugged on the sidewalk. Seeing them united gave her hope that they could get through this as a family. They had so much to fight for. Ignoring the chilly breeze, they beckoned her forward and she stepped into their arms.

"Now it's a shame to waste this pretty dress," Liam said, kissing her hairline. "Let's grab a drink and some greasy English food."

"Sounds good to me." Emma led the way into the pub, tucking into their usual booth. Killian stepped up to the bar and ordered their usual fare, beers for them, rum and coke for Emma. Baskets of fish and chips appeared; they were friendly with the owner of the pub.

"All alone tonight?" Wayne, the proprietor, asked.

"Just us. The gang's taking the night off," Emma assured him, popping a chip in her mouth.

"Pity."

"I'll tell Ruby you said that."

Wayne shrugged. "I like her; she's a spitfire."

"Pool table clear?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. Don't expect anyone to challenge ya. The lass is a shark!" Wayne chuckled as the headed back to the kitchen.

"He's right, you know," Liam said, nudging her playfully. "You're ridiculously good at that game."

She shrugged. "Learned after I got out of jail," she said quietly. "Kept me fed for a while."

Liam's face fell. "Sorry, love."

"No, it's fine. Gives us something to do together, right?"

"Aye." He kissed her temple as Killian returned with their drinks. "You teasing Wayne again, Emma?"

"He started it," she replied with a grin.

"I'm sure he did." Both brothers stripped off their suit jackets and rolled up their sleeves. This was much better than the stuffy restaurant. They got quiet as they ate; all of them deep in thought. The night had been a disaster; sadly, Killian wasn't that surprised. Anyone who could callously abandon their family had nothing positive to give the world. He hurt most for Liam, who'd at least been hopeful.

Emma got the second round of drinks, kicking off her platform heels when she returned. "Do you guys think we should still ask Lily to look into your dad?" she asked quietly.

Killian took a long pull on his beer. "He sought us out for a reason," he observed. "He could have just stayed away."

Liam nodded sadly. "I agree. Whatever his reason, it's not to reconnect with his long lost sons."

"Okay. I'll check with Lily tomorrow then. See if she's found anything. From the way he was talking, it sounded like he got into something big."

"Criminal?" Liam asked.

She gave him a sad tight lipped smile. "Possibly. It's scarily easy to get in deeper than you intend."

"You found your way."

"It wasn't easy. Even when I was on my feet, I moved around a lot. Running, I guess. When we met in New York, that was the longest I'd stayed anywhere since I got out of jail."

"Did you find what you were searching for?"

She looked from one to the other, a slow smile gracing her lips. "Yeah, I did. Thanks to you guys."

"Lucky us."

"Lucky me." She looked over to the empty pool table. "So who wants to play?"

"I'm game," Liam said. "Killian?"

"Winner gets to open the first wedding gift?"

"There are wedding gifts?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Well, among us." At Emma's wide eyes, he chuckled. "You've got a few days, darling."

"Really going to France with you is gift enough," Liam said, threading their fingers together across the table. "But we couldn't resist the opportunity to spoil you."

"I'm assuming these are _private_ gifts?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Emma rolled her eyes, but made a note to squeeze in a stop at her favorite sex shop. Maybe she could persuade Ruby or Mary Margaret to come after she talked to Lily tomorrow. In the meantime, she had a round robin to win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Okay, this chapter was a challenge. There are a lot of emotions swirling and when that happens the Swan Joneses lean on each pretty heavily. You all know what that means by now. ;) Also this chapter may seem weighted toward Liam, but we'll dive into Killian's thoughts and feelings more deeply soon enough. Didn't anyone to think I'm neglecting him. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Ha, no.

 **Chapter 4**

"Killian? Could you get the laundry?" Emma called from the bedroom.

"One minute!" she heard him yell up the stairs. Until they could get some answers on the subject of Ioan Jones, they decided the night before to move ahead with their plans. The wedding was in five days and Emma was excited. They were finally packing, doing laundry, and otherwise putting the house into shape to be left alone for a solid month. She'd just gotten off the phone with the postal service, arranging to have their mail held rather than delivered. She didn't want to risk one of the paps snooping. They had enough problems.

"One load of laundry," Killian announced, carrying the overloaded basket in his arms.

"Thanks, babe."

He grinned at her. "Did you just call me babe?"

She scowled. "It sounds weird in your accent."

"But you did!" He laid the basket aside, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I don't think you've ever done that before."

"Really?"

"You're not one for pet names," he observed. "But that is not a complaint."

"You guys have so many for me. Maybe it's time I tried some out?"

He kissed her cheek. "You're adorable."

She pushed at him playfully. "Shut up."

"Too late," Liam called from the closet. "I've known that for a year now, love."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Can we just get back to work? These clothes aren't going to pack themselves."

"How many clothes are you planning on taking?" Killian asked, heading to sort out the fresh load of laundered clothes. He separated them into piles by person before folding or hanging each item. They chipped in equally on the chores; there were no teasing comments about Emma's collection of lingerie. He just carefully laid his favorites in her suitcase, giving her a sly wink.

"Well, we're gonna be gone a month. How many do you think we'll need?"

"There'll be places to do laundry while we're away," Liam said, poking his head out of the closet. He was measuring the space; they decided to call their landlord and see about expanding the closet. Even Liam had been convinced the status quo wouldn't be feasible going forward.

"I'm discovering how many clothes I've bought since moving here," Emma said, carefully adding another of her nicer dresses to a garment bag. "It might be more than I owned before. Which is slightly frightening."

"Frightening?"

Emma looked around the room. It was a bit of a mess as they put together the things they wanted to take with them. And suddenly she actually had to fight a lump in her throat because this was a _home_. This was a place where she found love and a family. She didn't _have_ to make sure all her possessions could fit in her tiny Bug.

"Emma?" Liam and Killian were at her side in a flash, looking concerned.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm good." She smiled weakly. "I was just..." She shrugged. "Remember me telling you I used to move around a lot?" They nodded. "Whenever I moved somewhere I could only take what would fit in my Bug. If it didn't fit, it was either left behind or taken to Goodwill. But this...this is home. You know?"

Neither brother said a word, they simply hugged her. She pressed kisses to whatever skin she could reach, holding them tightly. Killian kissed her forehead tenderly. "I think when we return...we should tell Gil we want to buy this place."

"I think that's an excellent idea, brother," Liam agreed. "I know we talked about it. I think it's time to make it happen."

Emma found their hands. "As long as we're together, I don't care. But I do love this house."

"If we make this place ours and fix the closet situation, we could turn the other bedrooms into guest rooms," Liam said, squeezing her fingers.

"Let's talk about that when we get back," Emma said, nudging him. "As much as I love this place, I'm pretty excited about this honeymoon thing."

Liam kissed her temple. "Me too, love."

They got back to work, Emma and Killian working on packing while Liam tinkered on his laptop. He finalized a few plans for the trip, since Emma was safely occupied. He and Killian had thought long and hard about this trip; indeed, they'd be talking about taking her since not long after she agreed to stay in England permanently. Circumstances had prevented them from going for one reason or another and Liam was determined not to squander this chance. His father be damned.

He was still processing everything that happened. Even now, there was a part of him that didn't want to accept that the man he idolized had turned out to be so terrible, but he couldn't deny what he'd seen and heard. For Ioan to imply that the love of Liam's life was a morally bankrupt person because she loved he and his brother equally...he'd cut off friends for less. Liam always knew the trio's relationship would be difficult for a lot of people to accept but he never expected his own father to be among them.

Then again, he'd never expected to see his father again, full stop.

And if his father was a threat to their family, then Liam would deal with that. Decisively.

"Liam, do you can you toss me that wad of socks?" Killian asked, pointing.

"Sure." He picked them up and tossed them in a graceful arc; Emma stifled a laugh. She zipped up one suitcase and started on another. "We just need everything to fit in our car," he said, watching her.

"We're taking the car?"

"Remember, love, we're taking the ferry across the Channel."

"And after that, it's a road trip?"

Liam grinned. "Something like that."

"Nice."

"We have to make sure there's room for our gifts," Killian said pointedly, looking at Liam.

"Right. We might have to squeeze that in the backseat."

Emma looked from one to the other. "Cryptic much?"

Killian walked past her to get some things from the dresser. "It's for your own good," he said, tapping her bum as he passed. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Have I mentioned I hate surprises?"

"You'll like this one. I promise."

"Ugh, fine." They were days away; she could hold out that long. The anticipation—when she allowed her herself to feel it—was killing her. A whole month alone with the Jones brothers in France? They'd been talking about it for so long, she was beginning to think it would never happen. Their father appearing threatened to be yet another wrench; she fervently hoped they could work things out soon. They deserved to have some fun together, enjoy the first few weeks of married life.

The room was much cleaner by the time they were finished. What they weren't taking with them hung neatly in the closet; clothes no longer covered the armchairs. Emma sank into one of them gratefully. She wasn't physically tired, but the last few days had taken a toll on her emotionally. She wasn't exactly the poster child for being in touch with her emotions, but even she recognized that she was getting better. Honestly, she was more worried about them than herself. Her life wasn't the one that just got turned upside down.

Killian came to sit with her, handing her iPad. He settled on the floor, humming contently as she ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled up the book they were reading and started reading aloud. She wasn't as dramatic a reader as they were, but she enjoyed the activity. She read until Killian actually dozed off, his head in her lap. She smiled, laughing softly.

"What's funny?" Liam asked.

"He fell asleep," she explained, pointing at Killian. "No wonder since none of us slept well last night."

Liam shut the laptop and walked over to them. "Now that we can find the bed again, perhaps a nap?"

"Yeah. Then I'll call Lily and see if she's found anything." They gently shook Killian and he grumbled in complaint. "Bed, sleepyhead," Emma said softly.

"Ugh," was all they got out of him, but Killian dutifully got up and stumbled to their bed. Emma hurried to the bathroom to pee then came to settle in between them as she always did. She kissed Killian's smooth brow, stroking his exposed forearm until he was asleep once more.

"Out like a light," Liam whispered. Emma smiled sadly and turned to face him. He held his arms out and she laid her head on his chest.

"Did you guys share a room when you were little?"

Liam nodded. "Aye. Separate beds. One across from the other. Our flat only had two bedrooms; the second one was tiny."

"At least you knew who was in the bed across from you. Changing homes so much...I didn't have my own room until after I got out of jail."

Liam held her tighter, wishing he could take that pain away from her. But then she wouldn't be the woman he loved. He was beyond thrilled that he and Killian could give her the home she desperately wanted. "Do you still wish you had your own room?"

She smoothed her hand over his chest. "Nope. I like waking up with the two of you. And this bed is _ridiculously_ comfortable."

He chuckled quietly. "I saw how well you loved those beds in the hotels in New York. This one is well worth the expense. I like having the two of you here with me." The nights after their first fight as a trio were terrible. He'd tossed and turned, reaching for Emma in the night; the bed was too large for one person. He'd ordered it with these sleeping arrangements in mind.

Emma leaned up and kissed him, humming softly. The kiss was sweet and loving, Emma showing him without words how much their love meant to her. "Sleepy?"

"Aye. Sweet dreams, Emma." She smiled at him and closed her eyes. He tucked her into his shoulder and waited for her breathing to even out before allowing himself the luxury of a nap.

By the time Emma woke up, it was nearly dark. Fall was approaching which meant it was starting to get dark earlier. And in England that was even earlier than she was used to. Th first thing she could make out when she opened her eyes was Killian watching her.

She blushed. "Hey."

"Good nap?"

She'd apparently turned over and out of Liam's arms. "Yeah. You?"

"Well, I definitely feel more rested. The heart is another matter."

She reached out and touched his face. "Anything I can do?"

"Let me hold my best girl?"

She smiled. "I can do that." She scooted over and into his waiting arms. He hugged her tightly to his chest, nose buried in her hair. Emma stroked his back, hoping to provide him some comfort. She was still figuring all that out, but it was fascinating what a simple hug could do. "Better?"

"Aye, much." He pecked her lips, but didn't let her go. She didn't protest, feeling safe in his embrace. She hoped she did that for him as well. "The door's still open," he observed softly.

"Huh?"

"The door." He kissed her hairline. "When I was a child, we used to leave our bedroom door cracked open because I was afraid of the dark."

"Lots of kids are, or so they tell me."

"Not you?"

"There were lots of other things to be afraid of. Like feeling like no one wanted you."

"Cracked, the lot of them." He kissed her again, this time on the lips. "We want you."

"Yeah, kinda got that. What with the engagement ring and all."

"These are going to be the longest five days of my life."

"You're really excited about this."

"Emma, no matter what else is going on...the fact that we're going to stand up together and pledge our love in front of friends and family...that always comes first. You deserve to have that special day. The white gown, the pretty flowers."

"The handsome sailors to marry?"

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes. "I like the fact that we'll all have rings. Show people we belong together. The three of us."

"Is that a note of jealously, lass?"

"Shut up."

"Make me," he shot back with a cheeky grin.

"What are you? Five years old?"

"Says the lass who told me oh so eloquently to 'shut up.'"

Emma grumbled low in her throat before throwing caution to the wind and covering his mouth with hers. Killian let out a surprised grunt, but melted into her kiss, his hand cradling her head. She gripped his shirt in her fists, using it to get better leverage. Killian dragged his free hand down her side ad over her thigh, hitching it over his hips. Emma broke the kiss with a whine before going back for more. By the time they came up for air again, Emma was in his lap with his hands under her shirt. He stroked up and down her spine, his touch setting off goosebumps across her flesh.

"Killian..."

"Hmm?" he hummed, lips drifting over her jaw.

"You're hopeless," she muttered, sighing as the heat spread under her skin.

"I merely have a healthy appetite," he countered, nibbling at the sensitive place under her ear. "For you."

A pulse of lust shot through her and she rocked her hips unconsciously. "We're not going to need all those clothes, are we?"

He chuckled. "We'll need some of them. Half the fun sometimes is undressing you. Revealing your pale perfect skin, giving each area the proper attention as you writhe so beautifully."

Guh, she loved that too. Loved being the center of their attention, their every act for her pleasure. She was addicted to it. Emma cut him off with a deep kiss, grinding down on his hardening cock. "Ugh."

Killian pulled the cups of her bra aside and started massaging her breasts under her shirt. She was making so many little noises of pleasure; he knew they would wake Liam soon. If it was after Killian himself was balls deep inside her all the better.

Emma pulled her shirt off, moaning as Killian latched onto one of her nipples. She rocked her hips into his, her body yearning for friction as the heat built up. She found the perfect place where the seam of her jeans rubbed her clit and she mewled. "Oh shit."

"Tell me what you need, love."

"Inside," she whimpered. "I need your cock inside me."

"Take what you need, Emma. Wanna watch you fuck me."

Emma gave him a searing kiss as she fumbled with her pants. She had to roll off him, giving Killian and chance to shove his down to his knees. He took himself in hand as Emma hurriedly got her jeans and panties off, tossing them over the side of the bed.

"Fuck." They both looked to the right; Liam was not only awake but staring into the semi darkness. "Well go on," he said. "Don't stop."

Emma smiled at him then climbed back into Killian's lap. "Grab your phone," she said to Liam. She deliberately rubbed her slick flesh over Killian's cock, teasing them, while she unhooked her stretched out bra. Liam groaned and found his phone on the nightstand. He flipped on the light so he could record the action.

"Fuck, I can't wait to make porn with you," Killian muttered, hands trialing up her thighs. "We're going to record ourselves doing all sorts of dirty things to you, love."

Emma bent down and kissed him hard, knowing Liam was recording it all. "Or maybe I'll do dirty things to you," she whispered. "You love when I get to play with you. Would you let me record your time with your Mistress, Killian?"

The idea made his cock twitch. "God yes. Mistress can have whatever she wants."

"There's my good boy." She kissed him again then moved to sit up. She looked directly at Liam who looked utterly wrecked as he recorded them. "You'll get your ride too, Liam," she promised. "I'll be nice and slick for you."

Killian groaned. "Emma..."

"Does this turn you on, Killian?" Emma asked. "Knowing Liam's watching us? Recording us fucking?"

"We're not fucking yet," he groused, thrust his hips up. "Bloody tease." He pushed himself up, holding her by the waist. "And you _know_ it fucking turns me on. Because it turns _you_ on. You're fucking soaked."

Liam kept the camera trained on Emma's face as she took Killian into her body. Her lips formed a little O of ecstasy and her lust filled green eyes fell shut as he stretched her. Killian suckled her collar lightly as she rode him in short thrusts, still just enough to tease. "God, this feels good."

"You're so bloody hot and slick," Killian muttered into her skin. "Always."

Emma wet her lips and gradually increased her pace, bouncing in his lap. "Yes." She pushed him down, her hands braced on his chest. Killian grinned ferally up at her, content to let her ride him. He liked the view from here better anyway. "Will it be my turn, love?" he asked, taking in the sight of his glistening cock disappearing inside her heat. "Recording you and Liam fucking?"

Emma looked at Liam, who nodded. She finally noticed that his pants were open and his cock bobbed proudly against his stomach. "Oh yes," she told Killian. "You love to watch, don't you, Killian?"

"You're stunning when one of us is fucking you," he said simply. "Can't bloody help it."

"He's right," Liam said finally. "You were made for this, Emma."

She moaned, squeezing her inner muscles around Killian as she continued to ride him. "I was made for you. Both of you. Need you so much."

Killian reached down and brushed her clit. Emma jerked and hissed. "Faster, darling," he muttered, manipulating the little bud. "Make me come. Please."

Emma nodded vigorously and moved faster, using his chest for leverage. In moments, she was slamming down on him as he planted his feet and thrust up. Emma cried out, leaning forward, skin slapping together. As soon as the angle changed she moaned loudly, pleasure coursing through her.

"That's it," Liam said, still recording. "Wanna see you come, Emma. So fucking hot."

Emma caught him touching himself and she lost all coherent thought, her body exploding in bliss. Killian grunted under her, her spasming walls dragging him over the edge too. He thrust until he was spent, catching Emma against his chest as she fell. Liam stopped the recording and moved to strip; his clothes suddenly too hot, too confining. Emma and Killian kissed lazily as they caught their breath. She felt Liam's lips on her sweaty back and she smiled.

"Impatient much?" she teased.

"You promised," Liam pointed out, unapologetic. When they were like this, no one was left behind. She did sometimes have sex with just one brother, but most of the time it was both and they liked it that way. Emma certainly did. She gave Killian a parting kiss, pressing the discarded phone into his hand. "You know what to do."

She climbed off him, her thighs sticky. But she moved directly into Liam's arms, fusing her lips to his. He kissed her like his life depended on it, moaning into her mouth as she took his smooth cock into her hand. She moved with long firm strokes, adding a little twist at the top, which made him jerk. "Bloody hell."

"I'm wet and sticky," she said huskily in his ear. "Are you gonna fill me up, Liam? Fuck me with this cock? While your brother watches us?"

Liam couldn't speak; he just kissed her hard, pushing her down on the bed. She knew exactly how to make him crazy. He spread her legs, observing that she was exactly right. Her slit was a deep pink, swollen and sticky; her and Killian's mixed essences coating her skin. If it was anyone else, he'd be jealous, but she was so sexy this way, this sign that she wanted them both. _Needed_ them both. Liam couldn't even explain it to himself, but he stopped trying. This was how they were together, their trio. Emma giving herself, heart, body and soul, so openly, without guile. How could they do anything but worship her and give their hearts, bodies and souls in return?

He bent down and nuzzled her mound before kissing his way up her stomach. Emma squirmed, his cock now out of her reach. She ached for him to fill her; she still wasn't sated. It just didn't feel right if Liam didn't have her too. By the time he reached her lips she was whimpering with need, hips rocking into the bed. "Please, please," she pleaded.

"You might want to find a better angle, brother," Liam muttered. He spread his knees and shoved a pillow under Emma's ass. The raised angle let him take her in one smooth thrust, bending over her and pinning her hands above her head. Emma cried out in pleasure, the angle hitting her just right. She lifted her head and found his lips, kissing him hard as he took her with slow deliberate thrusts.

Killian recorded the scene, soaking in Emma's cries and whimpers, the way her body moved. She complained that she wasn't graceful or elegant, but she was a goddess in his eyes, moving sinuously, back arching as his brother fucked her. This would be the rest of their lives, as the brothers lived to bring her pleasure, in and out of the bedroom.

Emma hitched her leg over Liam's hip, causing him to sink even deeper inside her. "Oh fuck!"

"Shit," Liam hissed as she squeezed him. "Again. _Again_ , Emma!"

Emma nodded hard, squeezing on his next plunge. "Need to come, Liam," she begged. "Please!"

Liam let go of her hands and moved to sit up. He only slipped from her for a moment before he took her left leg in his hands, bringing it up to rest on his shoulder. He twisted her hips then pushed back into her with a satisfied groan, taking her with sharp thrusts. Emma screamed, her back arching. Killian couldn't tear his eyes away, still recording, but watching the emotions play over Emma's beautiful face. He was still watching when she climaxed, face awash in pleasure, fists gripping the sheets, body rigid.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Liam yelled. Her walls rippled the length of his cock, sparking his own orgasm. He emptied himself inside her spasming body, reveling in how perfect she was. When they finally went still, Liam tenderly kissed her ankle before letting her go. Killian switched off the phone and bent down to brush a kiss to Emma's sweaty forehead.

"Beautiful," Killian murmured, smiling down at her. He kicked off his pants and headed to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and brought a washcloth for Emma, who was already sitting up when he returned. She nodded gratefully and stood on wobbly legs to clean herself up. She handed the cloth back to him and flopped back on the bed, letting out a slow giggle.

"What's funny, love?" Liam asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Us?" She blew out a breath. "Maybe not funny, but...do you think we're ever gonna slow down?"

"I don't follow, lass."

"The sex?"

"Ah." He cocked a brow. "I'm not really sure how to respond."

Emma pushed herself up and moved back to the center of the bed. "Hey, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I'm just not used to this kind of..." She struggled for a word. "You guys are amazing. And what we have is...intense? Amazing but intense. Like I wasn't even _thinking_...and then I just needed? I'm not making any sense."

Killian slid in next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "No, I think you're making sense. Right, Liam?"

He nodded. "This is new for us too, Emma. Even after this last year together...I think I can speak for Killian when I say...this is the greatest thing in our lives. We didn't see you coming. And it is intense. I'm not surprised that we feel the need to express how we feel physically...frequently."

Emma looked from him to Killian, who nodded in agreement. "I've never felt like this, love. And it can be scary, but we're in it together, yeah?"

She smiled. "Yeah." She leaned over and kissed him sweetly before turning to do the same for Liam. "Should we start thinking about dinner? What time is it?" They started discussing options as Killian handed her his shirt to wear. Their debate got interrupted an unfamiliar ring tone.

"Who's phone is that?"

"Mine I think," Emma said. "Where is it?"

They searched for the source of the ringing and Killian found it first. "Emma Swan's phone," he said, just before it could stop ringing.

"Um, hello? Is Emma there? This is Detective Inspector Wyvern."

"Aye, lass, she's here." He handed the phone to Emma. "It's Lily, love."

Emma frowned, the room suddenly more tense. "Hello? Lily?"

"Hey Emma. Which one was that?"

"Which one was what?"

"The one who answered the phone."

"Oh. That was Killian. We were having trouble finding my phone. We've been...busy." God, she hoped she didn't sound like she'd just had amazing sex. Her body was still all tingly from being with her boys.

"Busy. Okay." There was a pause. "Listen, I found some things."

"Let me put you on speaker," Emma said hastily. This involved all of them and she needed Lily to know that the brothers were included. She pressed the button and held the phone in her palm. "Okay, Lily, go ahead."

"Um, hi. Emma asked me to look into your father, Ioan Jones?"

"Aye. Anything you can find would be helpful, Detective Inspector," Liam said seriously.

They heard some paper rustling. "Well, some of this is pretty sensitive. I know it's short notice, but could we meet somewhere? Have dinner?"

Emma looked from one brother to the other; they both nodded. "Yeah. Where do you want to meet?" Lily gave her an address; Killian jotted it down. They agreed to meet in an hour. After she hung up, she looked at Killian and Liam. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

They looked at each other, then nodded. "Aye," they said together. They needed answers.

* * *

The took another cab to meet Lily. Emma had wanted to drive, but Killian argued that it would be more difficult for the paps to follow them if they disappeared in a standard black cab. Neither Emma nor Liam could argue with the logic. Emma paid as Liam held the door for her; the restaurant turned out to be a little hole in the wall that specialized in Greek food. Emma spotted Lily the moment they entered, seated at a table toward the back, against the wall. The place was pretty busy for a Tuesday night; the ambient noise would make it difficult for anyone to overhear them, if there was anything to overhear. Smart. Emma recognized the tactic immediately; it was something she often used in her old bailbonds work. Her business evolved since moving to London but the basics remained the same. Just what was Ioan into?

The boys followed her; Emma had thought it best they hang back just a bit until introductions could be made. Frankly, Emma was stunned that Lily wanted to meet include the brothers in this meeting, given the other woman's discomfort with Emma's relationship. Score one for practicality?

"Hey Lily," Emma said, getting the brunette's attention.

Lily stood. She was dressed smartly in a pant suit; Emma suspected she'd come directly from Scotland Yard. Lily's dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail; if she wore makeup it was long gone. Emma could make out the circles under the other woman's eyes. Just how hard had she been working on this favor?

"Hi," Lily said, holding out her hand.

Emma shook it, offering a tentative smile. "Lily, these are my boyfriends, Captain Liam Jones and Commander Killian Jones. Guys, this is Detective Inspector Lily Wyvern, my contact at Scotland Yard."

Liam held out his hand; Emma saw Lily's fingers twitch before she shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Detective Inspector."

"Likewise," Killian added, also shaking Lily's hand.

The other woman sized them up. "I'd say the same but I think we'd all rather move past the pleasantries and onto the business at hand?"

"Aye, perhaps that's best," Killian said in a low tone.

The booth was tiny; it hardly fit the four of them. The boys sat on one side while Emma joined Lily on the other. Liam didn't miss the way Lily appeared to be pleased at this turn of events. Before they could get into what exactly Lily found, a waiter came and took their drink orders.

"So what did you find?" Emma asked, turning to Lily. "You said it was sensitive."

Lily patted her messenger bag. "I've got the files with me. But maybe I should give you a summary before we start digging into it. Not to mention I'm starving."

"Because food's going to help this go down so much better," Killian complained.

Emma could sense the frustration rolling off him. She reached over and took one of his hands in hers. "Hey, stay with me, okay? Coming here is actually a good plan. Less likely to be overheard."

Killian squeezed her fingers and nodded. "Apologies, lass." He turned to Lily. "Let's hear this summary then."

"Why don't we start with telling me what you know about Ioan Jones?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Liam asked, staring at Lily critically.

She shrugged, unfazed. "I'm a cop," she reminded him. "Asking questions is what I do."

Emma could see this spiraling out of control of she didn't do something. "Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked at the boys. "We'll be right back. Just order me something. You know what I like." They both nodded, as Emma tapped Lily's shoulder. The metal chairs scraped over the tile as they got up and headed for the ladies room. "What the hell, Lily?" she snapped.

"What? You asked me to look into their father! I want to make sure they're trustworthy!"

"Seriously? I don't have time for your anti-men crap, Lily. They need answers. We need answers. I can't bear to see them like this, the not knowing. You may not know what that feels like but I do. You have answers, I know you do. Now either quit fucking around and be a decent human being or just give me the file and get out."

Lily looked as Emma had hit her. Emma was damned if she cared. Lily was her friend...to a point. It was becoming clear to her that anything outside of a working relationship was going to be a challenge if Lily couldn't handle Emma's personal life. When it became obvious that Emma wasn't going to back down, Lily nodded slowly. "Fine."

"I'm glad we have an understanding then." Emma was done with people judging her or her loved ones. They were hurting no one by being together. Anyone who was uncomfortable was more than welcome to buzz off. She turned on her heel and marched back to their table. The boys were talking quietly. "Hey."

"Everything okay, Emma?" Killian asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. We sorted it out. What'd you order?" They were still explaining when Lily returned.

"So I found some confusing things," she said without preamble. "I think we should cover some basic facts before getting into it, to make sure I have the right guy."

"Sounds fair," Liam said. "What do you need to know?"

So they went over it again. What they knew of Ioan's life prior to 1990 when he was simply their dad, a husband to Catherine. Emma chipped in what she'd found of his employment history and such, hoping to cut through the lingering tension. Somewhere in the middle, their food arrived and Emma dug in, not really paying attention to what she was eating.

"Well, the Ioan Jones I found certainly fits what you've told me," Lily said at last.

"But?" Killian said heavily.

Lily looked him in the eye. "Well, did you know he was dead?"

Both brothers started. "What?" "That can't be," Liam finished. "We just saw him!"

"I don't doubt it. But there's a death certificate." Lily dug into her messenger bag and pulled out a thick file. Right there on the top, Emma saw the official looking form. Lily plucked it out of the file and handed it to Liam, who snatched it up and scanned it quickly.

"Bloody hell, this is dated right before I left for the Academy," he said in disbelief.

"What?" Killian demanded, confused. He snatched the page out of his brother's hand, lips moving as he read it silently. "I don't believe it." He looked so confused; Emma's heart broke for him. Gently, she took the certificate from him to peruse it herself. She hadn't seen many such documents but something was off.

"This has no cause of death," she said.

"I looked into that," Lily explained. "Since there was no body and he'd been declared legally dead, that's a whole other thing. The government issues the certificate in abstentia."

"Mum knew about this," Killian said in a dead voice. "She had to."

"If she was the beneficiary of his estate, then yes."

Liam laughed hollowly. "What estate? We didn't have anything." He looked lost. "But Killian...you said she never gave up? How does that make sense?"

"She may not have initiated the proceedings," Lily said. "Some other family member, perhaps?"

"We haven't spoken to that side of the family in years," Killian said. "But Grandpa might have."

Emma shook her head. "Wait, all this is well and good but we know Ioan is still alive. Is it possible that he did this? Pulled some strings and had himself declared dead? To stop anyone from looking for him?"

Lily looked thoughtful. "It's possible."

"He said he was out of the country when Mum died," Killian said suddenly. "If he needed a new identity, best to get rid of the old one, yeah?"

"Speaking of new identities...after I found the certificate, I got curious. I had to call in a few favors but I asked Interpol and a few other agencies run facial recognition on Ioan's old government ID. And I got a hit. A lot of hits actually."

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm becoming less surprised as the evening wears on."

"Did you find out anything about right after he left?" Emma asked. "Like a why?"

Lily handed her the thick file. "Everything is in there. I've got copies locked away in my office. But I can give you a summary. Then I'll leave you all to it."

Emma shared a look with the boys and nodded. "Okay."

"Well, there's a reason Ioan's employment history was so shoddy. Seems he got into a spot of trouble with the local representative of the Youngs. To make amends, they made him a low level runner. Drugs and such, at first. He must have been good at whatever they had him doing because he moved up quickly. There are reports of a man matching his description attending meetings with other bosses all over the country a few years after he left his family."

"He said he left to protect us," Liam said. "That he got a promise that Mum, Killian and I would be left alone."

"That is a promise he could only get from the Boss. If he's telling the truth, then he had the Boss's ear, no question."

Emma started flipping through the file. She found page after page of different identities; passports issued in Canada, France, Germany, Mexico, the United States. Ioan was progressively older in each one and there was usually something different about his appearance (a mustache here, a beard there, glasses), but they were all undoubtedly the same man. In the years before increased security and facial recognition software, changing his identity on a whim wouldn't have been that hard.

"Do you think he still works for the Youngs?" she asked Lily.

"It's unclear. Judging by how often he moved around, I doubt it. The question is was his departure amicable? He could peddle his skills from the Youngs into any number of crime syndicates all over the world."

"Fucking hell," Liam groaned. He stared into his bowl of...whatever it was, blue eyes far away.

"Doesn't the mafia frown on that? 'Getting out'?" Killian asked.

"If I'm right and Ioan was a personal friend of the Boss, not necessarily. He could have peddled some sob story about returning to his family, played on the old man's emotions."

"You're making him sound like some sort of sociopath," Emma said.

"Isn't he though?" Killian countered. "He left his family, had himself declared dead and went on his merry way. And now he's back for God only knows what."

"We have to find out what that is," Liam said, sounding deadly calm. It was a marked difference from the lost boy he'd been a moment ago. "Because it's not to catch up."

Emma thought he was right but she was more worried about him right now. "Lily, thanks for this. Really. I owe you big time."

"On the house," she said, getting up. "Just...be careful, okay? Everything I've read tells me he's not dangerous, more of a negotiator and info gather than an enforcer. If he does have an agenda, call me. Day or night."

"Will do." No one really paid attention as Lily left. Emma really hated the table in that moment; there wasn't enough room for her to look after them they way she wanted. Not to mention this was far too public. "You guys okay?" she asked, feeling helpless.

"No?" Killian said. Emma tucked the file in her bag and went to him, table be damned. She hugged him, laying his head over her heart. "It's a lot to take in. I know." She kissed the crown of his head and reached for Liam, who didn't hesitate in taking her hand.

"I'd really like to get out of here," Liam said. It was too loud; he couldn't think.

"Yeah." Emma offered him a sad smile. "Let's go."

They paid for their bill and left. Instead of calling a cab right away, they just started walking. Emma's bag bounced between her and Killian as they walked but she didn't dare let go of their hands. Most people gave them a wide berth, but the trio ignored them. Emma wasn't surprised when they found themselves at the river, pausing by one of the statues to just stare. It was getting chilly but Emma hardly noticed it as she took in the turmoil on her boys' faces. There was a bench nearby and she gently urged them toward it.

Liam held tightly to Emma's small hand, his eyes fixed on the glittering river. Vaguely, he recalled the tour they'd taken of it months ago; it almost felt like it was from someone else's life. Everything he thought he knew about his father had been shattered. The man he idolized was a criminal who'd callously abandoned his children, his wife. How could he have been so stupid?

Killian looked from Emma to Liam, concern etched in his features. He was angry, _so angry_ , but it was a long standing feeling, one he pushed aside many times before. He'd hated Ioan for many years, but now, seeing Liam like this? If he thought he could get away with it...he'd probably throttle the man himself. The worst feeling was that he had no idea how to comfort his brother. Emma caught his eye, looking as helpless as he felt.

Emma didn't know how long they sat there, but her shivers finally caught Liam's attention. He pulled her into his side and kissed her hair. "I'm so sorry, love. We should get you home."

"Are we gonna talk?"

He didn't answer her, just helped her up. Together, they went to flag down a cab to take them back to Paddington. No one spoke in the cab, which was a bit unnerving. They ignored the flashbulbs as they exited the cab; there were fewer now but in some respects this was even more intrusive. All three of them knew their stalker paps on sight; Emma even knew a couple of their names. Liam took great relish in slamming the door in their faces.

No sooner had they moved to the living room than Liam swooped down on her, kissing her breathless. Emma let him, pleased he was responding in _some_ way. Stoic Liam scared her. She mewled into his kiss, exploring every inch of his mouth. When he let her go, her knees were a bit wobbly. She glanced at Killian, who was waiting patiently. She beckoned and he came, his kiss less fiery for a change but all consuming nonetheless.

She only broke it when she absolutely _had_ to breathe, clinging to Killian's shirt. "Wow."

"At least we're still good at that," Liam quipped.

She forced herself to stand upright. "Did you think even for a _second_ that my feelings for you could change?"

"Emma, it's not..."

She put a finger to his lips. "If the words 'it's not that simple' come out of your mouth, I will kick your ass, Liam Jones."

For the first time since Emma's phone rang, Killian cracked a smile. "I do believe she means it, brother. Best let her say her peace."

Emma gave him a glare too but lowered her hand. "Nothing we found out tonight changes anything about us. I know it's going to take us some time to work through it, but I'm willing to put in the work if you guys are."

Liam tried to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat; he prided himself on his self control, had perfected it over the last twenty five years. And it blew his mind how quickly it could be undone by the gorgeous, loving woman in front of him. They'd found her closed off and scared to love, but here she stood, loving them with everything she had. The moment his lip started to quiver he pulled Emma into his arms and buried his face in her hair. Emma felt the moment he broke completely, a sob shaking his powerful shoulders. She tried to lower them to the couch but missed and they wound up in a heap on the floor, Emma holding him as he mourned the loss of the man he thought he knew.

Killian settled nearby on the couch, almost brought to tears himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his brother cry. Perhaps when they were very small. The big brother he knew was always there, always strong, even when Killian didn't necessarily want him to be. But that had clearly come at great cost. Silently, he resolved to be a better brother in the future, so Liam didn't have to feel the need to carry the weight of the world all the time.

The Swan Jones family looked after their own.

Gradually, Liam's tears subsided and his ears burned with embarrassment. "'M sorry, love," he mumbled into her hair, reluctant to raise his head.

"Shh," Emma chided. "Don't you dare apologize. I've told Killian this before, but it's my turn to take care of you guys." She turned her head and kissed his brow tenderly. "I can handle a few tears."

Liam couldn't recall the last time he'd lost it like this. The closest was after the explosion, when Emma finally got to his room. He'd held her for a long time, just thankful to have her in his arms again. And again when they knew Killian would be alright. That was elation, not heartbreak. And even then he'd held it together, knowing he had to be strong for their sake. However, the revelations of Ioan's past shook the very foundation of everything he believed and he was afraid of losing sight of who he, Liam, was.

Thank god he had Emma and Killian to remind him.

He finally raised his head and Emma was already there, tenderly kissing him. She cupped his face, lips pressed to his offering her love and support freely. He clung to it like a lifeline; the love he had for her and for Killian was pure. There was nothing Ioan could do that could take it away from him.

She offered him a reassuring half smile. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Emma." He kissed her one last time, cheeks pinking as she wiped his tear stained cheeks. He glanced at Killian. "Not one word."

Killian didn't laugh; he merely laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, brother."

Liam blinked at him but finally nodded. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

Now Killian did smile. "Be right back." He got up and headed for the kitchen. "Emma, anything for you?"

"Whatever you're having!" She ran her fingers through Liam's curls absently. "We missed the couch."

"That's not necessarily unusual, sweetheart."

She chuckled. "True. Although those other times had a better outcome. I really like that rug."

He nuzzled Emma's throat. "You deserve the best."

She sighed, skin tingling from his lips on her skin. "And I keep telling you, I already have it because I have the two of you. I don't need _things_. You, Liam. And Killian. If we lived out of a box, I would still be happy."

He ran his finger along her jaw. "I know you don't need them. But we want to give them to you. Spoil you rotten. You should see the way your face lights up. Over the simplest things. It makes everything worth it."

This wasn't an argument she was going to win, so she didn't try. It made them happy. And it was just _stuff._ This was their true gift to her, allowing her to see them this way, trusting her to help them through this unexpected turmoil in their lives. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him again, his scruff scratching her palms.

"Couch?"

"Aye." He let her up, then allowed her to pull him up too. They settled on the couch, waiting for Killian to return. He did a minute later, three beers in his hands. He handed one each to Liam and Emma, then plopped down on her other side.

She took a long pull of hers. "Hmm, thanks." She leaned over to kiss him, which he returned with a low pleased hum.

"Welcome, lass."

"You okay?"

"Aside from getting confirmation that our father is a criminal several times over? Aye, I'm fine."

Emma smiled sadly, reaching for and squeezing his hand. "You know, Lily never said he was charged with anything."

Liam shook his head. "Can we discuss the ins and outs of it tomorrow? Feeling a bit knackered at the moment." He was emotionally exhausted; a big part of him just wanted to hold Emma and sleep.

Emma just nodded; she understood how they felt, at least a little bit. She'd gone through something similar to this when she discovered Neal had betrayed her and let her take the fall for his crime. And again when she got out, half expecting him to be waiting for her. Which, of course, he wasn't.

They were quiet after that, enjoying their beers. Emma was less worried now that they were home; neither brother looked quite so lost. This was their home, the one place they were safe. They could talk when the boys were ready.

Faster than she expected the bottles drained; Emma offered to get them replacements. She thought the brothers could use a moment alone.

"You were right," Liam said the moment Emma left the room. "All these years...you were right and I wish I had listened to you, Killian."

"You held on to a memory, a memory I don't have," Killian replied. "That's not a crime. It kills me that he did this to you, to us."

Liam curled his hands into fists. "What are we going to do?"

Killian reached over and laid his hand on his brother's forearm. "We're going to find out what he wants and if necessary, alert the authorities. Then we're going to put him behind us, Liam. I know that's easier said, but we've got our family right here, our whole sodding future. We've got Emma and I want that bloody ceremony."

"Tall order for just a few days," Liam quipped.

"Are you doubting the skills of the brothers Jones?"

Liam looked at his brother and grinned. If this past year had shown him anything, it was that _anything_ was possible. "Not a chance." He stood and they hugged, clapping each other on the back. "I love you, Killian. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Liam. We're gonna be okay. I feel it."

Emma stood in the doorway, smiling. These brotherly hugs just melted her heart. "I've got beer," she said quietly.

They let go and beckoned her over. She handed them each a bottle and they settled on the couch again. Killian finished his beer first and swung his legs up so he could lay his head in Emma's lap. She rolled her eyes at him but carded her fingers through his hair while he held her half empty beer. Liam finished his too, scooting down in the couch so he could nuzzle her throat once more.

"Hmm, love the way you smell," Liam mumbled into her skin.

She chuckled. "I think that's my body wash there, buddy."

"Don't care." He kissed her neck blatantly, sending a shiver down her spine. She snatched back her bottle and down the rest on two gulps.

"We should move this upstairs," she said, turning her head to find his lips.

Killian brought her fingers to his lips and started kissing and sucking them. "Hmm, our bed is looking very good right now."

"Ugh, you guys never play fair," Emma mock complained. She couldn't resist the feel of their lips on her skin, teasing her in two directions at once. And to be honest, she knew they needed this. As Liam had said, the desire to express their love for each other physically was powerful.

"So?" Liam asked between kisses. "Let us love you, sweet."

She nodded. "Bed," she asserted. "Then you can have me."

Killian was up in a flash, practically tugging Emma with him. She quickly grabbed Liam's other hand as they hurried toward the stairs. When they reached the top, Killian pulled her against him and slanted his lips over hers. She fumbled for purchase, immediately feeling Liam at her back, grinding his hips into her ass. Emma loved when they just overwhelmed her with passion, surrounding her with their bodies. She always felt powerful; it was decadent and lush having these two men desperate to make love to her.

"This is ours," Liam growled into her hair. His big hands traced her spine under her shirt, unhooking her bra when he found it. "No one's taking it from us."

Emma hummed in agreement, her lips sliding down to suck on Killian's throat. "Yours," she agreed. "I've always been yours."

Killian yanked on the fly of her pants, his hand sliding inside the denim. "That's my girl," he groaned. "Already wet and aching."

She rocked into his touch, but his fingers just teased her bare mound. "Bed," she panted again. "Oh god."

"Will you let us both have you?" Liam asked in a low voice. "Together?"

Emma's knees shook; it she wasn't pinned between them, she might have fallen over. "Yes! Fuck yes."

The brothers both groaned then disentangled themselves long enough to actually get to the bedroom. Once there, Killian peeled off her shirt; her loosened bra she hastily flung to the floor. Liam was on his knees in a heartbeat, tugging denim down her legs. She was naked in a blink, clutching Killian for balance as Liam picked one leg up and rested it over his shoulder.

"Oh my _god_ ," Emma hissed when Liam's dexterous tongue found her aching flesh.

"Easy, lass," Killian soothed, palming a breast. "We've got you."

Emma bit her lip, fingers diving into Liam's curls. "Can't...fuck...help it," she breathed. "Good." They knew precisely how to touch her, how to slowly drive her wild. They'd been doing it from the very beginning.

Killian lowered his head to suckle her nipple, sending sparks directly to her core. Where Liam was, eating her in an almost leisurely fashion. His lips and tongue toyed with her, circling her clit, nibbling on her labia, tonguing her entrance. Back and forth, up and down, spreading her with his fingers. "So sweet," he mumbled, kissing her swollen clit. "Love how sweet you are, Emma."

"Let's lay her on the bed," Killian suggested. "She can hardly stand."

Liam ducked out from under her reluctantly, but did as Killian bid. Once she was settled, they stripped themselves with Killian pulling open the nightstand draw for the spare bottle of lube. Emma swallowed, her body humming, anticipating the delicious stretch. She'd never been double penetrated before she met them; now she loved it, even though they didn't do it as often as she liked. But they had lots of other things to experiment with. When they needed to feel connected the most, she always looked forward to this.

She gasped as Liam descended on her, spreading her legs and burying his head between them. "Fuck!"

"Need you nice and slick when we take you," Killian said, stretching out beside her. "Gonna feel so good, love." Emma pulled him down by the neck, kissing him hard as she traced the planes of his chest. Her hand slipped lower, brushing the head of his cock. Killian groaned, automatically rocking closer to her touch. "God yes. Touch me, Emma."

She smirked and curled her fingers around him. She stroked him in time to the swipes of Liam's tongue, watching the pleasure play over his face. "Hmm. Good?"

Killian nodded. "So good, darling." He glanced down at Liam between her thighs, the way her hips rolled against his brother's face. "Fuck, put your mouth on me, Emma. Please."

He scooted up and Emma turned her head. She licked the precum off his tip, lapping at the tiny slit before teasing the head with her mouth. She sucked lightly, moaning as Liam lashed at her clit. "Shit!"

"Come for me, lass," Liam said, kissing her inner thigh. "Come on my tongue, wanna taste."

She inhaled, reaching down to grip his hair. He returned to her hole, plunging his tongue inside as his fingers stroked her sensitive clit. Seeing Killian's pained expression, she took him back into her mouth, sucking him down as far as she could from that angle. He reached down and plucked her nipple, desperate to send her over the edge. The stimulation was too much and she went off like a shot, hips bucking against Liam's face. Killian slipped from her mouth as she cried out, riding out the high. Liam brought her down slowly, her body quivering with aftershocks.

"Such a sweet cunt," Liam murmured, kissing her mound. His lips and chin glistened with her arousal and it made her want all over again.

"Sweet arse too," Killian said. "The things you let us do to you..."

"Please," she said, reaching for Liam. "I need you. I need you both in me."

"Bloody fuck." Liam crawled up to her, kissing her breast on his way to her lips. She could taste herself on him and it made her melt with need. Killian waited until Liam pulled Emma on top of him, then he traced the curve of her ass. He spread her cheeks and started licking her, teasing her. She mewled into Liam's mouth, her body reacting to the touch. "So responsive, love," he whispered against her lips.

She ignored him, opting for more kissing instead. She lowered her head to nibble and lick at his neck, inhaling quickly as she felt Killian press a wet finger to her puckered hole. "Up on your knees, lass," Killian requested.

"Wait," Liam said. "Let her suck my cock while you do that."

"Good plan, brother." He gave Emma a teasing smack on her rump. "You heard the man, love."

Emma shot him a dirty look over her shoulder but did as he asked. She scooted down, her ass in the air, and bent over Liam's hips. To get back at him, she started on his hip, kissing and licking along the sensitive crease at the top of his thigh. He moaned, head pressing back into the pillow. "Fuck."

Emma hummed and went back to her task, teasing him everywhere but where he needed her. Killian smoothed his hand over her ass, fingers gently kneading. He pressed a loving kiss to the base of her spine then squeezed a dollop of cool lube on her skin. She hissed, instinctively rocking back into him. She loved the way they touched her.

"That's it, just relax," Killian purred. He'd done this so many times in the time they'd been together, but he never took it for granted. They frequently got rough with their play, but the last thing he or Liam ever wanted was to hurt her. Emma was precious.

She blew cool air over Liam's throbbing cock, making him hiss and groan aloud. She reached between his legs to fondle his balls, letting out a little squeak as one of Killian's fingers slipped inside her. "Oh god."

"You have no idea how hot it is that you _love_ that," Liam muttered, thrusting his hips up. He was trying to get her to touch him, nearly mad with desire, and she was bloody _teasing_ him.

Emma bit her lip, rocking back, trying to ride Killian's finger. "Fuck, I do. More, please."

Killian had to take himself in hand to take the edge off his need of her, cursing softly. He eased a second finger into her hole, stretching her, scissoring carefully. Emma whimpered, more wetness leaking from her.

"Emma," Liam bit out. "Emma, _please_."

She nodded and lowered her head, licking and kissing the length of him. He groaned in pleasure, weaving his fingers into her hair. He pulled her hair back so he could see her gorgeous face as she teased him. Finally, she took him into her mouth, taking him deeper with every bob of her head. She ran her tongue along him as she went, twisting around him, just to drive him crazy. He cursed and bucked into her mouth, a shudder racing down his spine.

Killian lowered his head and licked her, humming at her sweetness. "She's ready, brother."

"Are you, love?" Liam asked. "Ready for us now?"

She released him with a loud pop, need sparking across her flushed skin. "Yeah. Hurry!"

Killian removed his fingers and backed up so Emma could straddle Liam's hips. She bent down and kissed him, rolling her slick flesh over his cock. They both moaned, Liam holding her waist. "Go on, Emma. Need you."

She nodded, raising herself up. She reached down and guided him in, sinking down completely. "Oh fuck," she breathed. She let herself ride him for a handful of strokes, hands braced on his chest. She felt Killian behind her, kissing her shoulder, a silent plea. "Please." Emma bent closer to Liam, raising her ass far enough for Killian to take her. He pressed his slick cock to her hole and carefully entered her from behind, a deep groan tumbling from his lips. Emma tensed for only a moment, then relaxed, relishing the feeling of being _stretched_ and _full._ There was nothing quite like having both of her boys filling her at the same time. "Oh god, _move_."

Killian held her by the hips and Liam kept her focused on his crystal blue eyes as they heeded her plea. They found a rhythm quickly, sliding in and out of her all too willing body. She knew they could feel it too, the way she shuddered as one pushed in and the other pulled out. She was getting even wetter, thoroughly turned on and at their mercy, stealing the occasional heated kiss from Liam's lips as they drove her higher and higher, pressure coiling tighter and tighter low in her belly. This would be one of those orgasms that robbed her speech and thought, leave her feeling exposed like a livewire.

She never wanted this feeling to end.

Liam's hands wandered her chest, rubbing her sensitive nipples. "Bloody incredible," he breathed, driving his hips up.

"Fuck, tell me you're close," Killian hissed, giving a sharp thrust of his hips. "She's so fucking tight."

Liam slid his hand down to where he and Emma were joined. "Look at me, Emma," he ordered breathlessly. She raised her eyes to his, just holding on for the ride now. "Hang on to me, okay? We'll catch you."

She nodded, barely paying attention. It was hard when she was barely hanging on to her sanity. Her body trembled, coiled for release; she just needed one final spark to shatter her. Liam found her clit with his finger and rubbed her, swift precise strokes and she started to flutter. In the next moment she was coming, coming, _coming_ , her senses completely overwhelmed. She heard a scream she later realized was her own but it hardly sounded like her. The boys held her steady as she climaxed, the intensity triggering their highs as well. Each pulsed wetly inside her, filling her with their seed.

Emma sagged against Liam's sweaty chest, barely conscious. Killian lay across her back, trying to keep most of his weight off her. No one moved until the boys softened; even then they were reluctant to break their connection. Eventually, Emma whined sleepily, so Killian moved first, flopping onto the mattress. Liam eased Emma off him, rolling her on her side. She curled in on herself a bit, utterly sapped.

Liam brushed a bit of her damp hair back tenderly. "Our brave lass," he whispered. He kissed the apple of her cheek before heading for the bathroom. He returned with damp washcloths and towels; he and Killian went about their post sex routine, taking care of Emma. She gave them a mumbled thanks. She was on the verge of passing out, but she tried to hold out for them. It took some maneuvering but they got her under the covers before climbing back in themselves.

"Emma? Darling?" Killian said, calling her out of her haze.

"I'm here," she muttered.

"Alright?"

"Peachy," she said sleepily.

"You should sleep."

"Uh huh," she protested. "Cuddle?"

They laughed softly. "We're right here, lass. Right on either side of you, I promise."

"Okay. Love you, Killian. Love you, Liam."

Killian kissed her hair. "I love you, Emma. Sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

"Love you too, lass," Liam said, kissing her exposed shoulder. "And thank you. For everything." He turned the light out but even with the steady sounds of her breathing, he didn't sleep.

"We're going to keep her safe," Killian said into the darkness.

"Do you think she's in danger?"

"Do you want to take that chance?"

"Hell no. We need her. I need her. You need her."

"I need my brother too, you know."

Liam scrubbed his hand over his face. "I just wish I knew who that was."

"I do." Killian rolled on his side and sought out his brother's face in the dark. "You're the best man I've ever known, Liam. Honest, honorable, with a good heart. Why do you think Emma and I love you so much? Even when your stubbornness drives us crazy? You've been the best brother I could want and you'll be an amazing husband to Emma."

Liam took a deep breath, letting Killian's words sink in. "You will be too," he said at last. "A good husband to her. You're a good man, Killian. And I'm very proud of you."

"I won't let you lose your way, brother. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long wait! I got caught with a stomach bug and spent much of last week feeling terrible. But to make up for the wait, I have an extra long chapter for you! Ending in (IMO very hot) sexytimes. Don't try this at home! ;) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.

 **Chapter 5**

Killian crept downstairs, leaving Emma and Liam to sleep. He decided to surprise them with breakfast to try lessen the blow of what he knew they had to do. The bloody file of their father's past still lay in Emma's bag, taunting them. He understood Liam's reluctance to look at it; Killian wasn't particularly keen either. They'd worked so hard to put that part of their past behind them, to be _better_ than the father who left them. Now it was back in their lives with Emma bearing the brunt of it. The things Ioan said...it made him sick. Every cell in him just wanted to protect her from him, but he had to admit that Emma was more than capable of looking after herself.

He always knew she could, right from the beginning. Her fire was what drew him in. In the early days, he wondered if they were in over their heads, if they'd get burned by her light. But Emma had grown so much; she'd opened up and become the woman he believed she could be, if she gave herself the chance. He felt privileged that she chose them to share her heart with.

Killian started a pot of coffee, then started digging in the fridge for supplies. He got milk, eggs and bacon, grabbing flour and spices from the pantry. Liam was a far better cook than he was, but he wasn't exactly a slouch. He warmed up the waffle iron and got to work, humming to himself, some old Navy song he learned at the Academy.

He tried not to think about how angry he still was. Not at Emma, certainly not at Liam. God knows, his brother had been through enough. No, Killian was furious at Ioan for making Liam question himself. They may not have always agreed, he may have believed that Liam was holding him back sometimes, but in the end, Killian loved his brother. He'd do anything to take away the pain of what Liam was going through. The only way to do that was to get Ioan out of their lives for good.

Even if it broke a piece of his own heart to do it. The part he didn't want to admit was there.

Moving forward with their family was the future, a future he was very eager to get on with.

Killian poured himself some coffee and began making waffle batter. Ever since Emma mentioned it being a favorite of hers, the boys made sure there were always ingredients on hand. They liked doing little things like that for her. Every time she opened up about her childhood it just broke his heart into shards of glass. No one deserved to be treated so callously.

He heard feet on the stairs, the light step of Emma, Liam's heavier one. "Morning all."

Emma entered the kitchen, feet bare on the tile floor. She stepped up to Killian's back, kissing his shoulder blade. "Hey sailor."

"Hello beautiful."

She flushed and squeezed his waist. "Missed you."

He turned and dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. "There's coffee in the pot, love."

"You're amazing."

He smiled and nudged her with his bum. "Go on, you know you need it to bloody live."

Emma poked him lightly in the ribs and went to fetch her mug. She got one for Liam too, fixing it the way he liked. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Waffles, eggs, bacon."

"Well, it smells good," Liam said, accepting his mug from Emma. "Thanks, brother."

He shrugged. "I was up."

Liam shook his head, laying a hand on Killian's shoulder. "I mean it, Killian. Thank you."

Killian nodded; Liam looked better, more himself. It would take some time before things were alright, but he had hope. No one spoke of the elephant in the room, preferring to enjoy breakfast. Emma helped him with the waffles, making a healthy stack for the three of them. Liam got the dishes and silverware; they moved about the kitchen like a well oiled machine. Their easy movements reminded Killian that this was what they were fighting for, this family they'd created together.

In four days, they'd stand before their friends and make it official. Perhaps not in the eyes of the law, but what did that matter? As far as Killian was concerned, the law could bugger off.

"Hmm, these are really good," Emma said around a mouthful of waffle. "What'd you put in them?"

"I may have tried a few things," Killian replied with a grin.

"Well, yay for experimentation."

"I'll second that," Liam said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Anytime you want to take over the cooking, Killian, just say the word."

"How about we share?"

"Aye, that works."

"Your mom's got some great sounding recipes in that box. Maybe we should bring it with us to France?Is there going to be a place for us to do any cooking?"

Killian and Liam exchanged a look. "As a matter of fact, love," Killian said, "there is."

Emma raised a curious brow at that. "Another intriguing piece. Still want to keep it a secret?"

They both nodded. "More fun that way, lass."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She stuck her tongue out at them and went back to her breakfast. It really was good, even if the bacon was a little crispy for her taste. Still, she appreciated the effort. Coping with the information they'd learned couldn't be simple. She and Liam offered to clean up, turning away Killian's protests. Emma quieted him with a kiss. "Hey, let us do this," she said, a hand on his chest. "Then we'll talk and figure things out, okay?"

"Very well, lass." Killian cupped her cheeks and tipped her face up so he could enjoy the feel of her lips for a moment longer. "I'll fetch the file and meet you in the den?"

"Sounds good." As soon as Killian was gone, Emma turned to Liam. "Do you think he's okay?"

Liam started to rinse the dishes before handing them to Emma to put in the dishwasher. "Honestly? I'm not sure. If he's anything like me, I'd say not. At least not the way we want to be."

"You don't have to be okay. I can't even imagine how this feels for you."

Liam tucked her into his side with wet hands. Emma hugged him around the waist. "This helps."

"I'm glad." She stood on her toes to give him a peck, then got them back to work. She didn't want to leave Killian alone with that file any longer than was necessary. It didn't take them long to finish with the dirty dishes and Emma left the now full dishwasher running as they joined hands and headed for the den. Killian was there, of course, but to their surprise he was kneeling on the floor, spreading out papers.

"A bit keen, brother?"

Killian rolled back on his haunches and looked over his shoulder. "I just want to get this over with."

Emma let go of Liam's hand and knelt beside him. "Want some help?"

"Sure." He nodded at Liam, who found a legal pad in the desk, intent on cataloging everything they uncovered. This task was much like what Killian did for Admiral Tyler, sifting through intelligence to get to the heart of the matter. He was good at his job, Liam knew, so he let them get everything sorted, taking notes when they asked. The file was about an inch thick so it took some time to sort through everything. A timeline of Ioan's life began to emerge and Liam couldn't help but compare it to key moments in his life or Killian's. And it staggered him, how much the bastard had missed. It made him angry, especially for Killian. How would the brothers' relationship be different if Ioan had been around?

"I think that's the last of it," Emma said, brushing a stray hair out of her face. She looked at Liam, his knuckles white around the pen he was holding. "Liam? What's wrong?"

"Why did he have to come back?" he demanded. "Why couldn't he just leave us alone?"

"We're going to find out, Liam," Killian said.

"But is that enough? What if...what if things aren't the same? I don't want things to change."

"Hey, come here," Emma said, patting the floor beside her. Liam laid aside his pad and joined her. She took his hand firmly in hers. "We're going to be okay, Liam. As for things changing...we're taking on a pretty big change, being married and everything."

"Aye, but we planned for that. We've been through hell already." He reached up and stroked the apple of her cheek. "Is some calm too much to ask?"

She kissed his brow. Her poor tormented Captain. It was an ache in her chest, seeing him in so much pain. "We're going to have some soon. I'm depending on you to show me a good time in France, right?"

"I want to throttle him," Killian admitted before Liam could reply. "I want him gone, locked up... _something_. Somewhere he can't hurt us anymore." He looked Liam in the eye. "But we're not him. And I refuse to give him the satisfaction of thinking he can destroy this family."

Slowly, Liam nodded. Killian was right. They were better than this. "Let's put our heads together then. Sort this out."

They spent the rest of the morning combing through the information Lily compiled. They couldn't determine when or how Ioan left the Youngs organization but it was clear that he had. Their best guess was shortly before he'd been declared dead. There was a passport with his picture but an entirely different identity issued around that time. The trail went cold until he resurfaced in Canada with another passport. Emma compared that to what they found with research into the Youngs organization. There wasn't a lot to find, which made sense. Crime syndicates weren't really Google friendly. Most of their information came from Wikipedia, which was hardly worth the energy it took to type it in.

"What could he want with _us?"_ Killian asked, running his fingers through his hair. "It doesn't make sense, not from this."

Liam tossed down the dossier he was looking at. "What _wasn't_ he into? Drugs, gambling, human trafficking." His lip curled in disgust. He couldn't believe he was related to such a despicable person.

Killian snatched the pages from his brother's hand, scanning them. His brow furrowed in consternation as he took in the crimes his father was suspected of being involved in, including a sex trafficking ring. "That explains why he hates Emma," Killian said bitterly. "Projecting bastard."

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"According to this, whoever he worked for in Mexico was selling underage girls to the highest bidder, primarily to South America. In his twisted head, you're no better. For better or worse, the press put your past out there. If he saw us on the telly, then I'm sure he knows."

Okay, _that_ made her angry. Asshole. "He's never been charged with anything," she said bitterly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Probably jumps ship before he can get caught, selling his 'services' wherever he can," Liam observed. "God, I hate this."

Emma urged him onto the couch, moving to kneel behind him. She started massaging his shoulders with sure hands. "Let's take a break."

Liam groaned as she steadily worked the tension out of his muscles. "Mmm, that feels good."

She smiled, kissing the back of his neck. This wasn't only for his sake. It made her feel better as well."Stay still."

"Do I get one too?"

Emma nodded. "Soon." She steadily worked out the kinks in Liam's shoulders and neck until he was putty in her hands. She leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "How does that feel?"

"Much better, thank you, sweetheart."

"Here, you relax while I take care of Killian." Liam stretched out on the couch while she went to see Killian, perched in the armchair. He sighed happily when she turned her touch on him. He knew she thought they couldn't be happy sharing her attentions but he never saw it that way. No matter what was going on—sex, kisses, casual affection, just talking—she was worth waiting for. And it made him happy to see Liam accept her comfort and support. She made them both so damn happy, even during the trying times, just being herself.

"You're a miracle worker, lass," he mumbled, leaning back.

"Hardly. I just know what my boys need." She brushed her lips over his bare shoulder. "You doing okay?"

He shook his head. "I feel...I don't even know, love. He _left_ us. No remorse. Not even a flicker. Then he thinks he can show up and insult you, insult the life we've chosen. And it... _it hurts."_ It was something he didn't want to admit, that there was part of him that still wanted parental approval. Catherine was gone; she'd never get to meet the woman who made her sons so happy. And for Ioan to say those awful things...he felt five years old again, wondering what he'd done wrong.

Hearing Killian's voice break destroyed her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Killian."

He caught her hand in his. "Don't you dare think this is your fault," he said, knowing exactly what she must be thinking. She and Liam had that in common, assuming far too much responsibility for things that weren't their fault. It drove him crazy. "I could never regret being with you or this family."

"How can you say that? Look at all the pain, all the uncertainty, all the judgment! Wouldn't things be easier if we never met?"

Liam sat up and crossed the room. "Please don't ever say that, Emma. I can't even imagine a world where we don't love you. Our love for you is the only thing holding me together right now."

Tears swam in her eyes. "Really?"

"You're worth fighting for," Killian said. "Don't ever, ever doubt that, darling."

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "It's like Liam was saying before. We just can't seem to catch a break."

Liam hugged his brother and fiancé. "So we make one." He kissed her temple. "Love, after you went to sleep, we talked. We want to figure this out and report him to the authorities...talk to him if necessary. Put him behind us."

She bit her lip. "Are you _sure_? I mean, he's your dad. Can you send him to jail?"

"Whatever he wants, it can't be legal," Killian said. "And if it's a choice between _this_ family and _him_ , that's not really a choice. We've already chosen you, Emma. And we'll keep choosing you every day for the rest of our lives."

"I love you both so much. More than I could ever say."

"We know exactly how you feel, lass. I feel that way every morning when I wake up next to you."

"And me," Liam agreed, straightening his shoulders. "Now enough tears, yeah? He doesn't deserve our tears."

Emma kissed both of her boys sweetly. "I know there's more to sift through but what would you say to getting out of here? I don't know about you guys but I kinda feel a bit stir crazy."

"Excellent idea, Emma. What did you have in mind?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't get that far."

"I've an idea," Killian piped up. "As long as you two don't mind a little getting your hands dirty." They both looked at him curiously, but he refused to explain further. So rather than try and wheedle the information out of him, they decided to trust his judgment. It didn't take long for the trio to change their clothes on Killian's recommendation. At the last minute, Emma carefully picked up the piles of papers and replaced them in the file before locking them in the fire proof safe. It would be just their luck that a pap would break in and find it while they were gone.

"Keys, love?" Killian asked on the way to the car. A couple intrepid paps tried to ask where they were going but they were ignored. Emma tossed him her keys and he caught them effortlessly. He climbed in the driver's seat while Emma and Liam flipped for shotgun. Emma won and promptly handed the eldest Jones their bags.

"Thanks, Captain!"

Liam pretended to grumble but folded himself into the back of the car. "Are you going to tell us now, brother?" he asked, as Killian pulled into traffic.

"I wanted to do this the other day but we got...distracted." He flashed a dimpled grin at Emma; distracted was usually code for "dirty passionate sex." All too typical of them, she mused.

"Okay, so we got distracted," she prompted. "What were you thinking?"

"Remember those rock climbing walls? I thought we could take a stab at one or two, see how we do."

"That actually sounds fun." Shes considered such an outing herself, months ago. They'd never gotten the chance.

"Perhaps a little sparring as well, Killian?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Would I steer you wrong, brother?" Their anger and hurt feelings needed an outlet and now that Killian himself was fit, he thought this was a splendid idea. "Perhaps even Emma would do us the honor?"

She smirked at them. "You're on, Commander." They were sitting at a stop light when her phone vibrated in her pocket. A curse fell from her lips when she saw the message.

"What is it, lass?"

"Mary Margaret. Reminding us that Ruby's gallery show is tonight. I'll have to call her."

"Why?"

"To tell her we're not going?"

"Why wouldn't we go?" Liam asked.

"Because things are really crazy! And we're supposed to meet her mother and show her that we're normal and...stuff."

"All the more reason to go," Liam countered reasonably. "Perhaps we can make a difference for our friends. I'd really like at least _one_ thing to go right."

"Wasn't this what you wanted, love?" Killian said. "Help our friends get their special day too?"

Emma's finger hovered over the call button. She had to admit they were right. But she didn't want them to feel obligated. "If you guys are sure..."

"Call her back, Emma," Killian encouraged. "And tell her that we will be happy to meet her mother this evening."

She gave them a grateful flickering smile and dialed her friend. Mary Margaret was thrilled to hear they would be attending; Emma was looking forward to seeing her. And Ruby. At the very least it would be a distraction from her own family drama. They were her best friends and fortunately for their family, Liam and Killian were good friends with David and Victor. It could do them all good to talk to friends, have a sympathetic ear. Plus Emma had a favor to ask.

Killian parked as close to the facility as he could, handing the keys back to Emma. It had been a while since he'd driven; it felt good. He shouldered his bag and led the others around the corner to the place Will had told him about. It was run by a friend of his, a former Royal Marine. Killian mentioned that at the front desk and they got a special military rate to use the climbing and athletic facilities.

"Ever climbed before?" Liam asked Emma.

"Does climbing fences chasing a mark count?"

"That happen often in your former line of work?"

She made a face. "Hmmm, probably more often than not. I wonder what that says about me?"

"Says that you're damn good at your job, love," Killian said, taking her hand. "You'll be fine."

She just gave him a _look_ , allowing him to lead her toward the locker rooms. She entered the ladies and they the men's. Emma stripped off her oversized shirt and stuffed it in the bag, then pulled up her hair in a ponytail. She stood there for a moment, debating whether or not to remove her Royal Navy anchor pendant and her engagement ring. She didn't want them to get caught on fabric or ropes. And with the ring, she didn't want to hurt one of the boys if they sparred. Biting her lip, she reluctantly removed them and tucked them safely into a pocket of her bag, then secured the locker. Her finger felt naked without her ring, but she shook it off. It was only a few hours.

"Ready, lass?" Liam asked, meeting her outside the locker rooms.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh.

"Something wrong?"

She held up her hand. "Guess I got kind of attached."

His smile warmed her heart. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. Mum would have adored you."

"I'm sorry I'll ever get to meet her."

Killian appeared, kissing her temple. "You're impossible not to love, lass. Just like her." He promised his mother that he'd be happy; Killian was thrilled to be able to keep that promise all these years later. He was convinced that Catherine really would have loved Emma and gladly become the mother figure Emma had missed in her life. His mother had the biggest heart of anyone he'd ever known...until Emma. He was still attempting to reconcile the idea that Catherine might have known about Ioan's presumed death and kept it a secret. Part of him couldn't believe it. But the rest of him was just furious that Ioan had put her through that hell. How could anyone be so callous to the woman he claimed to love? Even the _notion_ of doing something like that to Emma disgusted him.

"Hey, come back to me," Emma said, finding his fingers and squeezing. "You looked far away for a second."

He took a deep breath to clear his head. "I'm fine, lass."

She looked concerned for another moment, then nodded. "Come on, let's go see what this is all about."

Once again, Killian led the way; there was a lot to take in. It was a large facility; the climbing apparatus was toward the back but they also saw some boxing, some wrestling, squash and a few other things Emma didn't recognize. To her surprise, there were no treadmills or stationary bikes or weight lifting equipment. This place seemed to cater to people in fairly good shape, who were perhaps looking for something outside of the box.

She liked it already.

"Can I help you?" a tall dark skinned man asked solicitously. "You look a bit overwhelmed."

"Aye," Killian said. "We're looking for a bloke named Terry. He's a friend of my best mate, Will Scarlet."

The man grinned. "You've found him." He held out his hand, Killian shook, still looking nonplussed. "Sorry, any friend of Will's is a friend of mine. Might you be Killian?"

Killian smiled. "I am. This is..."

"Liam and Emma? Will warned me you might be by my humble establishment." Terry held out his huge hand to Emma and Liam in turn, shaking enthusiastically. Emma found herself smiling; Terry seemed impossible not to like. "It's pleasure ta meet ya. What can I do ya for today?"

"My brother had the idea of taking a chance on one of these climbing walls," Liam said, pointing. "Looking at it now, it does look...challenging."

"That one's the experts' wall," Terry explained with a laugh. "How long has it been, Commander?"

"It's Captain now," Killian piped up. "Got our promotions a couple of weeks ago."

"Aye, Killian's the Commander now," Liam chuckled. "And to answer your question, I have to admit, it's been a while."

"No matter, we'll fix you up." He turned to Emma. "How 'bout you, lass? Ever tried one of these?"

She shook her head. "Not really but I'm willing to learn."

"Excellent! Follow me an' we'll fit you with safety harnesses an' go over everythin'." Emma shared a look with both brothers before they followed. Terry didn't seem to notice, still chattering away. "So how is Will? I haven't heard from him much since he shipped out."

"As well as can be expected," Killian informed him. "Still chasing down leads on who attacked Whitehall last I spoke to him. Communication's a bit spotty."

Terry turned. "Bloody cowards," he grumbled. "If I didn't have this sodding knee I'd have gone back in. I hope ta God he stays safe."

"Our friend Robin is there too," Emma said. "This whole thing is insane."

"Locksley?" Terry asked, then his face lit up with recognition. "It was _you!_ You were the one who got him off on those ridiculous charges. Well done, lass."

"Thanks. I just don't like seeing people get railroaded."

"Emma is very good at her job. Used to chase criminals for a living, didn't you, love?" Killian said proudly.

"People who skipped bail mostly. Deadbeats, that sort of thing. No big deal."

"Well, I served under Locksley before I had ta muster out, so I think you're brilliant. He's a good man, good officer."

"Is that how you know Will?" Emma asked.

"Oh no. That wanker and I grew up together. Tough neighborhood, I was always gettin' him out of some scrape his fat mouth got him into. But he tutored me in math, so we were even. Got me into the Marines, he did." Emma could hear it now, the same accent Will had. The big man paused by the equipment rack. "Still friends after all these years, the sod."

Killian laughed. "Will's definitely got a way about him."

"Does he know all of you talk shit about him?" Emma asked, with a laugh. Male friendships sometimes confused her.

"All in good fun, love," Killian assured her. "We'll laugh about it over a pint when he gets back."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Terry, how does this work?"

Terry took the next fifteen minutes to find them harnesses that fit and went over all the safety procedures. Killian and Liam had done this sort of thing during their time in the Navy but Emma never had. She was more of a runner, with a dash of light weights and kickboxing. Not to mention a self defense class or three. As a single woman moving around a lot, she learned not to be too careful.

"I'll stay down here an' spot you," Terry finished. "But I have a feeling you'll get the hang of it pretty quick. Take your time, no rush. An' have fun."

"Thanks, mate," Killian said. He looked to his family. "Ready?"

"Lead on, brother." They walked up to the climbing wall, Emma eyeing it warily. She wasn't afraid of heights or anything, she'd just never climbed anything like this before. She watched Liam and Killian grab a hand hold and pull themselves up, taking a self indulgent moment to admire the way their muscles flexed. However, she wasn't about to get left behind, so she set her jaw and stepped up, fingers curling around the closest holds. Killian flashed her a grin and she smiled back. She could do this.

Liam stayed close to Emma, a couple of feet ahead, just in case she lost her footing. He was probably being overprotective but given the circumstances, he thought Emma would forgive him. In fact, he spent so much time watching _her_ , that he lost footing himself, slipping on one of the metal footings. He wobbled for a moment but soon regained his balance.

"Liam?" Emma asked worriedly. "You okay?"

"Just a momentary bobble, I'm fine."

"Liam, Emma can handle herself," Killian called above them. "Now pay attention, you sod!"

"Bugger off," Liam grumbled. But he heeded Killian's warning. As his brother predicted, Emma caught on as they climbed higher. After about ten or fifteen more feet, she was level with him.

"Fancy seeing you here," she teased.

"Doing okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Now we better hurry or Killian will never let us hear the end of it."

Liam laughed and followed her lead. This was a lot more strenuous than he remembered but it felt good, the right kind of burn. He couldn't think about all the turmoil in their lives while they climbed. Not to mention, he sometimes paused to admire the view of Emmaabove him. Even like this she was undeniably attractive.

Killian won the first climb and Emma rewarded him with a celebratory kiss. He laughed and dipped her; she giggled at his dramatics. "Really?"

"It's been far too long since I kissed you," he said, unapologetic.

"Like it's gonna kill you," Emma scoffed.

"No, I'm afraid my brother is correct," Liam said, stepping up and tipping her head back. She sighed into his kiss, tightly gripping his forearms. They by no means had the room to themselves; there were at least a dozen people in sight. But none of that mattered, not when her lips tingled like this.

"Fine, you win." She pretended to glare. "But you don't play fair."

"That's no fun," Killian reminded her. He pressed a kiss to her hairline. "Shall we try another? Or switch to something else?"

Emma looked at the clock on the nearby wall. "We need to be home in a couple of hours to change. Ruby's gallery is in North London."

They decided to save the harder walls for next time. Instead, they asked Terry for some mats. He led them to one of the back rooms; the floor was covered wall to wall with firm blue exercise mats. They thanked their new friend and he discreetly left them to it.

"Who wants to go first?" Liam asked.

"Well, I want to see what I have to work with, so you guys go first," Emma replied, hiding her smirk. "I'll just be over there." She nodded toward the bench that lined one wall. She knew they were following her with their eyes as she walked away and it made her smile. No matter what, they made her feel desirable and wanted.

"Minx," Killian muttered. "Shall we, Liam?"

"Aye." They moved to the middle of the room and faced each other. They'd done this many times during Killian's recovery, knew each other well. As brothers, it was usually friendly rivalry, but knowing Emma was watching, each was determined to put in a good showing.

Liam wasn't surprised when Killian attacked first, rushing him and trying to take his legs out from under him. Emma was a bit taken aback, watching them fight. Liam was taller, heavier, so Killian tried to use his reflexes to his advantage, landing a glancing blow to Liam's shoulder. Liam, however, got him in the stomach and doubled his brother over. Killian snarled and rushed forward, grabbing Liam around the middle...their momentum sent them to the floor where things quickly devolved into something nastier than either expected. Everything seemed to come pouring out of them as they traded kicks and punches.

Emma sat on the edge of the bench, gnawing at her lip. She couldn't decide if she should break it up or not. She'd never really seen them like this. However, despite the grunts and groans, they didn't seem to be _hurting_ each other. The few punches that did land were body blows as each scrambled for purchase on the smooth mat.

Liam flipped Killian on his back, trying to pin him. Killian's face was screwed up in concentration, assessing the best way to wriggle free. He found it, kneeing Liam in the stomach and turning the tables in a flash. "Had enough, big brother?"

Liam groaned, covering his eyes with one large hand. "Fine, fine, you win, Killian."

Killian let him go, flopping on his back. "Did I hurt you?"

"Didn't I just say I was fine? Although you did fight a little dirty there at the end."

"Perhaps Emma will kiss it better." He leaned his head back and found her staring at them in disbelief. "Emma?"

"Give me one good reason why I should after that display?"

"Because you love us?"

Emma got up and came to kneel between them. "Do you feel better?"

"Actually, I feel a bit winded," Liam began and Emma swatted his heaving chest.

"You know what I mean."

Liam looked at Killian. "Aye, better. Kiss?"

She rolled her eyes but dutifully bent down and pushed up his soaked shirt. She kissed his stomach, nuzzling the warm skin with her cheek. "How's that?"

"Thank you, sweetheart."

She sat back up and looked to Killian, who was sitting up, waiting patiently. "Tell me you weren't trying to hurt each other?"

"I wasn't, I swear. I might have gotten a bit carried away?"

"Oh Killian." She leaned in and kissed his lips, cupping his cheek. He did the same to hers, quickly deepening the kiss. She couldn't stop the moan the rumbled in her throat as he pulled her against the hard planes of his chest, strong arms surrounding her. "We can't," she whispered.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I don't think there's any permanent damage, so yes. Do you have any bumps or bruises?" Killian pointed at his shoulder. Emma peeled down the strap of his shirt and pressed her lips to his salty skin. "You boys ready to take me on?"

Killian grinned. "Oh yes." He traced the apple of her cheek. "May I go first?"

"Sure." She pushed herself up and held out her hands for them. They each took one of her hands and pulled themselves up. Emma shook herself out. "Okay, you each get one go at me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Confident, I love that," Killian said.

"You don't think I can take you?"

"I very much want to find out."

"Okay, just don't do that 'I don't like to hit girls' bullshit," Emma warned. "I really hate that."

"Duly noted, love." Liam stood off to the side as Emma and Killian circled each other. She wanted him to attack first; defense was her strength. Finally, he obliged her, a punch swinging at her head. She ducked and spun, kicking out with her foot. She caught Killian in the stomach, staggering him. He looked surprised but managed to keep his balance. They exchanged a few more near misses, a right hook, a left cross. He surprised her, swinging around behind her but her instincts kicked in and she grabbed his forearm and used his body weight to flip him to the mat. He landed with a satisfying thump, groaning.

"You okay?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

He nodded, reaching to rub his tailbone. "Aye. Pride's a bit bruised, but I'll live."

"You don't have to prove anything to me." She ran her hands up his bare arms. "In fact, that was really hot."

"Bloody hell, I love you."

"Right back at ya." She kissed his nose. "Liam's turn." Killian nodded and sat up, moving to the bench to watch. Liam's breath was back and he was sizing Emma up. She was lithe but deceptively strong and knew how to use her smaller build to her advantage. Liam had almost a stone and a couple of inches on Killian, so he had a feeling this would be good.

"Well done, Emma," Liam said appreciatively. "Have fun?"

She grinned. "Yep. Think you can do better?"

"Perhaps."

Killian moved out of the way, grabbing a bottle of water and gulping down nearly half in one swallow. Now that he wasn't fighting her (and it had been quite a rush, he had to admit) he could simply watch her. Liam seemed a bit reluctant to attack her, but she kept jabbing his sore stomach and that finally got his attention. He growled low in his throat and threw a punch that she deflected easily.

"Come on, Liam," she taunted. "You won't hurt me."

"I both love and hate that you can do this, Emma," he countered before blocking her blow in turn. While she was distracted, he swept his foot out and unbalanced her. Emma fell hard, rolling away just before Liam came down on top of her. She got up on her knees and elbowed him in the back, keeping him down until she could get back up. He reached out blindly, hoping to grab a foot but he only touched air. Liam bounced back up and ran at her, faster than she could move, taking her by surprise. They tumbled back to the floor, rolling, rolling, rolling, a tangle of arms and legs, harsh breaths and grunts until Emma finally managed to pin him in a headlock.

"Had enough?" she said triumphantly.

"Jesus Christ," he breathed, his body tingling all over. He had no idea how arousing fighting her could be. "You win, love. For now."

Emma laughed and let him go. But she let her guard down too soon as Liam was on her in a blink, mouth hungry on hers. She fumbled in shock but melted into the kiss, feeling his hips nudging hers urgently. Instinctively, her leg wrapped around his waist, matching his movement as he ground against her.

Killian moaned softly, watching them. His hand flew to his crotch, rubbing the growing problem in his shorts. This really wasn't the time or the place for them to indulge, but it couldn't seem to be helped. Emma was a stunning creature, passionate and gorgeous in her element. Watching her in battle as it were was intoxicating. "Emma," Killian croaked.

That snapped her out of her lust filled haze. She broke the kiss with Liam, panting for breath. She was very turned on, nipples pebbled and hard under her clothes. "Shit," she swore.

"We should go," Liam said sadly. "Before I ravish you right here."

Emma reached down and stroked him through his shorts. "That is so tempting right now," she replied, soaking in his wrecked face.

Liam rocked his hips into her touch greedily. "Love, you need to...fuck...stop that."

"I don't want to."

"Emma," Killian said, moving to stand beside them. She looked up, seeing clearly his tented shorts. She wet her lips and swallowed, which did nothing to abate his need of her. Now he was picturing her pink lips wrapped around him, sucking him into the next world.

"Hello, Commander. Seems you have a problem."

"Nothing a cold shower won't cure."

"Is that what you really want? Or would you rather have something _hot and wet_ instead?"

"Fucking hell, woman, stop trying to kill me. I want you bad enough as it is."

"I'm not stopping you."

"If I didn't think we'd be taking advantage of our new friend's generosity, I'd have you your knees right now, darling."

Emma frowned, realizing he had a point. This was far too public even for them. And there were probably cameras. Shit. "We are revisiting this after the party," she said firmly.

"That's a promise," Liam said, nuzzling her throat. "Need to be inside you so much, lass."

"Ugh," Emma groaned. "Not helping."

"Sorry."

She kissed his brow. "I feel it too. It's okay." She brought his mouth to hers, kissing him hard before pushing him away so she could stand. She gave Killian an equally passionate kiss, sighing as his arms skimmed around her waist. "On my knees, huh?"

He thrust his erection against her. "You're so lovely like that, Emma. So deep inside, you love that."

"Hmm, sounds fantastic." She rubbed herself against him, kissing his lips, his scruffy chin and cheeks. "I look forward to it."

Liam groaned again and they broke apart. The trio went to the bench for their towels and water, trying to get a handle on their libidos. Thankfully, the boys calmed long enough to get back to the locker rooms. Emma ignored the handful of other patrons, heading right for the showers. She yelped a little as the cold water hit her hot skin but it did what she intended, dousing her aching arousal. She made a silent vow that the next time they did that, they'd be alone so they could see where the physical exertion could lead. Judging by the way Liam touched her, it would have been mind blowingly good.

But sex with her boys was always good, which was probably why they had so much of it.

Dressed in another t-shirt and yoga pants, Emma met them in the lobby about fifteen minutes later. They passed along their thanks to Terry and left. It was long drive back to Paddington. Emma drove this time, so as not to be tempted by either one of her boys. They hadn't had sex in her new car yet, something she knew they were keen on rectifying. But doing that in London was just too risky with the paps all around them.

* * *

"Don't those vultures ever get tired?" Liam groused as they piled back in the car for the drive to North London. He took the wheel this time while Emma and Killian piled in the back. The paps shouted, again asking where they were headed and again they were ignored.

"I think they rotate," Emma replied, smoothing out her skirt. "Twelve hours on, twelve off."

"We're asleep for a good chunk of that," Killian complained. "We have to be the most boring non-conventional family ever."

"Mary Margaret told me once that they're here to catch us if we screw up. Do something deviant."

"I thought the world thought our very relationship was deviant," Liam said crossly. "Us sharing you."

"More deviant?" Emma said with a shrug. "We do get up to some kinky things occasionally."

"Which is none of their bloody business."

Emma reached over the seat and squeezed his shoulder. "I _know_ , Liam. But you know what they say, sex sells."

"Not ours," Killian said vehemently.

"Hey, hey, I'm on our side, remember?"

Killian sighed. "Sorry, Emma. It's just so bloody frustrating that they can't seem to leave us alone. And if they got wind of our father being back...I just want to leave all this behind for a while."

Emma slid across the seat and let him hold her. She felt him relax a bit, which made her feel better. "Do you still want to go through with the plan?"

She felt rather than saw Killian nod. "I want this over with before the wedding."

"As do I," Liam echoed from the front seat. "He's caused us enough grief." They'd talked it out while getting ready for the party. Since talking to Ioan together had been a disaster, Liam argued that speaking to him individually was the better option. Emma didn't like it, suspecting that was exactly what Ioan wanted. Divide and conquer. She didn't like playing into the bad guy's hands. But she couldn't deny that her presence was a hindrance to actually getting the bastard to talk. Whatever he wanted, it was from his sons, not her.

She was just in the way.

"I still don't like it," she said quietly. What if they needed her and she wasn't there? That kind of thinking ate her up inside.

Killian stroked her hair. "Do you trust us?"

Emma nodded. "Of course I do. I just hate the idea of you needing me and I'm not there."

"I don't want you anywhere near him," Liam said firmly. "That's non-negotiable, Emma."

"Not even to punch him in the face?"

"While I'm sure that would be highly entertaining, I'm sure the authorities would like him in one piece."

"Knowing you're safe from his poison is what will get us through this," Killian assured her. "You got Lily on our side, been so strong through all of this. We need to do this, lass. So we can put him behind us for good."

"Killian's right," Liam agreed. "This is our fight."

"But we're family."

"We are. Which is why we need you on the other end of the line, sweetheart. Utilizing your skill set to help us trap him."

It still left an uneasy feeling in her heart but she agreed. They needed her at home, monitoring the recording. If she was there, she'd just be a distraction. This was a job, like she'd done so many times before. Only this time she was the one doing the waiting.

But that was tomorrow. Tonight they were going to enjoy themselves with their friends, hopefully help Mary Margaret with her intolerant parent situation.

They arrived at the old warehouse with ten minutes to spare. Liam parked the car and Killian helped her out of the back. She adjusted her wrap against the cool breeze; she hoped the weather held for the wedding. It was cooler but not unduly so. She had her heart set on photos underneath that old tree in front of the former church. The breeze didn't seem to bother the Jones brothers; they were smart but casual in dress slacks and button down shirts. Neither wore a tie; Killian had the top three buttons of his shirt open, taunting her with his dark chest hair.

The elevator took them up to the top floor; signs pointed them in the right direction, even though Emma remembered the way. The room looked completely different, fresh paint on the walls and over a dozen of Ruby's creations hung artfully around the room.

"Wow," Emma muttered.

"I knew the lass was talented but this is impressive," Liam agreed.

"Emma! Killian! Liam!" Ruby called. "Over here, you three!" Emma saw her waving from across the room and smiled. Her friend looked happier than she'd ever seen her, Victor watching proudly. They heeded her summons, weaving their way through the dozen or so people already there.

"Hey Ruby," Emma said. She let go of they boys and hugged her friend. "This is amazing."

"Isn't it? It hasn't started yet, we're expecting it to get much busier later. If you see something you want, let me know and I'll flag it. Friends get first dibs!"

Emma laughed. "Thanks. I'm sure there's some great stuff."

"Granny's even here," Victor said, pointing discreetly. They looked; the old woman was looking through the paintings and sketches appearing mildly bemused. "I didn't even have to bribe her."

"You bribe Granny?" Killian scoffed. "That I'd like to see."

"Never underestimate the power of free healthcare."

"The whole bloody country has free healthcare, Whale," Liam pointed out.

"Yeah, but I make house calls."

"Only in very special circumstances," Ruby cut in, glaring.

"Of course."

"Are Mary Margaret and David here yet?"

Ruby frowned. "Not yet. They called and said they'd be a little late."

"I hope everything's okay."

"Her parents arrived in town yesterday. I'm sure she's been getting an earful," Ruby said sourly.

"Let's go get the ladies a drink," Victor said to Liam and Killian.

Emma nodded her thanks as they left. "Well, she sounded pretty enthusiastic on the phone. She really thinks this will help."

"I love her, but Mary Margaret is perpetually optimistic."

"Hey, Granny showed up for your big night. Anything's possible, right?"

"I guess that's true. Now do you want to wait for her to tell me what's been going on with you guys? I'm dying of curiosity!"

Emma flushed. "Sorry, but I only want to tell the story once," she admitted. "Want to show me around instead?"

Ruby linked arms with her. "Sure, the guys can find us later."

Liam watched Emma move off with Ruby out of the corner of his eye. She needed some time with her friends. He smiled in her direction, pleased to see her trying to enjoy their night out.

"Alright, Jones, something's going on. Care to share?" Victor said, accepting a beer from the bartender.

"Easy, Whale. Ears," Liam said, putting in his and Killian's orders. They'd give Emma and Ruby some time to themselves.

"Damn," Victor muttered. "Serious?"

"Very." Once all three men had their drinks, they moved to a secluded corner. Liam and Victor had been friends for a long time; they owed him big time for being there for Emma during the terrorist attack on Whitehall. But Liam knew the man was very trustworthy. "Our father's back."

Victor nearly dropped his beer. "Back? I thought he was dead!"

"That's what we hoped," Killian said in a low voice. Like the Greek restaurant, the ambient noise would make it difficult for them to be overheard. Bless Emma and her past. "Bloody wanker showed up on our doorstep a few days ago, alive and well."

Victor looked from one brother to the other. "Judging by your faces it wasn't a happy homecoming."

Liam shook his head. "We met him for dinner and he insulted Emma."

Victor blanched. "And he still has all his limbs?" Victor was well aware of how the Jones brothers felt about their Emma. He couldn't rightly say he _understood_ it, but he respected the intensity of their feelings. He felt similarly about Ruby. He'd have serious words with anyone who insulted her.

"Only because she was there," Killian said darkly.

"And because we don't want to go to prison," Liam added, squeezing Killian's shoulder. "Emma would probably kill us."

Killian nodded. "True." He knew he had a temper, reacted very strongly to his family being hurt in any way. He and Liam were opposites in that sense. At least that's what he'd thought until he'd seen Liam break down in Emma's arms. His brother felt things deeply, he just internalized them more than Killian did.

"Guess this means your stag party is out of the question now," Victor said.

"Stag party?"

"Yeah, David and I were considering it. Just a night out, sharing a few drinks. Nothing fancy."

"The wedding is still on, mate," Liam assured him. "We've got a plan."

"That we're not going to tell you about because we don't want any of you to be targeted," Killian finished.

"Targeted? That sounds ominous."

"You have no idea, Victor. Once he's safely locked up, we'll tell you all about it. Best thing you can do is help us make the wedding special for Emma."

"Speaking of which, I have a few ideas I want to run by you both."

Mary Margaret and David arrived almost forty five minutes late. Emma was flagging two of Ruby's paintings for their home, pending the boys' approval. She was sure they would love them, but as they were planning on _buying_ their home, she wanted it to be a group decision.

"Sorry we're late!" Mary Margaret cried, hugging both Emma and Ruby before even removing her jacket. "Oh, you both look so pretty!"

Emma shrugged. She didn't have many dresses left in the closet; most of them were packed for France. This one was a royal blue, low V neck, sleeveless, skirt down her knees. She liked it but it wasn't a favorite. Killian had done her hair, pinning it up in an intricate twist.

"Blue seems to be her color," Ruby agreed. "Where's David?"

Mary Margaret nodded in the direction of their men. "I think he needed some guy time."

"Your mom still being hard on him?"

"No. She _loves_ David now. At least she did before he backed me on the wedding party thing."

"Are they here?" Emma asked. "Your parents?"

"They were right behind us. Mom didn't want to ride with us. Said my car was too cramped."

"I'm sure the boys can entertain him for now," Emma said. She took her friend's jacket and went to hang it up. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, yay, the story!" Ruby cried.

"Story?" Mary Margaret asked, confused. "Oh, is this the thing you mentioned the other day, Emma? What's going on?"

"How about we walk and talk?

"Good plan," Ruby said. The room was even more full now than when Emma had arrived. Ruby's agent had pulled out all the stops. Food and drinks. Amazing art with a four piece band playing in one corner. Emma had never been to a proper art showing before, but she was overjoyed for Ruby. As they'd mingled earlier they overheard a few people commenting on the pieces, wondering how they'd look in their homes. She had a feeling this would be a very successful night for her friend.

"We had an unexpected visitor the other day," Emma began as they walked. In as much detail as she could, she described Ioan's arrival at the townhouse, and the subsequent fallout. She told them everything except for the plan to put him away, as the trio didn't want to endanger their friends. Emma didn't think Ioan himself was dangerous but he worked for dangerous people. She was sure he did.

"This must be so hard for you," Mary Margaret said. "All of you. How are they holding up?"

"Better than I thought, but it's been hard. I've never seen them so shaken. It's scary." Killian and Liam were the strongest men she knew, seeing them hurting like this pained her and frightened her. It made her more determined to be whatever they needed, to help shoulder the burden as they'd done for her so many times.

"Whatever we can do, Emma, just ask," Mary Margaret said. "We're here for you."

She smiled gratefully. "I know. Things were a bit crazy there for a few days, or I would have called sooner. I don't think any of us were ready to talk about it. Ioan, he's...he's vile. Just being near him made my skin crawl."

"I don't understand how anyone can look at the three of you and not see how happy you are together," Mary Margaret said, dumbfounded. "You put a _lot_ of conventional relationships to shame. I'm so proud to be your friend."

"Me too," Ruby said seriously. "I know I joke a lot. But I think you guys are really sweet."

Emma blinked back some tears, surprised at how emotional their kind words made her. "Oh god, is the wedding gonna be like this? I don't know if I can handle the sap," she said with a dry laugh.

Mary Margaret beamed. "Better get used it. Weddings always make me cry. And you three deserve an amazing day."

"Just so long as I don't trip."

"Maybe you should come by my house and practice," Mary Margaret teased. "You'll be fine."

"Oh, speaking of which...I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"Well, it seems the boys got some wedding gifts. For me...us, I guess. Like _specific_ gifts."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "You mean like _sexy_ gifts? Damn, you are the luckiest girl in the world!"

"Don't you and Victor have a fair share of sex toys?" Emma inquired.

"Well, yeah, but he's never bought me one. Maybe this will give him a nudge in the right direction!"

"Let me guess, you haven't bought anything for them yet?" Mary Margaret asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. Want to help?"

"I'm in. Worth it just to watch Mary Margaret squirm."

"I do not!"

Emma laughed. "You do. But we love you."

"Maybe that can be our bachelorette party," Ruby suggested.

"I like it. But we might have to wait a couple of days. We're gonna be...busy with stuff."

"Let us know when and where," Mary Margaret said briskly. There was a commotion at the other end of the gallery and Mary Margaret's face fell. "They're here."

Ruby squeezed her hand. "You've got this," she assured her. "Go get 'em!"

"I'll go find the guys," Emma said hurriedly. "We'll be ready." She offered a supportive smile then dashed off to find her boys. They were sharing a drink with David and Victor; Emma didn't hesitate to poke David in the ribs. "Go find your fiancé. Her parents are here!"

David's eyes went wide. "Thanks, Emma," he said, putting his beer down.

"They just get here now?" Killian said with a frown.

Emma nodded. "According to Mary Margaret, they were 'right behind them.'"

"Right behind my arse," Liam growled.

Emma slipped her hand into his. "Wanna take it down a notch? We're trying to make nice with them. For Mary Margaret's sake."

His face softened, squeezing her hand. "No one should be treated so disrespectfully. Especially not by family."

She smiled up at him. This was the Liam she adored. She cupped his cheek and gave him a sweet kiss. "And _that_ is why I love you so much."

Killian clapped him on the shoulder. "You're a good man, brother." _As I've been telling you for days now._ He moved around to Emma's other side and offered his arm. "Ready to face the dragon?"

"Come on, I don't think she's that bad. Just a little close minded. _Be good_ ," she warned.

"I'll be an angel, my love."

Emma rolled her eyes but found herself smiling. It was times like when she was sure they could get through anything together. Emma led them forward, pausing until she saw Mary Margaret's encouraging smile. She took a deep breath and stepped up. "Hey Mary Margaret. David."

"Emma, I was just telling my mother about you!" Mary Margaret said with a hint of false cheeriness. Emma could tell she was nervous. "Mom, Dad, these are our friends, Emma Swan, Liam Jones and Killian Jones. Guys, these are my parents, Leopold and Eva."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Killian said, stepping forward, hand out. Leopold looked at it for a moment but in the end shook.

"My daughter tells me you both were involved in the bombing?" Leopold said.

Liam nodded, also offering his hand. "Suffered a few bumps and bruises. We were at a staff meeting with our commanding officer, Admiral Tyler."

Eva looked surprised but said nothing. She did, however, shake their hands. "Emma stayed with them every minute," Mary Margaret added.

"We were only in hospital for a few days," Killian said. "But Emma was a trooper."

He smiled at her. "Weren't you, love?"

"Maybe, but it was the worst few days of my life." Liam tenderly kissed her temple, which made Eva blink at them.

"I'm glad to hear you're fully recovered," Eva said at last. She sounded by aloof to Emma, but sincere. "Your story was even broadcast in America, did you know that?"

Emma nodded. "We did. We didn't ask for any of this to happen, it just kind of did. We've been dealing with it ever since."

"Like when your neighbor hit that reporter with her purse?" David asked with a laugh. "Because that was fantastic."

They told the story to a confused Leopold and Eva; Leopold laughed heartily. "Sometimes I wish some people would do that to one of those morons on Fox News," he said, ignoring his wife's frown. "I wish you luck dealing with those wretched paparazzi, not that you need it. You seem to have it handled. Well done."

Emma tried to keep a handle on her face but she was certain she failed. Leopold wasn't anything like she expected. He seemed...not stuffy at all. "Mom," Mary Margaret said, ending the brief silence, "would you like to see some of Ruby's work?"

Eva nodded. "Yes, that sounds lovely." She looked at Emma, Killian and Liam. "It was a pleasure." They nodded in return, letting out a breath when mother and daughter wandered away.

"Don't let my wife frighten you, Miss Swan," Leopold said. "She comes from an old family, very strict. She loves Mary Margaret...she just needs a nudge in the right direction."

Emma couldn't repress her sigh of relief. "Thank you. And it's Emma."

"Emma, lovely name."

"We think so," Liam said proudly.

"Now could you fine young men point me in the direction of the refreshment?"

"Allow me," Killian said, gesturing in the direction of the alcohol. He winked at Emma as he led the older man away; she rolled her eyes at him.

"Wow, she was surprisingly...civil," David said. "That has to be a good sign."

"You think so, mate?" Liam asked.

David nodded. "She didn't like me at first either; growing up in a farm is about as far from the Upper East Side as you can get. But she came around. You guys were great. Thanks for doing this."

"It was no trouble," Liam assured him. "I just hope it's enough."

"Fingers crossed. I want Mary Margaret to have the wedding she's always dreamt of."

Emma excused herself to the ladies room; she needed a couple of minutes off her feet. She liked heels, but she didn't wear them enough to be truly _comfortable_ in them. She sighed as she rubbed her feet. She left them off after finishing, setting them on the counter as she washed her hands. There was a little bench in the hallway she could sit on for a few more minutes. She tried to let her mind go blank, but it was difficult. She fervently hoped that David and Leopold were right; she didn't need Eva to _like_ her per se, just be respectful of Emma's relationship and quit blackmailing her child. It was difficult to get a read on her; her solicitous words sounded sincere. But she'd been fooled before by motherly types.

"Alright there, lass?"

Emma looked up; Killian was standing a few feet away. "I just needed few minutes. Shoes."

"I'm very fond of those," he said with a soft grin. "But they do look like bloody torture devices for the unwary."

"Yet surprisingly handy in taking down a perp."

He came closer, kneeling in front of her. "That so?" He picked up one of her feet and started to massage it, far better than she ever could.

Emma picked up one of her shoes and held the pointed heel toward him. "Most guys don't want this in sensitive places, you know?"

He shivered. "I can see your point." He rubbed out a knot in the ball of her foot, making her groan appreciatively. "Might want to keep that to a minimum," he chuckled.

"But that feels amazing."

"I'm merely returning a favor to a kindly lass."

"You know...oh right there...that's not why I...oh."

He laughed again. "I do. Perhaps I was just itching to touch you."

"Hmm, we did have to put a pin in things earlier."

He switched feet, thumb pressing into the arch of her foot. Emma bit her lip; damn him for knowing every erogenous zone on her body. "If we'd have known that would rile you up so much we'd have done that ages ago."

"Done what ages ago?" came a gruff voice to Emma's left.

"Sparred with Emma," Killian replied, nodding his brother over. "Wasn't she glorious?"

"She was that." Emma lifted her head long enough to see Liam move in next to her, turning her so she was against his chest. He was straddling the bench and Emma twisted to follow. Killian hopped up, sitting in front of her, her thighs resting on his.

Liam kissed her neck. "Good evening, sweetheart?"

She nodded. "I think so. Did you see those paintings I had Ruby flag for us?"

"I did. You chose well."

"Killian?"

"I trust your judgment. Liam's the one you have to impress."

She laughed. "Shut up. I just thought since we were buying our place...we could really make it ours. More than it is now anyway."

"You mean we're not already _imprinted_ on every inch of the place? Brother, we must be derelict in our duties," Killian teased.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I think Killian's on to something," Liam murmured, large hands sliding around her waist. "There's hardly a surface we haven't had you on. Most more than once." He peppered her neck with kisses. "Starting with that bloody dining room table."

Emma moaned, Killian's hands sliding under her skirt. "I was surprised we made it that far," she recalled. "I thought for sure one of you would fuck me against the damn door."

"It was tempting," Killian said, brushing the inside of her thighs. "But you always are."

"I don't... mean to be."

Liam palmed her breasts through the fabric of her dress. He had an eye over Killian's shoulder in case anyone came along. Emma arched into his touch. They could hear the sounds of the party, but it sounded far away to her ears. All Emma could focus on was her boys teasing her, making her ache for them. "Should we make her come here, brother? Or wait until we get home?"

"How do you want us to ravish you, darling?" Killian purred. "What are you imagining right now?"

Emma shivered hard, recalling Liam's fantasy from a few days ago. She wet her lips, her throat dry. "Um..." she panted, canting her hips. Killian's fingers skimmed her damp panties, pressing against her clit. "Oh god...the riding crop."

Liam groaned. "You let us do that to you? Tie you to our bed and mark you? Make you beg?"

Emma knew she was onto something because his erection dug into her ass. "Yours," she bit out, trying to get Killian to press harder, fuck her with his fingers, something. "I like being yours, bearing your marks."

"And you like a dash of pain with your pleasure," Killian added, pulling the crotch of her panties aside. "You're perfect."

"Yes," she moaned as a single digit slipped into her heat. "Hurry, please." She was just aware enough to know they could get caught which probably wouldn't be the best impression. But fuck, their touch felt too good to stop.

Liam unzipped her dress far enough to loosen it. His hands snaked under the soft material and pulled the cups of her bra down. He rolled her hard nipples expertly between his fingers, biting back his own moan as she writhed between them. She was rocking against his throbbing cock; he hadn't taken kindly to be deprived of her earlier in the day.

Killian's brow knitted in concentration, a second finger pushing to her. He pumped steadily, ignoring his own need. This was for Emma. He'd get to have her soon. He found her spot, stroking it with his fingers; Emma started to shake in their hold. "That's it, Emma. So fucking hot. Come for us, _come."_

She shattered with a silent cry, hands griping Liam's thighs hard, almost hard enough to bruise. Her vision blinked out as she rode out the waves, her chest heaving, desperate for air. Liam held her steady, murmuring soothing words in her ear. It took her several moments to come back to herself; she whimpered when Killian pulled his hand away.

"Taste?" he asked. Emma opened her eyes, not hesitating to lick and suck on his wet fingers. Both men groaned, turned on by her wantonness.

"We need to get home," Liam said. "Now."

"Can we leave without saying good night?"

"Don't care," Liam countered. He wanted to get lost in the feel of her...after making her writhe and beg.

"I'll text Mary Margaret, say it was an emergency," Emma said, still feeling high from her orgasm. "She'll understand."

"I'll get your wrap, you two get the bloody car," Killian said. He leaned in to kiss Emma firmly on the mouth. She grabbed his shirt, not letting him get away quite so quickly. When they broke the kiss, Killian ducked into the men's room to calm down for a minute; his tented slacks would be a dead giveaway. Liam kissed her too, then followed, allowing her to return to the ladies to fix her clothing. When she emerged Liam was waiting and together, they headed for the elevator and blessed freedom.

It was a tense drive home. Emma again purposely drove—even though it was killing her slowly—to avoid temptation. She wasn't entirely successful; the boys tormented her with small strokes of her skin, the curve of her throat, her knee and calf, down her arms. With one beside her and one behind, she was amazed she could focus enough to drive. Her skin buzzed, a dull ache formed her in core. She had to take a deep cleansing breath when they pulled up in front of their home, needing her feet under her for the walk inside.

They gave every appearance of being perfect gentlemen as the trio walked up the stairs to their front door, Killian holding her hand, Liam's on the small of her back. There were a few flashbulbs; no one paid them any heed as Killian deftly unlocked the door and led her inside. Keys and clutch tossed aside, her heart thudded in her chest as they led her to their bedroom without a word. She'd asked for something intense and erotic, giving them unfettered access and control over her body. It was a game they all loved, but Emma knew they needed this. _She_ needed it too, the chance to focus on nothing but the connection they shared as lovers.

"Have we packed everything away, Liam?" Killian asked, moving behind Emma, his lips already skimming over her collar.

Liam shook his head. "I made sure to keep the box handy in case we needed it." He stepped up to Emma, fingers hooking under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Emma, are you certain you want to play? We can wait."

She pressed her hands to his chest, a single digit curling into the open V of his shirt. "I probably had this fantasy before you did," she admitted. Being tied up, restrained, wasn't something she'd expected to enjoy, but she knew now that her previous sexual repertoire barely scratched the surface of what _could_ be. Every time they played—no matter who was running the show—she learned something new about herself and she loved that feeling.

And damn it, part of her _loved_ being at the center of their attention. With them being greedy and sexual and powerful was _okay_.

"You did?" Killian said. "Our dirty little vixen."

Emma wet her lips and tugged on Liam's shirt; Killian was making her crazy with his wandering hands. The elder Jones chuckled and obliged her, slanting his mouth over hers in a needy kiss. Killian gave her bum one final squeeze before stepping away to nab the box of toys. He was thankful their honeymoon was mere days away; the box was becoming unwieldy. He and Liam had a gift in mind to rectify the situation, but as with almost everything else, it was a surprise for their soon to be bride.

Emma pressed herself close to Liam, her curves molding into the hard planes of his chest. His hands slid over the satin that covered her, in no hurry. They had all night to play. He tugged her zipper down again as she nibbled on his throat; a couple of tugs on the fabric and the dress fell to the floor in a puddle. Emma started to kick off her shoes but Liam stopped her.

"Leave those on," he commanded.

Emma's body reacted instantly, a shudder followed by a deep throb in her core. Fuck, she loved his Captain's voice. She looked up at him behind her lashes, lower lip between her teeth.

"Last chance, Emma," Liam said. "After this, your body is ours."

"It's always yours," she said without hesitation. Every bit as theirs belonged to her.

"Safe word?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded. She knew it was necessary but deep in her soul, she knew she'd never need it. They knew her well and only wanted to give her unspeakable pleasure. Causing her pain or pushing her beyond her limits just wasn't in their DNA.

"Good girl." He traced the swells of her breasts with a finger, debating his next move.

"She'll need to naked before we tie her down, brother," Killian said, returning with the box. The riding crop was already in his hand; Emma shivered. The last time they used it on her, she been trussed up to the bolt in the ceiling and blindfolded.

"I am aware of that," Liam replied. "Simply admiring her, brother."

Killian moved to Emma's left and reached up to pull the pins from her hair. The golden tresses tumbled artfully down her back, almost immediately mussed by Killian's hands in them, massaging her scalp. "You are so beautiful."

"Hmm, imagine how she'll look in little while, Killian," Liam added with a salacious smirk. "I think we can make her beg."

Killian groaned, moving to adjust himself in his pants. He loved when she begged, pleaded with them in a broken voice to let her come. Or to keep pleasuring her. He lived for that; he knew Liam did too. No one either of them had ever been with was like Emma. "I think we should blindfold her, don't you?"

"Excellent suggestion. Just as soon as she completes her tasks."

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"Killian," Liam said, stepping back. "You have the floor." Emma almost whined in complaint until she saw Liam settle on the bed, shoes gone. He unashamedly unzipped his pants and took himself in hand, taunting her. The bastard knew how much that turned her on. He was going to watch while she had to obey Killian.

Killian grinned at her. "Remember my promise from earlier, love? That I wanted you on your knees?"

"Yes."

"I want you strip off my clothes...using only your mouth. Liam will tie your wrists if you don't think you can do it."

"I can do it."

"There's a girl. Oh, and you're not allowed to touch my cock. Each touch earns you an extra lash with he crop, understood?" This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind, but he wanted to have a little fun before they got to the main event.

Emma nodded her understanding, then looked him over, trying to figure out how to best take care of him. His pants would be easy; she'd opened them with her teeth before. Buttons were trickier. Only way to try was to do, so she bent close to his chest and started on the first button. His shirt was quickly soaked through from her tongue but Killian enjoyed the little frustrated sounds she made, her breath hot on his skin even through the shirt. It took longer than he expected but she did eventually succeed, grinning happily up at him before continuing to the next one.

Killian wasn't idle, he murmured encouragement, his hands in her hair, sliding over her shoulders, toying with her bra strap. He began to kneed her breasts, the swells fitting perfectly in his palm. His hips rocked unconsciously, cock begging to be buried in her slick sheath. He and Liam would both need to be patient; one glance at his brother told him Liam was already wrecked, watching Emma work, listening to her glorious sounds.

Emma's pupils were blown wide with lust by the time she straightened to nudge his shirt off his shoulders. Killian roughly yanked the material away before kissing her deeply. Emma mewled into it, hands on his chest. She hoped she wasn't breaking the rules; he was hard and toned and so fucking hot, she had to touch him. It might be her only chance all night. Killian reached down and squeezed her ass with both hands, then lightly spanked her. "So many things I want to do to you, lass," he muttered, stealing one last kiss. "Fucking hell." He pressed down on her shoulders. "Finish."

Emma sank down to her knees, keeping them spread a little to ease the ache inside her. He'd hardly given her a love tap and she was buzzing to feel the sting of the crop. Normally, she'd tease and nuzzle before working on his fly, but he'd forbidden it. Instead, Emma used her teeth to unbutton him, tugging hard, willing the denim to give way. She couldn't help but brush the thick bugle there; he was thick and long, impossible to avoid no matter what she tried.

Which he knew. Deep down, Emma had known it too and also knew she'd reap the rewards of it. Killian tried to stay still but it was difficult with her lovely mouth millimeters from his throbbing cock. Still, every time she brushed him he groaned, counting in his head. He got to six before she got his pants down to his ankles.

"That's six extra lashes, brother," he informed Liam as Emma rolled back on her haunches. "Lass can't follow directions."

Emma opened her mouth to argue but promptly shut it again. She was antsy and horny; she just wanted to get to the good stuff!

"I'm sure you're being too hard on her, brother," Liam purred. "Come here, lass. Let's show Killian how good of a girl you are." He moved to the edge of their bed, his clothes shed as he watched Emma strip Killian. His cock bobbed proudly against his stomach; he saw Emma's eyes light up. She genuinely loved sucking cock and he needed to feel her. She knelt obediently between his spread legs, waiting for his order. "Suck," he said quietly but forcefully.

Emma looked up, daring to speak. "Only my mouth? Or may I touch you?"

"You may touch, sweet." The words were hardly out of his mouth before she was laving his cock with kisses, lips and tongue sliding eagerly up his length. His hand dove into her hair, needing something to anchor him as she slowly drove him insane. "Bloody hell, that's so fucking good, Emma."

Killian's cock twitched as she pleasured Liam, her pink lips wrapping around him. She bobbled slowly, deep throating him effortlessly. She was so eager to please them, they were just as happy to please her. Liam groaned, tightening his grip as she reached up to fondle his balls. Her fingers sought a specific place, one she'd only explored on the elder Jones a couple of times. Each time she took it a little further, letting him enjoy it.

" _Shit,"_ Liam cursed, a shudder ripping through him. The way she touched him felt _good_ , too good, and if she kept it up, he'd have to wait even longer to fuck her properly. "Stop, Emma. You have to... _Jesus_...stop."

Reluctantly, Emma released him, leaving a parting kiss to the swollen tip. Liam tenderly cupped her chin, taking deep breaths to regain his control. "Put the fucking cuffs on her," he growled at Killian. "Now."

Emma stood and peeled off her remaining undergarments, leaving on her shoes. Liam nodded in approval. Killian moved around her, snapping on the leather cuffs to her wrists and ankles. They'd never used them before, despite having bought them ages ago. They just hadn't had the patience. Once she was ready, Killian nudged her toward the bed. She swapped places with Liam, moving to the center of the bed.

The boys worked in tandem, looping rope through the eyelets on the cuffs and securing each limb to their bed. Emma's heart beat erratically as she was spread, her skin flushed pink. She followed them with her eyes, wondering if they'd forgotten her blindfold.

"Look at how pink and wet she is," Killian murmured, running a finger through her slit. He put the digit in his mouth, humming at the taste. "Hmm, so good."

"Greedy bastard," Liam grumbled. "You already got to taste her."

"No one's stopping you," Killian pointed out. "She's there for the taking, brother." He ignored Liam's pout and plucked a scarf from their toy box. "Feast on her; I'll take care of this."

Emma wet her lips, gaze bouncing back and forth between her lovers. Her clit was throbbing, core clenching as they argued over her. Perhaps it wasn't arguing per se, but she found it hot anyway. Killian cocked a brow at her as he approached. He distracted her from the bed dipping, Liam kneeling between her spread legs.

"Are you comfortable, lass?" Liam's low rumble asked.

She nodded. It was an odd sensation being spread like this, but she'd been restrained many times. It was the last thing she saw before Killian covered her eyes with the black scarf. She inhaled sharply, the darkness momentarily catching her off guard, but she relaxed under Killian's tender touch. His lips brushed her nose, her cheeks, her chin before finding her lips. His kiss swallowed her moan as Liam finally tasted her, his mouth mimicking Killian's. It felt like she was drowning, her other senses kicking in. Killian tasted faintly of the beer he'd consumed at Ruby's party. His hand moved over her chest, twirling her nipples into painful points. It was sensory overload and still no riding crop on her skin.

Emma broke the kiss with a cry of complaint; she didn't know where he'd gone but Liam had ceased his ministrations, leaving her wanting.

"Look at her," Liam said, his voice hoarse from want. "Look how gorgeous she is."

Killian nodded. "I see her, brother."

"Give me the crop." Emma thought she heard the instrument being handed from one brother to the other, but her ears might have been playing tricks on her. She _did_ feel the leather from the end of the crop grazing her skin, like little waves of electricity. She tried to bite back her moan but failed, squirming a little in her cuffs. It traced her curves, circled her breasts. When it brushed her mound she tried to thrust up, against stymied by her restraints.

"This is nothing," Liam reminded her. "Fuck, I've wanted this for so long." She thought about replying but all thought was cut off as the first lash struck her breast. She cried out, the pain sharp and intense. It quickly melted into pleasure, someone's warm wet mouth smoothing her aching bud.

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed. His hand drifted to his cock, stroking himself.

Liam released her and struck again on the other breast, this time soothing it with cool air. Emma felt a rush of wetness between her thighs; she loved being spanked, this wasn't much different. And as Killian said, she liked a little pain with her pleasure. The blindfold intensified the experience, forcing her to focus solely on the pleasure coursing through her.

"Let us hear you," Liam encouraged, striking the underside of her right breast. "Don't hold back, Emma."

"Fuck," she cursed. "More."

"I knew she'd love this," Killian muttered. "Dirty girl."

"But she's ours." Liam toyed with her breasts for a bit longer, lashing at them until her nipples were red and straining. He spread out her pleasure, moving down her stomach, relishing the faint red marks he left behind. His cock was rock hard, desperate for her softness, but he waited. He handed the crop to Killian and leaned against one of the posters, gulping down air. This was hotter than he'd ever dreamed; he needed her so badly.

Killian bent down to Emma's ear. "I have to photograph this, lass. You should see yourself. Our fiery wanton goddess tied up and at our mercy. So hot."

Emma mewled, his words making her clit throb painfully. "Please," she begged softly. "Please."

Killian grabbed his phone from his pants and hurriedly snapped a few pictures of her; he couldn't leave her wanting. Not for long anyway. He repeated Liam's tease, tracing some of the marks on her skin. It was maddening. She was spread so wide there was no hope of easing her ache on her own; she needed them to make her come. Somehow.

Killian stroked her mound with the end of the crop, peering between her thighs. There was a substantial wet mark on the comforter; she was as wet as he'd ever seen her. He wanted to say the hell with the crop and just fuck her mindlessly. But she deserved better. With great effort, he raised his arm and struck, the crack of the crop loud in the room. Emma screamed and for a moment, Killian thought he'd really hurt her. But she was bucking upward, eager for more.

"Again!" she cried. "Again! Again! Again!"

He was more careful, watching her face as he brought the crop down on her hooded clit. Emma felt like the skin was melting off her bones. She was trembling, her body tight as bowstring.

"She's gonna come," Liam growled. "Fuck, she's gonna come just from that."

"Please! Please, please! Need..." _Swat_. "Can I come? Please? _Please!"_

"You still need your six lashes, love," Killian purred. "On the sixth, you can come." He surprised Liam by handing him the crop. "I want to watch."

Liam accepted the crop and gave Emma a moment to recover. He decided to split them, not wanting to overwhelm her. "Count them, Emma," he commanded. He brought the crop down on her right breast.

"One!" The next was to her clit, her "two!" a hoarse cry. Left breast, clit, right breast in quick succession, each number fainter on her lips. Emma was almost crying from the need to come, waiting, waiting, waiting. The last lash struck her clit and her jaw dropped in a silent raw scream, her body inundated with sharp overwhelming pleasure.

She was exquisite.

Liam tossed the crop aside, swallowing heavily, then checked to see if she'd blacked out. Emma felt warm fingers on her face and moaned softly, leaning into his touch. "Still with us, darling?"

Weakly, she nodded. Liam kissed her sweaty forehead and moved to untie her from the bed. Killian moved to help, shucking her blindfold as well. Emma sighed in contentment as they lay on either side of her, hands brushing her hair back, lips laying tender kisses to her marked skin.

"Love you," Killian said softly, kissing her breast.

"So much," Liam finished, kissing the twin.

"Holy crap."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good. That was incredible." Somewhat carelessly, her hand touched a stiff cock. "Seems you enjoyed it too?"

"Don't worry about us."

"Hey." She looked from one to the other, the concerned but lustful eyes on her. "I want to." She curled her fingers around Killian, he was warm and smooth in her hand. "Do you know how it feels when you're inside me? Hot and thick and full...fuck, I love the slide, the stretch. That first push... _Jesus_ , feel how wet it makes me." Just talking about the things they did to her made her hot all over. She needed them to ride her until they all collapsed. Their fingers slipped between her legs and she rolled into sighing happily. "Oh yes."

"How are you real?" Killian murmured, barely brushing her swollen nub. She groaned, hips jerking.

"We need this," she hissed, rocking into their touch. "Please."

"Take her, Liam," Killian groaned, turning her head and kissing her passionately. Liam turned her, pressing her into Killian as he lifted her leg and slid smoothly inside her. It was exactly what she needed, sighing as he thrust deeply.

"Oh fuck," she breathed, back arching.

Liam curled his hand loosely around her throat as he took her with slow steady drives of his hips. "You are amazing. Perfect. Incredible," he whispered in her ear. "Love you so fucking much."

"God, I need to fuck you," Killian groaned. He guided Emma's hand to his cock again, helping her stroke his shaft. "Tell me I can, Emma. Please."

"Soon," she promised, seeking out his lips again.

"Killian," Liam bit out, almost like it physically pained him. "Take her." Emma whined as he slipped from her, still hard and straining. But she could barely process it as Killian pushed into her welcoming heat.

"Oh my god," Emma moaned, completely turned on by them sharing her so viscerally. She turned her head, finding Liam's mouth in a sloppy kiss. She rocked her hips, pure lust driving her. Her mewls and low cries filled the room; they traded her twice more, her body bending and twisting into their touch. Fire scorched her veins, nails digging into whatever skin she could find.

"Come inside me," she begged. "I need to feel it."

Liam thrust harder, holding her hips as he took her. He pressed her into the mattress, onto her stomach, rutting like a man possessed. Emma snaked her hand under her, flicking her clit, knowing he needed to feel her come with him. She was so wired from their intense lovemaking that it only too a moment, then she cried out, walls clamping down on him. Liam grunted and pulsed inside her, hips stuttering. He went still and rolled off her. Killian kissed down her spine tenderly, completely in awe of her.

"Emma," he whispered.

"Yes, god yes," she breathed. There was something about their mingled seed inside her that made her hot. Killian picked her up by the waist, settling her on her hands and knees. Emma fell to her elbows but it didn't matter, as Killian was already sliding home. It felt amazing, slick and hot; he could still feel her fluttering with aftershocks.

"Love fucking you right after you've come." He bent over her back, pushing her damp hair off her back and nuzzling her throat. "You feel so bloody good, Emma. Can you come for me again? Just one more?"

She nodded, the pressure building again. Killian reared back, bringing Emma with him. He rocked forward and she rocked back, reaching behind to anchor herself on his neck. Liam picked up Killian's discarded phone and snapped pictures of the erotic sight. The angle had Killian hitting her g spot with every roll of her hips and she was quickly overcome for a fourth time that night, back arching as she fell. Killian held her as she writhed in his lap, pushing through it and emptying himself in her with a low cry of her name.

They collapsed immediately, Killian cradling Emma against his chest. She whimpered, her body run hard.

"Emma?" Liam asked, concerned. "Emma?"

"'M okay," she mumbled. She hadn't felt like this in a while, completely wrung out but so high. It was one of the perks of sleeping with _two_ attractive, attentive and amazing lovers. "Just give me a minute."

"I think you need more than a minute, love," Killian said, kissing her shoulder. "We'll take care of you." She just nodded sleepily, knowing better than to argue. She'd come to cherish the way they looked after her following sex. It made her feel incredibly loved.

She fell asleep as they cleaned her up. Killian held her while Liam stripped the sheets; after settling her in the armchair, Killian went to help his brother make up the bed. Once it was ready, Liam brought Emma back, laying her out tenderly. "Sleep, love." They each kissed her forehead and switched off the light. They had a lot to do and not a lot of time in which to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I was surprised at how easily this chapter came together, after how long I spent agonizing over it. But I like it. I hope you do too. Feedback is always appreciated (unless you're one of those crazy Guest reviewers, then you just get deleted!). And for those of you confused...I changed my username to reflect my Tumblr, in an effort to streamline things. But it's still me! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Nope.

 **Chapter 6**

Emma squeezed Liam's hand as he put the phone to his ear. Killian paced across from them, waiting. Emma wasn't even convinced this would work; it was entirely possible that Ioan would want nothing to do with his sons after being humiliated in public. Liam's hand tightened on hers when his father answered. Emma and Killian listened to his end of the conversation, her skin crawling at the way her Liam had to convince Ioan that he wanted to meet. As soon as he hung up, Liam tossed the phone aside and covered Emma's mouth with his. She held him close, allowing him to plunder her freely.

When they finally came up for air, she cupped his cheeks. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

She stroked his cheekbones. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, sweetheart."

She smiled softly, pressing another kiss to his lips. "We're going to fix this. Together."

"I know."

"So what's the plan?" Killian asked, kneeling in front of them.

"Lunch at a pub in Westminster," he replied. "He was happy to hear from me." He scowled, repulsed by the very thought.

"Maybe I should go first," Killian countered, concerned.

Liam shook his head. "He's more likely to trust me. When I reject whatever he wants, you'll be his last chance. He'll be desperate."

Emma shivered; desperation made people dangerous. Killian wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll be fine, love. Don't worry about me."

She leaned down, forehead pressed to his. "Too late."

Liam bent down and kissed Emma's hair. "We're coming home to you, Emma. The Jones brothers keep their promises."

She nodded. "I believe you." It was because she believed in them so strongly that she could let them out of her sight to do this. By mutual consent, they settled on the couch, Emma between them, letting them hold her. They had a little time to kill before the boys departed to fulfill their roles; there was no other way to spend it than together.

A little after eleven, they had to start getting ready. Emma set up Liam and Killian's phones while they changed. She synced the apps with the one on her phone, which she would then connect to her laptop. She'd been lucky to get in contact with her friend in New York, who'd been working on just such an application. Aaron was practically a genius, graduated from MIT at twenty one but had chosen to use his powers for ill. A three year prison sentence later, he was making amends, helping people like Emma with tech stuff.

Killian came down first; Emma handed him his phone. "You're all set."

The phone disappeared into his jeans pocket and pulled her against his chest. Emma went willingly, nuzzling him right over his heart, listening to the steady thump. "Three more days, love."

"Hmm?"

"Don't me you've forgotten our wedding so soon?"

She pinched his side. "Of course. Hard to think about that with everything going on."

"Well, I'd much rather think about that than today's...unpleasantness."

"We have to get through today to get to that," Emma pointed out.

"Aye, but it gives us something to look forward to. I'm very excited to marry you, Emma."

She looked up at him, his blue eyes steady, calming, shining with adoration. "Me too. I just hope I don't trip."

He stroked her cheek. "You won't. You're actually quite graceful, darling."

She laughed. "You don't have to be nice. I already love you."

"Seriously, Emma. Wait until you see." He leaned down next to her ear. "We're going to sit you down and watch some of our videos, lass. And you'll see the goddess we see."

Emma shivered in his arms and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him deeply as he opened for her with a soft moan. Their tongues twisted and danced as Killian hugged her tighter to his body. Despite her slight soreness from the night before, a flash of desire raced down her spine. "Come back to me," she whispered.

"Always, love."

They heard Liam approaching and they disentangled themselves, Killian's arm still around her waist. Liam wasn't surprised to see her pupils slightly dilated and her lips kiss swollen. In his experience there was nothing as soothing as Emma's kisses. Without preamble, he marched up to her and kissed her too; Killian released her so she could wind herself around Liam, knowing how she needed them both. He got Liam's phone and waited patiently.

Emma wove her fingers into Liam's hair; she stood on her toes and he still had to stoop a bit to kiss her. When they broke for air, her lips tingled from their kisses. She could almost taste their need to brand her, to memorize how she tasted. She cupped Liam's scruffy cheeks. "Be careful. Please."

He nodded. "I promise. I'll be home soon."

She looked at Killian, who handed her Liam's phone. She pressed it into Liam's hand. "Remember what I showed you?" she said to both of them, stepping back from Liam and straightening her shirt. They both nodded. "Don't let him know we're on to him. Your reactions need to be genuine. No matter what he says...even if it's about me...keep him talking."

"Emma," Killian began.

"It's okay. We'll talk about everything when you come back. I know you love me."

Without another word, they trapped her in her favorite three way hug, and she inhaled their scents. She had to trust that they would be this close when this was all over. She'd come to cherish this, the tight knit aspect of their relationship. They'd do anything for each other. They stayed that way until Liam's cab arrived to take him to him to Westminster. Emma squeezed him extra tight before he let go. Emma and Killian watched as he left, braving the gauntlet of paps.

"Liam will be fine," Killian said firmly. "He can do this."

"Are you saying that for you or for me?" Emma asked with a dry chuckle.

"Both," he admitted. "I'm worried about him. He's taking the truth hard."

"It's easier to believe the lie," Emma said wisely. "I did that, after I got out of prison. Took me two years to accept that Neal really had sent me to jail and wasn't coming back for me."

"If I ever get my hands on that wanker..."

Emma shook her head. "He's not worth it. I was young and stupid. You guys helped me fix what he broke."

Killian kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad we went to that club that night."

"So am I." She hugged him one last time. "Now I think it's time for you to go. I'll text you when it's time." Killian would be out running errands and things while Liam was with Ioan. They wanted to make certain both of them faced their father with a clean slate, so they didn't taint anything. Ioan couldn't suspect that it was a trap or he'd run. No one wanted the man at large any longer. If they got enough evidence to arrest him, Emma would call Lily and get the authorities involved.

She just prayed they could put Ioan behind bars before the wedding.

Emma waved as Killian left, pocketing her keys. She went back to the living room and tried to distract herself with the television. She couldn't find anything that caught her interest. Sighing, she decided to clean instead. Her laptop was in the kitchen, so she started there. She went through the refrigerator, intent on sorting through it and tossing anything they wouldn't eat that could spoil before leaving for France.

She was elbow deep in the crisper when her phone rang. Emma tried to get up to answer it but slipped on the wet floor. Cursing, she managed to stand, then frowned when she saw Mary Margaret's name on the called ID. "Hey Mary Margaret."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Uh, maybe a little? I was cleaning out the fridge. And waiting for a call."

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you guys know that Mom caved! You and the boys can still be in my wedding!"

Emma blinked. Holy shit, something went right! "That's great, Mary Margaret," she said, smiling. "I'm really happy to hear that. I'll let the boys know."

"They're not home?"

"Not at the moment, no. Running some errands for the wedding." It was only half a lie.

"Oh, okay. We still on for Friday?"

"Wouldn't miss it. David still planning to take the boys out too?"

"Yeah. I already warned him about the strippers."

Emma laughed. "Right. Thanks."

"Emma, are you sure everything's okay?"

She sucked in a breath. "No, but I can't really talk about it right now. But if everything goes well, I'll tell you all about it on Friday."

Mary Margaret tutted but knew better than to ask. They said goodbye and hung up. Emma slipped the phone into her pocket, waiting for Liam's call, and got back to work.

* * *

Liam got out of the cab, hands stuffed in his pockets. As expected, the pub his father had chosen was well appointed; it probably catered to nobility and CEOs. He wondered the last time a simple navy captain darkened its doorstep. It was a little after noon; he thought being a few minutes late would be better than seeming too eager. In truth, he wanted this _done._ He'd sleep better once he knew his father was no longer a threat to his loved ones.

He stood on the sidewalk and dialed Emma. The conversation was brief, just letting her know that he'd arrived safely and was going in. She wished him luck and told him she loved him. His voice shook as he echoed her words; over the course of the last year and a half he'd discovered what unconditional love really was. What he felt for Emma...it gave him the courage to face his past. And put it to rest where it belonged.

Liam opened the app to record, then squared his shoulders and walked into the pub. He scanned the dark paneled room for Ioan; he didn't find him until his second pass through the crowd. The man was waving from a corner booth; he smiled warmly when he saw his son. Liam suppressed a chill, seeing Ioan now with fresh eyes. This man abandoned he and his brother, committed terrible crimes. Even worse in Liam's eyes, he insulted and tried to shame the woman his sons loved. Ioan Jones was a terrible person, blood ties or not.

He took a deep breath and walked to the table. Ioan stood to greet him. "Hello, Liam. I have to say I was surprised by your call. Happily so."

"I thought we could both use another chance," Liam said.

"I'd like that. Please, have a seat." Liam shrugged out of his coat and sat. He adjusted his phone in his pocket so that the microphone was peeking out of the top of the denim. "Drink?"

"Beer's fine."

Ioan motioned for the waitress, who took Liam's drink order, promising to be back shortly. "I'm sorry about the way things ended the other night. It wasn't my intention."

 _I'm not the one who needs the apology_ , Liam thought. But he kept his face blank. "So am I. But surely, you can understand."

"I understand the woman is very important to you. I just don't understand _why_. How can that kind of...I just want you to be happy, son."

"Do you?" Liam asked. His drink arrived and he took a long pull of it. "Why now, Papa? That's what I don't understand. Killian and I haven't hidden ourselves away. We've tried to live good, honorable lives. You could have come back at any point in the last twenty five years. Why _now?"_

Ioan glanced away. "I was a coward, Liam. I wanted to see you, I did. But I wasn't in a position to...for a long time. My past, the reason I left...it's ugly. I wanted to keep you safe. I still do."

"What we needed was our father," Liam said sadly. "You broke Mum's heart. Killian's. And...mine."

"I know, son. There isn't anything I can do to make it right. But I want us to be a family again."

Liam sighed. He wished he could believe that, but he didn't. "I don't know. Emma's a part of our lives. We love her. If you can't accept that..."

"Does she love you? Be honest with me, Liam. How can you be truly happy sharing this woman's love with your _brother_? When I met your mother, I knew there was no one else. I love her to this day."

"But it didn't stop you from leaving. It wasn't enough." His words came out sour and bitter.

Ioan winced. "I deserve that. I couldn't have borne it if my family was hurt because of me. I had to protect you, even if it meant leaving."

"I don't understand what that has to do with Emma."

"What has she told you about her past?"

Liam ground his teeth together. _Stay calm_. But he knew Emma was on the other end, listening. "She's told us everything, Papa. Emma worked her way back from a terrible childhood. She was an orphan, someone no one wanted. She's got the most loving heart of anyone I've ever known. She's the love of my life."

Ioan considered that. "Have you always felt that way? Can you sit there and tell me that you've _never_ been jealous of her being with Killian too? That you never once wondered if she loved one of you more than the other? That she isn't simply playing you both for fools? Women are fickle, Liam."

Liam blinked, stunned. He looked away from Ioan's eyes and stared at the bottle in his hand. There was only one time he'd ever been truly jealous. Upset to the point where he wondered if being with Emma in their unconventional relationship was worth it. He wasn't proud of it. He hated himself for even _thinking_ it. And it was so long ago...he worked past it, realizing that a life with Emma like this was worth everything.

" _They must have been mistaken."_

" _Lie detector, remember?"_

" _I just can't believe it. I just...can't." Liam watched as Emma left the kitchen, marching up the stairs._

" _Well now, you've done it, Liam. I hope you're happy."_

" _How can I be happy when Emma is upset?"_

" _Well, you made her that way, brother. Why can't you trust her?"_

" _I trust her."_

 _Killian's eyes flashed. "Do you? You've got a funny way of showing it. Admit it, you don't really trust either of us, do you? We're just stupid kids to you!"_

" _You're out of line, little brother," Liam said hotly._

 _Killian banged his hands on the counter and stood. "For fuck's sake, can you stop with the little brother garbage?! I am grown man, Liam! It's about time you fucking figure that out before you fuck everything up. That woman is the best thing that's happened to either of us and you know it!" With that, Killian stormed off too, doors slamming._

 _When Liam went to bed that night, he was alone. He didn't sleep. His mood didn't improve when he realized Emma had slept in Killian's room. Seeing them so cozy just burned him up. The next day he fumed silently, leaving before anyone else was awake. He avoided Killian at the office. He spent another terrible night alone in their king size bed, listening to them have sex down the hall._

 _They were loud and he knew it was on purpose. They knew he was in the house. And damn it to hell if it didn't work perfectly. He was hard and aching, wishing Emma was there to suck him. Or ride him. Or let him fuck her any way she wished. Part of him wanted to shelve his fucking pride and join them, but he was afraid of being rejected. Instead, he jerked off and tried to sleep, hating himself. And them, just a little._

 _What was he_ doing? _Was he really willing to throw away the best relationship of his life because things got rough? Two more days passed; he missed them. More than he thought he could miss anyone. And they were in the same house. He felt terrible for doubting Emma, for doubting how much she loved him. For doubting their trio could work long term. If he didn't do something soon, he was sure he'd lose Emma_ and _Killian. He needed them so much, it made his chest hurt. His brother and his love. They were his family._

 _He couldn't describe the panic he felt when he saw Emma packing. The idea of losing her destroyed him. That was when he knew. He would do anything to keep her, to make this unconventional relationship work. To hell with his pride. That wouldn't keep him warm at night. That wouldn't make him laugh. That wouldn't love him despite his many flaws._

 _Only Emma and Killian could fill in the broken pieces of his soul._

"Once," he admitted softly. "Then I got a taste of what life would be like without her. And I hated it. I hated myself even more for doubting her. For even _thinking_ about walking away from the best thing that's ever happened to me." He looked Ioan in the eye. "The way we love her...it's real. We may not be normal, but normal is fucking overrated."

He closed his eyes, sucking in some air. Emma heard every word. Self recrimination burned through him; he'd never meant for her to know. She was self conscious as it was about being enough for them. She was enough. She'd held his heart almost from the moment they met, on that crowded dance floor so long ago. She was so careful with _both_ of their hearts...he just wanted to hold her and never let go. He vowed he would make this up to her. Whatever it took.

Ioan was quiet, polishing off his drink and motioning for another. He hadn't expected this. He found threatening women distasteful, but sadly necessary. He tried another tack. "And what about children? Have you even discussed it? Are you okay with her having your brother's child?"

Liam scowled. "You don't get it, do you? Any children that we have...they wouldn't be _mine_ or _Killian's_. They'd be _ours_. All three of us." That was all Ioan needed to hear. Liam wasn't sure Emma even wanted to children after her miscarriage. As much as he wanted children, he was fine with not having any. All he _needed_ was Emma.

"How are you my son?" Ioan asked in disbelief. Liam's loyalty to his American whore staggered him.

"I'm beginning to think I'm Catherine's son and not yours," Liam snapped. "I'm going to the head. When I come back, let's quite beating around the bush. You can tell me what you really want and end this."

When Liam came back, Ioan was gone. "Son of a bitch!" Instead of dialing Emma, he called Killian.

"What happened?" Killian asked without a hello.

"I blew it," Liam growled. "Let him get to me. You're up, brother."

"I'll get him," Killian replied. "Go home, brother."

"Killian...Emma..."

"You heard her. We'll talk when I get home. Best thing you can do is get back to her. I'll see you soon."

"Be careful, brother. Love you."

"Love you too, Liam. Now _go_." They hung up and Liam went to hail a cab to take him home.

* * *

Killian stared at his phone, nonplussed. He'd expected himself to be the one to lose his cool with Ioan, not Liam. And from his brother's tone, the bastard had used Emma to do it. What was it about Emma that he hated? Or was he just pissed that Killian and Liam had found someone who made them happy?

He scrolled through his contacts, searching for the number Liam had given him for Ioan. The phone started ringing, a unknown number. He considered not answering it, but what if Ioan had switched phones again? He hit the green button. "Hello?"

"Killian? It's...it's your father."

 _He must be desperate._ "How'd you get this number?"

"Your brother."

 _Liar._ "What do you want?"

"I know we didn't get off on the best foot the other night..."

"Because you insulted woman I love."

"Yes, well, I'd like to try again. Talk. Get to know my youngest boy."

Killian let him sweat it for a solid minute, just because. "Fine. Where are you?" Ioan gave him the name of a hotel, offering to meet him at the bar. They hung up and Killian texted the information to Emma and Liam, letting them know where he'd be. He laid the freshly pressed uniforms across the back seat and drove to the hotel. It was a five star place, making Killian wonder how much money his father had salted away. Probably more than he or Liam would make in their lifetimes.

He left the car with the valet, stuffing the ticket in his pocket. He fiddled with his phone before going inside, not wanting Ioan to suspect. The restaurant/bar was to the left of the entrance; Killian headed that way, shrugging out of his coat. Ioan sat at the end of the bar. "Hello Killian."

"Ioan."

"I am still your father."

"You gave up that right when I was five years old." He sat next to him, gesturing to the bartender. "Whatever you've got on draft, please. And it's on him."

Ioan waited for Killian to get his drink. He couldn't bring up the woman again; Killian would get just as angry as Liam. And if he didn't get an answer soon, his employers would be very upset indeed. "There's no excuse for what I did," he began.

Killian raised a cool brow. "No, there's not."

"But I truly was trying to keep your mother and you safe, Killian. Please, if you believe anything, believe that."

Despite his better judgment, he did believe that. But it didn't make it right. Nor did it mean that Killian was going to trust anything that Ioan said. Ioan didn't have his best interests at heart. He was a selfish bastard. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. "Say I did believe you. Why should I give you a chance? You left your wife to die brokenhearted."

"I will regret that for the rest of my life. But I'm glad she had you. You were her favorite, Killian."

"And Liam was yours."

Ioan sighed. "I'm sorry. But I'm here now. I just have one thing to take care of then...I'd like to try and repair this. Be your father again."

 _There's the opening._ "One thing? Does it have anything to do with where you've _been_ for twenty five years?"

Ioan took another sip of his drink. "I made some terrible decisions. Got in with bad people. I'm not proud of what I've done."

 _Bullshit._ "The hotel would suggest otherwise."

"My employers have a certain set of standards."

"So do mine. I'm not sure it involves colluding with criminals."

Ioan rubbed his chin. "Ah. Is this the same Navy that tried to scuttle your precious Emma? The Navy that believes you and your brother are an embarrassment?"

"I'm listening."

"Tell me, Killian. If you had to choose between the Navy and Emma, who would you choose?"

"Emma," Killian said without hesitation. He'd made that choice long ago. He didn't want it to come to that; he loved the Navy. Liam did too. But they both knew that Emma was the most important thing in their lives.

"Family is important," Ioan said without a trace of irony, which made Killian inwardly want to vomit. The man beside him didn't understand the first thing about family. Ioan looked sad. "I know I fucked everything up, Killian. I know that. But with your help, I can make things right."

 _Here it is. Asshole thinks he's smooth._ "My employers need information. Sensitive information."

Killian carefully kept his face neutral. It was harder than he thought. But Emma and Liam were counting on him. "What kind of information?"

Ioan looked around the room, then leaned in a little. The bar was busy, it was unlikely anyone was paying them any attention. "Ship positions of the North Atlantic fleet. Navy procedures. That kind of thing."

Killian blinked, utterly stunned. His father was asking him to commit _treason_. For _criminals._ On some level, he had to admire the audacity of the man. To believe he could con that kind of information out of his own sons. Moreover, whoever Ioan was working for...they were into something big. National security level big? Killian had no way to know.

"Sorry, could you say that again?"

"I know you're on leave but the papers all say you're a hero, son. A few files from the Navy and I'm clear of the whole bloody mess."

"Let me get this straight," he said in a harsh whisper. _Please let his phone be recording this._ "You want me to steal classified information for the bastards you work for? How utterly stupid do you think I am?"

"Why not?" Ioan snapped. "It's not like the Navy's done anything for you. They don't care about you, Killian. And neither does that whore."

Killian stood up, fighting the urge to throttle the man. If he hated Ioan before, it was nothing to how he felt now. His hands were shaking as he put on his coat. "The only whore here, _Papa_ , is you. Stay away from Emma. Stay away from me and Liam too. If you ever darken our doorstep again, it will not end well for you."

As he left, Ioan shouted. "I hope that slag is fucking your brother when you walk in the door!"

Killian laughed to himself. Ioan had no idea how much Killian would enjoy that, if they were.

* * *

Emma looked at Liam, speechless. They'd heard everything. Liam wanted to explain himself to Emma the moment he got home, but his arrival coincided with Killian arriving at the hotel. They sat the kitchen island, listening to Killian's conversation. Liam growled under his breath a few times but otherwise stayed quiet. Emma took notes as best she could in case something happened to the recording. She didn't know _what_ to say to Liam, still thrown by his admission to his father. She wanted to believe in his love, his commitment to their trio. In the past, she'd have automatically believed the worst, but she was trying to not be that person anymore.

She had a family that loved her. She needed to trust that.

"Emma?"

She put her pen down. "Yes?"

"Are you alright, love?"

She looked into his eyes, searching. Ioan, talk of treason, Killian. They were all important, but looking into Liam's eyes...she had to know. "That depends? Are you? Did you mean it?"

"Which part?"

"The part where I'm the love of your life?" she asked with a trembling lip.

"Oh Emma." Liam hopped off the stool and gathered her in his arms. He hugged her as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I hate that you heard that. I hate myself more for doubting for even a _second_ , even back then when our relationship was still new and untried." He kissed the crown of her head. "But I meant every word. You are the love of my life. The best thing that's ever happened to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Emma."

Emma took a deep breath, rubbing his back soothingly. "I believe you." She looked into his blue eyes. "You're still here. You could have left a dozen times and you didn't. You always come back to me, to us."

He let out a shuddering breath. "It terrifies me," he admitted. "I don't want to be like him."

Emma didn't have to ask who he meant. "You're _not_ ," she said firmly. "You, Liam Jones, are a good man. You'd _never_ abandon your family. If I believed you were that kind of man, I wouldn't be here."

"I just want to be the man you deserve, lass. The brother Killian deserves. I'm not perfect."

"We're not asking you to be. All we want is for you to be yourself and be a part of our family."

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I should have told you how I felt sooner. We should have talked about it."

"Hey, if anyone gets the 'reluctance to talk about feelings' stuff, it's me. Let's try to be more honest with each other in the future, okay? I want a long happy life with my boys."

"We want the same thing, sweetheart." He stroked her cheek, then slowly lowered his lips to hers. She kissed him back enthusiastically, nails scratching the nape of his neck. Liam groaned into her mouth. "Emma?"

"Don't talk. Just kiss me." She closed her laptop and Liam promptly sat her on the counter. He eased her knees apart so he could stand between her legs. She wrapped them around his hips, smiling into his kiss. His hand slid up under her shirt as he stroked her tongue with his, her little sighs and moans going directly to his cock.

Emma dug her heels into his lower back, feeling his cock swell. Heat rushed to her core, her body reacting in spite of her lingering soreness. She couldn't stop herself from wanting him. And Ioan had crudely suggested that she and Liam would be fucking by the time Killian got home. But Killian liked that. And Emma loved getting caught with a cock buried deep inside her.

How the fuck had she become such an exhibitionist?

"Take me to bed," she panted. "Please."

Liam nodded, grinding into her. "Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

Liam pulled away, making sure she could see his face. "Would you try...uh...spanking me?"

She blinked at him. "Are you sure?"

"I kept something from you. I think I should be punished." He was taking a leap, but he didn't want to be scared anymore. He wanted to be everything for her. And he trusted her. "Perhaps take the rest...the things you do with Killian...slow?"

She smiled widely, cupping his cheeks. "I love you so much, Liam. I promise I'll be good to you."

"I know you will."

Emma dropped her hands, smoothing her face. "Upstairs," she ordered. "Strip and bend over the bed. You have two minutes."

Liam's eyes sparkled with challenge and excitement. She was good at giving orders. "Aye, Mistress." He left her, hurrying up the stairs, fingers already working the buttons of his shirt.

Emma wet her lips, still aching. She sighed and rubbed herself through her pants. Ioan's hotel was on the other side of London, who knew how long it would take Killian to get home. It had been a long time since they played this game and never with the Mistress involved. She practically quivered with anticipation. She would keep her promise to Liam, ease him into things, but knowing now that he really wanted to broaden his horizons made her giddy.

At the end of two minutes, Emma hopped off the counter and climbed the stairs. She found Liam exactly as she asked, gloriously nude and bent over their bed. She had to suppress a moan; his ass looked really good from where she was standing. "Good boy," she murmured, bending down to kiss his shoulder blade.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Tell me again why you're being punished, Liam."

"Because I kept a secret."

"Why?"

He swallowed, her fingers skimming down his back. "I was afraid, Mistress."

"Are you afraid now?" she asked, squeezed one firm ass cheek.

"No, Mistress."

"If you're a good boy, I'll give you a treat. Would you like that, Liam?"

"If you see fit, Mistress."

She shivered; he was going to be so good at this once they eased him into it. But Liam was good at everything he did. She bent down by his ear. "If you don't like it, tell me," she said gently, breaking character for a moment. "I'll stop." She kissed his cheek and straightened up. She smoothed both of her hands over his ass, kneading the cheeks the way he so often did for her. It helped relax him. Her touch on his skin was amazing; every time they did this it got a little easier to give her control. She knew what he liked.

He got snapped out of his reverie by the first strike of her hand, the sharp crack echoing in the room. His breath left him in a rush; it _hurt_. But another breath later and the pain melted into pleasure, zinging up his spine. A low moan escaped his lips as Emma soothed the sting with her hand. She struck again on the other cheek; Liam was stunned by his body's reaction. So _this_ is what it felt like for Emma, when they spanked her. He'd wondered why she liked it so much. The duality of pain and pleasure.

"Shit," Emma cursed, rubbing her thighs together. She sucked in a breath. "Ten, I think, should do it. I want to see your ass pink, Liam."

He curled his hands into the sheets, trying to keep still. He'd asked for this. He bit his lip as she struck again, never the same place twice, always changing the pressure. By the seventh strike he was whimpering, hips rutting into the mattress unconsciously. Emma's panties were soaked, turned on by how much he seemed to like it. She lavished him with praise, soothing him with her cooler left hand.

"Fuck, I can't wait for you to see how wet I am," she breathed. "You've been such a good boy, Liam." She knelt behind him and spread his heated cheeks. Liam went completely still, wondering what she would do to him. She blew cool air on his skin, rubbed her cheek over his sac. When he felt her tongue on his hole, he inhaled sharply. "Is this okay?"

He exhaled. "I think so?"

She licked again, swirling her tongue. Liam gradually relaxed under her careful ministrations. She loved when they did this to her. He'd seen Killian enjoy it, enjoy it to the point of begging for it. Watching Emma and Killian enjoy themselves in that way _did_ make him jealous. It made him realize he wanted to share that with Emma too; he just didn't know how. Damn, it felt good.

Emma squeezed his hip fondly, leaving him with a parting kiss. "Did you like your treat?"

Liam nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good boy." She lightly patted his ass. "Turn over, get in the middle of the bed." Liam hastened to obey her, hoping he'd get to touch her now. His fingers itched to pleasure her. She made him watch as she stripped, sometimes pausing to touch herself. He licked his lips; her nipples were rosy and puckered, her sex slippery and aching. Fuck, he needed to taste her.

Emma climbed up on the bed, moving to straddle his face. "I know how much you love to eat me," she purred. "Look how fucking wet that made me, Liam. So many things I want to do to you. God."

Liam stroked through her slit with his finger; she was sopping, dripping over his mouth. "Bloody hell, Emma."

She smacked his stomach. "Who?"

"Mistress!" he cried. "Forgive me?"

"Make me come until I tell you to stop," she demanded. His cock _throbbed_ at her tone but he obeyed, lowering her down to his eager mouth. Emma braced her hands on his chest, a long moan tearing from her throat. Liam was insanely talented with that tongue; she had no doubt he could follow her command. She was wound so tight that it didn't take long for her first orgasm to crash over her, his lips wrapped around her clit. She panted as he brought her down, but just as she asked, his mouth never truly left her skin. He worked her back up slowly, ignoring his own need. He was so hard it hurt, but he lapped at her like she was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted.

"God, just like that, Liam," she breathed, riding his face. "You're so good at that; you love the way I taste, don't you?"

When he didn't answer she swatted his hip. "Yes, Mistress," he said, voice muffled. "You taste sweet."

"Fuck, don't stop." She wet her lips, her whole body taut as he licked her. She let out a little cry when he slid two fingers inside her heat, riding them eagerly. Fingers, lips and tongue brought her to orgasm twice more before she stopped him. She moved to stretch out beside him, covering his mouth with hers in a needy kiss. She tasted herself and she groaned. "You are so _hot_ ," she purred, nipping at his lip. She ran her hand down his chest, fingers curling around his generous length. Liam let out a strangled cry, rutting into her hand. "Do you want to fuck your Mistress?"

"Please," he bit out, fists gripping the sheets. "Please."

"Do not come until I say." She moved, straddling his hips, facing away from him. She took him into her hand and pumped a couple of times, then guided him to her aching core. She sank down slowly, inch by inch, moaning as he stretched her. "Oh my god." She began a slow rhythm, one hand braced on his chest, trying to drag out her pleasure for as long as she could. He felt incredible inside her, hitting her deeply.

Liam watched her, back arched, damp hair brushing his stomach as she rode him. She was so _warm_ , wet. His cock glistened with her arousal and it nearly undid him. He focused on his breathing, trying like hell to obey her command not to come.

They heard the front door open; Emma smiled. She didn't stop or slow; she kept going, waiting for Killian to find them.

Killian shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes. A cursory search of the downstairs told him his family was in the bedroom. As he climbed the stairs, he could hear the moans, the slapping of skin. "Bloody hell." He ran, pausing in the doorway. Emma was riding Liam's cock, face a mask of pleasure, body supine and gorgeous. "At least that wanker got one thing right," he breathed, blood rushing to his cock.

Emma turned. "We have a guest, Liam."

"Aye, Mistress."

Killian cocked a brow, wondering what Liam had done to warrant _this._ Not that he was complaining. "May I join you, Mistress?"

Emma looked him over, noting the bulge in his pants. "Come here." He walked over to her; she grabbed his shirt and yanked him in for a rough kiss. "Get your plug, strip and sit in that chair. No touching. Only I get to touch, is that understood?"

Killian shivered; he loved when she dominated him like this. It was so fucking hot. "As you wish, Mistress." He did as she asked, not taking his eyes from the display in front of him for very long. It looked like Liam was hanging on by a thread, Emma teasing him with every swirl of her hips.

Emma grabbed Liam's hand and brought his fingers to her clit. Together, they rubbed her, circling in sharp precise strokes. "Come," she ordered, her own high so, so close. "God, come _now,_ Liam!"

He did, crying out, shooting his seed deep inside her. She contracted around him, screaming, milking him dry. Shudders racked his body; he could barely recall his own name. Emma sagged above him, out of breath. She didn't want to move, but she caught Killian out of the corner of her eye, cock weeping, fingertips digging into the leather of the chair. It made her shiver. She climbed off Liam, sighing as he slipped from her. She pressed her lips to his cheek. "My good, sweet Liam. I'm so proud of you." And she was. He trusted her to guide him, to make him feel good.

Once she was sure he was fine, she turned to Killian. "Did you like watching?"

He nodded, licking his lips. "Yes, Mistress."

She stepped up to him, plucking the plug from him with one hand while stroking his cock with the other. "Would you like to please your Mistress?"

"Yes."

"Stand up, bend over the chair." She fetched the lube; he was in position when she returned. Emma traced the curve of his ass; she really did love it. The fact that he let her play with it was just a bonus. She didn't waste time, lubing her finger and touching him. Killian sighed happily, leaning into her touch. She worked one finger in then two; she stroked the sensitive spot inside and Killian shuddered. Fuck, that felt good.

"I'm almost jealous of this plug," Emma said, getting wetter by the moment. Killian made the most delicious sounds when he was at her mercy. "But I've been thinking about this for a long time."

"What, Mistress?"

"You fucking me with the plug inside you...vibrating...making you crazy."

Killian groaned, her fantasy making his cock throb with desire. "Fuck."

Emma rolled the plug between her fingers, warming it. Then she removed her fingers and spread more lube on his plug. Once it was slick, she slowly pushed it inside him, letting him stretch to accommodate it. "Don't you love that?" she whispered in his ear. "The stretch?"

"Fuck yes," he hissed, hips rocking. "So good, Mistress."

Emma reached down to stroke his cock. Like Liam, he was thick, made to fit inside her. Her core clenched, eager to bring her fantasy to life. "Tell me how it felt, watching me fuck Liam."

"I hoped you would be," Killian admitted, rocking into her fist. "Love to watch you."

"Why?"

"Because you're gorgeous. And it turns me on, watching you getting fucked."

Her eyes fluttered closed, relishing the utter freedom of their sex life. They could be totally honest about their desires, no mockery. "Need you inside me. Right now." She forced him to stand while she sat in the chair. She slid low so her ass hung off the end of the seat. She spread her legs in invitation; Killian didn't hesitate. He leaned over the chair and took her, sinking all the way to the hilt. Emma moaned, reaching behind him to switch on his plug. Killian jerked at the vibrations, hissing. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt, plug vibrating inside him with his cock wrapped in Emma's tight wet sheath. He had to grit his teeth, trying to hold off his orgasm.

Emma moaned, fingers brushing his handsome face. _"Shit,"_ she cursed. She could feel an echo of the vibrations; it was better than she imagined. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Killian!"

Killian braced his hands on the top of the chair and did, pistoning into her without finesse. Just a hard and fast fucking that had Emma whimpering in moments. He ground his pubic bone against her clit, desperate to make her come with him. Emma bucked her hips up; she felt wild, wanton, pressure coiling deep in her belly.

He came a moment before she did, screaming her name in ecstasy. Emma clutched at the chair, mouth open in a silent cry, riding out her intense high. Killian fell, wobbly legs going out from under him. He managed to switch off the plug, but was too tired to remove it. He curled on the floor, panting.

Liam recovered first, heading for the bathroom. He returned with a washcloth, handing it to Emma before slipping his boxers back on. Emma cleaned herself up; her legs were still shaking. She would feel this for a day or so; two sessions of intense sex in less than twenty four hours. She knelt down by Killian, brushing hair out of his face. "Hey there, sailor."

"Emma?"

"I'm right here." She kissed his brow. "I'm gonna get you cleaned up, okay?" He nodded and she got to work. She eased the plug out, then cleaned him gently. "Can you make it to the bed?"

"Aye. Just give me a minute." His body still tingled from the bloody vibrating plug. He watched as Emma disappeared into the bathroom, coming back dressed in one of his shirts. Killian pushed himself up, snatching his boxers on the way. He tugged them on and crawled into their bed. Liam came back with water for everyone, accepted gratefully. Emma crawled in, quickly followed by Liam. She kissed one brother then the other, settling in and letting them snuggle close to her.

"That's better."

Liam laughed. "You didn't enjoy the sex?"

She smiled. "Oh, I did. But this? This is my happy place," she explained. "My boys huddled close to me. Makes me feel loved."

"You are so very loved, Emma," Killian said, squeezing her hand.

She looked from one to the other. "Are you guys okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Liam nuzzled her shoulder. "Later? I know there's a lot to go through..."

"And we have to call Lily," Killian cut in.

"True. But I need an hour or so...just to hold my fiancé."

"Can't argue with that," Killian said.

Emma had Liam set the alarm for an hour from now, just in case they dozed off. "Okay. One hour."

"Love you, Emma."

"I love you guys too."

* * *

Just as she suspected, they _did_ fall asleep. When the alarm started to blare, Emma woke up bleary eyed and sore. "Ugh."

Liam was right next to her and reached over to shut the damn thing off. "I'll second that," he mumbled, burying his nose in her shoulder.

"As much as I hate to say it...we gotta get up."

"Five more minutes."

"Do you want him to get away? We can sleep in France."

"I assure you, lass, there won't be much sleeping done in France."

She laughed tiredly. "Planning on keeping me awake?"

His lips brushed her neck. "Only in the best way."

She was tempted to kiss him but controlled herself. They had work to do. "Come on, Captain. Up." She shook Killian's shoulder. "Killian? Time to get up, babe."

He groaned, but didn't fight her. "I'm awake."

While the boys got dressed, Emma called Lily. They set up a meeting an hour from now at Scotland Yard. Emma really wanted a hot soaking bath, but it would have to wait. She changed into clean clothes, jeans and a red sweater, hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail. When she arrived in the kitchen, the boys were listening to Killian's conversation with Ioan on Killian's phone. Emma busied herself with making a copy of both recordings to a thumb drive, which she locked away in the fireproof safe.

"Is he mad?" Liam asked as she reentered the kitchen.

"I've no idea. He couldn't really expect either of us to sanction _treason_... could he?"

"Whatever he believed...it's no longer our concern," Liam said firmly. "We're not going to allow him to threaten this family anymore. Ready, Emma?"

"What did he say to you, brother?" Killian asked.

Emma shared a concerned glance with Liam. "How about we talk about that later, Killian. Lily's expecting us."

Killian looked from Emma to Liam, whatever it was, they'd clearly talked about it already. He felt left out. Liam laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's something I'm not proud of, brother. A little time?"

Killian nodded. "Let's get this over with then."

Emma hugged him briefly, then let him call them a cab. She turned to Liam. "You okay?"

He sighed. "Define okay?"

She laid her hands on his chest. "Earlier? Any...regrets?"

He cradled her head against his chest, smiling into her hair. "Surprisingly, no. And I feel like I understand both of _you_ a little better too. Is that odd?"

"I don't think so. I didn't want to push you too far."

"You were perfect. I think in my case slow and steady wins the race?"

She laughed. "Thank you for trusting me."

"I trust you with every part of me, Emma."

She leaned up on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss. "Next time, you guys can play with me."

He grinned. "I look forward to it, lass." He let her go and she shouldered her laptop. They met Killian in the foyer. Emma squeezed his hand as they waited for the cab to arrive. He looked sad but relieved. She tucked herself into his side and he held her close, drawing comfort from her touch. As pleased as he was that they were finally getting Ioan out of their lives for good, having his worst fears confirmed hurt.

They braved the paps to get into the cab, the cabbie raising a curious brow when they asked to go to Scotland Yard. They rode in silence, each lost in thought. Emma held their hands, offering what she could. She was so proud of them for confronting this, but the pain it caused was written all over their faces. She wished there was more she could do for them; her heart ached. She could only hope that once Ioan was behind bars, they could begin to put the past behind them.

Emma's name got them escorted directly to Lily's office; they were expected. Emma was a little surprised they weren't in an interrogation room. "Thanks for meeting us, Lily."

"You said it was important?"

"We found out what our father is doing back in the country," Liam said.

Lily stared. "How the hell did you do that?"

"We asked him," Killian replied.

"Sort of," Emma interjected. "The boys went undercover. We've got the evidence right here." She patted her laptop.

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "Wait, back up. You three just decided to interrogate a known member of organized crime? Just like that?"

"He is our father," Liam pointed out. "And we were right; he did want something from us."

"What?"

"He wanted us to commit treason," Killian said clearly.

Thank god the door was closed. "Holy shit." Lily looked from one to the next, impressed in spite of herself. She also realized this was way over her head. "Okay, I need to call some people. This might take a while."

"We've got nowhere to be."

Lily put them in a secure room until her colleagues arrived. The trio was all too aware of the cameras watching them, so they didn't talk much. Liam paced; Killian toyed with Emma's hair. She let him, knowing it soothed him. It helped her too; rooms like this reminded her too much of the past.

"Bloody hell, they're going to take our phones, aren't they?" Liam asked suddenly.

Emma cursed. "Probably. Do you have everything backed up?" All the naughty videos and pics were already saved to a password protected external hard drive, locked away in their safe. They made sure to upload and delete them on a regular basis. The more sedate pictures were saved too; Emma liked having pictures of her family.

"I think so." Killian nodded in agreement. "Is everything off your laptop, love?"

She panicked for a second, then she breathed. "Yeah, I cleaned it up when we did our phones this morning. We're good."

Killian bent down to kiss her cheek. "Breathe, lass."

"I'm okay. That stuff's private and I want to keep it that way."

"We've done our due diligence, lass." He rubbed her shoulders, easing her tension. "This'll all be over soon."

"I hope so. We've got more important things to do."

"Aye, like marry you," Liam said, sitting beside her. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Soon," Emma sighed. Killian's massage was doing its job, but it was also making her drowsy. "What is taking them so long?"

It took another forty five minuted before anyone came for them. Lily led the way, followed by a man and a woman, both sharply dressed. "Gentleman, lady, this is Michael Bradley from Organized Crime and Sylvia Anderson from the Attorney General's office."

"Are we going to need our lawyer?" Emma asked immediately.

"Would it make you more comfortable?" Anderson asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She'd learned that one the hard way. Lily let her call Regina, who promised to be there as soon as she could. In the meantime, as expected, Emma's laptop and their phones were taken into evidence. Lily and Bradley bagged and tagged everything, wearing gloves. After that, everyone had to wait for Regina to arrive.

"What have you gotten yourselves into now?" Regina said, the moment she entered the room. "Sometimes looking after you three is like herding cats." The authorities excused themselves to allow Regina time to confer. "Well?"

As briefly as they could, the trio explained what was going on. Emma saw the emotions flit over Regina's face, going from annoyed to impressed to a touch of sympathy. "Well, I don't know if this helps, but I think you did the right thing," she said at last. "Now these idiots are going to want statements and they're going to question you individually. Just stick to the facts. This might take while because I _will_ be in the room. If I tell you to _shut it_ , you shut it, got it?"

They all looked at each other, then nodded. "Regina, should we tell them about the copy in our house?"

"Hell no. Let's save that in case of emergency. In case their files go 'missing.' If fact, I can take it, if you want."

"Do you have a safe deposit box or something?" Killian asked.

"Something like that. Ready to be grilled?" They all nodded.

They interviewed Liam first, playing the recording to confirm it as his recollection of the conversation with Ioan. He didn't understand why this was necessary; his was the least damning of their evidence. And it embarrassed him that Regina had to listen to him talk about Emma to his father. He still wasn't sure he liked Regina, even through he couldn't deny she was an excellent barrister. She had an edge that he didn't find appealing. A bit like Emma, but without any of his love's warmth.

"You had no contact with your father before he knocked on your door?" Anderson asked.

"None."

"And you're certain this man is Ioan Jones? He's not some impostor?"

Liam scowled. "I think I'd know my own father when I saw him."

"Even after so many years?"

"Is this necessary?" Regina cut in.

"Just covering all the facts," Anderson replied coolly.

"When you bring him in, you'll see," Liam said firmly. "And if you want to do some DNA test, do it on me, not my brother." Liam looked so much like Ioan, they'd see the resemblance. He knew this would be difficult, but he hadn't anticipated all the emotions it would stir. It was like those dreadful therapy sessions all over again. He needed Emma.

"I think we're done here, don't you?" Regina said. Liam nodded gratefully and exited the stark room. He went back to Emma and Killian, both of them offering him hugs of support. He lingered in Emma's embrace as Killian went to give his statement. Liam didn't feel like talking and Emma didn't try to coax him. She simply held him, his head buried in her neck, nose inhaling her scent.

Killian didn't have time to get his head around this more emotional side to his brother; he was so accustomed to his stoic demeanor, he didn't quite know what to make of it. However, he was glad that Emma was there to keep Liam on an even keel. It made his own interrogation easier to bear.

They went over everything, from that first disastrous reunion on their doorstep, to Killian's own undercover mission at the hotel. It went on for over an hour; he had to repeat himself two and three times on the more difficult questions. He saw Bradley make a call as they established what precisely happened at the hotel; Killian hoped the man was sending someone to arrest Ioan. He wasn't going to feel better until the man was in custody.

"How does your father feel about your...relationship with Miss Swan?" Anderson asked.

Regina scowled. "That has zero relevance to this case," she snapped.

"Considering how often it's brought up in this recordings, I think it is."

"The bastard tried to use her against us, is that what you want to hear?" Killian demanded. "He was practically seething when he spotted our mother's ring on her finger. We did this as much to protect her from him as to put him away. No one threatens Emma, not even you."

"Just trying to get a sense of the man we're dealing with, Commander. You've been very helpful," Anderson said, not sounding apologetic in the least. "I think that's all we need."

Killian glared for a moment then stood; it wasn't worth arguing over. He just wanted to go home and hold Emma. Unfortunately, she had to face Anderson as well. She was waiting when he returned, looking concerned. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Aside from wanting to get the hell out of here, aye," he said heavily.

"You were in there a long time."

"Don't I know it." Liam looked as wrung out as he felt. "Give us a hug before you go in there." Emma smiled softly and did just that, hugging both of her boys tightly before leaving the way Killian had come.

"She'll be alright," Liam said. "She's strong."

Killian sat next to his brother. "I know. How much can they even want from her? It's our bloody father on the block."

"She made herself a part of this, Killian. Willingly so."

"Because she's a stubborn lass."

"Isn't that why we love her? She puts up with our sorry arses."

Killian chuckled dryly. "Touché, brother." He ran his hands through his hair. "It's been a hell of a day."

"Hell of a week, more like."

"Don't remind me." He looked his brother in the eye. "Do I get to hear the story now? It's not like we have anything better to do."

Liam sighed. He scrubbed his hand over his face, trying to decide where to begin. In fits and starts, it came out; thankfully, Killian didn't interrupt. Liam still wasn't comfortable talking about his feelings, especially not to his brother, but he wanted to get better. He envied Killian his openness, something he got from Catherine. He may not ever be as good as Killian, but he could try. For his family, he could try.

Killian listened intently, nonplussed. He had no idea Liam had ever felt that way, even if it was in the past. "I'm sorry, Liam."

"For what?"

"I had no idea. I should have."

"Don't be stupid. _I'm_ the one who nearly buggered everything up. After you warned me not to. I'll admit that in the early days of this I harbored some jealousy, even though I was happy. That I thought about how things would have been different if I'd spoken to Emma first. But I don't anymore and I haven't for a long time. I've carried the guilt about it ever since. So I'm the one who's sorry."

"You're a stubborn wanker, you know that?"

Liam chuckled. "So I've been told. Many times."

"I'm glad you told me. How did Emma take it?"

"She was far more understanding than I deserve."

"And you, brother, are always too hard on yourself. You hold yourself to these ridiculous standards...it drives me absolutely barmy sometimes. You deserve good things, Liam. And you're allowed to have feelings and muck things up on occasion. Emma and I will still love you, no matter what."

"Sometimes I think you're more of the adult," Liam admitted, sighing. "Ironic, eh?"

"You had to grow up a lot faster than me, trying to fill in for someone else. That's not your fault."

"You're a lot more like Mum than me too."

"Maybe, but she'd be proud of you, Liam. And Emma loves both of us. We must be doing _something_ right."

"God, I can not _wait_ to get the hell out of this country and spoil her."

Killian grinned. "Indeed. Some quality time with our wife will solve a multitude of ills."

"Wife, I like the sound of that."

"Been a long time coming." Killian felt closer to Liam than he had in a long time. It was an extraordinary journey they were on, being in love with the same woman. But he could think of no one he would rather share it with than his brother.

Emma and Regina returned from the interrogation room not long after. She looked more annoyed than anything else. "How did it go?"

"Did either of you have to repeat yourself five hundred times?"

"Aye," they said in unison. Everyone laughed. The boys each pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Alright?"

"Yeah. Can we go home now?" she asked Regina.

"Depends. Do you want to be there when they make the arrest?"

"They're doing it now?" Liam said, surprised.

"Anderson's getting the warrant as we speak."

They all looked at each other, eyes searching. Finally, Emma spoke. "Call us when it's done. We're going home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Last chapter before the wedding! I hope you enjoy it! Don't worry, the wedding is by no means the end of the story. Lots of sexy fun in France to look forward to!

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **Chapter 7**

Bright daylight shone through a gap in the curtains. Emma groaned and blinked against it, scrubbing her hand over her face. What time was it? They'd been up until the wee hours of the morning, just talking. Well, talking that included snuggles. They'd ordered all of their favorite Chinese food and just...talked. And snuggled and shared toe curling kisses. It was a lot to decompress from, putting the elder Jones in prison. Emma didn't push or prod, just let everyone get things out at their own pace.

It was cathartic for all of them, Liam especially. Cathartic but exhausting. It was well after three in the morning before they finally tried to sleep.

Emma felt Killian at her back, warm and solid, his nose tucked in her hair. She moved to stretch and he let out a sleepy groan, hand snaking around her middle. Liam lay to her right, facing her, his features relaxed in sleep. She had to fight the urge to touch him. When he described for her his early struggles with their trio, how the harsh reality of possibly losing them affected him...all she could do was hold him. She mentally berated herself for not seeing the signs sooner. But Liam assured them both that it was all behind him and he was ready for the next step of their life together.

"Being married, being a part of this family," Liam said, one hand on Killian's shoulder the other firmly in Emma's, "is everything I didn't realize I needed until I nearly lost it. I am a better man because of both of you."

They hugged it out, then got around to telling Killian all about Liam's requested punishment. He was surprised but pleased, cuffing Liam around the head and declaring it was about time! Emma found herself falling for them all over again; they complimented each other perfectly. And they were all hers.

Emma leaned forward and pressed a butterfly kiss to Liam's brow, then peeked over him to see the clock. It was well past noon. She sighed and flopped her head back down on the pillow. Two different bodily functions were gnawing at her but she was so comfortable in their bed that the prospect of getting up seemed too much. Eventually, using the bathroom became imperative, so she slithered down and out of the bed. She snatched up her new phone on the way; she had five missed calls. One was from Mary Margaret, likely to confirm their plans for Emma's shopping spree/hen party. The other four were from Regina. She contemplated calling Regina back, but it could wait until she got some coffee in her.

"Emma?"

She smoothed down her borrowed shirt and left the bathroom. "Right here."

Liam sighed, settling back against his pillow. "It's late."

She climbed back in the bed, her shirt riding up and exposing her pale thighs. She sat up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You okay?"

He leaned his head against hers, arm snaking around her waist. "Aside from missing you right when I woke up, I'm fine."

"Nature called," she said with a laugh.

"Given what we ate last night I'm not surprised."

"Mmm, I love those noodles though."

"For a slight lass, you certainly have a healthy appetite."

"Well, I've gotta keep up with you two," she teased. "You wear me out. Frequently."

Liam's brow furrowed. "Are we too hard on you?"

"No way. Things between the three of us have always been...intense, you know that."

"Hmm, true. As Killian likes to say, you are far too tempting...all the time."

"Good thing I'm a big fan of sex then," she joked.

Liam barked out a laugh. "Bloody hell, I love you, Emma."

"Love you too, Liam." His laugh caused Killian to stir. When he found Emma had moved, he growled in complaint and promptly moved to lay his head in her lap. She smiled fondly down at him, running her hands through his messy hair. "And I love you, Killian."

Liam watched as his mother's ring moved through Killian's dark hair. In less then forty eight hours they would be at the deconsecrated church, saying their vows and exchanging rings. The three specially made rings lay on top of the dresser, ready to be used. Liam was positively giddy (and giddy wasn't something he really felt before meeting Emma) at the thought; he'd wanted this for a long time. Once, he'd foolishly suggested Emma marry just one of them for real, to secure her place as a British citizen. Emma, however, rightly put her foot down, declaring that if she couldn't marry them both then she wasn't doing it. She was so committed to maintaining equality in their trio; he loved her all the more for it. And Killian's love was so selfless...Liam was the selfish arse. But he worked through it, for their sake.

He hadn't wanted to admit it, but his therapy after the attack helped. And Emma herself, her willingness to allow him to explore his own desires. He was already looking forward to their next playtime with the Mistress, something he couldn't have imagined a few short months ago. He'd gotten a taste of losing control and he wanted to see where that led.

"Do we have to leave the bed?" he asked, idly stroking Emma's hip.

"Maybe. Regina's called like four times," Emma admitted.

"What does she want?"

"No idea. She didn't leave a message. I really don't want to call her." Whatever it was, it couldn't be anything she wanted to deal with two days before her wedding.

"Told you we shouldn't have gotten new phones," Killian mumbled. "Blasted things."

Emma giggled; his scruff tickled her thighs. "I'm just glad we had our contacts saved. That would have been a bitch to untangle."

"Not many have our new numbers yet," Liam pointed out. "It must be important."

Emma bolted upright. "Shit!" Killian huffed as she hastily pushed him off her and snatched up her phone. "I forgot to give it to the church and the caterer! What if something's wrong?" She dialed the church first, checking on their time, giving them her new number. She did the same with the caterer and the place handling the flowers, only breathing when that mini crisis was averted. Nothing was wrong; everything was right on track for Saturday.

Killian and Liam were both looking at her with wry amusement when she settled back down. "What?"

Killian took one of her hands in his. "You're adorable, lass."

"Humph."

"You're just acting like a bride, sweetheart," Liam soothed. "Pay him no mind."

Emma groaned. "Oh god, I really am, aren't I?"

"I think it's rather fetching."

Emma shoved at Liam's shoulder. "Ugh. I was never that girl, you know? I splurged on something nice occasionally, usually to do my _job_. I guess I just want the day to be perfect."

"You deserve to have nice things, love," Killian said. "And I know you'll look smashing in your gown. You always do."

"Just as long as you two are waiting for me." They had decided to keep it as close to a real wedding as they could, because it was real. To them. Emma was in the process of officially changing her name to Swan-Jones, but from Saturday on she'd _be_ Emma Swan-Jones in all the ways that mattered.

"There is literally nowhere else we would rather be."

"We'll even have a vicar of sorts," Liam informed her.

She frowned. "What? How?"

"It was Victor's idea," he said. "He got certified on the bloody internet, if you can believe it. He told us at the gallery showing."

"That's...wow," Emma breathed. Ruby and Mary Margaret were her unofficial bridesmaids; David would be standing with the boys. She had assumed Victor would too.

"Everything will be fine," Killian assured her. "We'll spend the night in Southampton, then take the ferry. And we're not coming back for a solid _month!"_

"Oh god, that sounds like _heaven_ ," Emma muttered. It had been far too long since they'd been able to spend time together that wasn't interrupted by one crisis or other. She was tired of crises.

"And we're going to spoil you rotten," Liam added, kissing her throat. "In and out of the bedroom."

"Hmm, just so long as I get to play."

"That's half the fun, lass," Killian said quietly, kissing the shell of her ear. "Mistress."

Emma shivered. "Fuck, it's going to be so good, having both of you to play with."

"Hmm," Liam hummed, running his fingers down her leg. "I look forward to it."

"You do?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Just go easy on the novice, love."

"I will." She turned to him and kissed his lips, fingers reaching up to card through his curls. He hummed into her kiss, gripping her arm with one hand. He traced her lower lip with his tongue and she opened for him, letting his tongue stroke hers.

Killian's hands began to wander up under her shirt, tracing her curves. "Emma."

She hummed, little frissons of desire flitting over her skin. Being around them was intoxicating normally, but when they both began to touch her, she was helpless. She craved their touch. She moaned into Liam's mouth as Killian's clever fingers traced her breast, weighing it in his palm. "God, don't stop."

"Fuck, I love the way your voice catches when you need us," Liam muttered, kissing her harder. They broke the kiss long enough to get her borrowed shirt off her body; she was nude beneath it. Killian moved down the bed, nudging her legs apart. She spread for him as Liam laid her down and began to suck her breasts. Want trickled down her spine, their mouths doing wicked things to her. Killian wasn't even at her cleft yet, no matter how much she whined.

"Laid out like a fucking feast." Killian whispered darkly, kissing the back of her knee. "Isn't she, brother?"

"Perfect," he agreed. Emma reached up and grabbed the headboard, giving herself an anchor while they toyed with her lithe body. Killian teased her, rubbing scruff over the delicate skin of her inner thighs. His warm breath ghosted over the place she needed him most, making her jerk and moan.

"Please," she panted, canting her hips. "Lick me. Fuck me with your tongue!"

"Fucking hell." Killian spread her with his fingers, then gave her a long lick. She was soaked, her body begging to be fucked. He ground his hips into the mattress, hoping to ease his own ache, for a little while. Emma thrust toward his face and he began to lick and nibble on her in earnest.

Liam palmed a breast, flicking the hard puckered nipple. "The lass loves to be eaten, don't you, Emma?You certainly are my favorite treat."

"Oh god, _more_ ," she gasped. "Please!"

"Do you want to come?" Killian asked.

"Yes!"

He bent down to such greedily on her clit, tongue flicking the swollen bundle of nerves. He sank two fingers into her heat, bringing her off embarrassingly easy. Or it would be embarrassing if she gave a damn. She'd hardly come down when the brothers changed places. Killian kissed her breathless, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Touch me," Killian begged, guiding her hand to his cock. "Jesus, Emma."

He was hard and smooth; her mouth watered. The angle was awkward but she stroked him, nice and slow, timing it with Liam's licks of her cunt. "Good?"

"Always, lass." He braced his hands on the headboard and thrust into her fist, both of their gazes locked on his cock. "Fuck."

"That's...oh god...the idea," Emma breathed, rolling her hips.

"Easy," Liam admonished. "We'll take care of you. Such a greedy cunt you have."

"Best...sex...ever," Emma reminded him. "Why do you think I'm marrying you?"

Killian let out a strangled laugh. "Now it comes out," he groaned, still rocking into her hand. "Suck me, darling. Please."

Emma inhaled and wet her lips. Liam was driving her crazy with his mouth, her hips rocking against his face. "Shit," she cursed, twisting, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Here," Liam directed, turning her hips. He laid one leg over his shoulder and dove back in, lapping at her lazily. Emma bit back a moan as Killian adjusted, sliding down to allow her access to his erect cock. She didn't waste a moment, laving the engorged flesh with kisses and licks, teasing the sensitive head with cool air. Killian hissed and groaned, one hand still braced on the headboard, the other in her hair. He watched her toy with him through heavy lidded eyes, reveling in how good she made him feel.

Emma lapped at the bead of precum, looking up into Killian's face. She adored him like this, the pleasure evident in his handsome features. She kept an eye on him as she took him into her mouth, his deep groan of approval music to her ears. Liam thrust two fingers into her sheath, fingering her slowly as he watched her suck Killian's cock. His own twitched in response; the things she could do to him was unreal. She was such a wanton creature; he wasn't offended that it took both of them to satisfy her needs. They wore that honor with pride.

Liam bent down to tease her clit with his tongue, she moaned loudly. The vibration went right through Killian, making him jerk. "Oh fuck. Make her come, Liam. She's so bloody hot."

"God, I can't wait to fuck you, lass." Liam added a third finger and sucked on her clit in earnest. Her thighs trembled violently, her body going taut as Killian continued to thrust into her mouth. Emma tried to scream as she climaxed again, but only a strangled sound came out. Killian didn't even attempt to hold on, spilling his seed with a shout down her throat. She tried to take it all but a little dribbled down her chin when Killian pulled away. He cleaned her chin with a finger, which he let her clean with her tongue.

Emma's chest heaved, trying to catch her breath. She felt Liam kissing up her side, his cock brushing her thigh. "Oh god."

"Are you sated, lass?" Liam murmured, licking the underside of her breast.

"No."

"Bloody fucking insatiable," Killian grumbled. "She's perfect."

Emma reached for Liam, who promptly rolled her on top of him. He groaned as she rubbed herself over the ridge of his cock. She kissed him deeply, her arousal building once more. She barely managed to catch her breath, pushing up and taking him into her hand. She rolled her hips, sliding onto him. They both moaned, she was slick and sensitive from her previous orgasms, allowing him in easily.

Killian couldn't resist; he moved up behind her and palmed her breasts as she rode his brother. Emma shivered hard, the dual sensations felt incredible. Liam reached down to rub her clit in time with her strokes, making her wetter by the moment. Eventually, Liam pushed himself up so she was riding him between them, each murmuring praise in her ears, or stealing hungry kisses from her lips. They were overwhelming her senses, sending her spiraling into yet another orgasm. Killian held her steady as Liam braced his feet and fucked her through it, falling himself a handful of thrusts later.

They collapsed in a heap, sweaty and sated. Emma whimpered, too exhausted to speak. Liam held her loosely as Killian went about starting to clean up. The next thing she was really aware of was a cold glass being pressed to her cheek. "Wake up, lass. You must be thirsty," Killian coaxed.

She groaned and opened her eyes, forcing herself up. Liam was right beside her chugging down his own glass. "So much for lazy morning sex," she joked, her voice raspier than she expected.

"May not have been lazy but it was good," Liam said, rubbing her back with his free hand. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Hungry."

"I took the liberty of ordering us something," Killian assured her. "Seeing as almost all the food is gone."

"Oops?"

"We are leaving in less than forty eight hours; I'd say that's just practical."

Emma finished off her water. "The suspense is killing me."

"Soon." Liam kissed her temple.

"I think I'm gonna take a bath," Emma said, shaking out her shoulders. "You two gonna be okay?"

They assured her they were fine and she headed back to the bathroom. The hot bath felt amazing, easing her soreness. She hadn't been entirely joking earlier; she really did love all the sex they had. Things had been a bit more intense than usual with all the stress from Ioan, but she could handle it. She knew how to take care of herself. Maybe she'd ask for a massage later. Through the open door, she thought she heard lunch arrive, so she got out and dried off. The boys weren't in the bedroom, so Emma dressed in a tank and yoga pants before following the sound of their voices.

"Hmm, that smells delicious," she said with an appreciative groan. "Italian?"

"Of course." Liam uncorked a bottle of wine; it was after two in the afternoon. Food spread out across the island; the three of them talked quietly, sharing food from each other's meals. It was the first time things felt anything close to _normal_ since Ioan showed up at their door.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by the house phone. The number of curious callers had slowed to a trickle, but they still screened all the calls via the answering machine. Emma waited until the machine picked up to see who it was.

"Emma? Are any of you there? You didn't just flee the country, right?" Regina's voice sounded slightly frantic through the speaker. "Because that could leave me in a bit of a pickle."

Emma frowned at the others and picked up the phone. "Hey Regina. What's so important?"

"There you are! I've been calling you all morning!"

"We were asleep, sorry," Emma said, switching the phone to speaker. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Jones wants to speak to you. All of you."

"What?" Liam and Killian said in unison. "Can't he just leave us alone?" Liam finished.

"He says he'll talk to the authorities if he can speak to you first," Regina said. "Although I'm not sure how much good that will do him. I doubt the Crown will want to cut him a deal."

"Nor should they," Killian said bitterly. All they wanted to Ioan out of their lives for good.

"What should I tell them?"

"Regina, can we have a few minutes? We'll call you right back," Emma said, glancing from one brother to the other. They both looked frustrated and sad, like the nightmare would never end. Regina hung up and Emma took each of their hands in hers. "What do you want to do?"

Liam shrugged; Killian frowned. "I _told_ him," he said bitterly. "I told him to never bother us again. Bastard just can't help himself, can he?"

"You did just send him to jail," Emma pointed out gently. "Maybe he wants to apologize?"

Liam laughed bitterly. "I don't think he's capable, love. I don't want anything else to do with him."

"Nor I," Killian added.

"Then we won't." Emma hugged each of them in turn, kissing their cheeks lovingly. "We'll spend a quiet day at home instead. Why don't you find something for us to watch and I'll call Regina back, okay?" She could do this last thing for them; they'd been through enough when it came to Ioan Jones. They gathered up the remains of their late lunch and took it to the living room. Emma dialed Regina.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, it's me. Tell him he's out of luck. Let him rot in jail for all I care."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah, they've been through enough. We just want to move forward. Wedding's on Saturday, then we're gonna be in France for the next four weeks."

"You know...if there's a trial you'll have to testify. All of you."

Emma sighed. "I don't really want to think about that right now."

"Perfectly understandable. I'll inform the authorities and leave you to your upcoming festivities. If anything changes..."

"Don't call unless it's an _emergency,_ Regina."

"Fair enough. By the way, I heard from the immigration office the other day. Your application is proceeding apace. You might know something when you return."

"That's good, right?"

"I'm still discretely investigating the other matter as well."

"Thanks, Regina." They hung up and Emma went to join the boys in the living room, determined to enjoy their last few hours at home.

"Have a good time, love," Killian said, kissing her brow. "We'll see you later."

* * *

"Stay out of trouble," Emma admonished, hands on their chests. "I don't want to bail you out the night before our wedding."

"I think you've got us confused with someone else, lass," Liam said with a grin. He kissed her cheek sweetly. "This is David we're talking about."

Emma laughed. "Okay, fine. Have fun then." She hugged Liam, which promptly turned into a three way hug. A horn honked outside and Emma rolled her eyes. "Guess that's my ride." Ruby was picking her up, then David and Victor were coming to take the Jones brothers out. She kissed them both quickly, then grabbed her wallet, keys and phone, shoving them into her coat pockets. They were in the part of the year where the days were pleasant (if the sun was shining) but the nights were getting cold.

Flashes started the moment she opened the door; Emma tried to keep her face neutral as she headed for Ruby's little car. It was cherry red, not a surprise. Mary Margaret was already in the passenger side, but she climbed out and pulled the seat forward to she could climb into the backseat, allowing Emma in the front. The ladies had only been to the townhouse a few times since the attack; it was enough of a novelty that the paps lapped it up. Emma reigned in the urge to give them a two fingered salute before they drove off.

"Hey," she said, slightly breathless.

"Is it always like that?" Ruby said, glancing her way before refocusing on the road.

"Sadly, yes. We're hoping they lose interest once they realize we've left for a while."

"Stranger things have happened," Mary Margaret intoned. "How are you, Emma?"

She laughed dryly. "How much time to do you have?" She looked at her friend in the rearview mirror. "I'll explain when we get wherever we're going." Aside from the requested shopping, her friends had refused to tell her what they had planned for Emma's last night as a single person.

They headed into a part of London she'd never seen and she wondered just what her friends had gotten her into. So she was surprised when they pulled up to valet the car at what appeared to be a swanky restaurant and bar.

"Um, I'm not sure I'm dressed for this," Emma muttered.

"It just looks fancy," Ruby assured her. "You'll see!"

Ruby, of course, was right. The inside of the place...it looked like Emma had never left New York. Wide open space, no lingering smoke, brightly lit, tall windows and ceilings. And all of the accents were _American_.

"It's called Lady Liberty," Ruby whispered as they were shown to a booth. "A place for American expats to enjoy a little piece of home. Isn't it great?"

Emma adored her English home, she really did, but she'd be lying if she wasn't dying for a real American cheeseburger. Or some grilled cheese she didn't make herself. "Do they have grilled cheese?"

"If it's quintessentially American, they've got it," Ruby assured her. Their waiter took their drink orders and Emma was pleased with all the choices. They even had American made wine. They ordered a bottle of that and some nachos as an appetizer.

"This is my cheat day," Mary Margaret said with relief. "Training's exhausting."

"How is that?" Emma asked.

"Uh huh. We're not talking about that until you've spilled on what's going on with you," Mary Margaret admonished. "What couldn't you tell us before?"

Between sips of wine and mouthfuls of nachos, Emma told the story. About their plan to entrap Ioan, his affiliation with the criminal underworld. She left out the awful things he said about her; she didn't want to relive it.

"How are they?" Ruby asked. "That must have been hard."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I think they're doing okay. We talked a lot the last couple of nights about it. Right now I think we just want to move forward and put it all behind us."

"I think that's good," Mary Margaret said. "That man sounds like a terrible person."

"He is," Emma replied. "And he _hates_ me."

"His loss," Mary Margaret said firmly. "You make his sons happy; that should be enough."

"He asked Liam what we planned to do about children," Emma confided.

"Given the way he's treated you I don't see how that's his business," Ruby said, a fry halfway to her lips.

"That's more or less what Liam said too."

Mary Margaret put her fork down. "I don't mean to pry but what _do_ you guys want to do? I have to admit to being curious."

Emma took a thoughtful bite of her grilled cheese. There were still things about her that her friends didn't know. "We've only talked about it a little. We haven't made a decision yet."

"Do you want kids?"

"Honestly? Maybe?" She glanced away. "They'd be great fathers."

"But what do you want?"

"I'm honestly not sure. I was pregnant once." The others just stared at her. "When I was in jail. I miscarried." There were no tears; she'd poured out her grief to her boys months ago. She was much more at peace with that part of her past than she'd ever been before.

"I'm so sorry, Emma."

She nodded absently. "I probably would have given it up for adoption; I was in no position to be raising a kid back then."

"And now?"

"Things are better...much better. I know that. But I'm still scared. And how would a kid even fit? I don't want things to change with the three of us."

"Change can be good."

Emma sighed. "I'm not ruling it out. I just want it, if it happens, to be for the right reason. I can't put a kid through what I went through."

"Emma, those brothers love and adore you," Mary Margaret said firmly. "I think you'd make a wonderful little family."

She smiled. That meant a lot to her. "We'll see. I think I want some time with my husbands that doesn't involve a crisis, you know?"

Ruby groaned. "I am so jealous they're taking you to France."

"We've wanted to do it for a while; stuff just kept getting in the way."

"And you still don't know anything?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope. They're doing an annoyingly good job keeping things a secret."

"But it's romantic!" Mary Margaret cried. "You can go to the top of the Eiffel Tower, or the Louvre!"

"Mary Margaret, they're on their honeymoon, they don't want to waste time seeing art," Ruby scoffed. "I'll be surprised if they leave their rooms!"

"Hey! We don't just have sex," Emma countered indignantly.

"Then why are we doing all this shopping?" Ruby said with a smirk.

Emma flushed. "Well, because...okay, we're not _just_ going to have sex. I'm sure we'll do...something." She did want to see the Eiffel Tower. Maybe walk the streets of Paris. And the boys mentioned something about a beach in the south of France. However, in her ignorance about their trip, she couldn't say anything specific.

"Calm down, Emma, I'm just teasing. If you do happen to see the outside of your rooms, try to send us a picture or two." Ruby giggled, amused by her own joke.

Mary Margaret have Emma a sympathetic look then changed the subject. After they finished dinner, they headed upstairs, where there was a little dance club. It reminded Emma strongly of the place she met Killian and Liam in the first place, all strobing lights and thumping beats. They shared a drink at the bar, then did a little dancing. Ruby was a terrific dancer and they enjoyed themselves immensely.

"Ready to go?" Mary Margaret asked, over the loud music.

"Yeah. Don't want the stores to close!" They dragged Ruby back downstairs; Mary Margaret drove them to Emma's favorite sex shop. She was blushing but determined when they got out of the car; Emma had to suppress a grin. Surely, this could be good for Mary Margaret too, get her out of her comfort zone, at least a little.

They nodded to the shop girl as they entered and started to look around. Ruby wandered off to the role playing outfits, but Emma moved to the toys. They had a nice collection already and she had a feeling her boys were adding to it. They did say they planned on spoiling her. But what to get them?

"Emma, what is that?" Mary Margaret asked, pointing.

"That's uh...well, those are anal beads," she replied, suppressing a grin.

"Oh."

"I don't think we're quite ready for those." She looked down the row; there was a small black butt plug that seemed to be ideal for a beginner. She examined it in the packaging and tossed it into the basket Mary Margaret was carrying. That would be perfect for Liam. Killian was easier to buy for because he was so willing to experiment. She got a new slightly larger strap on for him, then on a whim got one for Liam too. A new set of cock rings and a new paddle for them to use on her. She found a case that would fit all of her Mistress toys and accouterments, so that was a must. Mary Margaret did not ask what it was for, thank god.

"Hey, come look at these!" Ruby called. They followed the sound of her voice; she was still in the role play aisle.

"Damn," Emma said, seeing which one Ruby was holding. It was a sailor's outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"You _have_ to get this one!" Ruby said, thrusting it at her. "It'll drive them nuts!"

"Um, why?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma flushed. "We, uh, did a pirate/princess one recently," she admitted.

Ruby just beamed. "See? With this you can be the Captain! We just need to find you a hat!"

Emma agreed; the idea certainly was intriguing. They got a couple of others, including some leather thing that Emma wasn't entirely sure what it was. But Ruby assured her she'd look amazing in it. They moved on to the massage oils and body paint, selecting a few.

"Oh my gosh!" Mary Margaret cried, setting the basket down.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Look!" her friend cried.

Emma looked at where she was pointing, then bit her lip. _Wow._ "That's...fantastic."

"It is?"

Ruby came up to see. "Oh yes! You have to do it. It's too perfect." She looked at Emma. "You don't think they've got some surprises in Paris, do you? Because I've heard of some very interesting clubs there."

Emma shrugged. "No idea. But I can get behind them walking around Paris in these."

"You _want_ them to wear boxers that say 'property of Emma Swan'?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Emma Swan-Jones," Emma corrected. "And maybe? What about these?" she asked, reaching for some blank dog tags. "It says you can engrave them."

"That's even better," Ruby said excitedly. "They could wear them all the time!"

Emma folded them into her hand. "Come on, let's go see how much it is." There was no price on the display. She knew they'd have their rings but this appealed to her as well. She wore her anchor pendant constantly, removing it only to workout or bathe. It was her talisman, had been since they'd given it to her for Valentine's Day. A constant reminder that she was wholly and completely loved. She wanted them to have something too.

"They are forty a piece, including engraving," the shop girl said. "I can do them now, if you like."

"Really?"

"We've got the machine in the back. If you just want to hang out for about fifteen minutes, I can have them ready."

"We can shop some more," Emma said, handing them over. She gave the girl the precise inscription she wanted on each set, then left her to it. She wanted to check out some of the bondage gear; she especially was interested in purchasing a flogger. She really enjoyed the riding crop, but she thought they were ready to move on to something else.

"What about this one?" Ruby asked.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Pain is fine, but that just seems excessive."

"What about these?"

Emma shook her head. "I bet they've already bought some for me," she guessed. They hadn't tried nipple clamps, but Emma wasn't necessarily opposed. There was little she wouldn't at least _try_. They trusted one another implicitly, particularly in the bedroom. "Hey, where's Mary Margaret?"

They looked around and found her in the next aisle over, which turned out to be where all the leather bondage outfits were. "Picturing David in those?" Ruby teased.

Mary Margaret jumped. "Jesus! Don't scare me like that!"

"Well, you looked really...engrossed. It's okay," Emma said. She stood beside her friend and started to pick her way through the leather pants. Who knew there were so many different cuts? She saw a pair Killian would _love_ , assless, giving her plenty of room to toy with him. And they had both looked insanely sexy dressed as leather clad pirates. She got a pair for each of them, while Ruby coaxed Mary Margaret into buying some for David.

"He's going to kill me," Mary Margaret said with pink cheeks.

"Not if you're dressed as a sexy maid or princess or something," Ruby countered. "I love him like a brother, but I bet he's got a little kink somewhere."

"You did say he liked those edible underwear you bought," Emma pointed out.

Mary Margaret blushed harder. "Yeah, true."

"Then let's go find you something!" Ruby cried. "Then we'll get Emma's dog tags and get out of here. We still have to get her some new lingerie!"

That was exactly what they did. Emma had everything she needed; she enjoyed helping Mary Margaret find a sexy outfit. She was an athlete, in great shape, petite. It was just a matter of helping her gain some confidence in her sexuality. Once they settled on something that Mary Margaret was comfortable with, they took their purchases up to the register. Between the three of them there were two baskets filled with toys, outfits, and oils.

"Are these what you wanted?" the shop girl asked, allowing Emma to examine the dog tags.

"They're perfect. Thanks a lot." She'd gotten a lot of fun things, but she thought these were her favorite gift. Due to the sheer volume of items, it took almost a half hour to get everyone checked out, then they braved the cool evening to get to the car. Emma texted Liam to see if they were home yet; she wanted to pack up her gifts before the boys got home. He didn't answer her until they got to Victoria's Secret, letting her know that they were fine and still with David.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where David was taking them?"

"He said something about a pub crawl. Why?"

"It took Liam a while to answer my text, that's all."

"I'm sure they're fine. Drinking, most likely."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. I hope they're having fun."

They were greeted as soon as they entered the shop; Ruby informed the clerk that Emma was getting married and needed new lingerie. Emma rolled her eyes, but allowed them to lead her in the right direction. They spent over and hour and a half in the shop, trying different things. Emma insisted that her friends buy something as well, so she didn't feel quite so singled out. She was going to have enough of that the following day.

"Doing okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, this was fun."

"While I'm happy to hear that, I was talking about tomorrow."

Emma smiled knowingly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll be more nervous once I'm in the dress, you know?"

"You've got a beautiful dress, Emma. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I'm excited, I am. We've been wanting this for a while and I _know_ it's right. That we're right, even if we're not normal." She looked down fondly at her engagement ring. "I guess there are still moments when I think I'm going to wake up in New York and realize I made all this up. That I'm alone."

"You're writing your own vows?"

She nodded. "Yeah. There just isn't anything that can sum up what we mean to each other. Does that made sense?"

"It does. I'm certain it will be a beautiful service."

"I don't know. Words aren't exactly my thing."

Mary Margaret smiled. "It sounds like a cliché but I think if you speak from your heart, you can't go wrong."

"I guess we'll see. I could just make a fool of myself."

"I seriously doubt that." They gathered up their purchases. "Now I think it's time to get you home so you can finish packing your gifts!"

* * *

"Ready for your last night as bachelors?" David said, grinning, as they climbed into the SUV.

"Says the man who's _also_ getting married," Liam groused.

"Yeah, but I've got a few more months reprieve."

"Don't let Mary Margaret hear you say that," Victor said with a mischievous grin.

"I will be so glad when it's over," he said with a sigh. "Eva's driving us both crazy."

"Should've eloped," Killian advised. "You still can."

"And rob myself of seeing her in a white dress? Not a chance."

Killian and Liam shared a look; they were looking forward to the same thing. They hadn't seen Emma's dress; it was in Mary Margaret's possession. But they were both certain it was a moment they would never forget.

The first pub wasn't far from their townhouse; Killian and Liam knew it well. They'd been there many times in the years before they met Emma. They'd lived in the neighborhood since getting transferred to Admiral Tyler's staff; it wasn't meant to be a permanent move at the time. The ways of the Navy were arbitrary and strange; the fact that they served in the same chain of command was highly unusual. They had decided to take advantage of it for as long as possible; the Admiral was pleased with their work, so he had no qualms about keeping them together. He'd even gone so far as to put forward their request to serve on the same ship, should they be deployed.

With Emma in their lives, staying together was more important than ever.

The townhouse, once a stop on their journey, was now their home. They wanted to purchase the property, remodel, lay down real roots. Perhaps even raise a family there.

"Hey, you okay?" Killian asked, as they stepped into the old pub.

Liam nodded. "Aye. Just thinking."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Afraid of a little hard work, brother?"

"Never." They shared a grin and followed their friends. They ducked into a worn booth, ordering a round of good English beer.

"This is a nice place," David said, looking around. "Why have we never been here?"

Liam shrugged. "No one else lives in this neighborhood, mate. We used to come here a lot though."

"Not anymore?"

"We've got an amazing lass at home, Dave," Killian pointed out. "No reason to, anymore."

Victor laughed. "So this used to be a place for _that_ , I see." Their drinks arrived. "To leaving the past behind?"

"To the future," Liam said.

"To Emma," Killian added. They clinked their bottles together and drank.

"Now can one of you fill us in on this crap with your dad? What the hell?"

"You tell it," Liam said to Killian. "You've got the dramatics in the family."

Everyone laughed, except Killian, who rolled his eyes good naturedly. He could take Liam's teasing. Even now, Killian could sense the shift in him; his brother seemed much more comfortable in his own skin. It was good to see. Perhaps this would be a turning point for their family in more ways than one.

Liam stayed quiet, listening to Killian describe the last few painful days. He was surprised how _relieved_ he was; knowing the truth—however terrible—was like having a weight lifted from his shoulders. It no longer felt like he carried the weight of the world, no longer bound the promise of nine year old boy. Liam would always care for his family, but he understood now that he could share that burden with them, rather than bear it on his own. Killian and Emma were capable adults; they'd taken care of _him_ a lot in the last week. Patiently helping him cope with the awful truth of Ioan Jones.

"Wow, I'm sorry, guys," Victor said when Killian finished. "That's... _really_ bad."

"The bastard still wants to see us," Killian huffed. "I can't believe it."

"Well, he is your dad," David pointed out. "I'm sure he still loves you."

"Perhaps," Liam said suddenly. "But insulting Emma is too far."

"It's in the past," Killian said firmly. "Now are we gonna drink or bleat like old women?"

The mood improved after that. The pub had an old dart board; they spent an hour and a half playing a few rounds. The loser bought the next round. Victor was the _worst_ ; clearly being a doctor did not improve his aim. The others teased him mercilessly, but it was all in good fun.

"So this is how you repay me for watching you in the hospital," Victor groused, glaring at Liam. "I see how it is."

"You're a doctor, mate. Looking after patients is your job."

"Yeah, but smuggling in my phone so you can talk to your girlfriend isn't!"

"You did that?" Killian said, surprised.

"It was chaos, man," Victor began but they got interrupted by a throat being cleared. Four pairs of eyes turned to look. A young woman, brunette, brown eyes, face flushed with embarrassment twirled a packet between her fingers.

"Sorry," she said, voice hardly more than a whisper. "But we—my friends and I—we heard you talking and...I lost a dare." She looked helplessly over her shoulder; Liam saw her friends giggling and laughing a couple of tables away. The poor girl thrust her hand forward and dropped a couple of foil packets on the small table they were gathered around. She focused on Liam and Killian briefly. "Congratualtions! Bye!" Then she dashed off, her friends cheering her enthusiastically.

"What the bloody hell...?" Liam muttered, looking down. Then he let out a strangled laugh. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Killian." He shoved the pair of wrapped condoms at his brother. "I guess we should be flattered?"

Killian looked nonplussed but David and Victor thought it was hysterical. David laughed so hard he had trouble breathing, his face beet red. "Oh my god, this is the best!" Victor gasped.

"If you say so, mate," Killian said, plucking them from the table. He meant to toss them out; it wasn't like they needed them. It had been _months_ since they used protection. David stopped him.

"No, you can't throw them out!"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because! Victor, help me out."

"David's right. We should see if you get anymore! Like a game!"

"A game I'm sure Emma will find hilarious," Liam muttered.

"What Emma doesn't know won't hurt her. It's not like we took you to a strip club. They're just condoms for crying out loud!"

More to appease their friends than anything else, Killian slipped the packets into his pocket. Emma might find it amusing, but she was a very jealous lass, which neither Jones brother minded in the least. The quartet finished off their drinks and paid their tab, intent on the next stop of the pub crawl David was taking them on. After the condom thing happened again at their next two stops, Liam was convinced that his good friend Victor was orchestrating it on purpose. Especially as the lasses got bolder.

One accosted him on his way out of the head, pressing a condom into his hand. When he examined it, it had a phone number scrawled into it. The same lass gave him a wink as they left. The next time it was Killian, who ignored the flirting with which the pair of condoms was offered.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself," he snarked at Victor. He tossed the new packets at the man. "Two more for your collection."

"Oh come on. It's harmless. Besides, it means you won't have to stock up for the honeymoon!" He laughed, amused by his own joke.

"You, mate, are losing it," Liam said, noting Victor's slight sway. "You've never been much of a drinker."

"Doctor," Victor reminded him. "No time. Saving lives here!"

"We're gonna wind up carrying him back to the car, aren't we?" David asked, draining his glass.

"Most likely. We should probably get some food into him. Water too."

"Next stop," David said. They left, Victor leaning heavily on Liam. Fortunately, their next stop was a proper English pub, complete with sports playing on the tellys. They sat at the bar, ordering baskets of greasy food with water for Victor. Some collegiate American football was playing on the nearest telly and David and Killian got into a debate on it merits with _real_ football. Since Liam knew Killian took his footie seriously, he wondered if he was going to have to break them up.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Killian exclaimed. "How can that not be a catch? I don't understand this bloody game, mate."

"You have to maintain control the whole way through the catch," David said patiently. "The ground can't help you catch the ball."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Real football is much easier," he complained. "No hands!"

"What about rugby?"

Killian shrugged. "Never got into rugby, Dave. Those blokes are mad."

"Killian wanted to play for England," Liam informed their friend. "He was good too."

"I doubt I'd've made it, but it would have been good to try," Killian said, flushing.

"Do you still play?"

"I haven't in a while."

Victor piped up, considerably better having eaten. "Isn't there a field near here? Perhaps a friendly game?"

"Victor, you can hardly stand!"

"I can too!" Victor promptly hopped off his stool and wobbled a bit. Then steadied. "See? Unless you're _scared_ , Jones? Afraid little brother's gonna show you up?"

Liam sighed. Victor didn't really understand the Jones brothers' relationship, despite having a brother himself. But this was all in good fun, right? "I wouldn't be surprised," he said dryly. "What do you think, brother? Should we put these so called friends of ours in their place?"

Killian grinned. "Sounds good to me."

It was only around nine o'clock, dark and cool. David paid for their meals and drinks while everyone else hit the head. Liam checked his phone, surprised to have gotten a message from Emma. She wanted to know if they were home yet. He replied in the negative, hoping she was having a good time.

They arrived at the local park about ten minutes later; the groundskeeper warned them it closed at ten, but they paid to rent a half pitch and a ball anyway. Coats were stripped off and stowed; Killian was glad they'd dressed casually for the evening. He would have hated to ruin one of his nice shirts. They flipped a coin; David and Victor won. Killian smirked and tossed David the ball.

"Anytime you're ready, mate." He took point in front, with Liam behind and a few paces to the left. Liam hadn't played since they were children and that had been pick up games around the estate. Killian was the brother with the true passion for it. Liam mostly played to keep his little brother out of trouble. However, he was fairly certain David and Victor were terrible.

"Come on, Dave!" Victor cried. "How hard can it be?"

David rolled his eyes, his foot rolling the soccer ball in a slow circle. He'd lived in England long enough to understand the basics of the game, but he hadn't attempted to play it since high school gym class. He was more of a baseball and football kind of guy. Still, he had his pride. Hoping to catch the brothers unawares, he feinted left, then made a hard right, trying Liam first, since he knew Killian was the better player. But Liam surprised him, intercepting the ball and passing it off to his brother, a broad grin on his face. Victor shouted indignantly, but ran forward—a bit wobbly from all the alcohol he'd consumed—trying to move into defense. Before most of them could blink, Killian had moved around and scored the first goal.

Things got serious after that, more competitive. Victor demanded they change partners after every round, but it made little difference. After six changes, Killian had scored five goals and Liam one. It was a bit sloppy, lots of falling and tripping as none of them were completely sober. They hadn't mucked around in a long time; it felt good.

By the time the groundskeeper came back to tell them it was time to close, they'd collapsed in a heap in front of the goal, breathing hard and laughing. Killian tossed the old man the soccer ball, thanking him for staying out so late. "Come on, lads, I think we've got one more round of drinking in us!" He helped David up, then Liam; he clapped his brother on the back. "Not bad, Liam. I'm impressed."

"Someone has to try and deflate that enormous ego, brother," he said, poking him in the ribs.

"Oi! Watch it!" But he saw Liam was grinning. "I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"I think this one's done for the night," David said, looking at Victor. The man's shirt was torn a little and muddy; his sobriety was better, but Victor had clearly seen better days. "And you guys have somewhere to be tomorrow."

"True," Killian said. "We've got to load the car after Emma leaves."

"Mary Margaret's picking her up at nine, I think," David replied. They left the old park and headed back in the direction of David's car. The cool air banished any lingering effects of their alcohol consumption; if Killian was being entirely honest with himself, he was looking forward to going home. He enjoyed being out with mates, but he missed Emma.

"I'm sure she's fine," Liam said as they crossed the street. "She texted me earlier, sounded like she was having a good time."

Killian nodded. "That's good. The lass deserves it."

"Aye, she continues to put up with us."

David dropped them off at the townhouse; the few remaining paps shouted questions as they headed up the steps. Killian fished for his keys, but pocket full of condoms spilled onto the stoop. He cursed and snatched them up; he'd completely forgotten them. He shoved them hastily into his pocket and unlocked the door.

"How many did we get?" Liam asked, shutting the door firmly behind them. The bloody paps were not something he would miss while they were on their honeymoon. If they were lucky, the vultures wouldn't even realize they were gone until they were halfway to Paris. Since their road trip at several stops before reaching the City of Light, he thought that was likely.

"Does it matter?"

"Does what matter?" came a voice from the bottom of the stairs. Emma emerged from the hallway, dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and someone's Royal Navy shirt. "Have a good night?"

Liam hung up his coat. "Fine, love. You enjoy your party?"

She chuckled. "If you could call it a party," she said. She moved to hug him, then wrinkled her nose. "You stink!"

"What?"

She sniffed again. "Something smells like stale beer and...Liam, why are your shoes and pants all muddy? Just what happened?"

"We got roped into a game of footie," Killian said proudly. "You should see Victor, he's worse."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I can imagine. Anything else happen I should know about?"

Liam glanced at Killian, then scratched his neck nervously. "Well...Victor seemed to think it was funny to encourage women to gift us with condoms, since we're off on our honeymoon."

Emma stared at them for about thirty seconds, then burst out laughing. "Oh my god," she gasped. "Are you serious?"

Killian dug out some of the condoms they acquired. "See?"

Emma picked them up, turning them over in her hand. "Wow, that's...impressive, I guess?"

"Liam got some too."

She shook her head, chuckling. "Sounds like your night was more exciting than mine. You go get cleaned up and you can tell me all about it." She kept the condoms and headed back toward their room, thankful she'd gotten their gifts safely packed away.

"You're not mad?" Liam called as they followed her up the stairs.

"Why? Did anything _else_ happen?" she asked.

"I believe Liam's referring to the fact that several of them were quite...aggressive, love."

Emma looked them over. "Well, I'm not exactly surprised. You two are hot." She stepped down closer to them. "I'm sure you did the right thing. I'm the one who gets to keep you, remember?"

"We missed you, love," Liam said, kissing her.

He still smelled like stale beer but she cupped the back of his neck, letting the kiss linger. "Hmm, I missed you guys too."

"Do I get a kiss?" Killian pouted.

Emma pretended to glare at him but moved into his arms. She slanted her lips over his, showing him how much she missed him. "Better?"

"Hmm, much."

"Now go clean up!" she ordered. "And I want to see this stash of condoms!" She dashed off to the bedroom and climbed back into bed, content to wait. To speed things up, Liam used the master shower and Killian the spare on the second floor. Within fifteen minutes they were both in the king size bed, showing off their collection of condoms. Upon hearing the full story, Emma thought it was quite funny. She truly had nothing to be jealous about; she trusted them. That didn't mean if someone had tried that while she was there, they wouldn't have gotten a piece of her mind.

"Too bad all these will go to waste," she observed, letting them cascade from her hands.

"Some of them are probably expired anyway," Killian said, picking up one that looked a bit dusty. "Fat lot of good that is."

Liam scooted closer to Emma, leaning down to inhale her sunflower scent. "I, for one, am glad we don't need them. Bloody nuisance."

Emma shivered, knowing exactly how he felt. "Hmm, true. Still could be a fun memento to hang onto."

Killian laughed. "Aye, I like that idea."

"Our last evening as bachelors," Liam scoffed. "I don't know about you, but I'll be much happier tomorrow."

Emma tossed the twenty or so packets to the bottom of the bed. She settled down between them and they followed, Killian idly stroking her arm and Liam nuzzling her shoulder. "You really want to be married, don't you?"

"Aye, I do. Always thought it would just take the right lass."

She smiled. "And you think that's me?"

"Emma, I _know_ it is. This is how we're supposed to be, the three of us."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Save it for the vows, Captain."

"I intend to."

"Mine are ready," Killian said, bringing her left hand to his lips to kiss.

Emma turned to look at him, love shining out of his blue eyes. "Look at you, Mr. Prepared."

"Emma, I think I've been working on them since you came into our lives."

She flushed. "You can tell me all about it tomorrow." She scooted up to kiss him as well. "Maybe we should try and sleep?"

"Sure you don't want us to wear you out first?" Killian asked, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"Down, boy. We talked about this. No sex until after the reception."

"Dunno why we agreed to that rule."

"Because you love me?"

"We can be patient, can't we, brother?" Liam said pointedly.

"Fine," Killian mock complained. He smiled at Emma. "Good night, darling."

"Night, Killian." She turned to Liam. "Night, Liam." He switched off the lights and they gradually drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** It's finally here! The wedding of the century, LOL. This was a lot of fun and much of the rest of this story will BE fun. Until the next book, of course. ;) I hope you enjoy this!

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **Chapter 8**

Killian loaded the final suitcase into their car. Emma had left over an hour ago, picked up by Mary Margaret to prepare for the ceremony. After the turmoil of the last week, it was hard to believe that it was really happening, that he would finally get to marry the love of his life. A love he happened to share with his _other_ favorite person in the world, his brother.

He rechecked all the suitcases before slamming the hatch closed. They'd parked the car in an alley the next street over, trying to avoid the paps. Elaborate perhaps, but they didn't want them following them all the way to bloody France. It was Emma's first trip away from her adopted home; they wanted it to be as peaceful as possible.

"Liam?" Killian called, stepping through the back door.

"Up here!"

Killian followed the sound of his brother's voice; Liam was in their bedroom, phone pressed to his ear. "Something wrong?"

Liam shook his head. "I'm on hold. I want to see if our package arrived."

"The chest? It better have. Sodding thing cost a fortune." It was the biggest gift they'd bought for Emma; a custom made chest to keep all of the toys in. The little box Emma had brought with her from New York was bursting at the seems, had been more months. They enjoyed playing, experimenting, in their sex life; something had to be done.

"Oh, I talked to Gilbert too," Liam said. "He says he can have the papers drawn up and ready for when we return."

"Truly? That's fantastic." Now that they were getting married buying their townhouse was important. Killian couldn't shake the feeling that he and Liam would be getting deployed at some point, especially as the search for the terrorists continued. Their medical leave was the only thing keeping them at home for the moment. If they did get a billet, Killian wanted Emma to not have to worry about anything, secure that she would always have a home, if god forbid, something happened to them.

Liam's caller came back on the line and Killian listened as they confirmed that the package had indeed been delivered to the hotel suite they were staying in that night. One night in Southhampton, then they would be up early to catch the ferry.

If they didn't wear each other out with sex, of course.

"I think that's everything," Liam said, tossing his phone aside. "I rechecked all our plans, everything is ship shape."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Liam looked thoughtful. "I do. You know Emma. She actually has very simple taste. Classic, I think."

"Except for loving both of us."

Liam laughed. "Aye, except for that. But that works in our favor."

"Indeed it does. Ready, Liam?"

He stood, running his fingers through his curls. "I'm gonna say something; please just listen, okay?" Killian nodded, curious. "I'm sorry, brother. For all those moments—intentionally or otherwise—I was selfish. You, Killian, are a far better man than I, throwing yourself into this relationship, loving Emma so selflessly. I never meant to hurt you, either of you."

"Liam..."

"Just let me get this out. We're marrying the woman we both love today; I want us to have a clean slate. If you see me lapsing into bad habits, I'm trusting you to snap me out of it, yeah?"

Killian nodded. "Of course." He hugged his brother tightly. "You're giving me far too much credit, brother. I can be selfish too, you know."

"Maybe you just hide it better."

"Let's allow the lass to decide, eh?"

"I love you, Killian."

"And I you, brother. Now we should go. Hampstead's a little bit of a drive." They had decided to change at the church; again, trying not to draw attention to themselves. They double checked that everything was locked up or turned off, locked the doors and headed down the little alleyway between the rows of houses. Killian let Liam drive and sent David a text to let him know they were on their way.

* * *

"Emma, I just...oh, I _love_ it!" Mary Margaret squealed, looking at Emma's reflection in the mirror. "Did you do it yourself?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but it takes _forever_." She flopped her arms down dramatically. "Might have to postpone."

For a second her friend looked horrified, then she looked stern. "That's not funny."

"It's a little funny." She looked at her reflection in the mirror, the carefully made princess curls framing her face. She missed Killian's strong hands moving through her hair. She was waiting to feel nervous, to have those cliched butterflies, but so far all she felt was calm. And a little disbelieving. This was her _wedding day._

Mary Margaret smiled warmly. "I suppose we can let this one slide." She handed her a glass of juice. "Anyway, I came to tell you that David heard from Killian. The boys are on their way to the church as we speak."

"That's...good."

"Just good?"

Emma looked a bit helpless. "Is it weird that I'm not nervous yet? I expected to feel nervous."

Mary Margaret toyed with one of her curls. "Perhaps it hasn't sunk in yet? What would you usually be doing right now?"

She looked at the clock. "Well, we'd either still be in bed, or someone would be cooking breakfast. Or..." She flushed, recalling her other favorite morning activity.

Her friend blushed too. "So which one cooks?"

"Both, but Liam enjoys it the most. Maybe when we get back, we can have everyone over. We never use that formal dining room. Could be fun." Emma thought the last time anyone spent time there was their little maid role play. Not that anyone needed to know that.

"I won't hold my breath," Mary Margaret teased. "You three will be in your happy bubble for a _long_ time after today."

Emma looked away. "I hope so. It's been a rough few months." The attack, the boys' recovery, then Ioan? She was exhausted just thinking about it. And she hadn't been blown up or had a long lost relative turn up. But not once in all that time had she considered running. Sure, they'd gotten into a few fights and disagreements, but they _always_ came back to each other. They always came home. It was something Emma had never experienced before, finally understanding what it meant to part of a family, something bigger than herself.

What truly surprised her was how _happy_ she was. She didn't know this kind of happiness existed.

And it made all the rough times worth it.

"You deserve a break," her friend agreed. "I think you'll get it. The world owes you."

Emma laughed; the world was seldom accommodating, especially in her life. But she had hope. "Okay, let's get this show in the road. I'd like it to still be light out when we take pictures." They'd rented the church for the afternoon; the reception was in a private room at the Navy club. After that? They were going right to Southampton to spend the night before catching the ferry.

Ruby showed up not long after, catching them with Emma halfway into her dress. Being the artist among them, Ruby had offered to do their makeup and last minute accessory choices. Emma felt her heart actually speed up as they zipped up her dress. Mary Margaret only had one full length mirror in her house; Emma stood before it, staring at her reflection.

"The necklace goes so well with it," Ruby said, taking a peak. "I don't think you need anything at all, Emma."

Emma nodded absently, fingers toying with her ring. Her only other jewelry were her simple hoop earrings and the anchor pendant that the Jones brothers had gotten her for Valentine's Day. It lay on her chest, just above her cleavage, shining in the soft light. Her golden curls flowed over her shoulders and down her back; she didn't have a veil.

"Oh, garters!" Mary Margaret cried, drawing Emma from her thoughts.

"It's such a dumb tradition," Emma pretended to complain. But she dutifully accepted the matching white and blue lace garters, putting them on one by one. She had two husbands so she needed two. "You're only getting one bouquet!"

"Well, we already know who the next wedding belongs to," Ruby said reasonably. "Just toss it to Mary Margaret!"

"I'll get right on that," Emma deadpanned. She let her skirt drop. "How do I look?"

Her friends just beamed at her. "I told you," Mary Margaret, wiping away a tear. "That you'd be the most beautiful bride."

Emma smiled back, willing herself not to cry. If she was going to cry, she wanted it to count. Instead, she sat on a stool and waited for her friends to get dressed. She wondered how Killian and Liam were faring; if they were nervous. They'd seemed perfectly happy when she left earlier, teasing her about leaving them behind. But they'd been looking forward to this for a long time, had probably imagined themselves getting married one day. Perhaps not like _this_ , but the thought had been there. Emma never had, having written off the idea of settling down after Neal abandoned her.

She sighed. She would _not_ think about him today. In truth, she rarely thought of him at all and the memories were all painful. Today was about joyous memories made with family and friends. And the two loves of her life.

Mary Margaret drove them to Hampstead; Emma breathed easier when she saw her car in the parking lot. They were there. They would be waiting for her. The ladies hurried into one of the dressing rooms, not wanting the men to spot them. Outside of their little group, there weren't many guests; only a few of Killian and Liam's friends from the Navy. Emma still didn't know many people outside of her small circle and someone like Lily certainly wouldn't have wanted to come.

Mary Margaret volunteered to go check that all the flowers and such were in place. They'd chosen simple arrangements of white gardenias and sunflowers, which brightened up the church and changed color with the stained glass. Emma's bouquet contained more gardenias and red roses; she thought it was stunning.

"It was very nice of Victor to play the part of the vicar," Emma said to Ruby, just trying to pass the time. She still had twenty minutes to go.

Ruby grinned. "We'll see how he does. He was in a wee bit of a state last night. I pumped him with coffee though."

Emma chuckled nervously. "Yeah, they told me all about it. Condoms?"

Ruby laughed too. "Isn't it hilarious? I'm kinda sad we didn't have that kind of excitement!"

"Oh, I think we had plenty. I thought Mary Margaret was going die from embarrassment."

"She just needs to loosen up. Not let her mother in her head so much."

"Yeah, Eva's...certainly something."

"I heard you made quite an impression at the showing, you and your boys."

"Her dad was actually really nice," Emma said, still surprised. "Eva didn't say much, but Mary Margaret says she's okay with us, so that's good, right?"

"Definitely. I'm gonna need someone by my side in a garish bridesmaid's dress!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Like that would happen."

Ruby sat, her green eyes darting to her hands. Of the three friends, she was the only one not engaged or getting married. "You're gonna be gone for a month. A lot can happen."

Emma felt a little uncomfortable; she wasn't quite as close to Ruby as she was Mary Margaret. But she could see the wistfulness in Ruby's eyes. Perhaps before they left, one of them could give Victor a subtle kick in the pants. Ruby was a good friend, vivacious, a fantastic artist. Emma wanted to see her happy. She debated offering some no doubt hollow sounding encouragement, but was interrupted by Mary Margaret returning. She was grinning conspiratorially.

"I've seen them, they're here!" she said excitedly. "And looking _very_ handsome in those uniforms. I know you said, Emma, but wow..."

"Yeah, you missed the Navy ball," Ruby said, looking more like herself. "That was a great night until someone's ex ruined it."

"I wouldn't say she ruined it," Emma said, thinking back. "It turned out alright in the end." She'd been terrified of ruining their careers, but they spent the night reminding her that she was worth the risk.

"Well, yeah, because you got to take them home and have lots of dirty sex!" Ruby cried, making everyone laugh.

There was a knock on the door. David stepped through it. "You ladies ready?" His eyes alighted on Emma. "Wow," he said. "I like it."

Emma stood, her knees inexplicably shaking. "Yeah?"

"They won't know what hit them," he replied with a reassuring grin. He offered his arm to his fiancé. "Shall we?"

Mary Margaret gave Emma a light squeeze. "Just breathe, okay?" Emma nodded and watched them leave. Ruby left not long after, leaving Emma alone in the dressing room. Her bouquet lay in its holder; she moved to it, lightly caressing the petals. "You can do this, Emma," she said aloud. "They're waiting for you." Another deep breath and she picked up the flowers, clutching them tightly in her hands.

There was no one to walk her down the aisle, but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She'd been without a family for so long; she was finally able to accept that her family lay in her future, not in the past. The last year of her life was the happiest she'd ever been; this was just the icing on that cake.

They opted against a traditional wedding march, so Killian and Liam had to wait with baited breath for Emma to appear. Liam fidgeted in his uniform, compulsively straightening the line of his jacket, his new insignia gleaming in a patch of sunlight. Killian was nervous too, his fingers tapping a random pattern on his thigh. He glanced up at his brother, seeing his nerves reflected in Liam's eyes.

David and Mary Margaret reached them, each taking their place on either side of Victor. The doctor looked much better than he had the night before, clearly tended by Ruby. He was alert, also in his dress uniform, fingering a piece of paper. Victor smiled at Ruby as she took her place beside Mary Margaret.

Suddenly, a chorus of strings began to play. The tune was unfamiliar but very classical. Everyone's eyes flicked to the back of the church. Emma stood there, a small but pleased smile on her lips. Both Killian and Liam inhaled sharply, staring at her in utter awe. Like their bride, the gown was simple and classic; every inch of her shined with joy. Emma felt her lingering nerves melt away, her eyes darting from one Jones to the other, slowly making her way toward them.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered under his breath.

"Agreed, brother, agreed." Liam wished she would hurry; it was a special kind of torment, watching her advance toward them. He yearned for this day for so long; it shocked him how much he wished it was just the three of them, rather than all these people.

Emma focused on her feet, willing herself not to trip. The distance got smaller and smaller; her boys' smiles got bigger. She was smiling so much her cheeks already hurt; they were heart stoppingly gorgeous in their dress blues. She noticed their one breach of military regulation was their slightly unruly hair; she knew they'd done that for her, since she liked it that way. Her heart thumped in her chest, just a little closer...

Both of them reached for her at the same time, sending a light chuckle through the small crowd. Emma flushed a bit, handing Mary Margaret her bouquet and carefully linking each of her arms through one of theirs. A calm settled over all of them the moment they were touching, the brothers standing close to their bride.

Emma didn't listen much to Victor's little vicar speech; she wasn't very religious anyway. Killian stood to her left, deftly stroking the inside of her wrist as they waited patiently. Liam stood to her right, looking the most serene Emma had seen him in quite some time.

"The trio have written their own vows," Victor said. "Whenever you're ready."

They talked long and hard about this part. The personal vows were obvious, but who would go first? Ultimately, they decided that Emma should, partly so she could get it over with and partly because she was the glue that held their family together. Taking a steadying breath, Emma let got of them and turned to face them.

"Liam, Killian...you know me, you know me better than anyone ever has. I don't have words for what you mean to me. For what our family means to me. When so many others have run, you stayed. You _stayed_ with me. I'd given up on family, thought it just wasn't meant to be. But you proved me wrong." She reached for their hands, which they squeezed. Emma gave them a watery smile. "I love you both, more than I can say. And I promise to be there for you for the rest of our lives. No matter what. I know we'll have bad times, but I wouldn't trade a single minute of this life. I'm so happy to be your wife."

She shivered and moved back to her place, relief rolling over her in waves. At least _that_ was over. Then it was Killian's turn. He moved to Emma's former place, scratching behind his ear nervously. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Emma...I never believed in fate. I had some vague notions about who I was or who I wanted to be...and then I met you. I think I knew from the moment I saw you. That everything in my life was building toward you. I can only say this now, looking back; all I knew then was that you were the most beautiful, extraordinary woman I'd ever met. I am forever honored and humbled that you allowed us into your heart. You are my guiding light, Emma, and I promise to be at your side for the rest of our lives." He turned to Liam. "Brother, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it. I can think of no one I'd rather be on this journey with than my brother and our wife."

Emma ignored the tears coursing down her cheeks; she should have known that Killian would make her cry. He could be achingly sweet when he wanted to be. Her love for him made her chest ache and she really needed to kiss him. But she had to wait. Instead, she squeezed his hand tightly as he moved back to her side. They shared a wide happy smile, then turned their attention to Liam, who looked nervous. Emma's heart went out to him; she understood how hard it could be to talk about your most raw feelings in front of people.

Liam drew strength from Emma's sparkling green eyes. "Emma, my life was steady. Clear. I always knew what was around the next corner, planned for every contingency. It's who I am." He grinned fondly at Killian. "Falling in love with you has been the scariest and most rewarding experience of my life. I _never_ know what to expect or what adventure we'll embark on next and I'm so, so grateful. You have the most loving and giving heart, love, and I want to be with you and this family for the rest of our days." He looked at his brother. "Killian, I swear I will be the brother you deserve. Seeing the man you've become, sharing this day with you...it's the greatest honor of my life. I love you both."

Emma bit her lip to stem the flow of tears. Seeing how much Liam had grown, the love between her boys...it was the happiest moment of her life. She heard a few sniffles as Liam went back to his place, his hand firmly in hers. Victor cleared his throat and announced the exchanging of rings. Emma was thankful Mary Margaret held her bouquet because her hands trembled as she slipped two of the matching silver and gold bands onto each brother's left hand. Each tenderly caressed her face after she did, the new jewelry flashing across her vision.

Killian gently slipped her engagement ring off, so Liam could put her matching band on her finger. Killian quickly replaced the sapphires and diamond, squeezing her fingers and smirking. They all knew what came next.

"You may kiss your bride," Victor intoned.

Killian graciously allowed Liam to go first; Liam cupped Emma's cheeks and tipped her face up, covering her mouth in an instant. She kissed him back, pure joy coursing through her veins. The moment he let her go, she turned, but Killian was waiting, devilish smile on his lips. He kissed her hard, dipping her a little so she had to clutch at his uniform jacket. She was giggling when he let her go, the small crowd cheering them.

Mary Margaret hastily handed her the bouquet back and Emma linked their arms so they could walk back down the aisle together, husbands and wife.

* * *

"Christ, I thought those bloody photos would never be over!" Killian complained as they piled into the car. Emma sat alone in the back, as her gown took up some space. She had a different dress for the post reception ride to Southampton, but she still needed her gown. What kind of bride didn't dance her first dance in her wedding dress?

Emma reached over the seat and rubbed his chest. "It wasn't that bad."

Killian picked up her left hand and brought it to his lips. "Perhaps not. But I can think of some much better things for us to be doing."

Emma swallowed. "Soon. Don't you want to celebrate with our friends?"

"I can't wait to dance with you, lass," Liam chimed in from the driver's seat. "Been looking forward to that."

"Hmm, me too. Are you boys gonna play nice?"

"We got through the ceremony, didn't we?" Killian pointed out.

"True." She looked between them. "Does it feel different?"

"What, love?"

"I don't know. Us. Do you feel married?"

"I think so," Liam said. "I dunno. Like I feel calmer now, like I finally know where I'm supposed to be."

Emma smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. "That was an amazing speech. Thank you." She turned to Killian. "And _you_. You made me cry!"

"I was only being honest, Emma."

She cupped his cheek and urged him in for a kiss. "I know. It was very sweet. And I love you very much."

Killian traced her cheek with his finger. "I'm sure this reception will be fun, but I have to admit...I can't wait until we're alone. You should be prepared, darling."

She smiled and shivered pleasantly. "Ooooh, sounds good to me. These uniforms are killing me."

"Good thing our first stop in France is several days," Liam said. "We might not let you leave the bed. You'll just be naked all the time."

Emma laughed. "Ruby teased me last night about that. Saying that all we'd be doing is having sex."

"Something _wrong_ with that, darling?" Killian teased.

She grinned. "Absolutely not." She was sure, between the three of them, they'd have more than enough gifts, as to not get bored.

"Such a vixen," he murmured. "Love that."

"Wait til you see your gifts," she promised, trying to ignore the throb of arousal she felt. "I think you'll like them."

"We are leaving at the first opportunity," Liam said firmly. "The sooner we get to the bloody hotel the better."

"You in a hurry, Captain?"

"To make love to my wife? Absolutely," he said, unapologetic.

Emma shivered; she _liked_ the sound of that. "Well," she hedged, "there may be a few surprises for you before we leave. But if you want to rush..."

"Tease," Killian muttered, shooting her a heated look. "Now that it's over I just want you."

Emma ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Me too, Killian." She couldn't wait for their first time as a married trio. She was sure it would be amazing. But first, they were celebrating.

Liam parked the car and Emma gathered her skirts. The boys helped her out, careful not to snag the fabric of her gown. She felt giddy as they entered the club, the doorman waving them and their guests up to the private room. They'd gotten special permission to have civilians in the building; Admiral Cozzens and his wife were among their guests. A couple of staff were waiting for them, indicating which table was theirs. Each table had a centerpiece of colorful flowers, except the center, which had a bigger version of Emma's bouquet. As their party wasn't very big, they only needed space for about fifteen or so.

"They did a nice job," Liam said, nodding in approval. "I've never seen this room look quite like this."

"What is it used for normally?"

"Well, it used to be the officers' smoking room, once upon a time," he replied. "More recently it's been used for storage."

"They cleaned all this out for us?"

"So it would seem."

"We'll have to thank them."

"We will, love." Liam kissed her hand and gently drew her to a stop. They didn't have a formal program or anything, just wanting to celebrate with the people who knew them best. Emma couldn't stop smiling as their friends followed them into the converted storage room. She reached for Killian's hand, liking the feel of her husbands on either side of her. He grinned at her, then kissed her temple.

"Have I mentioned how stunning you are in this dress, my love?"

"So you like it?"

"Very much. I knew you'd be a gorgeous bride." She couldn't resist; she pressed her lips to his. He hummed against her lips, letting it linger, before giving her a teasing nip. "Love you," he murmured softly.

"Love you too."

"Smile, you three!" Mary Margaret cried, interrupting the moment.

"More pictures?" Emma pretended to whine. "Really?"

"But these are the fun relaxed kind," her friend said happily. "And you are such a beautiful family."

"Okay, fine." They leaned in close, smiling, letting Mary Margaret snap away. Things even got a little playful, both brothers kissing her cheeks and making her laugh. More people followed Mary Margaret's lead, not with pictures, but coming up to congratulate them.

"It was a lovely ceremony," Admiral Cozzens's wife, Elizabeth, said, shaking Emma's hand. "And I simply adore this dress, Mrs. Jones." Emma was so pleased to see the warmth in the older woman's eyes that she didn't have the heart to correct her on her name. But she didn't _hate_ being called Mrs. Jones.

"Emma, please. And thank you so much for coming. Your husband's been very kind to us."

"He's spoken mostly highly of you, dear. We were honored to be invited. If you need anything...please call. We Navy wives have to stick together!"

Emma nodded. "I will."

"Well done, sweetheart," Liam murmured in her ear. "I knew she'd like you."

Emma nudged him with her hip. "Stand down, Captain."

"Too late," he whispered back, kissing her ear. "Love you."

She flushed and swatted at him, but it held no bite. If they wanted to tease her all afternoon and into the evening, that was alright with her. It was nice to see that that aspect of their relationship didn't change with the rings on their fingers. But her boys did seem _happier_ , more at peace, than she seen them in weeks. It seemed roll off them in waves; she couldn't help getting caught up in it, as it matched her own.

Once everyone had offered congratulations and hugs, they settled in to eat. Emma missed breakfast, so she was starving. Waiters brought in plates piled with food, quickly followed by champagne. The one thing they'd splurged on was a bar in the corner of the room.

"Thank god," Killian said, his plate being laid in front of him. "'M starving."

"Didn't you eat this morning?"

"I didn't have my favorite treat," he said, cutting into his steak. "Someone left at the bloody crack of dawn."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You need sex to enjoy breakfast?"

"Certainly doesn't hurt."

Truthfully, it had taken all of her willpower to leave their bed that morning. It had been well over a day since they'd last had sex; it was rare they went that long without. Unless Emma was suffering through her period. That five day hell was bad enough. To forgo on _purpose_ ; she was impressed they made it.

"Wait til you see what's under here," she whispered, chuckling at his blue eyes went wide briefly.

"You just keep asking for it, lass," Liam muttered.

"Yes, please." She leaned over and kissed the twitching muscle in his jaw. "Love you." They went back to eating and she thought for a while they'd relaxed, but she should have known better. The long white table cloths hid wandering hands; Emma shivered as hands slid along her thighs ad hips, Killian cupping her mound. The fabric of her gown and the lingerie under it hid her tightening nipples, but she felt them, aching points in her bodice.

Liam and Killian shared a look over head; they loved teasing her this way, see her attempt to control her desire in front of their friends. They had plans for their wife in France, some conventional, some not. Liam hadn't been joking about spoiling her rotten, in and out of the bedroom.

"Cake or dance?" Emma asked, licking her fork very deliberately.

"Dance," they replied in unison. They all laughed. Liam got David's attention and he went to flip on the music. Together, the three of them had put together a playlist; there was a song for Emma to dance with Liam, one for Killian and one for them together. After that, everyone was welcome.

Emma kissed Killian briefly before taking Liam's hand. "Wait for me, okay?"

"Always." He shooed them away, making a show of finding his phone to take pictures.

Again, no formality or announcements, but everyone seemed to catch on. These were all people they knew—some better than others—and Liam knew there was sometimes a question in their eyes. How did this relationship work? He could feel the eyes on them as he and Emma stepped into the middle of the space. He beamed down at her, arm slipping around her waist. "Ready?"

She smiled back. "Yeah." She took his hand and began swaying gently to the tune he'd chosen. "I like this song." It was by a British band she'd never heard of, but it was sweet.

"It makes me think of you," Liam said simply. "My wife."

She smiled up at him. "That sounds good."

"Should get used to it, love. Because I won't tire of using it, Mrs. Jones."

She arched a brow at him. "Jones?"

"Swan-Jones. But I may slip now and again."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She moved to wind her arms around his neck; their foreheads touched as he pulled her close. "Mmmm." The eyes watching them melted away in his arms; it was simply her and Liam. Their lips touched, sweet loving kisses that she felt all the way to her toes.

"Thank you for this, Emma," Liam murmured softly. "I can't tell you what it means to me."

She cupped his cheek and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be than here. Married to my boys. I love you."

"And I, you." He grinned down at her, only breaking their dance when the song ended. Killian was nearby, waiting. Liam handed Emma off, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Enjoy it, brother."

Killian nodded, then turned his attention to Emma. "May I, dearest wife?"

She stepped into his embrace eagerly. "Please." The song changed, an instrumental piece. She quirked a brow at him. "No Beatles?"

"This was Mum's favorite," he said, spinning her around deftly. "I was only teasing about the Beatles."

"So you don't like them?"

"I didn't say that, love." He gathered her in his arms. "I just wanted this one to be special." And it was a way to have Catherine there in spirit. They snuck a glance at Liam; he'd noticed the song too. He nodded approvingly, eyes a bit wet.

"I love it." She toyed with the hair at his nape. "And I love you, Killian."

He captured her lips in a sweet heart melting kiss. "Everything about this day is perfect, especially you, Emma."

She blushed. "I just showed up."

"And made me the happiest man in England."

"Maybe it's a tie?"

He nodded. "Aye. Forever where you are concerned." She laid her head on his chest; Killian rested his cheek on the crown. He stoked her back, cataloging the moment in his memory. The feel of her in his arms, her scent, the steady beat of her heart. His wife. Finally.

When the song changed again, Liam was waiting for them. They welcomed him happily; this song was a little more upbeat, a hint of the thumping beat that had been playing when they first met. That first intoxicating dance together; Emma sandwiched between two strangers, high on the electricity between them. That connection had only deepened with time; now it was not only desire but _love,_ the kind people dream about but never quite seem to find. Sharing it as a trio didn't diminish what they felt; it made it stronger. They were three pieces of a whole, happiest and most content together.

As they danced together, others began to join them, David and Mary Margaret, Victor and Ruby. But for the moment, the three of them were in their own world, just enjoying the fluid way they moved together.

"I think it's time you got these jackets off," Emma murmured, plucking at their lapels. "Aren't you hot?"

"Why ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Killian smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Watch it, sailor. Or I might make you wait."

"You wouldn't," he said confidently. He moved closer to her ear so no one by the three of them could hear. "You need us. Touching you, kissing you... _fucking_ you. You need to feel us deep inside that sweet body, don't you, lass?"

Emma moaned, leaning back against Liam's chest. His arms held her about the waist, his lips on the shell of her ear. She could feel herself getting wet, yearning for what she knew they could give her. "Bastard," she hissed.

"Most of these people are accustomed to some of our more salacious behavior," Liam murmured. "Is it so wrong to wish to bring our wife pleasure?"

She shook her head. "Just...maybe dial it down until after cake? I can't think."

"Perhaps a little." By mutual consent, they stepped away from the dancefloor and headed back to their table. The brothers shrugged out of their uniform jackets and ditched their ties. The formal parts were over; they could officially enjoy themselves. One of the waiters brought them more drinks; Emma chased her champagne with water.

It was a fun party, considering over half the guests were Navy. Emma wasn't sure what she expected, but the few of Liam and Killian's friends who did come were nice. Emma danced with a couple of them, as well as David and Victor; while Ruby insisted on dancing with both Jones brothers. At the same time. Emma cut in about halfway through; Liam teased her about being jealous.

"Shut it, Captain," she muttered, guiding his hands to her hips.

"All in good fun," he replied, glancing at Killian. "Right, brother?"

"Of course. But perhaps the lady would like a reminder?"

"Killian...we can't. Not here."

"Who said anything about sex?" he whispered. "Slip out to the head, love. We'll be right behind you."

Emma shivered and did as soon at the song ended. She pushed the door open to the tiny ladies room and started counting. She got to twenty seven when the door opened again. Her husbands strode through it, mischievous grins on their faces. Emma beamed back at them, thankful for a few moments alone.

Killian reached her first, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her firmly. She moaned into his kiss, opening for him eagerly. This was what she needed to get through the rest of the evening, the delicious stroke of their tongues and soft lips. Killian broke the kiss, passing her to Liam, who didn't hesitate, barely allowing her to suck in a breath. Emma clutched at him, her knees buckling. She slipped her tongue past his lips, reveling in the zing of heat that ran over her skin.

"Hmm, much better," she murmured, one arm around Liam and the other reaching for Killian. He leaned in and she kissed him sweetly. "I needed that."

"So bloody difficult to see you in this gown and not ravish you," Liam muttered, peppering her neck with kisses.

"Oh god."

"Don't want our first time in a bloody loo," Killian reminded him, but Emma could hear the strain in his voice.

"So you want me in _this_ dress?"

"Aye, but don't want to ruin it," Liam said, guiding her hand to his crotch. "See?"

"Hmmm," she hummed, stroking him through the fabric. He rocked into her touch, little moans tumbling from his lips. Now that they were alone, it felt like their desire was cranked up even more than usual. The high from actually being married? The primal urge to consummate their union? They'd had sex dozens of times but this felt different. Her clot throbbed, wetness pooled between her thighs.

"Are you wet, love?" Killian said, turning her so he could grind his erection against her ass. He groaned, the fiction taking just a bit of the edge off.

"Yes," she whispered. "So wet."

"I hope you weren't planning on sleeping tonight, Emma," Liam said, kissing her cleavage. His scruff scraped over her skin, making her shiver. "Because it'll take some time before we've had our fill of you."

"Oh yes," she breathed, eyes fluttering shut. She was looking forward to having them every way they could manage, until she was thoroughly exhausted and utterly debauched. "Let's leave now."

"I thought you wanted cake?" Killian chuckled.

"Screw cake. I want you more."

"It's an almost two hour drive to Southampton, sweet," Liam said with a groan. Her hand on his crotch was killing him. He was rock hard and aching, hungry for her slick sheath. But she deserved better than quickie in the head on their wedding day.

"Damn it," she swore. "I want you _now_."

"I know, lass." He cupped her cheeks and drew her mouth to his for a passionate kiss. "Just a little while longer. Then we are all yours." For the next four weeks, they would be in France on their honeymoon, able to indulge in their passion any time they wished.

Emma nodded, turning to kiss Killian the same way. He crushed her to his chest, devouring her lips. "Soon, my darling. Can you wait?"

She offered him a smile. "Yeah." She cupped his cheek. "We should get back."

"Take your time," Killian said. "You look a bit flushed."

"Gee, I wonder why?" But she grinned and poked him. "Go, I'll be out in a few minutes." They needed to calm down from getting worked up as well. Cake, then the garter and bouquet toss, then they were _out_ of there.

The boys left her to cool down. Fortunately the men's room was just across the hall. They ducked into it, letting out almost identical laughing groans. "She's going to kill us one day, you know that, brother?" Killian said, bracing his hands on the sink. He took deep breaths, trying to get his libido under control.

"Aye, but it'll be a good way to go," Liam quipped. He leaned against the wall, running his fingers through his hair. "Why did we pick Southampton again?"

Killian laughed dryly. "So we could get the ferry first thing in the morning."

"We might not be able to _move_ first thing in the morning."

Killian washed his hands and splashed cool water on his face. "True. But the ferry runs all day. We don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow evening."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Killian dried his face and aid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She will love it. Now come on, let's finish this party." They headed back to the old storage room; Emma was already there, speaking quietly to Mary Margaret. Both brothers stayed back, just admiring her. She seemed to glow, the happiness radiating off of her. They did that. They made her that happy. They shared a grin, then mustered the courage to interrupt her.

"Love, you were saying something about cake?"

"Oh right!" Emma blushed, just seeing them brought back all the things she felt in the bathroom. They really needed to leave as soon as possible. "Mary Margaret, do you mind?"

"David's already getting it. I'll take of these people." Emma slipped between her husbands as Mary Margaret started calling out in an authoritative voice. The music quickly died down and conversations ceased. For a petite lady, Mary Margaret knew how to get people's attention. "It's cake cutting time!"

David wheeled out a three layered cake, white frosting with gray anchors ringing the edges. On the top layer lay a Union Jack with three little figures, two of them in uniform. Each layer was a different flavor, the favorite of each of their trio. The photographer hovered on the edge of the crowd, snapping pictures as everyone took in the scene. David handed Liam the large cake cutter and moved back to slip his arm around Mary Margaret.

"Ready?"

Emma and Killian laid their hands over his as they tried to decide how best to do the actual cutting. "Don't much look like us, do they?" Killian quipped.

"I don't know," Emma mused. "I like the uniforms."

"One big slice, do you think?"

Emma nodded. "Let's do it." Her hand was warm between theirs; they started at the top and sliced right down through the layers, yellow for Killian, chocolate for Emma and orange chiffon for Liam. They made a second slice to pull out the pieces. Little plastic plates materialized, moist crumbly slices of cake laid down as neatly as they could manage.

"So who's gonna..." Her question got cut off by Liam's fingers shoving a bit of chocolate cake past her lips. She oomphed in surprise but quickly got him back, grabbing a bit of orange cake and shoving it into his mouth before she could properly swallow hers. Killian laughed until he received similar treatment, yellow crumbs in his scruff. When he offered her another bit of her chocolate, she accepted it, lips lingering on his fingers.

"Good cake," Liam said, swallowing his mouthful. "Don't you think, love?"

Emma glared at him. "You think you're funny, ha, ha." She snatched a fork and snatched a piece of his; it felt like it was melting on her tongue. "Hmmm, that is good."

They moved out of the way so others could get some cake. They took their plates back to their table, swapping bites; the boys got great pleasure feeding Emma right from their fingers. When they finished, Emma curled up in her chair, head resting on Killian's shoulder while Liam sweetly massaged her feet. She hadn't noticed how much they were hurting until he eased the tall heels off and used those strong hands on her.

"Good day?" Killian whispered, watching some of their friends dance.

"The best day," she assured him. Liam was sitting close enough that he could hear every word. "Hopefully followed by an even better night?"

He toyed with the rings on her left hand. "Only the very best for you, lass. You may even get to open a present or two as well."

"Oh good. Because I have some for you guys too. And one I want to give you tonight."

"Oh, color me intrigued."

"I think you'll like them. I hope so."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure we will. Just a few more things and we can go."

"Speaking of," Liam said, pressing on the arch of her right foot, "do you think it's time?"

Emma sighed as he worked out the tension. "Yeah. Because if you keep doing that I might fall asleep."

He smirked at her. "Well, we wouldn't want that now." He let her feet down, but she didn't put the heels back on. They would only impede them anyway. Killian dragged one of the chairs to the front of their table and Emma followed. The movement caught everyone's attention.

"Unmarried fellows over here!" Liam called in his Captain's voice. He was loving every second of this. Unconventional though it may be, this was in many ways the kind of day he'd always wanted. His bride was gorgeous and sexy, his brother was by his side. He couldn't ask for anything more than that. He turned to Emma. "Mrs. Jones, if you would be so kind?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes but complied. She tugged a bit on her skirt and lifted her foot to the seat of the chair. Liam knelt, making a show of slipping his hands under her skirt. He caressed her knee and thigh, teasing her, blue eyes locked with her green ones. She struggled not to squirm but he knew just where to touch. He found his prize and slowly slid it down her leg, catcalls coming when it was visible. Emma lifted her foot and the white and blue garter came free, Liam standing in triumph. He brandished it like the pirate he'd once pretended to be which made Emma laugh. When he tossed it, Victor caught it and blushed.

"Your turn, brother."

Emma switched legs as Killian knelt at her feet. Even more ambitious, he ducked his whole head under her skirt; Emma wobbled on her one foot, but Liam steadied her. Killian pressed a line of kisses up her leg, out of sight, smiling to himself when Emma shivered. He stroked the back of her knee; he could just picture the way she was biting her lip. He saw the garter, but decided to play with her a little. He moved right past it, urging her legs a little wider apart. He nuzzled her mound through the damp silk panties she wore. He couldn't get a good look, but he knew her full ensemble would be fantastic.

"You get lost down there, sailor?" Emma snarked, but she sounded a bit breathless.

Chuckling, Killian dragged the garter down by the teeth, emerging triumphant. He tossed the garter carelessly into the crowd and bent to kiss to his wife. "Enjoy that, lass?" he whispered.

"You're utterly shameless, you realize that?"

"With you? Of course."

"Might want to pace yourself," she warned with a grin. She turned back to their table and grabbed her bouquet. "Alright, ladies! Your turn!" She waited until the half dozen single ladies gathered before turning her back to them. She gave the flowers a toss, a high arc that nearly touched the ceiling. Cheers erupted and Emma spun to see Mary Margaret holding the gardenias and roses. She hurried over to hug her friend.

"See? I told you," Ruby said, reaching to hug Emma too. "About time for you to get out of here, I think."

"Probably. Liam says it's two hours to Southampton."

"If you make it that far."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Emma, we just saw them practically molest you to get to those garters!" Ruby teased. "And you guys disappeared for like twenty minutes. We're not dumb."

She flushed. "Guess that means it's time to go."

"Oh, have _fun_ , Emma," Mary Margaret cried. "We'll miss you."

"I'll be back in a month. But I'll try to check in, let you know we're okay." They hugged again and Emma went after her husbands, who were also saying goodbye to friends. It took them another half hour to say goodbye but eventually they made it to the car. Emma made a token protest about changing her dress, but they assured her it would be fine. And that they'd rather strip _that_ dress from her body themselves.

* * *

Killian handed the keys to the valet as Liam helped Emma out of the back of the car. They only needed one bag each for the night; Liam shouldered two of them and Killian got the third. Emma stared wide eyed at the place they'd chosen for the night; it was tall with the entire atrium fronted by glass. Marble floors, modern style furniture, Emma could make out a large pool to her right. Fortunately, the front desk wasn't busy and they received their keys quickly.

"Seems like a lot of effort for one night," Emma observed as they took the elevator up to their suite.

"It's our wedding night, love," Killian said. "Did you think we'd sleep in a barn?"

"Well no, but still..."

Liam squeezed her hand. "Don't fret, lass. We've planned very carefully."

Emma blew out a breath. They weren't kidding about the spoiling her thing. "Okay."

Theirs was the only suite on their floor...the honeymoon suite, naturally. It was bigger than any room they'd stayed in in New York, even the room in Brighton wasn't this nice. They had a spectacular view of the waterfront; they could see the last ferry coming in from the Channel.

"It's beautiful," Emma said, touching the glass. The lights from the city reflected on the water, making it shimmer.

Bags dumped in the bedroom, the boys stood behind her, following her gaze. "See, brother? I told she'd love it," Killian said, an arm going around her waist.

"This is just the beginning, sweetheart," Liam said. He swept her curls off her shoulder so he could take in her gorgeous profile.

Emma shivered, but not from cold. Liam's fingers lingered on her skin. She turned from the scene outside and smiled at them. "So who's gonna help me out of this dress?" she asked coyly before dashing off to the bedroom. They followed her, shedding their uniform jackets as they went. With their longer legs they caught her in no time, effectively trapping her between them.

"Hmm, where have I seen this before?" Killian purred, stroking up her bare arms.

Emma was already reaching for Liam, tugging him in by his loose tie. He slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply, pressing her back into Killian's solid frame. He cupped her cheeks, the clash of their lips making her knees weak. Killian held her steady, his own lips caressing the bare skin of her shoulders. Emma tried to touch them both at once, her desire to be possessed by them reforming low in her belly. They'd spent the afternoon teasing and tormenting themselves, but now they could indulge in their unique passion for her.

Killian ground his hips against her ass; she could feel how hard he was already. "Should we take her in the dress, brother?"

Liam groaned. "We might tear it, wouldn't want that," he said, tongue flicking the sensitive place under her ear. "What do you want, love? How do you want us?"

Emma tried to breathe, her head was spinning with all the possibilities. "Together?"

They both groaned. "We'll work our way up to that," Liam assured her. "Make you beg for it."

"So mean," she whimpered, tugging on his shirt.

"We'll not leave you wanting, wife," Killian said, tugging on the zipper to her gown. It came loose tooth by tooth and Liam helped him peel it from her body. They both let out a low whistle when they saw what she was wearing beneath it. "Bloody hell."

She smiled saucily. "Like it?"

Good lord, it was a pure white satin corset edged with soft blue lace. The matching panties were tied to her body with satin bows; the ensemble matched the garters they'd thrown away hours ago. Emma still wore her heels, showing off her long lean legs. She turned in a slow circle, giving them a full view. Killian sucked in a ragged breath, reaching to adjust how trousers, but Emma stopped him. "Need some help?"

"Jesus, Emma."

She was sure they would drive her wild with pleasure but since she had them discombobulated anyway...Emma sank to her knees, deftly working his fly. She gave Liam a sultry look and he followed her call, sighing when she leaned up to nuzzle him. He knew how much she loved doing this for them, so he didn't try to stop her. She moved back to Killian, taking him into her hand. He groaned as she stroked him, laving his length with her tongue. He hastily shoved his pants down and struggled with the buttons of his shirt, wanting the best view possible. Emma on her knees was always something to be enjoyed. She smiled up at him before switching, working Liam's fly open. She didn't tease at all, just took him into her mouth, sucking on the sensitive head. Liam moaned loudly, fingers twining in her hair. "Shit," he cursed.

Killian chose not to be idle, toeing off his shoes and kicking away his pants. He took himself in hand while Emma's warm wet mouth sucked his brother's cock. She was exquisite, kneeling there in bridal white, cock in her mouth. She left Liam gasping with a parting kiss to the tip, before turning back to Killian. She pulled his hand away but her mouth moved to his balls, licking and teasing. She boldly reached between his legs to stroke the spot that made him shudder; he had to anchor his hand in her hair.

"Fuck," he muttered. She smiled and licked a path along his shaft before slipping him into her mouth. He couldn't help it; he rocked into her mouth, trying to get deeper.

"God," Liam muttered, following his brother's lead and stripping. He was too hot, too turned on by her wanton display. When she turned back to him, he cupped her jaw for a moment, struggling with his control. "Want to fuck you _everywhere_ , lass."

Emma hummed around him in approval. She was eager to be fucked, to let them take turns filling her up. Her core was molten, panties soaked as she tasted her two favorite treats. She started relaxing her throat, moving back and forth, taking them deeply, loving the feel of them in her mouth.

"Play with yourself," Killian breathed. "Bet your soaked."

Emma wet her lips, hand slipping down her stomach. She slid it into her panties, shivering as she stroked her clit. "So fucking wet," she confirmed. "Wanna taste?"

Killian growled, nodding. She brought her finger to his lips, moaning as he sucked them clean. She returned to her task, bouncing back and forth, laving their cocks with attention and playing with herself. It was intensely erotic, their blue eyes boring into her as they fucked her mouth.

"Come for us," Liam coaxed, fighting to hold back his own high. He wanted to come inside her slick cunt, claim her as his. "Please, love."

Killian moved to kneel by her side, yanking hard on the bows covering her. "Wanna see," he muttered. "Lay back and touch yourself, sweet."

Emma mewled, his gravelly tone doing wicked things to her. She lay on her back, right there on the floor, splaying her thighs wide apart. She used one hand to spread her swollen labia while plunging three fingers into her cunt. Her hips rocked up off the floor as she gave into her need, not caring how desperate she looked, seeking her climax. One, two, three swipes of her thumb and she was there, bucking into her hand, crying out in ecstasy. She rode it out, panting for air, eyes closed. She was still shaking when one of them picked up and laid her out on the soft bed. Lips kissed hers and she kissed back, not caring which it was.

"One night we're going to blindfold you," Liam said, nuzzling her chest. "Leave you like that all night, not knowing how or which of us will take you. Over and over until you can't take anymore."

Emma shivered, a gush of wetness seeping between her thighs. "Oh my god."

"We've so many plans for you," Killian echoed. "So many places to take you."

They worked her corset off her body, hands and lips moving over her flushed skin. Emma finally opened her eyes, watching them caress her, suck on her nipples. She arched and moaned, the dual suction went straight to her needy core. "Oh...oh fuck...I _need..."_

"We know what you need." Killian crushed his mouth to hers as Liam spread her legs further, fingers teasing her entrance. She tried to move to grind onto his probing fingers but he merely chuckled.

"So impatient."

"Liam," she whined. "Please."

He lapped at her clit, still teasing her. "Do you want us to share this cunt, lass? Does that make you hot?"

"Oh god yes," she breathed. They'd surprised her before, literally passing her between them, alternating fucking her and it drove her wild.

"Such a dirty girl," Killian said approvingly. He slid his hand down her belly, over her mound, then he and Liam pushed two fingers each into her core. Emma screamed, happy to have something in her. She fisted the sheets, back arching as they fingered her. She felt deliciously stretched, another orgasm building steadily.

"Please, please, please," she panted, head thrashing. All the teasing from earlier had built to this, where she wouldn't be satisfied until they wrung every drop of pleasure from her.

"Come on, darling," Killian said. "Come, squeeze our fingers, let us hear you."

A second high rippled through her, unintelligible sounds tumbling from her lips. They brought her down slowly; they needed her so much, but hurting her wasn't an option. As she caught her breath they showered her with affection, whispering their love for her into her skin.

"Emma?"

"'M good."

"Sure?"

She grinned lazily. "Yep. Now are you gonna claim your wife or not?"

"Fucking hell, I love you," Liam growled. He kissed her, easing her onto her side. Killian was behind her, stroking her curves, gently lifting her leg. "Take her, Killian. Give her what she wants."

"Love you," Killian said in her ear as he sank into her heat. She moaned, long and loud, gripping Liam's shoulder as Killian fucked her from behind. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasms and it heightened the feeling of being filled. But it was maddeningly short, Killian pulling out and giving her to Liam. He angled her hips and slid right in, her wet walls felt like heaven.

"Don't stop," Emma panted, blindingly reaching for Killian. They made out sloppily as Liam fucked her, Killian massaging her nipples. "So fucking hot."

Another switch left her gasping, lips kiss swollen, skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Every time she got close they'd slow their stokes or switch, making her scream in frustration.

"Need something?" Liam asked, cock stroking her cunt. "God, you feel incredible."

"Need...come," she breathed. "Shit."

"You need _to_ come or you need _our_ come?" Killian whispered seductively.

"Both!" she cried. "Fuck, _please."_

Liam slipped from her, pushing her back to Killian. "Mark that greedy cunt, brother."

Killian didn't hesitate, pushing back in forcefully. Emma cried out, angling her hips back eagerly. He pulled her against his chest, giving Liam an intimate view of them fucking. Liam groaned, eyes glued to her swollen flesh, taking in every cry and mewl as she climbed higher and higher. Killian rubbed her clit furiously, willing her to come a third time. She clamped down on his thick cock, making his hips stutter and pound into her until he was spent. "Bloody fuck."

Emma sagged, breathing hard. Killian slipped from her and she whined, missing being filled. Liam picked her up and got her to straddle his hips. "My turn," he said, teasing her clit with the head of his cock. "That's it, love, take me in."

She shifted her hips and sank down, sighing in content. "Fuck, so good."

"You love getting fucked, don't you, lass? Being full."

Emma moved slowly, hands on his chest, riding him lazily. "God yes."

Liam felt hot all over, watching her climax, feeling the way her walls still fluttered around his cock, he wanted to just rut into her until he was spent. But he touched her, playing with her nipples, planting his feet and raising his hips off the bed. He watched her kiss Killian with slow passion, another orgasm coiling just under the surface.

"Can you come for me, lass? One more for me?"

She nodded weakly. "I think so...oh yes, there," she breathed. "Shit, that's amazing."

"Mark her," Killian said, kissing her sweat slicked neck. "She's begging for it, brother."

"Come here," Liam panted, reaching for her. Emma did as he bid, bending over him, lips fusing with his. He used the leverage to drive into her, taking her with more force. She mewled into his mouth, nails digging into his skin. He came hard, seed shooting deep inside her, triggering her fourth orgasm. Emma screamed weakly, collapsing on Liam's chest as they rode it out, aftershocks making her shiver.

Killian smiled fondly down at them and placed a sweet kiss to Emma's back. Then he hurried to the bathroom to start cleaning up. Emma was exhausted, wrung out; he head lolled as Killian eased her onto the mattress.

"Such a good girl," he praised, damp cool cloth gliding over her skin.

Liam kissed her forehead, brushing back her damp hair. "It's okay to nap, love," he murmured. "We've got you."

Emma tried to stay awake—she had presents to give—but her eyes refused to stay open. Four orgasms and intense lovemaking had sapped her strength. She did doze off, but they woke her a couple of times to give her some water and to slip under the blankets. She was vaguely aware of them on either side of her; it made her feel safe and content.

"Love you," she mumbled, head buried in her pillow.

They tenderly traced the curve of her back, placing loving kisses there. "Love you, dearest wife," Killian said. Liam echoed those words, but Emma was already asleep. But she knew.

"How did we get so lucky?" Liam asked quietly.

Killian glanced at their matching rings. "I've no idea, but let's do our best to make her happy, yeah?"

"Agreed." They shared happy smiles, then switched off the light. Perhaps they'd make their early ferry after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Just in time for Jones brothers palooza! This chapter was a lot of fun to writer, I hope you like it! We'r in full honeymoon mode, so lots of fun and sexiness to be had!

 **Disclaimer:** Ha, I wish.

 **Chapter 9**

They did not, as it turned out, make the early ferry.

Liam woke up to the sun streaming through the partially closed curtains, a delightfully warm body less than an arm's length away. He grumbled under his breath and stretched; a twinge in his back made him grunt. They'd woken up twice more in the night, unable to resist the urge to indulge in their passion. He felt a little guilty; Emma had to be sore and tender from their...enthusiastic attentions. She never protested; in fact, she seemed to crave their utter possession of her.

He rolled over, just to look at her. She looked peaceful, content, a ghost of a smile on her lips. He reached up and carefully brushes a lock of hair out of her face. She was beautiful, her glow from the day before still evident even in sleep. Memories flooded his mind, Emma in her stunning dress, her tears as he and his brother pledged themselves to her, her heartfelt vows. So much had happened since their chance meeting over a year ago; he still had trouble believing this was his life. And how happy he was. Being married—after everything his family had been through—was a calming balm that he didn't expect. It felt _right_. Felt right in a way few things had ever felt.

He was certain they'd have more challenges but this was home. He'd do everything in his power to protect it.

The mattress stirred, but it wasn't Emma. On her other side, Killian grunted and blinked his eyes open. "Ugh."

Liam smiled to himself. Killian wasn't much of a morning person. "Shhh," he admonished. "She's still asleep."

"Sorry," Killian mumbled sleepily. He rolled over, scrubbing his hand over his face. "What time is it?"

Liam glanced at the red digits of the alarm clock. "Little after ten."

"So much for the ferry."

"We don't have to be in Rouen until seven," he reminded his brother. "Relax."

"Sure you're still Liam Jones?" Killian joked.

Liam chuckled. "Aye, I'm still me. Just...more at peace, if that makes sense."

Killian looked over Emma's head; Liam _did_ look more peaceful, more comfortable. It was great to see. Liam deserved to be truly happy. "I think I know how that feeling." For his part, Killian eager to see what the future would bring them, to move forward. And the immediate future was their long awaited trip to France, where they could focus on nothing but enjoying themselves. They'd earned that, in Killian's opinion.

"Should we order some breakfast?" Killian asked. "I'm starving." Right on cue, his stomach rumbled.

"Perhaps the smell of food and coffee will rouse her," Liam said with a tender smile.

"Considering our night, I'm not surprised she's still out," Killian replied. "Bloody minx."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no. I just worry about her."

"As do I." He brushed a kiss to her temple. "Sleep, my love."

"I'm going to shower, I think," Killian said. "Order me some bacon and eggs, yeah?"

"No problem." He turned to reach for the phone as Killian threw back the covers and headed to the large bathroom. It had an enormous shower, a tub; it was a shame they wouldn't be able to use them. But their next place was just as nice, if not nicer than this. They'd only planned to drive through Caen, perhaps stop to see some sights. They had a villa rented in Rouen; from there they could stay in or explore Normandy at their leisure before going to Paris.

Killian accidentally banged his left hand on the faucet; his ring clanged against the metal. "Ow," he muttered, despite the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He was a married man now; he'd have to get used to the weight on his finger. Once the water was hot enough, he climbed in, intent on returning to his wife as quickly as possible.

Emma was surprised to wake up to an empty bed. Not just one but both of her husbands were nowhere to be found. She rolled over, rubbing her eyes, trying to focus. She heard the shower running, her nose smelled coffee. The life giving scent got her stomach to make an embarrassingly loud noise, which she tried to cover with a groan. How late had she slept? Where were her boys? She had to admit this wasn't how she imagined waking up the day after her wedding.

She moved to stretch, feeling the deep ache in her core. She buried her face in her pillow as memories came back, her waking them up with wandering hands and lips, begging them to make love to her. She felt a bit like she did the morning after their very first night together, ridden and well used. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. A long hot bath and she'd be fine. She'd acquired both a tolerance and a craving for marathon sex, confident that her boys would take care of her, never push her past her limits.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Killian said, peeking back into the bedroom. He thought he'd heard her stirring.

She smiled. "Hey."

He moved deeper into the room, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Feeling alright, love? You slept like the dead."

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, covering herself with the sheet. Not from modesty, but from the slight chill. "A little sore," she said honestly. "Nothing a hot bath won't cure."

"There's a tub in the head," he said. "Take all the time you need. We can catch a later ferry."

She frowned. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Liam's ordered us some breakfast, if you're hungry."

"Famished, actually. Is that for me?"

He grinned. "But of course." He handed her the cup. "Would you like to eat before or after your bath?"

"Is Liam showering?"

"Aye. He was up before me, if you can believe it."

"Really?"

Killian nodded. "It seems that married life suits him so far."

She smiled, a shiver running down her spine. _Married._ "How about you?"

Killian found her free hand and squeezed it. "I am very happy, Emma. Like everything is in it's proper place." He leaned forward and kissed her briefly. "That was all that was missing."

She laughed. "A kiss?"

"You are very kissable, lass. Thought that the very first time I saw you."

"Good thing you're good at it then." She stretched to lay her cup on the endtable, then cupped his cheeks to kiss him again. Killian growled against her, deftly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. The sheet tangled around her body, but he still found bare patches of skin to stroke. She was so _warm_ ; he couldn't resist her.

Liam exited the bathroom, finding his brother and wife locked in a passionate kiss. His groan caught their attention and Emma smiled at him. "Hi."

"I leave you alone for ten minutes..." Liam pretended to complain.

"Why don't you come here and get your kiss, sailor?" Emma replied, her lips grazing Killian's skin. She knew it was too soon for them to indulge in sex, but she yearned for their intoxicating kisses just as much. Liam stalked around the bed and turned his wife's cheek. She smiled up at him, still in Killian's lap, Liam bending down to kiss her. She held him by the neck, fingers in his still wet curly locks, letting him plunder her mouth with his. She felt Killian grow hard—well harder—underneath her and she moaned.

"Bloody hell, Emma," Killian cursed. She was naked save for a thin sheet and kissing them like _that_ , and he simply had no control over his body.

She and Liam broke apart, panting. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Killian said, kissing her neck. "I'll be alright, lass."

She turned back to him, kissing him reverently. "I promise...later. You can both have your wicked way with me."

"And I _believe_ it's Killian's turn for a role play," Liam pointed out. "If you want."

Emma grinned. "Really?"

"It's our honeymoon, love. We told you we had plans to spoil you rotten."

"You know just being with you is enough for me."

"We know. But it would be a pity for all these gifts to go to waste," Liam replied with a cheeky grin.

Emma laughed. "Point taken. I didn't even get to give you mine last night."

"We've plenty of time. Perhaps a little food, a bath for you," Killian said pointedly. "Then we'll look at gift giving." Most of the gifts were still in the car, but they had some with them. The chest lay in one corner, obscured by a large armchair. Emma hadn't noticed it yet.

"Okay. Let me put something on, then I'll eat." The most convenient pieces of clothing belonged to the brothers, so she donned Liam's uniform shirt and Killian's boxers. She had to roll the sleeves up to see her hands but that was fine. The living space had a breakfast spread laid out and no one hesitated to dive in. It had been a long time since dinner and cake at their wedding.

After filling her belly up with food, Emma indulged in a long steaming bath, which eased her soreness and left her feeling refreshed. She knew the boys' instinct was to pace themselves when it came to her, but another of her painful periods was about a week off and she hated that a week of their time would be marred by it. She'd taken steps to try and ease some of her discomfort, so they could at least leave their room and _do_ things, even if they couldn't have sex.

Following her bath, she donned a pair of jeans and a light green sweater over her camisole; she'd read it could be chilly during the Channel crossing. She was excited about it, but oddly nervous. She'd never crossed that large of a body of water via a ship before. Her closest experience was their tour of the Thames months ago; she was sure that didn't really compare at all.

"Next ferry is in a couple of hours," Liam informed her when she emerged. "But we've got a little bit of time."

"Great." She smiled as she passed him, intending to both pack her bag and find the gifts she stowed in one pocket. "Where's my dress?"

"Killian took it down to the concierge, so they could send it home. Safely stowed in its bag, never fear." He kissed her brow. "We don't want anything to happen to it."

"That's actually a good plan. I really like that dress."

"And you were breathtaking wearing it, sweetheart. Definitely a memory that ought to be preserved."

She blushed, remembering their looks when they saw her for the first time. They never failed to make her feel beautiful and desired, but that was a perfect moment. She'd remember that for a long time. "I thought you both were pretty dashing too," she confided. She laid a hand on his chest, fingers toying with the edge of his henley while she leaned up to kiss him. "Hmm."

Liam covered her hand with his. "Go. Killian'll be back in a minute."

By the time Killian returned, Emma and Liam had finished packing their few bags and were double checking to make sure they had everything. They'd only spent a single night in the honeymoon suite but it was all too easy to forget things in the excitement of their trip.

"Everyone ready?" Killian asked.

"Almost. What do you think about giving _one_ gift now and leaving the rest for when we get settled at the villa?"

"Villa?" Emma asked, surprised.

Liam cocked a brow at her. "We'd only disturb other guests at a proper hotel, love," he said. "It's all part of our spoiling you rotten plan."

"Relax," Killian said, gently grasping her by the shoulders. "When you've been in the Navy as long as we have, you make friends. Friends willing to pull some strings so that your wife can have a fabulous time in France...without worrying."

The lines in her brow subsided and she nodded. "Okay. I'll try and be calm. I'm just not used to being pampered like this."

"Liam's very good at managing our money," Killian said. "We just want you to focus on enjoying yourself."

"Are we gonna see castles and stuff?" she asked hopefully.

"We have some things along those lines planned, but it's all very flexible," Liam assured her. "If you see something else that you'd like to do, just say the word, alright?"

She nodded. "Okay." She could accept their gift of this trip graciously. Lord knew they had earned it. "Can we do gifts now?"

They both laughed. "Of course."

Killian ducked back into the bedroom and Emma frowned curiously. Her eyes widened when he came back into the room, carrying a bulky looking chest. "What is _that?"_

Killian put it down, looking proud. "Why don't you open it and see?"

Emma knelt down and ran her hand over the hand carved wood. It was stained a rich brown—was it oak? She couldn't tell—a skull and crossbones carved into the lid, like some pirate. Gingerly, she lifted the lid; the inside was lined in silk, a swan embroidered in the top between two anchors. It had a few adjustable partitions, also lined in blue silk. "Oh my god."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah...still a bit unclear on what it is?"

Liam knelt down beside her. "It's a chest to store our toys in, lass," he explained. "Although the chap who made it doesn't really know that." He laughed. "Might difficult to explain, you know."

She smiled mischievously at him. "Ashamed of your sex life, Captain?"

"Not in the slightest. It's just private."

She laid a hand on his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. "I love it." She glanced from one brother to the other. "Thank you."

"It's got a lock and such too," Killian said, kneeling on her other side. They examined the compartments, fetching their still unused box of toys. They emptied it out, reorganizing and carefully assigning each a place. Her old box went in the trash and Liam locked the chest so they could put it in the car.

Emma reached in her bag and plucked the two carefully wrapped boxes from it. She handed one to each of them, having wrapped them in different colored paper to remember which was which. "I hope you like them," she said nervously.

Killian tore into the paper; he knew he'd love whatever it was. He bit his lip when he saw the dogtags; he had to admit it was a might confusing. "Read it," Emma encouraged. He did so and huge dimpled smile formed on his lips.

"They're perfect," he assured her. He didn't hesitate to pluck the chain from the box and pull it over his head. _Killian Jones, Property of Emma Swan-Jones_ now rested in the center of his chest. She beamed at him and pulled him in by the chain to kiss him soundly.

"When you go back to work, you can slip them on with your real tags," she explained, looking from Killian to Liam. "If you want."

Liam picked the tags up and turned them over in his fingers. A warm happy feeling bubbled in his chest at the words _Emma Swan-Jones_. Yes, he'd gladly belong to her for the rest of his life. "Thank you, love," he said sincerely. He silently offered them to her so she could put them on him. She smiled and did so, running her fingers over the chain.

"Mine," she said.

"Yours," he replied, tipping her face to be kissed. "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

Once again the boys took the bags; Liam got them checked out while Emma and Killian went to fetch the car from the valet. The chest was a bit awkward between them but they managed. And ignored the curious looks as they passed. This time Killian sat in the backseat with the chest while Liam drove them to the ferry. "We'll be able to hang out on the deck as we cross," he explained along the way. "I've heard it's breathtaking sight."

"You've never been?"

"Nope. It's a first in many ways, lass."

Emma smiled to herself; she had to admit she liked being the one who got to share this with them. Their pasts didn't matter; they'd worked through it and were intent on building a real future together. Starting with a visit to arguably the most romantic country in the world. It was quite a thing for a girl who didn't think she'd ever matter to anyone.

They left their car in the hands of the ferry crew after waiting in the queue for about ten minutes. It was remarkably efficient as they got out and headed to the security checkpoint. Security had been tightened since the attack on Whitehall; their tickets, IDs and passports were scrutinized carefully before they were allowed to embark. They passed security guards every few feet though, eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Hundreds of people crossed the Channel every day; it was an attractive target. Nothing looked amiss though; a crewman assured them they'd be underway shortly.

Emma felt the ferry rock under her, more than boat in the Thames had. It was a strange sensation but she ignored it as best she could, knowing she was with two sailors to which this kind of travel was second nature. "Don't fight the rocking," Killian whispered as they moved through the people toward the rail. "Move with it and you'll regain your feet."

She squeezed his hand. "Thanks."

She was already better by the time they found a good spot near the bow. "Alright, Emma?" Liam asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I got this." She pushed up her sunglasses, pleased to need them in late September. She looked out over the water; it didn't seem to end. She certainly couldn't see where they were going, even though the French shore wasn't that far relatively speaking. The boys spent the idle time pointing out things in the water, or telling stories about their naval training.

The captain's voice came over the loudspeaker, letting them know they'd been shoving off momentarily. Liam wrapped an arm around Emma's waist while Killian held her hand, holding her steady as the ship chugged into the open water. The wind began to pick up and she finally understood why people said it would be chilly. She shivered and Liam tucked her closer into his side. She had to admit the view was pretty spectacular. The wind precluded much speaking, but she didn't mind. Just taking in the experience with her husbands was enough.

She gasped when she spotted the French shore, pointing excitedly. Killian and Liam shared a glance over her head; she was adorable. Seeing her so excited for this made everything worth it. Killian leaned down and explained how they'd enter the harbor and disembark and Emma listened attentively.

"Now we can explore the city a bit before pushing on," Liam said through the wind. "Would you like that?"

Emma nodded, eager to set foot in France.

* * *

The crossing took about eighty minutes, then another forty five to get their car. Once they were safely disembarked, French customs officials checked and stamped their passports. One raised a brow at an American woman traveling with two Englishmen but said nothing. Hopefully in a few months, Emma would be a _British_ citizen with a British passport.

She'd never been to a country that didn't speak English, so she let the boys sit up front to navigate through the streets. Killian's French practice came in handy; they only got lost twice. They had a late very lunch at a little bistro, then decided to do some sightseeing. Emma took a picture of William the Conqueror's castle and sent it to Mary Margaret, both to let her friend know they arrived safely and that she wasn't solely cooped up in a hotel having sex.

Not that that would be a bad option.

They had to cut their tour short as they still had to drive to Rouen. The countryside was beautiful; the first stages of fall could be seen in the trees. The atmosphere was very different from London; London where only a few months had passed since an important government building had been destroyed and people were still afraid. Normandy was very different, free and open and everyone they met was friendly. Best of all, there were no photographers hounding them.

"So what's this villa like?" Emma asked from the backseat.

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Killian shot back.

"Killian, we're _in_ France now. If you want to keep up the cryptic act..."

He gave her a look but pulled out his new phone. He pulled up the website and showed it to her. Emma's first thought was that villa was a bit of a misnomer; it looked more like a cottage from the outside. But once she saw the interior pictures, she understood. Built from stone, the inside looked something from fairy tales she never believed in as a kid. Except this had a modern kitchen and master bath that she wanted to climb into and never leave.

"Impressed?"

"It looks really great," she said honestly. "You guys put a lot of work into this."

"We wanted it to be special," Liam said. "You're worth it, Emma."

She handed Killian back his phone and leaned forward to kiss Liam's cheek. "So how soon do we get there?"

"Thirty minutes?"

"Excellent."

Liam's estimate was right on the money. They had to stop at the caretaker's house for the keys, then didn't even bother unloading the car before heading inside. The living room was filled with late afternoon sun; there was a television mounted over the fireplace, a huge comfy looking black leather couch. French art covered the walls, highlighting a path to the kitchen. The fridge and pantry were fully stocked, much to her surprise.

"How long are we staying here?" Emma asked.

"We have reservations in Paris in two weeks," Killian said. "There are quite a few things within driving distance and we wanted to stay somewhere out of the way."

"It's gorgeous," she said in awe.

"You haven't even seen the bedroom yet, love," Liam said, taking her hand. They followed him down a hallway that opened up into the master suite. It was decorated in rich reds and purples, the space dominated by the king size bed. Like theirs at home, it had four posters, ornately carved, along with the headboard. In the center it had a carving of lovers entwined and some words Emma didn't understand. Killian tapped her on the shoulder and pointed toward the ceiling. Sure enough, there was a mirror there.

She flushed, trying _not_ to picture all the images she would surely be seeing in the mirror in the coming days. Instead, she moved about the room, checking the closet and dressers. "No chair?"

"Will we need a chair?"

Emma shrugged. "What if I was your sexy secretary or something?"

"There's an office," Killian said. "We passed it on the left of the hall." He eyed her critically. "Now that you mention it though...that does sound like an excellent suggestion, love."

Emma shivered, recalling all the things they'd talked about doing on this trip. They had their new camera ready go; Killian, in particular, chomping at the bit to create their porn stash. "It is your turn," she reminded him. "And I did say you could have your wicked way with me."

"This trip is going to be so satisfying." Killian stalked over to her, tenderly tracing the curves of her face. "Indulging in dozens of dirty little fantasies with you at the center."

"As long as you allow your Mistress to play too."

"You know we will. Won't we, Liam?"

Liam joined them, hand sliding down Emma's back. "Indeed. She did mark us as her property. It's only fair."

Her mind was going a mile a minute, trying to catalog all the possibilities. Between Killian's injury and the recent Ioan drama, they'd been missing out on some of the more creative aspects of their sex life. This was their chance to get it back. She was wet just thinking about it.

"Let's unload the car," she said. "Then we'll see where we are."

"Dinner might not go amiss either," Liam said, nuzzling her neck.

"Liam..."

"I know, I know. Can you blame a man for wanting to make love to his wife?"

"Three times last night didn't wash the bloom off that rose?" she teased.

"Hell no."

Killian placed a finger under her chin. "More than a year has passed, Emma. And we still want you just as much as we always have."

"Me too," she confessed. She'd always imagined sex and desire going away over the course of a relationship; that's how it was on TV. The old married couple with no fire. And Emma had always had a bit of fire and really, really enjoyed sex. But with the Jones brothers they could be the squabbling old marrieds _and_ fuck each other into exhaustion, often in the space of one night. It was their sweet spot.

"So let's bring our things in and make some dinner. Then we'll talk about how we're going to fuck you rotten."

"I hate you."

"You love me. Just like this."

Emma shoved at his chest. "Yeah, yeah. Tick, tock, Commander."

Laughing, the trio headed out to the car to unload it. Suitcases clattered over the cobblestones one after the other with bags slung over shoulders. The boys carried the chest inside and proudly placed it at the foot of the bed. Emma rolled her eyes and snatched up Catherine's recipe box to take to the kitchen.

"You're not going to unpack?" Liam asked.

"Maybe later. Wanna help me pick out a recipe?" She'd spent a fair amount of her life living out of one bag or other. The kitchen came with a little breakfast nook and Emma pulled up a swiveling stool to sit on. Liam and Killian appeared behind her, watching her flip through the box's contents.

"I forgot most of these were in here," Killian said sadly. "Remember when she made that carrot cake, Liam?"

Liam chuckled. "Aye, you refused to eat it, even with the icing."

"You don't like carrot cake?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I do now, love," Killian said with a wistful smile. "But I was just a lad then. I had trouble comprehending how a carrot could be made into a cake."

"Killian was a bit of a finicky eater as a child," Liam elaborated. "Not always a good thing, growing up the way we did."

"I outgrew it," Killian shot back stoutly.

"I know, brother. But something to consider, if we ever had kids of our own."

Emma bit her lip at the mention of kids; they hadn't talked about it in a while and she didn't really think this was the time. Ioan's barbs were too fresh. "I didn't always know where my next meal was coming from, so I'll try anything once," Emma said quietly. She felt soothing hands on her back; they never made her feel ashamed about her past as a foster kid, just offered silent support. "How about this one?"

Liam peered at it. "I think we've got all the ingredients. Shall we give it a go?"

They agreed and spent the next hour puttering around the kitchen, finding pans and utensils, cutting boards and strainers. Emma chopped up vegetables while Liam prepared the meat. Killian got out a bottle of good French wine and poured everyone a glass. They told Emma more stories about their mother and she felt a fresh wave of sadness that she'd never get to met Catherine.

"Don't think there's anything else to do but wait now," Liam said, wiping his hands.

"Well," Killian said, "we've got more gifts. Perhaps we should take a look?"

Emma smiled. "Sure." She and Killian headed to the bedroom to fetch their gifts; Emma's were in a whole separate suitcase. Killian raised a curious brow at her but opted to wait and see what she had. But he had to admit his curiosity was peaked. His wife was quite adventurous in the bedroom, very confident in her more carnal desires.

They settled on the couch with their gifts and wine. "Who wants to go first?"

Liam dug in their bag of gifts and handed one to her. She ripped it open and found two large silver balls nestled in felt. A smile tugged at her lips; she'd always wanted a set of these. "You trying to imply something?" she joked, lifting one between her fingers.

Liam laughed. "Nothing of the sort. I just thought you'd enjoy them."

She winked at him. "Who knows, they might be fun for the whole family."

Killian groaned. "Emma..."

She looked at him sternly. "You guys bought me a bunch of sex toys," she pointed out. "That implies you want to _use_ them."

"Oh, we do. Just not _here_."

She turned back to Liam. "I love them. And we'll use them soon, I promise." She kissed his cheek, then reached down into her own case of goodies. She found what she was looking for and handed a box each of them. Liam's she was more nervous about, so she watched his face carefully.

Liam tore open the paper and cocked his head at the boxes in his lap. He looked them over carefully and opened one. It was a small butt plug. "I wanted you to have your own...for when you're ready," Emma explained. "Which doesn't have to be now."

Liam nodded and opened the other. It was a strap on, similar to the one she used on Killian. He touched it gingerly; it didn't jump up and bite him, not that he expected it too. He'd given Emma the okay to start introducing him to that side of himself, he was touched that she wanted him to have his own things separate from Killian. It was a little daunting, now that he had the objects in his hand, but he could be brave. "Thank you, Emma," he said sincerely.

She smiled, one filled with such love and hope it made his chest ache. He really would do _anything_ to ensure her happiness. "Really?"

"Aye." He leaned forward and kissed her, tasting the wine on her tongue. "Very thoughtful."

"I love mine too," Killian said, a twinkle in his eye. She grinned at him; he was just so willing to experiment. She loved him for it.

"So what else do we have?" she asked.

They exchanged gifts steadily, finding all sorts of things. Their chest acquired three new paddles, various massage oils and edible paint (the boys especially loved those), Emma's new flogger (which Killian spent a long time holding, a shiver racing down his spine), several new role play outfits, a variety of dildos and butt plugs (Emma was already eyeing one for their next play time) and various kinds of restraints. Emma's favorite gifts were the ben wa balls, her shiny new nipple clamps and one of those sex swings. It was so overwhelming, she wanted to try everything at once. But they had weeks to themselves, they could exercise patience.

"Where did you find these?" Liam asked, holding up his new leather pants. They were more like chaps than pants, as his ass would clearly be on display when he wore them.

"Where do you think?" she replied with a saucy grin. "Our favorite shop. I got everything there, including your new tags."

Liam fingered the tags around his neck. The metal was warm from laying against his skin, just under his shirt. "You are an amazing lass, Emma," he said, capturing her lips. She hummed into his kiss, her fingers finding his on the chain. Liam shivered, surprised by his reaction to her token of possession.

"Only the best for my boys," she said. "You really like them?"

He smiled. "You've quite an imagination, love. And I can't wait to spend _hours_ bringing you pleasure."

She growled low and kissed him hard. "Me too."

Killian was pouting when she turned and Emma traced his lower lip. "Aw, I didn't forget you, babe," she said tenderly. She ran her fingers along the long line of his neck and drew him in close. She teased his lips, ghosting her own over them until he made a strangled sound. Emma smiled and fused their mouths together, drinking in his raw desire for her. He hoisted her into his lap and she squealed, giggling as they made out.

The alarm on the oven interrupted them, but no one wanted to actually get it. Reluctantly, Liam went to extract their dinner before it burned, while Emma and Killian worked on disentangling themselves. "Thank you for the gifts," Killian murmured, kissing her jaw. "I love them."

"Right back at you. You two are spoiling me."

"That was the intent. Good of you to accept it graciously." Emma was the most sensual woman Killian had ever known; she was a goddess and deserved to be treated as such. He wanted to explore their sexuality, in all its facets; Killian was just happy that he and Liam had found the perfect partner. And now with Liam's willingness to try new things, they sky was the limit of what they could be together.

Emma climbed off his lap and headed for the kitchen, Killian in her wake. Together, the trio set up in the breakfast nook; they didn't need anything more elaborate. More wine was poured and Liam offered a toast. "To the new Mrs. Jones," he said, lifting his glass. "If we should ever fail you, love, may you see fit to have us properly flogged."

Emma laughed. "I'm sure that won't necessary. Floggings are by consent _only_ , Captain."

"Is that an invitation or a promise?" Killian asked.

She smirked at him. "Both." They clinked glasses and took a healthy sip. "Maybe Ruby was right after all."

"About what?"

"That all we'd spent all our time having sex."

"As fun as that would be, our goal is _not_ to wear you out, Emma," Liam said seriously.

"I know. But surely a _few_ nights of marathon sex are allowed?"

He laughed. "I'm sure we can do that."

Emma took a bite of their homemade meal. "Mmm, this is good," she said after swallowing.

Killian chuckled. "Another reason for us to stay active, darling. All this homemade food."

"And just what are you implying?" Emma asked archly. Emma herself was in probably the best shape of her life; the few pounds she'd gained while they were recovering were gone now. And she _knew_ they were; Killian had been adamant about being able to walk under his own power for the wedding. Emma and Liam had worked out with him in solidarity for weeks. She'd always been drawn to the their toned physiques, spending long hours tracing the muscles with her lips and tongue and hands. They were both too handsome by half; she'd never really stood a chance.

"Absolutely nothing," he countered. "You're a very attractive woman."

"That's what I thought." She lightly kicked his shin and went back to eating. They told her about some of the nearby sights, some of the outings they had planned. She was again impressed by the amount of work they'd put into this trip, wanting her to have a good time.

After cleaning up, they had to haul their new toys to the bedroom and carefully arrange them in their new chest. Liam was impressed with their collection and the foresight of buying the chest. It had been Killian's idea, one Liam gladly went along with. Seeing Emma's face was his favorite part. She seemed so excited about it, like a kid at Christmas. Bringing her joy never failed to warm his heart.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked.

"Just how thrilled I am to see you happy, Emma."

She blushed. "I think we all deserve a little happiness," she replied. "And you two make me happy. You always did, even before I wanted to admit it."

"We never meant to frighten you."

"Love is scary," she said. "And loving _both_ of you the way I do...probably the scariest thing I've ever done. But I don't want my life any other way."

"Nor do I."

"So are you gonna kiss me or what?"

Liam grinned and swooped down on her, kissing her deeply. She mewled against him, kissing him back with equal passion. The circle closed when she felt Killian at her back, his nose in her hair and his hips pressed against her ass. "Emma..."

She broke her kiss with Liam and turned her head; Liam kissed down her throat as her lips met Killian's. It was always overwhelming being pressed between them, even in her boots they loomed over her. "Are we...gonna play?" she panted. "Or just fuck?"

"Do you want to play?"

Her core was already aching, but she wanted to play. "Yes." She wanted them to dominate her, overwhelm her senses, let her drown in pleasure until she could take no more.

"It's your turn, brother," Liam said, his voice strained. "You choose."

"Very well." He left Emma with a parting kiss, then straightened. "Choose the toys you want us to use on you. Dress carefully and wear your glasses, Miss Swan."

So it seemed the sexy secretary won out. Emma shivered but nodded obediently. They left her both so she could dress and so they could calm down. Emma ran to her suitcase to find the perfect outfit, a crisp white blouse and navy blue pencil skirt that hugged her ass. It fell to her knees, teasing just the right amount of leg. She wore a new set of black lingerie; it would be clearly visible through her blouse, which she left unbuttoned at the top to show her cleavage.

However, she really wanted to drive them crazy, so she snagged one of the new butt plugs and a bottle of lube. It didn't take much effort to make herself slippery; her arousal hadn't really abated. The plug was larger than she was used to, but it slipped in easily enough. It had a remote with it to activate the vibrator inside. She wanted to try it out, but she didn't dare. She'd be breaking plenty of rules soon enough.

Once she was dressed, her long golden hair went up in a messy bun, secured by two wooden hairpins. She applied light makeup and added her glasses, as requested. The last time she'd worn her glasses _she'd_ been in charge; clearly they found them sexy on her. Emma went back to the chest and carefully selected the other toys she wanted, biting back a moan as the plug shifted inside her. If she played her cards right, perhaps she'd get something even more substantial than the plug in her ass.

Emma took her accouterments to the office where she found a stack of papers (where had they even come from?) and a note from Killian.

 _Miss Swan-_

 _Kindly check these figures and proofread the memo I've left you. If everything is done to my satisfaction, you'll be amply rewarded. Failure to accomplish your task will result in punishment._

 _Killian Jones_

Emma bit her lip; funnily enough, she'd chosen something he could punish her with. She started by slipping the toys into one of the drawers of the desk; they would no doubt find them later. She sat primly at the desk and looked over her task. There was no calculator anywhere around; she'd have to do the sums in her head. Math wasn't exactly her strong suit, but she thought she could manage. She decided to proofread the memo first, since that seemed to be easier.

Killian and Liam returned to the bedroom as soon as Emma left; they'd only caught a fleeting glimpse of her. They changed methodically into slacks and button down shirts; Liam wore a tie. Since this was Killian's choice, he got to see Emma first, with the knowledge that Liam would be right outside, listening intently. Since Liam enjoyed playing the voyeur (they all did really), this worked well.

Killian kept checking the clock; he wanted to give Emma some time to actually attempt her task before he set upon her. He planned on being very stern, very exacting. He'd thought about recording this one, but changed his mind. This first time he didn't want her distracted by the camera. They would have plenty of time to record themselves doing all sorts of dirty things to their wife and she to them.

A half hour passed before Killian headed for the office. He didn't knock, merely strode in, drinking in the sight of her. She was gorgeous, pen between her teeth, eyes narrowed in concentration, wisps of blonde hair falling in her face. He caught a bit of her cleavage peeking out of her top, the curve of flesh practically begging for his mouth.

"Are you finished, Miss Swan?"

She looked up, surprised. "Almost, Mr. Jones."

"And just what haven't you completed?"

She looked chagrined. "The figures. There are some things that don't add up."

"Are you implying the accounting department can't do simple figures, Miss Swan?"

She fiddled with her pen nervously. Emma let her eyes wander his body; he looked good enough to eat in his almost suit. "I, uh...maybe?"

Killian moved to the front of the desk, bracing his hands on it. "Either you are or you aren't, Miss Swan. Which is it?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "Yes, I am."

"That's a very serious accusation. Why should I believe you?"

"Because I may only have a high school education, but I can add two and two and get four."

"We'll have to see about that smart mouth, Miss Swan. I don't generally allow our employees to talk back."

"Then maybe you hired the wrong secretary."

Killian looked her over, a lecherous look in his eye. "No, I don't think I did. Besides, my brother is fond of you. Let's see these figures, Miss Swan. Then we'll discuss your attitude."

Emma shivered as he came around the desk. He placed on hand on the back of her chair, near the small of her back as he bent over. He was so close, she could feel the heat of his body, the shallow breathing. She'd been aroused since he came in, like little sparks shooting over her skin. She swallowed and showed him what she found. When she looked up, he was within kissing distance, his blue eyes staring at her hungrily.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Do you like working here, Miss Swan?"

She swallowed. "Most of the time."

"Only most? What about the rest?"

She sucked in a breath, he was still right in her face. "Well, my bosses can be demanding," she said, throwing caution to the wind. She needed him to touch her, to show he was as affected as she. She suspected Liam was just outside, listening to everything they did, ready to show himself.

"I should think that would be rewarding."

She scoffed. "Rewarding? Yeah, everyone lives to be told their best isn't good enough."

"Is that what you really think, Miss Swan? If this is so intolerable...why stay?"

Emma wet her lips, hoping the leap she was taking was the right one. "There are...other perks, I guess."

Killian moved to sit on the edge of the desk, arms folded over his chest. The cords of muscle in his forearms flexed and Emma had to avert eyes. "Ah, ah, eyes on me, Miss Swan. Now what other perks could entice a resourceful woman such as you to stay here?"

"Nevermind. It's not important."

"On the contrary, I believe it is. So tell me. I promise no harm will come to your status, if you're honest with me."

She heard the subtle commanding tone in his low timbered voice, the one that called to her to obey. Both Liam and Killian had it; it pulled at something indescribable inside her, the freedom to submit, to trust them to take care of her. She looked up and tried to keep her voice steady. "Knowing that I get to see you and your brother everyday."

Killian's brows shot up in surprise and his cock twitched. Now they were getting somewhere. "And is that all, Miss Swan? You just want to look? Be honest now."

Her fingers curled around her pen and the armrest of her chair. "No," she said in a quiet voice.

Killian moved abruptly, tipping her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Drop the pen." It felt to the desk with a clatter. "Stand up." She stood, the chair rolling away and crashing into the wall. Her knees were wobbly, his dark predatory gaze locked on hers. "Now tell me, Miss Swan. What _precisely_ do you want?"

"I...I...I want to have sex with you."

Killian had to close his eyes for a moment to collect himself. "And when you say you...you mean me _and_ my brother, do you not?" Slowly, she nodded. "Say it, Miss Swan. Say it so he can hear you."

She sucked in a breath, her clit throbbing now. "I want you and your brother to fuck me. I've wanted it for so long."

The door—which had been cracked open—shut over Killian's shoulder. Liam stood there, his tie loosened and his slacks painfully tented. "Whatever shall we do with her, brother?"

"She's fucking soaked, Liam," Killian said. "I can smell her."

Emma looked from one to the other, wishing they'd just get on with it. "Please."

"Please what?" Killian snapped.

"Please, sir. Use me how you will."

Killian reached out and traced the curve of her breast, the skin flushed, more evidence of her arousal. She shivered, the fleeting touch nowhere near enough. "Be very sure, Miss Swan. My brother and I can be quite...demanding."

Her eyes lit up with recognition of him throwing her words back at her. "Anything."

While she'd been intent on Killian, Liam had moved; he was right behind her. His hands pressed against the curve of her ass. "This skirt is killing me. Did you see how fucking amazing her ass looks, brother?"

"Turn around for me, Miss Swan." She obeyed, spinning slowly, hoping her legs could hold her up. "Fantastic. Now bend over the desk." Again, she obeyed, biting her lip when she heard their mutual groans.

"Bloody hell."

Killian touched the slight hard bulge in the crease of her ass. The plug shifted and Emma moaned. "Do you always come to work with something inside this arse, Miss Swan?"

"No. But..."

"She likes it," Liam said slowly. "Don't you?"

"Yes." She paused. "In the drawer..."

Killian reached for the drawer to his right, eyes alighting on the toys his siren had chosen. A paddle, a thick purple dildo, handcuffs and a bottle of lube. He also found the remote to the plug, picking it up and turning it over in his hand. "Been thinking about this for a while, Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

"Bad form not to give the lady what she wants, brother," Liam said, reaching out to caress Emma's backside. She bit her lip, any touch a jolt to her system. She was very aroused, eager to see what they would do to her.

"Aye, but can she handle it?" Killian asked popping the 't' salaciously.

"I can!" she cried. The idea that they would deny her now seemed insane but she needed them too much. "Please!"

Killian groaned, her pleas going straight to his cock. He just knew she'd be good at this. "Stand up. Face me."

Emma obeyed with alacrity, her chest heaving. Killian handed Liam the remote to her plug. "Tease her as you will, brother. I want to see her." Emma wet her lips as Killian reached out, fingers skimming over the fabric of her blouse. Her nipples were hard points, poking out of the smooth material. She stayed perfectly still as he plucked at her buttons, slowly uncovering her pale skin. The blouse hung from her shoulders, Killian's hand molded to a heavy breast. "You're certain, Miss Swan?"

"Yes."

He smirked lecherously and gave her nipple a rough jerk through her bra. The twinge melted into pleasure and she moaned loudly. "We are going to have so much fun with you."

Liam chose that moment to switch on the vibrator, adjusting it to its lowest setting. Emma quivered, biting her lip. Even at the low setting, it felt amazing. Liam pulled the shirt from her body, raining kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders. He very deliberately ground his cock into her ass. "Feel that, Miss Swan? Feel how much I need to fuck your quim. Bet your tight just like this ridiculous skirt."

Killian stroked her body, tracing the soft curves, felt her stomach muscles trembling. His mouth latched onto her skin, right under her collar, greedily sucking a mark there. He pulled one of her cups aside with his teeth and lapped at the exposed rosy nipple. It fit perfectly in his mouth. Her breasts were very sensitive, responding to the lightest touch. Emma mewled, her knees shaking. Liam grabbed her by the waist to keep her steady. "Spread your legs," Liam ordered softly.

She did and it somewhat helped her balance, but it did nothing to ease the ache building inside her. Killian fumbled with the side zipper on her skirt, then roughly shoved it down her legs. Her black boy shorts were trimmed with lace, cut so that half her ass was hanging out. Liam couldn't resist; he gave her pert bottom a firm squeeze. "Hurry, brother."

"If we're going to do this, we should do it right." He deftly unclasped her bra and peeled it away. "Lay on the desk, Miss Swan."

She was thankful to stop standing but missed their heat the moment she moved. She climbed up and lay on her back, width wise. A few inches forward and her head would be hanging over the side. Killian boldly slipped his hand between her splayed thighs, touching the damp fabric of her panties. "You are wet," he said approvingly. "This turns you on, you dirty minx."

Emma tried to roll her hips into his touch, but he slapped at her clothed mound. "Ah, ah, love. You don't move unless one of us gives you permission. Your body is ours now."

"Yes, sir."

Liam picked up one of her ankles and tenderly kissed it, kneading the flesh of her calf. She fought not to squirm but it was difficult. Killian disappeared for a moment, then reappeared at her head, handcuffs dangling from one finger. "Hold out your wrists." She did so. The cool metal contracted around each wrist, binding her. A throb of pure want washed through her and she shivered.

"Hmm, naked and bound," Killian murmured, by her ear. "You look delectable like this, lass." To further his point, he bent over her and gently bit down on her left nipple. A violent shudder when through her and damn it, she needed someone to give her some kind of relief.

Liam peeled off her shorts, spreading her legs wide. He knelt down, intent on licking her as Killian brought her bound hands to his pants. "Open them." It took her a few tries, but she managed to get them open. Killian groaned approvingly as she gripped his throbbing cock. "Oh yeah," he breathed. "Just like that, love. We're gonna fuck you so good, lass."

He watched her body undulate on the desk, Liam holding her down as he lapped at her dripping hole. "Don't let her come," Killian warned. "Not yet."

"She tastes so fucking good," Liam mumbled against her. "Fuck."

Killian cursed not having his phone; he drank her in hungrily, trying imprint the image of Emma naked and needy into his brain. "Give her the dildo. Emma, stretch out that pretty throat for me. Now." He relished how quickly she obeyed, her bound hands holding the phallus with her head over the edge of the desk. Liam caught his eye, a brow raised questioningly. He grinned. "Tell me, Miss Swan. Is this what you imagined? Did you touch yourself, picturing us like this?"

Emma looked up at him; he was upside down to her sight, but his cock was still in her face. She wet her lips, hoping that if she was good, she'd get to taste it. "God yes."

Liam groaned, fingers moving to unbutton his shirt. He was sweltering, seeing their Emma laid out like this, desperate to please them, was driving him mad. He sighed in relief as his trousers loosened, hand pumping his length. He sat in Emma's chair, idly stroking, waiting for Killian to give her an order.

Killian reached down and traced her lips with this thumb; he wanted too many things at once, to kiss her, to fuck her mouth, to watch her pleasure herself. "Show me," he said softly. "Use that fake cock, tell us all your dirty fantasies, love."

Emma boldly sucked his thumb into her mouth, lapping at it greedily as she fumbled with the dildo. Her handcuffed hands made it more difficult than usual but she managed it. She was sopping wet; the thick phallus practically glided in with very little resistance. She moaned around his thumb, the combined stretch of her new toy with the plug was incredible. She worked it slowly, feeling their eyes on her. When she let go of Killian's thumb, words spilled out of her, how long she's wanted them, what she wanted them to do to her, how she imagined they would feel inside her. She played her character for all it was worth, really getting into it.

Killian couldn't stand it any longer; he hastily stripped, naked save the chain around his neck. They may have been the ones dominating her this night, but they would always be hers. He took himself in hand, moving directing in front of her face. "Open." Emma stopped talking and did so, relaxing her throat to take him as deeply as he wished. Killian watched her throat, moaning at the bulge as he penetrated her. "Bloody fuck." He thrust shallowly, slowly, reveling in her wet heat, but not wanting to come.

"Fucking hell," Liam bit out, biting his lip. He belatedly remembered the remote for the vibrator and adjusted the setting again and Emma jerked. The damn thing was _pulsing_ rhythmically, her pleasure spiking. Instinctively she moved, pumping the dildo faster and faster until she was coming, coming _hard_ , unable to stop it. Killian jerked way from her at the last moment, turned on by her orgasm, but still not desiring his own. He still wanted to play.

He took the dildo from her trembling hands and laid it aside. "Turn that bloody thing off," he growled at his brother. Emma calmed the moment the pulsing stopped, her chest heaving, clawing for air. "I didn't give you permission to come, Miss Swan."

Emma bit her lip. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"I think she's got more in her, brother," Liam soothed. "Don't you, love?"

"Yes! Please, Mr. Jones! Please! I need you both to fuck me! Please!"

"What kind of man can turn down such sweet begging?" Killian said with a chuckle. "We'll fuck you, lass. After your punishment. Good girls do only what they're told, no matter what."

"Yes! Anything!" Her ache for them was seated deep in her belly; she needed them both inside her like she needed air to breathe.

"Turn over, arse in the air."

Emma hoped the desk was reinforced or something as she did as he bid. It was going to get used and abused this night and she relished it. Her heels (which she was somehow still wearing) made it easy to tilt her ass up, ready for her spanking. She felt two sets of hands on her ass fondling and squeezing, warming her skin. She tried to stay perfectly still, not wanting to provoke them again.

This was a new paddle, one Emma had bought herself. Killian appreciated its weight and design, but he resolved to tread lightly. This was their first real play time of the trip. He was sure there would be many more. "Ten, I think. To remind you who in in charge here, Miss Swan." He swatted at her pert cheeks, the skin tinging pink. One to each cheek, then he handed the paddle to his brother. Liam repeated the process, her mewls of pleasure making his cock twitch. He handed the paddle back to Killian and soothed her stinging skin with his large hands; two fingers slipped between her legs, feeling the wetness there.

"Only four and she's dripping."

"Of course she is, the bloody vixen." Killian gave her two more swats, knowing full well how much his wife loved to be spanked. Emma was whimpering constantly by the time they were done, her core aching to be filled. "There's a good girl," Killian praised, kissing the base of her spine. "Such a lovely arse."

"She's quivering, brother," Liam said in awe. "So beautiful."

Killian gently turned her over and stepped between her legs. His cock rubbed her swollen slick flesh, teasing them both and Emma whimpered. He pulled her up by her bound wrists, looking deeply into her lust drenched green eyes. "We're going to fuck you now. _Do not_ come or we won't give you what you really crave, is that understood?"

Emma felt the plug shift a bit inside her as she stared at him; she bit back a moan. She wanted them to stretch her, to claim her, so she resolved to do whatever it took to get it. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl." He smiled and captured her lips, finally kissing her. She mewled into his mouth, drowning in his passionate kiss. It broke when he slid inside her cunt, a low moan tearing from his throat. She was so fucking tight with the plug in her ass. It would be even better when they were fucking her in tandem. They heard Liam strip off his remaining clothes, and his curse as his fingers danced along his cock. "She feels so good, brother," Killian breathed against her lips. "Wait til you feel her."

"Fuck," Liam cursed. He drank in Emma in all her wanton glory, hair falling out of her bun, glasses making her appear more innocent than she truly was. Her legs wrapped around Killian's hips, trying to keep him locked in her body.

Emma felt the first tendrils of another orgasm building within her and she fought it. She balled her fists, nails digging into the skin. Killian fucked her right to the edge, then pulled out of her, leaving her wanting. She sighed in relief, despite the desperate ache. She barely had time to breathe before Liam was before her. She smiled up at him and he guided her bound hands to his cock. "Nice and slow, lass," he said. "That's it."

His torment was a whole other kind as he played with her. His lips ghosted over hers then dropped to her nipples. He licked and laved, teasing her as she tried to maintain a steady rhythm. He batted her hands away and rubbed the weeping tip of his cock over her swollen clit, and Emma shuddered. She was so tightly wound that she nearly came on the spot. They were deliberately challenging her control over her own body and she was determined to win.

"So bloody wet and slick," Liam breathed. He found her hole and pushed forward, sinking into the hilt. "Fuck."

Emma leaned back a little, watching him slide in an out of her channel. She was tormenting herself on purpose but could anyone blame her? She had these two strong intelligent men doing their utmost to drive her wild with pleasure. It was something she would always cherish.

"Hmm, the lass likes to watch too, eh?" Liam chuckled. He took her a little faster, a little harder, challenging her. He held her by the hips, basking in how tight she was, how warm. He needed to feel her come around him, but they had time. Making her wait would only make it better. "Lay back." Emma did, her eyes finding Killian's. He was gripping a bottle of lube, his blue eyes fierce. He wanted her to pass their test, to take them both. They got off on it almost as much as she did. Her stomach muscles trembled and she moaned, gritting her teeth.

"Ah, ah!" she gasped. "Shit!"

"Just a little bit more," Liam breathed, not wanting to leave her. "You can do it, lass. Our sweet girl."

Emma bit down on her lip, focusing with all her might until Liam finally pulled out of her. "Oh my god, oh _god_."

Liam placed a tender kiss to her hip. "You were so good, Miss Swan."

She panted, trying to calm herself. She was wound tightly; she didn't want the last round over before it had begun. Killian appeared again, encouraging her to sit up. "I'm very impressed, Miss Swan. Excellent work. And you were promised a reward if you did good work, if memory serves."

Her eyes lit up. "Both of you?" she asked eagerly.

"But of course." He kissed her thoroughly, nipping her swollen lower lip. "Now stand up and bend over." Emma did, even as her knees wobbled. Liam held her by the shoulders, steadying her while Killian gently eased the plug out. He squeezed some lube onto her skin and slathered it around and in her distended hole. Emma whimpered, missing the stretch of the plug, but loving the way he played with her. Once he was satisfied with her readiness, Killian coated his cock with more lube and sat on the edge of the desk. "Lower her down, brother."

Liam backed Emma up to where Killian waited, lifting her like she weighed nothing. Together, they positioned her and lowered her onto Killian's cock. Emma moaned loudly as she stretched to accommodate him. "Oh yes."

"Have you ever had two cocks before, Miss Swan?" Killian asked, trying to stay still. She was strangling him, he had to fight the urge to just fuck her senseless.

Her frisky secretary would not have, so she answered breathlessly, "no."

"You'll love it," he promised her. He urged her to lay back on his chest; Liam's height meant he'd have no trouble fucking her at this angle. "Hurry, brother."

Liam stroked her clit with the pad of his thumb as he pushed forward. Emma's cry echoed in the room, her body stretching to the limit. All their play prepared her, she was slick and wanting, sighing at _finally_ being full. Liam bent over her, kissing her breathless and they worked to find a rhythm. She felt so good like this, her lovers' cocks stroking her insides, pleasure building like a tidal wave. She could do nothing but hang on, her orgasm so, so close.

"Fuck, you're so sweet," Killian panted, rocking his hips up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"She's close," Liam breathed, his own high tingling at the base of his spine. "Fuck, this is hot."

"Come," Killian said in her ear. "Come for us, lass."

Emma's whole body was trembling, still trying to stave off her climax until she had permission. Granted, she exploded, wave after wave rocking her. She vaguely heard her boys groan, but they didn't let up. The pleasure didn't stop, it merely wound more tightly around her until she didn't know where she ended and they began. The last thing Emma heard was their cries and grunts, the feel of their seed shooting inside her.

And then she was gone, the pleasure too much for her feeble brain.

Liam cursed and climbed off her. Her head lolled on Killian's chest. "Passed out."

"She'll be alright." Killian kissed her brow tenderly and lifted her up. It worried him too, but he believd in her. "I'll clean up in here, you take her to bed. She's exhausted."

Liam looked down at his wife; she looked so soft and helpless. "I know she'll be fine but..."

"Liam, you know what she'd say. She's a big girl. She'll come around soon, just give her some time."

He nodded. Killian was right. While Liam would always worry, he had to trust Emma. In the meantime, they'd take care of her. He carried her to the bedroom and went about cleaning up. Emma seemed to rouse for a moment, giving him a sleepy smile before she was out again. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. Her glasses and hairpins were moved to the bathroom and he got some soothing lotion for her bum. Killian entered, toys in his arms to be cleaned.

"She awake yet?"

"Only for a moment. But she looked happy."

Killian smiled fondly. "Told you so." He thoroughly cleaned their toys and replaced them in the chest. Then he joined his brother and their wife in the bed. "Water?"

"I'll get it."

Killian brushed back a lock of Emma's hair. "Love you so much, darling."

Emma stirred, groaning. "Hmm?"

"It's okay; rest, lass."

She whined again, suddenly very thirsty. "I'm up." She rolled onto her side. "Did I pass out?"

"I'm afraid so. Too much?"

She shook her head. "No, it was just...intense. You were very good." She smiled weakly. "You okay?"

"Aye, Liam was worried though."

"He always is," Emma said fondly. The man in question returned, smiling when he saw she was awake.

"There she is."

Emma moved to sit up, accepting a glass of ice water. "Thanks."

"Sure you're alright, Emma?" Liam asked.

"I'm fine. I asked for it, didn't I?"

He kissed her forehead. "You are a wonder, my love."

"Just give me a day or so to rest up and I'll be good."

"So many toys, so little time," Killian teased.

"The rest of our lives isn't enough time?"

"No, I meant this trip. Where we have nothing to distract us from pleasures of the flesh."

She laughed. "True."

"How about we visit the cathedral tomorrow?" Liam said. "Perhaps a drive around the countryside. A picnic lunch?"

Emma smiled at him. "That sounds like fun. Nice relaxing fun."

"Then it's a date." He kissed her temple and polished off his water. It had been a long day of traveling, sightseeing, and intense sex. They all needed some sleep. They peeled back the red duvet and let Emma snuggle underneath it. She kissed them both goodnight and let Killian hum her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Another installment of our favorite trio! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Ha, still not mine.

 **Chapter 10**

They woke up so late the next day their plans for going out just felt silly. So rather than fit a square peg in a round hole, they utilized the flexibility of having zero responsibilities for the first time in months. The trio cooked a late brunch then stopped by the caretaker's house to see if it was okay for them to explore the grounds. The villa lay on the edge of the city and the property opened up into the countryside. After getting permission and some advice on the local trails, they set off on a hike. Emma found it romantic and picturesque, as well as invigorating. The pace was lazy—no one was in a hurry—but it gave her a chance to stretch and recover from the last two nights.

Their second evening in France had the boys making a meal for her, despite her protests. She wanted to help but Liam threatened to tie her to the chair if she lifted a finger.

"You're taking this pampering thing way too seriously," she complained.

"If anyone deserves it, it's you," he retorted. "You spent weeks looking after us. All by yourself."

"But I feel silly just sitting here."

Killian swung around the island and kissed her cheek. "Do you want to wear yourself out before we get to Paris?"

"Well no, but..." Then her eyes narrowed. "What's in Paris?"

Liam and Killian both laughed. "I think the better question is what _isn't_ in Paris, sweetheart."

"And just what are you two planning?"

"Who says we're planning anything?"

She took a sip of her wine. "Please. We come to a villa off the beaten path, you buy me sex toys as a wedding gift. Now you're bring cryptic about Paris? I know you. So spill."

"We just want you to have an amazing time," Liam said, stirring the contents of the pot. "Share new experiences."

"And I'm assuming some of those are of a sexual nature?" she asked knowingly. Since when were they shy talking about sex? It was one of the things she loved about their relationship, especially in recent weeks. They were so comfortable with each other, secure in their love and attraction, they could talk about almost anything. Including their wants and fantasies.

"If you're so inclined."

"When have I not been inclined?" She looked between them thoughtfully. "Believe me, I love that we have walks in the countryside. And seeing the sights and learning the history and stuff. But this is our honeymoon. If all we did was stay in bed and..."

"Shag each other senseless?" Killian teased.

She laughed. "Well, yeah. I don't know about you guys, but I kinda miss the fun we used to be able to have. You know, before..."

"Before some very angry people decided to blow us up?" Liam finished. "No arguments here, lass."

"So if we were to suggest a few establishments..."

"You mean, clubs and stuff?"

Killian nodded. "Just to observe, at first. And if we all agreed, we could decide about participating, perhaps doing a scene of our own."

Emma shivered. She'd read about some of those types of places too. Before Liam's breakthrough, she didn't think they'd actually get to try it. He was fine at home, slowly blossoming under her careful watch. But given their mutual voyeuristic streaks, those kinds of clubs could be a lot of fun. Under the right circumstances.

"How long have you guys been thinking about this?"

"A while," Liam admitted. "Have you ever?"

She nodded. "Yeah, actually. Why do you think I bought those pants for you?" She gave him an appraising look. "Although if you only wanted to model them for me in private, that's fine too."

Liam smirked at her. "I guess we'll just have to see now won't we?"

"We've plenty of time until then," Killian said. "And we've got plans for you. You promised we'd use that camera."

She nodded. "I haven't forgotten. Though I'm still confused as to why you want porn of _us_. Can't we just watch some?"

Killian groaned. "Bloody hell, love. We're trying to be gentlemanly, let you rest. And here you are talking about watching porn with us!"

"What?" she shot back with a saucy smile. "We certainly had fun the last time we did that."

Killian came up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. "Careful, I might bend you over this island and just fuck you."

"Don't make threats you can't keep, Killian."

"Sodding minx." He turned her head and kissed her once, passionately. "Being with you is so fucking intoxicating. You're up for _anything_ , aren't you, Mrs. Jones?"

"Hmmm, just about. If I wasn't, we wouldn't be here now."

"Too right," Liam said, taking a long pull from his beer. It was getting hot in the kitchen and not from the food. Their Emma was shameless in her sexuality and they loved it. "Letting two men fuck you. So dirty."

"Would you be surprised if I said I'd fantasized about it? Long before I ever met you. I wondered how it would feel, having two guys at the same time." She couldn't recall ever admitting that out loud before. She'd thought it plenty of times.

"Jesus Christ, Emma." Killian closed his eyes, trying to tame his arousal. Emma deserved one night where they weren't pawing at her but she made it so bloody _difficult_.

"Me liking sex can't be a shock to you," she said matter of factly. "I walked into that club looking to get laid, remember?"

"Aye, I remember perfectly."

" _Who is that?" Killian asked, his jaw slightly agape. The blonde was stunning in a short black number that looked like it was painted on her skin._

" _Bloody hell," Liam said, following his brother's gaze. The lass was fucking gorgeous, flowing blonde hair, body perfectly proportioned. She was thin but had just the right amount of curves. Liam usually went for brunettes but there was something about_ this _woman that he was drawn to._

" _Don't even think it, I saw her first,"_ _Killian said. "I'm pretty sure she's alone too."_

" _What makes you think that?"_

" _That's not the kind of dress you wear if you're meeting someone. That dress screams 'fuck me silly.'"_

" _I don't know, brother. She looks hard to handle." The woman was at the bar getting a drink, her hips already swaying to the heavy beat. Liam typically hated places like this but he'd wanted to keep Killian out of trouble on their last night in the city. Their promotions could be on the line._

" _Live a little, big brother," Killian said. As soon as the woman went to dance, Killian made up his mind. He stole to the bar and asked the bartender to gift the lass with a drink when she returned._

" _Are you mad?" Liam spat when his brother returned. Truth be told, he hadn't taken his eyes from the woman the whole time she danced. Christ, she could move._

" _What? We have separate rooms. Were you going to babysit me the whole time, Liam?" Killian found the woman in the crowd. "Who knows, perhaps she'd be up for sharing."_

" _Killian!" Liam hissed._

" _Only a joke, brother. Get the mast out of your arse. But I have to say if she_ were _...I'd do it. She's something."_

" _You haven't even met her yet. Ten pounds says she turns you down flat."_

" _You're on." The woman came back and Killian made a show of talking to Liam while watching her out of the corner of his eye. Liam was staring too; whatever his brother's protests, Killian knew better. He liked the mysterious woman too. It hit Killian in a rush that he hadn't exactly been joking when he suggested they share her. They'd never done that before, respected each other's space. But then again, they'd never been interested in the same woman either. Liam's taste was usually more circumspect; he'd only had one or two brief flings since Clara. Killian was more of a one night stand type, had been ever since Milah. He had a feeling the mystery woman would be different though. She had the most extraordinary face, world weary yet she had an innocence about her. He couldn't recall the last time he was this attracted to someone, and he hadn't even spoken to her yet._

 _Liam's laugh broke through Killian's thoughts. "See? Ignored your gift completely."_

 _That only fueled his interest. Why would she turn down a perfectly good drink? They watched as she looked their way, a tiny smile on her lips. When she finished her drink and headed back to the dance floor, Killian whipped out his wallet to leave some money for his tab. "I'm finding her."_

 _Liam pushed down the flash of jealousy. She'd turn him down. "Your funeral." He watched as Killian strode into the crowd, seeking the mysterious woman._

 _Killian walked up right behind her, his hands lightly stroking her bare arms. He smiled when she shivered. "Accepting a drink then running away...that's very bad form, love."_

" _Most men would take that as a hint," the woman replied, her voice quivering just the tiniest bit. That was when he knew she liked him too._

" _Perhaps I'm not most men." He pulled her flush against his front, moving with her, their bodies syncing up perfectly. When she turned and looked up into his eyes with those haunting green orbs, he knew that if he didn't get to bed her, he'd regret it. She was even more stunning up close. They danced, bodies flush, flagrantly flirting with each other, making introductions. He loved the feel of her in his arms, soft yet firm in all the right places._

" _Who's your friend?"_

 _Killian turned, unsurprised to see Liam staring at them. His brother downed a shot looking thunderous. "Oh, that's my brother. Liam. He's just sad I spotted you first."_

" _Does your brother often watch you get your game on?"_

" _As a matter of fact, no. Is he bothering you?"_

" _Not really. It's such a shame he'll be going home alone tonight though." Killian looked back at her, both amused and really fucking turned on. Emma had her hand clapped over her mouth, looking shocked that she'd said such a thing. So she_ had _seen them staring at her. She'd seen their interest, both of them. Well, wasn't that interesting?_

" _Was that a request?" he teased. He fully expected her to say no. While he felt a little bad that Liam would be alone, he wasn't turning down the chance to have this woman, if she was willing. Still, he couldn't help wondering. "Nothing to be ashamed of, lass. All you have to do is say the word."_

" _Really?"_

 _He still expected her to back out so he shrugged. "Not many women can say they've been pleasured by the Jones boys."_

" _Not many?"_

" _Well, any really. But I get the impression there's more than enough of you to go around." He meant that. Only a few fleeting moments with her and he knew she was unlike any woman he'd ever met. He'd give her whatever she desired, as long as he got to participate. He'd never been in a threesome before, but he was willing to try anything once._

 _Liam wished he could look away but he couldn't. The liquor burned his throat as he watched his brother and the blonde dance. She was glorious, hair flowing down her back, hips grinding to the beat. Killian held her close, stroking her curves and she seemed really into it. He seethed with jealousy but he wouldn't take this away from his brother. Liam watched so long he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when the woman caught_ his _eye through the crowded club. She beckoned and he looked at her curiously. What could she want? Almost against his will, he walked that way, moving to stand behind her. She didn't flinch when he touched her, leaning back into it. Killian made introductions and Liam found himself in the middle of the most unusual night of his life._

"So did you hand over the ten pounds?" Emma asked. They eschewed the nook for the living room, the three of them curled up on the couch with trays Emma had found in the pantry. It was one of the oddest meals they'd ever had, story and meal being interrupted by lots of making out and teasing touches. The food was a little cold but no one cared. This was the first Emma was hearing of their side of their first meeting; she was fascinated. And really turned on. She didn't care about their dumb rules. She wanted to have sex with them. Again.

"Why? I didn't lose the bet."

"But I turned down the drink."

"Ah, but you didn't turn _me_ down," Killian said smugly. "You let me touch and stroke and kiss and fuck this incredible body, lass."

Emma bit back a groan, instead leaning in to nip at his earlobe. "Yeah, _later_. Maybe I wanted to see if you would chase me."

"Which I did, if memory serves. You were the one who suggested you take both of us home."

"Don't know what I was thinking. I must have been crazy."

Liam ran his hand up her thigh. "Aye, must have been. God, but you were glorious that night. Best night of my life." He was surprised how much he got off on seeing Emma that way, caught between them, naked, flushed, wanting. How much she craved their touch, still did. He discovered things that night and it changed his life, even if it took him time to fully accept it.

"Not our wedding night?" Emma teased, lifting his palm to be kissed.

"Very well, second best. Although that first night I never imagined we'd get to call you ours forever."

"Neither did I. But I knew when I woke up that something had changed. I wasn't the same," Emma admitted. They'd gotten under her skin and she couldn't shake them. Now she didn't want to.

"Glad to know it wasn't just us then," he said, kissing the corner of her lips. "Because I can't imagine a life without you."

Emma turned to him, nudging his head to hers. They touched foreheads and Emma stole a kiss from his lips. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to wake up, alone again."

"Believe me, love, we are very real." He picked her up and deposited her in his lap. Emma giggled and squirmed until she was comfortable. "And you have been so brave, through everything we've been through. I can't tell you how proud I am to be yours."

She smiled and cupped his cheeks, kissing him slowly and thoroughly until her toes curled in pleasure. She reached for Killian, who took her hand and scooted closer. "You're the family I always wanted," she said simply, looking from one to the other. "You're my home. Always."

Killian brought her hand to his lips and kissed it; Liam hugged her close. It turned into an awkward threeway hug, but Emma merely sighed happily. They'd come so far in a year's time; it almost made her want to cry. Almost. Fortunately, Emma knew of a much more enjoyable way to celebrate the love she'd found with these two brothers.

"Take me to bed," she said softly.

"Lass," Killian started, but Emma placed a finger to his lips.

"Nothing strenuous. Maybe not even toys. But I need you to make love to me. Please?"

Killian nodded, sucking her finger into his mouth. She bit her lip as he ran his tongue over the sensitive pad. "Brother?"

Liam was already nuzzling her neck, lips pressing kisses into her skin. "Aye. We could get the camera. Would you like that, lass?"

Emma shivered. "Our first real foray into porn? I'm in."

"Well, I think we'll be doing the penetrating," Killian teased, not making the best innuendo, but Emma didn't seem to mind. "But next time? I would love to see the Mistress wield the camera."

"Oh, she's going to a lot more than that," Emma promised. "She's got plans for you. And for you."

"You're really looking forward to have both of us to play with, aren't you?"

Emma smiled at Killian. "You have no idea." She extricated herself from Liam's lap and held out her hands. "Come on." They each took a hand and let her lead them to the bedroom. They'd managed to unpack earlier so it wasn't as cluttered at it had been the night before. So far they'd only slept in the bed but Emma wanted to see themselves in that mirror, naked, bringing one another pleasure over and over again. She pulled Killian into a hungry kiss, hands snaking under his shirt. Liam dropped to his knees and hitched Emma's shirt up, pressing hot kisses to her lower back. Killian worked the buttons of her borrowed shirt, eager to get his hands on her soft skin.

"You're going to have to let us go long enough to get the camera," he admonished, nipping at Emma's throat. "Maybe you could do a little striptease, sweet."

"Hmm, you just might be in luck, sailor." She smiled at him and pushed him away. While Killian went to fetch their equipment, she knelt to the floor and let Liam kiss her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded. "Everything is right when you're touching me," she confirmed. She urged his mouth to her throat, shivering as he sucked greedily on her pulse. Killian worked to set up the tripod, fumbling with it a bit, distracted by the sounds she made. Emma felt a pulse deep in her core; they'd done smaller shorter recordings of some of their sexual escapades but this was their first real long form one. She was excited and nervous and and really needed to feel them after reminiscing about the way they had met. This connection they shared was almost a tangible thing, intense and life affirming.

Finally, Killian got the camera working, flipping it on and training on the lovers on the floor. "This is going to be amazing," he said, flicking his gaze from the small screen to the real thing. Just the knowledge that she would let them do this made him painfully hard. He couldn't forget the first time she'd ever sent them a video of _her_ getting herself off with a dildo. She'd been a natural, getting off on performing for them.

Emma caught his eye and smiled. She dragged Liam's mouth back to hers and kissed him swiftly. "Ready?"

"Aye." He nuzzled her cheek for a moment them forced himself to stand. Liam moved back behind the camera to give Emma plenty of space for her little show.

Killian found his phone and pulled up a track for her to dance to. The beat was reminiscent of the night they met, which wasn't on purpose, but from her face he knew it was welcome. "There you go, lass."

Emma stood, shaking out her long hair. "Hmm, if only we'd had this that night too."

Liam curled his hand around one of the bed posts. "Loved watching you dance. Couldn't take my eyes off you."

She smiled at him, fingers skimming down the sides of her open blouse. "I felt you staring." She was thankful for the wine they'd consumed at dinner; it made it easier for her to forget everything but the beat and her boys' gazes on her. She hadn't done much of this—they loved peeling off her clothing—but she enjoyed it. Her eyes fell closed as she recalled that night, the night her life changed. She turned off her brain and simply _felt_ , the music driving her.

She danced in slow circles, hands running over her body, slowly revealing her skin. The borrowed shirt went first, tossed aside so she could fondle her breasts. Their groans could be heard over the music but she kept going, hips rolling sinuously. She flashed them a coy smile before popping the button on her jeans and turning to shimmy out of them. She wore a new set of matching underwear, once again thankful Ruby had insisted on taking her shopping. These were a royal purple, hugged her curves perfectly.

"Fucking hell," Killian cursed. He swore she got more beautiful every fucking time he saw her. He wanted to bury his face in her cleavage, hold her as she rode him into oblivion. Liam wasn't much better, blatantly rubbing the bulge in his pants.

Emma smirked over her shoulder. "Problem?"

"Aye, we're not fucking you yet."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She turned, her hand skimming down her belly, fingers teasing the waistband to her barely there panties. "A striptease?" Her fingers danced over the fabric, teasing her mound. She was very aroused, her skin hot, clit throbbing near her fingers. She rolled a straining nipple between her fingers through the satin, other hand finding her clit. "Oh god."

"Such a fucking exhibitionist," Liam growled.

"Is that what you want?" she said, wetting her lips.

"I want to see you come."

Emma nodded, bra and panties quickly finding the floor. Killian stood behind the camera and followed her as she climbed onto the bed. She remained on her hands and knees, spreading her legs to give the camera (and them) a good view. She braced her weight on one arm and reached back, deftly stroking her aching flesh. She was already slippery, aroused by the opportunity to perform, knowing they were watching her. She alternated between rubbing her clit and fucking her fingers, following the demands of her body. How many times in the months after that first night had she done this? Laid in her bed, replaying her sinful and decadent night of sex in her mind, conjuring new ones in her imagination. Hands, toys, fantasies, none of it was quite the same, nothing could quite recapture how _this_ felt. Having these two men desire her, want nothing than to bring her pleasure, was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

Which was why she jumped at the chance to sleep with them again when they were reunited. This was what the three of them were built for, hours upon hours of pleasure. Finding the home she'd spent her whole life searching for was the icing on the cake. A perfect storm.

Liam couldn't stand it any longer, he opened his fly and leaned back against the bedpost, stroking slowly as he watched her. "You're dripping," he hissed, thumb brushing the sensitive head of his cock. "Bloody hell."

"Enjoying yourself, lass?" Killian said, tightening the shot on her. Emma rolled onto her back, slippery fingers sliding over her skin. He watched as she undulated, lost in her own world, beautifully manipulating her body. His jeans were killing him, as hard as he'd ever been in his _life,_ gazing down at his wife.

"Why am I the only one naked?" she breathed, coming back to herself a bit. She pushed three fingers into her swollen heat, back arching.

"Because you're putting on a show for us," Killian said, even as he dragged his shirt over his head. "Finger fucking that greedy cunt."

Emma mewled, she'd loved dirty talk. And her husbands were pros. "Feels so good."

"But you want more, don't you?" Liam asked, doing his own hasty stripping. "You want a cock in you."

Emma moaned, her other hand finding her clit. She rocked her hips up, chasing her high. "God, more."

Liam stretched out beside her, careful not to touch. "You're addicted," he murmured in her ear. "You need a cock to fill you up, fuck all these holes. A fucking wanton greedy thing, needing both of us to satisfy you."

Emma screamed as she climaxed, Liam's words sending her body into overdrive. She sagged into the mattress, panting for breath, but still felt hollow. Liam was exactly right, she craved them like a drug, and she needed another hit.

Killian moved the camera back enough to encompass the whole bed, then moved to join them. He was through watching. Wordlessly, he and Liam tenderly stroked her skin, licking away beads of sweat. She moaned weakly but didn't protest as they moved her closer to the center of the bed.

Her eyes fluttered open, allowing her to gaze directly into the mirror above. "Oh my god."

Killian kissed the side of her breast. "See how stunning you are, love? We have a goddess in our bed."

She reached for him and he came, covering her mouth with his. Liam suckled at her breast, tongue flicking her hardened nub. He loved how responsive she was, uninhibited. His Emma was comfortable in her own skin and let them play her like an instrument time after time.

"Wanna taste you," Killian growled against her lips. He parted her thighs with his hand, thumb touching her clit. _"Emma."_

She nodded, hips canting her hips into his touch. "Please." Liam didn't hesitate to occupy her lips as Killian slid down her body and splayed her thighs. She reached blindly, fingers knotting in Liam's curls. "Yes."

"Touch me," Liam pleaded, guiding her hand. "Oh my god, lass."

"Can I taste?" she asked, fingers curling around the engorged flesh. He was smooth, hot; she wanted to suck him.

"Anything," he swore. It took some maneuvering but Emma turned her head and let him slide past her lips. She propped herself on one arm, bobbing slowly, body contorted as Killian ate her out. His touch was electric, hands kneading her ass as he worked her swollen flesh. He licked her with the flat of his tongue, swirled it around her clit, lapped at her weeping entrance. Over and over, eating her like a man starved.

"Fuck, get back on your hands and knees," Killian cursed. Emma had to release Liam to do so, but once she did, she was in a much more comfortable position. All she had to do was hold herself up while they toyed with her. Liam held her hair as he fucked her mouth; he glanced up at the mirror and groaned. They were quite a sight, Emma sucking him down while Killian played with her cunt.

"Such a hot wet mouth," Liam groaned. "Fuck."

Emma was shaking, body tensing for another orgasm. "Ah, ah, not yet," Killian admonished, kissing one of her ass cheeks. He straightened up to his knees, rubbing the head of his cock over her slick slit. "Remember the last time we were like this? You promised we'd record you getting fucked, love. You want it, don't you?"

Emma released Liam, rocking back. She'd been so close to coming; she needed him to stop teasing. "Just fuck me already!" she cried.

"Demanding lass." Killian sank into her, plunging deep. They both moaned and Emma's back arched. Her fingers tightened in the sheets; that stretch exactly what she needed. Liam leaned back against the post, content let them fuck while he watched. He'd have her soon. He wanted to enjoy the show.

"Yes," she breathed. "Feels so fucking good like this." She moved with him, meeting Killian's thrusts with her hips. "God, so deep."

"Fuck, Emma." Killian bent over and brushed a kiss to her damp back. "Spread your knees." She did, just enough, and suddenly he was buried to the hilt, balls slapping her clit. "Do you know how fucking hot this is? Seeing you take all of me? Such a perfect cunt." Both he and Liam were above average, thick and long, she just took it, often at the same time, her body was wonder. He rocked into her over and over and over, bottoming out. Emma's arms gave out, her head buried in the sheets, ass up, thighs straining as she rode him. Or he rode her. It didn't matter as they found a rhythm, slow and deep, not too rough.

"Look at Liam, Emma," Killian said, tugging a little on her hair. "Look at the camera as I fuck you."

It took effort but she managed to turn her head, eyes locking with Liam's. He nodded approvingly, cocking his head toward the camera. She flicked her gaze to it, focusing on the blinking red light. It was capturing every minute of this, every plea and sound that came from her lips, preserving every intense erotic moment. A shudder ran through her, another surge of wetness between her legs and she cursed.

"Killian...god, I need to come! Please! Please!"

"Steady, love. I've got you." She fit around him like glove, wet and scorching. He bent over and grabbed her around the middle. He snapped his hips into hers, telling her how incredible she felt, how much he wanted to watch this back, let her see how fucking amazing she was. Emma trembled hard, the pressure building, the new angle striking her g spot and making her see stars. She screamed his name as she climaxed a second time, every nerve on fire from the intensity of it. Killian grunted, riding her through it, feeling her walls ripple along his generous length. He cried out when he followed, pulsing deep within her, and Emma felt it, the hot spurts of his release.

Killian rolled off the moment he went still, leaving Emma to sink down into the soft mattress. She moaned quietly, sensing Liam's hungry blue gaze. Her eyes found him, raking up his body, his hand pumping his cock without shame. "Hello, lass."

"Need some help?" she asked breathlessly. Need for her burned in his eyes, and a throb a want shot through her. Watching him touch himself made her want _him._

"It can wait."

Emma pushed herself up, moving to Liam's corner of the bed. "And what if I wanted to help you?"

"Such a greedy lass."

"Hey, you said it, buddy. I need both of you to keep me satisfied." Being so close to her time of the month, Emma wasn't in the least shocked that she wanted more sex. Her already healthy libido climbed a couple of notches, which no one complained about.

"Then I should get on that."

"Or I could just do this." She eased her legs over his, so they were hanging off the bed. Liam held her steady as she raised her hips and guided him to her. She kissed him as she took him in, her body still sensitive from her first two orgasms. But it felt amazing, being impaled in Liam's lap. They rocked together slowly, shallow thrusts, in no hurry as they explored each other's mouths and skin. Liam kissed a hot line down her chest, mouth on her breasts. "Yes, oh yes." She buried her fingers in his hair, holding him to her chest as he lapped at her nipple. Jolts of desire shot to her core, clit throbbing as they rocked steadily.

Killian went to snatch the camera, trying to jar it as little as possible even as he held it in his hand. Emma fucking Liam was tender but no less passionate than their earlier round and he wanted to capture it. The lovers were vaguely aware of him, Emma flashing the camera a smile as she rocked in Liam's lap.

Liam grabbed her ass, using the leverage to help her ride him. She was flushed, skin sensitive to the touch, but she took what she wanted, welcoming him into her soft willing body. "That's it, sweet. Fuck, you're so bloody hot, feels so good around me."

"Liam...so good," she echoed. She captured his lips in a needy kiss. "Want to come, wanna feel you inside me."

He slipped a hand between them, quickly finding her clit. Emma mewled, nodding frantically. "Ride me, Emma. I'll catch you when you fall." He stroked her clit in time with her thrusts, hissing as her nails dug into his skin. But it was a good pain. His Emma gripped his shoulders, moving faster and faster, chasing her climax. It washed over her suddenly, walls gripping him tight as he rubbed her. In a flash, he had her on her back, driving into her until he spilled himself inside her heat. The pleasure rocked him to the core and he pressed tender kisses to her sweaty skin. "Love you."

Emma's head lolled, but she didn't lose consciousness this time. She fumbled a bit but found his lips. "Love you too."

Killian switched off the camera and laid it aside. He sat near them on the bed, gently stroking Emma's damp hair. "Okay, lass?"

"Mmhmm." Liam rolled off her and she sucked in some much needed air. "Hey."

Killian smiled and kissed her brow. "Love you."

"Ditto."

Killian laughed. "You are...honestly, I'm not sure I have words, Emma. But I'll keep trying to find some."

"I don't need flattery to know you love me."

"I know. But a woman such as you deserves it." He brought her hand to his lips. "Can you make it to the loo? I can bring you a washcloth."

Emma groaned. "No, I think I can make it." She took a deep breath and pushed herself up. She knew being in shape was how she could handle all this sex. As well as looking after herself, which her husbands were a little OCD about. She adored them for it. Her legs wobbled a little but she made it to the bathroom. She used the facilities and cleaned herself up, only wincing a little. She was a little tender, even though that was gentle by their standards. Perhaps a day's grace wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Everything okay?" Liam asked when she returned. He had on some boxers and handed her one of his Navy t-shirts. Liam was so broad shouldered, it fell to Emma's knees.

"Yeah." He cocked a brow at her. "Okay, maybe a _little_ sore."

"Emma," he said sternly.

"I know, I know. I'll be good tomorrow, I promise." To seal it, she pecked his lips. "Do you really regret it?"

"Oh, love, of course not. But you're not a machine." He touched her cheek. "I just want you to take care of yourself."

She nuzzled his palm. "And I do. I seduced you guys. And it was really fucking amazing. Maybe it's this place."

Liam chuckled. "It's early but I think a good night's rest is something we all could use."

Emma wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. You wouldn't expect a man like Liam to be so caring, but being protective was just in his wiring. After fending for herself for so long, having these two looking out for her was something she didn't want to take for granted. "Hmm, this is nice too."

Killian came back with a tray of water and snacks in his hands. He smiled tenderly at them, pleased to see that Emma was okay. "Thirsty?"

"Very." Emma let go of Liam and climbed into the bed. "Hmm, bedside service. Thanks, Killian."

"I don't know about you, lass, but I'm a bit hungry after that." He flashed her a smirk, handing Liam a glass of water. He grabbed his own and placed the tray in the middle of the bed. This was no different from home, with them sharing some down time after sex.

"You're the best," Emma gushed, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth. "Oh my _god_."

"Good?"

"Is that French chocolate?"

"Most likely."

"We need to find out and bring some home. Taste." She picked up a piece and fed it to him. "See?"

Killian laughed. "I'm not quite the chocolate connoisseur you are, love, but it's very good."

"Hey!"

"Merely stating a fact," he assured her. "It's rather endearing, to be honest."

Liam settled on her other side. "We all have our quirks, lass. Don't mind him."

Emma stuck her tongue out at Killian and rested her head on Liam's shoulder. "He's so mean," she mock complained.

"You're in trouble now, brother," Liam teased.

"Sod off." Killian turned back to Emma, picking up a piece of her favorite fruit. "Can you accept my humble apologies, my love?"

She smiled, unable to resist his face. "Of course, silly." She wasn't even truly mad. Emma leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the fruit, sucking it right from his fingers. She hummed happily, the fruit delicious. "Now come here you." Killian nudged his way over and Emma kissed him. She could taste chocolate on his tongue. "Better?"

"Just when I think I can't love you more," Killian confirmed.

Emma's smile began to hurt her cheeks. She couldn't recall a time in her life when she was _this_ happy. Or that this kind of happiness could exist. They talked about their plans for the next day; since it was early, they were hopeful they could get an early start. This was the boys' first trip to France too, so they were excited about seeing the sights. Not to mention that Killian could practice his French.

* * *

When Emma came out from her bath, Liam surprised her with sweet French rolls and coffee, fresh from a bakery down the road. They were dressed for a day out; the weather seemed to be holding for now. It was supposed to rain later in the week but they would have plenty things to occupy them.

"Do you think they give the tour in English?" Emma asked as they climbed into the car.

"I'm sure they do. The cathedral's a tourist attraction, like Westminster Abbey. Visitors come from all over the world, I'd expect," Liam assured her.

"Speaking of, why haven't we been there?"

"We live in London, love. I should think we had better things to do."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but _I've_ only lived there for a year. Maybe I want to be a little tourist-y?"

Killian cocked his head. "Well..."

She shoved his shoulder. "I'll just go with the girls when we get back. Since it's clearly above you."

"I didn't say that!"

"Relax, I'm just teasing," she soothed. She threaded their fingers together over the gear shift. "I like our quiet life." Plus as it stood, they could hardly leave their home without paps following them. This was a treat, getting to see a new place without being hounded.

The GPS guided them to the cathedral; Emma got a kick out of the English accent pronouncing all the French names. Killian parked a little distance away, so they got a chance to walk, take in the atmosphere. The cathedral was in the one of oldest part of the city, it reminded Emma of the narrow streets in some of London's oldest neighborhoods. The cathedral dominated the skyline in that part of the city, still Emma gasped when they stood in front of it. It was enormous, the ancient stone intricately carved. She got out her phone and snapped a few pictures of it; Liam insisted they get a few of the three of them in front of the huge structure. They took some selfies and got a passerby to take a few more of them, arms wrapped tight around each other.

They headed inside, joining a tour group at the last moment. The place was even more impressive from the inside. The walls seemed to go on forever, climbing higher and higher. They listened to the stocky middle aged Frenchman give the tour; the dimensions were difficult to comprehend and they were standing in the middle of it! She was blown away by the beauty of the stained glass, the sheer time and manpower it must have taken to _build_ such a place.

To say it was awe inspiring sold it short.

"Wait til we visit Notre Dame," Liam whispered.

"I can't wait." She wrapped an arm around his waist so they could catch up to the group. She'd lagged behind staring up at the gorgeous circular window.

"Enjoying yourself?" Killian asked when they caught up.

"Yeah."

They lingered on the edge of the group, not wanting to draw attention. But that didn't stop Killian from stealing a kiss or two. Emma would roll her eyes and urge his eyes front, but he just grinned and slipped her hand into his. They got a few odd looks; Emma frowned as a mother shielded her young daughter from them, scowling. Liam tightened his arm around her, brushing a kiss to her temple.

The tour wasn't quite as fun after that.

"Are you alright, Emma?"

"Fine." Liam shared a look with Killian, but let the subject pass. For the moment.

As soon as they left the cathedral, Killian growled. "You'd think we had leprosy or something."

"Killian, it's not worth it," Liam chided.

"Making Emma uncomfortable's not worth it? Are you mad?"

"He's right," Emma said. "It's nothing we haven't seen before."

"But Emma..."

She stood up on her toes and cupped his cheeks. "Let's just focus on having a good time, okay? It's already forgotten."

His eyes softened and he leaned his forehead on hers. "Anything for you, love."

"Okay, why don't we go enjoy the nice weather? I think someone mentioned a picnic?"

He smiled, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "That would be nice." It would be away from people anyway; Killian wasn't fond of them at the moment. He'd seen the stricken look in his wife's eyes, the fact that it was a child clearly bothering her more than she wanted to let on. They'd faced that and worse from adults, ultimately shaking it off and living their lives. Hell, their own _father_ believed their life was horrible and immoral, but they'd married her anyway.

As time went on it got easier to ignore that kind of prejudice, or perhaps they'd just found a bubble to stay in where it couldn't touch them. Their friends accepted them, the brothers' careers were intact. Emma's initial fears about being in this type of relationship were gone, but Killian knew all too well that challenges remained. Children being the most important. Seeing that little girl drove that point home for him. Emma would be a wonderful mother. She had such a kind and giving heart; his own broke every time he saw her hurting, even for a moment. Could they bring a child into their world?

He _hoped_ so.

They left the city and stopped by their villa to get supplies for their picnic. The day before the caretaker had shown them a map of the area, pointed a few areas known for their beauty. A picnic along the Seine was exactly what they needed.

The Roumare forest wasn't far from the western edge of the city, protected as a park. The forest itself was quite old, knarled trees lined stretches of the road. Killian drove again, picnic basket in the passenger seat. Emma and Liam sat in the back, talking quietly.

The car park lay at the head of the trail, right where the caretaker promised it was. Liam carried the heavy basket and Emma grabbed the flannel blanket she kept in the back. She linked her arm through Killian's as they started up the trail.

"You okay?"

"Better now."

"I appreciate what you wanted to do back there. I'd just rather have you here."

"I'd rather be here too." He wrapped his arm across her shoulders. "I promise, no more outbursts."

"I happen to love my fiery Commander," Emma replied, nudging him with her hip. "How about we try not to let the little things bother us?"

"That sounds good, lass."

They hiked until the trail stopped; off to the left, they could hear the river. "Might get bumpy," Liam warned ahead of them. "Watch your step."

"You too!" Emma said. They had to pick their way between the trees, moving in the general direction of the river. The tree line thinned out and opened into a clearing, right up to the riverbank. "Oh wow." It was beautiful, the grass still a rich green, the trees providing some shade, exposed white limestone on the opposite bank. Some of the trees were just starting to change colors, which only added to the beauty.

"The old man knows his stuff," Liam complimented. The caretaker, Rene, seemed a little leery of them, but did, as Liam said, know his stuff. They couldn't have found this place in any guidebook. Only someone who knew the area well could have chosen a romantic secluded place like this.

"Maybe he brought his wife here," Emma mused, looking around.

"You think the old codger had a wife?"

"Picture behind his desk," she said. "Had to be fifty years old. They looked young."

"Probably first generation after the war," Liam said wisely. "Poor bloke."

"Hard to imagine this area with troops and Jeeps and stuff," Emma said. Her history was extremely rusty, but she knew most of France had been occupied and it was likely this part of Normandy saw a lot of fighting.

"Maybe our little spot was spared," Killian said, thinking out loud. "It is beautiful."

"Yeah." They shook out the flannel under a shaded corner of the glen and methodically unpacked their homemade lunch. It was so much different from visiting Hyde Park; the only sounds were the tinkle of the river and the occasional bird. It was peaceful, which helped them shake off the lingering unpleasantness of the morning.

"Think we can finish the whole bottle?" Killian asked, popping the cork on the wine tucked away in the cooler.

"One of us has to drive," Emma reminded him.

"Aye, but we'll be here for a while, don't you think?"

"It is nice be outside." She didn't mind it when she knew she had a place to go home to.

Liam chuckled. "Not an outdoorsy type, lass?"

She took a bite of her sandwich. "I don't hate it. But I've always lived in cities. Easier to disappear. Even in the system, not many foster parents had the time or the money for simple things like trips to the park."

"We only saw the country on those rare trips to visit family or an even rarer trip to the beach," Liam said thoughtfully. "I didn't learn to appreciate it until I was at the Academy."

"Do people go camping here? Is that a thing?"

"Like for fun?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess? I was with a family once...they were going to take me but...everything went wrong. Again." That was pretty much the story of her life until a year ago. Every time something good came her way, it got ruined. Until she'd learned not to hope for anything at all. All that changed when the Jones brothers barreled into her life.

Neither brother hesitated to lay their lunches aside and enfold her in their arms. Talking about her past got a little bit easier every time but nothing healed quite like their hugs. This was what it felt like to be safe and protected. Even though she didn't need protecting anymore, she cherished it all the same.

"We'll take you," Liam murmured. "One day soon."

"I'd like that." She kissed his cheek, then Killian's. "Although I have to say this is pretty nice."

"All that's missing is some horses for us to go riding," Killian said, picking up his glass.

"You can ride?" Emma asked surprised.

"Officer, lass. We were all taught the basics."

"I never been," she said, a bit wistful. It was one of the few dreams she'd had as a little girl, half hoping her father would ride in one day and rescue her, like a mystical knight.

"I'll bet we can fine someplace to do that," Liam said. "We can do some research when we get back to the villa."

"I don't want to put us out of our way."

Liam put a finger to her lips. "This is _your_ trip, Emma. If you want to try a hand at riding, then we shall. Killian and I can teach you."

After polishing off the last of the food, Emma stretched out on her belly, legs kicking in the air. "So what about you guys? Tell me something I don't already know about you."

Liam laid back, hands under his head. He loved and trusted Emma implicitly but he never found talking about himself appealing. Killian used to tease him about it, saying that it was why it was so difficult for him to date. The truth was after Clara, he wasn't interested in dating much. Focusing on his career was something he could control. Emma changed everything and he found that he wanted her to know things.

"I took music lessons," he said, speaking to the sky. "Guitar and voice to be exact."

Emma touched his elbow tenderly. "How long?"

"Until just after my ninth birthday. We couldn't afford them after..."

"Oh."

"Put the thing away and never looked at it again. It hurt too much."

Emma moved, curling into his side and laying her hand on his chest. "I'm so sorry, Liam."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay."

"Would you ever consider...taking it up again?"

He frowned. "I honestly don't know. I think I'd be too shy."

"You, shy?"

"I think you have me confused with Killian. He's the shameless flirt."

"OI!" Killian snapped from nearby.

Emma chuckled. "You flirt shamelessly with _me."_ she pointed out.

"Well, that's you. I just can't seem to help myself. Ask Killian. I was rubbish at dating."

"That's true," Killian said. "You're very special, Emma."

She rolled her eyes but leaned up kiss his lips. "Their loss is my gain, husband."

He smiled. "Don't think I'll ever get tired of how that sounds, Mrs. Jones." He pressed his lips more firmly to hers, rolling them so she was on her back. They made out for some time, until Emma's skin buzzed and crackled.

"Damn."

"Love?"

"Nevermind." She kissed him one more time, then pushed him off so she could sit up. "Come on, let's go enjoy the sunshine." She felt a bit like a little kid, urging her crush (or in this case crushes) to chase her around the playground. Another piece of her blighted childhood that she—in a small way—was getting back. She ran up to Killian and tagged his shoulder, making him laugh. He let her have a bit of a head start, before chasing after her. Liam sat on the blanket for few minutes, watching them play and laugh, a smile on his face. Then, just for fun, he dug out his phone and shot a little video of them, something they could look back at to remember the sheer joy on their faces. Once he was done, he joined in the game, Emma's merry laugh warming his heart.

One moment Emma was dodging a tree, trying to mind her footing, and the next strong arms were around her waist and hoisting her up off the ground. She screeched and kicked, the blue plaid shirt giving her attacker away as Killian. "Put me down!"

"In a minute." he chuckled, patting her bum. "You could get lost in the woods, you know."

"Too lazy to send out a search party?"

"Or you could twist an ankle and get eaten by something," he continued, thoroughly amused at her efforts to free herself.

"There aren't any predators in these woods," she shot back skeptically.

"And how do you know that? Has your French improved?" There were signs when they entered the park, mostly rubbish about staying on the trails and such. However, none of them mentioned dangerous wild animals, with the exception of not feeding harmless ones.

"You're making that up!"

"Am I?" They emerged from the tree line, Liam just shaking his head at them pair of them.

Emma squirmed again, trying to push herself up. Only she overcompensated and sent them both down in a heap. An "ow!" was quickly followed by a "bloody hell" and Emma rubbed her tailbone until the pain faded some.

Liam knelt between them. "Are you alright? Anything broken?"

Killian groaned, holding his elbow. It had taken the brunt of his fall. "Don't think so. Stings like a bitch though."

"Sorry," Emma muttered. "Ugh."

"May I see?" Liam asked. Emma nodded and rolled on her belly. He examined her lower back. "It's not bruised yet. A little ice and you should be fine."

Killian stretched out his arm; the pain was already fading. "Sorry, Emma."

"I'll be okay." She winced as she sat up. "I've had a lot worse than this. Neither of you have to go easy on me. I learned to play rough, you know." Both as a kid and in her job as a bailbodsperson, she'd learned to look after herself. Roughhousing with her husbands was a piece of cake in comparison. And infinitely more fun.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Liam said.

"Can we sit by the river for a while?" Emma asked. "I don't want to leave yet."

He smiled. "Sure." He moved their blanket and basket to the river's edge and Killian helped her up. She hugged him and tenderly pecked his lips. "You okay?"

"Aye, I'm fine. A little warning next time?"

"That's no fun. If we were sparring, I wouldn't have warned you."

"Don't give me ideas, lass. You are glorious when you're fighting."

"You guys are so weird."

"What? That we can appreciate your strength as well as your beauty? Your ability to look after yourself is one of the things I love about you."

She blushed and laid her head on his chest. She spent so much of her life hiding who she was, playing the tough girl; it was still a wonder to her that with them she could be both. She could dress up and embrace her femininity, be vulnerable, and the next moment, she could wrestle or spar with them and kick their butts. And they always looked at her with the same love and adoration, no matter what.

Killian kissed the crown of her head, relishing the opportunity to simply hold her. They'd had precious few quiet moments the last few weeks; like her, he missed the simplicity of their life before the bombing. Before they were national news and held up as the poster children for non-binary relationships. He wanted a simple life with his love and his brother, quietly doing their jobs, with good friends and perhaps one day, a family.

"Liam's got our seat ready, love."

"Okay." She disentangled herself but held his hand as they walked to the river. It was bluer than she expected, but then again she'd lived in New York. Before sitting, she tugged off her boots, socks, and rolled her pants up.

"Emma?"

"Just for a little bit." How often would she get this kind of chance? She plopped down on the ground, ignoring the tiny flash of pain at the base of her spine. She eased her feet into the water, shivering at how chilly it was. "Little cold, but not bad." She liked the way the current flowed across her skin.

Liam chuckled, but quickly chucked his shoes and socks as well. "A _little_ cold?" he yelped, dripping his toes in the water. "Bloody hell." Still, he wasn't a coward, so submerged his legs, almost up to the knee.

"You'll get used to it," Emma teased, kicking her feet.

"It's not that bad," Killian confirmed, slipping his own feet into the river. "Can't do this on board one of her Majesty's vessels."

"To be fair, the waters of the North Atlantic are at least this cold much of the year," Liam said. "Why the bloody hell would you _want_ to?"

"You need a hobby, brother," Killian shot back.

"I do, she's right here," Liam said, laughing.

"I suggested he try music again," Emma said, shrugging.

"I had forgotten about that until our wanker of a father turned up," Killian said, tossing a rock into the river. "He was good, lass. Better than me."

"What?" Liam asked, surprised. "When did you play the ruddy guitar?"

"When Mum was ill. You were away at the Academy. One of the nurses taught me some chords and I played for her."

"I didn't know that. Why didn't I know that?"

"Because I put the damn thing away after Mum passed. And I didn't want you to think I was stealing something of yours."

Liam frowned, touched at Killian's thoughtfulness toward their mother and irked that he could have ever made his brother feel like he needed to hide something like that. "I'm glad you did," he said at last. "Played for her, I mean. You didn't have to stop though. Not on my account."

Killian cocked his head. "I know what you gave up to be there for me. I didn't want to make it worse."

Emma glanced between them, her heart aching for them. Ioan's disappearing act caused so much damage; they were still working through it, twenty years later. She carefully took a hand into each of hers. "Do you still have it? The guitar?"

"No," Killian said sadly. "We didn't have anywhere to store her belongings, so we gave most of them to charity."

"It would probably be too small for me now anyway," Liam said gruffly. He had loved it though. Could he take it up again? Did he want to? It didn't sound like a terrible idea. Having gone so long without playing, he'd probably be rubbish though.

"Maybe we can find one while we're here," Emma said hopefully. "I'd love to listen."

"Sweetheart, I haven't played in twenty years."

"I picked up my whole life and moved three thousand miles," she pointed out. "And it was scary as hell. Just because something frightens you doesn't mean you shouldn't take a chance."

"I'll think about it."

She reached over and hugged him by the waist. "Glad to hear it." She smiled up at him and he kissed her chastely on the lips. They stayed there until their toes began to go numb, then stretched out on the blanket so the sun could dry their skin. They left about four in the afternoon, when there was still enough light to find the trail back to the car.

The evening was quiet; Emma cooked this time, while the boys tried to watch a movie in French. By the time dinner was ready, they gave up. They spent the rest of the evening playing cards and planning for the next day. If the weather held, Emma wanted to visit some of the nearby villages, simply walk around. She had a feeling that once the weather got bad, thing would change in their cottage. Their new chest of toys taunted them, all of them itching to try out different things.

However, Emma thought her body could use one more day of rest before they got serious about the treasures in their pirate chest. After that? She planned on giving her husbands a run for their money, especially if she was calling the shots.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** So this chapter is probably...80% porn? Basically, our favorite trio is thoroughly enjoying the honeymoon! I hope you do too!

 **Disclaimer:** Um, no.

 **Chapter 11**

Emma inhaled deeply, the rich scent of her French roast coffee banishing the final vestiges of sleep. She wasn't sure where this coffee had come from, but she planned on asking. She wanted to take some home with them. The boys were still asleep and Emma wanted to enjoy a few moments to herself.

They were having a wonderful time. They spent the last two days driving around, stopping in quaint French villages, eating far too much rich cuisine. They had dozens of pictures, some of the countryside, but most were just them being silly. She had some vague notion of putting them together in some kind of book, but she wasn't a very crafty person. Perhaps she could ask Mary Margaret about it when they got back. She was sentimental enough to understand what Emma wanted.

Still, aside from some hungry kisses and loving massages, they hadn't so much as touched her since the picnic. For her part, Emma had kept her promise, vowing to wait until she was one hundred percent again. She woke up that morning with an itch under her skin, a sure sign she was ready to resume their passionate sex life.

She planned to use her temporary enforced celibacy to her advantage.

After finishing her coffee, she padded back into the bedroom. There she found something she never expected to see. Killian had somehow migrated to her usual place in the middle of the bed, curled in on himself, head tucked under Liam's splayed arm. It was so _cute_ , she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Surreptitiously, she snapped a picture. They looked like adorable puppies cuddled together for warmth in absence of their mother.

She bent over them and brushed a featherlight kiss to each brow. Then she went to take a shower. Hopefully by the time she was finished someone would be awake. She liked her downtime, but she liked not being alone better.

Killian grunted, wondering what was poking him in the shoulder. He woke, hearing water running. "Emma?" He raised his head, trying to get his bearings. His wife was nowhere to be seen, but Liam was the unknown something poking him. "Oh hell," he cursed, moving to sit up. Christ, that hadn't happened since they were children, off visiting relatives. Space was limited, so unlike at home, they'd needed to share a bed. Liam always made a point of being the one to face the door, just in case; his big brother, ever the protector.

Well, Killian was grown now, a bloody married man, and he didn't need his brother protecting him. He sniffed the air, the scent of coffee coming down the hall from the kitchen. Emma had certainly been awake early. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing back his fringe so he could see. It was getting a bit _too_ shaggy in his opinion; perhaps he could stop and get it trimmed when they went into the city.

The water shut off and a few moments later a towel clad Emma stepped out. "Oh good, you're awake."

"You were up early."

She shrugged. "I thought I'd enjoy some time to myself."

"Are we boring you, love?"

She moved that way, no doubt looking ridiculous in her towel and homemade turban. "No, of course not." She rubbed her hands over his scruffy cheeks. "Loner habits are hard to break. I hoped someone would join me the moment I filled my coffee cup."

Killian kissed the tender skin of her wrist. She smelled of her body wash. "Ready for some company now?"

"I'd love some." She bent down to peck his lips. "Let me put some clothes on, then we can start breakfast."

"Why wait?" he said, waggling his brows suggestively. Seeing her skin beaded with water definitely did things to him. And it had been far too long since he'd had her. Even though it was for her own well being.

She lightly smacked his fingers. "Because I have a proposition for you two, a little something I've been thinking about."

"Now I'm intrigued."

"Good." She kissed him more firmly on the lips, sighing as his arms slipped around her waist. "Killian..."

"I can't hold you?"

"If you start, then my plan is blown to hell."

"Plans are overrated." He kissed over her collar, licking at the water. "I want you."

"I want you too. Later." She placed her lips by his ear. "Can you be a good boy for your Mistress?"

A hard shiver shot down his spine, hardening him instantly. Fuck, he loved when she toyed with him. He loved pleasing her, lived for it when she was in control. He blew out a breath. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"God, I love this." She pulled him close, his head resting on her towel clad breasts. "We're going to have so much fun today, Killian."

"I look forward to it." He kissed the curve of her breast. "May I brush out your hair?"

She smiled down at him. "Sure. Breakfast can wait a little while longer." They headed back to the bathroom, where Emma took a seat behind the vanity. Killian unwound the towel from her head, carefully scrunching it to get the excess water out. Emma sighed in content as he slowly, methodically brushed her long hair. It was very relaxing and Emma found herself closing her eyes as he alternately brushed and massaged her scalp. He pressed tender kisses to the tips of her ears, thumbs pressing into the base of her neck.

"Almost done, lass."

"Ugh, that feels good."

"What? This?" He pressed harder, moving up her neck and down again, his deft touch moving over her bare shoulders. "Does that please you?"

The corner of her mouth ticked up. "Hmmm, yes. Don't stop."

It was torture for him, indulging in his fascination with her golden locks, which led to those sounds tumbling from her lips. His erection had abated but now it was back, tenting his boxers. He knew whatever she had planned would be worth it, but he'd love nothing better than to fuck her right there on the vanity. There were far too many rooms in this villa they hadn't christened yet.

Emma felt him sway behind her, the hard ridge of his cock hitting her back. Even through the towel it was hard to miss. Perhaps her plan was a bad idea? How was she supposed to wait to feel him? Or Liam? Part of her wanted to say the hell with it and just stay in bed and make love until no one could stand up, but she wanted to see how they'd react to her little proposition.

Still, if she was in charge, surely she could have a little taste?

Killian was surprised when she lifted his hands from her shoulders. She spun around on the stool and looked up at him through her lashes. "You're mine today. Anything I ask, whenever I ask," she said slowly. "My handsome harem boys. Can you do that?"

Killian wet his lips, his cock twitching. Be her slave for an entire day? That sounded like heaven to him.

"Am I interrupting?" Liam asked, standing in the doorway. His eyes were on Emma, catching the last bit at the end. Indeed, it was difficult to look anywhere else, with the way she was eyeing Killian's straining cock.

She smiled, looking up at him. "Just in time actually."

"Wait til you hear this, brother," Killian said, shivering as her hands rested on his hips.

"I caught some of it. Something about a harem?"

"I was offering Killian a chance to be my slave for the day. What do you think?"

"Anything you wish, Mistress," Liam replied, his body responding to the pure lust in her eyes. If she looked at him like that, he didn't think he'd have any trouble granting her every wish.

"Killian?"

"But of course."

"In that case, it seems I'm getting a double treat before breakfast. And you get to watch. Don't take your eyes off the mirror."

Killian's eyes snapped to the mirror; Emma peeled the towel off her body, exposing every inch of her lovely skin. He groaned as her fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxers, tugging them over his hips. She didn't let him step out of them when they reached the floor; instead, she began to attack his skin with her lips and teeth, marking a wet path along the V of his hips. He felt her hand close around his sac, gently massaging his balls. He let out a strangled groan, unsure if that was allowed.

"Go ahead," Emma said, kissing the tip of his weeping cock. "Make all the noise you want." She smiled then kissed a path down the length of him, tongue teasing the sensitive spot at the base.

Liam watched her, rather than the mirror, his own cock already painfully hard. He wasn't quite sure what he'd signed on for, but he was excited to find out. Emma had a very good imagination; he was sure she'd make this a day to remember.

Killian's breathing was shallow, her mouth teasing him terribly. She favored him with long licks of his shaft, her hand wandering between his thighs. A sharp gasp left him as she expertly rubbed the spot between his legs.

"Hmm, you like this?"

"Bloody hell."

"I've hardly begun." Before the day was out, she wanted to give them what they gave her, more pleasure than they knew what to do with. She wrapped her hand around him, guiding his cock to her mouth. She moaned as she took him in, the taste of him exactly what she'd been craving. She laved him with her tongue, bobbing slowly, taking a bit more each time. This was her treat and she was damn well going to enjoy it. "Do you know how good you taste?" she whispered, lapping at his slit before swallowing him down again.

Killian's knees were trembling, the sight of Emma holding him in her thrall, sucking on his cock like she owned it (which she did), threatened to undo him. She alternated between long and shallow bobs, tongue swirling around the belled head. She reached back, hands kneading his ass, hoping to help him remain up right. Her slave was trembling, sweat beading his brow as she toyed with him. She could feel Liam's eyes on her and a fresh wave of lust hit her core. She was wet, aroused on by their surrender to her will.

She reached down and slid her fingers through her aching slit. "God, I am so fucking turned on right now," she said, pressing his cock to his belly so she could lick it from root to tip. "Such a pretty cock, Killian. All mine."

"Yours, Mistress," he bit out, fists balled at his sides. "May I...oh god...may I come? Need to come so fucking much."

"Soon." She pressed two fingers inside her cunt, riding them briefly before smearing her essence over the throbbing tip of his cock. He hissed and groaned, blown away by her wantonness. "Count to ten. Out loud. When you finish, you may come." Her tongue darted out licking him, tasting herself at the same time.

"One," Killian whispered, hardly trusting his own voice. At two, Emma took him back into her mouth, sucking him in earnest. His orgasm tingled at the base of his spine, so close, but he fought it, wanting to please her. He kept counting, three, four, five, six, then she took him so deep he hit the back of her throat. Seven was a shaky yelp, nails digging into his palms. Eight and nine were almost the same breath, he couldn't hold on, she was _killing_ him with the warm wetness of her mouth. Ten and he exploded, coming with a great roar, his body unsteady. Emma held him by the hips as she swallowed, thick jets of his seed on her tongue. She released him after he was spent, Killian falling to the floor as his knees buckled.

A sharp pain ran up his thigh as his knee hit the floor awkwardly but he didn't care. It was almost instantly forgotten in the euphoria of his high. He crawled over to Emma and nuzzled her belly, thanking her over and over.

Emma smiled into his hair. "You were a very good boy," she said, sighing as he rubbed his face over her sensitive breasts. She looked up at Liam, who looked wrecked. His blue eyes were glazed over, jaw slack. "Go wash up while I take care of Liam."

"Aye, Mistress." Killian kissed the beauty mark on her right breast and managed to stand. He kicked away his boxers and headed for the shower. Emma, for her part, stood, beckoning Liam with her finger.

"Touch my clit," she ordered softly. Liam reached out, lightly massaging the swollen nub. She was soaked, a groan falling from her lips. "Oh yes."

Liam stared into her eyes, waiting for her next command. He still had to fight his need for control, the desire to push her onto the vanity and fuck her senseless. But Emma was his guide, his beacon, and this time _she_ was in control.

Emma rocked into his touch, blatantly using his fingers to pleasure herself. "Suck my nipples," she breathed, leaning back and thrusting her chest out. Liam didn't hesitate, wrapping his lips around one pink nub and sucking hard. Emma moaned in approval, guiding his hand farther between her thighs. "Yes, just like that."

Liam shuddered, his cock straining in the confines of his boxers. After two days of no sex, he was painfully aroused, desperate for relief. He switched breasts, tracing the outline of her dusky nipple with his tongue. Emma gripped his hair, holding him there as she fucked his fingers. "More," she demanded. "Harder." He did as she bid, forcing her up onto the vanity so he had the leverage to finger her better. Emma twisted, reaching for his cock. "Mark me, Liam. Come all over me."

Liam grunted, trying to hold her steady and finger fuck her at the same time. All the while maintaining his own balance as she stroked him with those clever fingers. "Fucking hell."

Emma lunged forward, capturing his lips in a needy kiss. "More, slave, make me come," she ordered darkly. Liam shuddered, trusting her to hold herself up so he could manipulate her clit with his other hand. Emma cried out, reveling in every second, the pressure ready to burst. She squeezed his cock, thumb finding the leaking head, smearing pre cum over him. "Now, now, now!" she yelled, finally letting go, body trembling from the force of her high. Liam broke, screaming her name as he followed, the pleasure making his toes curl. Somehow Emma managed to stroke him until he was spent; both of them sagged against the vanity.

Emma tenderly pressed a kiss to Liam's sweaty brow. "Good boy."

Liam chuckled weakly. "I should think so." He looked up. "May I?" She nodded. He kissed her, slow and languid. It felt like little shivers over her skin. "We're all dirty."

"That was kinda the point."

"Plenty of room," Killian called.

Emma had already had a shower, but she didn't object to a second. Killian made no move to get out once she and Liam joined him and they had fun washing up and sharing wet kisses. After, Emma hurriedly dried off and dressed; it was past time for breakfast.

And if the morning was an indication they were going to need their strength.

"Still want to go into the city today?" Liam asked, appearing in the kitchen, dressed in snug jeans and a dark blue sweater. It brought out the color of his eyes and Emma had to bite her lip. He looked good enough to eat and she'd just had him less than an hour ago.

"Yeah. Half the fun of this will be seeing what I can make you do in public."

Liam cocked his head. "And how should we address you during those times?"

Emma stepped up to him, carefully plucking the chain from under his shirt. "Emma will be fine. Or love. Or any of those little pet names you have for me. We don't want to make it too obvious that we're playing a game." She closed her fingers around the tags. "However, in here, it's Mistress. Unless I say otherwise."

"And we have to do anything you say?"

"Yep. Like fetching me a spoon from the drawer. Or kneeling for as long I like. Or satisfying my...considerable needs."

"Sounds like a challenge, lass."

"And we all know how much the two of you love those," she replied with a smirk. "Are you in, Captain?"

"I said I was, didn't I?"

"I just wanted to make sure, since this is kinda your first time... _really_ playing."

Tenderly, he cupped her cheek. "I trust you, Emma."

"Don't forget, good boys get rewarded. Generously."

"What happens to bad boys?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She gave his ass a firm squeeze then stepped back. "Now, Captain, you're going to help me with breakfast."

"It will be my pleasure...Mistress." Together, they cut up fruit and made some pancakes and bacon. Killian entered the kitchen and Emma put him to work, checking the fridge and pantry for the right ingredients for that night's dinner. He flashed her a grin, understanding exactly how to play this game.

She relaxed the rules so they could eat; enjoying a quiet meal was more important to her than ordering them about. They were heading back into Rouen today, to explore more of the city, at least for a bit. She had a suspicion that the old city would lose its charm after a few hours. Getting them wound up in public was part of the fun.

* * *

"Afraid we have to walk from here, " Liam said, shutting off the engine. He had to keep his eyes averted, for nothing beyond his own sanity. Emma had tormented them both the whole way into the city, Liam by ordering him to shut off the GPS and drive without it (they got lost three times, Killian had to shout directions) and Killian by planting herself in his lap and ordering him to fondle her breasts. Liam caught glimpses on them in the rearview mirror—so reminiscent of the night they met—which he was sure was intentional on her part. One of these days they were driving into some field and fucking her every way they could think of in this car she'd bought. It was only fair.

He bit back a groan as they alighted on the cobbled side street; Emma's green eyes were bright with arousal, her nipples still hard under her shirt. But she spoke like absolutely nothing had happened, linking arms with both of them and heading toward the heart of the old city.

Emma looked up at the rows of houses and shops, awed by the sights and smells. The streets were narrow, too narrow for vehicles, and dozens of pedestrians wandered up and down, not really in a hurry. It was much different from pedestrians in New York; they were _always_ in a hurry, flitting hither and yon. Hither and yon? She was spending too much time with Killian. The thought made her smile.

"Something funny?" Liam asked.

She shook her head. "Not exactly." On a whim she fished out her phone. "Here, take a picture of us." As the tallest, it was easiest for Liam to get them all in the frame. After the first one, Emma had an idea. "Over here." She urged them to the front of a shop—a bakery as it happened—and got him to take several more of them making the most ridiculous faces, just because she could. A few people looked at them oddly but Emma managed to ignore it. To them, they could simply be three friends enjoying the city. Until you looked closer and saw the matching rings on their fingers.

They walked deeper into the maze of streets and alleys, houses alternately made of stone or beams and mortar or brick. It lent an Old World charm to the place and Emma thoroughly enjoyed walking around. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't take advantage of her game and drag them into a dark alley for another kind of fun.

"Emma, I don't think there's anything down here," Killian said, following in her wake.

"That's the point, sailor," she shot back, looking over her shoulder. She flashed him a grin. "Now be a good boy and keep a look out for us." She beckoned Liam with her finger, looking up at him as he loomed over her. She backed up until she was flush against the wall. "Kiss me."

Liam nodded curtly, and lowered his head, capturing her soft lips. He kept it chaste until she literally hauled him against her, her low grunt at hitting the wall going right to his cock. "I said, _kiss me_ ," she commanded in a low voice.

Liam groaned, mouth back on hers in an instant. Emma's fingers curled around the chain, tugging, the metal digging into his skin as he devoured her lips. The slight pain was a shock to his system and he _wanted_. An image of himself bound and bent, Emma spanking him, flashed behind his closed lids and he momentarily lost the rhythm of their kiss. Emma grinned against his lips, pleased to find him shivering in her arms. "Tell me," she said.

Liam leaned his forehead to hers, breathing hard. "I liked it. The pain, just now."

Emma ran her hands over his hips and into the pockets of his jeans. "A little pain can be a good thing."

"I want you to spank me again, Mistress."

Emma bit her lip at the stab of lust in her core. "Perhaps if you're a very good boy," she murmured, squeezing his ass firmly. "Maybe one of the new paddles. You can help your Mistress break it in."

Liam wet his lips, wondering what the hell had taken him so long to enjoy Emma this way. Because it was a huge turn on. The fact that she was taking things slow, allowing him to figure how much and how fast, just made him love her more. "I'd really like to kiss you again."

She just smiled up at him and drew his lips back to hers. The kiss was hungry, passionate, Liam's cock pressing into her stomach. She palmed him through the layers, stroking until she felt his knees start to buckle. "Fuck me, Liam. Right here. So wet, shit."

"Emma?" he asked, a bit dazed.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Killian's keeping watch. Now fuck me."

Liam nodded, hastily yanking on his fly. His cock was throbbing, sensitive to the touch; the moment he was exposed, he picked Emma up, bunching up her dress, groping for her non existent panties. Cursing, he pushed inside her; of course she would go without knickers for her game. She moaned into his neck, relishing the thick burn as he stretched her. "Oh god yes."

Liam was helpless to resist her, fucking her with abandon. Her wet walls gripped him tight, still he took her with rough shallow strokes. Killian wasn't far away, his back to them, watching the end of the alley for intruders. Surely, he knew what they were doing.

Killian had his hands balled into fists; his hearing working perfectly. The sounds of the city would muffle the sex going on fifteen feet from him, but he could hear it. Every breathy moan, every cursed order, every slap of skin...he didn't need to see to know. Fucking Emma in a semi dark alley was something _he'd_ wanted for a long time; it was something that was impossible in their London home. However, he trusted Emma in this game. He'd get his turn. Eventually. Somewhere. In the meantime, he'd enjoy listening to his brother make her fall apart.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Emma swore, her orgasm painfully close. "So fucking close."

Liam fused his mouth to hers, fingers fumbling under her skirt. He found her clit and rubbed it quickly, knowing they didn't have long. She shook in his arms, her walls fluttering, their kiss muffling her cry. He rode her through it, dragging it out, seeking his own pleasure. He came with a low grunt as Emma milked him dry. They leaned heavily against the wall, Liam's knees threatening to give out. "Fuck, that was hot," Emma panted, stroking his hair. Liam made a noncommittal sound, hoping that he didn't drop her. Her brazenness, ordering him about, the semi public sex...he definitely needed a few minutes to regain his bearings.

As soon as she stopped quivering, she lowered her legs to the ground. Liam moved, turning to lean his back against the wall, still trying to catch his breath. Emma righted her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair to tame it. Then she smiled up at Liam, tenderly cupping his cheek. "Such a good boy," she whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Rest for a moment."

Satisfied that Liam would heed her, she headed back up the alley to where Killian was waiting. Silently, she touched his right hand; it fell open for her and she slipped her left into it. "Hey sailor."

"Emma." His voice was tight and she looked him up and down. The affect her tryst with Liam was evident, but still, Killian was smiling back at her. They may have been playing a game right now, but her heart swelled with love for him, touched his selflessness and devotion to making her happy. She tugged on his hand—their prearranged signal for temporary suspension of the game—and stood on her toes to kiss his lips. He hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. She clung to his neck, happy to simply be held.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Aye. Enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah. I think I like this game," she said cheekily.

"You should. Being able to order us about surely holds some appeal."

"You like it too."

He smirked. "Only because it's _you_ , sweetheart. Seeing you like that...you're glorious."

She moved her lips by his ear. "Your turn is coming up, you know."

He shivered. "Does the Mistress require servicing?"

She shrugged. "Maybe later," she said, slipping right back into her role. "I'm good right now. But you could get me something to drink."

"Done." There was a stand at the other end of the street. As soon as Liam rejoined them, they headed that way, no one the wiser to what they had been up to.

Their self styled walking tour took them down along the river; the Seine sparkled in the sun as it meandered through the heart of the city. A few small sailboats and motorboats lined the near shore; Emma saw Liam looking at them wistfully. On a whim, she decided they needed to talk a closer look. They met a young man Denys who offered to take them out on the river for a couple of hours.

"Sounds like fun," Emma said, glancing at her husbands. "Killian, can you ask him if we can bring some lunch? I'm starving."

Killian spoke slowly in French; his language skills were improving every day they were there and Emma seemed to enjoy it. Denys gave them the go ahead, recommending a restaurant just across the way that did take away. Liam stayed to help Denys get the little boat ready while Emma and Killian hurried to grab some lunch. It wasn't exactly what she had originally planned, but she couldn't say no to the look in Liam's blue eyes. She wondered how long it had been since he went sailing.

"A couple of years, I think," Killian said when she asked. "He and a mate used to go out on the weekends sometimes."

"Do I know this person? Why did they stop?"

Killian sobered. "Badly injured in a training exercise, love. Left England to get treatment in America, I think."

"I wonder why Liam's never mentioned it."

"I think they still keep in touch. I liked his wife; she was an interesting woman, the few times I met her."

"You guys weren't as close then, were you?"

Killian chuckled. "Certainly not as much as we are _now,_ I'll grant you." He winked at her. Their reaffirmation as brothers was largely her doing. "We lived together, worked on the same staff. But our personal lives didn't intersect that much? Until we met you."

"I hope that's a good thing?"

Killian picked up her hand, kissing the knuckles of her left hand, just below her rings. "It's a very good thing. I have my two favorite people with me." She still looked skeptical. "Emma, you changed everything. I don't think any of us would have been truly happy, if we'd never met. This family is meant to be. I believe that."

"I do too. I couldn't have married you otherwise."

"That's the spirit." He squeezed her hand. "Let's get these back to the boat, eh?" Playing their game would have been insane with their new friend, so it was suspended in favor of having a good time on their little excursion. This was another first for Emma, the boat much smaller than anything else she'd experienced.

Denys insisted on life jackets while they were in sight of the pier; Liam was pleasantly surprised when Emma asked him to show her how operate the sail. She settled in his lap as Denys expertly guided them out into the current, the man studiously ignoring the blatant affection among them. He hadn't asked too many questions, although the rings were surely a dead giveaway. Liam smiled when his caught the light, folding his fingers through his wife's.

"Denys has some suggestions for when we get back," Killian informed them, sitting to Liam's right. "Something about a bookshop?"

"I think I read about it," Liam said. "I'd be up for some more exploring. Emma?"

She traced the line of his neck. "You should be careful what you wish for, Captain."

Liam swallowed. "I thought we were suspending the game for now?"

"We are. But that doesn't mean I can't tease you. Or think about all the things I want to do to you. Both of you. It's kind of a rush, having you both to play with."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," Killian said. "If the weather gets bad, I'm sure there will be plenty of ways for us to amuse ourselves."

"I think it's my turn for the role play?"

"This doesn't count?" Liam asked, chuckling.

"Nope. This is a very specific type of play time, Liam. I think our role plays are different."

"You know, I never understood the appeal of that until we did it," he said thoughtfully.

"Because you had a mast up your arse for years, brother."

"Anyway," Liam said, glaring at his brother. "I'm open to something new."

"Perfect," Emma said, kissing him sweetly. "But I'm keeping it a secret for now."

"Minx."

"You love me."

"God help me, but I do. So very much." He kissed her firmly, not caring who could see them. Emma giggled happily, thrilled to see her beloved Liam slowly uncoil and embrace some spontaneity. "Lunch?"

"Sure." She scrambled off his lap and went to fetch the bags. She swayed a little, the tiny boat rocking much more than the large ferry. Killian caught her elbow and she nodded her thanks. Together they handed out the boxed lunches, including one for Denys. He tried to protest but Emma shook her head, insisting as best she could in halting French. He nodded his thanks and Emma left him, pleased with herself.

The food _was_ rather good, despite Emma not knowing precisely what it was. After, they stretched out on the bow, staring up at the fluffy clouds scattered among the crisp blue skies. It was such a carefree happy moment; they laughed and told silly stories from their youth. They were all sad when it was time to go back, but the trio followed Denys's advice and walked in the direction of the bookshop he'd recommended.

It was called L'Armitière, actually one of two shops essentially back to back. Killian, in particular, was excited and Emma gave him permission to go browse. She could find him later. She liked the architecture of the building, the brick and the arches, the spaces between the arches covered in bookshelves stacks with books. Most of them were in French, so neither she nor Liam had a prayer of reading them.

"I took Italian," Liam muttered, running his fingers through his curls. "Although I might be regretting that now."

Emma laughed. "Aren't they like sister languages or something?"

He scratched behind his ear. "I think you're right."

"I, on the other hand, am sporting the grand GED," she joked, picking up a book. She recognized a handful of words from her app tutorial but not enough to understand what it was about.

"Emma, you are one of the smartest people I know."

"We're going to have plenty of fun later, Captain. You don't have to flatter me."

Liam took the book from her and replaced it on the shelf. "I wasn't. You _are_ brilliant. Maybe not in traditional ways, but your way just might be better."

Emma found one of the nearby stools and kicked it over to her. She stepped up on it, making them level. "So Captain, how should I reward you?"

"Reward me?"

"For being an amazing husband. Man, brother," she lowered her voice, "lover."

Liam shivered. "I'm honored you feel I'm worthy of reward, love."

"You've been a very good boy." She kissed his lips softly. "Are you enjoying the game?"

He nodded. "More than I thought I would."

"I think you'll like it even better later. Remember all those things I want to do to you?"

"Which you never enumerated."

"It's not as fun if you know it's coming." She pulled him in for another long slow kiss. "Now I want you to go find us some new books for us to enjoy at home. I'm going to go find my other _other_ half."

Liam rubbed her back. "Enjoy yourself."

"I plan to." She stole another kiss and got down. She waved at Liam before going to explore the stacks. It took her longer than she expected to find Killian, but he seemed very pleased with himself. "Something interesting I hope?"

He grinned at her, pleased she'd come to find him. "Perhaps. Want to see?"

"Sure." She accepted...something. At first she thought it was a book, but it was more like a series of cards? The front were written in French but the backs were in English. Her eyes widened when she realized what they were. "You found sex...flash cards?"

"Of a sort," he replied, still grinning. "A good addition to our treasure chest, do you think?"

"I don't know. Sounds kind of insulting, like we can't come up with ideas on our own." But she was teasing. They were filled with all sorts of things, embarrassing sex questions, diagrams of positions, role play ideas. She thought they were great.

"Might I suggest trying them out before dismissing the idea?"

She bit her lip. "I'll consider it." She laid the cards aside. "But for now, Commander, we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Your Mistress needs to be serviced."

"I am at your disposal."

"See that stairwell?" she said, pointing over his shoulder. It had a sign that probably said "authorized personnel only", just a guess really considering it was orange and had a slash through the figure walking up the stairs. "Meet me in there in three minutes. No sooner, no later. Got it?"

Killian laid aside his book and nodded. "Aye."

Emma brushed past him and walked in that direction, looking very calm. Inside though, her heart was racing, anticipation thrumming through her veins. Killian was very good at the game and she didn't have to hold as much back with him. She glanced to either side, checking that no one was watching, and slipped inside the stairwell. The staircase itself was narrow, and metal, but it would be enough for her purpose. She sat down and kicked off her shoes. Then she opened the book Killian had been holding; as she suspected it was an erotic book. She flipped through it, studying the pictures. Some of the positions were _very_ familiar; over the last year or so Emma had contorted her body in ways she'd never imagined for her very skilled lovers. She felt herself getting wet, just thinking about it. Her skirt rode up and she slipped one hand between her thighs. The remnants of her tryst with Liam were still there, dry now, but it only fueled her need. She couldn't help it; she got off on having them both, always had.

Killian kept his eyes on his watch; at two minutes and thirty seconds, he started for the stairs. No one stopped him; he could only imagine what his face looked like. Briefly, he checked for anyone watching, then slipped inside. As soon as the door clicked shut, his eyes alighted on Emma, sitting on the stairs, legs spread, fingers playing with her clit as she stared at the book she'd stolen from him. A soft groan rumbled in his throat. Emma pleasuring herself never failed to make him hard.

"Right on time. Well done," she drawled, not stopping her fingers. "Kneel in front of me." Killian hurried to do so; the construction of the stairs but him eye level with her cunt. "Don't touch. Not me, not yourself. I want you to watch. If you disobey, I will leave you here unsatisfied. Do you understand?"

"Aye, Mistress."

Emma laid the book aside, her hips were rolling of their own volition, little gyrations against her teasing fingers. She cupped her mound with one hand, grinding the heel of her hand against her clit. "Look," she commanded. "I've had Liam's cum sliding down my thighs all day. Since we fucked in that alley." She spread herself wide, allowing him a good view of her swollen flesh. "Did you enjoy that? Could you hear us?"

Killian swallowed, pants painfully restricting, hands once again balled into fists. "I heard you."

"My Commander enjoys that, don't you? Watching, listening, waiting your turn so obediently." Emma bit her lip, feeling herself getting _wetter_. She looked at him long enough so see his eyes glued to her cunt, the movements of her hand. Abruptly, she struck the slick flesh, barely remembering to bite back the loud moan. She spanked herself another handful of times, relishing the way Killian's breathing hitched.

"You can't wait until I do this to you," she accused. _"Spank_ you, _fuck_ you. Do you need your Mistress to fuck you, Killian?"

"Yes," he replied in a strangled whisper. He needed to feel the burn and stretch as she penetrated him, the sheer look of ecstasy on her face. He rarely came as hard as he did when she toyed with him like this, dominated him. She was a gift and he didn't plan on taking her for granted.

Emma did moan then, sliding two fingers into her cunt. "After I come, I want you to fuck me from behind, fuck me the way you want to be fucked, Killian."

Killian blew out a breath, his cock throbbing how. He watched avidly as Emma brought herself off, riding her fingers, eyes squeezed shut. When she came down, she held out her fingers to be licked. Which Killian did without hesitation. "May I fuck you now, Mistress?"

Emma nodded, turning and yanking up her skirt. The metal of the stairs would be hard on her knees but she knew it would be worth it. Killian fumbled with his pants, growling in frustration when they proved difficult. The moment his cock was blessedly free, he positioned himself behind her and slowly pushed forward. Emma mewled softly as he sank in, every inch of him burning her in the very best way. This was her second reckless semi public sex of the day and she loved every moment. "God, you feel amazing."

Killian slowly rocked his hips, sliding in and out, seeing her essence glisten on his shaft every time he pulled out. He thumbed her puckered hole, quickly stretching down to gather some moisture. He return to his task, massaging on every inward thrust of his hips, Emma trying desperately to hold back her moans. "Oh my god, _more_ ," she panted. "Fuck me!"

"I love when you take your time," he said, voice cracking. "You go so slow, building and building and building, especially when you give me a cock ring. It just builds and builds; I never want it to stop. Fuck me until I'm begging, pleading to come. Please Mistress."

"I won't give you anything if you don't fuck me right now!"

Killian snarled, grabbing her by the ass. He held her still as he drove into her over and over and over; Emma had to bite her hand to stop from screaming. Her orgasm seemed to ripple through her body, wave after wave, white hot pleasure burning her from the inside out. She was so lost in it, so much that she hardly realized Killian was following her, thick jets of his seed coating her walls. Gradually, they both went still, Killian resting over Emma's back.

"Oh my god," Emma whispered at last. She groped for his hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss. "Thank you."

"Merely fulfilling my duty," he replied, chuckling breathlessly.

Emma shook her head, gently pushing him to sit up, her own muscles protesting. Once she was facing him, she touched his cheek. "I love you."

"And I you, Emma." They kissed sweetly then started the less fun task of righting their clothes. Before they left the stairwell, Emma pulled him in for a kiss, weaving her fingers into his hair. Killian hummed happily, secretly looking forward to whatever else she had in mind for them today. He ducked out of the stairwell first, Emma gently ordering him to track down Liam so they could leave. She wanted to go home.

It took them over an hour to find the car again, Emma and Liam in the back while Killian drove. She requested the scenic route back to the villa; she was still buzzing from her high, the thrill of having them at her mercy, ready and willing to do anything she asked.

When they returned to the villa, Emma stretched her hands over her head dramatically. "Hmm, I'm tired," she said, not feeling tired in the least. But she did enjoy the way her sailors' eyes roved over her body. Everyone knew the pleasures of the day were nowhere near over. "I think I might take a nap."

"Would you like company, Mistress?" Killian asked.

"No, I have plans for you two. Killian, you're to clean the kitchen. From top to bottom. I want to be able to eat off the floor. Do you understand?"

"Aye, Mistress." Emma smiled, already picturing him stripped to the waist, sweat beading on his brow.

"Oh and do it in your boxers, we wouldn't want your clothes to get ruined."

She turned to Liam. "Go ask Rene if he'd like some help chopping up that stack of firewood out back. I'd like to eat dinner in front of a crackling fire." She looked him up and down. "I love this sweater." She ran her hand over his chest; he licked his lips. "You should leave it here."

"Yes, Mistress."

"When you're finished, I expect to find you kneeling next to the bed. If you've done a good job, perhaps we'll play." She looked from one to the other, smiling when they nodded in understanding. "Now go!"

Each brother went their own way, Killian to the kitchen, Liam to the front door. The latter stripped off his blue sweater and laid it aside before heading out the door. Emma snatched it up and carried it to the bedroom, getting a peak at Killian stripping as she turned the corner. She herself took the opportunity to relax, change into some of their clothes and stretch out on the huge bed to read with her iPad. The windows were heavily curtained for privacy but they faced the back of the villa and it wasn't long before Emma heard the heavy thud of an ax. The temptation eventually became too much and she scrambled off the bed to peek. She pulled the curtain back just enough to see Liam bent over a stave of wood, ax swinging in a smooth arc, muscles rippling under his skin. A soft moan escaped her lips, nipples hardening under the shirt. Jesus, she needed to watch them do manual labor more often. The longer she watched the wetter she became. Liam's face was a mask of concentration; she yearned to know what he was thinking.

Liam didn't know how but he sensed he was being watched. He wasn't fooled by Emma's protestation of tiredness; he knew she was just toying with them. Rene hadn't asked too many questions about Liam's request; he suspected the old man was grateful for the help. He tossed another broken stave onto the pile, pausing a moment to swipe at his brow. If Emma was watching him, then she would get an eyeful. He set up another, methodically breaking it up into four relatively even pieces. It felt good, muscles burning just right as he fell into a rhythm.

This game was definitely more fun than he expected. Although following orders was something he'd done all his life. Doing it to please Emma, anticipating her reward (or punishment), was new but not as hard as he once believed. He trusted her in a way he'd never expected, but now wanted to embrace. He hoped she was enjoying the show.

Emma had to look away, hand rubbing over her mound. This was more difficult than she anticipated, waiting for them to finish their tasks so she could have her way with them. The newness of the game was working against her; she wanted them back in bed. Now. However, she'd made the rules, so it was up to her abide by them. She sucked in a few calming breaths, then tiptoed from the room to check on Killian.

That was a mistake.

Just as she requested, he was almost naked, boxers hanging low on his hips. He was bent over the counter, scrubbing away, the muscles of his back flexing with ever stroke of his powerful arms. Emma bit her lip; she wanted to take a bite out of _him_ , get her hands on his tight ass. She had to look away, lean back against the wall, taking shallow breaths. When she looked back, he was stretched out, reaching toward the top of the cabinets, minute speckles of dust shining in the late afternoon light.

Killian shook out the rag he was using to dust, then turned back to the sink to soak it. He thought he caught a flash of pale skin out of the corner of his eye; of course Emma would come to make sure they were following her orders. Having watched her do simple household tasks completely nude, he understood the appeal. He was game for pretty much anything if it brought her pleasure. He knew she'd reward him for a job well done.

Emma watched for a few minutes more then forced herself back to the bedroom. She went right for the treasure chest, choosing her toys carefully. It was so tempting to take one of her new vibrators to the shower and get herself off, but she managed to refrain. The boys would be finished soon, then they could really have some fun. Instead, she arranged them at the end of the bed and covered them with a towel, then tried to return to her reading. She used Liam as a gauge, as the pulls of the ax slowed, she put her reading aside and flopped down, feigning sleep off and on. She had one ear trained on the hall; she'd be able to hear them coming.

Liam finished the last stave, throwing the pieces onto the sizable stack he'd built. He selected a few for their fire and brought them inside with him. After putting them by the fireplace, he moved toward the bedroom, sweat still sliding down his back. He knew he should be tired but he felt wide awake. The closer he got to the bedroom, the more excited he became, more than ready to accomplish whatever Emma wished him to do next. She appeared asleep and he obediently knelt beside the bed after removing his shoes and socks.

Killian tossed the dirty water off the back porch and padded back into the villa. The marble counters and chrome hardware sparkled in the sun; it might have looked better than when they arrived. He was proud of himself, hoping Emma would be pleased. Her words from the stairwell haunted him; he needed to earn her approval or he'd be left wanting. It was too awful to contemplate.

He washed his hands and forearms, then walked to the bedroom. Liam was already there of course, to Killian's surprise, kneeling obediently. His head was slightly bowed; he appeared deep in thought. Killian knelt beside him, hands resting lightly on his thighs. Emma lay in the bed; at first blush, she appeared asleep, but her breathing was _too_ regular. He'd witnessed blissfully asleep Emma often enough to know when she was faking. But all they could do was wait for her.

Emma kept them waiting a few more minutes, listening to them breathe. When she could stand it no longer, she stretched and yawned, rolling onto her back. "All finished?" she asked, turning to look at them.

"Aye, Mistress," hey said in almost perfect unison.

Emma smiled even though it was unintentional. She crawled to the edge of the bed, eyes roving over them. She could smell the sweat drying on their skin; she yearned to taste it. "It certainly _appears_ you worked hard. But I'll need to see for myself. Stay here, don't move." She stood up and left them, striding toward the kitchen. Looking at the gleaming counters, she couldn't get the earlier picture of Killian out of her mind. She made a mental note to christen the kitchen before they left. Satisfied, she went out onto the porch to check on Liam's work. The wood was stacked neatly in its box; ever the Captain, her Liam.

"Well done," she said, returning to the bedroom. She reached for the towel covering her chosen toys; Liam's eyes went wide and Killian audibly moaned. She had his new strap on lying there; he desperately wanted her to use it. He was hard just thinking about it. Emma stepped up to him, fondly running her fingers through his hair. "Patience, Killian."

He boldly leaned forward to nuzzle her belly. She was wearing one of his shirts...and nothing underneath.

"Hmm, so eager," Emma said with a slow grin. "Do you think you've earned playtime, Killian?"

He pulled back, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Yes, Mistress."

She lifted her foot and lightly rubbed it over the crotch of his boxers. He groaned. "Take these off, then get up on the bed. Arms above your head, legs spread." The moment she removed her foot he moved, hastening to obey. Emma turned her attention to Liam. "Did you enjoy chopping firewood?" she asked.

He nodded. "Aye, Mistress."

"You piled them very neatly."

"Aye, Mistress. Was that...wrong?"

She cocked her head at him. "Isn't the whole point of this for you to _let go_ , Liam? To lose some of your precious control?"

Slowly, he nodded. "I do wish to learn, Mistress."

She cupped his chin. "There's my good boy." She drew her shirt up her stomach, exposing her mound to his hungry gaze. "Lick."

Liam braced his hands on his thighs and leaned forward. He kissed and licked and nibbled at her, Emma shivering when he found her clit. He sucked on it greedily and she widened her stance to give him better access. One hand fisted in his hair, mewling as he pleasured her. The rough tug went straight to his cock, hardening him until his trousers were _painful_.

Emma felt her knees weakening; it was getting more difficult to remain upright. "Stop!"

Liam pulled back reluctantly; tasting her was one of his favorite things. Emma peeled off the shirt and tossed it aside. "Out of those pants. And stay here." She wanted Liam to watch, to see her toy with Killian, see how much he enjoyed it. Killian was exactly where she left him, cock weeping now. She knelt between his splayed thighs, reaching for the riding crop. Carefully, she trailed it up his legs, featherlight strokes of his skin. "I just want to lick every inch of you," she said, the leather of the crop grazing his cock. "Fuck, you're hot."

Killian wet his lips, fingers gripping the pillow under his head. He watched as Emma bent down, lips teasing his inner thighs, fingers slipping between his legs. When she rubbed the sensitive spot there, he jerked, cursing.

Emma swatted his stomach with the crop. "Stay still or I'll have to tie you down."

"Aye, Mistress."

She went back to her exploration, hands sliding over the flushed skin, lips trailing in their wake. She traced his muscles with her tongue, left a couple of lovebites on his belly. She moved higher, straddling his hips, careful not to allow their hips to touch. She gently bit his nipples, relishing his moans. She worshipped every inch of him, laving his neck and collarbones with wet drags of her mouth. Killian struggled to remain still, every flick of her tongue making him want. She curled her fingers around his tags, tugging sharply. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Mistress," Killian moaned, fingers flexing. He was gripping the pillow so tight, it hurt.

"All mine." Emma moved to his neck, biting down, marking him. She sucked at his pulse, which fluttered under her tongue.

Killian's eyes were glued to the mirror above them, drinking in the sight of Emma using his body as her own personal toy. He panted, shaking under her. "Please," he pleaded. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Spank me! Fuck me! Please, Mistress. I _need_."

Emma moved, reaching for the new strap on. Much like the old one, it had some stimulation for her as well. She slipped it on, buckling it place. She laid the paddle she wanted to use beside him, then knelt between his thighs. "You want this?" she asked, stroking the dildo with one hand and running her fingers over his red throbbing cock.

Killian thrust his hips up, nodding vigorously. "Yes, Mistress!"

"My sweet Killian," she crooned. "So eager to have his ass played with. Fucked. God, it makes me so fucking wet." She could already feel it sliding down her thighs, the sticky wetness of her arousal. Quickly, she slipped a cock ring on him then bent over him, kissing his lips hungrily. "On your knees, ass up, head down."

Killian nodded hurriedly, moving so fast, he almost got tangled in the duvet. He moaned into the pillow as he felt the dildo slid over the crack of his ass.

Liam still knelt at the side of the bed, his eyes fixed on Emma, cock aching with need. He watched her put lube on her fingers, beginning to gently tease. Killian's moans were almost constant, enjoying everything Emma did to him. Liam's fingers twitched, itching to take himself in hand as he often did while watching them play. Emma hadn't forbidden it, but she hadn't granted permission either. He was torn, the need for relief almost overwhelming.

Emma worked two fingers into Killian's ass, preparing him carefully. This model was bigger than the old one; she didn't want to hurt him. The sounds he made were driving her crazy; was this how they felt when she moaned and writhed, pleading to be fucked? Killian rocked back onto her fingers and Emma twisted slightly seeking the ultra sensitive place inside him.

Killian shivered, whimpering her name, as a powerful ripple of pleasure coursed through him. "Oh fuck yes," he mumbled into the pillow. "So good, Mistress."

Emma kissed his lower back. "Fuck my fingers," she commanded softly. Killian rolled his hips back, rocking, mewling at another stretch; Emma slipped a third finger in, watching his face for any sign of discomfort. All she saw was joy. She removed her fingers; Killian whimpered at the loss. The he felt a sharp crack on his ass and he had to clutch the pillow to keep from screaming.

"No," Emma commanded. "Count them. Out loud. Don't you dare hide from me."

"Y-yes, Mistress," Killian bit out. Every slap of the paddle made his cock twitch, swelling even more against the ring. He got to fifteen before she stopped, his ass red and stinging. But he loved every second. Emma kissed the heated flesh, soothing him with her hand. She rimmed him with more lube; he moaned. "Oh yes, please, please!"

Emma coated the phallus with lube. "Hold still." She pressed the tip of the dildo to his hole and pushed her hips forward. Killian forced himself to relax, the burn so good he wanted to cry. This dildo was bigger than he was used to but it felt incredible. Emma took him with shallow thrusts, easing deeper inside him on every drive, just as he'd asked. She paused when she bottomed out, letting him adjust to the fullness.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Killian moaned, his orgasm already tingling at the base of his spine.

Emma slapped his ass cheek. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes! So fucking good, Mistress."

She pulled almost all the way out and added another dollop of lube. Satisfied he was sufficiently slippery, she rolled her hips forward, the little fingers at the base of the strap on stimulating her clit. She gripped his hips the way he so often did for her and began to fuck him in earnest, not letting up as he cried out. Blood rushed in his ears, his own voice sounding hollow and far away as he begged for more. Emma adjusted the angle, striking home. He trembled hard, the pressure inside him cresting higher with every thrust of their hips. He moved with her, chasing his orgasm. The dam burst; it felt like his cock was _exploding_ , thick streams of cum spurting onto his skin, the duvet. It lasted so long, he was _this_ close to blacking out. Emma rode him through it, wringing every drop of pleasure she could get from him.

The moment she slipped out of him, Killian collapsed, body utterly sapped. Emma unbuckled the strap on and tossed it aside. Tenderly she turned him onto his back and removed the cock ring, allowing him to soften. She peppered his lips with kisses, whispering soft praise. "Such a good boy, Killian. Rest now." She tugged the duvet out from under him and chucked it to the floor.

Still unsatisfied herself, she turned back to her other plaything. Liam was still kneeling but his hand was wrapped around his cock. Her face hardened. "What do those tags around your neck say?"

Liam let go, cheeks flushing. He'd been caught. "Property of Emma Swan-Jones, Mistress."

"That's right. Which means every inch of you is _mine_. Including that cock. Did I give you permission to touch _my_ cock?"

"No, Mistress."

"So why did you?"

Liam shrugged. "I don't know, Mistress."

Emma climbed off the bed, gesturing for him to stand. He did so, sighing at the ache in his knees. It was difficult kneeling for that long. But he'd done it for her. And somehow still managed to break the rules. Emma shoved him against the tall bedpost, wrapping a scarf around his wrists. "Since you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

"You were a bad boy, Liam. And now I have to punish you." Liam shivered at the word "punish;" he'd quite enjoyed his last punishment. Emma shook her head. "Ah, ah. No spanking. You _want_ that, don't you?"

Liam visibly deflated. Now he realized what Emma already knew. He'd disobeyed on purpose, hoping to be punished. He'd naively expected that punishment to be a good spanking. "Aye, Mistress," he said in a small voice.

"Now you have to earn it." She trailed her hands down his chest. "You're going to stand here and take it. Whatever I do to you. Do you understand?"

Liam swallowed, wondering just what the heel he was going to do to him. "Yes, Mistress."

Emma picked up her bullet vibrator and turned it on. She laid it over one of his nipples; Liam inhaled sharply. His fists clenched tighter as she swirled it around the peak until it hurt. Then she moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. While she did that, she touched _herself,_ fondling a breast. She moaned, core clenching. "See what you've made me do? I have to punish you when all I want is to fuck you. Don't you want your Mistress to fuck you?"

"Yes," Liam bit out, rolls rolling involuntarily. If she wanted to tie him up and ride him until he blacked out, that was fine with him.

Emma moved the bullet lower, sliding over his belly. "You liked watching."

His hips jerked as the bullet moved over the delicate skin of his hips. "Yes."

"You always like to watch, my dirty Captain." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Killian's watching us. Right now."

Liam shuddered; his cock was throbbing now and she hadn't even touched it. "I'm so sorry, Mistress. I swear I'll be good. Please!"

"Your punishment isn't over." Emma switched off the bullet and dropped to her knees. She groped for a dildo and trailed it through her wetness. Then she dragged it over his engorged cock. "Whatever happens, _do not come_."

Liam nodded hard, groaning as Emma stretched out on her back. She made him watch as she fucked herself with the thick dildo, hips rising off the floor with every wet slide. She was so slick it glided in to the hilt, making her mewl in pleasure. She wanted the real thing, Liam's hard smooth shaft dragging along her walls, skin on skin, moaning so beautifully as she rode him. But he'd been bad, so he had to earn it.

That didn't mean she had to suffer in the meantime. She looked up, two pairs of blue eyes on her, pupils blown. Killian's hair was a mess, his jaw slack as he drank in the erotic scene. Liam strained against his bonds, biceps bulging, the cords of his neck standing out against his skin. He realized that he probably could have gotten out of his bonds if he chose, but he refused to disobey her again. Not when he felt like he was going to burst. If she denied him her body now, he might lose his mind completely.

Emma reached down and swiped at her clit, sighing in relief. She needed to come, needed them to watch her; she never felt more powerful than when they were watching her orgasm. "Oh yes, yes," she whimpered. "So close, fuck." A couple more flicks of her thumb and she was there, a long load moan echoing in the room as she rode the dildo through it. She shook with aftershocks, panting for breath. Eventually, her eyes opened; Liam looked wrecked. She smirked up at him and pulled the dildo out. She scrambled up to her knees, tossing it on the bed to be cleaned later. She did clean her hands with a wipe, moving to stand right in front of Liam. "Are you going to be a good boy?" she asked, fingers curling around his shaft.

"Yes!" he cried, so happy she was finally touching him.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Mistress," he added, cursing himself for forgetting.

Emma smiled and reached around to untie the scarf. She continued to stoke him, loving the way his eyes rolled back in his head. "Killian, hand me that paddle." Killian obeyed with alacrity, moving to the far side of the bed, to give them room. He'd missed Liam's first spanking; he never got to see it from Emma's point of view. He just knew how it _felt_ , which was fucking amazing.

Emma looked up at Liam. "Bend over."

Liam rubbed his wrists but did so. This bed was higher than theirs, so this was actually a little more comfortable for him. He didn't have to bend his knees. He closed his eyes, waiting with bated breath for the first blow. Emma weighted the paddle in her hand, then lightly stroked his pale flesh with it. She was going to enjoy this. She moved to Liam's left and brought the smooth wood down on his right ass cheek. He hissed in surprise but the sting faded quickly. He moaned, hips rutting against the bed.

Emma went slowly, never striking the same place twice, altering the force. She soothed the pinking skin between blows, her thighs growing slick once more. She _knew_ spanking the eldest Jones would be fucking hot. And his moans were perfect. Liam fisted the sheets, toes curling from the intensity of it. He almost didn't want her to stop, it felt so good. But his cock was painful now; he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. She was testing his limits and he loved it.

After twelve swats, Emma stopped, tossing the paddle onto the bed. She laid her hands on the warm pink skin, gently fondling him. "I want to fuck this ass so badly, Liam." She rocked her hips against him, bending down to kiss along his spine. She whispered praise, so proud of how far he'd come.

Liam shivered, biting his lip. "Could you...show me, Mistress?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He wanted to take the first step; he was ready.

"Okay, up on the bed, on your knees." Liam did so, feeling the bed dip behind him. Emma gathered some of her own slickness and spread his cheeks, kissing the puckered hole. Liam sucked in a breath, trying to relax. She licked and teased, pressing lightly with her finger. She reached around his hip and stroked him with her other hand, which relaxed him considerably. "Still okay?"

"Aye."

She smiled and got the lube. She squeezed some onto his skin, then more on her fingers. Deftly, she began massaging, whispering soft encouraging words. Much like they had before taking her ass for the first time. Her finger slipped into the first knuckle and Liam froze. She kept stroking him, encouraging him and slowly he relaxed. It was such an odd sensation but he was beginning to enjoy it. In a few more minutes, she had two fingers inside him, seeking the pleasurable spot she knew was there. Liam felt her touch...something and he cried out, both in shock and in pleasure. He'd never felt anything like that and he needed more.

"Oh god."

"Still okay?"

"Fuck... _yes_...don't stop."

Emma heeded him, thrilled he was allowing himself to enjoy it. As she had told him once, you won't know what you like until you try it. And this was turning her on even more, core aching to be filled. She beckoned Killian over, spreading her legs. "Touch me."

Killian knelt behind her, his hand sliding over her body. He plucked her nipples, stroked her belly. With her free hand, she forced him to rub her clit. "Oh yes. You're both such good boys for me."

Liam shivered, needing to come but needing to be inside her. "Mistress, please," he whimpered. "Please fuck me!"

She turned to Killian. "Don't go away." He nodded and Emma ordered Liam to roll over. She cleaned her hands and moved to straddle his hips, feet planted on the bed. Liam lined himself up as she bent her knees, sliding down onto him, moaning loudly. "Fuck yes." Liam took the liberty of holding her hips, keeping her steady. Emma nodded in agreement. "That's my good boy, Liam. Feels fucking amazing."

She rode him steadily, just enjoying the feeling of being filled. No matter who was in charge, this was what she needed, the feeling of _rightness._ Being with them was the most profound experience of her life and she intended to relish every minute of it. She glanced at Killian, who was watching her. He was half hard already, despite his intense orgasm earlier. "Again?" she asked, breathless.

His hand drifted to his cock, lightly stroking, a shiver racing down his spine. "You're so bloody gorgeous, Mistress."

"Don't...oh fuck...don't strain yourself," she admonished, moving a little faster. "I need that cock."

Killian reluctantly let go, hand falling at his side. She took pity on him. "Come here." She awkwardly braced herself on one hand, then pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She guided his hand to where she and Liam were joined, his fingers pressing on her swollen sensitive flesh. A ripple of pleasure went through her, she loved the way they could manipulate her body. "Just like that." Her knees could take no more; she dropped, Liam briefly slipped out of her but in moments he was back, driving up as she sank down. Over and over and over until she was quivering. "Yes! Don't fucking stop!" Killian pinched her nipple; Emma grabbed him, kissing him hard to muffle her scream, the climax ripping through her like a freight train. Liam moaned, still rutting into her, body stiffening as his own intense high burst behind his eyelids.

Emma broke their breathless kiss, her head falling to Killian's shoulder. He held her loosely in his arms, stroking her back as she came down from her latest orgasm. He wasn't sure how many she'd had today but she had to be worn out.

Emma nuzzled his collarbone. "Wow."

He chuckled. "Feeling alright, lass?"

"I'm fantastic actually."

"You are something else, Emma." He kissed her temple. "Water?"

She nodded. "Please?"

He picked her up and laid her out next to Liam; they snuggled together, making him smile. He grabbed their used toys and ducked into the bathroom, quickly cleaning himself up. The toys could be cleaned later. He brought towels for Emma and Liam, leaving them on the bedside table. "Back in a mo."

Emma nodded and reached for the washcloths, handing one to Liam. "You okay?" she said. Now that the high had worn off, she wanted to know how he was feeling.

Liam wiped at her skin, turning slightly so she could clean him too. "I think I feel okay."

"You think?"

He looked thoughtful. "In a way, it wasn't anything like I expected. And in a deeper way, it was."

"And that means...you enjoyed it?"

He nodded. "Aye, I did. I was thinking about this while I was chopping that wood. How I take orders in the course of my duties, how that's given my life structure, if that makes any sense."

She smiled. "I think it does. And you're...okay with doing that with me?"

"I think I only ever could with _you_ , Emma." He kissed her forehead. "Being vulnerable like that...it takes a lot of trust. And I have that, in this family."

Emma understood exactly what he meant. She was profoundly moved by the trust both Liam and Killian placed in her, allowing themselves to be vulnerable with her. It was still very much a work in progress, but they had plenty of time. She tossed her dirty washcloth aside. "Thank you," she said seriously. "It means a lot to me that you even tried."

"I'd do anything for you, sweetheart."

"I'm very proud of you." She smiled and leaned up, brushing his lips with hers. In moments they were wrapped up in each other, mouths fused together in an all consuming kiss. Killian had to clear his throat when he came back, tray filled with water and snacks in his hands. They broke apart, blushing. "Oh good, water. I'm dying."

"Certainly didn't look like you were dying, love," Killian said with a cocked brow.

Emma pushed herself to sit up and accepted a glass of water. "Let me get this down and I'll make out with you too."

"Take your time," he teased. He handed Liam one of the other glasses, then settled on Emma's other side. "Think we ruined the duvet?"

Emma groaned. "Whoever does the laundry is going to get an eyeful. Oops?"

"Might give poor Rene a heart attack," Liam joked.

"Probably should have laid the towel down first."

"We've ruined sheets before," Killian reasoned. "I'm sure we will again." He gulped down some more water. "I'll bet old Rene gets all sorts in this place."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, there's the carving in this headboard," he said, pointing at it. "Not to mention the way this bed is constructed. It's very, ah, sturdy?"

"Perfect for all sorts of kinks?" Liam said, glancing at the scarf.

"I hope our room in Paris has something we can hook that swing onto," Emma said. "I want to try it out."

Both men groaned. "Of course you do," Liam said, the image already in his mind.

"We've got plenty to keep us busy until then," she added hastily.

"Like today?"

Emma huffed. "Did you hate it?"

Killian shook his head vigorously. "Are you daft, woman? Today was one of the very best days of my life."

"Really?"

"I think what Killian is trying to say, is that neither of us expected you to be so...enthusiastic? That was a lot of sex for one day."

"Like we haven't before." Back in New York, the few days they had a respite from their duties, were almost exclusively spent in bed. Not that she was complaining.

Liam nodded, conceding the point. "So what you're saying is to stop worrying about you, and enjoy our honeymoon?"

She smiled at him. "Exactly. Don't you want to enjoy our time away from all that crap waiting us at home? Just...be ourselves? Kinky sex and all?"

"Aye, I do."

"Besides, next week we'll all get a break."

Killian frowned. "I hate that you suffer like that."

"I talked to the doctor, the new one? She thinks she might have something that can at least make me functional for most of it. I might only be in mind numbing pain for a day or so."

"We are more than content to stay here and look after you," Liam protested.

"We're only here for four weeks; I don't want to miss anything we really want to do." She yawned and stretched. "I think this time I really am tired. Nap?"

"Indeed." They moved the tray to the floor and slipped under the light blanket. Emma's head hardly hit the pillow before she was asleep, blissfully sated. Her boys snuggled on either side of her, quickly following her into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** If you've been following my computer saga on Tumblr, then you know why this chapter is very late. My original draft was lost almost two weeks ago and I've been cobbling together this new one ever since. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** If only.

 **Chapter 12**

Rays of sun streamed through the ominous looking clouds. The weather predicted rain, but they'd decided to risk it. Grateful for Liam's help with the firewood, Rene had recommended a cute coffee house on the outskirts of the city, so they decided to stop by there for lunch. Emma sat under an umbrella, cup of coffee nestled in her hands, watching her boys playing with a gaggle of children over by the fountain.

It had begun quite by accident, a little dark haired boy bumping into Killian's chair. Only a few bite into their sandwiches, still Killian couldn't resist the apologetic brown eyes of the six year old. The boy's mother scolded him and prompted him to apologize, but Killian waved her off in French. Instead, he offered to take him off her hands for a few minutes so she could eat in peace.

The surrounding area was for pedestrians only, so they had no trouble playing in the cobblestoned road. Other children joined in, Killian leading them in a game she didn't recognize. When she saw Liam watching them wistfully, she nudged him with her boot. "Go on. You know you want to."

He looked a bit bashful; it was cute. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Go. Have fun."

"Want to come?"

Emma shook her head. "Someone has to save our table."

"Back soon, lass." He kissed her cheek and went to join in the revelry. That had been nearly an hour ago. There was a complicated game of tag going on, childish shrieks and laughter filling the square. Watching them with the children only reinforced what Emma knew to be true: the Jones brothers would be _amazing_ fathers. If she closed her eyes, she could see them with a tiny dark haired girl or a little boy in an adorable sailor's outfit. She'd been avoiding thinking about the subject of children, not wanting to weigh down their honeymoon with her own issues and fears about it. But how could she not wonder, with the evidence right in front of her?

It made her realize something. Maybe she _did_ want to give them children. She was scared as hell of actually being a mother, even more scared of being pregnant, but that fear didn't stop her from wondering about the possibility. She wanted to have a family, give a child the life she never got to have. She just didn't know if they could.

Physically, she was healthy. Her miscarriage had been a fluke, the prison doctor had told her then. Emma wasn't sure she believed that. Even if she had gone to term, she knew she hadn't been in any position to raise a kid. Once she got on her feet, birth control and condoms were something she'd been anal about. Until the Jones brothers, she'd never had sex without a condom. And even then, they'd been in a relationship for months. She was very strict about her birth control, so far it was working like a charm.

They all had routine physicals, the boys even more often since the explosion. As far as they knew, they were all healthy. She'd already been pregnant once; she didn't think she'd have any trouble. But they was so many other factors to consider. Their lifestyle, for one. The now public nature of that lifestyle. Did they want a kid being photographed every time they left the house? Teased about having two dads, or worse, about not knowing which brother _was_ their father?

Having a baby would change them. Could their marriage survive? Would one brother harbor jealousy about _not_ being the biological father of her child? They'd just made a huge breakthrough with regard to Liam's jealousy, did they really want to risk it? Liam and Killian were a part of her now; she'd shared her heart with them in a way she'd never imagined she _could_. Losing them would destroy her.

This wasn't something she could decide on her own; they would all be affected. She just didn't know if she was ready to talk about it.

A tap on her knee drew her from her thoughts. A sweet looking toddler with curly brown hair and chubby cheeks held out a pair of posies for her. "Pour toi, Madame."

Emma smiled and put down her cup. "Je vous remercie," she replied. She wasn't sure she'd said it properly but the little girl smiled and scampered off. Emma looked over at Liam and Killian, who both congratulated the child on a job well done. She found herself smiling, her troubled thoughts eased for the moment.

While she'd been thinking, the sky darkened, dousing the square in shadow. Maybe it was time to go home. She was about to go suggest it when the heavens opened, rain pouring down in great sheets. Emma laid her flowers aside and hurried out into the rain, helping parents reunite with their kids and corral her husbands back to the safety of the umbrella table.

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed, looking down at his soaked shirt.

"The weatherman did warn us," Emma said, running her fingers through his wet hair. "Have fun?"

"Aye," he replied, catching a drop dripping from her nose. "You okay, lass?"

"Yeah," she said, a little too quickly. She turned to Liam, taking stock of how wet he was. "Should we brave a dash to the car?"

"Well, I don't think we can get any wetter," Liam joked. "It's supposed to get chilly with this storm."

"Okay, let me pay and we'll get out of here." She went inside and paid for their lunch in improving French. The run to the car was wet; Emma's clothes and shoes were soaked by the time they climbed in. The temperature was already dropping, she could feel it.

"I think a long hot bath may be in order when we get home," Liam said, hopping in the back with Emma.

"Or a change of clothes and drying out by the fire," Emma countered. If they bathed, it would turn into sex and her thoughts were too jumbled for that.

"Are you alright?" Liam asked, voice filled with concern.

She glanced away. "Yeah...maybe," she conceded. "Could we talk about it when we get home?"

"Of course."

Killian drove them back to the villa, sharing a concerned look with Liam in the mirror. What had gotten into Emma? She usually loved sharing a hot bath or shower. He'd noticed the far away look on her face as they'd played with the children, but he'd dismissed it. He mentally cursed himself. Sometimes he forgot that Emma not only had a troubled childhood of her own, but had lost a baby too. She spoke of it rarely, broken down about it only once. He knew she questioned her ability to be a mother, which was utter rubbish. There was no way someone with as loving and giving a heart as his wife could be anything but the best mother in the world.

Killian wasn't entirely sure how Liam felt about children. They'd spoken of it a few times, never coming to any conclusions. Killian wanted a family, he knew that. It wasn't a _necessity,_ but he he'd _like_ to have one. He knew it wouldn't be easy. His brother's relationship with Clara broke down because of the idea of children. But things were more settled now; they were married. Surely that changed things.

It was still raining when he pulled into the driveway; they had to dash inside. Water dripped from their clothes as they headed down the hallway to their bedroom. "I'm gonna change, then start the fire," Emma said, plucking some clean dry clothes from the dresser. She ducked into the bathroom, leaving Killian and Liam to stare at each other and wonder.

"There's something wrong," Liam said quietly, stripping off his wet shirt.

"Aye. There's something going on in that head of hers."

"Do you think we did something?"

Killian shook his head. "Not on purpose. Did you see the way she was looking at the kids?"

Liam blinked, then his eyes widened. "Oh my god. We are _idiots._ "

"I wouldn't go that far. But I think we should talk about it."

Liam nodded. "Agreed." He ducked into the closet to change while Killian followed suit in the bedroom. Emma passed him, still looking unsettled. He wanted to hold her, but he was still soaked. He finished changing and headed back into the living room where Emma was already building up the fire.

Killian rubbed her shoulders, hoping to ease her tension. "How are you feeling?"

Emma's heart clenched at his tenderness. God, she loved him so much. "Honestly? I'm not sure."

"Want to talk about it?"

She straightened up. "When Liam gets here." She wrapped her arms around Killian's waist, resting her ear over his heart. "This is nice."

"Room for one more?" Liam asked.

Emma peaked over Killian's shoulder. "Yes please." Liam smiled at her and moved behind her, his strong arms wrapping around his family. He rested his cheek on the crown of Emma's head and she sighed. She loved when they held her this way; she felt warm and loved and _safe_. Nothing could get her as long as she was in their embrace. "I love you," she whispered. "Both of you, so much."

"We love you too," Killian murmured, stooping to kiss her brow. "No matter what."

Emma's throat got tight; she felt slightly ashamed for worrying them. For letting her own fears get the better of her. They'd been nothing but loving and patient, burying their own fears and doubts for her sake. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Liam said firmly. "But we're here if you want to talk."

"Okay." They settled on the floor rather than the couch. It gave them more room to spread out. She could face them this way. She sat crosslegged on the floor, feeling a bit like that scared sixteen year old girl she'd once been. She plucked at the carpet, wondering how to put her thoughts into words.

"This is about the children, isn't it?" Killian asked, his heart aching for her.

Emma nodded. "I know it's silly, but I was watching you and I couldn't help but think about it. You two would be such good dads."

"But?" Liam said.

"Well, that's just it. I think..." She chewed on her lip, gathering her courage. "I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. A kid of our own. I mean, I'm still scared. And I'm not even one hundred percent sure I can or how you guys feel about it or if we _should_...but...would one of you say something?"

Killian tried hiding his grin but he failed utterly. "I don't mean to sound flip, darling, but that's wonderful news."

"It is?"

"I'm happy, Emma. I'd continue to be happy regardless if we had a family or not. This family—the three of us—is all I _need_. But having a child with you...would be amazing. And I know you'd be a smashing good mum."

"Liam?"

Liam had to admit he'd been thinking about it too. He had fears just like she did, but in his heart he knew that he wanted Emma to be mother to their children, if she wanted them. "Having a baby with you would be a dream come true," he said simply.

While that was a relief, there were still things they should talk about. "But it's not that simple," she argued. "Aren't there other things to consider?"

"Such as?"

Emma frowned. "Look at all the grief we deal with. Every day. Just for loving each other. How can we bring a kid into that? You guys don't know what it's like, being different. Not having 'normal' parents, a 'normal' home. I do. And it...hurts. I don't know if I could put my child through something like that."

"Don't we?" Killian said, feeling hurt. "With a father who abandoned us and turned into one of the world's most wanted criminals?"

Emma bit her lip. "I didn't mean it like that. You had your mother. I had _nothing_. No one who loved me, no one who cared. And the first person I thought _did_ care set me up to take the fall for his crime!"

"But a child of ours wouldn't have nothing," Liam pointed out. "They would have three parents who loved them."

"But how would that even _work_?" Emma demanded, worried they weren't taking this as seriously as they should. "You said it yourself, you've been jealous, Liam. Of me and Killian. As much as sharing me turns you on, you've been jealous! How would you feel if I were carrying his child and not yours?"

"You think I haven't thought about it?" Liam snapped. "Of how much I would _hate_ myself if I did anything but love your child unconditionally? Because no matter which one of us was the biological father, we should all be equals, Emma. That's the only way. I would rather walk through hell than lose this family."

Tears stung her eyes. "I want that too. But what if the world doesn't let us?"

"Sod the world," Killian growled. "None of that matters, as long as we love each other. We've been through too much to let that deny us what we want."

"You really think so?"

Killian squeezed her hand. "If having a family is something you truly wanted, my love, I would do whatever it took to make it so." He paused. "But we don't have to decide now."

"Maybe we should," Liam said thoughtfully. He hated seeing the way this was tearing Emma up. Her fears weren't entirely groundless. While he'd largely put his jealousy behind him, he knew he wasn't all the way there. His walls crumbled a bit more every day; being loved by her had that effect. But they all had things to work through.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should make some kind of choice. I know I would love to have a family. But I also think this isn't the best _time._ We just got married. I think we should enjoy that for a little while longer."

Slowly, Killian nodded. "There's something else too. As much as I dread thinking about it, we could get deployed at any time. We're at the whims of the Navy, once our medical leave is over. And I want to be there, for every step of Emma's pregnancy." He knew she hadn't had that last time, especially when she'd lost her baby so cruelly.

"As do I."

Emma's lips trembled, close to tears again. She couldn't express how much that meant to her. "I don't know the first thing about being a mom. I never had one."

"You take care of us," Liam pointed out. "I've always thought you had great maternal instincts, sweetheart."

"You wouldn't be alone, Emma. If we wait until after our potential deployment, we'll be there. We'll dote on you so much you'll beg us to stop."

She laughed. "Doubtful. Who doesn't want two hotties waiting on them hand and foot?"

"Don't think we won't hold you to that."

Emma glanced between them. "You're really okay with this? You both want to be dads?"

They nodded. "We do have those two bedrooms to fill," Liam said slyly.

"Maybe after we buy the house we should remodel the upstairs, make our bedroom soundproof," Emma joked.

"Planning on being loud, love?"

"Do you want to scar our potential kids for life? And if we remodeled...we could add some things. For playtime."

"I like the sound of that."

"No sex in front of the fireplace. Or the kitchen. Or the dining room. Or the desk in the den," Emma reminded them, wanting to make sure they knew what they were signing on for. "Things will change."

"You say that like we're addicted to sex, love," Killian teased.

"You're saying we're not?"

He rested a hand on her knee, thumb stroking her skin. She was wearing tiny little shorts that showed off her legs. Now that she was feeling better, he didn't think reminding of how much he desired her would be untoward. "I'm saying that we'll always want you and we'll find ways to adjust."

"They say some women crave sex during pregnancy," Liam intoned.

Emma stared at him. "Seriously?"

Liam flushed. "I might have read that."

"And what else have you read?"

Liam ignored her question. "All the more reason for us to enjoy each other _now_. It is our honeymoon, if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, it is." She moved to her hands and knees and pressed her lips to his. "I didn't even get to appreciate the two of you in those wet clothes."

Liam cocked a brow her. "And that's important?"

"Oh, very important," Emma confirmed. "Those shirts clinging to your skin, jeans showing off your asses. Opportunity wasted."

Killian watched her lick a path down Liam's neck, her ass in the air. He reached out, smoothing his hand over the thin material. Emma sighed, pushing her hips back into his touch. He gave her a light smack, earning him a loud moan. "Feeling better, lass?"

She did feel more at ease. Airing her thoughts, actually talking about what their future could hold...she knew that no matter what they would be okay. And while they weren't ready yet to take that huge step, they had an understanding and it was like a weight off her shoulders, one she hadn't known she was carrying.

She didn't see anything wrong with _practicing_ the art of making a baby. Over and over again with the men that she loved.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, biting her lip.

Liam reached under her and fondled her breast. "There something you want, sweetling?"

A shudder raced down her spine. It was so difficult to think when they started touching her. It was like her brain shut off, preferring to revel in the high only they could give her. She'd had quite a few lovers prior to them, but nothing had ever felt like this. If she was addicted, could anyone blame her?

"Answer the man, Emma," Killian said, smacking her again.

"Ugh...don't stop."

"That's not an answer," Liam scolded. "Tell us what you _want_ , Emma."

She pushed herself up, rocking back on her haunches. The fire was at her back, warm and crackling, but it was nothing compared to the thrum in her veins. One brother settled on either side of her, looming over her, hands gently caressing her body. "So hard to think when you do that," she complained.

Killian tweaked her hardening nipple. "Do you want us to stop?"

"No!" She fisted Liam's t-shirt and tugged him close, covering his mouth with hers. He moaned into her kiss, one hand in her hair. "Can I have my role play?" she asked, nuzzling his throat.

"Or we could simply ravish you."

"I think you'll like this one."

"What is it?"

She told them. They both gifted her with passionate kisses, making her tingle all the way to her toes. "You really like it?"

They both nodded. "So thoughtful, darling."

"Just want you to remember who you come home to."

"As if we could forget."

She smiled at them, giving them each a lingering kiss. "I'm gonna go get ready. Then I'm yours to command."

They watched her leave, Liam shaking his head. "She is something, isn't she?"

"Good thing we were smart and married her, eh, brother?"

"Best decision we ever made," Liam agreed. "And we're going to raise a family with her."

Killian grew serious. "You're sure you're okay with that?"

Liam nodded. "I'm relieved we're waiting a little longer, don't get me wrong. As much as we want it, any child of ours deserves to come when the time is right. We all want the same thing, Killian. To give our child the kind of home we didn't have. A family filled with love. If I'm certain about anything, it's that they will be loved. By all of us."

Killian squeezed Liam's shoulder. "You're a good man, brother."

"So are you. It'll take work but I think we can do it."

"Shall we prepare for our model?"

Liam chuckled. "Aye, let's not keep her waiting."

It took some time but they managed to arrange the rooms to their satisfaction. When Emma broached the idea, a host of images flitted across Killian's mind. Taking photographs of her inflagante was something they'd been doing for a while. Now she wanted to expand that, actually pose nude, like a real photo shoot. And they would be her photographers, intent on seducing the neophyte model. Beauty like Emma's deserved to be preserved for posterity, even if he and Liam were the only ones who ever saw the photos. The fact that she was willing to push herself like this just made him love her more.

Liam dug through their treasure chest, selecting toys for their use. The plan was to work their way back to the bedroom, but he knew better than to think that things would be chaste that long. Emma nude had a powerful effect on him, on Killian too. She was gorgeous and sexy, her body begging to be touched, stroked, fucked. However, this kind of scenario could go on for several rounds. His cock twitched just thinking about it.

He chose some scarves, a few bottles of edible body paint. He was about to close the lid when his eyes fell to the plug Emma had gotten him. He touched it; it was smooth and jet black, smaller than any they had for her. He recalled vividly Emma touching him there, his surprise at how fucking _good_ it felt. Some day soon he'd ask her to use it on him, take another step forward in his education. Grinning, he snapped the lid closed and arranged the toys on the nightstand for later.

Killian stripped down the bed, tossing the extra linens on the floor in one corner. They didn't want to ruin any more sheets than they had to. He found his camera in one of his suitcases, putting in a fresh memory card. He definitely didn't want these photographs getting mixed in with any others from their trip. He changed his clothes again too, opting for jeans and a gray henley. Finished, he headed back to the living room, stoking the fire again.

Emma wound her now dry hair on top of her head. She pinned it carefully, idly wishing Killian was there to help her. He enjoyed playing with her hair, it was one of his quirks. The pins would be easy to remove when they were ready. She went with light make up; anything more would defeat the point. Satisfied with her appearance, she shrugged into a fluffy white robe and slid her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers they'd bought her as a gift.

She took a few deep breaths, settling into her character. She loved these role plays. They were fun and exciting. After their heavy conversation, they needed a little fun. Not to mention, she was giving her husbands a gift, which was a plus. If Killian was right and they did get deployed, they could take these photographs with them, recall happier times.

Emma slipped her hands into her pockets and left the bathroom. She noted the toys laid out on the nightstand, a smile blooming on her face. She hoped they got to use them. She had to school her features before she got to the living room, hoping she looked appropriately nervous.

"You're late," Killian snapped, startling her.

Emma ducked her head. "Sorry."

"Don't be so hard on her, brother," Liam said, looking her over approvingly. "Poor thing's nervous."

"Well, if she's nervous, perhaps this is the wrong kind of shoot."

Liam walked over to her, tipping her chin up. "Do you want to be here, love?"

Emma mustered her courage and nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Yes _sir_ ," he admonished softly.

Emma suppressed a shiver. So this was gonna be like _that_. "Yes, _sir_ ," she repeated. "I want this."

"Good girl."

Killian stepped into her field of vision. "Take off the robe, lass. Let's see what we have to work with."

Emma wet her lips and did as he asked. She unbelted the terry cloth and peeled it off. It pooled around her feet and she bashfully tried to cover herself.

"Ah, ha," Liam said, gently grabbing her wrists. "All of you." She nodded, lowering her arms. Liam stepped back while Killian stalked around her. She could feel his steely blue gaze drink in her nudity and a pulse of lust seized her. She was the center of their attention, her favorite place to be.

"Hmm, very nice," Killian murmured, hand ghosting along the curve of her spine. He didn't touch her, not yet. He wanted to work up to that, drive her crazy first. "I think you'll do nicely."

"I will?"

Killian stopped in front of her, eyes flickering from her chest to her eyes. He grinned as the goosebumps rose on her skin. "This is your first nude, isn't it?"

Emma nodded. She hadn't thought that much of it; they already had dozens of pictures of her naked. Hell, they'd made porn together. Being naked with them was second nature. However, she could already feel a difference. Those other times were blatantly about sex. And one of them was usually with her. This was solely about _her_ , baring her body for the camera. It excited her and freaked her out, all at the same time. If it were anyone else, she wouldn't have had the courage.

"We'll take good care of you," Killian murmured. "Go at your pace. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why don't you settle on the big chair," Liam suggested. "We'll go from there."

Emma nodded and headed that way. They'd rearranged the furniture, pulling the couch to the back wall and sliding the big brown leather chair to the center of the room. She crossed her legs the moment she sat down, feeling slightly ridiculous.

Killian observed her with a critical eye, the light from the fire danced over her pale skin. Without any warning, he took up his camera and began taking pictures. Emma looked at him, surprised, but followed his lead. He had her do a variety of poses, all of them very chaste to start with. Aside from her being entirely naked, of course. He'd pause sometimes to show them to Liam, who nodded approvingly.

"I think she's ready for the next phase, don't you, brother?" Liam said.

"Aye. The ice, if you please."

"Ice?"

Liam disappeared to the kitchen, but Killian bent over the chair, hands braced on each arm, trapping her. "That was just the teaser, lass," he said, lowering his voice to the octave the drove her crazy. "We needed to make sure you were up for the job."

Emma gulped, his proximity and that voice melting her insides. He looked good enough to eat in those tight jeans and that damn shirt. The sleeves were pulled halfway up his forearms and chest hair peaked out of the top. The dark promise of his eyes was devastating. "What kind of job?"

"How much do you know about my work?"

Emma licked her lips, chest heaving. She saw Liam return out of the corner of her eye, bowl of ice in his hands. "Not much," she admitted in a whisper.

"I take pictures," he said, touching her cheek. "Sinful, _erotic_ pictures, lass. I ask much of my models, but only if they can handle it. If you can't, we'll simply allow you to go on your way. No harm done. But if you stay...my brother and I will expect _everything_ from you. Consider carefully, Swan." And just like that he was gone, leaving her panting and bowled over.

Fuck, he was good at this.

Emma closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to regain control. Her body felt electric, her clit throbbed with need. She was certain that _everything_ meant sex. Lots of dirty sex, meant to leave her strung out and sated. What kind of idiot turned that down? She suspected they'd make her beg for it in the end, tease her mercilessly, take dozens upon dozens of pictures of her aroused and pleading.

God help her, she wanted it.

"Okay," she whispered, so soft they didn't hear her. Louder, "Okay."

Liam appeared in front of her, kneeling at her feet. "Last chance to back out."

She met his eyes, raising her chin defiantly. "I'm in. Sir."

He kissed her knee. "Good girl." He maneuvered her in the big chair, putting her in a much more provocative pose. Her legs were spread, one foot on the floor, the other dangling over the arm. She scooted until her ass rested on the very edge, then leaned back, head nestled in the soft corner of the back. The position felt a little unnatural, especially since she had to arch her back, but she quickly realized that was the point. She inhaled sharply as Liam swirled a piece of ice over her nipple, the cold shocking her system. The nub hardened further, another jolt of lust stabbing her exposed core. Emma mewled softly, unable to keep quiet.

Liam watched her, careful not to touch her skin with his. It was a terrible tease, his pants growing tighter by the minute. He switched breasts, hungrily drinking in the way her stomach trembled. He had to back up so Killian could take his pictures, capturing the wrecked look on her face. Before she could calm, Liam ducked back in between her thighs, blowing cool air on her wet flesh. Emma jerked, hands gripping the arms of the chair.

"Oh fuck," she moaned.

"Hmm, the lass has a dirty mouth, brother," Killian said, adjusting himself.

"Aye, but I bet she's sweet." He drew another piece of ice through her sensitive folds and Emma gasped. "She's already wet."

"Bloody hell." Killian focused on her face as Liam teased her with the ice, preserving every ounce of pleasure. "Touch yourself," he encouraged. "Don't be shy."

Emma nodded dumbly, one hand gripping the back of the chair while the other fondled her aching breast. She plucked at her nipple, hips rolling into Liam's touch. Ice swirled over her clit, quickly soothed by a warm wet tongue. Her eyes flew open, Liam's dark head eye level with her cunt. "Oh, oh, oh," she breathed.

"I want to taste her," Liam growled. "She smells so good."

Killian touched Emma's chin, forcing her to look at him. Her green eyes were filled with lust, a deep need to be fucked rotten. "Are you ready, lass?"

She licked her lips and nodded. "Anything you ask. Sir."

"Straddle his face. I want to see you lose control."

They moved, Liam stretching out on the floor and stripping off his shirt for good measure. Emma got up on wobbly legs and knelt down, knees on either side of his head. Liam kissed her inner thigh, inching higher and higher until he could lick a long stripe through her slit. Her soft cry echoed in the room, hands balling on top of her thighs. Killian rubbed himself through the denim of his pants; she was too bloody arousing for her own good. He took more pictures of her, the elegant arch of her back, the pouty O of her lips as Liam wound her up, the hands on her breasts. He gave her some more ice, watching as she trailed it across her overheated flesh.

"Such a good girl," Killian murmured, following a bead of water down her chest. "You're exquisite."

Emma hardly heard him; she was lost in a haze as Liam ate her out. He was painstakingly thorough, never quite letting her fall, alternating between sucking on her clit and tongue fucking her dripping hole. When a hand touched her face, she turned into it almost mindlessly, sucking Killian's thumb into her mouth.

"Bloody hell," he cursed, cock twitching. "Such a naughty thing. Likes to suck."

Emma wrapped her fingers around his wrist and opened her eyes, locking them with his as she blatantly sucked on the digit. Her heart hammered in her chest; she knew he was as aroused as she. Liam kept her on the edge, mouth hot on her core, tracing nonsense with his tongue. She moaned around Killian's thumb, hoping to entice him into giving her his cock.

" _Fuck,"_ Killian cursed. He tossed the camera in the chair and jerked open his pants. They fell over his hips, halfway down his thighs but it was enough. Impatiently, he yanked off his henley and tossed it aside. Then he took himself in hand and stroked, letting Emma get a good look at him. "Is this what you want?"

"Please, sir." She opened her mouth and waited. He touched her lips with the swollen head; she kissed it briefly before opening again to take him in. Killian groaned; she was warm and wet, tongue swirling as he probed deeper into her mouth.

"Yes," he hissed, fingers weaving into her hair. She had it pinned and some of them inevitably came loose as he guided her mouth. "She feels so good, brother. Such a hot mouth."

Liam groaned, tongue still playing with her clit. His cock ached, yearning to be buried inside her. He slipped a finger inside her heat; she was more than ready for a good fucking. Sucking cock turned her on. Sliding in a second finger, he encouraged her to ride them, deftly squeezing her hip with his free hand. Emma mewled around Killian's cock, hips rocking faster. Killian tightened his grip on her hair, sinking deeper into her mouth, brushing the back of her throat. Instinctively she swallowed, earning her a satisfying moan from him.

"Fuck, just like that," Killian breathed. "Right down that pretty throat."

Emma breathed through her nose, her whole body beginning to tremble. She was so close to her climax, walls fluttering around Liam's thick fingers. "She's gonna come, brother," Liam warned, his voice a bit muffled. "Christ, she's close."

"Give it to her," Killian said thickly. "She's been so good."

Emma's fingers dug into Killian's thighs as she exploded, eyes squeezed shut. Liam sucked hard on her swollen nub, dragging out her high. She was lightheaded but Killian was relentless, blatantly fucking her mouth. He groaned loudly as he spilled himself down her throat, tears stinging her eyes. He rutted slowly until he was spent; when he slipped out, she gulped down air, her skin still tingling from her own high.

Liam slid out from under her, catching her as she swayed. Tenderly, he pressed a kiss to her temple before cradling her in his lap to catch her breath. They sat in the chair, the forgotten camera dangling from Liam's left wrist. "Beautiful sweet girl," he whispered into her hair. Emma smiled weakly, nuzzling his bare chest. He had to bite back a moan; he was still painfully hard, in need of relief.

Killian fixed his pants, then took the camera from Liam. He stroked Emma's hair, plucking out the remaining pins. It fell over the side of the chair in all its golden glory.

It didn't take long for Emma to catch her breath, between Killian's nimble fingers massaging her scalp and Liam's stroking her bare hip, it was all too easy for the first tendrils of arousal to curl in her belly. She kissed Liam's chest, the hair tickling her nose. "Lass?"

She said nothing, her lips otherwise occupied. Her tongue licked at his nipple; it stiffened under her ministrations. Liam inhaled sharply, adjusting her in his lap, trying to get her off his throbbing erection.

"Hmm, she's a needy girl," Killian observed. "Don't waste her, brother."

Liam groaned as she brought his hand back between her legs, letting him feel how wet she was. "I want to do a good job," she whispered in his ear. "The best you've had."

"Bloody hell," he cursed. "Sod the fucking job." He stood up, carrying her over his shoulder to the kitchen. He plopped her down on the center island, ass landing on the cold tile. Emma had no chance to breathe before Liam's mouth was hot on hers. She wove her fingers into his hair, tugging on the curls. He groaned, fumbling with his pants. Once he was free, he pushed her knees wide and sank into her, feeling her stretch around him. "Fuck."

Emma keened, clinging to his neck. "Oh god yes."

"Ugh, so tight," he breathed. "Does that feel good, lass?"

Emma nodded hard. "Yes...yes, sir," she panted. "Don't stop."

Liam laid her back on the tile, arms curling around her thighs. He took her with slow deep strokes, watching his cock disappear inside her. Killian couldn't resist the sight of her, skin flushed and damp, breasts bouncing with every thrust. He snapped picture after picture, enthralled by her. Liam turned her on her side, propping one leg on his shoulder, enabling him to go even deeper; Emma clawed at the tile, his cock hitting all the right places. She whimpered and begged, back arching as Killian played with her nipples.

"Please!" she cried. "Please, sir!"

"Not yet." He spun her once more, chest flush with the tile, pert ass in the air. He sank back in, groaning. "Such a delicious quim, brother. You must have her before we're through with her."

Killian grinned wolfishly. "I intend to. Perhaps if she's very good, she can have both of us."

Liam smoothed his hand over her ass. "Would you like that, sweetling?" His thumb brushed her puckered hole and Emma moaned. "Hmm, I think she would."

Emma shuddered, willing to do whatever was required to be rewarded thus. She sucked her lip into her mouth, savoring the thick slide of his cock in and out of her. She must be a sight, bent over the counter getting lazily fucked from behind. Well, she had wanted to christen the kitchen, hadn't she?

Liam gripped her hips, fingers digging into her soft flesh. "Still want to come?"

"Yes!"

He raised her right leg, propping it up on the counter. He bottomed out on his next thrust and they both moaned. "Love that you can take all of me," he growled. "So fucking hot." Emma's body was supple and firm, made for so many different positions. His fingers danced over her clit, giving her that little nudge she needed to shatter. Her screams bounced off the walls as she gripped him like a vice. He rode her through it, coming in three sharp jerks of his hips. He would never be over how perfect they were together. Every. Bloody. Time.

Emma's head lolled on the tile, momentarily dazed from her second orgasm. Liam kissed her sweaty back, murmuring praise. She hummed, unable to speak coherently. A whine escaped as he slipped from her, leaving her cold on the counter.

It was Killian who looked after her this time, taking her to stretch out on the couch. They didn't want to run her too hard, too fast; they had all afternoon with which to amuse themselves. He deliberately did _not_ clean her up, wanting some photos of her in all her wanton glory, skin marked by their seed. She mumbled a sleepy thanks and nodded off for a little nap.

Liam found his laptop; he wasn't going to bring it on this trip, but now he was glad he had. They uploaded the photos taken so far, marveling at the goddess they'd married. "She really could be a model," Liam said softly.

Killian nodded in agreement. "I'm glad she's ours though." They made two separate folders, each brother choosing their favorites. It was an eclectic mixture, reflective of their personalities. Killian wondered what Emma would think.

She woke up parched, mouth dry as cotton. She grumbled, limbs still heavy as she tried to stretch out the kinks.

"Hmm, there she is."

Emma blinked her eyes, her boys coming into focus. "Hey." Only it came out more like "ungh" which seemed to amuse them. She cleared her throat. "Could I have some water?"

"I'll get it," Liam volunteered.

Killian meanwhile knelt by her side. "How's my favorite girl?"

He was still bare chested, a very welcome sight. "Okay, I think. How long was I out?"

"Only about an hour or so. You earned a nap."

She touched his shoulder. "Couldn't be bothered with a shirt?"

"Why should you have all the fun, lass?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Still want to play?"

"I was hoping to use some of those toys in the bedroom," she admitted.

"I'm happy to hear that." Liam came back with a glass of water, which Emma downed greedily. She sat up, blanket wrapped round her, tapping the space on either side. They sat with her, brushing the occasional loving kiss to her bare shoulders or neck. She laid the glass aside and twined their hands with hers, content to enjoy the quiet. Just for a little while.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"May I ask a personal question?" Liam asked.

"Um, sure. What do you want to know?"

He squeezed her hand, hoping she didn't want to hit him after he asked. "That Neal bloke...was he your first?"

Emma tensed. "Why do you want to know that? Is this confess our sexual history time? Isn't it a little late for that?"

Liam flinched. "I was just looking at your rings and thinking about what you said before about having a family. You wanted one with him, didn't you?"

She felt her flash of annoyance drain away. "I was too young to know what I wanted. I'd runaway from my latest foster home. Met him trying to steal a car, a car he'd already stolen, if you can believe that. I thought he was skeevy at first, but he was nice and didn't have a family either. I thought...I thought he loved me."

Killian rubbed her arm comfortingly. He hated this Neal person. He'd never met the man and prayed he never would. Because if he did, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. Praying on a young girl like that. Unfortunately, Killian had an inkling of Emma's situation.

Emma sighed. "I lost my virginity in the back of the Bug. The one I have back in New York? That was the car Neal had stolen. He left it for me when I got out of jail."

Liam's heart broke for the girl she'd once been. She deserved better than that. "I'm sorry, love."

"It was terrible," she recalled with a dry laugh. "I wasn't even sure anything had happened until he collapsed on top of me. Gross."

Killian stifled a laugh. "Are you implying something about his prowess or his size, darling?"

Emma laughed too. "Both? I mean, technically, we only did it a handful of times. No condoms either. He said they bothered him. Bastard."

"What an utter wanker," Liam cursed.

"Anyway, I was a one night stand girl after that. Do you want a number?"

"Not if you don't want to tell us," Killian said.

"Twenty six," she said clearly. "Counting you two. But you guys were my first—and only obviously—threesome." She waited for one of them to speak, to look at her differently, but nothing happened. They just held her hands, Liam fingering her wedding band.

"That night was my first too," Killian admitted.

"Same," Liam confirmed.

"Well, we must have done it right if we're still here?" Emma joked. They laughed. "At least we're deviant together."

Liam shook his head. "Don't say that, Emma."

"I just meant that...I don't know."

"I knew the moment you fell asleep between us that things were different," Killian said quietly. "It was a lark at first, I think. A challenge. But seeing you like that, begging for both of us, your face as you fell over and over...I wanted to keep you."

"I knew you were unlike anyone I'd ever known," Liam continued. "Like Killian said...a lark at first. That was far and away the greatest experience of my life until then. I didn't know what I felt then, but I wanted to have you again. We agreed on that."

Emma smiled up at him, gently kissing his lips. "I'm so glad you found me." She glanced between them. "With us...I've never felt like this. It's so intense, even in the beginning. I'd had fantasies about having two men at the same time, but never like what we have. You guys threw me for a loop I still haven't recovered from."

Killian buried his nose in her hair. "While we're doing confessions...I was seventeen." He looked at Liam. "Remember Mrs. Travers two doors down?"

Liam's eyes widened in shock. "She was a married woman, Killian!"

"Was," Killian confirmed. "She'd divorced not long before, remember? Only four or five years older than me. Looked younger though, pretty. I'd helped her bring her shopping in and she rewarded me with a beer. Then a second and a third, one thing led to another and...I don't really recall most of it. Woke up later with my pants across the room."

Liam scowled. "Why didn't you say anything? She took advantage of you!"

"I was seventeen, you dolt! I avoided her after that, not that it was difficult. Mum was diagnosed not long after. No sense in worrying her. You were away at Academy, Liam."

Emma squeezed Killian's hand. "That's why Milah appealed to you?"

Killian sighed. "Perhaps. I didn't have time for mundane things like girls after Mum got sick. Mostly kept to myself, took care of her. Academy was a bit of acting out, I suppose you could say. Pranks with Will, Milah. Like I said, she really seemed interested in me and being so much younger than her I didn't know any better."

Emma kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He pulled her into a hug. It felt cathartic, getting that out. He hadn't thought about it in years. "Love you too, Emma."

Liam was still fuming, furious he'd missed this whole side of his brother's life. Another woman who took advantage of his kind heart. Liam dedicated his life to protecting his little brother and this was another way he'd failed.

"Don't do that to yourself, Liam," Killian scolded. "Don't blame yourself. Please."

"How can I not? You were used and I wasn't there."

Emma released Killian and brought Liam's head down to her chest. "Hey, we all had less than idyllic childhoods. You just as much as us. It's okay."

He held her by the waist, trying to heed her words. "I just hate to see either of you hurting," he mumbled into her chest. "You're my family."

She kissed the crown of his head. "You don't have to be strong all the time, Liam. Talking about the past helps put it behind us. Don't you think?"

"That's what the bloody shrink says," he complained.

"I know. He told me." She tenderly stroked his hair. The doctor had taken her aside early in their treatment, answered her many questions about how to help them get better. She found it helped her too. "Maybe the reason we work so well is that...all our broken pieces fit together?"

"Do you really think that?"

She kissed his brow, then Killian's cheek. "Do you know why I love you both so much? All I ever wanted was a home. Some place to belong, a family to call my own. A place to feel safe. I'm safe with you. That's why I stayed that first night in New York. Why I came to London. I was so tired of being alone, of always looking out for myself. You made me feel like I belonged with you."

"And now you do, Mrs. Jones," Killian said, sliding his arm across her shoulders. "This family may be unconventional, but it's ours. I wouldn't trade any moment that led us to you."

"Nor would I," Liam admitted. "I love you so much, Emma."

"Right back at you, Captain."

"So are you gonna fess up, brother? We told you ours."

Liam lifted his head and sighed. "It's painfully mundane. Had no idea what the bloody hell I was doing."

"How old were you?" Emma asked.

"Fifteen? Lass I was tutoring in maths."

Killian guffawed. "Betsy Kinder? That was your first?"

"You knew her?"

Killian nodded. "Sort of. More like knew of her. The tutoring program offered a few shillings for a couple hours work. Liam was trying to help Mum with the bills a bit, I think."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Aye, well, one afternoon we were working late, a Saturday I think it was. Technically, we weren't supposed to be there after hours, but it was the only time she could meet. Deserted school, pretty lass...she was quite forward if memory serves."

"No steady girl?" Emma asked.

Liam shook his head. "I was a bit too serious for that, love. I had a brother to look after."

"That explains how Clara got her hooks into you," Killian groused. "Bloody harpy."

"She wasn't always," Liam said sadly. "I really thought I loved her."

"You thought?" Emma said, surprised.

"Well, I met you, sweetheart. This last year has shone me what love truly means."

Emma flushed, still confused to how she did that. "So what did this Betsy look like? How was it?"

Liam blushed. "She was a brunette. Pretty brown eyes. And like I said, I didn't know what the bloody hell I was doing."

"That bad, huh?" She tapped them both on the thigh. "Well, clearly you two learned how to please a woman _somewhere_."

"And just what are you implying, lass?" Killian teased.

"That I should thank whoever it was because their efforts have not gone to waste."

Liam nuzzled her neck. "Perhaps it's just you, love," he murmured. "You make us want to try our hardest to please you."

"For the sex to be this good? Yeah, okay," she scoffed.

"Liam's right. Neither of us has had a lover that compares to you, Emma. You are one of a kind, our perfect mate."

Emma leaned over and kissed Killian's cheek. "Hmm, I like the sound of that."

Killian's fingers danced over her bare shoulder, sliding along the curve of her neck. "Perhaps we should put that to the test," he murmured, trying to capture her lips.

She hummed in agreement, quickly finding his and kissing. The kiss deepened almost immediately, Killian trying to haul her into his lap. The blanket impeded him, but Emma shoved it down so she could straddle his lap. "More...playtime?" she breathed, his mouth hot on her neck.

"Office or bedroom?" Liam asked.

"Office," Killian growled. "I've got plans for that."

Emma arched into his touch, a shiver racing down her spine. "What's...that?"

"By the time you're ready to sleep, love, you're going to need a very thorough _bath_. You're going to be utterly _filthy._ "

"Bring. It. On."

Killian patted her bum and reluctantly encouraged her to get up. Her legs shook a little; he and Liam shared a smile. Their wife was so easy to wind up. Liam held her hand to steady her, leading the way to the office. It didn't look that different from before. A few books, Emma's old glasses and a little gray pleated miniskirt lay on the desk top.

"This will be a little different, as you'll be wearing that very tiny skirt," Liam announced. "And the glasses. But nothing else." Emma nodded. Liam handed her the skirt to put on, revealing the large dildo underneath it. It had a sucker attached to the base so it could be stuck to any flat surface. Involuntarily her core clenched, nostrils flaring. She stepped into the skirt and zipped it on the side of her hip. It hardly covered her, which she supposed was the point.

Killian saw her reaction to the dildo and smirked to himself. If it wasn't one of them, Emma _loved_ being full any way she could get. He adjusted the settings on the camera, flipping it to black and white mode while Liam helped her to get ready.

"What is this, some schoolgirl fantasy?" Emma asked, setting the thick rimmed glasses on her nose.

"You are ours to play with," Killian reminded her. "Now sit on the desk."

She did, primly crossing her legs. Killian nodded approvingly; Liam handed her a book. It didn't take her long to catch on, posing in many suggestive poses with the book. Occasionally, Liam would move her, stealing a grope or three. She grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing. When she bent over the desk, elbow propped on the edge, he gave her ass a firm squeeze as she looked at Killian over the rim of her glasses. Liam plucked the book out of her grip and handed her another. She glanced at the text and her brows shot up. It was one of the ones from the bookshop...a _dirty_ one.

"Read it. Out loud," Killian said. "Up you get."

She scrambled back up onto the smooth surface, once again wondering if it had ever been used in quite this way before. She sat crosslegged again, excitement pulsing in her veins. "Any page in particular?"

"Surprise us."

She nodded and opened the book. She had to thumb through it before finding something that piqued her interest. She wet her lips and cleared her throat. "She couldn't explain what had come over her. This _need_ in her veins was new and disconcerting, confusing her. But she didn't dare ask her lover to stop. Instead, she fisted the sheet, hips bucking into his touch. The sharp slap shocked her; it hurt and she cried out. But, to her surprise and shock, the pain melted into pleasure, bone deep pleasure that she needed more of." Emma made a brief needy sound of her own; whoever the woman was, she knew precisely how that felt.

"Keep going," Liam said in a low voice. His eyes were glued to her chest, the pebbled nipples.

It was strange hearing _porn_ fall from her own lips, but she could see it was turning them on. Hell, it was turning _her_ on. "A warm tongue replaced the hand that slapped her dripping hole, causing her to arch off the bed. Her restraints held her down, restricted her movement. Coupled with her loss of sight, it felt like he was trying to overwhelm her, make her his slave for all eternity. 'Sweet like honey,' he said, his low growl making her clit throb. 'Gonna get my fill.'" Emma inhaled sharply, hand drifting her mound, trying to relieve the ache there.

"That's a girl," Liam murmured. "Don't be shy. Touch yourself."

Killian swallowed and went back to taking pictures, thoroughly enjoying the display. Emma's soft melodic voice caressed the utterly erotic scene, punctuated by her own sighs and moans as she stroked her slick flesh. The longer she went on the more pauses she had to take, trying to keep a hold on herself. "Don't come," Killian warned abruptly. "Not yet."

She let out a whine of complaint, but kept reading. The scene got even more erotic as the woman was plied with various toys. She couldn't help but recall the times her lovers had done similar things to her, teasing her until she begged to come, begged so long her voice became hoarse. Just as the woman was _finally_ allowed to climax, Liam snatched the book from her.

"Hey!"

"I see we need to remind you of who is in charge here," Liam drawled. "And what do you say?"

Emma frowned, frustration boiling her blood. "Yes, _sir_ ," she said petulantly.

"Good girl."

Killian picked up the dildo and made sure the suction cup was clean. He licked it and budged Emma out of the way so he could position it where he wanted. "Spread those sticky thighs, lass, and hop on. Slowly now. I want to enjoy this."

Emma scowled but did as he bid. She teased them and herself for a few moments, rubbing the silicone tip over her swollen bundle of nerves. The dildo was quickly covered in her arousal and she slid onto it easily. A moan tore from her throat; unlike some of her others, this one was comparable to her boys. She spread her knees wider, lifting the skirt so they could see better.

Killian raised his camera and began to stalk around the desk, taking still after still of her riding the fake cock. She didn't disappoint, playing to the camera, the pleasure evident on her face. Having them watch her fuck the dildo turned her on, made her wetter and slicker. Liam reached in to the stoke her clit and she groaned loudly.

Emma tossed her head, arching her back. Her hands skimmed up her belly to cup her breasts, pulling on the taut nipples. "Oh _god_ ," she breathed, sinking down, letting the dildo fill her. "Yes."

"Fuck, I love watching you," Liam murmured, bending down to lick her nipples. "Exquisite."

"That all you're gonna do, sir?" Emma breathed. "Watch?"

"You're not ready for both of us," Killian interjected, putting down his camera and his hand reaching up under her skirt to play with her ass. She mewled, the dual stimulation making her shiver. "At least not that way."

"Huh?" she mumbled, her brain's higher functions slowly disengaging as they expertly stroked her. Killian picked up some of her arousal and lightly rimmed her back entrance.

"I think we should mark our toy, don't you, brother?" Killian said, ignoring Emma. "She'd look even more glorious."

Liam nodded slowly; his cock strained against his zipper, eager to be free. "Aye." Emma was a wanton creature; she'd enjoy their seed painting her flushed skin. "Make sure you get pictures of her after."

Emma's moan went right to their cocks; they loved the sounds she made. She tried to regain her bearings when they temporarily released her, but the moment she opened her eyes, they were stripping off their remaining clothes. In less than a minute, both brothers were naked and lifting her off of her dildo. "What...?"

"Patience," Killian said. Liam peeled off her little skirt, while Killian dragged the high backed wooden chair forward and put the dildo there instead, ordering to get back on her horse. "Don't come until we give you permission. Fuck that cock like you mean it."

She bit her lip when she took it back in; if they weren't going to fuck her yet, she'd take what she could get. They stood on either side of her, slowly stroking themselves. A helpless moan tumbled from her lips; watching them masterbate in front of her was one of her weaknesses. She had so many and most of them were _their_ fault. "Please," she whimpered.

They grinned ferally, stepping closer. She rolled her hips, trying to maintain some kind of rhythm as she watched them. Her feet hooked into the rungs of the chair and she leaned forward a little, trying to both get closer and change the angle. "Oh fuck, _fuck."_

"That's it, darling," Killian coaxed, hand speeding up his strokes. "Show us what you can do."

She nodded, rolling her hips sensuously over the dildo. Her eyes flickered from one brother to the other, trying to soak in everything at once. When she looked at Liam, Killian would whine, forcing her to look at him. Their hips flexed, rutting into their hands, they were painfully beautiful. The only sound were their low moans and whimpers of need; Emma felt her climax build higher and higher. "Fuck...need...please!"

"Soon," Liam murmured. He hoped Killian was close because he felt like he was going explode. She was too sexy like this, blatantly getting herself off on the dildo.

"Now," Killian hissed. "Now, love." He watched as Emma let herself go, riding the dildo hard and fast, her skin smacking the wood of the chair. She was stunning and he could hold back no longer, coming with a shout of her name, his seed splashing thickly across her chest. Liam followed suit, a low grunt echoing in the room. Emma gasped, feeling the warm sticky seed strike her breasts and belly. She felt incredible, endorphins rushing through her veins.

She loved being theirs.

Chest heaving, she sagged and shivered, feet dropping back to the floor. Her boys were on their knees in a moment, peppering her skin and face with kisses. She kissed back as best she could, still catching her breath. "You are so bloody amazing," Liam murmured into her neck. "Love you."

"Pictures," Killian reminded him, still coming down from his own high. He pressed an earnest kiss to Emma's lips, then hurried to fetch his camera. He captured her sleepy sated smile, the mark of their possession on her perfect skin. As soon as he was finished, they took her to the bedroom; they could clean up the room and toys later.

Emma sighed and stretched out like a cat on the high bed. Vaguely, she heard one of them groan, but she was still too out it to know which one. Killian sat beside her on the bed, smoothing her damp hair back, pressing a loving kiss to her brow. She hummed happily, blindly finding his hand and squeezing. "How do you feel?"

Emma wet her chapped lips. "Pretty damn good," she replied softly. "You?"

He chuckled. "Just peachy. I think Liam's bringing you some refreshment."

"Oh good." Her throat was a little raspy from all that exertion. "Am I still all messy?"

His eyes drifted over her torso, still crisscrossed with their drying seed. "Aye. Does it bother you?"

"Nope." Her fingers slid over her belly, picking up some of the sticky substance and bringing it to her lips. "Hmm."

"Emma..."

"What?"

"Fuck, you're perfect." He'd never been with anyone so...sensual and willing to explore. In the past, sex was an itch to be scratched, nothing more. He suspected Emma was the same. But the three of them together seemed to be a perfect storm of want and desire, opening up an entire realm of possibilities.

She reached up and cupped his neck, tugging him down to her. He obliged, accepting her needy kiss. "Don't think we're done, Jones," she mumbled against his lips.

"We're not?"

"You promised me something, remember?"

"And what was that?"

"That I could have both of you if I was good. Haven't I been a good girl?"

"You've been a very good girl, lass." He circled her nipple with his finger, smearing cum over it, watching her body react.

She inhaled sharply, arching. Her eyes were riveted to the mirror above them. "Oh my _god_ ," she whimpered.

Killian followed her gaze, his breathing suddenly short. She was stunning, lips kiss swollen, eyes glazed over, legs falling open. He kept massaging her breast, watching her arch into him. Liam found them like that, three glasses of water in his arms. "Bloody hell."

"She started it," Killian said defensively.

"That I don't doubt," Liam replied. He sat the glasses down awkwardly before moving to Emma's left side. "Such a naughty girl."

Brazenly, Emma reached for his hand, placing it on her belly. "Play with me?"

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" he said, smirking down at her. "Still not satisfied, darling?"

"Not yet...oh god," she hissed, shivering at the rough pinch of her nipple. "More."

"She should drink," Liam said, swiping his fingers over her breast and bringing them to her lips. She sucked greedily, tasting their mixed seed on her tongue. "Fucking hell." It would be a little while before they would be ready to take her again, but they didn't mean their couldn't pleasure her in the meantime.

"Should we clean her up?" Killian asked, fetching her a glass. Emma sat up without prompting, her hand shaking slightly as she downed most of the glass. It was hard to focus with Liam's hand teasing the delicate skin of her hip.

"She's just going to get dirty again. We should put her hair up though."

She looked at Liam curiously. "Why?"

"Because this skin is our canvas, sweetling," he explained. "You see that paint? You're going to be covered in it."

"Oooh."

"Now be a good lass and finish your drink."

She did, then turned so Killian could pull her hair up. He piled it on top of her in a surprisingly neat top knot. Only a few wisps came loose, framing her face. Liam smiled at her, brushing her lips in a chaste kiss while Killian's teased her now exposed neck. She felt a warm bubble of joy settle in her chest; they never failed to make her feel loved and adored and treasured, no matter what they were doing. Gradually they maneuvered her onto her knees in the center of the bed, mouths and hands stroking her skin, front and back. She couldn't keep still, touching them in turn as they circled around her. Her skin tingled, her toes curled as they seemed to be everywhere at once, no part of her going unworshipped.

"You're quivering," Liam whispered in her ear, his hand stroking down her spine.

She wet her lips, trying to find words. "Love...when you touch. Both...it's...fuck, it's amazing."

"I think it's time, brother," Killian said, licking her nipple. "She's ready."

Liam reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the paint. He handed a couple of the bottles to Killian while keeping some for himself. Emma's skin was so pale and lovely, only marred by a few scars. He wondered where she'd gotten some of them, but had never asked. Like she said, they all had scars, not all of them on the surface. He loved her unconditionally, accepting that she loved he and Killian the same way.

"Don't fight it, sweet," Liam murmured. "Love the way you move."

"And all those sounds you make," Killian added. "Don't hold back."

She nodded dumbly, her body practically _humming_. She needed them to touch her, brand her as theirs. She watched through heavy lidded eyes as Killian poured a healthy dollop of blue paint on his hands, rubbing it over his palms and fingers. She gasped as he touched her skin, streaks of blue across her belly and breasts. Liam nuzzled her throat, drizzling deep purple paint down her spine. He massaged it into her skin and she mewled, fumbling to find Killian's mouth. She kissed him passionately, knees sliding wider to keep herself up right. "Oh my god."

Liam cupped her chin and turned her head. "Are you wet, Emma?"

She tried to nod but couldn't. "Yes," she breathed.

"Hungry for more cock?"

She whimpered. "Yes!"

"Patience." He laughed when she whined. "So fucking greedy."

She moaned as Killian rubbed gold paint over her nipples. "Don't care."

"She likes it," Killian said. "Insatiable, she is."

Liam grinned down at her before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Seeing her so wanton and open, desperate the pleasure they could give her was intoxicating. His cock was already beginning to stir, eager to give her what she needed so badly. Emma moaned into his mouth, hand sliding down his chest. She curled her fingers around him and began to stroke, hardening him in moments. "Fuck."

"That's the point," she sassed. "To _fuck_ me."

"Vixen," he mumbled. He moved out of her grip, though it nearly killed him. Liam took up a place right between her legs, squeezing red paint into his hands. He covered them well before pressing a hand to each of her ass cheeks. Emma groaned, pushing against his grip. "Mine. You're mine, love."

"Yes," she agreed. "Yours."

"And mine," Killian said, paint wet fingers sliding over her throat. He left a hand print there and on her hip, jerking her toward him.

"Fuck yes," she agreed, more fervently. Her right hand found Killian's erection, pulling just the way he liked. "God, I need it. I need both of you, so much."

She lost track of things, too many hands, too much touching. It didn't take long for all of them to be smeared with paint as the boys traded her back and forth, claiming her mouth greedily. The one not kissing her mouth, licked at her skin, tasting the riot of flavors there. Her core clenched over and over, needing to be filled. Her copious arousal dripped onto the ruined sheet; it was almost _too_ much.

"Please," she begged, her voice raw with need. "Please!"

"Love when she begs," Killian breathed.

"Take her," Liam said. "Fuck her while I get her ready."

Killian nodded, snatching a wet wipe from the nightstand. He deftly cleaned the paint from his cock, shivering at the cool cloth. He needed to be buried in her hot sheath. "Come here, darling." He laid back, encouraging Emma to straddle him. She did, body swaying almost like she was drunk. She was just high on the pleasure coursing through her veins. "Take me in," he coaxed, aligning her hips with his. "There's a girl."

"Oh thank god," Emma panted in relief. She was so ready that he slid in to the hilt, bottoming out. They both groaned as Killian pulled her flush to his chest, kissing her deeply. They rutted lazily, basking in the sensation of being joined after endless teasing. Liam watched them for a moment, then cleaned himself up, hands and cock, before grabbing the lube. He spread her cheeks wide—the paint there dry—and began to lick and tease. Emma gasped into Killian's mouth, Liam's warm tongue perfect. "Oh god."

"Hmm, such a sweet arse," Liam praised, rubbing his thumb over her hole. "You love being fucked here, don't you?"

"Yes, god yes," she moaned. "Please!"

"Soon," he promised. He coated her with cool lube, slowly working her open. She gripped Killian's shoulders, his cock stroking her insides perfectly, making her soft and pliant, relaxed.

"Such a sweet quim," Killian muttered, fingers finding her clit. "Feels so good, lass. Hot and tight."

"She'll be even tighter soon," Liam reminded him, sliding a second finger into her ass.

Killian groaned, feeling her body stretch so deliciously. "You love when we fuck you like this, don't you? Cock in both holes."

"It's so good," Emma hissed, pushing back against Liam's fingers. "Oh, oh, oh _god_. Need...fuck, I need to come! Please!"

Killian stilled his thrusts, rubbing her clit even faster. "Come for us. Squeeze me good, love."

Emma's broken cry filled the room, music to her lovers' ears. Killian had to bite his lip hard to keep from coming; she gripped him so tight. He pressed loving kisses to her damp forehead, whispering praise. Liam's cock twitched as he watched her fall; it took all his self control not to take her right then. They stroked her until she came down, her pants slowing. But Killian was still hard and thick inside her, his body shaking from the effort not to move.

"Please," she panted. "Claim me. Fill me up."

They picked her up like a rag doll; Emma whimpered at the loss of Killian. Liam lifted her back into his brother's arms, Killian holding her steady as she slid back onto his cock. She gave him a nod, arms tight around his neck as they suspended her between them. She felt Liam nudging her from behind, his lube coated cock pushing in so slowly.

"Ugh, so good," Liam panted. "So tight."

It was all she could do to hang on for the ride. Gravity pulled against her; their strong arms and hips the only things holding her up. Skin slapped against skin as they found a rhythm that had Emma squirming in pleasure. Having her this way was very intimate, only thin muscle and membrane separated them as they took her body. It heightened _their_ pleasure too, one pushing in as the other slid out. It was beyond words, beyond anything either brother had ever experienced with a lover before her. Her passion, her warmth, her desire...they drank her up like men starved, silently thanking every god they could think of that she was theirs.

"One more, lass," Killian gasped. "Can you give us one more?"

"Please," Liam echoed. "Feels so good when you squeeze us."

Emma mewled, drowning in sensation. She didn't know if she had another high in her; she was so wrung out already. But somehow, impossibly, she felt it build low in her belly. Their breathless praise made her _want_ to please them. A shaking hand found her swollen, too sensitive clit and she exploded, screaming her orgasm. Her spasming body dragged them with her, grunts filling the air as they pulsed inside her.

The trio collapsed in a heap on the bed, Emma utterly spent and exhausted. She moaned softly, her body almost _too_ sensitive to be touched. The boys frowned down at her, concerned. "Emma?"

"Just...need a minute?" She hated to ask, post coital cuddling was one of her favorite things. But it was too much for her. She'd lost track of how many orgasms she had, how long they played. It was _wonderful_ and _intense_ and _erotic_ but she needed some space.

They each pressed a fleeting kiss to her temple, whispering words of love. She hummed in appreciation, feeling the bed dip as they got up.

Liam used the shower first, reluctantly scrubbing her scent from his skin. The paint came right off, coloring the water black as the colors mixed together. His muscles burned a little from exertion but he pushed through it, worried about Emma. It was so easy to lose their heads with her; he never wanted to push her _too_ far, merely to slake his own lust. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his hips and exited the bathroom. Killian was there, sitting on the bed as far from Emma as he could, his face clouded with the same worry Liam felt.

"How is she?"

"Fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"You think we hurt her?"

Killian raised his eyes. "I think we...I don't know."

"Should we let her sleep?"

"Perhaps for a little bit. I'll go shower, then we'll wake her. She should get cleaned up and get some food in her before sleeping anymore."

"Good idea." It took Killian some time to shower; Liam watched over her. She stirred occasionally, making unintelligible sounds. For a moment, Liam thought she was having a nightmare of some sort, but then she settled down. He saw a ghost of a smile on her lips; he hoped she was happy in her dreamworld. It was dark outside; they'd been too busy to realize how late it was. His own stomach growled; dinner would be a good idea for everyone.

"Liam?"

He looked, Emma blinking at him. "Did I wake you, sweetheart?"

"No...why are you all the way over there?"

"You said you needed some space, don't you remember?"

She smiled sleepily. "Oh. Right." She scooted closer. "I'm feeling better, I think."

"Sure?" he asked, gingerly stroking her cheek. "We were worried, love."

She rolled her eyes. "You always worry."

"Hard not to when we love you so much."

She hummed. "It's really sweet. But I'm okay." She looked down at herself, still covered in paint. "I think I need a bath though?"

He chuckled. "Killian's in now. We'll get you cleaned up in a few minutes, then perhaps some dinner?"

"That sounds nice."

Killian emerged a few minutes later, water dripping from his hair. He was pleased to see Emma awake and coherent. He asked some pointed questions about her health and she indulged him. After a lifetime of having no one to care about her, she secretly loved that they worried so much. But she was always quick to nip such worry in the bud. She was tough, she could handle a _lot_. She wasn't even that sore, just tired. She made a point of walking to the bathtub under her own power.

"Why don't you two cook something yummy while I take a bath?"

Killian pulled her hair loose for her. "Grilled cheese?"

She laughed. "Maybe on the side? Surprise me." Just before they could leave, she tugged them back, plying them with sweet chaste kisses. "Love you."

"Love you too, lass," Liam replied.

Emma spent nearly an hour soaking in the hot steaming tub. The scent of their cooking wafted back toward the bedroom, making her stomach rumble. She scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair, wrapping up in towels before going to find a sleep shirt to wear. The scent of whatever they were making only got stronger and she padded out to the kitchen, famished.

"Something smells fantastic," she said by way of greeting.

"Have a seat," Killian said, pulling out the stool for her.

"Need some help?"

"Absolutely not," Liam said firmly. "Your job is to sit there and enjoy our meal."

"Yes, Captain."

"Feeling better?"

Emma sighed. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm not even that sore. _Really,"_ she swore. "Sometimes you two are worse than old women."

Killian hugged her from behind. "It's been quite a day," he pointed out. They'd had some heavy conversations _and_ intense sex. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. "Forgive us?"

She squeezed his hand. "Sure. It's nice that you worry. Just try not to overdo it?"

"Done."

"So what are we having?" she asked as Killian went back to his part of the meal.

"Moules marinières," Liam informed her.

"What's that?"

"Mussels and shallots, cooked in white wine."

"Hmm, sounds good." They didn't have seafood all that much, which was a bit surprising. Liam got her some wine, lips brushing her temple. She thanked him with a more passion filled kiss, then sent him on his way. Dinner was a casual affair, despite the French cuisine. As per usual, it was delicious. "Where'd you learn to cook so well?" Emma asked.

Liam blushed at her praise. "Job I had before going off to the Academy. Money was tight, so I worked at a fancy restaurant a few blocks from school. The chef took an interest and taught me a few things. I was hoping to learn something really good, show Mum. But I never got the chance." Between studying for the entrance exams, trying to keep his brother out of trouble and Catherine working herself, he didn't see his mother that often those last few months before he left for school.

"I didn't know that," Killian said.

"You were busy with football," Liam reminded him. "It's not a big deal."

"Liam," Killian began.

"You having a childhood was more important," Liam said shortly. "I made my choice."

"Stubborn arse," Killian complained. "I didn't ask you to do that for me."

"I know, but I did it. I'd probably do it again. Hard as it was...you're my brother." It really was that simple for him.

Killian nodded, even though he still felt bad. He locked eyes with Liam. "Someday you're gonna tell me all the things you gave up to look after me."

"What would be the sense in that? It's over."

"Because I have a right to know!" Killian declared. "Our wanker of a father gave you an impossible task, brother. You were just a kid." Every time he discovered something new, he wanted to punch Ioan all over again. Bastard.

"Hey, hey," Emma soothed, putting down her fork and taking a hand in each of hers. "Don't fight. Please?"

"Sorry, love," Killian said, contrite. "None of this is fair."

"No, it's not," she agreed. "But getting angry about it won't change it. Everything that's happened in our past helped us get here. Even if it hurt. I don't want to change anything that gets me here. Do you?"

Imagining a world where he didn't love her nearly choked him. "No, _no_."

"Okay. We'll deal with it as it comes along. Let's just focus on making our present and _future_ as happy as it can be."

He smiled mischievously at her. "Still think you won't be a good mum?"

She huffed but smiled. "Shut up and eat, buddy."

"Aye aye, Captain."

After they cleaned up (Emma insisted on helping, overriding their protests), they headed back to bed. The sheets were ruined, so they yanked them off and swapped them for a set of clean ones they found in the linen closet. Watching the boys make the bed was very amusing, they squabbled playfully, the earlier tension forgotten. It was such a domestic scene; she fell a little bit more in love with them.

"Up you get," Liam said, taking her elbow. She fell dramatically into the big bed, laughing. Then finally, _finally_ she got her cuddle. They talked and laughed until her tiredness became too much, the warmth and safety of their bed dragging her under. Liam switched off the light and they soon joined her in sleep, each with an arm curled around her possessively.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Greetings all! This was an interesting chapter to write; I actually thought there would be _more_ sex than there is. But sometimes, less is more? Anyway, if you're familiar with some of my other work, then you know I don't really shy away from the idea of period sex. If that grosses you out, then you might want to skip most of this chapter. Next time: we're off to Paris!

 **Disclaimer:** Hell no.

 **Chapter 13**

"Ugh," Emma groaned. There was a dull ache in her midsection that could only mean one thing.

She blinked open her eyes, surprised to find herself alone in the big bed. Another minute brought the scent of coffee to her attention, but it didn't make her feel better. She couldn't handle the bitter taste of it when she was on her period, not that it had stopped her before. However, since moving to England, she found tea was much better for her discomfort and cramps.

It took her another five minutes to muster the energy to get out of bed and shuffle to the bathroom. It was early, so things weren't that bad yet. She could move, even if she'd rather be in bed. Her job often allowed her the luxury of taking the four to five days off that she needed; it just wasn't good idea running after wayward jumpers when she was bloated, irritable and in pain. Drugs helped some, especially if she absolutely needed to work. But she preferred just curling up in bed and watching TV. Or sleeping. Sleeping was great.

However, this was their honeymoon and she didn't want to waste it. Time with her husbands was precious. She found her prescription from her new doctor and washed the proper dose down with water. Then she ran a very hot bath, hoping it would ease her cramps long enough for them to have some fun today.

"Emma?" Liam popped his head into the bathroom, a steaming mug in his hand. "I thought I heard you up."

She gave him a pained smile. "Hey."

His blue eyes filled with concern. He'd seen her like this many times in their year together. It never failed to pain him. It was so unfair. He laid the mug aside and knelt by the porcelain tub. "How bad?"

"Okay, I guess. The bath helps."

He kissed her brow. "Anything we can get you?"

"I know you made coffee but could I have some tea? In a little bit, I want to soak for a while."

"Of course. We're making strawberry crepes, if you're up to eating."

"Hmm, that sounds good. I think I can have one or two."

"Coming right up." Before he could leave, Emma cupped his chin with wet soapy fingers, then pressed her lips to his. He hummed against her, hand dipping into her hair and lightly massaging her scalp until she purred in pleasure. "Now that's a lovely good morning."

She smiled. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll have to do."

"Minx. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll be out there in a little while, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her briefly before leaving her to soak in the heat of the bubbly bath. When he returned to the kitchen, Killian was slicing strawberries. "Is she awake?"

"Aye, and soaking in the bath."

Killian frowned. He knew her cycle well enough to know what that meant. "How is she?"

"Okay, for now. She wants to eat after her soak."

"We can stay in today then." The bad weather had broken; they'd spent the last two days holed up in the villa, amusing themselves with board games, cards, reading, bad French telly. And plenty of sex. The bath was probably not _only_ good for her cramps, she had to be sore as well. Still, he wished she didn't have such a hard time. He'd been doing some research, trying to figure out if there was anything more they could do to ease her pain. It felt awful, just sitting around watching her curled up on the couch with a heating pad and a book to distract herself.

"I think we should let Emma decide. If she's up to it, we don't have to go far. Maybe a walk or a picnic?"

"Ground's probably too wet for that. You want her getting sick on top of this?"

"Of course not. We can use the back porch instead. Being outside would be good for all of us." Liam hated seeing Emma like this just as much as Killian did. Killian was simply less shy about saying so. Perhaps being so close to their mother made him extra sensitive about such things.

"Sorry, Liam," Killian apologized. "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine. Let's just make the next few days as easy as possible for her."

Emma emerged from the bathroom about a half hour later, dressed way down in some sweats, a camisole and one of Killian's plaid button down shirts. He smiled when he saw her, wrapping her up in a gentle hug. "Morning, love."

"Hey." She squeezed back, feeling better but still blah. Her hair was in a messy bun; she had no make up or anything.

"We made you tea."

She smiled up at him, then kissed him. "You guys are the best."

Killian helped her get settled on the stool, while Liam handed her a fresh mug. Normally, she'd make some sarcastic quip about them coddling her, but when she felt like this, she had to admit their doting was welcome. It was nice having people who cared so much about her welfare, having _family._ She made a point of sipping on the tasty peppermint tea, humming in appreciation.

"Up for a some breakfast?" Liam asked, preparing to pour the batter for crepes.

"Yeah, I'm actually hungry."

"The sun's out," Killian said, rubbing her back.

"Finally," Emma joked. "I was beginning to think we'd been teleported back to London."

He chuckled. "We've been watching too many bad science fiction films, love."

"No way! Watching cheesy movies with bad special effects is fun!"

Killian and Liam shared a smile over her head. She was so damn adorable over the simplest things. Some of that was surely down her troubled and neglected childhood. If they could bring some of that lost joy back into her life, then it was time well spent.

"Still," Liam began, "perhaps we could get out today? Just for a little while and only if you feel up to it, lass."

Emma pretended to think about it, sipping her tea. "I think I could handle a walk."

"Good."

"I feel okay right now," she said. "I think my new meds are really gonna help."

"We'll gladly stay home with you, Emma," Killian reminded her. "It's really no trouble."

"Tomorrow might be the worst. Second day always is." She blushed. "Ugh, you guys don't want to hear the gross details. Sorry."

Liam flipped his crepe, then handed it off to Killian for the strawberries as soon as it was ready. "Well, love, we do know your body pretty intimately by now," he said cautiously. "It's alright if you want to share. Or not."

Emma frowned over her cup. "How about when we're not eating?"

They laughed. "Agreed." Some teamwork from her boys and a lovely breakfast was laid out in front of her. They talked about some of the movies they'd watched over the last few days; at one point, Emma laughed until her belly hurt. She winced, breathing deeply until the cramp passed. When it was over, she tried to smile at them, not wanting sympathy. She'd been dealing with this since she was a teenager. She could handle it.

They cleaned up while she went to find some comfy shoes to wear outside. The rain scented air hit them as soon as they stepped outside; Emma sighed happily. "Better?" Liam asked.

She took his hand and threaded her arm through Killian's. "I just like the smell of the rain."

"Good thing you settled in England then."

She grinned. "Yeah." They stepped off the porch and down the trail that lead into the surrounding woods. "I dunno. I guess it's one of the few happy memories from when I was little. When I still lived with the Swans. I had little galoshes and a raincoat. Yellow, like Curious George? Did you guys have that?" They shook their heads. "Anyway, he was this monkey who lived with the Man in the Yellow Hat." She laughed at their confused faces. "I'll Google it for you later. My point is, the Swans would take me out in the rain, let me bounce around the puddles. It made me happy."

"That's...adorable," Killian said, smiling down at her. "Did you have pigtails as well?"

She let Liam go so she could smack his arm. "Watch it, buddy."

"I think you'd look cute with pigtails," Liam agreed.

"I hate you both."

"No, you don't."

"Shut up."

They merely smiled at her, kissing her cheeks indulgently. Emma rolled her eyes, but felt her cheeks get hot. Damn them for being so affectionate and wonderful, even when she was irritable. They were mostly quiet as they continued along the path, just enjoying being outdoors. Emma found that it did help a bit, being active. The doctor had told her some exercise would help; she hadn't believed it. Perhaps the next few days wouldn't be a total wash out after all.

They made plans to go back into Rouen the next day but as soon as Emma woke up, she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere. She felt terrible, knees pressed almost to her chin. She'd have kicked poor Liam out of the bed if it wasn't so large.

Somehow she managed to get out of it without disturbing them, hobbling to the bathroom. There she thanked every god she could think of for extra absorbent tampons, as she went through the disgusting business of discarding the used one and cleaning up before she could insert another. But even after washing up, she sat there for a long time, head in her hands as she tried to muster the energy to go back to bed.

"Emma?" came Killian's voice, coupled with a knock. "Doing okay in there?"

"Um, yeah. I'll be out in a minute!" Groaning, she got up, righting her pajamas. She wasn't wearing anything sexy or revealing; she felt like overstuffed cow at the moment. Killian was waiting for her when she opened the door. "Honestly, I'm okay."

"But not enough to go out?" he guessed.

She nodded sadly. "Sorry. I just feel yucky."

"It's quite alright." He pressed a featherlight kiss to her hairline. "Do you need anything?"

"My heating pad?"

"Back in a jif."

Emma crawled back into bed, where Liam was also awake, looking concerned. He spooned her from behind, offering what comfort he could. Grateful, Emma lifted his hand and kissed his palm sweetly. He murmured love into her hair and she sighed. Killian came back with the heating pad, plugging it in and laying it over her belly. He had to duck under the cord to lay beside her, kissing the pad of each finger. The gesture, usually so erotic, was painfully tender and sweet and tears welled in her eyes.

"Ugh, fucking hormones," she complained, blinking rapidly.

They chuckled, Killian swiping his thumb across her cheek. "Such a filthy mouth on such a beautiful lass."

"I don't feel beautiful."

"We think you are," Liam said, kissing the bare patch of skin that her oversized shirt didn't quite reach. "You always are."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true, you know," Killian agreed, slipping her hand into his. "Even now, you're stunning."

She laughed weakly, then moaned softly. She breathed through it, face relaxing as it passed. "I can take my meds in an hour or so. But I think I just wanna lay in bed all day. You guys should go have some fun."

Killian shook his head. "Not without you."

"But we won't be here much longer," she argued. "Next week, we'll be in Paris."

"Love, there's more than enough fun to be had in Paris."

"So much, we may not want to go home," Liam teased.

She laughed in spite of her discomfort. "Touristy fun or dirty sexy fun?"

"Both," the said together. "We have one of the clubs to visit, remember?" Killian added.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"You forgot?"

"Well, we've been busy," she said defensively. "Having plenty of sexy fun right here."

"Too right we have." Killian smiled, then kissed her, nibbling a little on her lower lip. "You're amazing, love."

"We'll stay with you," Liam said firmly. "Cater to your every whim."

"Only with a less happy ending," she joked.

"Hmm, we should do that again soon though. Or something like it."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

She rolled onto her back to she could see him. "No reason, I just..." She cupped his cheek, pride swelling in her chest. "I love you a lot, okay?"

He grinned, happy to have pleased her. "As I love you, Emma."

"And me," Killian said, kissing her shoulder.

"And you, Killian," she replied with a smile and a kiss. She stared at him for long minutes, her thumb stroking the scar on his cheek. "How'd you get this?"

He flushed. "It's embarrassing, lass."

"Please?" She liked that they could be close, talk about their pasts, even the painful parts. She didn't think this memory was painful, just something he was shy about confiding. "I promise I won't laugh."

"It's silly."

"How old were you?"

"Just a wee lad. I was playing with something I shouldn't of, Mum's slicer. I lost my grip on it." He pressed his palm to hers; it dwarfed her hand, something she always found attractive. She loved how strong and masculine her boys were. "My tiny fumbling fingers tried to catch it, but I wound up scratching my cheek instead."

She moved her hand slightly to the right, threading their fingers. "Did it hurt?"

"Aye, had blood running down my face. Mum thought I'd done something worse."

"I remember that," Liam said. "She thought you needed stitches."

"Wasn't quite that bad," Killian said stoutly. "But I did cry a bit."

Emma smiled, thinking of the tiny boy he must have been. Underneath his confidence and swagger, then was a very sensitive soul that she adored. Ignoring her pain, she leaned forward and kissed the thin scar. "There, all better."

"Thank you, love."

She settled back down and Liam traced the thick pale scar on her chest. "What about this one?"

"A burn," she answered quietly. "A bad one. A family I was with, one of the other kids, he..." She shuddered. "He liked me? I was thirteen or fourteen, he was older. He used to sneak into my room with a candle. He'd just sit there, watching me while I pretended to be asleep. I couldn't say anything, afraid they'd kick me out. I didn't want to go back to the group home, which was even worse. One night, some of it spilled when he got too close."

Liam's jaw clenched, furious on her behalf. "But he didn't..."

"No, no. The burn scared him, I think. I was sent back to the group home not long after. I had already started stealing, just small stuff. A pack of gum or some crackers. Nothing big. But after that, I started to realize that I needed to look after myself, because no one else would. Turns out I was good at it."

"You were all alone."

She squeezed his hand. "And now I'm not. I don't ever want to be that person again, Liam. I thought I was protecting myself, always being alone, never letting anyone get close. But now I see everything I was missing. You guys did that for me. Showed me how to love and be loved. I'm _better_ because of you."

"You were already perfect," he said fervently, kissing the back of her hand.

She laughed. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. None of us are. But we can work on it together?"

"Aye."

She yawned. "If one of you doesn't mind finding my medicine, I think I should take it, then maybe go back to sleep. I'm sorry I'm so tired."

"Nonsense. We'll be here when you wake." One got her a drink and the other her meds. After she washed it down, she settled in to sleep. Liam hummed a tune she didn't recognize; even from that she could tell he had a beautiful voice. It reminded her to suggest he take up music again. Maybe she could find him a guitar in Paris. But the thought became lost as her fatigue dragged her under.

They took turns watching over her, alternately showering or eating breakfast. Killian borrowed Liam's laptop and played around with the photos he'd taken a couple of days ago during their role play, adjusting the contrast or the brightness, or cropping them into a variety of erotic tableaus. Liam read, a thick tome on the history of the Royal Navy during the Napoleonic wars. For all his training, he'd never been in a war zone. The closest thing was the aftermath of the explosion, all the heat and dust and blood. In the weeks since, his nightmares had faded into nothing, therapy and Emma's love doing him a world of good. It was difficult, learning to accept that he couldn't protect everyone. Would it make him a better officer? A better man? He didn't know. He hoped so. His family deserved that.

Emma woke up again around lunchtime, still feeling icky. The meds took the edge off her pain, but she hoped a nice hot shower would help even more. "Wow, you're both still here."

"Where else would we be?"

"I don't know. Watching TV or something?"

"We managed to entertain ourselves. Need anything, sweetheart?" Liam asked.

She thought about it. "Do we have any ice cream? Rocky road? Or chocolate? I'd really like chocolate."

"I don't think there is," he said, frowning. "But let me check." He ran to the kitchen, groaning when he found there was no ice cream of any kind. He returned, looking apologetic. "I'll go find some, lass."

"You don't have to do that."

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Technically? Probably not. But I usually pig out on a pint of rocky road or chocolate during...this."

Liam smiled affectionately down at her, bending to brush his lips over her brow. "Give me an hour?"

"My hero."

He nodded again and went to pull on some socks. He fixed Killian with a look, not that it was necessary. Liam knew Killian wouldn't leave her side. Still, their shared concern for Emma made him feel better.

After Liam left, Emma moved to sit up. "I think I wanna take a shower. I'll be out before he gets back."

Killian watched her go, frowning at her discomfort. Ever the stubborn lass, she tried to hide it, but he could see it in the set of her jaw, her shoulders. He debated with himself, remembering exactly what the book had said. She'd spoken earlier of the "gross details" of her condition; he was sure that was another thing a shower could do for her, the feeling of being clean. Emma was the first woman he'd lived with (aside from his mother); logically, he knew what was involved, the various sanitary products. He'd even bought her some once when she'd run out unexpectedly. He wasn't shy about it.

He wouldn't be shy about this either. And if it helped her, all the better.

When he got to the oversized stall, steam was already pouring over the top. He could make out the silhouette of Emma under the spray, sighing in relief. Quickly, he stripped and pulled open the left door, stepping inside.

"Killian! What are you _doing?"_ Emma screeched. She didn't even think to cover herself, but she was _stunned_ that he just...walked in like that!

"Helping you with your pain, of course."

"Just how the hell are you gonna do that?"

"Don't you know what they say, love? Orgasms can ease cramps."

She scoffed. "They do not say that. Now get out!"

"I swear I read it in a very respectable journal," he promised.

Emma stared at him, nonplussed, watching the beads of sweat gather on his skin from the very hot water. Under her confusion, she was actually really touched that he'd gone to all that trouble to help her. But she'd feel...weird if he touched her _now_. Wouldn't she? "I don't know," she hedged. "Sounds, what do you say, 'dodgy'?"

Killian reached out, rubbing her shoulders. "Let me try? If you hate it, I promise I'll never bring it up again."

She couldn't help it, his tender touch relaxed her. "Okay." To her surprise, Killian didn't touch her at all. Instead, he reached for the soap, working some into a good lather. Then he began rubbing it into her skin, gentle but firm, paying special attention to her erogenous zones. She worried her lip between her teeth, biting back a soft moan. Killian urged her to lean on him, her soapy back to his chest as he played with her nipples.

"Feel good, lass?"

She sighed. "Actually, yeah. Don't stop." She could feel him getting hard, his cock cradled in the crease of her ass and she couldn't help but wiggle against him, her body yearning for his. Her pain slowly became something distant, almost removed from her, like she stood apart from it. It paled in comparison to the pleasure zipping under her skin.

Killian toyed with her breasts until her nipples were pebbled and tight, breathing deep to control his own arousal. This wasn't about him, this was about Emma and her pleasure. His hand trailed down her belly, with more soap, until he could cup her mound. Emma shook her head. "You don't have to."

"Hush, darling. I want to." He urged her legs a bit wider apart, his large hand sliding between them. Emma mewled as he touched her clit, lust gripping her. She needed him to touch her, to make her feel good. Killian didn't disappoint, nibbling on her exposed throat as he stroked her. She had to reach back and grip his hips, trying to hold herself up as he deftly thumbed her clit, whispering dirty things in her ear.

She trembled in his arms, her high so close. He kept going, urging her to let go, that he'd catch her. She climaxed instantly, wave after wave rocking her, Killian's strong arms holding her steady as she gave into it, whimpering his name. It left her breathless, weak kneed and he quickly sat her on the ledge of the shower, placing a swift kiss to her forehead. Emma watched through heavy lidded eyes as he detached the showerhead and used it to rinse off the suds from her body. The warm water hit her still sensitive clit and she moaned.

"Alright, love?" he asked.

She smiled, wrapping her hand around his wrist and guiding the showerhead back where she wanted it. Hissing, she let her head fall back against the tile, widening her legs. "Feels good."

"Still a wanton little vixen, aren't you?" he growled, finding her lips and kissing her deeply.

She broke away, giggling. "You were the one who prescribed orgasms for my condition."

"Is it working?"

She laid a hand over her wet belly. She couldn't tell just yet if it was the shower or the orgasm, but she definitely felt better. "Hmm, hard to tell. Maybe we should try it again?" She glanced down at his still erect cock, begging to fill her.

He didn't miss her wandering eyes. "Don't worry about me, lass."

She brought the showerhead back to her slit, then took him into her hand. "I understand if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that." He groaned as she pulled just hair shy of too hard. Trusting him to keep the showerhead steady, she got her other hand involved, slipping between his thighs and stroking the spot there. "Fuuuck."

"Feel good?"

"Bloody hell," he panted. "Not...about...me."

"What if I wanted you to? What if I wanted you to fuck me right now?"

Killian shuddered, trying to maintain his composure. "Emma...lass...oh god..."

"It feels so good when you're inside me," she coaxed. "I want to come on your cock, feel you filling me up. Please, Killian?"

"Fucking _hell_ ," he swore. "You're just asking for trouble."

Her core clenched in anticipation, no pain anywhere. Just the pure lust she saw in his eyes. "Do it."

Killian threw caution to the wind, unable to stand her teasing, her pleading green eyes. Haphazardly, he hung the showerhead back up—he and Liam were going to use it on her at some later time—then yanked her up. Emma squealed in delight as he picked her up, legs going around his hips, trapping her between himself and the wet wall of the shower. His cock rubbed her core and she tried tilting her hips to take him in.

"Hang on to me," he warned. Emma heeded him just in time as he found the right angle and slammed home. And Christ, he was not prepared for how _good_ she felt. She was hot and slick, perhaps more than usual and he grunted as he took her, hard and fast.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emma cried. This angle made him feel larger somehow, hips jerking to hers. His chest hair scratched at her puckered nipples, driving her crazy with need. She started to meet him halfway, the wet slap of skin echoing over the still running shower.

"So fucking tight," he growled in her ear. "Shit."

Emma fused her mouth to his, the need to come warring with a desire to never stop. She relished every drag of his thick cock along her walls; she was so sensitive, she could feel every inch of him. He hitched her legs higher on his hips and she moaned loudly. "Fuck, there! There! Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!"

A handful of thrusts to the same spot and she was screaming, nails biting into his skin. The pain of it triggered his own climax, a shudder racing down his spine as he emptied himself inside her. He peppered her face with kisses, in awe of the woman he married.

Emma gripped his shoulders tightly, not trusting her body to hold her up. Killian mustered the strength to sit her back down on the ledge, his own legs threatening to give way. She held him close to her for a long time, ear pressed to his heart as she caught her breath.

"Feel better?"

She nodded; she felt amazing right now. It would probably wear off in a bit, but that didn't matter. "I think so. Thank you."

"Anytime, darling." They rewashed and stepped out, Killian first, then Emma to give her a little longer under the hot spray. She waited until the water finally got cold before shutting off the water and wrapping up in a towel. When she finally emerged, Killian was back in the bed, dressed in boxers and one of his Navy t-shirts. Liam was there too, waiting patiently. She walked over to him, sighing as he took her into his arms, hugging her tight.

"How do you feel?"

"A little better for the moment. Ice cream?"

"Rocky road _and_ chocolate."

She kissed him deeply in thanks. "Give me a minute to get dressed. Then we can all have some." She pressed another kiss to his lips. "Then maybe you could give me a massage?"

"It would be my pleasure." Liam smiled as she walked away, off to find some comfortable clothes. He wasn't a fool; he knew what they'd done. He'd never begrudged her the right to have sex with whichever one she wanted, whenever she wanted. Early in the relationship, it sometimes did stir a twinge of jealousy, but no longer. Liam was confident in Emma's love for him. That she truly did love them _equally_. It was an extraordinary thing, that her love was that boundless. It was one of the things that would make her an excellent mother one day. He smiled, imagining her belly round with child, _their_ child. The three of them. Somehow they would make it work.

Ice cream demolished and her body finally completely relaxed, Emma fell into a deep sleep. The boys headed out into the living room, allowing her to rest. "Are you happy?" Killian asked abruptly as they moved into the living room.

Liam raised his brows. "Is that a rhetorical question, brother?"

"Possibly?"

"Are you asking because you had sex with Emma this afternoon?"

"No! I mean, yes, we did, but...that's not why I'm asking."

"Of course I'm happy, Killian. I know we've spent a lot of time figuring out how this relationship was going to work, but we're in a good place. I love her. You love her. She loves us, for some reason."

Killian laughed. "Barking mad, if you ask me."

"Or the most wonderful creature either of us have ever met."

"That too. She reminds me of Mum."

"You would know. You were her favorite."

"Oh come on, Liam. She loved you. She was so proud of you, off to the Academy and everything. She told everyone she knew that her oldest boy would be in the Queen's Navy."

"She did?" Liam had never known that.

"Of course she bloody did!" He hopped up, hurrying to the kitchen to get them both beers. "You were the Captain and I was just the footballer."

"I hate that you had to give that up."

"Like you had to give up music? I've kicked a ball around plenty since then. Have you even looked at a guitar?"

Liam hung his head. "Not really. I don't even know why." He could try to rationalize it and say he'd been busy in the years since graduating. And he had been, as Liam moved steadily up the ranks, Killian in his wake. The truth was it hurt too much. He'd loved music so much; he was devastated when he had to quit his lessons. It was the first thing he'd lost due to Ioan's faithlessness, the symbolic move from child to adult, at far too young an age.

"Maybe you should give it a try," Killian encouraged. "You were good, if I remember. I think Emma would like to hear you play."

"Christ, I'd just embarrass myself."

Killian sat down his half drunk beer. "Be right back." He dashed back to the bedroom, snagging a leatherbound journal from his suitcase. When he returned, he thrust it into his brother's hand. "Remember when Emma asked what we'd be doing if we weren't in the Navy?"

Liam nodded, vaguely recalling that conversation. It wasn't long after she first came to England. Just what was his brother getting at? "What's this?"

"That night, I said I'd play football and when that didn't work out, a writer." He scratched behind his ear. "Emma got this for me, after we got home from hospital. I've been...jotting things down. Nothing solid yet, just some ideas. And I think I'd like to try it."

Liam hesitated to look through the notebook, but Killian nodded. He gave it a glance, noting that Killian's idea of "jotting things down" was a bit of an understatement. There were several pages filled with whole paragraphs, which he didn't read too closely. Those were Killian's words, his creation and Liam didn't want to critique it. That wasn't his place. For what felt like the hundredth time, he was in awe of his little brother's bravery.

"What I'm getting at, Liam, is that you shouldn't be afraid. If you still have that passion, you should go for it. Emma and I are here for you, you know."

Liam closed the journal and handed it back. "You really think so?"

"Do you want to be in the Navy _forever?_ I know we've managed to save some money, but we want a family. Buy our home. The Navy's done a lot for us, I'll be the first to admit. But I've never been as attached to it as you."

Liam shrugged. "I like the order of it. The structure. Not sure what else I'd do with myself."

"Maybe you could start with a hobby then."

He chuckled. "Perhaps." He looked down at his fingers, flexing them as if trying to recall how the guitar felt in his hand. "I'll think about it."

Killian laid the journal aside and took a long swig of his beer. "Where do you think they'll send us?"

Liam plucked at the wet paper on his bottle, slowly peeling it off. "No idea. We've been out of the loop, unless you've heard something from Will." They'd only been gone for a little over a week, but the government seemed to be no closer to discovering who had bombed one of the most famous buildings in London.

"They're still in the IO, chasing ghosts, according to Will." Killian had gotten an email from his friend shortly after they arrived in France, congratulating him on his marriage and cursing him for having it so soon. Will liked Emma, even if the nature of the trio's relationship were still a bit of a mystery to him. Will had been there for Emma all through the bombing; Killian was still trying to find a way to repay his friend for that.

"Perhaps it wasn't a recognized group."

"Will thinks they'll be home soon, but I'm not convinced." It was one of the things he was working out in the journal, the desire to get revenge one the people who had hurt him and his brother, all the others. Part of him wanted to do what he'd been trained to do, serve on a ship, find the bastards and rain hell down on them. But doing that meant leaving Emma and that was something he wasn't still sure he could do. He wasn't wired like Liam, duty above all else. However, Liam was coming out of that hard shell, slowly but surely. Emma was their life, their home. Killian felt more at peace now than at any other point in his life. Like he'd finally figured out where he belonged.

They moved on to less fraught topics, like Paris. It had taken some searching to find a suite suitable to their needs, in and out of the bedroom. They wanted to make this trip memorable, even if they decided to return in the future. On the whole, France seemed to be much more forgiving about their lifestyle than London. Although, it surely helped that no one really knew who they were. The relief of not being followed by paps was palpable, every time they left the villa.

* * *

Emma stretched and yawned, wondering how late it was. She felt good, no pain, no discomfort; her ordeal was over. The boys were amazing as usual, Liam giving her special lower back rubs twice a day. She was surprised how much it helped; it allowed them to go out, enjoy the weather. Yesterday, they drove to the coast to see the Normandy beaches, visit the cemeteries. It was a solemn visit, Liam in particular quietly moved by the hallowed ground. Emma's only experience had been watching _Saving Private Ryan_ years ago, but even she could feel the power of the place. She stared out at the ocean for a long time, wind whipping around her, tangling her ponytail. She couldn't help but think about her boys in that kind of warzone and it _hurt_. What if she never saw them again?

Killian had to gently guide her away, bring her back to him with sweet kisses. She clung to him—and Liam—a little tighter that night, offering a silent prayer that they would always be safe.

But now they were gone.

She opened her eyes just to make sure and yes, the bed was empty. She rubbed the sleep away, grumbling as she moved to get up. She didn't smell coffee, but she did hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Emma snatched a hair tie from the nightstand to pull her hair into a messy bun as she headed in that direction.

"What time is it?"

Liam smiled at her. "Morning, love."

She made her way over, standing up on her toes to kiss him. "I missed you."

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. Back to normal." To prove her point, she wrapped herself around his sturdy torso, inhaling his scent. The cotton of his t-shirt was soft against her cheek and she nuzzled him affectionately.

Liam hummed, warmth spreading through him. He'd missed this the last few days, even though she was right here all the time. He kissed the top of her head as he continued to work on the French toast he was making. She seemed to have no inclination to move, so despite the awkward angle, he didn't make her. When he felt her fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers, he groaned. "Emma..."

"What?" she asked coyly. She'd been without him for more than four days and he was _right there_ smelling heavenly and being all domestic and just plain _hot_ in his sleepwear.

He sighed. "Believe me, love, I am fully in favor of..." Her hand slid fully under his shirt now, fingers skimming up his spine. "God, I missed you."

"Me too. So what's the problem?"

"We've got...plans today, lass. One more excursion before we leave for Paris."

"So we can't have a quickie first?" She got bolder, both hands sliding into his boxers and squeezing his firm ass. "I want you."

"Bloody hell." He turned the burner off and dropped the spatula. Liam crashed his lips to hers as he picked her up and sat her on the counter. "So bloody impatient."

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her head to give him access to her throat. "I'm always horny after," she reminded him. "Where's Killian?"

"Gone to get the car ready," he said, sucking on her pulse. Emma mewled, weaving her fingers into his curls. She loved them, but he needed a trim.

"Ready for what?"

"Our plans," he said cryptically, grinding his hips against her heat. She rocked against him, quick and eager, so needy for his touch. He craved her. "Please tell me I can have you."

"Yes, yes, please," she panted, dragging his lips back to hers and kissing him hard. "Fuck me, Liam."

He yanked roughly on her shorts, Emma raising her hips to help him get them off. He tested her readiness with a finger, moaning at how wet she was already. "Love how wet you get for me."

"Ugh," she whined, trying to grind against his hand. She wasn't in the mood to be teased; she needed to feel him inside her. Her hands flew to his boxers, shoving them down and grasping his cock. "Get in me already, Captain."

That snapped his control. He pushed her knees apart and dragged her to the very edge of the counter. He let her guide him to her, her fingers the last thing he felt before being enveloped in her tight sheath. Their groans bounced off the tile and marble as Emma locked her ankles behind his back. They kissed passionately, tongues entwined, hands wandering as he rode her steadily, bottoming out on every drive of his hips. She was hot and wet around him, tightening her legs so he couldn't leave her. He had to take her with short hard thrusts, angling his body so he hit her g spot. Emma cried out, back arching, begging him for more. He obliged her, moving faster, fingers finding her swollen clit.

"Don't stop! So close," she gasped, her high coiling low in her belly.

"Missed you so fucking much," he breathed, forcing her legs higher. She gripped his shirt for dear life, coming with a silent scream, her walls rippling along his length. She felt it all the way to her toes, the breathless high they'd perfected over the last year. Liam fucked her through it, drawing it out until she was quivering, chasing his own climax. The pressure burst, thick spurts of his seed coating her insides. He clung to _her_ , foreheads pressed together as he finally went still.

Emma panted for air, stroking his back. The cotton was damp with sweat, the scent of sex filling the kitchen. "Needed that."

He chuckled dryly. "Hmm." He found her lips, the kiss sweet but passionate. "Love you."

"Love you too." She cupped his cheeks, lips back on his. She just wanted to bask in being able to kiss her husband for a little while.

Killian found them still in the kitchen, casually making out. He smiled; clearly, Emma was feeling better, which boded very well for their excursion. It was their last day in Normandy; the weather was a little warmer than usual. It would be a crime to waste it. He cleared his throat lightly, signaling them to his presence. Emma flushed, breaking their kiss to peer over Liam's shoulder. "Hey."

"Having a good morning, love?"

She grinned. "Yeah, actually." She glanced at Liam affectionately. "I'm feeling a lot better. I just missed my boys."

"Well, we can't have that."

Liam kissed her throat tenderly, then pulled away, righting his clothing. He went to restart breakfast, giving Killian the chance to say good morning properly. Emma smiled as he stepped up to her, lips quickly descending on hers. She still tingled from Liam's kisses and that only intensified as Killian plundered her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, enjoying the faint minty taste of toothpaste on his tongue.

Killian rubbed her back. "Everything ship shape, darling?"

"Thank you both for staying with me."

"It was our pleasure, love." His fingers traced the rising bruise on her throat. "You were missed."

She blushed. "I missed you guys too." Their tryst in the shower had been a one time thing; she was surprised it worked as well as it did. But since Liam couldn't—or wouldn't, neither of them asked him—participate, Emma thought it best to not repeat it. She kissed him again, letting the happiness settle into her bones. She loved them both so much, and this life they were building together.

"Coffee or tea, love?" Liam asked.

"Coffee, please." She smiled up at Killian, coaxing his lips back to hers. He hummed against her, shivering as her wandering hands slid under his shirt.

"Emma."

"Hmm?" She kissed a path down the column of his throat, wondering if she could convince them to stay in today. A lazy day in bed with her husbands—preferably naked—sounded like heaven after the discomfort of the last few days.

Gently, he stilled her hands. "Devious minx," he muttered. "Once not enough?"

She looked up at him through her lashes, a sexy smirk on her lips. "Is it ever?"

It was more than enough to get his blood pumping, but they had a plan, a fantasy of sorts to fulfill. "Later," he promised. "You'll have everything you can handle, I promise."

"Oh really? And just what did you have in mind, sailor?"

He rested his hands on her bare thighs, drawing circles against her skin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You know I would."

He chuckled and lowered his lips to her ear. As he explained how they were going to spend the day, Emma shivered and sighed, lip drawn between her teeth. She could already picture it in her mind, his low sexy growl painting the perfect image. It stole her breath and she had to wait several minutes before she could enjoy the breakfast that Liam was preparing for them.

The meal went by in a blur as they teased and flirted, reveling in the sheer joy of being able to indulge themselves. Given how horny she still was, she considered it a miracle they actually finished the meal. She hurried to dress for their day trip, a cute yellow sundress that was perfect for the last truly warm day of the year. By the time she was ready, the boys were too, looking scrumptious in jeans and button down shirts, white for Liam, red plaid for Killian. How did she get so damn lucky?

"Ready, lass?"

"Let's get out of here." If they didn't leave now, she might just drag them back to the bedroom instead.

"You look beautiful," Liam murmured, pressing a hand to the small of her back.

"Flattery already?" she teased. "Trying to get lucky, Liam?"

When they reached the tall SUV, he pressed her to it, arms on either side of her head. "All this skin...it's distracting."

"Good thing Killian's driving then."

He ran a finger along her collarbone, then bent down to kiss her. She laid her hands on his broad chest, feeling his slightly faster than usual heartbeat. Both Jones brothers were passionate, amorous men; she loved that about them. But this was Liam making out with her against the car, in full view of whoever happened by. _She_ did that to him, got him to relax his precious control. Killian starting the car brought them back to the present, and Liam stepped back enough so she could climb into the vehicle. He joined her in the back seat, arm curling around her possessively.

Killian caught their eye in the rearview mirror. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Do you remember the first time we were in a car together?" Liam whispered in her ear as Killian pulled out onto the main road.

Emma swallowed. "Yeah." The night they met, Liam drove them to their hotel while she and Killian put on an erotic display in the back seat. She recalled the look in his eyes as she orgasmed, the intense lust as he barked orders for them. "What about the day I arrived in London?"

Liam groaned. "We couldn't wait." The drive back from the airport had them piled in the back of a black cab, a blanket in her lap as they finger fucked her to climax. She was gorgeous and wanton, so eager for their touch. "We missed you so much, love."

"Me too." She turned her head and Liam seemed to read her mind, crashing his mouth to hers. She mewled into the kiss, the ache building between her thighs.

Killian snatched glances at them in the mirror, trying to stay focused on the road. The first night he hadn't given much thought to how Liam felt upfront while he got to touch their companion, bring her to orgasm. If it was anything like _this_ , then he was very impressed with his brother's control. They headed north into the countryside, devoid of people aside from the odd small farm. He was searching for the perfect spot for their tryst, somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed for long hours so they could ravish her properly.

Only it was a lot more difficult than he anticipated with his cock straining at attention. And that was just _listening_ to the hot and heavy make out session going on in the back seat.

Emma threw caution to the wind and climbed into Liam's lap, straddling his thighs. She slipped her fingers under the collar of his shirt as she kissed him again, tongue stroking his. Anyone driving by would probably see them clearly, but she didn't care. It was difficult to care about anything but the way Liam's hands felt on her skin as he inched under her dress.

"No knickers?" he breathed. "You are a naughty girl."

"Just like the first time," she reminded him. He kneaded the globes of her ass; her eyes fluttered shut. "God, that feels good."

Liam tugged on the top of her dress with his teeth, exposing more of her skin. He nudged the fabric down until her breasts were exposed, mouth latching onto a pert nipple. The straps of the dress cut into her biceps and Emma hastily peeled them down, allowing the fabric to pool at her waist. "I've never...fuck...had sex in a moving car before," she breathed.

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed from the front seat.

Liam snaked a hand between her legs, groaning at how slick she was. "She's fucking soaked, brother."

"We're stopping soon," he muttered. "Don't fuck her without me."

Emma moaned, secretly enjoying them bickering over her. She thought it was insanely hot. "Please," she whimpered. "Anything, just touch me. Please."

Liam growled and turned, laying her out on the backseat. He loosened his pants and stripped off his shirt. "Spread your legs," he commanded softly.

Emma did so without hesitation, propping her right foot up near Killian's headrest. Liam groaned at the sight of her pink and spread for him, arousal glistening in the sunlight. It was a tight fit but he managed to bend, fingers spreading her further, lips caressing the delicate skin of her inner thighs. "Oh yes, yes," she gasped, stomach clenching in anticipation.

"That's it, sweetheart," Liam breathed, blowing cool air on her damp flesh. "Let Killian hear you."

Her keening gasp echoed in the SUV, his mouth descending on her at last with long strokes of his wicked tongue. She stopped trying to be quiet, her soft cries and moans and mewls filling the car. He paid special attention to her clit, scrapping it with his teeth, sucking it between his lips as he rimmed her entrance with a fingernail. She bucked against his mouth, already so turned on that she was on the verge of climax. Her thighs quivered and shook, her body coiling for release...then he took away his mouth, leaving her to scream in frustration.

"Patience," he scolded, kissing her shaking thigh.

"Screw patience!" She just wanted to come over and over until she couldn't any longer, didn't he get that?

Liam lowered her legs and crawled between them, grinding his erection against her sensitive flesh. "Do you know how badly I want to fuck you? Right now, while Killian watches, make you scream? Then I'd give you to him, to do as he likes." A roll of his hips made her whimper and whine, more than ready for the sinful pleasures he promised. "Would you like that, lass?"

Emma pushed her hips up, taking whatever friction she could get. "God yes. Need you both so much."

Abruptly, the car came to a stop, Killian shutting off the engine. He'd driven them off the beaten path, down a little used dirt road and up a short rise, away from any sign of civilization. More than secluded enough for their purposes. His hands flew to his pants, yanking them open to relieve the pressure. "Fuck, just take her," he ordered, hand curling around his cock.

Liam hauled her down the seat, pinning her arms above her head. Emma nodded hurriedly, laughing breathlessly. It took him a couple of tries to find the right angle, but then he was there, sliding in deep, stealing her breath. "Oh my _god_."

"Did you want this?" Liam muttered in her ear. "That night? Would you have let Killian fuck you in the car?"

She nodded hard. "Yes! Yes, I...oh...wanted him, wanted you to hear us. So fucking hot, Liam."

"Shameless," he growled, rocking into her steadily. "Shameless, wanton and _ours_."

Killian groaned, aroused to the point of pain. He needed to bury himself in her cunt, feel her tight wet walls stroke his cock. He turned, peering over the headrest; Emma was stretched out on the backseat, dress around her waist, fingers gripping the doorhandle, a look of sheer ecstasy on her face. Liam suckled at her nipple as he fucked her, her back arching under him. Her eyes snapped open and found Killian's, breath hitching at the lust and need she saw there. Her core clenched involuntarily, anticipating _him_ filling her up soon.

"Fuck," Liam swore. He braced her left leg on his shoulder, sinking even deeper inside her sweet depths. In moments, she began to flutter, the telltale sign she was close and he sped up, grunting as she cried out in pleasure. She _did_ scream his name as she fell, knuckles white on the handle as she shuddered. Her climax triggered his, hips stuttering, once, twice, then finally going still as he emptied himself in her.

She was drenched in sweat, short of breath, Liam pressing her into the seat and she felt incredible. Letting go of the handle, she ran her fingers through Liam's hair lovingly and kissed his temple. "Thank you," she said softly.

Liam raised his head, briefly kissing her lips. "Someone's waiting for you."

She smiled, sighing as he moved to let her up. She got to her knees, finding Killian on the other side of the seat that divided them. He reached for her and she grasped his hand, letting him pull her close. Without a word, his lips slanted over hers in a slow passion filled kiss. She felt that familiar zing slide down her spine; they'd been interrupted before, they wouldn't be now.

"So bloody amazing," Killian whispered against her lips, hand in her hair. "Do you know how hot that was, sweet?"

"Hmm, you love to watch."

"And you love to be watched."

The seat frustrated her; she wanted to feel his skin sliding against hers. She thought about trying to climb over the seat, but Liam opened the door and went to lower the backseat, creating a makeshift bed for them. He laid a blanket down over the rough backing of the seat; earlier, Killian had loaded the blanket, some pillows and a small back bag. Liam didn't know what was in it, but he suspected his brother had chosen some toys for them to play with.

"Take off that dress," Killian said. "I'll be there in a moment."

Emma grinned, crossing her arms to peel off the wrinkled dress while Killian jumped out of the driver's seat and hurried to the back of the car. Once they were all nestled in the back, they closed the back door with a thud. Emma stretched out on the blanket, her hand sliding up Killian's body as he knelt over her. "As much as I like this," she said slowly, "I really need you naked."

"Your wish is my command." He laid out beside her, letting her strip him at her own pace. She kissed down his chest as she opened his shirt, moaning as he massaged her scalp. She paused, flipping her hair away from her face.

"That means you too, Liam," she said, glancing over her shoulder. "This is definitely a naked party."

He chuckled, his shirt already half open thanks to her. He took his time, knowing she'd play with Killian for a bit. Having had her twice in as many hours, he was content to relax and give Killian some time.

Emma turned her attention back to Killian, peeling the plaid from his shoulders and tossing it aside. His jeans were already open and she smirked, a fingertip tracing the length of him. "Enjoy the show?"

He groaned, hips flexing into her touch. He'd been without her for too long, he craved her touch. "Very much, love."

"You've been so patient," she purred, rubbing her cheek over his shaft. "Such a good boy."

He moaned, louder this time; he loved pleasing her. Making her happy was all he ever wanted and loving them both made her happy. _"Emma."_

"God, I love when you say my name like that." It made her feel like she was his whole world, like he needed her more than he needed air. She licked the length of him, tongue teasing the sensitive swollen head. He bucked up into her mouth and she went with it, eager to make up for the time they lost. Every downward bob of her head took him deeper into her mouth, penetrating her throat. Killian bit his lip, back arching as she sucked him down over and over and over. She released him with a pop when he started to shake, all too aware of his breaking point. She slid the denim down his legs as he panted for breath, his face looking completely wrecked.

She hardly got the denim free and then he was on top of her, dragging his cock through her sticky wetness, making them both moan. "Already?" he growled.

"Told you," she said, running her fingers through his dark locks. "I need both of you." She pulled him down for a needy kiss. "And I wanna ride."

"Fuck, I love you," he groaned, kissing her hard. He rolled them over so he was on his back, Emma sprawled across his chest. She kissed him, slowly, languidly, relaxing into him as his hands roved over her body. His cock lay trapped between them, hard and smooth, and she scooted up so she could rub herself on him.

"Oh shit," she hissed, the hard ridge of him stroking her clit. "Ugh, that's so good."

All he could do was watch her, revel in her so blatantly using his body for her pleasure. He could be aggressive and commanding in bed when it suited him, and before Emma it was what he did. It was the antithesis of how he was with Milah, where he gladly let her lead, mostly because he had little experience. But Emma allowed him to indulge in both, because _she_ was both, able to take and receive, submit and dominate. It was so bloody freeing, like he was finding the missing pieces of himself. Found them and handed them over to golden goddess astride him, trusting her to look after him and his heart.

"Gorgeous," he breathed, hands sliding up her thighs. "Let me see you come, darling."

Emma nodded, hands braced on his chest. She ground over him with slow circles of her hips, her eyes closed in bliss. Killian reached up and plucked at her nipples and she gasped, clit throbbing instantly. "Yes, yes, yes!" she cried, hips erratic now, hair falling in a thick curtain around her face. "Fuck."

Killian sat up and brushed her hair away so he could kiss her deeply. "Need you, need you _now_ , sweet."

Dazed a little, she nodded and lifted her hips. Christ, her cunt was still spasming as he entered her, he had to breath deeply to maintain some semblance of composure. Emma stretched her legs out behind him, allowing him to sink even deeper inside her. He felt so good like this, thick and long, every little push up hitting a slightly different angle. "Oh, oh _god_."

"Fuck," Killian swore. She was so sensitive, so fucking responsive, so _tight_ around him; he didn't know how long he would last. "So good, always, ugh."

"Move," Emma pleaded, arching her back. "Need to feel it."

It took them a few awkward thrusts to really find a rhythm, but once they found it, Emma felt like she was on fire, the flames rising higher with every jerk of his hips, his mouth and hand on her breasts. Nonsense spilled from her lips, she wasn't even certain there were any actual words, just needy wanton sounds as she tumbled toward yet another orgasm. Killian dropped one hand to where they were joined, flicking his thumb over her clit, urging her to come, that he couldn't hold on, she was too hot, too wet and tight and fucking perfect.

They climaxed at almost the same instant, her body contracting around him, milking him for all he was worth. Thick jets of his seed filled her and she shivered, relishing being claimed by both brothers. She clung to his neck, trying to keep herself upright. Killian wasn't much better, panting hard and cradling her against his chest. He moved just enough to lay them out flat on the floor of the vehicle, a tangle of limbs and damp skin.

She was sated for the moment, boneless and happy. "So looks like you guys...finally got what you wanted," she laughed breathlessly.

"And what was that, love?" Liam asked.

"To christen my car," she answered, flopping onto her back and looking over at him. He was entirely, gloriously, nude now and she smiled. "Happy?"

He moved, stretching out on her other side. "Very," he confirmed. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, tasting the salt on her skin. "And how do you feel?"

"Pretty fucking great." She never wanted to lose sight of how lucky she was to have these two love her the way they did, selflessly and totally. The sex was incredible, the best way she knew to show them how much they meant to her. She leaned over and gently kissed his lips, hand combing through his hair. "Someone needs a little haircut."

"I thought you liked it longer?"

"I do, but I like the regulation hair too." She'd fallen in love with a pair of navy sailors; she didn't want to change that about them.

"First thing when we get to Paris."

"Maybe second thing? I want to see this place you've gotten for us."

Killian pressed himself against her back. "It's a suite," he mumbled. "In an actual hotel."

"Ah, but it's one of the most exclusive hotels in Paris, not far from the heart of the city."

"Can we afford...?" she began before Liam pressed a finger to her lips.

"Not a word, lass," he scolded gently. "This is our honeymoon and we're going to spoil you."

"But..."

"Liam's right," Killian said. "You do so much for us, Emma. Let us do this for you."

She didn't want to fight with them. She just wasn't used to not worrying about money. It was a little scary just how much of their savings the brothers were spending on this trip. "No more gifts then," she declared. "Just being with you in more than enough."

"You don't want to take in the sights?" Liam teased. "See the Eiffel Tower?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"I'm just teasing you, lass."

"Maybe you should reconsider if you want more sex today."

He looked at her in mock horror. "Low blow."

She grinned. "Isn't it though?" She kissed his chest. "I wonder how long we'd make it."

"Not long. You're a greedy thing, sweetheart."

"Can you blame me?" Her gaze wandered the length of his body, drinking in the toned musculature, the lightly tanned skin. She looked into his handsome face, the mischief in his blue eyes. "A lot of women would kill to be me right now."

"Is that so?"

"Don't be modest, Captain," she teased, hand on his chest. "I'm not sure it suits you."

He groaned and kissed her, pulling her close. She mewled, kissing him back eagerly. It was too soon for either of them to have her again, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself. She broke the kiss, turning to kiss Killian in turn. He responded happily, his rough hands sliding over her skin. It was going to be a very fun afternoon indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Paris! The Paris adventure is beginning and I hope you enjoy it. It's such a joy to write for this OT3, even if the readership is small. They make me happy. :D

 **Disclaimer:** Not in a million years.

 **Chapter 14**

Excitement thrummed through her veins. She could feel it all the way to the tips of her fingers. Emma stared avidly out the window, for once her attention entirely on where they were headed. Killian sat next to her, driving and sneaking glances at her as they approached Paris. He fervently hoped Liam was recording Emma's reactions from the backseat because he wanted to cherish this moment.

"It's..." She trailed off, words utterly failing her. It was dusk, the famous City of Lights was just beginning to twinkle along the horizon. She could see the Eiffel Tower, the steel spire dominating the skyline. It was very different from London or especially New York, with a distinct lack to tall highrise buildings. It was almost like the city had sprawled _out_ instead of _up_ and she could feel herself falling in love with the city already.

In the end she turned to her husbands. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"We've hardly begun," Liam pointed out, enjoying her obvious excitement even more than his own. He'd never been to Paris either.

"I never imagined that I'd get to do something like this," she reminded him. "I never expected to leave the country and now I'm _here_." Occasionally, she wondered what she'd done to get this life, one such a far cry from what she felt she deserved.

Liam sat as far forward as the seat would allow, reaching between the seats to clasp her hand. Killian reached out too, leaving one hand on the wheel. She smiled, giving them each a squeeze. "So shall we drive around for a bit? Or head to the hotel?"

Emma thought about it. She was dying to see this place they'd found. "We can see the city tomorrow," she decided.

Killian nodded and turned down Avenue Victor Hugo. Their hotel, really a converted chateau, was very close to the Porte Dauphine and across the river from the Eiffel Tower. If everything worked out, they should be able to see the iconic structure from their room. Of course, being that close to such a popular attraction meant it cost a fair bit to stay there, but the brothers decided very early that it was worth it. Even now, just seeing Emma's pleased and excited face confirmed they'd made the right choice.

"There it is," Liam said, pointing.

Emma's jaw dropped. "We're staying _there_?" The building was quite old but very stately, artfully lit, just like everything else in Paris. If she was being honest, it looked a bit like something out of _Pride and Prejudice_ , very nineteenth century Georgian style. There was a fountain as they pulled up, circled with gorgeous flowers, despite the early fall chill. "Holy shit."

The boys laughed. "Have we impressed you, sweetheart?" Liam asked.

She nodded, still drinking it all in. "I'd say it's too much but you'd just argue with me."

"It's actually highly recommended," Liam said mildly. "But yes, we're still spoiling you, lass."

It was their turn in the queue, a smart looking Frenchman in a cream colored uniform opened her door for her. Emma stepped out, saying her thanks in English, but hurriedly repeating herself in French.

"Nearly everyone here speaks English, Madame," the valet said, smiling at her. He couldn't have been more than twenty one, but had the look of someone who prided themselves on doing their work well. His lilting French accent wasn't unpleasant. "But thank you."

She let out a silent sigh of relief. Her attempts at French were better, but there was no way she could carry on a full conversation with someone. She nodded again at the young man, then walked around the car, finding Killian giving instructions on how to handle their baggage. Liam wrapped his arm around her, kissing her hair absently. She leaned on him, shaking out her legs a bit from the two plus hour drive from Rouen to Paris.

"Our suite should be ready," Killian said, handing over the keys to one of the other valets. "They'll bring our things."

They got a few odd looks as they walked inside; the affectionate way they spoke to each other made it clear they were a trio of lovers, not just a couple. Still, no one actually said anything. Killian got them checked in while Liam toyed with the hem of her top. Once they had their keys—no keycards, but actual keys—the lady at the front desk offered them a guided tour of the place. They declined, opting to wander on their own. Emma couldn't stop staring at the lobby, the whites and reds and blacks, the dual staircases. There were zebra heads mounted on the wall and red velvet couches; she was trying to think of a word better than luxurious, but kept coming up empty.

Formal dining room, a 300 foot terrace decorated with old fashioned aerodrome canopies (the chateau had been built on the sight of Paris's first aerodrome), a library that doubled as a bar. It was so much to take in and that wasn't even counting the dozens of paintings on the walls. There was a gym and a spa (complete with Turkish bath) as well. Everywhere they went, they were greeted by conscientious staff, dressed either in uniforms or business attire.

Tour complete, they headed toward the wing of the chateau where their suite was. All the suites had identical red doors, the only distinguishing mark was the number. Theirs was on the top floor, all by themselves, and it was called the Music Suite.

"Oh my god," Emma gasped as Liam opened the door. She yelped as Killian hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her over the threshold. "Put me down!"

He did, laughing. "Come now, Emma. You couldn't expect us to not indulge ourselves at least once," Killian chided, brushing her hair back. "It's our honeymoon."

"But it's so silly," she grumbled. She didn't mind one of them carrying her, as long as it was to _bed._ Rather than argue, she examined the suite. Like the rest of the place, the living area was stunning, the walls a royal blue above the white wainscoating. "A piano? Really?"

"There's a conservatory too," Liam said, pointing to the glass doors.

"This is insane."

"And all ours for two weeks."

Spontaneously, she hugged and kissed them both. "This is incredible, thank you."

They caught her in her favorite three way hug. "You deserve it, Emma."

She never expected to be this happy. It seemed to just flow out of her, unable to be contained. It was a far cry from the closed off woman she used to be. She stood up on her toes, pressing kisses to their lips. "Dance with me?"

"Here?" Liam asked.

"Why not? It's the Music Suite, right? And I saw a port for our phones over there." She pointed to one of the side tables. "Please?"

Killian let her go and fished out his phone. He slipped it into the port and pulled up the playlist he had for Emma. The songs that reminded him of her, her goodness and compassion, her seemingly infinite ability to love. She and Liam were already swaying gently to the music when he returned, Emma hummed happily as Killian pressed up behind her. The first song was slow, Emma spinning in the middle to give her boys equal time. It was always intoxicating being pressed between them; she could feel the air getting thicker around them. But they had time, right now she just wanted to dance.

The next song was much faster, and Emma gently pushed them away so she could _move_. The night she met them, she'd needed alcohol to let got of her inhibitions and dance like this, but now she just needed them. The way they looked at her was enough. She let herself get lost in the beat, hips swaying and rolling in time, hands skimming over her body. She moved between them back and forth, pressing her body close, letting them touch her.

Liam couldn't tear his eyes away from her, even dressed casually in those sinfully tight jeans and blue silk blouse, she was a vision. Her blonde tresses were messy from her hands, her green eyes shining with happiness and a hint of lust. When she slid against him, he grabbed her roughly by the hips, letting her feel how she was affecting him as they ground together. He said nothing, dipping his head to her neck, nose skimming her skin, lips following in its wake. Emma clutched at him, the need unmistakable. She tore herself away, eyes flitting to Killian, who was breathing hard, patiently waiting.

Killian watched as she moved toward him, looking far too sexy for anyone's good sense. She pulled him close by his shirt, rubbing her soft curves against his hardness. His hands slid over her ass, squeezing, almost wishing they were in public so everyone could see that she was theirs, utterly and completely. He slipped his leg between her thighs, Emma's soft moan of approval echoing in his ear. The seam of her jeans pressed perfectly against clit and she clutched at his biceps to stay upright. She felt Liam move behind her, equally aroused, bulge in his pants against her ass. "Shit."

"The way you move, love," Liam whispered in her ear. "So hot."

Killian hummed in agreement, lips on her neck. They were still moving to the music, a slow seductive song, but it hardly mattered now. Emma rocked her hips against his thigh, trusting them to hold her up. She wasn't sure she could herself, her body feeling buzzed, high, like she was floating. They peppered her neck with kisses, Killian deftly unbuttoning her blouse to expose more skin. "That's it, darling, take your pleasure," he murmured. "Love watching you come."

Emma groaned again, fingers digging into his arms. "More," she breathed. "Fuck, I need more."

They shuffled to the wall, Killian hitting it with a thump. Some of the pictures rattled but no one cared. Liam fumbled with her jeans, yanking open the fly as Killian peeled off her shirt. She wore a silky black bra and panty set, one that pushed up her cleavage enticingly. Killian buried his face between her heaving breasts, lips and scruff marking her pale skin. Emma held him to her by the hair, fingers scratching his scalp. Want shot down his spine and his thrust hard against her hips. "Fuck."

"That's...fuck, the idea," she groaned, thrusting back. "For you to _fuck_ me."

"Right here?" Liam teased. "You couldn't wait?"

She pushed her hips back, rubbing her ass against his erection. "I'm not the only one who couldn't wait."

"Can't think when you move like that," he shot back, hands on her flat belly.

"Ugh, stop talking and make me come!"

"Greedy lass." Liam slipped his hand into her soaked panties, stroking her clit. Killian yanked down her bra and sucked a nipple into his mouth. The dual stimulation made her shudder and cry out, knees weak. Killian wrapped his right arm around her waist, holding her steady. Her head fell against Liam's chest, helpless to do anything as they stroked and rubbed her. Mouths and hands on her body, the music still playing, orgasm coiling tighter and tighter in her belly, surely this was what heaven felt like.

Emma shuddered hard as she fell, crying out, heedless of how broken and wanton she sounded. Liam thrust two fingers inside, walls fluttering around them as she rode it out, panting, chest heaving. Killian kissed her sweaty skin, his wife in the throes of her orgasm was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

They held her until she stopped shaking, letting her down easy. She whined as they set her down on unsteady legs, her underwear askew. Liam quickly spun her around, mouth hungry on hers. She mewled into his kiss, gripping his shoulders for support. In a flash, she was the one pressed against the wall, Liam kissing her until neither of them could breathe.

"Need you so much," he whispered against her neck.

Emma twisted her arm behind her and flicked open her bra, quickly discarding it. The cotton of his shirt rubbed against her sensitive nipples and she arched against him. "Me too. God, I need to feel you." She reached for Killian, who found her hand and squeezed it. She locked eyes with each in turn, then sank to her knees, licking her lips. As if reading her mind, they moved, standing in front of her side by side. She rose up, rubbing her cheek against their still denim clad cocks, one after the other. Carefully, she peeled off their jeans, not wanting to touch them just yet. Instead, she teased them with her mouth, moving back and forth, licking and lapping at the rigid flesh. Wetness pooled between her legs once more, turned on by their moans of approval.

Emma inched forward, hand wrapping around Killian's cock, lightly stroking as her tongue traced the thick vein on Liam's before taking him into her mouth. Their mutual groans made her clit throb with need. Still, she wanted to enjoy her treat. Her tongue lapped at the precum leaking from the head of Liam's cock; she hummed at the salty taste. Liam cursed loudly, her wicked tongue making him crazy. Still, he whined in complaint when she released him, moving to Killian.

"You can have me soon," she promised. She smiled, kissing along the length of Killian's cock, hand slipping between his legs. He had to brace his hands on the wall as she sucked him, her hand combined with her wet greedy mouth making his knees shake. As much as he loved this, he needed her to fuck him soon, punish him. Teasing him like this just made him want more. Emma hummed around him, fully aware of what she was doing to him. Her hand slipped further, brushing his hole, still in awe of how open and willing her Killian was. She adored him for it.

" _Fuck,"_ Killian swore.

Emma released him with a soft pop. "Next time," she promised.

He nodded weakly, struggling to catch his breath as she turned her attention back to Liam. She took both of them into her hands, stroking slowly. Liam thrust into her hand, thankful for any friction. Eventually she stood, kissing one then the other, deep needy kisses as they each skimmed a hand over her ass. "Chair," she breathed, nodding toward the big leather chair with matching ottoman. Liam got there first, sitting on the ottoman. Emma leaned back against the chair. "Watch."

Liam nodded, his pupils blown. His voyeuristic streak wasn't one he'd known he possessed until he met Emma. But with her...he needed it. Emma slipped off her panties and beckoned Killian to finish stripping. His shirt fell to the floor and he moved between her spread legs. The tall chair was the perfect height, and he bent down to kiss her. Emma moaned into his kiss, tangling her tongue with his. She guided him to her, hitching her foot over his leg as he pushed inside. Emma arched, taking him deeper. "Oh _fuck_."

Killian braced his arms on either side of her, the leather supple under his hands. "Bloody fucking hell." He thrust slowly, savoring the angle, the depth. She was soft and plaint, his Emma, taking all of him, every thick inch. Her head fell over the side of the chair, exposing her neck and breasts to his hungry lips. He licked and sucked, her nipples hard points. Emma planted her left foot more firmly on the ground and thrust up, meeting him halfway, grinding his pelvis against her clit. She cried out in pleasure, gripping his arms tightly.

"Oh god, faster," she hissed, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Feels incredible."

Killian nodded, heeding her plea. His own high tingled at the base of his spine but he fought it, not ready to come yet. He rolled his hips on every thrust, rubbing her clit; her head thrashed, her climax so close. "Come for me, Emma," Killian growled. _"Come."_

Her body bowed, a silent scream on her lips, walls clamping _hard_ around his cock. Wave after wave crashed into her, stealing her breath, her body electric. Killian fought as long as he could but it was too much, his body shuddering as he emptied himself in her sweet quim. He thrust until he began to soften, kissing her through the aftershocks. "Love you so much," he murmured in her ear.

All she could do was nod, not trusting her voice. She kissed him until she stopped shaking, smiling up at him. She felt a little bereft when he pulled away, but Liam was there, naked now, watching her. She grinned coyly, her gaze flickering to his erect cock. "Ready for me, sailor?"

"Always, love."

Emma stood, her legs still a little wobbly, but she was fine. She bent over him, kissing him sweetly, hands gliding over his chest. "Let me try something?"

He cocked a brow at her but nodded. Gently, she pushed him on his back and bent his legs back toward his chest. It was a prone position, one he wasn't used to, but he didn't protest. She may not be the Mistress right now, but he trusted her. She gave his cock a few pumps with her hand, the other squeezing his ass. A shiver settled at the base of his spine, recalling the last time she played with his ass. He couldn't wait to try it again. She smiled, bending down to lick and kiss his exposed body, tongue stroking the sensitive place behind his balls. Liam shuddered again, a moan tearing from his throat. "Emma...please."

Seeing his trust in her, it felt like her heart would burst with pride. He was coming along nicely. But she needed to feel him inside her, stretching her. With a parting kiss to the head of his cock, she stood and turned, easing his legs down a bit so she could mount him. He groaned with approval when he realized what she wanted and he positioned himself so she could sink down. Emma cursed as he filled her, her hands braced on his knees. She kept her back straight, riding him slowly, shallowly at first, getting a rhythm. Like with Killian, the penetration was deep, making her feel full and well used.

"Oh my god," she breathed, moving a little faster.

Liam sucked in a breath, watching her ride him. It was different from times before as he was helpless to move; he simply had to watch her use his body to get herself off. It was mesmerizing. "Fuck, Emma."

"So good. So, so...fuck, right there." Her legs shook from pumping but she kept going, his cock hitting the perfect place. She went faster, relishing his deep moan. "Come, Liam. Shit, I'm so close. Come, come, _come!"_ Her plea became a scream, hips bouncing wildly on top of him, as she shattered for a third time. She heard Liam grunt, his cock pulse inside her, and she shuddered. Liam sagged into the ottoman, spent, and he'd hardly moved. That was one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had, his body tingling from head to toe.

Killian caught Emma before she could fall; she was spent, her legs worn out. It had been so, so worth it, but she kinda needed a nap. Killian found some tissues, cleaning her as gently as he could. She shivered, her flesh swollen and sensitive. A featherlight kiss to her temple, then he settled them in the chair, Emma curled up against his chest. "Don't fall asleep, darling."

"Why not?" she said, fighting a yawn.

"You haven't seen the rest of our suite yet."

"It's not like it's going anywhere."

"True, but we chose this one for a reason."

She hummed, her eyelids drooping. Great sex took a lot out of her, and it was getting late. How long had it been since they arrived?

Liam was quiet, still laying flat on the ottoman. He listened to them talk, trying to wrap his head around everything he felt. Being with Emma was always an adventure; he couldn't imagine this kind of connection with anyone else. It was something he'd been searching for without realizing it, it was what had been missing from his relationship with Clara. And anyone he dated after. Some indefinable spark, bone deep trust with another person, someone who intrinsically understood him, even when he didn't fully understand himself. He thought he was too stubborn, too set in his ways, but Emma was patient and loving and he just wanted to make her happy.

The air conditioning was chilly; the cold air pumping into the room gave them goosebumps. Killian coaxed Emma up, knowing they'd all be better off in bed. "Think you can handle a short walk, love?"

"Does it end in a bed?"

He chuckled. "Aye, it does." He hoped the bed wasn't the only thing she noticed.

No one bothered to pick up their clothes; they could get them in the morning. The efficient staff had already brought their things. Emma gave the rich furnishings and art a cursory glance, liking it, but not able to truly appreciate it. Since they'd be there for two weeks, she was sure appreciation would come later. When they entered the bedroom, suitcases lined the walls; their treasure chest lay at the foot of the sumptuous bed. King size, fluffy, tall, head and footboards painted black. Crisp white sheets were set off by blood red pillows, romantic and inviting all at once. She wanted to curl up in it and never leave.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," Liam chided quietly. He moved, pulling back the curtains on the French doors. Emma gasped, the Eiffel Tower winking back at her through the black night. A beautiful suite at a converted chateau, overlooking the Eiffel Tower in the most romantic city on earth? They really were spoiling her. Tears filled her eyes, so unbelievably touched that they would go to all this trouble for her.

"Don't cry, sweetheart."

"Not even happy tears?"

"So you like it?"

"I am officially the luckiest woman in the whole world." Her tiredness was forgotten as she hugged Liam tightly, then Killian. "It's really amazing. I love it."

Killian gave his brother an "I told you so" look; they'd gone back and forth about certain details of this trip, however on this one, they were agreed. Emma deserved the best. Fortunately, both Jones brothers were romantics at heart.

They left the view and took a peak into the en suite. The fixtures were gold plated, the tile pristine and shiny. The large tub doubled as a Jacuzzi and Emma couldn't wait to try it out. Still, she was getting sleepy again, worn out from traveling and sex. At her smothered yawn, Killian nudged her back to the bedroom. "We can unpack in the morning."

The brothers turned down the bed, throwing the excess pillows into the chairs. Emma climbed in first, groaning at how _comfortable_ it was. "This is the _best_ ," she sighed, sinking into the mattress.

Liam stretched out on her right side, finding himself agreeing with her. "Nice to know the recommendations didn't lie."

"Don't you want to show her what else we discovered?"

"You can have the honors, brother."

Emma raised her head, watching with wide eyes as Killian showed her all the special features of the room. The bed had thick metal eyelets hidden away in the frame, perfect for tying someone up. Above the bed was a retractable mirror and most of the furniture was reinforced with thick pieces of wood, clearly meant for hard use. Best of all (at least to Emma) the decorations on the ceiling doubled as hooks for a whole variety of toys.

It was the perfect room for people with their proclivities.

"How did you even find this place?" Emma said at last.

"Took some in depth research," Liam admitted. "We didn't just want to take you anywhere."

"Most people don't even know all this stuff is here," Killian explained, finally joining them in bed. "It's very clever."

"I'll say. Are all the rooms like this?"

"Nope, just this one. Explains why it's on the top floor, eh?"

She laughed. "Maybe the walls are soundproofed too."

"Perhaps we should test that theory sometime, lass."

"If no one heard me scream earlier, then I think we're good." She kissed his lips. "But I look forward to it anyway, sailor."

Killian nuzzled her shoulder, hand resting on her belly. "I just may hold you to that."

"We just may," Liam corrected, lips skimming her cheek. "We'll christen this place properly before we're done."

Emma sighed, pleased just thinking about it. "And we have that club you guys want to go to."

"Later," Killian said. "I think we've earned a few days of sightseeing first."

"I might not leave this bed," Emma replied, turning on her side. Killian pulled the duvet up, covering them, then spooned up behind her. She turned her head long enough to kiss him, bringing his hand up to cover her heart. Liam stole a kiss too, slipping his knee between hers. "It's so soft and comfy."

"Pity," Liam said. "We were planning on going to the Eiffel Tower tomorrow."

"I think I can make an exception."

"Fantastic." Liam flipped off the light, bathing them in the glow from the shining Tower. It was the last thing he saw before falling asleep, wrapped around the woman he loved.

* * *

Killian woke up to the feel of lips on his skin. In his sleepy state, he reached for Emma but she was already under the duvet, kissing a path to his half hard cock. "Oh bloody hell," he cursed quietly. He threw the blanket off and there was his wife, bending over his crotch, teasing the skin below his belly button.

"Morning," she said, hand fondling his balls. His cock jumped to attention, hardening in an instant.

"Are you trying to kill me, love?"

"Nope." She licked him, faintly tasting herself on his skin. He still smelled of sin and sex and she couldn't resist giving him a wake up call. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no, it's just...aren't you sore?"

"I'm fine. We only went one round yesterday."

"Technically, you went two, since you fucked both of us."

"I always fuck both of you. Well, most of the time. It evens out." She licked the length of him, humming at his taste. She loved sex, she loved sex with her boys and who could blame her? "Now are you gonna shut up so I can suck your cock?"

Killian groaned loudly, forgetting that Liam was less than two feet away. He watched as Emma bent over him, the head of his cock slipping past her lips. He reached down to pull her hair back so he could see better, her pretty pink lips wrapped around him. She teased him, short bobs of her head, tongue pressing firmly on the sensitive place just below the tip. He had to fight the urge to buck up into her mouth, force himself down her throat; there was a time and place for his baser instincts, the ones that wanted him to take and possess and master her. He knew she'd get off on it, if he did, but he simply wanted to enjoy the gift that was Emma. His gorgeous wife.

Liam woke up to the unmistakable sound of moaning, the mattress shifting and groaning. He was greeted by the sight of Emma bent low, sucking Killian down like a very tasty Popsicle. He groaned, following her movements with his eyes. Light streamed in from the French doors, making her pale skin glow. Or perhaps it was happiness.

"Morning, Liam," she said, pausing in her task. She pressed kisses to Killian's glistening flesh, her green eyes flitting to the elder Jones. "Did we wake you?"

"Aye, but it's fine," he replied, voice raspy from sleep. "Minx."

"You can play too," she reminded him, then ran the flat of her tongue over the throbbing vein on the underside of Killian's cock.

"I'm fine here," he smirked, pushing down the blanket to revel his own erection. He stroked himself, watching her.

"Sure?" Emma teased, wiggling her hips. The truth was watching him masterbate turned her on. Big time. She sucked lightly on the cock in front of her, her other hand disappearing between Killian's legs. "Hmmm."

"Just fuck her, Liam!" Killian complained, clutching at the pillow. Instinctively, he knew Emma would keep teasing him until she got what she wanted. She'd gladly keep _him_ on the edge of bliss until his stubborn brother agreed to fuck her. Demanding vixen. But Liam didn't move, aside from resting his free hand under his head. Emma moaned around Killian, the sight of her boys stretched out and naked for her perusal making her wetter. She released Killian's cock and licked at the defined V of his hips, hungrily devouring him.

"That's a girl," Liam murmured. "You love cock, don't you, lass?"

She whined, focusing her attention on the base, licking and kissing. She thought it was fairly evident, her actions speaking for themselves. Arousal slide down her thighs, her clit ached. "Yes, _yes_ ," she breathed, pressing Killian's to his stomach and licking the length. "Ugh, so much."

Killian bit his lip, teetering on the edge. It was frustrating because she wouldn't let him fall. He breathed deep, finally rocking his hips up. Slow, steady, but finally fucking her mouth the way he wanted to. He could feel Liam's eyes on them, heard the soft groan as Emma mewled. Her obvious pleasure got him to move at last, scrambling to kneel behind her, one finger sliding through her slickness. He tipped her hips up and slid into her, her swollen flesh fitting him like a glove. Emma moaned, the vibrations making Killian jerk. He slipped deeper down her throat and she nearly choked. Emma relaxed her throat, bracing herself so Killian could fuck her mouth at his own pace. She was putty between them, rocking back and forth, skin alight. Liam spanked her ass as he fucked her which only made her burn hotter.

"You have any idea how hot this is, Emma?" Liam grunted, hand sliding over her pink stinging flesh. "Taking both of us like this? Fuck." The very first time he'd fucked her, it had been just like this, him behind her, Emma sucking Killian's cock. For weeks he couldn't get the image out of his mind, how effortlessly she let them have her. It nearly drove him mad. He'd gotten drunk one night, late, Killian discovering him in front of the blank television. Killian couldn't sleep either, also thinking of Emma. So they'd gotten drunk together, resolving to find her if they could.

The next day they'd found out about the mission to New York. And the rest was history.

Emma pushed back as best she could, fingers locked on the sheets in the death grip. Her ass was stinging hard now and god help her, it felt good. She started swallowing around Killian, determined to make him come. Her eyes watered, it was hard to breathe, but she kept going, eyes locked on his. Killian planted his feet firmly, whimpering her name over and over until he exploded, hot spurts of his seed shooting down her throat. She didn't quite catch it all, but it hardly mattered when he slipped from her. Liam grasped her hips, fucking her with abandon, balls slapping her clit. Emma reached down to stroke the swollen nub, face against the mattress, partially muffling her needy cries.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ " she screamed, climax rippling out from her core, hips bucking against Liam's. He pushed through it, once, twice, before coming with a sigh of her name, her walls still squeezing him. He bent over, rutting into her, hugging her around her middle. As incredible as that first night together was, it didn't hold a candle to now, with love in their hearts. He kissed her sweaty skin, heart pounding against his ribs.

They fell to the mattress, panting, Killian chuckling. Unexpected morning sex was one of his favorite things. He moved first, brushing a kiss to Emma's damp brow. "I'm gonna go shower," he said softly. "Stay and catch your breath, my love."

Emma nodded, watching him go. No one seemed bothered by the curtains being open, despite the fact that they were all naked and sweaty. She rolled over into Liam's waiting arms, blissed out and feeling lazy. "That was nice."

"Nice? That's the word you want to go with?" Liam said, feigning hurt.

She kissed the hollow of his throat, tasting salty sweat. "Liam, you're talking to someone who has hot, dirty threesome sex on almost a daily basis."

He laughed. "True. It's a wonder you put up with us."

"Are you kidding? This is the _life_." She skimmed her fingers over his bicep. "I used to go for months without sex, before. There was too much risk of getting attached, too many feelings. I just wanted to get off and get out, you know?"

Liam nodded. Emma was a passionate creature, but she'd been frightfully hurt in her past. She buried her true nature to survive. He was starting to understand what that felt like. In some ways, he felt like he was waking up, tapping into feelings and impulses he didn't know were there. After Clara, he tried dating but that went nowhere. So he resorted to meaningless hookups instead, not very often, just enough to keep him sane. Unlike Killian, he didn't stay, always coming home so his brother wouldn't suspect. It seemed silly now.

"And now?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Now," she said, hands skimming his skin. "Now I know what I was missing." They never made her feel bad for wanting sex, never shamed her desire. She couldn't express what that meant to her, to not feel like there was something wrong with her. She kissed his lips. "And I have two guys who can keep up."

He laughed. "Because you are greedy lass."

"Is that a complaint?"

"God forbid. You are a wonder, Emma. A woman like you is rare. I don't intend to let you go."

She stroked his cheek. "Thank you for understanding. I don't understand it, but I love you both. More than you know."

Liam hugged her, feeling terrible for ever causing her to doubt his resolve. "I know, Emma. Truly I do. And I don't care if we're not normal. Perhaps I should. But I've spent so much of my life doing what I _should_ do, playing the older brother, the good little sailor. This feels right. I think..." He sighed, kissing her again. "I think I was jealous because I envy Killian. He's so brave and open, wearing his heart on his sleeve. I always wanted to be like that, but didn't feel like I could because I had to take care of him. I had to set an example. But you? You love me anyway."

Her poor Liam. He had such a good heart. "I fell for that stubborn sailor," she reminded him. "I don't need you to be Killian, Liam. I need you to be _you_."

"I think I'm still figuring out who that is."

"Maybe. But I think I know who you are, Liam Jones. And I love you, just as you are."

"And if I still want to enjoy time with the Mistress?"

She grinned. "I think she'd say that giving up a little control is good for you, Captain."

"Then we're in full agreement." He kissed her, rolling so she was on top of him. He may never be the "heart on his sleeve" kind of man, but with Emma, he could try. She made him want to be better. He loved her with every fiber of his being, this extraordinary woman who turned his life upside down.

Killian ordered them room service while Emma and Liam showered. He sensed his brother needed some time with her and he'd never begrudge them that. Fall was finally in the air, so he dressed warmly in a dark green sweater and jeans, toweling the excess water from his hair. Dressed, he picked up their clothes from the night before, tossing them into the hamper to be cleaned. The hotel had full services and he intended to take advantage. He was unpacking his things when breakfast (brunch really) arrived. He tipped their waiter, hearing Emma and Liam in the bedroom. Clearly, the staff was well trained in discretion as the young man didn't flinch from the happy giggles and laughter in the other room.

After the young man left, Killian popped into the bedroom. "Breakfast's here," he said, catching them in a passionate kiss. He grinned, Emma was still in her towel. "Or we could wait."

Emma broke the kiss and beckoned him over. She drew his lips down to hers, curling into his embrace as Liam let her go. She sighed as he opened for her, arms around her waist. "Hmm, I missed you."

"Missed you too, love. Enjoy your shower?"

"Yeah, but I think next time I want all of us. My boys are damn sexy soaking wet."

He shivered. "You're sexy all the time," he murmured, kissing her again.

"God, we're never leaving this room, are we?"

Killian laughed, kissing her neck. "That depends on you. Don't you want to see the city?"

"I do but...lounging in bed naked with my husbands, making love whenever we want sounds good too."

"Such a difficult life you lead, lass."

"Isn't it?" she teased. "Love you, Killian."

"Love you too, Emma."

While they got reacquainted, Liam dug in their chest, he had an idea. He shut it with a thump, getting their attention. "What are you doing?"

"Well, just because we're going out doesn't mean we can't play," Liam said, grinning. He held out his hand. "Wanna try them, love?"

Emma sucked in a breath, the little box of ben wa balls in his hand. She'd nearly forgotten about them in all their other sexual escapades. And she'd wanted a set for so long. "Yes please."

"And when we come back...perhaps the Mistress could come out to play?"

She looked between them, not missing the way Killian's eyes darkened. "I like that plan," he said, suppressing a shiver.

It meant so much to her that it was _Liam's_ suggestion. His trust was everything to her. "Sounds good to me." She sighed as Killian stepped up behind her and peeled off her towel. Liam extracted the balls from the box, rubbing his hands over them to warm them up. They were silver, made of stainless steel, intermediate size. Some people used them to do kegel exercises but Emma didn't need them for that. Her inner muscles were strong, her cunt a snug fit for both of them. She just wanted to know how it felt to have them inside her.

Slowly, Liam swirled one around her nipples, back and forth until she was panting. Killian held her hips, allowing her to lean on him. Lower and lower Liam went, skimming the ball over her belly, her hairless mound. It touched her clit and she moaned. Liam rolled it through her slit, coating it in her arousal to ease its passage. He urged her to spread her legs a bit, which she did embarrassingly quickly. With one final nod of her head, Liam carefully eased the toy inside her, biting his lip as she moaned. "Hold it in," he admonished, righting himself to repeat the process with its twin. By the time the second ball was ready, Emma was trembling, aroused again. The ball glided in smoothly, stretching her in a new way. She clenched, holding them both in her cunt, breathing hard. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Y-y-yeah. Shit."

"Emma?"

"I'm okay, it's just...different. Good, though."

"You're flushed."

"That was hot, dummy."

"Think you can go all day with them in?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps," he said, kissing her inner thigh.

"You're on. If I win, we're breaking out that plug for you." She turned to Killian. "And the flogger for you."

"And if we win?"

"Whatever you want."

Liam shared a glance with Killian. They both desperately wanted Emma to win. "Done." Liam surged up, sealing their bargain with a kiss. "No knickers," he warned.

"And you have to wear a dress," Killian added.

"But it's cold out!"

"If you want to break the deal already..."

She huffed, knowing they were right. It was the only way to make sure she didn't cheat. "Fine." Killian kissed her sweetly, and they left her to get dressed. Her only floor length dress was formal, so that was out. She'd just have to hope it wasn't too terribly cold. She'd grown up in Boston and Minnesota, she could handle a little fall weather. The blue sheath dress swished just above her knee and it had sleeves. She slipped her silver anchor over her head, set off perfectly by the dark navy blue. It felt odd as she moved, the balls moving with her, teasing her. She liked it.

After they ate (it really was delicious, but it was difficult to focus with the men staring at her long bare legs), they headed down to the lobby. The walk from their hotel to the tower was a bit long for Emma in her platform heels so they opted to drive. Killian tucked her into his side as Liam drove, pointing out some of the sights as they passed. He'd obviously done his research, describing all the things they could do when they got there. They could probably spent the whole day at the Eiffel Tower and be thoroughly entertained.

After parking in one of the underground garages, the trio followed the signs to the lift that would take them up to the Champs de Mars. When they emerged, Killian held her by the waist and Liam held her hand. Most of the other tourists took little notice of them, entranced by the sight of the tall metal structure. Seeing it on TV and in movies didn't do it justice, Emma decided. She couldn't stop smiling, still in slight disbelief that this was her life. They approached slowly, stopping to take some pictures. Killian corralled a passerby to take some of the three of them in front it huddled together, looking stupidly happy. Emma made sure he sent a copy to her phone; she immediately made it her lockscreen. Hopefully, when she got a spare moment, she could send one to Mary Margaret; she'd love the romantic setting, seeing them so happy.

"Stairs or lift?" Liam asked.

"Lift, I think," Emma said, looking down at her shoes. The stairs only gave access to the first two floors, but it was 704 steps and she didn't want to wear herself out before they even got to the top! "We can take the stairs down?"

They agreed and headed for the nearest lift. The line was a bit long, but Emma was so busy looking _up_ at the metal work around her, she hardly noticed. The lift operator gave a little speech as she carried them, welcoming them to the tallest structure in Paris. Emma seemed to be bouncing on the balls of her feet; Liam and Killian grinned fondly down at her. Upon arrival on the first floor, they got out. They walked the length of it, the whole square, pausing to examine the exhibits and take pictures. The view out was amazing; they were just about the same height as most of the nearby buildings. They could see a long way over Paris and it was only going to get better.

"Cold, lass?" Liam asked, holding her from behind as she looked out toward the sprawling park.

"I'm okay." Still, she appreciated his warmth pressed against her back.

He kissed her earlobe. "And the rest?"

She smiled. "Right where they should be," she assured him. She must have gotten used to the heavy balls, because she hardly felt them. Unless she was jostled, or one of her boys was touching her. The warm thrum she felt under her skin when they were near was a constant reminder of the sex toy between her thighs. That no one they passed knew was there.

"Good," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"You sound like you want me to win."

"To be fair, I win either way."

"Do you?"

"Aye. I think I'm ready to...move forward, if you catch my meaning."

She turned in his arms, kissing him soundly. "I'll do my best then."

Killian found them, having paused to check out the restaurant inspired by Jules Verne. "If we have time, we should eat there before we leave."

He was so excited, no one argued with him. Emma took his hand, guiding them to the next lift. The view from the second floor was even better and Liam was glad none of them were afraid of heights. There was a family of four that came up in the same lift and the little boy was crying nonstop, clutching his mother's hand. They could begin to make out some of the nearby monuments, the Arc de Triomphe, the Panthéon church, the Champs Elyseés. It reminded Emma of visiting the Empire State Building, with the viewers and markers pointing to the various important sights.

The walk around the square was shorter this time and soon, they were ready to take the lift to the top. Killian bought them all glasses of champagne to celebrate before they got into the transparent lift. They found themselves in the very back of the car as they waited for it to fill. Emma let out a low gasp, distinctly feeling two large warm hands settle on her ass. She stole a glance at each of them and neither's face betrayed a hint of impropriety. She breathed deeply, her core giving an involuntary clench, which of course was more intense than usual, as she had the balls inserted. They were teasing her on purpose and she couldn't give a single damn.

It didn't let up the whole ride up, the strokes and pinches. Emma had to close her eyes to keep her composure, her heart beating a bit faster.

"Alright, love?" Killian asked, not missing the faint flush creeping up her neck.

"Perfect actually."

He gave her a sweet pat, grinning. "Then why are your eyes closed?"

"Maybe I want the view at the top to be a surprise."

"Hmm, good girl."

She couldn't wait until they were back in their room and she was the one in charge.

Eventually, the lift rattled to a stop and people began to step out. The observation deck was much smaller than the others, which meant it was crowded. No one minded, as it would be easier to get lost in the throng. They never tried to draw attention to themselves, merely wishing to enjoy the magical view like everyone else.

"Wow," Emma said, looking out over the city. "Can you believe this?"

Liam was watching her face, the joy in her features. "It's beautiful." Or rather, _she_ was beautiful.

"Look's there's the Louvre," Killian said, pointing. "And that's Notre Dame over there."

"Oh, can we go there? I mean, not today, but soon?"

"We can do whatever you want, love," Liam promised. "This trip is for you."

"I'll have to wear more comfortable shoes," she teased, lifting her foot.

"If we don't get to everything, we can always come back," Killian reminded her.

She nodded, allowing him to pull her close. "I was kinda hoping our next trip could be to New York," she admitted. "I want to get my things, put all that behind me."

"I think we can arrange that."

"Shall we toast?" Liam suggested, raising his glass. "To our future together?"

They all smiled, clinking their glasses. The champagne was delicious; it was very romantic, sharing champagne on top of the Eiffel Tower. Emma pulled each brother down by his silver tags, giving them a long passionate kiss. There were a few people staring when they straightened up, but Emma chose to ignore it. They were married and she could kiss whoever she wanted. Liam took another selfie of them, his arm around Emma possessively. He'd seen the stares too, but he wasn't ashamed. Their life was their business.

Emma couldn't get over how pretty the city was. The grass in the Champs de Mars was still green; the people strolling along looked like ants from up there. The city itself spread out in whites and greys, color popping up from canopies and signs. The mixture of modern and old could be keenly felt from so up.

"Can we come back at night?" she asked. "I want to see the lights."

"Perhaps we'll find a night where they light fireworks," Liam suggested. "I think that's a splendid idea, sweetheart."

She saw Killian standing by himself, staring out at the river. He looked...pensive? Pensive and painfully handsome in profile. She didn't think she could ever get tired of looking at him. Still, his expression was worrying. "Hey, you okay?"

"Aye, I was just thinking."

She slipped her arm under his jacket. "Care to share?"

He tucked her in close. "Nothing in particular. Perhaps reflecting on everything we've been through, especially the last few months. I don't ever want to let you down, lass. This place," he gestured out toward the city, "gives one some perspective, I guess."

Emma hugged him tight. "And what does your perspective tell you?"

"That I don't want to waste a moment with you. That nothing else in my life matters as much as making you happy."

"Well, you're definitely on the right track there." She brushed her lips to his. "We're in one of the most romantic places on the planet, me and my boys. I'm very happy, Killian. You came back to me, just like you promised."

"We always will, Emma. No matter what happens."

She laid her head on his shoulder, catching sight of Liam waiting a few feet away. She appreciated the chance for a quiet moment, but she beckoned him over. She felt Killian relax in her arms, his lips brush the crown of her head gratefully. They were so at peace when they were all together like this. She wished life could always be this _simple._

"Anyone hungry?"

It was nearing dinner time anyway, so they decided to head down to the restaurant. The lift ride back down was uneventful; Emma kept her hands in each of theirs. She was close to winning their bet; she just knew they'd find some way to torment her. Killian's pensive mood disappeared as they enjoyed the fine French cuisine and good wine. Emma was thankful to be indoors; despite her wrap, her legs were freezing. However, she warmed up nicely as they teased her during their meal, hands wandering up her skirt, heated kisses when no one was looking. You could feel the mood shift, as they all knew what would happen when they got back to their suite.

It started the moment they got back to the car, as Emma ordered them to sit up front. She settled into the backseat alone, watching them carefully. She had a couple of different role plays in mind for them, but she knew the one she wanted to use. She shifted in her seat, the balls moving with her, and she had to bite back a groan. All through dinner they'd teased her, making her work overtime to keep the balls in place. It would be worth it though.

After leaving the car with the valet, they headed for their suite, Emma blatantly making her territory by shoving her hands in each of their back pockets as they walked. Killian shivered, all too eager for his possessive Mistress to come out to play.

They headed directly to the bedroom, Emma tossing her wrap and crossing her arms over her chest. "You tormented me on purpose," she aid flatly.

Killian cocked his head at her. "Did we?"

She didn't like his cheeky tone. "Watch it, Jones. You might not get what you want."

He swallowed, trying to look appropriately chagrined. He'd had fantasies about that flogger since she'd gifted it. Emma stepped up to him, eyes roving his body. She really liked the tight sweater he was wearing. "So you concede that despite your...extracurricular activities, I won the bet?"

He nodded. It had given both brothers a thrill, knowing she was enjoying the toy all day long. "Fair and square, love."

"Good." She tenderly kissed his cheek. "Now I'm going to go change and I expect you both to be ready for me when I come back. Leave the chest open. Your captain is going to want to test her new recruits."

Their brows shot up at that. A role play with Emma as the Captain? Killian shivered just thinking about it. Liam shifted from one foot to the other, curious about how she was going to pull that off. Last time, _he'd_ been the captain—a pirate captain—and it had been highly enjoyable for everyone.

She grinned devilishly and spun to open their treasure chest. She got out her costume, thankful Ruby had talked her into this one. She even had her own hat. Emma hurried into the bathroom, leaving her boys to their own devices for the moment.

Liam glanced at Killian, who shrugged. What did she mean by "be ready?" If they guessed wrong, she'd find some way to punish them. On the other hand...Killian grinned and ran to get the chairs from across the room. He handed one to Liam and took the other for himself, spinning it around so he had to straddle it. Catching on, Liam sat low in his, legs spread, messing about on his phone. He tried not to look at the open chest, a bit nervous at what was to come. He definitely wanted this, but it was still a new and strange feeling, handing over control.

Emma swept her hair up into a prim and proper bun, recalling the way some of her husbands' female fellows dressed. Once she had it all smoothed down, she put the hat on her head, completing the look. It looked exactly like a female officer's uniform, but shorter on her legs and more open at the bust. She had a red corset underneath it, another gift from Ruby. She smoothed down the front of her uniform, pleased.

She hoped they liked it.

She stepped out of the en suite to find them lounging in the chairs, looking completely disinterested. "My, my, this won't do at all."

"Problem?" Killian said, a bit bored. His blue eyes drank her in; he'd never seen a Royal Navy uniform look so sexy.

Emma ignored him, moving to the desk. It gave them a nice view of her legs, set off by the heels she wore. She picked up a piece of paper, pretending it was their file. "Jones. Brothers? That's interesting." She kept the paper between her fingers and stalked back over to them. "Why do you think you're cut out for Her Majesty's Navy, Jones?" she asked, standing in front of Liam.

This went against all his instincts; that insignia on her uniform was _his_. But damn if she didn't pull it off. He shrugged. "Seemed better than anything else?"

She huffed in disapproval, stepping over to Killian. "What about you? Are you _bored_ , Mr. Jones?"

He eyed her, a smirk on his lips. "Not anymore, love."

She got in his face, hands on the top rung of the chair. "You will address me as ma'am or Captain, is that clear?"

The heat in her eyes, the flare of anger, made his cock twitch. "Aye aye, Captain," he said, dragging out the last bit salaciously. He wanted to challenge her, just a little.

"You think this is a game, Jones?"

"You tell me, ma'am."

She rose to her full height. "Stand up. Both of you. _Now_."

Liam was up like a shot; it was like muscle memory, his body automatically reacting the tone of command. Killian was slower, taking his time about it. When she glared at him, he stood at attention, granting her that one concession. For now.

Emma stalked around them, assessing their physiques, even reaching out to touch. "A superior officer expects absolute obedience," she said quietly, dangerously. "Before I can sign off on your enlistment, I need to know you can do that. That you will do what I ask, whenever I ask it." She stopped in front of them, arms crossed. "And if you fail, I reserve the right to punish you as I see fit. Is that understood?" When they nodded, Emma's anger flared. "Answer me!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" they said in unison.

Emma smiled. "Good. Now let's see what we have to work with. Strip but leave your underwear on." She sat on the footboard, legs crossed at the ankles. "Did I give the impression that that was optional, gentlemen?"

They moved, hastily stripping, fully aware that she was watching them. Killian was already half hard, turned on by her barking orders. He hardened further under her gaze, her pupils dilating as they stripped. He could just make out the outline of her nipples through the uniform; her arousal at ordering them about aroused _him,_ made him want to please her.

Standing at attention once more, Emma stepped into Liam's space, stroking his broad chest. She flicked his nipples, hoping to get a rise out of him. His breathing got ragged but he made no other moves. Her hands wandered lower, his belly, lower back; she gave his ass a firm squeeze. "What did you do before this, Mr. Jones?"

"Boxing, ma'am," he said, voice a bit shaky.

"Hmm, I can tell." She ran her hands over his biceps; their masculinity turned her on big time. "Fifty push ups. Now, Mr. Jones." Liam dropped to his knees, assuming the proper position. "Count them out loud."

She watched him for a bit, observing the muscles in his arms and legs flex, his firm ass. She was going to enjoy having him on his knees, begging for her. When he got to about fifteen, she turned to Killian who was staring at her instead of ahead.

"Do you have trouble _hearing_ , Jones?" she snapped. "Or do you not have all your faculties, perhaps?"

"No, Captain, I can hear just fine."

"What part of 'eyes front' is unclear then?"

"Apologies, ma'am."

She stood in front of him, perusing his body. His boxers were already tented. She palmed him, secretly basking in his soft sigh that escaped his lips. "Well, this _is_ a problem," she said in a low voice, giving him a squeeze.

"It is?" The flash of pain made his heart race faster.

"There are rules, Jones. Strict rules. Rules against _fraternizing_ with a superior officer. Do you know what that means?" Killian shook his head, playing dumb. "It means that your _thoughts_ and your _cock,_ are disrespecting me, Jones."

The way her lips wrapped around the word _cock_ made him weak in the knees. He didn't want to disobey her, he wanted her to fuck him until he couldn't stand. He swallowed heavily. "I don't mean to, Captain."

She squeezed him again and he flat out moaned. "Don't you?" She grinned mischievously. "Or does this turn you on? Being ordered around like a slave?"

Killian fought to keep still, but he was painfully hard now. His eyes gave him away, flickering between her heaving chest and her face. "Y-y-yes, ma'am," he breathed.

"Well, that's interesting," she said mildly. She was clenching hard, determined to keep the balls inside her, despite her intense arousal. "Good thing you're not in the Navy yet." Then she left him, going back to Liam who was standing obediently once more. His skin glistened with sweat and she wanted to lick it off. So she did, tracing his nipples with her tongue, catching a bead as he flowed down his back. Liam shivered, needing more of her mouth on his body. "No comment, no struggle? You're just letting me touch you?"

Liam let out a shaky breath. "I'm obeying your orders, Captain."

"And if I ordered you to your hands and knees?"

"I would obey."

"If I ordered your mouth between my legs?"

"I would obey."

"Then let's see how well you follow instructions, Mr. Jones. On your knees." Liam obeyed, kneeling the way she'd taught him. Later, she'd praise him for a job well done. Right now, she yanked her skirt up and hooked her leg over his shoulders, exposing her wet flesh to his greedy gaze. "Now lick but don't let me come, is that clear?"

"Aye, Captain." He steadied her by cradling her ass in his hands, moaning as she tugged gently on his hair. He ran his tongue the length of her slit, lapping up her wetness. Emma sighed; her Liam had a very talented tongue. This position let her ride his mouth a bit, clenching and unclenching her inner muscles around the the heavy balls. It was a whole new sensation, something she definitely wanted to experience as often as possible.

Liam loved tasting her, always, but this was different. She wasn't putty in his hands, she wouldn't let herself enjoy it as much as he knew she wanted to. She wanted those infernal balls to stay inside her slick cunt, ratcheting up her pleasure. He could see it on her face, the ecstasy of new sensation. Would she let him fuck her with the balls in? It was too hot for him to even think about.

"Right there, Jones," she hissed, jerking his hair. "Suck my clit."

He sucked the nub between his lips, hard and Emma shuddered and shook. She tried to hold back, tried to control it, but she came anyway, walls clamping on the balls deliciously. It was heady and she loved it, but Liam had disobeyed her. Half sighing, half groaning in annoyance, she righted herself and fixed her skirt. "Did I tell you to make me come, Jones?"

Liam colored, but he wasn't sorry. Emma coming was a sight be behold. "No, Captain."

"You know the rules, Jones. Absolute obedience." She scowled. "Get up, take of those boxers. Bend over the footboard and stay there."

"Aye, ma'am." He moved, stripping his remaining clothing and standing to the left of their treasure chest. His ass was exposed like this and he was curious about what came next.

Emma turned back to Killian, who looked wrecked. She slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his boxers. "You're going to watch," she said, dipping hand hand in and gasping his swollen cock. "You're going to watch what happens when you disobey me, Jones. And you'll wish it was you in his place. Now sit." She yanked off the boxers and found some rope, tying his wrists and ankles to the chair. "If you make a single sound, I give you a time honored punishment. Do you know what it is?"

"No, Captain."

"Flogging."

Killian bit his lip so he wouldn't whimper. He wanted her to flog him, to feel that supple leather striking his skin. And he knew that Emma knew it. They both knew how this would end. But they were going to have fun getting there. He nodded his understanding and watched her go. She plucked the hat from her head and dug in their chest for a paddle. She also got some lube and Liam's new plug, fully intending to honor her part of their earlier bargain. She laid the lube and plug in plain sight, watching the shiver run the length of Liam's body. She smiled and skimmed her hand over his pert ass.

"You disobeyed a direct order, Mr. Jones," she said in a clear voice. "Now I'm going to punish you. Count the swats, please."

Liam inhaled sharply, trying to anticipate the first blow. He knew it was useless, having been on the other side of this many, many times with Emma. The loud crack echoed in the room and Liam blew out "one" as he exhaled. His skin stung like hell—Emma was using one of their heaviest paddles—but damn him if his cock didn't harden more. She kept the swats at a steady pace, licking her lips as his skin reddened. She had to open her uniform jacket, revealing the corset underneath. After ten she paused, pressing up behind him and reaching for his cock.

"Impressive," she murmured as he groaned loudly. "So thick and hard, Jones." She jerked him a few times, enjoying the feel of him in her hand. When she squeezed his stinging flesh, he jerked, a ripple of need flowing through him. "I think you liked it."

He couldn't think, couldn't speak, his entire being focused on not coming in her hand. The spanking left him aroused to the point of pain. She had him completely undone, hers to do with as she liked. And he fucking loved every second of it.

Emma released him, kneeling behind him and spreading his cheeks. She blew cool air on the pink skin, his answering moan making her clit throb. Her tongue darted out, massaging the sensitive spot between his legs, just like the night before and like then, he shuddered, rising up on his toes, pleasure rippling through him. It was so much more intense than he was used to, intense but so, so good. Emma was a good mistress, knowing exactly how far to push him.

She turned her attention to his hole, licking and massaging. It took her a moment to get the lube, squeezing a large dollop on his skin. She shimmied out of her skirt, the material getting wetter by the moment. She was so wet, so turned on by Liam's willingness to let her play with him. Naked aside from the corset, she began massaging his balls before pressing her finger to his hole, circling it with increasing pressure.

"Such a good boy," Emma murmured, kissing his thigh. "Does that feel good?"

Liam groaned, fists clenching. "Bloody hell," he cursed. "Don't stop."

She pushed a finger inside, gently preparing him for the plug. "Hmm, no one's played with this ass before," she said. "So tight, Jones."

Liam bucked up; she was teasing him, not giving him what he wanted. "More," he found himself saying. "Jesus."

Emma added a second finger and more lube, curling her fingers to stroke him. Liam cried out, shuddering with pleasure. It seemed to radiate out, cock swelling with barely restrained need. He was teetering on the edge, needing to come, but determined not to give in. He wanted to see how long he could last under this delicious torment.

Emma moved her hand between her legs, deftly stroking her clit. Seeing Liam like this made her ache, the balls inside her not nearly enough. She moaned softly, riding her hand as she opened him up, relishing the almost unconscious push back of his hips. He was almost riding her fingers now; she fervently hoped that one day soon, she'd get to fuck him.

Killian's hands were curled into fists, nails digging into his palms. His hips rocked mindlessly in his seat, desperately seeking friction. Emma touching herself while touching Liam frayed his sanity; she was exquisite like this, dominating them in her commanding yet gentle way. He whimpered, unable to hold it back any longer, praying she would have pity and give him what he needed so badly.

Emma heard him, impressed he'd held out as long as he did. And he didn't stop, quietly repeating her name over and over, struggling against his bonds. Reluctantly, she pulled her fingers away from her core; she'd been close to another orgasm. She'd just have to add that to his punishment. Turning back to Liam, she removed her fingers, kissing the small of his back as he whimpered in complaint. She grabbed the plug, coating it with more lube. "Hold still," she commanded. Then slowly, carefully, she pushed the small plug inside. Liam groaned, shivering; it was different than he expected. Once it was all the way in, he felt stretched and...full? He nibbled on his lip, breathing deeply, trying to get accustomed to the feeling.

"Okay?" Emma asked.

At length, Liam nodded. "Aye."

She gave him a light swat. "Yes what?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Better." She pressed her thumb to the base of the plug and circled it; Liam jerked, not expecting it. But it felt good. "You may sit on the bed for now. I'll have need of you," she reached under him, giving him a quick pump, "later."

"Aye aye, Captain." His legs shook when he stood up; it felt like his whole body was vibrating. In Emma's hands, he didn't have to think, he could just be, and it affected him profoundly. Just as he settled—groaning as the plug shifted inside him, that was new—Emma put a cock ring on him. His cock swelled; it took every ounce of his willpower not to touch himself. All he could so was wait and watch as Emma toyed with her other plaything.

Emma wiped her hands with a wet wipe from the chest, then turned back to Killian, his muscles bulging as he strained against the ropes. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her in red, her breasts almost spilling out of the fabric. "You just can't follow orders, can you, Jones?" she purred, bending over him.

"I can, Captain. I swear I can."

"Didn't I order you not to make a sound?"

"Aye, but..."

Emma grasped him. "You just couldn't help yourself?" Her thumb spread precum over the leaking head. "What do you really want, Mr. Jones?"

Killian's breathing was labored, her hand stroking him just the way he liked. "I want...I want...fuck." He bucked into her hand. "I want the Captain to flog me, then..."

"Then what?"

"Fuck, Captain. I need you to fuck me. Please."

She let him stew for a long moment, then began loosening the ropes. "Stand up, wrists crossed. Do not move." He obeyed with alacrity; she smiled. She took a good sized piece of rope and wound it around his wrists. She left enough slack so she could suspend him from one of the hooks in the ceiling. She had to stand on their treasure chest to reach it, but once she had him where she wanted him, he wasn't getting away. The corset was restricting so she unhooked it, allowing it to drop to the floor. Both brothers groaned at the sight of her nude body and she stood up a little straighter. She loved having them at her mercy like this. She bent over and pulled out the flogger, turning it over and over in her hands. "I've always wanted to do this," she admitted. "Flogging's a lost art."

Killian's breathing hitched, his heart raced. Emma disappeared, stalking around him in her heels. "Ten lashes for disobeying," she said shortly. "Then five more for not letting me come."

He was stretched out, naked, tied to the bloody ceiling and fucking _whimpering_ for the pain he was about to receive. It didn't take as long as he expected, the leather cracking against his back. Killian cried out, breathing deeply, cock twitching. The sting was different than anything he'd felt before but he was already addicted. Blows two and three were quick, same place; he relished the sting. He clenched up not from pain but from anticipation, imagining himself bent over, Emma taking him from behind. He settled into a near blissful state as the blows kept coming, the pleasure tinged pain exactly what he'd been craving.

Emma paused after ten, evaluating her work. Killian's back was criss crossed with pink and red, not enough to break the skin though. She didn't want to mark him permanently. These games were meant to be pleasurable and fun, not sadistic and creepy. She even kissed some of the worst ones, whispering praise into his skin. She went easy on the last five, aware this was his first time. Killian panted heavily, his body on fire.

Emma moved to let him down, massaging his wrists after unwinding the rope. "Well done, Jones," she said.

He nodded, marveling at her ability to seem cool and collected at a time like this. It was one the things he loved about the way Emma dominated him; she rarely raised her voice. She didn't need to; he was her willing plaything. Still, he was surprised when she dragged his mouth to hers, kissing him deeply. "Kneel on the bed, Jones," she whispered, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth. "Let's see how well you can take it."

He bit back a groan, moving to do her bidding. The bed was large enough for them, even with Liam waiting. His struggle, the elder Jones was discovering, was just beginning. He had to sit on his hands to stop himself from touching his cock; he was certain the slightest touch would set him off. It was the most he'd ever been aroused in his _life_ and it was killing him slowly.

Emma retrieved Killian's strap on from their treasure chest, slipping it on. She loved that he let her do this, that he enjoyed it this much. She got off on it, the sounds he made turning her on. She knew she needed to speed things up just a little; Liam couldn't wear the cock ring for too long. Fortunately, Killian was well versed in what was required of him. He stayed still as she fit him with his own ring (he loved that) and as she teased him open with lube.

"Fuck," he moaned, pushing back on her fingers. _"Fuck."_

"Such an eager boy," Emma murmured, beckoning Liam to her with a crook of her finger. He was up in a flash, kneeling beside her. She tugged him down by his tags, kissing him roughly. "So obedient."

"Captain," Liam hissed, her fingers brushing his over sensitive flesh. "Fuck."

"Very soon, Jones. Very soon." He settled back on his haunches, the plug shifting again. He didn't know how Emma could tolerate something like this inside her for hours; he felt like he was about to explode.

"Please, please, please," Killian whimpered, annoyed at being teased. "Please fuck me."

Satisfied of his readiness, Emma ordered him to lay on his back. The sheets were cool on his stinging skin and he moaned. Then he saw Emma coating the dildo with lube and he cursed. She bade him to spread his legs, ass up off the bed, willing himself to relax as she _finally_ inched the thick dildo inside him. She went slow; he was still getting used to the size of this one. The little fingers on the underside teased her clit, a moan tumbling from her lips. "Oh god."

"More, Captain," Killian pleaded. The stretch was amazing, the tip of the dildo hitting him perfectly. Even with the cock ring, it wouldn't take him long to come like this.

Emma let her instincts take over, rocking her hips into him, bending low to kiss him. His cock brushed her belly, over and over until he was shaking under her. She could tell he wouldn't last mush longer. "Liam," she hissed, still rocking her hips. "Fuck, get inside me! Now!"

Liam was too desperate to even think, he just reacted, quickly sheathing himself inside her swollen and dripping cunt. The balls were still inside her, stroking him, stretching her even wider and he shuddered _hard_. Emma lost her way for a moment, her body taut as a bow string. But they'd done this so many times, the three of them, bodies connected, bringing each other pleasure, achieving heights they'd never even dreamed about. She and Liam found a rhythm, no words, just blissful moans and whimpers as they all tried to hang on until the last possible moment. Liam came first, long and hard, unintelligible sounds tumbling from his lips. He had no sense of self, just white hot pleasure coursing through his veins.

Emma and Killian fell at almost the same moment, thick spurts of cum shooting across Killian's belly. She bucked into him hard, dragging out every drop she could, even as she drowned in her own blissful high. It was a powerful moment for all of them, a new level of intimacy reached. Emma sagged, exhausted, heart racing like she'd run a marathon. Killian pressed breathless kisses to her brow, thanking her over and over. He felt incredible, heart swelling with love and adoration for his wife.

Emma knew she needed to move, needed to start cleaning up, but she selfishly stole another moment in Killian's arms. When she did move, she realized she was sticky from his seed. She brushed a bit up with her finger and sucked it into her mouth. "Mmmm."

Killian groaned. "Shameless."

"And you love me for it." She hurried to collect all their toys; Liam was already asleep. Poor thing. She kissed his brow before heading to en suite to clean everything. Removing the balls was easier than she expected, one cough and they were in her hand. She cleaned them too, pleased to have found a new toy. Clothes tossed into the hamper, her costume and toys put away, she got them each tall glasses of water from the private bar. Killian was dozing when she finally returned, but she work him anyway. "Thirsty?"

"You are a goddess, love." He accepted the glass and downed half of it while she went to wake Liam up. She hated to—he looked so peaceful—but he needed to drink. She'd learned aftercare from the best, after all.

"Huuungh," Liam grumbled, reluctantly opening his eyes. "Emma?"

"Sorry. I thought you might be thirsty."

He nodded. "Thanks." Liam pushed himself up, feeling a little sore.

"You okay?"

He swallowed a huge gulp. "I think so. That was...something else."

She touched his cheek. "Good or bad?"

He kissed her palm. "Considering I came so hard that I passed out, I'd say it was very good, sweetheart."

"Sure?" She couldn't bear it if she pushed him too far, or took advantage of his trust.

"I promise. You were amazing, my love." He leaned forward to kiss her sweetly. "Perfect."

"I'm so proud of you, Liam." She hugged him. "Love you so much."

"And I you, Emma." She let him go to finish his water. She turned to Killian, taking his hand so they could go clean him up. She gently washed his torso, kissing along his collar, his pulse. When she was finished, he found her lips and she opened for him eagerly. He reached up and let her hair down from its bun, fingers in her golden tresses.

"I wish I had better words than 'I love you'," Killian murmured against her lips. "But I don't."

"I know what you mean," she replied, stealing one last kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. "I've never been good with words."

"You seem to get along just fine, darling."

"Showing you is more fun anyway."

He laughed. "Indeed it is. You were brilliant."

"How's your back?"

"Stings in a few places, but it was worth it."

"We should put something on it, like you guys do for me."

"If the lady insists." She did, so she found the lotion in their treasure chest. They returned to bed; to her surprise, Liam was still awake. He looked happy though, eyes lighting up when he saw her. They discussed plans for the following day, while she rubbed lotion into the worst marks on Killian's back. She resolved to take things easy for a couple of days so he could heal.

Before they shut off the lights for night, Emma plugged in her phone to charge. She scrolled through the emails and messages; there was one from their photographer. "Our wedding photos are ready!" she called excitedly.

"Really?"

"Email sent this afternoon," she confirmed.

Liam ran to get his laptop, booting it up and logging into the hotel's wifi. Suddenly, he wasn't tired at all. He was eager to see the pictures of their day, especially Emma in her gorgeous gown. The trio huddled around the computer as the website loaded. Their folder was password protected, but it was provided in Emma's email. As the photos loaded, her jaw dropped.

Killian grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. "You are stunning, Emma. Such a beautiful bride."

Tears stung her eyes; they all looked so _happy_. Her boys were so handsome in their uniforms, standing proudly on either side of her. She seemed to glow with happiness. She looked at Liam, who actually was crying. "Liam?"

He sniffed. "Sorry. I just...we really made it." He breathed deeply, trying to get a handle on his emotions. It was difficult to contain, but did he need to? These were the two people he trusted most in the world, his family. Emma squeezed his hand, understanding him completely. Liam was the one who yearned to be married the most and now they were. "It's okay."

Spontaneously, he leaned over and kissed her. "Only for you, Mrs. Jones."

She smiled. "I'll take that, Captain Jones. Commander Jones," she replied, finding Killian's hand too. "Should we look at the rest?"

They spent hours pouring over the pictures, reliving their wedding until the wee hours of the morning. Finally, exhausted, they settled in to sleep, closer than ever before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** So excited about this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, it was a lot of fun to write.

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine, sadly.

 **Chapter 15**

He padded silently into the en suite, stifling a groan of discomfort. He was sore, so sore, but when he recalled how he got that way, he just smiled. The way Emma used his body, demanding more of him than ever before...he relished it.

Killian headed for the Jacuzzi, studying the settings before turning it on. Emma and Liam were still asleep; they'd been up very late, reminiscing about their wedding and examining the beautiful photos. The one of them outside the church under the huge oak tree would be perfect for hanging over their fireplace at home. There were so many candid shots of them; he was surprised at that. Emma looking incandescently happy, them sharing their first dances as a married trio, removing her garters. He recalled every detail of the day, but if one day the memories faded, they had something to hold on to.

Once the water was as hot as he could stand, he climbed in, a groan tearing from his throat. The sorest spots on his back ached, but he quickly started to relax. So this was why Emma preferred hot baths during her period. He might start joining her more often; this felt amazing on his aching body. He adjusted some of the hot jets to hit his sorest places and laid his head back, eyes closed.

Emma rolled over, her hand finding cool sheets. She blinked her eyes open to find Killian's side of the bed empty. Where was he? She listened. Was that water running? How could he be awake? She still felt exhausted after being up so late. She didn't even know what time it was. Yellows and pinks touched the horizon when they finally drifted off to sleep. It had to be after noon.

As if on cue, her belly rumbled even though she still felt too tired to move anywhere.

"Emma?" Liam's sleep roughened voice roused her before she could fall back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep."

He reached for her, spooning up behind her, arms slipping securely around her middle. "Missed you."

She turned her head, lips barely brushing his nose. "'M right here."

"Aye." His leg nudged between her legs, enveloping her in his scent. "Where's Killian?"

"Bathroom? Water's running."

"Hmm, you're so warm, love." She could tell he was still half asleep, mumbling nonsense. But she liked being held.

"Sleep, you," she said, threading their fingers.

"We can spend all day in bed if you want."

Emma sighed. "Hmm, yes please."

"Bloody insatiable lass."

"We _could_ just sleep. I'm not some nympho, you know."

Liam touched his lips to her shoulder, feeling her shiver in his arms. "Oh no? So this does nothing?" He brushed their joined fingers over her nipple; it stiffened in seconds. Emma inhaled through her nose, trying not to show how much he was affecting her. She could feel the ghost of the balls inside her, which was bad because she also recalled how fucking incredible it felt for Liam to fuck her while wearing them.

"Not...fair," she muttered, even as she pushed her hips back.

"So I shouldn't fuck the naked woman in my bed? Make her scream so that my brother can hear?"

Emma moaned, bringing his hand to her breast. "Now who's the greedy one?"

"You're fucking irresistible, naked and soft, sweet. Wanna feel your quim."

"Did you like it? Last night?"

He thrust his erection against her. "What do you think?"

"I think we need to use those balls more often," she declared, turning over. She kissed him hungrily, fully awake now. His chest hair rubbed her nipples; she gasped into his mouth. Liam held her tighter, hands wandering her back, her pert arse. He squeezed the soft globes while trying to kick the blankets down. He kissed her back with equal passion, he lived for her kisses. Long drags of her tongue, the sinful press of her lips, her mewls of need went straight to his cock, throbbing between them.

"We're not leaving this bed," he mumbled, roughly palming her breast.

Emma moaned loudly, arching into his touch. "Yes," she agreed. "Naked day."

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

Emma tried grinding her hips into his. "I thought you wanted to fuck me?" He'd wound her up embarrassingly quickly, embarrassing if she gave a damn. Last night had been for them, the dominance, the play. Now, she just wanted them to love her over and over again until she begged them to stop.

Liam pushed her on her back, settling in the cradle of her thighs. Nothing fancy, no athletic moves, just his cock sliding into her, filling her up. "Like this?"

Emma pulled him down, kissing him hard. "God, yes. Just like this." She hitched her ankles high on his hips, moving with him, just reveling in the lazy thick slide of him. "Don't stop."

God himself could come into their room and he wouldn't stop. He needed her.

Killian woke up from his nap to the sounds of the bed creaking. He'd left the door open accidentally but thank god he had. He could hear them, plain as day, fucking in the next room. Emma's soft broken moans aroused him, cock hardening in the warm water. Any lingering aches were quickly forgotten as he listened to his wife's pleasure. He thought about staying, just listening and jerking off, but he knew how much Emma got off on being caught. It made her wet and needy, hungry for more.

Water splashed as he rose, but he ignored it. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel, striding into the bedroom. Sure enough, there was Emma, writhing under Liam as he fucked her into the mattress. Her eyes fluttered open, drinking in his wet nude body, an O of desire on her lips.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" he said, not bothering to cover himself. They were all very comfortable with mutual nudity.

"Oh...oh fuck," Emma breathed, rocking her hips up. Killian had clearly heard them, his cock bobbing proudly against his stomach. "Yeah."

"Just couldn't wait though, could you?" He skimmed the soft towel over his chest, teasing her.

"Liam...fuck, started it," she protested, arching under the older Jones. He groaned low in her ear, feeling her getting slicker around him. Such a dirty lass. "Oh yes!"

"You just love getting caught with a cock inside you," Liam bit out, kissing the sensitive place under her ear. "She's so fucking wet, brother."

"Don't hurry on my account," Killian drawled. "She looks like she needs a good fucking."

Emma moaned again, so turned on by how they shared her, not flinching by her need of them both. Killian tossed the towel aside and stretched out on the bed, hand wrapping around his cock. Emma locked eyes with him, love and lust shining in the deep blue depths. They said "I can be patient, you're so stunning like this, don't stop" and she loved him so much for it.

She turned back to Liam, kissing him deeply. "More," she pleaded. "You feel so good."

Liam grunted, strong arms sliding under her back. He picked her up, rising up on his knees until she was settled on his lap. He swallowed her pleased moan with his kiss, making out lazily as she rode him. He touched her everywhere he could reach, overwhelming her with sensation. Needy sounds stuck in her throat, nails digging into his shoulders. When he could take no more, he thrust his hips up, meeting her halfway, as she scrabbled for purchase. She rode him like some bucking bronco, his powerful thrusts sending her spiraling into orgasm. He held her tight as she spasmed around him, triggering his own high. His lips brushed her sweaty forehead, hips still moving slowly, drawing out their pleasure.

Emma shivered in his arms, head on his shoulder, feeling safe and loved. Liam stroked her back, whispering how much he loved her into her hair. When she had some of her breath back, she raised her head, kissing him sweetly. "Hmm, good morning to you too."

"I think it's afternoon now, love," Killian said, rolling onto his side. "Where's my kiss?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, sliding off Liam's lap. The bed gave her plenty of room to press herself against him. "You weren't complaining a few minutes ago," she chided.

He toyed with a piece of her damp hair. "I do love watching you get fucked, darling."

"My little voyeur," she teased, lips touching his nose, his cheeks.

"Which is worse, the one watching or the one who likes to be watched?" His hand slipped between her thighs, touching her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her breathing hitched. "Hmm?"

Emma hissed, hips canting toward him. "Don't care."

"I think you do." He pressed harder, Emma gripped his forearm. "I think you're a dirty vixen who gets off on it. Me watching you fuck Liam. Liam watching us fuck. Then we fuck you together, filling two holes at once. You love that, don't you, Emma?"

"Yes," she breathed, openly grinding herself against his hand. "It's so good."

"Such a dirty girl."

She spread her legs, trying to get more. "Yes! God, I need it. Fuck me like the dirty girl I am. Please!"

"Not until I get my kiss."

Emma's eyes flew open and she sought his lips, meeting him in a wet hot slide of lips and tongues and teeth. He plunged two fingers inside her as they kissed, finger fucking her hard. She mewled, relishing the roughness of his touch. She felt herself rolling onto her back, still kissing him, her fingers in his wet hair. A second climax stole her breath, walls rippling around his fingers. He pulled them away before she was done, giving her his fingers to lick clean. She obeyed blindly, tasting the mingled flavor of her and Liam on Killian's fingers. Lust rolled through her, needing Killian's cum inside her, marking her.

She whined in complaint when he left her, moving to kneel as Liam had done. But instead of taking her into his lap, he flipped her on her belly and pulled her to him ankles first. Killian raised her hips onto his thighs and pushed forward; Emma clawed at the sheets as he hit her deeply. "Shit."

"Fuck, I've missed your cunt," he groaned, hands spreading her cheeks as he thrust. "So tight."

"Those bloody balls will make her even tighter," Liam said, lounging on the far side of the bed. "You need to fuck her with them in, Killian. So good."

Emma groaned, listening to them talk as if she wasn't there. Like she was just some fucktoy for them to use. She loved it. They kept talking, trading ideas while Killian fucked her slowly. She quickly discovered she could push back, take him even deeper and he rewarded her with a sharp smack of her ass. "Fuck my cock, lass. You know how much you love it."

She nodded against the sheets, hips rolling faster. He held loosely so she didn't slip off him, still giving her the occasional slap. He felt big inside her, thick...was it any wonder she was fucking addicted to the sex? God had been generous when he made the Jones brothers and she would have them forever.

Killian reached under her, fingers finding her clit. Emma jerked as he flicked it, a sharp cry on her lips. "Yes!"

Killian rolled his hips faster, harder, the sounds of her need urging him on. "Come with me, lass. Love it when you squeeze me."

Her body obeyed without input from her brain, sparking under him like a live wire. He let go the same instant, filling her with his seed. His hips rutted until he was spent, breathing coming in harsh pants. Emma shuddered, the slightest touch setting off aftershocks. She could hear her heart pounding, echoing in her head like drum. Would there ever come a day when she would have enough of them?

Liam slipped from the bed to start cleaning up. Emma and Killian cuddled close, holding each other as Liam worried about the mess. Emma was properly hungry now, needing fuel after all that exertion.

"Liam said we're staying in bed today," she whispered, thumbing Killian's cheek.

"Fine with me," he replied, stroking her arm. "How do you feel?"

"Well used," she said honestly. When she saw his frown, she touched her lips to his. "Loved." Kiss. "Cherished." Kiss. "Branded." Kiss. "Yours."

He chuckled. "You're perfect."

She rolled her eyes. "How are you? We missed you when we woke up."

"Took a hot bath in the Jacuzzi. Woke up a tad sore, you see."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. You were amazing, Emma."

"We should put more lotion on your sore spots."

"After lunch. I'm bloody starving."

"Food should be here in half an hour," Liam announced, bringing water from the bar. "And since we have a fully stocked bar, we can make whatever want to drink."

Emma sat up and accepted her glass. "You're the best."

"What'd you order?" Killian asked.

"A few different things. I thought we could share."

"As long as we can eat naked, I don't care," Emma declared.

Liam wrapped a towel around his waist long enough to receive their room service, but stripped the moment he was back. Much of what he ordered was finger food and the boys took turns eating bites off Emma's skin. She giggled and sighed, content to lay back and let them feed her. They ruminated on plans for the next day, and the day after. They didn't like planning too far ahead; Emma argued it would defeat the purpose of it being their honeymoon. Liam pretended to grumble, but it held no bite. Emma plied him with kisses, reminding him of what was truly important.

It felt like a lazy day at home, lounging in bed, trading kisses and touches, reading together. They ordered more room service for dinner, taking it out on the balcony after sliding into the absolute bare minimum of clothing. They watched the city come to life out there, the lights blotting out the stars. Standing by the railing, huddled for warmth in the chill, in Paris of all places...there was nowhere else she wanted to be.

* * *

They decided to spend their third full day in Paris just walking around. After breakfast, they drove back to Champs de Mars and parked in the underground lot. Emerging topside, they walked the length and breadth of the park, soaking in the atmosphere. Even though it was definitely colder now (it was October after all), it didn't seem to be deterring the tourists. After consulting the map, they headed in the direction of the Arc de Triomph. Liam actually knew some of the history from his reading, so he got to play tour guide, even drawing some passersby into his little talk. Emma smiled as she watched him; he looked happy and relaxed...more at peace with himself? She'd noticed it more and more, his stiff martial bearing relaxing outside of their safe space. It brought her joy; the world should see what a wonderful man he was.

"Having fun?" Killian asked quietly, arm slipping around her waist.

"Don't tell me he's boring you."

"I went to the Academy too, remember? We learned all about bloody Napoleon. Liam's idol is Nelson himself, not that I'm surprised." Emma wasn't sure who that was, although it sounded kind of familiar? Damn GED. "Don't worry your pretty head about it, love. The Royal Navy was downright brutal back then, so I don't see much to look up to, frankly."

"He looks so...animated," she observed.

"Perhaps he missed his calling," Killian joked.

"I like it though. He's usually so quiet when we're in public."

"Unless he's looking up your skirt," Killian whispered in her ear.

"Killian!"

"Love, you have no idea how being around you has changed him. Public displays of affection...I don't think he even knew what that meant. And he certainly wasn't getting what he needed from Clara." Killian wrinkled his nose; there was no love lost between he and Liam's ex.

"You can't tell me they didn't have sex."

"Oh, they did. I don't think it was good though."

"Well, he certainly figured it out," she teased. "And so did you." She stood up on her toes and kissed him. "Which makes me a very lucky woman."

He kissed her back. "I thought we agreed that Liam and I were the lucky ones?"

"Pretty sure we didn't, but if it lets you sleep at night..."

Killian laughed, pulling her against his chest. "God, I love you." He eased his hold and tipped her face up. "Love is what I meant, lass. Pure unconditional love. Neither of us has had that since Mum passed. You brought it back into our lives, and we can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to. Just love me." They kissed sweetly, holding each other until Liam finished his impromptu lecture.

"May I have a hug?"

Emma grinned and threw herself into his arms. He shocked her by picking her up and spinning her around. "What's got into you?"

"I can't show my dearest wife affection?"

"Well, yeah, but..." She looked up into his face, the mirth shining in his eyes. "You know what? Nevermind. I love you." He kissed him firmly on the mouth, ignoring a few disapproving clucks from people she didn't know or care about. She was noticing something the longer they stayed in France. The actual French people left them alone, didn't stare or turn away or anything remotely disapproving. The visitors were the judgmental ones. However, Emma was secure enough in her love for her boys that she simply stopped caring what people thought.

They took the underground to get to the Arc properly; it was larger than it looked in photographs. They visited the little museum at the top and took more pictures together. Emma's hair was windblown, Killian made a show of holding it back so Liam could take the picture. He caught Emma mid giggle and it quickly replaced the Eiffel Tower as her favorite photo of the trip.

They got lunch at a little bistro then simply wandered, with nowhere to be. All around them people went about their business, paying them no mind. Emma's theory was further proved as they moved away from the obvious tourist areas. They walked down the street as they always did, always touching and no one paid them any mind. It had been a long time since they'd drawn so little attention. Brighton, perhaps? Of course, that had been before the explosion turned everything upside down. But no one knew they were in Paris, no one aside from trusted friends.

Emma laughed, imagining how their stalkers were faring, waiting in vain for them to come home.

"What's funny?" Killian asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how we haven't seen a single camera pointed at us in over two weeks."

"Ah. Let's hope our friends," Killian said with great sarcasm, "have moved on to juicier stories."

"I still don't understand what they see in us anyway. Aren't we boring?" Liam asked.

Emma slipped her arm around his waist. "Don't sell yourself short, sailor."

He smiled down at her. "I meant in our everyday lives. We go to work, we get the shopping. Just like everyone else."

"Speaking of work, I hope I'll be able to do some when we get home."

"Quite keen, are you?" Killian teased.

"I haven't had a real case in a while. I need to work."

"Emma, if it's money you're worried about..." Liam began. He knew her upbringing made her sensitive about those kinds of things. He really did understand. But they were doing fine.

"Do we still want to buy our house?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm going back to work when we get home." She squeezed his hand. "And it's not about the money. It's about me. I like my work, I like helping people. Does that make sense?"

He kissed her hairline. "It does." Liam was so in awe of her genuine goodness, goodness that seemed to shine through from the moment they met. It only grew brighter as she let down her walls and allowed herself to be loved and happy.

They watched the sunset from one of the many bridges on the Seine; it was very romantic. Initially, they planned on returning to the chateau for dinner but Killian caught a purple flier in the breeze. It was for a club a few blocks away, promising good food _and_ good music. "Could be promising?" he said, holding it out to the others.

Emma read it over, sharing a look with Liam. "Sounds fine to me."

"Are you sure? We've done a lot of walking today, lass."

Her feet were a little achy but she'd survive. "You can massage my feet for before bed, Captain."

He laughed. "Very well." He tucked the flier into his back pocket, allowing Killian to guide them through the streets. It was a bit more difficult now that they sun had set, glare from the cars occasionally obscuring the street signs. Fortunately, Killian had an excellent sense of direction; it was one of the things that made him a good sailor.

The club didn't look like much; indeed, it was hardly distinguishable from the buildings around it. Flat gray exterior with a fire escape crawling up the side. Emma paid the modest cover over the boys' protests; the young lady at the door looked bored but perked up, eyes widening as she realized that the trio was _together_. Their silver bands glinted in the low light, Emma's diamond shined. She accepted her change, stuffing the francs into her pocket, having not brought a purse.

Inside wasn't much better than the outside, aesthetically speaking. Dimly lit, a bit shabby around the edges, a couple dozen round tables arranged in front of the tiny stage. There was no one there yet, but instruments were lined up, waiting to be played. There appeared to be no host or anything, so they seated themselves toward the back, choosing one of the few tables with a bare light bulb hanging over it.

"You'd think that would be a fire hazard," Emma said, slipping off her jacket.

"I don't think anyone here is much concerned with that, love."

She shrugged. Seated by the wall, she could see graffiti scrawled into the wallpaper and wood. "This place is old."

"How do you know?"

She pointed. "1969. At least I think that's what it says."

"Alysce and Mona," Killian read. "I hope they enjoyed themselves."

Emma elbowed him, about to chastise him when a waiter appeared out of thin air. "Bienvenue, Monsieurs, Madame." They ordered some wine before taking the time to look over the menu. For a hole in the wall, there were some interesting dishes, at least they sounded interesting after Killian translated. When Phillipe returned, he assured them the night's entertainment would begin within the hour. It was still a bit early, more people trickled in after them.

Emma noticed Liam eyeing the stage, most specifically the guitars. "You okay?"

"Aye, just thinking."

She slipped her hand into his. "It's not too late, you know."

He half smiled. "You sound like Killian."

"Can't do the accent," she reminded him. "But I think you miss it."

"I miss a lot of things, lass. Can't have all of them back."

"Maybe not, but you can have that one back."

"Sure you just don't want some embarrassing photos?"

She kissed his cheek. "I just want to see you happy, Liam."

"Believe me, Emma. I am very, very happy." He leaned down and kissed her, teasing her with just a little tongue. She moaned appreciatively, cheeks pink as they broke apart. Killian's fingers danced along her thigh and she turned to him, one brow raised. But she was caught off guard by his soft heart stopping smile. Without a word, she slipped her hand around his neck and coaxed him to her, a sweet tender press of their lips. He sighed, fingertips caressing her jaw, sliding into her hair. She opened for him, uncaring about the public setting, kissing him until her heart was racing.

"A girl could get used to this," she breathed, brushing her nose over his, stealing another kiss.

"Having us wrapped around your fingers?" Killian teased.

"Something like that." She had a feeling things could all too quickly escalate between them, but their food arrived, snapping the building tension. There would be time for that later, Emma decided. They all got something different so while they waited for the show to begin, they sampled the cuisine, trying bits off each other's plates. Killian provided commentary on some of the other patrons; he was becoming a keen people watcher. Partly in an effort to shield Emma from some of the nastier reactions people sometimes had toward them, and partly because human behavior was fascinating. He'd taken to writing some of his observations down in the journal Emma had given him. He didn't have anything concrete, any firm opinions about the meaning of life or whatever nonsense. But he did enjoy writing. It helped him work through some of his own emotions and demons, just as his therapist said it would.

They'd just finished dessert when the house lights went out. The stage lay bathed in bright light, a trio of men walked out. They were older than Liam expected, around his age perhaps? Well past thirty, at any rate. They introduced themselves in rapid French; he missed it, not that it mattered. Emma looked up at him, as if to say "see?" and he shrugged. Even if he did want to take up the guitar again, when would he have the time?

 _You're making excuses, Jones_ , he scolded himself. _Emma's right, you miss it._ It was driven home as the little band began playing, some jazzy sort of tune that he liked, even if he didn't understand a word. He understood the music, the rhythm, the way it seemed to wash over him. There was an ache he'd not experienced in a long time, his fingers itched. He tapped them on his leg, almost like he was trying to pick out the notes by touch.

Emma shared a look with Killian, he looked as hopeful as she did. They both wanted Liam to be happy, to reclaim a bit of his stolen childhood. She tucked herself into Killian's side, his arm sliding around her; she watched Liam more than she did the band, the look of wistful longing on his face.

It broke her heart and made her more determined to _do_ something about it. Very soon.

"Seeing him like this just makes me want to punch that wretched father of ours," Killian whispered in her ear.

"He's already in jail," Emma reminded him.

"Thanks to you, love."

"You guys did all the work, not me." She leaned her head back and kissed him, not waiting to discuss that terrible excuse for a human being. "Let's just focus on us, okay?"

"With pleasure." He kissed her again, a little more insistently this time. With the lights out and everyone's attention on the band, the club was about as private as it could get. Emma felt the telltale thrum of desire settle at the apex of her thighs, brought on by Killian's silky kisses.

Liam could just make them out in the dimness, lips fused together in an intricate dance. He scooted closer, transferring his hand from his leg to hers, tapping out the rhythm of the kick drum on her thigh. Emma broke the kiss, head turning to face him. "Joining us?"

"I think I can play you just as well as anything else," he murmured, leaning close so she could hear him.

"Hmm, how about you both play me?" His hand inched between her thighs and she splayed them under the table. Liam pressed hard on the seam of her jeans and she had to bite back a moan.

"Right here?" Killian asked huskily.

"Why not?" It was dark, everyone was distracted, focused on the band. The deep blue tablecloth could hide wandering hands. She adjusted her seat, legs falling open in invitation. "Afraid?"

"Fucking hell," Killian cursed. He loved when Emma demanded what she wanted. He hastily popped open her jeans and yanked down the zip. His hand slid into her panties, fingertips finding her wet. "Naughty vixen."

Liam swallowed, glancing around before pulling the tablecloth up to cover their laps. Then he shoved Emma's jeans down her hips to give him better access. Killian teased her clit; Liam dragged her panties aside to rim her entrance. Emma inhaled sharply, hips bucking under the table. "Shhh," Liam scolded. "Or everyone will know we're pleasuring you."

She hitched her legs over theirs as much as the jeans would allow, trying to keep her face blank. The best way to do that was to close her eyes, soak in the music as they stroked her. It was a slow moving dance, a ballad, then a driving jam, loud and quick, stealing her breath. By the end of the third song she was panting hard, silently begging for release.

"Together?" Killian asked.

"Together." Liam pushed two fingers deep inside her, stretching her. She bit her lip to stop from mewling, hips rolling into him. Moments later, Killan's fingers joined in, spreading her wider, forcing her to slid down until most of her body was covered. They finger fucked her rapidly, knowing they had moments to get her off before anyone noticed something amiss. The sheer eroticism was enough, Emma held in her screams as her body convulsed, pleasure coursing through her. They stoked her until she stopped shaking, pressing tender kisses to her brow.

"Holy...shit," she panted, slumping.

"Never get tired of watching you come," Killian whispered. He extracted his hand and cleaned it on a napkin. "Stunning."

Liam followed suit, sighing as he adjusted his now tight pants. "I think it's time to go, brother."

"Aye. She won't make it to the car. Not like this."

"I'll bring it." If he was going to drive then he needed a nice walk in the cool air. "You take care of her." He stopped by the bar to pay for their meal and drinks, leaving Killian to look after Emma. Thank god his jacket covered the bulge in his pants as he walked out the door.

"Alright, lass?" Killian asked.

"Mmhmm." She felt good, still buzzing from her orgasm. "Liam getting the car?"

"Aye."

"We should go wait for him."

"If you wish."

She sat up, palming his crotch. "I very much wish, sailor."

"Emma..."

"You don't want me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I always want you."

"Then let's go." She had to get her pants back on right—at least for the moment. It was tricky under the table but she managed it. Standing, she snatched up her jacket and slid it over her shoulders. Killian looked giddy as he put on his own jacket, quickly ushering her outside. They turned the right corner of the building, barely making it to the deep shadows before he shoved her against the stone and kissed her senseless. Lust shot through her, eager for this ride. "Oh god."

"God's not here, love. It's only me." He ground his hips into hers, letting her feel how badly he needed her. He was getting his fantasy at last.

"Killian," she panted, shoving her own hips forward.

"Did you know?" he whispered, squeezing her ass roughly. "Did you know how badly I've wanted to fuck you like this?"

Emma felt like she was melting. "Nooo?"

"You gave this to Liam," he accused.

"Harem boys," she reminded him. His mouth and scruff on her neck was driving her crazy. "We fucked...shit, in a stairwell."

He yanked open her pants again, unerringly finding her clit. "This makes you wet, fucking in public. Jesus, Emma."

"Please," she breathed, hitching a leg over his hip. She was shamelessly rutting against him, not caring about anything aside from getting his cock inside her. "Please, Killian."

His control snapped. He manhandled her around so she was facing the wall. He stripped off one of her boots then yanked the loosened pants down her legs. She extracted her right foot and rested it on a nearby box. Killian quickly shed his jacket and unbuttoned his fly, sighing in relief. Grabbing Emma by the hips, he bent her over, hands braced on the wall. He rubbed his cock over her slick flesh, tormenting them both for one more moment until he took her in a single thrust.

Emma moaned loudly—too loud—but she couldn't stop it. He was so thick inside her, filling her. The angle was heaven, the quick sharp jerk of his hips exactly the kind of hard fucking she craved. She bit her lip, back arching as he fucked her, rough and hard and so, so good.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," Killian breathed, gripping her hips. She felt so good around him, so warm and wet, taking everything he could give her. Having this woman, someone who loved so freely, so passionately, was a gift, a gift he never wanted to take for granted. He would give her whatever she wanted, however she wanted. She owned him, body and soul and he wasn't ashamed of that.

"Oh, oh, Killian," she whimpered, pushing back. "So close!"

He changed the angle once more, striking her most sensitive place repeatedly, leaving her trembling, shaking and on the brink of an intense orgasm. Being in public like this, even hidden in an alley, feeling her husband fucking her stupid was incredible. Her body seemed to seize up, quivering from head to toe as the climax ripped through her, Killian's hand covering her mouth to muffle her scream. He was bent over her, hips still jerking until he followed, grunting out her name in ecstasy. There was nothing like this, the love he had for his Emma.

Both panting, Killian squeezed her waist gently. "Love you."

"Mmmm," she hummed, lifting his hand to her lips with shaking fingers. She was too blissed out for speech. They only had a few more moments; Liam would surely be there soon with the car. Killian helped her straighten her clothes then his. Her lazy sated smile made his heart swell with pride. She cuddled close to him as they exited the alley and waited for Liam to arrive.

"Looking for a ride, gorgeous?" Liam asked, grinning as he pulled up.

Emma laughed. "I don't know, would you mind taking me and my husband?"

Liam pretended to look at his brother critically. "He can sit in the back."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop smiling. She adored her boys so much. She stood up on her toes and kissed Killian deeply. "See you soon, babe."

"Minx." He patted her bum and helped her into the front seat. He got into the back and sat back to enjoy the show.

Emma moved to the edge of her seat and leaned across to kiss Liam's cheek. "Thank you."

"What kind of gentleman would I be not to offer a ride to a beautiful lass?"

"A gentleman, huh?"

"I like to think so."

She smiled, still tingling from the alley. "Hmm, maybe we should test that...?"

"Captain Liam Jones."

"Captain Jones." She laid her hand on his leg as he drove, drawing random patterns with her index finger. Liam swallowed, her not so innocent touch igniting the spark he'd managed to get under control on the walk to the car. He inhaled deeply, attempting to keep his eyes on the road. Her hand moved higher, still slow and lazy, sending his blood rushing south. "Maybe you should take the long way?"

Liam nodded silently. He wasn't even that sure where he was going anyway; Killian was better at figuring out the Parisian streets. Emma's finger ran along the stiff line of his pants and Liam shivered. He took a left, the first left he could find, not caring where it went. Emma smirked, pleased that he was going along with her plan. She'd always wanted to try this. Barely glancing at the passing traffic, she reached over to open his pants. He groaned as she took him in hand, his own hands shaking on the wheel. "Emma..." he breathed.

"Shhh, just drive. I've got you." They were always saying it to her, she figured it was time to turn the tables a bit. She stroked him firmly, thumb swiping the swollen head. He was warm and hard in her hand, her thumb tracing the thick vein. Two more turns and she shifted in her seat, drawing her knees up so she could bend over the console. Her tongue darted out to lap at the tip of him, teasing him. Liam shuddered, hands gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He couldn't believe she was so bold, sucking him off as he drove them back to their hotel. He couldn't believe it and yet...it was so Emma.

He moaned loudly when she finally took him into her mouth, her mouth hot and perfect. He had to force his eyes to stay on the road, which might have been the single hardest thing he'd ever done. He had to keep his foot on the pedals instead of planting his feet and thrusting up into her mouth. _"Emma..._ bloody hell."

She hummed around him, lavishing his cock with attention from her tongue. She hollowed out her cheeks, her body reacting to the delicious sounds he was making. Knowing Killian was in the backseat watching her turned her on more, tendrils of need settling in her belly. The car bumped under them so she didn't try to take him too deeply, stroking what she couldn't suck. She worked him thoroughly, feeling wonderfully naughty, doing this for him. He made little mewls and groans, abs trembling. She flicked the sensitive spot below the head as she reached into his pants to rub him.

" _Fuck!"_ Liam cursed, exploding into her mouth. She sucked him dry, lips and tongue slipping over him feverishly until he softened. "Jesus Christ."

Emma licked her lips and raised her head. "Okay?"

He chuckled dryly. "Bloody brilliant, love."

She beamed. "Excellent."

Liam couldn't tuck himself away, he needed to find his way back to their hotel. Killian caught his eye in the mirror and Liam smiled to himself. He and his brother were in silent agreement; they would spend the rest of the night, worshiping the amazing woman they married.

* * *

"Car's ready, love!" Killian called, setting the handle back in the cradle of the fancy French phone. Rather than drive to the club themselves, they'd sprung for a limo. No one wanted to drive, not this night. This night was sure to be an experience that none of them forgot.

Liam let out a low whistle when Emma stepped out of the bedroom. "Gorgeous, sweetheart."

She flushed. "You don't think it's too much?" She twirled around, her knee length skirt flaring out.

Killian shook his head. "You look perfect."

The royal blue silk of her dress brought out the blue flecks in her green eyes and contrasted nicely with her pale skin. The silver anchor rested in the center of the deep V on her chest, the bands of cloth covering just enough for modesty's sake. Killian's favorite touch was the mass of wavy curls tumbling down her back; his fingers itched to touch and pull, but he would need to be patient.

Emma offered them a smile. "That's good. I'd hate to be overdressed." Her boys were there in dapper suits, black, no ties, Killian distinguishing himself with a crimson handkerchief in his pocket. She walked up to him, laying her hand on his chest. She felt the warm metal of his tags under the soft cotton. He rarely took them off, which touched her in a way she'd never expected. "Think you're gonna need these tonight?"

"Just in case this," he held up his left hand, showing off his gold and silver band, "isn't enough."

"Good." She touched her lips to his cheek, just a butterfly kiss, not wanting to smudge her makeup. Not yet anyway.

Liam got her matching wrap and slipped it over her shoulders. "Mine are in the pocket of this shirt," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She sighed happily. "Then I guess we're ready to go."

The drive to the club was quiet, each wrapped up in anticipation and curiosity about what they were going to find. None of them had ever done anything like this, spent time in an establishment whose sole purpose was sex and decadence and pleasure. Even the name was provocative: Céder, which in French meant to surrender or yield.

Was she the only one who was nervous? No, Killian kept rubbing his pants leg and Liam tapped his fingers on the armrest. To help soothe her own nerves, she took a hand in each of hers, squeezing lightly. Killian visibly relaxed, shooting her a grateful smile. Liam squeezed back, his eyes still on the window.

Like the music club the previous night, the neighborhood was very average, buildings only three or four stories and made of brick, looking much alike. Her investigative instincts told her it was probably better that way, making the sex cub disappear in plain sight. The driver seemed to know where he was going, stopping at the side door, rather than the front. Liam left instructions for the driver as Killian helped Emma out. Her heels clacked on the asphalt, a shiver ran up her spine. They were really doing this.

There was a casually dressed man sitting on the stoop; at first, Emma thought it was a mistake, just a guy taking a break from walking, but he looked up as they approached. "Première fois?"

"Oui," Killian replied. He slipped a piece of paper into the man's hand and after a moment, he sprung up to open the door.

"Tourner à gauche," was all the instruction they received as the door closed behind them. Emma wondered if French was all they would hear the rest of the evening, but as they moved down the hall to the left, she heard several other languages, including—thankfully—English. She was about to comment about it when a smartly dressed young woman stepped into the hall.

"Jones?"

Killian nodded. "We're expected?"

"Yes. Madame is just finishing up, I'll let her know you're here."

"We have an...appointment?" Emma asked.

"Well, they do have rules, love. Discretion and all that. Just a short interview, then all should be well."

Emma pursed her lips, considering arguing, but on second thought it was a reasonable request. Who knew better than they the hazards of one's sex life becoming public? As curious as she was, she didn't want this kind of thing splashed across the tabloids either. _Trio Visits Hedonistic Sex Club!_ Ugh, no thank you.

In a minute, the young lady was back, beckoning them to follow her. Liam kept a hand on the small of her back as they walked, Killian's fingers threaded with hers. They entered an office, a rather cramped office, truth be told. Shouldn't the owner of a sex club have...stuff?

Emma didn't get the chance to wonder long because the woman behind the small desk stood to greet them. "Monsieur Jones! It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." She shook Killian's hand. "And this must be your wife, so pretty."

Emma flushed and shook the older woman's hand. Mid forties, perhaps? Good handshake though. "Emma." She nodded toward Liam. "And this is my husband, Liam."

If having two husbands was odd to her, the lady simply known as Madame gave no sign. She beamed just as happily at Liam, shaking his hand. "It is not often we have marrieds in my establishment, but you are all very welcome."

"Really?" Emma asked.

Madame indicated they should sit. Three fine French chairs sat across from the desk and they settled into them. Madame took her seat behind the desk, her black hair showed light brown roots and a little gray. Her clothes were a surprise too, the crisp white blouse and pencil skirt more appropriate for a boardroom than a sex club. Still, her brown eyes were kind and soft. "I take it this is your first time in a such a place, Madame Jones?"

Emma fought the blush that wanted to rise on her cheeks; they weren't doing anything wrong by being here. "All of us, really. We're on our honeymoon."

Madame beamed. "So romantic! Are you enjoying Paris?"

"Very much."

"We spent our first two weeks in Rouen," Liam said, feeling like he should say _something_. Killian had done all the research and arrangements for this outing, so Liam felt like a fish out of water. This whole thing was out of his comfort zone, but he knew Emma would love it.

"Such beautiful country," Madame sighed. "My family used to visit Normandy when I was small." She sat up straighter, reaching for a file. "These files stay in this office, under lock and key at all times. I have not built this place by being careless."

Liam relaxed a fraction; he'd been thinking about that. What they did in private was their business, but discretion was definitely appreciated. "That's good to hear, Madame."

"Oui, we shall go over a few things, I'll fill you in on our standing rules and my dear Paulina shall escort you to the main hall."

It was more complicated than Emma expected. Madame was very matter of fact, inquiring about their marriage, their general health, what they expected from visiting. Emma found herself in a near constant state of embarrassment; it was one thing to talk and act out their fantasies in private, it was another to answer questions from a total stranger. However, Madame gave no sign of judgment or condescension, just warmth and an offer to serve. She explained the rules, some of which didn't really apply to them as a married trio. They had no interest in partners other than each other.

"Do you have any identifying pieces?" Madame asked. "Something to show you belong to each other?"

Emma touched her anchor pendant. "Does this work?"

Madame nodded. "It is very pretty."

"We have these," Liam said, reaching for his tags and holding them out.

Emma felt a pang of jealousy as Madame fingered the tags. "Ingenious," the older woman murmured. "And so appropriate." She handed them back. "Since this is your first visit, you most likely won't need them, but I'll note them in your file. Both of you are very lucky."

Killian smiled, taking Emma's hand. "We are reminded of that every day, Madame."

Emma smiled too, dipping her fingertips into his slightly loose collar. She pulled on the chain, bringing the tags out to lay on his chest. "Why wait?"

"I think you will have an...enlightening experience, Madame Jones," Madame said, closing the file. "You are welcome any time you are in Paris."

Liam slipped his tags over his head; to his surprise, it helped him feel calmer. They were merely here to observe, at least this time. If they enjoyed themselves, they would talk about coming back, perhaps participating. Observation or not, he certainly wasn't against letting everyone know that he was spoken for.

Interview over, Paulina returned and guided them to the main hall. This was more of what Emma expected, artfully lit, a few cozy looking corners, scantily dressed women—and men—going around taking drink orders. The walls were plain, stark, but the room still felt intimate in a way she couldn't describe. According to Paulina, this was the room where clients could relax, talk, and if attached, indulge in affection. No actual sex was allowed on this floor and there was no touching or propositioning the staff either. All sensible rules really.

"Would you like to see the other floors now?"

"Can we explore them on our own?" Emma asked.

"Of course. If you have any questions, this will page me. Hand it to Andre on your way out."

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink," Liam said.

"Good idea." They found an empty round booth and slid into it. They were by no means alone in the hall. There were a few other people, most sharing a drink and conversation. A couple of them noticed the newcomers but merely nodded in their direction and turned away. "How are we doing?"

"I'm okay, lass," Liam said.

"Nervous still?"

"What do I get if I say yes?"

She smirked and playfully rolled her eyes. "This." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him, chastely at first, but quickly deepening. His warm hand slid up her bare back and she shivered. "Hmm."

Liam touched his forehead to hers; it was so easy to forget when she kissed him. His world reduced itself to the feel of her in his arms, the taste of her lips. Nothing else mattered. "Thank you."

She smiled, stroking his cheek. "This should be something we all want. Don't just do it to make me happy, okay?"

"Sweetling, I find something new every day with you. And I would do anything to make you happy."

She touched his tags, then briefly kissed his lips. "Love you."

"And I you."

Their drinks arrived, causing them to break apart. Killian chuckled as their waitress left. "I think we have an audience," he murmured quietly.

"Where?"

He gestured with his drink. "Over there. That lass has been staring for five minutes."

Emma tried to look without making it appear that she was looking. That would be rude. She couldn't fault the woman from staring; her husbands were by far the most attractive men in the club, at least so far. And that lady seemed...lonely? Emma took a long pull on her rum and coke. "Wanna give her more to stare at?" she said impishly.

Killian feigned innocence. "Whatever do you mean, love?"

Emma pulled him down by his tags and kissed him, moaning as he opened for her. She could feel the woman's eyes on them now and it excited her. Killian's hand slid up her leg, teasing the delicate skin of her inner thigh. "Devious minx."

"You love it."

"Aye, I do. More than you know." After they broke apart, all three of them raised their glasses to their "friend" who blushed and turned away. Emma laughed, the alcohol doing its job. They talked, musing about what they would find later, trading kisses and more wandering hands. After another round, Emma wanted to take a walk around the hall, feeling a bit antsy in the booth. Her curiosity was peaked; she wanted to see what else this place had to offer.

Back along one wall, partially obscured by a plant, were a whole row of...Japanese porn? "Is that what I think it is?" Emma asked, not knowing if she should laugh or be impressed.

"Aye, I believe it is." Killian examined one of the prints more closely. "Can you even do that? Bend that way?"

Emma smacked his arm. "Seriously?!"

He grinned at her. "I'm teasing, lass. I'm well aware of your...skills." She rolled her eyes.

"Something tells me these weren't drawn from life, brother," Liam said, shaking his head. "No one is that well endowed."

Emma did laugh then, the absurdity getting to her. "I think I like our porn better."

"Now when you say that, do you mean the bits we've made?"

"Is that your way of asking for a repeat performance, Killian?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Would you grant us one?"

"That's a silly question. I came to a _sex club_ with you. What's a little porn?" Her heels put her on his level, she had no trouble closing the gap and kissing him. He pulled her against his chest, caressing her back. She was suddenly very glad she'd chosen this dress. It displayed the perfect amount of skin. She felt Liam press against her back, nuzzling her hair. "Hmmm."

Killian slid his hands into the front of her dress, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Liam pushed her hair aside to kiss down her spine. She fused her mouth to Killian's muffling her mewls of pleasure. They were skirting the line on their very first night and she loved every second of it.

"Next time," Killian mumbled, lips finding her neck. "Next time we're here, we're ravishing you."

Emma felt her knees weaken, she clutched his forearms. "Why wait?"

"Ah, ah, we're just observing tonight, sweet." Killian touched her chin, coaxing her eyes open. Her pupils were blown, and he bit back a moan of his own. "Can you be patient for us, Emma?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Just make sure we pick this up when we get home?"

"If not sooner." He forced himself back, trying to get his own libido under control. Emma spun and made out with Liam for a few moments, not helping his vow of patience. Emma was too delectable for her own good. Indeed, when they stepped back out into the main hall it was obvious to everyone, eyes glancing up and down Emma's body, her kiss bitten lips, the nipples stiff under her dress. A few of the men nodded appreciatively, but Killian knew they didn't truly understand. They were Emma's, just as much as she was theirs. If he didn't want her to be absolutely certain about what they were getting into, he would have heeded her and marched them to the first available room and fucked her senseless.

He paid their tab as they passed the bar, Emma leaning on Liam for support. Her knees were still shaky from the stolen groping in the corner. As soon as he finished, Killian pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Ready?"

"I'm ready." They stayed close, following the signs to the next floor. The stairs opened into a long corridor, the walls lined with big rectangular framed two way mirrors. Some of them had spectators, men and women of various ages gawking at whatever was going on on the other side of the glass. Emma bit her lip, her heart jumping in her chest.

"Still okay?" Liam asked.

She nodded. She wasn't scared, she was excited. This _excited_ her. "Come on."

The first set of rooms were empty, but they peered inside anyway. On the left, it looked like an ordinary room, couch, lamps, fake fireplace. The one on the right was a little more elaborate, a bedroom, but with ropes and paddles laid out on the table. She felt her husbands' hands on her back, gently stroking. After a moment, they moved deeper down the hall. Each room grew more elaborate, more intense as they went. The first occupied one had a couple fucking very enthusiastically, the lady bent over a hobby horse, her legs locked in a spreader and her hands tied at the wrist. Emma could make out her nipple rings, flashing in the low light. She inhaled sharply, turned on by the erotic sight.

Liam saw her nostrils flair. "Emma."

A sound got caught in her throat, but she responded by slipping her arm under his jacket. Her fingers toyed with his shirt, pulling it so she could find his skin. He shuddered, following her gaze to the couple in the room. The brunette climaxed but her partner didn't stop, he merely paused long enough to turn her over and plunge back inside. Emma had an inkling of what that felt like, to have your body used until it could take no more.

They moved on, down the hall, pausing to watch a few more rooms. One had a trio, two women and one man, the ladies in a sixty nine while the man fucked the one on top. Objectively, it was hot, but Killian found it a bit cold. He liked having Emma to lavish attention on, the way she responded to both brothers touching her. Bringing his wife pleasure turned him on more than anything else.

Every time they stopped, Emma found herself putting herself in the room, pretending her boys were there with her. If they watched porn at home, they could touch each other, kiss and fondle and stroke, which was just as arousing as the actual porn. Here, all they could do was watch. She was wet, thighs slick, but she wanted to be _in_ there, participating, with knowledge that there was someone on this side of the glass watching her.

The last room appeared dark at first, but it lit up like a Christmas tree in moments. Inside, a man lay chained to a flat surface in the shape of an X. The X rose until it was entirely vertical, the man facing his unseen voyeurs. Killian wet his lips, waiting for the man's Mistress to come striding into the room. She did, dressed all in leather, mask on her face. But the man knew it was her, his face a mixture of pleasure and fear. The woman carried a whip, one she seemed very adept at wielding. His own experience with the flogger was fresh in his mind and he hardened instantly. Emma dominating him was the sweetest torment. Emma heard Killian's breathing getting shallow and smiled. She wasn't crazy about the leather; she liked to touch and be touched when they played. "Down, tiger," she whispered playfully in his ear.

He turned and nipped at her earlobe. "You know how much I love my Mistress."

"Just so long as it's me. I don't share."

He shifted her hand to the front of his pants. "This the mere _memory_ of my flogging, love."

"Hmm. We'll have to put that to good use." She pulled him in for a kiss, ignoring the display. Why would she want to watch some sorry excuse for a man get his rocks off by getting whipped when she had Killian and Liam to fuck her rotten?

Liam was torn between watching the mirror and watching Emma. He was still working out submission and why it felt good and how it worked for him. He knew he was different from Killian, who practically _begged_ for it every chance he got. Emma, too, loved to be dominated, getting off on them ordering her about and using her body for their pleasure. It was such an interesting dichotomy because Emma and Killian was among the strongest people he knew. Perhaps that was the key. Strength in submission. Strength and trust. Deep down, Liam had always harbored doubts about being like his father, abandoning his family. He believed if he structured his life properly, he could never end up like Ioan.

He tried it with Clara but it was a mess. She couldn't give him what he needed. He didn't know what that even _was_ until Emma. However, loving Emma as he did—completely and unconditionally—scared the shit out of him and drudged up all his old insecurities. He clung to what he knew, and it nearly cost him his family. He nearly became the thing he feared being jealous of his own brother. If he could learn to let that go, he could learn to give up control of his body. He'd lost control of his heart long ago.

"Perhaps this is our cue to go home?" he suggested.

Emma turned and smiled up at him. She had such a beautiful smile, it made his chest ache. "Yeah, I think it's time to call our ride." There was another floor but they could explore it another time. She took his hand and they headed back down to the main hall. There were more people now, their admirer was long gone. Killian called for the limo to come pick them up while Liam curled a hand possessively around her hip. "Afraid I'm going to run off, Liam?"

"Should I be?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. There are a few good looking men in here." She made a show of looking around, smirking when he growled. "Jealous?"

"Of anyone who isn't me or my brother," he confirmed. "You, love, are _our_ wife."

She pressed closer to him, spinning to bring his lips to hers. "Yes, I am." She kissed him passionately in full view of the room, sighing as he hugged her close. She felt the press of his tags against her breast and it sent goosebumps down her spine. "Think you can wait until we reach our room?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting fucked in a limo."

"Maybe. Or maybe I need my boys to fill me up." She bit his earlobe. "Hot, sweaty, naked and raw."

If he wasn't turned on before, he was now. "Christ, woman."

"I haven't had my ass fucked in ages," she complained softly. "You know how much I love it."

"How are you real?" he asked in wonder. Giving herself and _of_ herself so freely, it was its own aphrodisiac.

"Car should be here soon," Killian said, then narrowed his eyes. "Am I interrupting?"

Emma shook her head. "Come here, you." They were in a secluded corner, but people could still see. She kissed him thoroughly, drawing his swollen lower lip between her teeth. "I was just telling Liam that I want you both when we get home. Inside me. Together."

Killian groaned. "And you're still standing?" If this were one of the rooms upstairs, Liam would have had her bent over by now, lube and fingers playing with her pert bottom. To make his point, Killian grabbed said bottom and squeezed.

"No sex in here, remember?"

"Pity. I bet all these people would love watching you."

"Maybe next time they will."

"Bloody hell, Emma. You want that? You want us to take you upstairs?"

"Not tonight. Tonight I want my boys all to myself." She kissed him again, clit throbbing with need. "Please tell me that car will be here soon."

"Can't wait?"

"No."

The car arrived about ten minutes later and they practically bolted for it. Killian barely remembered to return the pager before they drove off. He hastily put up the privacy screen (that didn't really give them that much privacy) before splaying Emma out on the backseat. Liam rucked up her skirt and spread her knees. "Look how wet she is, brother."

"Enjoy the club, sweet?"

Emma's core clenched impatiently. "Yes, but I need you more. Please!"

Liam chuckled and lowered his head, taking up his second favorite pastime. Emma covered her mouth to muffle her moan; the warm tongue on her heated flesh made her skin spark. Her head rested in Killian's lap, one of his hands massaging her scalp, the other slipping under her dress to fondle a breast. Her nipple hardened painfully; it was all she could do to keep quiet.

"We've got you, sweetling," Killian murmured. "Just relax and enjoy it."

She bit her lip harder, hips rocking against Liam's mouth. The drive to their hotel wasn't that long, they had to hurry. But Liam knew her body better than she did and he had her on the brink in a few minutes. She turned her face into Killian's belly as she arched, coming quickly. Liam drank down every drop of her sweetness, holding her as she shook.

Killian brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm tenderly. "You're so lovely when you come, Emma."

She laughed weakly, breathing hard. "Are we back yet?"

"Soon, I think."

"Good." She sat up and fixed her dress before leaning over to lick Liam's chin. His stubble was soaked in her juices and she thought it would be nice to clean him up before they strode through the lobby. Liam groaned and yanked her into his lap, straddling his thighs as they kissed.

A happy giggling trio exited the limo and somehow made it back to their suite. Killian picked her up the second the door closed behind him. Emma just laughed, kissing him as he carried her to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay! I had this finished yesterday but got caught up in an AU for AU Week on Tumblr. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Um, no.

 **Chapter 16**

Emma dressed as silently as she could, not wanting to wake them. She was on a mission, snatching time here and there over the last day or so to make inquiries and arrangements. It was difficult with her boys almost always close at hand. Not that she blamed them. This was their honeymoon, it was to be expected that they'd want to spend every waking moment together. This was their longest stretch of uninterrupted happiness in a long time. Too long.

When was it? Before the explosion? Longer? Had it been easier to be happy when they didn't know what would happen? Easier perhaps, but not as satisfying. They'd been through so much, so many things could have torn them apart, but they refused to give in. They turned to each other, leaning on each other; Emma had never experienced anything like it before in her life. It was life changing and overwhelming and she wanted to give them something to show how much it meant to her, try to give them back something they had lost like they had for her.

Rather than drive herself, the front desk called a cab for her. She met it out front, giving the driver the address she'd found. Paris passed by her window; it was getting chillier outside in mid October. They would celebrate her birthday just before leaving Paris; she knew the boys had planned it that way on purpose. They were still smarting from the fact that they missed her last birthday. But it had been a whole other world then, before any of them were willing to admit that there were real feelings between them. Well, except perhaps Killian. He always seemed to know. She admired that about him, the bravery he showed in pursuing this unconventional love of theirs.

He would miss her when he woke and found her gone. She'd left them a note, telling them not to worry. She'd even bring breakfast back with their presents. She wanted to do this alone, to surprise them. They'd constructed this amazing trip solely for her enjoyment, to make her happy. These gifts were the least she could do to repay them.

"Here, Madame?" her driver asked.

"Oui, thanks," she replied. She passed him enough francs to cover her fare and got out. It was a newer part of the city, and newer meant built after the war. Her destination was built out of brick, a sign hung from the door showing a soccer ball and some elegant French script that she couldn't read. She had to assume this was the right place.

A bell chimed when she entered but there was no one around. She looked at some of the trophies and markers that lined the walls, waiting for someone to turn up. After about ten minutes, a fit looking man about fifty came striding out from some back room. "Are you, ah, Madame Jones?" the English words sounded off in the man's heavy French accent. Still, at least he spoke English.

"Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you...?"

"Claude, Madame. Claude Arras. Now what may I do for you? Your call was very, how you say, cryptic?"

Emma shook Claude's hand, his palm was rough. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be evasive, my husband was there. And this...well, I'm trying to make it a surprise?"

Claude's face lit up. "Oui! Yes, a surprise! How may we be of service?"

"Well..." She looked around. "My husband really loves soccer, I mean football. He used to play as a kid but he had to give it up?"

"You are American, yes?"

"Yes, but my husband's English. Believe me, I've heard far too much about the difference between my football and his." She laughed. "But anyway, he's a big fan and I just...I feel bad he had to give it up, you know?"

"Oui, it can be difficult." Claude glanced at one of the framed pictures on the wall. Emma followed his eyes. Unless she was mistaken, the picture was a much younger Claude. He was wearing a blue kit with a French flag on the sleeve.

"Did you play?"

"Many years ago now. Sometimes it feels like another life. But I've quite been unable to, shall we say, let it go?" Emma nodded, understanding. "Makes this job perfect for me, Madame." He winked at her.

She hid a smile. This one was a charmer. If he _was_ a famous football player, she would bet he was a ladies man to boot (no pun intended). "So you run this...organization?"

"For the last seven years. As you can see, we've done quite well for ourselves." He pointed to the trophies she noticed earlier. "Winners of our league three years running."

"But you're all volunteers, amateurs? As in not professional?"

"Oui, Madame. We welcome all who love the game."

"So...my husband could try out?"

"More than try out, as you say. We have a friendly match coming up in two days time. Your husband is welcome to join us."

"Really?"

"That is why you called, is it not?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be this easy."

"Our league is open to any, Madame. It is rare for a foreigner to join us but I would never reject a request from so beautiful a lady."

"Thank you, Monsieur Arras. My husband will love this."

"It is my pleasure." He gave her a brochure and a kit of their club in Killian's size, adding instructions about where they would be and when Killian would need to be at the pitch. As a bonus, he included a couple of passes to Paris's professional football club.

"Oh, could I have one more? There's, um, actually three of us."

Claude's brows went up, but he made no other comment. "Of course, Madame. Your husband is a lucky man."

"Husbands, actually."

"I see." He handed her the third pass. "I hope you enjoy the match. And don't forget to dress warmly."

"I won't. Thank you again." She slipped her prizes into the bag and slung it over her shoulder. With a nod, she exited the office and turned right. According to her research there was a music shop a few blocks away; it looked promising for what she wanted. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she fished it out. "Hello?"

"Bit early for adventures, isn't it, love?" came Killian's voice from the other end.

She smiled. "Didn't you get my note?"

"Aye, sweetheart, we did." So Liam was awake too.

"Am I on speaker?"

"How else are we to speak to our wife?" Killian asked.

"You really don't understand the word 'patience,' do you, Commander Jones?"

"We woke up and our wife was missing." Liam pointed out. "What are we to think?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just needed to run a few errands. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"What errands, lass? We're on our bloody honeymoon."

"That's for me to know and you to find out, buddy."

"Oh, an intrigue," Killian said excitedly. "Any clues?"

" _No._ You'll ruin the surprise!"

"Now it's a surprise," he said, laughing. "Whatever it is, I hope it's good."

"Upset you're not getting morning sex?" she teased.

"The morning is still young, love."

The way he said it sent a shiver down her spine, even over the phone. "Well, you're not getting _any_ if you keep me on the phone. Don't you want your surprise?"

"I think I'd rather have you, love. Don't you think, Liam?"

"I don't know, brother. I'm interested in this surprise Emma is cooking up."

"Why not both?"

Emma snorted. "I'm going now, guys. I'll be back in about an hour, _with_ breakfast, so don't eat, okay?"

Liam laughed. "Believe me, lass, we'd rather be eating you."

They were going to kill her. "Goodbye," she said pointedly. She could hear their laughter as she hung up. She was doing the right thing, getting these gifts. They deserved to be as happy as she was.

She found the music shop a few minutes later. A couple of guitars lay in the window, along with a saxophone, a keyboard and a clarinet. It was a little intimidating; she didn't know anything about buying an instrument. Still, she knew she had to try. Liam missed playing so much. Emma pushed open the glass door and was quickly greeted by a lady with far too sunny a personality. Emma managed to explain that she was looking for a guitar in her average French and within minutes she was presented with half a dozen. It took longer than she thought it would, but the moment she saw the right one, she knew.

The saleswoman explained everything that she needed, extra strings and the like. She thanked the woman and called for a cab to take her back to the hotel. Along the way she spotted a cafe and stopped to get them some pastries and coffee for breakfast. It cost her extra on the fare but it was worth it. One of the staff at the hotel helped her take her new packages to her suite, but she waved him away before she entered. She leaned the guitar against the door and dug in her bag for the key. It clicked in the lock and the door swung open.

"Could one of you grab the food?" she called.

Liam appeared, collecting the bag and cups from her. "Need anymore help, love?"

"No, I got it. But..." She glanced at the guitar case. "I need both of you on the couch with your eyes closed?"

He cocked a brow at her but nodded. Killian heard the commotion and joined them. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, our wife is set on her surprise."

"Well, let's not keep her waiting."

Emma had to wait in the hall until they were settled to her satisfaction. "Eyes closed? No peaking now." Once they answered in the affirmative, Emma lugged the heavy case into the room. She'd hoped for more subtlety in actually giving her gifts, but perhaps it was just as well. They were the romantic ones in this relationship. She was never very good at it.

"Emma, what do you have?" Killian asked, his eyes still tightly shut. "Sounds...cumbersome."

"You'll see." She laid her bag in the chair and stepped around the table. Bending down, she placed a kiss to the lips of each brother in greeting. "Hmmm, I missed you."

"Then you shouldn't have left before we woke, love," Killian purred. Somehow, even with eyes closed his hands found the contours of her body. "And avoided missing us."

She smiled, running her fingers over his jawline. "But I had a good reason, husband."

"About which I am most curious, wife."

"Now who's impatient?" They accused her often of impatience, her eagerness for them well known. She couldn't help it; nothing made her body tingle and her heart race like they could. She touched both their cheeks then went to get her gifts. "Don't open your eyes until I say, okay?" When they nodded in the affirmative, she placed the plastic bag containing the kit in Killian's outstretched hands. Then she picked up the guitar case and placed it in front of Liam, urging his hands around the neck.

"Emma...what?" Liam asked, thoroughly confused.

She moved next to the fireplace to give them some room. "Okay, now you can open."

Killian breathed a sigh of relief; he'd been curious about Emma's little jaunt ever since he woke up and found her gone. It was very unlike her (but then again, perhaps he was spoiled these last couple of months) and he was really worried until he found her note on the nightstand. Unfortunately, finding the bag in his hands didn't really answer his questions. He opened his mouth to ask, then he saw his brother's face.

Liam was utterly speechless. He could _see_ the guitar case well enough, but still he had trouble believing. He spun it around slowly, his throat tight.

Emma knelt beside him, laying her hands on his. "Maybe you should open it."

He tried to smile, he really did, but his brain wasn't really cooperating. With shaking fingers he laid the case flat and unsnapped the clasps. Inside he found a beautifully made six string guitar. He ran his fingers over the wood, blinking back tears. "Emma...what... _how_?"

"I could see how much you missed it. And I thought...since it was taken from you, I could...give it back? But if you don't like it, I can..." Her words were cut off by Liam's lips, crushed to hers as he picked her up. Her surprised shriek bounced off the walls as they tumbled back into the couch. If Killian hadn't been there as a counterweight, the whole thing probably would have pitched over. Her leg was awkwardly trapped between them, but she ignored the pain in favor of her husband's hungry kisses.

"Thank you," he murmured against her lips. "Thank you."

She smiled into his kiss, fingers running through his hair. "So does this mean you like it?"

His deep growling laugh pulled at something in her gut. "I do believe it's the most thoughtful incredible gift I've ever been given, lass. Aside from this." His placed his hand over her heart, she swore it thudded in response. "Even though I may make a fool of myself, I will cherish it."

"No, you won't. But even if you only ever play for us, that's okay." She kissed him again, thrilled that he was happy. But that only served to remind her that Killian hadn't said a word. She turned to look at him, biting her lip. "Killian?"

"I'm afraid you might have to explain a bit, love," he replied, smoothing his hand over the kit.

Emma slid off Liam's lap and into Killian's. He held her close, inhaling her unique sunflower scent. He was happy for Liam, but he hated the kernel of jealousy burning in his chest. He didn't get that way often and it bothered him. He _knew_ Emma loved them both. And he knew she went out of her way to make sure they knew it, precisely to avoid this feeling. Emma cupped his cheek and turned his face to hers. She kissed him, slow and sweet, and he felt guilty for his flash of jealousy. Emma had so much love to give; wasn't that why they wanted a family together? Why they'd committed to this unorthodox trio?

"Better?" she whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..."

She put a finger to his lips. "So you wanna know what this is?" She picked up the top and shook it out. "This is the kit for one of the amateur football clubs here in Paris. My new friend Claude has given you a spot in their friendly match this weekend."

His eyes widened, slowly grasping the full meaning of her gift. And felt like an ass for doubting her. "Emma...this is...I can't believe you did this."

"You guys both lost things you loved when your dad left. I know I can't give those lost dreams back to you, but I wanted to do _something_. You guys give me so much, every day."

Killian's eyes were wet and he hugged her to his chest so she wouldn't see. "I love you," he said fervently into her shoulder. "So, so much."

"Love you too, babe." She brushed her thumb over his cheekbone, catching a tear as it fell. "I got something all of us can enjoy too."

"What's that?"

"Passes for Paris's next match. It's Sunday, I think."

"You want to _go_ to a football match, love?"

"Why not? I don't _hate_ soccer, you know."

"Only if you and Liam come to see me play."

"Where else would we be? Right, Liam?"

Liam nodded, scooting over hugging them both. He couldn't put into words how much his family meant to him or how thankful he was for Emma bringing them together like this. "Of course we'll watch you play, brother." Aside from their stag party, he hadn't seen Killian play in a long time. He couldn't believe Emma had gone to all this trouble to find them such perfect gifts.

Part of her just wanted to bask in the warmth and love they shared but damn it, she was hungry. "Hmm, maybe we should eat now? I'm kinda starving."

"And what if we were hungry for something else?" Killian teased, waggling his brows at her.

She wiggled in his lap. "As tempting as that is, I went to a lot of trouble to get us breakfast."

"Don't be greedy, brother," Liam said, stroking Emma's arm. "We can thank her properly later."

Emma turned, looking at him curiously. "And how are you gonna do that?"

"It's a surprise, sweetheart," he said coyly, turning her game against her. Emma huffed and got up, snatching her coffee cup. The brothers laughed at her and Liam decided this was the perfect time to use his turn to chose their role play. He hoped housekeeping didn't mind some soiled sheets and a little extra work.

They took breakfast out to the balcony; the sun had warmed things up considerably. Liam brought his guitar and tried his hand at tuning it in between bites of pastry. It felt so odd to be holding one again; he'd been just a boy the last time, hardly large enough to reach all the chords.

"How'd I do?" Emma asked, a little worried.

"Lass, this is a very nice instrument," he said honestly. "If it sounds off, that's purely my fault. It's been many, many years since I've even held one."

"I can take a hand at tuning it, Liam," Killian offered. "I think I remember how."

Liam glanced at the guitar, then back at his brother. He'd nearly forgotten that his brother had taken up his old guitar when their mother was ill. He handed it over, hoping Killian would have better luck than he. Emma slipped her hand into his; she knew Liam hated to ask for help. They had that in common. Killian plucked at the strings, turned the little knobs at the top, plucked some more. It took him some minutes, but finally the guitar was tuned to his satisfaction.

"There, that should do it." He handed it back to Liam. "Remember any songs?"

Liam chuckled dryly. "Hardly. I'll have to get a songbook or something."

"Oh! I think there is one," Emma cried. "Let me go check." She found the case and found it wedged into the lid. She brought it back and handed it to Liam. "Will this work?"

"It's a start." He laid it aside and tried a couple of chords. In an instant, he was eight years old again, fingers cramping and bloody from practicing. But he'd always been a stubborn lad, never knowing when to quit.

Emma found her way to Killian's lap, perching herself there as they watched Liam try out his new guitar. Killian wound his arms around her waist, chin on her shoulder. "You didn't have to get us anything," he whispered.

"I know. I wanted to."

"I was jealous," he confessed. "When I saw the guitar. I'm sorry, Emma."

She turned, resting her forehead on his. "It's okay. I knew that I wanted to get you each something unique to you. You're brothers, not clones."

He chuckled. "Would you rather we were clones?"

"Not a chance. I'd never be able to choose which one to clone. I love you both, for all the things that make you unique. Maybe that makes me selfish."

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Killian replied. "I wouldn't. I accepted long ago that I would do anything to make you happy, to see you smile." He touched her lips and they curved into that smile he loved so well. "I firmly believe there is a reason this happened to us. I get to share a life with my two favorite people in the whole world and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"You've never wished I was just yours?"

He looked thoughtful "Well, I can't say that. But I always feel terrible because that would mean that my brother was unhappy. We have our differences, but I'd go to the end of the world for him. For you." He stroked her belly. "And any children we have. Seeing my loved ones happy makes _me_ happy, darling."

"So you'd be fine if we never had sex again?" she asked playfully.

He looked at her in horror. "You wouldn't!"

She shrugged. "Well, you just said..."

He growled and kissed the sensitive spot under her ear, lips and tongue hot on her skin. He didn't stop until she moaned. "Hmm, I think you're bluffing, wife."

God, she really needed to find a different threat. There was no way she could go very long without sex. They'd awoken a sexual appetite in her that refused to be sated. "Shut up and kiss me." She maneuvered in his lap so she was straddling him, sighing into his kiss. His hands skimmed down her back and molded to her ass, squeezing firmly. Emma clung to his neck, angling her head to deepen the kiss. She really had missed them this morning, even after their enthusiastic lovemaking the night before. The club had ignited a hunger in all of them, one they spent the last day indulging. Her skin thrummed with desire and goosebumps rose on her flesh as the wind tickled the exposed skin of her lower back.

"Cold, love?"

She shook her head. "Feeling kinda...hot actually," she said, crossing her arms to peel off the light sweater. Her cleavage was at just the right height for his mouth and he dived in, nipping and licking the soft swells. "Hmmm."

"Here, lass?" he rumbled, nosing at her black bra. "Outside where anyone can hear us?"

"Please," she mewled, fingers in his hair. She guided him, moaning as he pulled the cups down with his teeth.

"Are you two ruining my plans?" Liam drawled, laying the guitar aside.

"You had...plans?" Emma breathed, wetting her lips as Killian suckled at a nipple.

"I had thoughts about...something," Liam said, pouting. "To thank you properly for our thoughtful gifts."

"Maybe we could...later?" she asked hopefully. She turned her head enough to see Liam closing the distance between them. His blue eyes were stormy, heated, melting her from the inside out. Her breathing hitched as he bent down, mouth finding hers in a needy kiss.

"Don't think I won't hold you to it," he growled.

"But you're gonna fuck me now too...right?"

Liam laughed. "I believe you're already engaged, lass."

Emma reached out, fingers finding his belt loop and tugging. "Don't go."

He reached behind her and flicked open her bra, allowing Killian to yank it down her arms. "Does the lass want an audience?"

She skimmed her hand over his hardening crotch. "Hmm, you love watching, Liam." He thrust into her touch, unable to deny her. He stepped closer and she nuzzled him as Killian continued to fondle and tease her breasts. "And I love having you watch."

"Bloody hell," he groaned.

"Fetch the camera, brother," Killian said at last. His voice was hoarse with need. "And we'll give you a show."

"Emma?"

Recording them having sex on the semi public balcony of their hotel? Yes please. Emma wet her lips, staring up at him through her lashes. "Please?"

Liam groaned and nodded, tearing himself away long enough to retrieve their camera. Emma turned her attention back to Killian, rolling her hips against him. His scruff scratched at her sensitive nipples, fueling her desire. "So eager, darling," he mumbled into her skin.

"Need you."

"Are you wet for me, lass?" He popped the button on her jeans and dipped his hand inside. He rubbed her through her lacy panties; she inhaled sharply. "God, I love how wet you get, always so ready to be fucked."

Emma rocked against his hand, gripping his shoulders. "Feels good," she breathed, trying to explain. "So good when you fuck me. Can't stop."

"No, never stop, my love. You are perfect like this." He kissed her again, heated and sloppy, trying to push her jeans over her hips.

"Too many clothes," she complained. She loved the feel of his flannel shirt on her skin, but she wanted to feel _him._ Killian chuckled as she tried to pry open the buttons of his shirt, loosening a few in her haste. She peeled the shirt off and tossed it, fusing her lips to his skin. He moaned, perhaps a little too loud, her tongue teasing the hollow of his throat.

"Oh good, I didn't miss much," Liam said, coming back with the camera. He moved his chair to get a better angle on the action. Flipping the camera on, he trained it on the lovers, fighting the want that curled in his belly. He would get to have her soon enough. "Hmm, there we go. You should see the way the sun shines on your skin, lass."

She turned, flashing him and the camera as sultry smile. "Maybe later I will. When we watch this back."

Killian groaned, hands slipping under her jeans once more. "Truly, love?"

She arched, core clenching. "Yeah. So let's make it worth watching, sailor."

"In that case, I think I'd like my real breakfast now." He lifted her up and laid her flat on the table, ignoring the way the plates rattled. Boots and pants quickly found their way to the floor with Killian kneeling between her splayed thighs. Emma propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. Killian pressed a tender kiss to each thigh, inching closer and closer to her aching core. She could feel his warm breath; the lust in his eyes made her heart race. She keened the moment his tongue touched her, fingers spreading her so he could tease her clit. "Mmmm."

"Shit," she panted. The chilly autumn air skimmed over her body, tightening her already straining nipples. The contrast of the cool air and Killian's hot mouth sent her into overdrive, hips rolling, eager for more. "Stop teasing!"

"Shhh, love," Killian admonished with a light smack to her hip. "You want the whole hotel to know we're fucking you?"

"Maybe I do," she panted.

"Dirty girl." He flashed her a dimpled grin and dove in, licking her dripping hole. She moaned, not caring how loud she was. Both of her boys were fantastic at oral sex and really enjoyed it, which made her a very lucky woman. She threaded her fingers into Killian's hair, trying to hold him right where he was. He nibbled at her labia, rimmed her entrance with his index finger, his cock throbbing. He needed to be inside her but he loved tasting her, feel her quiver against his mouth. She was already shivering, thighs trembling.

"Please, please, please," she chanted softly.

"Please what?"

"Don't stop," she panted, her free hand on her breast. "Love your mouth."

"And you taste so sweet." He lapped at her, tongue thrusting inside as far as it would go. Emma moaned louder; surely anyone in the courtyard below would hear her. But he was too turned on by her whimpers, the wanton way she ground against his face. She came on his tongue, wave after wave, body shuddering on the wooden table. He licked her clean even as he jerked open his own pants. "Please tell me I can have you, love." He stood, shoving his pants down and kicking them off.

Emma pushed herself up, pleased he was finally naked. She savored his kiss, hand curling around his cock. "How do you want me, sailor?"

He thrust into her hand, craving the intimate touch. "Hmm, we want Liam to watch us, don't we?"

She looked over Killian's shoulder, Liam was there, rubbing himself through his jeans with one hand, camera on them with the other. "Yes we do." She gave Killian a shove. "Back in the chair." With a questioning brow he did as she bid. Emma spun around and straddled him, so she faced the camera and Liam. Killian caught on, guiding his cock to her, hand on her hip to steady her. She mewled as she stretched, sliding onto him. "Oh fuck, that's good."

"Fuck, so tight, lass." He gave her hip a squeeze, urging her to move. "Ride me, feels so good when you ride me, Emma."

She nodded, bracing her arms on the table. She used it as leverage to bounce in his lap, his hands on her hips. He slid forward a little, adjusting the angle and they both groaned. "Yes, yes, yes."

"How does he feel, love?" Liam asked, trailing the camera the length of her body. Her skin was flushed, nipples begging to be sucked, lips swollen from her biting them and Killian's kisses. Her movement was fluid, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Her walls clenched involuntarily, Liam's growl going right to her clit. God, he was sexy. Maybe if she was good, he would sing for her later. "Thick," she bit out, back arching. "Hot and hard, _god_. So deep inside me, Liam. Fuck."

Killian planted his feet and tried pushing up; the wet heat of her was driving him insane. "Faster, darling. Need to come."

She pushed up off the table, contorting her body so she could kiss him. Sloppy wet kisses as she bounced even faster in his lap. Killian palmed her breasts, rolling and pinching the nipples, Emma moaned into his mouth. She took one of his rough hands and brought it to her clit. "Touch me, Killian."

He did, deft swipes of his finger as Emma broke their kiss and leaned forward again. She rode him, quick hard jerks of her hips until her thighs burned with the effort. She was so close, just a little more, a little more...it burst behind her eyes, white hot and intense, her muscles seizing. She couldn't contain her cry, hand clapping over her mouth at the last second. Killian jerked under her, a low grunt as he too climaxed, branding her with his seed.

Emma sagged but Killian gathered her back to his chest, lips pressing loving tender kisses to her shoulder. She hummed, her walls still fluttering. She shifted, turning to kiss him, the cool air making her shiver. When she broke the kiss, she looked over at Liam, who was still filming them. She let her gaze slide down his body, stopping at the considerable bulge in his pants. "Enjoy yourself, Liam?"

"You are bloody magnificent when you come, lass."

She smiled, kissing Killian one last time before standing on wobbly legs. "Are you gonna thank me now?"

Liam grinned. "I bloody well hope so." He was burning up in his clothes, the sight of his wife nude and freshly fucked on the open balcony was far too sexy for any sane man. He tossed the camera to Killian as Emma's hands smoothed over his shirt. She ran her nails over the cotton, standing up on her toes to kiss him. He bent down to meet her, groaning into it. He yanked her closer, hands rough on her hips, her ass.

"Clothes," she reminded him, fingers inching under his shirt. "Need you naked. Now."

He laughed and together they stripped him of his clothes. He pressed her against the closest wall, mouth hot on hers. She hitched her leg over his hip, trying to grind herself against his cock. She was too short, which frustrated her. "Liam," she whined.

"You want me to fuck you against the wall? Make you scream?"

"Anything."

Instead, he picked her up and took her back to the glass table. He bent her over it, raising her right leg, bent at the knee. "This way Killian can see us," he growled in her ear. "He can record exactly what I do to you, how perfectly we fit. Do you want that, Emma?"

His hand was rubbing her clit, making her wet all over again. "God yes," she breathed. "Fill me up, please!"

"Oh, I think we'll save _that_ for later," he murmured, kissing her shoulder. His hands squeezed her ass firmly. "We'll fuck this sweet arse, never fear, my love." He spread her and pushed in, her channel stretching to accept him. He and Killian were of a size (as he was now intimately aware) and Emma was so warm and tight for them. He couldn't wait for her to use the balls again; he loved the way they rolled along his shaft as he fucked her.

"Oh yes, yes," Emma gasped, hands slipping a little on the glass. "Oh my _god_." The angle already had her seeing stars. She felt like a goddess, the passionate way they made love to her intoxicating.

"Anyone could see us," Liam muttered in her ear. He was aware of Killian moving around them, finding the best angle. "Anyone could be behind those windows, watching us fuck you, in all your naked glory. Does that make you hot, Emma?"

She whimpered, core clenching hard. It _did_ ; it was one of the reasons she was so eager to get back to the club. The three of them alone in a room, but _not_ truly alone as there would be people watching them through glass. People witnessing first hand the passion of their trio, the ever inventive ways they found to explore their sexuality and love for one another.

" _Fuck,_ don't stop," Emma pleaded. "More."

"We'll do this at the club, lass. We'll fuck you any way you want, as many times as you want. Give all those patrons a show, show them the Jones brothers are the luckiest blokes on the planet because you belong to _us_." He took her harder, the plates rattling on the tabletop. If anyone was confused as to what was going on, that should clear it up. He was happily fucking his wife's brains out and didn't care who knew it.

Emma arched, a strangled cry on her lips. "Liam, Liam, Liam, _fuck_ , so good."

"You are so hot, sweetling. So wanton and willing. Love it, love _you_." He reached for her clit. "Now come for me, love. Killian's watching."

That set her off again, the climax rippling out from her core, leaving her shaking and breathless. Liam held her tight, thrusting through her high, dragging it out until he joined her. "Ah, ah, _fuck_ ," he cursed, seed shooting deep within her.

Her arms could no longer hold her up and Emma collapsed against the cold glass. Liam covered her with his body, kissing her shoulder blade in gratitude. So much about himself had changed since meeting her, but Liam _liked_ who he was now. A man who embraced life rather than trying to control it. A man who could make _this_ woman very, very happy.

Killian switched off the camera and looked around. It was impossible to tell if anyone had seen them but he almost hoped they had. It certainly made things interesting. Still, it was chilly and they'd probably get sick if they stayed out there much longer. "Come, before we all catch a chill."

Liam chuckled, wondering when Killian became the responsible one. "Can you walk, love?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." As soon as Liam was off her, she straightened up, pausing a moment to get her legs under her. Liam held her hand as she headed inside while Killian gathered their clothes and Liam's new guitar. "What are we doing now?"

"Well, you've already had a busy morning, love. We can stay in if you want."

She smiled. "Would you play for me?"

Liam blushed. "I might want to practice first, darling. You don't want to hear the rust." _Over twenty years of fucking rust,_ he mused.

"I promise I won't laugh."

She slid her nude form into the bed; he ducked into the en suite to fetch a cloth. He half crawled onto the bed; Emma stretched out like a cat, parting her legs so he could clean her up. His touch was loving, but she saw the doubt in his eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"Just wondering how we managed to win your heart, lass."

"Easy. Just by being you." She raised her head and kissed his lips. "You don't have to play if you don't want to. I just thought you'd like it."

He tossed the cloth aside and crawled in beside her. "Emma, your gift is amazing. Truly. You've given me something I probably wouldn't have had the heart to get for myself. I thought that part of my life was over. And I'm _happy_ with you. I would be happy even without such a thoughtful gift. I guess...I want to be worthy of it."

"If I didn't think that, I wouldn't have gotten it for you. But take your time. I'm sure I'll love it when you do play."

Liam bent down and kissed her, cradling her jaw tenderly. "You are a remarkable woman, Emma."

"Not anymore remarkable than my husbands." She smiled, trailing her nose across his cheek. "Speaking of which, I seem to be missing one?"

They turned to look for Killian, who stood there a pile of clothes in his arms. "Apologies, lass. I didn't think you wanted your knickers being swept away by an ill timed wind."

She laughed, rolling over to pat the other side of the bed. "Get over here, you." Killian grinned and tossed the clothes aside. He practically lept into the bed, making it bounce and Emma giggle hysterically. He pulled her close, showering her face with kisses. "Better now, lass?"

"Much actually." She kissed him again, giggling more as Liam pressed up behind her. "Hmm, now I'm perfect."

Liam pulled the coverlet over them, fingers sliding over her hip. "This is how we should have woken up this morning."

Emma stretched and yawned. "I'd apologize but then you wouldn't have gotten your gifts."

"Nothing compares to waking up with you, Emma."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I want to surprise you."

"Well, that's easy, love. Just make your surprises fall during the evening."

She laughed. "And leave you two to surprise me whenever you want? How is that fair?"

Killian kissed her brow. "You're right, it's not. But we do love surprising you."

"Good thing for you, I'm developing a liking for surprises." Indeed, they were the biggest surprises she could have ever imagined.

* * *

Ironically, she was the one who woke up alone. A brief glance at the clock told her it was late afternoon; clearly she'd needed to get caught up on sleep. She scrubbed her hand over her face, her lower body twinging a little. She would need a hot soak before they indulged in anymore sex. She remembered that Liam had something planned and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Yawning, she moved to swing her legs out of the big bed. "Killian? Liam?" No answer. That was odd. Usually one of them was in calling distance. Determined not to get worried, she stood and padded to the en suite to use the facilities. She noticed that their discarded clothes were nowhere in sight and Liam's guitar had been put away. Well, now she was curious.

Not bothering with clothes, she checked the rest of the suite. Nothing. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Her next thought was to check her phone but she spotted a folded paper on top of the piano. The hotel stationary had a note scribbled in Killian's elegant hand.

 _The Brothers Jones humbly request the company of their wife in the library at six o'clock. It is our turn to spoil her. Please wear the green dress and ensemble provided. Don't be late._

Green dress? She hadn't brought a green dress. Granted, her wardrobe had expanded considerably since moving in with them, but she knew there was no green dress in her bags. Just what were they up to?

The closet held the answer. There was a new garment bag hanging there, new silver strapped heels near it. She examined the shoes; they weren't quite as tall as she usually went for. It wasn't her fault her husbands were so much taller than she was. She loved their height difference, but when she got dressed up, she didn't want them to stoop to kiss her. The fact that they showed off her legs well was just a bonus.

So new shoes _and_ a new dress? She pulled down the zip on the bag and gasped. The gown was a deep green, A line cut, full floor length skirt, straps that would criss cross her back. She looked at the tag; of course it was her size. They knew her body better than she did. Gingerly, she fingered the material, cool satin. It _looked_ expensive; she didn't want to know how much. Or where they'd gotten it. Gifting it as a _fait accompli_ meant she couldn't argue about how much they were spending on her. Bastards. They knew her too well.

It was just after four; she had less than two hours to get ready for the evening. She'd promised to be gracious about this trip, so she didn't really have a choice, did she? Smiling to herself, she padded back to the en suite to run her bath. She had a date to get ready for.

They waited at the bar, each brother nursing a drink. They didn't want to get too carried away before their wife even arrived. When Liam had suggested this date, Killian enthusiastically agreed. It had been far too long since they been on a date like a normal couple. Just because they were married didn't mean they were going to lose any of the romance. Not if Killian had anything to say about it. Emma deserved to be pampered and shown a fabulous time, going out in beautiful dresses.

Emma wasn't usually that deep of a sleeper, but they managed to choose a gown from the selection brought by the concierge as well as change themselves before she woke up. Killian felt a twinge of guilt, leaving her alone, even for a short time. She'd come such a long way from the lonely closed off woman he'd met, but he knew from experience that the fear of abandonment didn't ever truly go away. It lingered in the back of your mind, ready to flare up when you least expected it. That fear united all of them; it made them cling that much tighter to one another.

"She's more likely to protest the amount of money we spent," Liam said, reading his brother's mind. "She knows we won't leave her, Killian."

"She'd be likely to skin us if we did," he quipped. If he ever met the wanker who'd left her in prison, that would be the least of his worries. What kind of special asshole _did_ that?

"True." Liam chuckled. "But her fire is why we love her."

"One of many," Killian agreed. They clinked their glasses, silently toasting the woman they both loved. The rum burned down his throat; he chanced a glance at the ornate clock on the wall. Nearly six. They'd chosen an early dinner date so that they could return to their suite, where the fun could really begin. In fact, there was no reason they couldn't stay inside until Saturday. Killian was still marveling at the effort Emma went to choose their gifts. Liam's was obvious, naturally. Both Emma and Killian himself urged Liam to take up music again, simply feeling that it would make him happy. The look on his brother's face when he opened the case just confirmed that. It also made Killian feel like the worst sort of traitor for his brief flash of jealousy.

Discovering the care that had gone into his own gift just made him feel worse. He usually made light of his football playing days; he'd been a teenager at the time and their family hadn't possessed the resources to truly put him in a position to pursue it professionally. Logically, he knew that, so he hadn't dwelled on it. Since books and the written word were his other passion, he'd had no trouble pouring that passion into his navy career. It was one of the things that made him so good at intelligence and sorting information. Liam was the tactician, Killian was the intelligence man. It made them a good team, Admiral Tyler always said so.

So Killian hadn't really thought about what he'd had to give up because he got something equally as good in the end. Leave it to Emma to turn that on its head and give him such a unique opportunity. He doubted she knew it, but Claude Arras was quite a famous player. He'd played for Chelsea when Killian was a kid; not his favorite team, but he'd seen the man play on the telly many times. To be on the same pitch as him would be an honor, one Killian wanted to thank his wife for. Over and over again.

"She's here," Liam whispered.

Killian turned, his breath catching. Emma was just as gorgeous as he imagined when they chose the gown. It hugged her curves and swished around her legs like water. Her golden hair was up in an intricate braid; he itched to pull it out and run his fingers through it. The silver anchor glinted in the light and he found himself smiling.

Liam playfully poked his brother's chin; he looked like a gaping guppy. Emma was stunning, of course, but he took great pleasure in the envious gazes of some of the other men. No one could really fail to notice such a beautiful woman. However, when they realized she was spoken for, not once but twice, Liam couldn't help but feel a little smug about it. She searched for them with her eyes, locking with Liam's across the room. Her lips quirked up in a sly smile and she weaved her way toward them.

"I seem to be missing a pair of brothers," she said, glancing from one to the other. "Name of Jones. Tall, dark, handsome, killer blue eyes. Know anyone like that?"

Liam smirked. "Perhaps. Who's asking, lass?"

"Someone who woke up missing them."

"Sounds like a greedy thing. Two brothers, you say?"

"Sounds like two very lucky blokes if you ask me," Killian said. "Drink, love?"

"Offering to keep me company?"

"I'd offer a lot more than that, lass. You look smashing."

Emma blushed. "You know my dress size."

Killian reached out, fingertips grazing the strap. "How could we not? We know every inch of you, Emma."

She shivered even though it wasn't chilly in the bar. "We'll see about that, buddy."

Liam's hand lingered on her waist, thumb idly stroking. The heat of him branded her. "Join us for dinner, Mrs. Jones?"

"I would be honored, Captain Jones." She smiled into his brief kiss, fingers grazing his jaw. When Killian cleared his throat, she turned. "I didn't forget you, Killian." She couldn't, his handsome features etched into her mind, even when he pretended to pout. She smiled and touched her lips to his, finding his hand and squeezing. "Thank you both for the gown. It's beautiful."

Killian placed one hand on the small of her back, guiding her to their semi secluded table. They were already getting stares from some of the other guests. It was clear that they were not only together, but that all three of them were okay with that. Liam held out her chair for her, kissing her shoulder as she sat. He sat to her left and Killian to her right.

"Why do we always sit at round tables?" she asked, laughing.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Killian asked, his hand suddenly warm on her thigh.

"I should think it was obvious," Liam added, touching her other thigh.

"You two are awful." Still, warmth spread through her and she couldn't wait to continue when they got back to their suite.

"And you are a gorgeous and sexy woman, sweetling." Liam brought her knuckles to his lips. "Forgive us?"

"Are you kidding? There's nothing to forgive." Teasing each other in public (and sometimes more than that) was one of her favorite pastimes. "It's too bad I'm not wearing anything under this."

Killian nearly choked on his own breath. "Emma," he hissed.

"Please, like you're surprised."

"Maybe not, but announcing it like that...bloody hell, lass." If he thought they could get away with it, they'd probably never leave their home, just wander around nude, at least Emma would. Every inch of her was perfect.

She was going to retort but their waiter arrived. Liam ordered them a bottle of what sounded liked expensive French wine and an appetizer. "I hope you're hungry, love."

"Starving actually," she said, winking at him. "I slept through lunch, remember?"

"You were out like a light." His hand grazed some of the bare skin of her back. "But I trust you slept well?"

"Sleep and a hot bath," she confirmed. "I'm good as new."

Liam had to suppress a groan, her low sultry tone ramping up his libido. He knew she'd love what he had planned for her later. "We're very pleased to hear that, aren't we, Killian?"

"Aye." He leaned closer. "Just means we can wear you out again."

"Hmm, sounds like fun." Liam had intimated that he had something he wanted to do to her and she was very interested. Her body tingled, just thinking about it. The waiter returned with an iced bucket on a little stand, three wine glasses and a tray of finger foods. The trio had to put a pin in their flirting so they could look over the menu and order; Killian pretended to order escargot (even though he hated it, he loved teasing her more) until Emma threatened to never kiss him again. Properly chastised, he ordered some pasta instead.

"Don't know what you've got against snails," Killian teased as soon as the waiter was out of earshot.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Slimy and gross. It's like wanting to eat a chocolate covered insect. Yuck."

"I'd think you'd like anything with chocolate," Liam quipped.

She smacked his arm. "I can think of something I'll _never_ have with chocolate if you keep that up, mister."

"And just what would that be?"

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing he was playing dumb on purpose. She reached over and rubbed him, right along his fly. "If you have to ask that then perhaps I married the wrong man."

His nostrils flared, her warmth seeping through his trousers. He rocked his hips up into her touch. "I assure you, you didn't, Emma. You may break out the chocolate anytime you wish."

"Hmm, my two favorite treats _and_ chocolate? Why haven't I done that before?"

Killian ran a finger over her collarbone. "Probably because we usually use _you_ as our banquet, darling. You taste divine."

She suppressed a shiver, stuffing a fried...something into her mouth. Dinner went on like that, flirting and eating, until they polished off the wine and their plates. Emma tried to work out what they had planned for later, but neither brother seemed to be telling. After the meal, they took a walk on the darkening terrace, listening the sounds of the city around them. Some music filtered through some windows on one of the upper floors and Killian asked her for a dance. She smiled at him and stepped into his arms. They didn't dance so much as sway to the music, her arms around his neck, his around her waist. No words were needed; it felt like they were in their own joyous bubble. The moment the song changed, Liam stepped in, giving her a twirl. When she spun back to him, her back was to his chest, his arms surrounding her. She leaned against him, their hips swaying in sync. Together, they looked out over the city, the twinkling lights.

It was one of the most romantic moments of their trip.

"Hmm, chilly, lass?" Liam murmured, lightly rubbing her arms.

"Maybe a little."

Killian shrugged out of his suit jacket; Emma accepted it gratefully. "We can go back to our suite, if you want."

"No, we can stay a little longer." She threaded their fingers and tugged him closer. The brothers held her between them, shielding her from the chill. The bright lights of the city blotted out most of the stars, but a few of the brightest could be seen. She'd never been much for stargazing, but perhaps one day. It was difficult to do in their London home.

Liam heard her little yawn. "Don't fall asleep now, lass. We've got plans for you."

"Which you won't tell me about," she pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" Killian asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. You want to surprise me."

Liam lightly kneaded the base of her spine, a tease of what was to come. "We can sleep in tomorrow, love. I promise."

"So do I get any hints?"

"Nope." He kissed her hairline. "But I think it's time. Don't you, brother?"

For all their teases, they didn't seem to be in a hurry to get back to their suite. She kind of got the feeling they were waiting for something. Her suspicions were confirmed when they bade her to stay in the sitting room for fifteen minutes. What the hell? Usually they couldn't wait to bed her. She wasn't naive, she knew their surprise was of a sexual nature. Liam had promised her. So what was with all the secrecy and delay?

Right at the appointed time, Emma opened the door to the bedroom and gasped. It had been transformed. A sheet partition blocked the view of the large bed; the vanity had been moved to make space for real masseuse table. Next to it was a covered tray and a large pile of fluffy towels. Best of all, standing beside the table were the brothers Jones...in nothing but short towels and their tags. She couldn't stop staring at all the hard chiseled flesh on display, a surge of lust rocking her.

"I don't recall ordering a massage," she said, her voice betraying her.

"A gift," Liam said, hand resting on the table. "On the house."

She smiled. "Well, I can't turn that down, now can I?" She stepped up to him, hand on his chest. "Although, I'd really like to know who to thank for such a treat."

Liam swallowed. "I'm afraid I don't know that, Mrs. Smith."

Hmm, a game, huh? She could play. "Perhaps it's just as well. My husband would be _very_ jealous if anyone else touched me."

"We can be discreet," Killian assured her.

"Then by all means, let's get this show on the road." She turned so Liam could unzip her gown. She watched Killian with her eyes; he moved about the space lighting some scented candles. Her gaze dropped to his ass, the towel tight across the cheeks. She wanted to sink her teeth into it, but she held herself in check. They wanted to pamper her, so she would let them. Her daydreams could wait until next time.

Liam unzipped her slowly, breathing hitching. Emma had been telling the truth; there were no undergarments beneath the gown. He couldn't stop himself, his fingertips skimmed down the length of her spine. Emma's eyes fluttered closed, skin tingled from the brief touch. Liam unhooked the straps and peeled the satin from her torso, allowing it to flutter over her hips and pool at her feet. Just like that she was nude, nipples tightening in the cooler air. She bit back a moan as Liam's sure hands rested flat on her belly, his hot breath on her ear. She wanted to reach back and grab his hips but she stayed still, curious about what he would do. Rough hands glided over her skin, teased her, cupped her breasts. Heat began to build in her core as Liam gently plucked her nipples.

"Oh," she breathed, arching a little.

"Do you like this?" Liam whispered.

"Yes."

"What would your husband think?"

"He'd kill us all. Very...mmm, jealous."

Liam rocked his hips against her bottom, letting her feel how much she was already affecting him. She was exactly right; he and Killian were very jealous of her (Emma only put up with it, because the reverse was true as well.) They weren't fond of attention from other men. He knew Emma wasn't interested in other men, not ever, he thought it would be fun to pretend. "Up on the table, Mrs. Smith."

"Okay." Her voice sounded breathy, even to her. Killian helped her on the table, getting in a few teasing touches of his own. She had to bite her lip to stop from kissing him. Instead, she swallowed and placed her face into the little hole, limiting her field of view to the floor below her.

"Just relax," Killian purred. "We'll take care of you."

She thought she heard a rattle coming from the direction of the tray, then felt soft terrycloth rubbing against her skin. Two, to be exact. Cool water trickled onto her skin, the brothers rubbing it over her until her skin was a blushing pink. Liam had inquired about everything that went into one of the hotel's spy days, wishing to present the gift to Emma with he and Killian as her masseuses. A light exfoliating scrub, then the massage itself, complete with scented oil.

"Roll over please."

Emma frowned but did as she was bid. Again, Killian helped her so the table didn't topple. This time she got to see them, deftly rubbing the wet scrub into her skin, leaving no patch of skin untouched. It was maddening, her clit throbbing already. Once she was dry, they turned her back onto her stomach and left her for a few moments. She couldn't see where they were, but her arousal did subside a bit.

"This might be a little cold," Liam warned. He took the bottle of oil from Killian and drizzled a healthy amount onto her back. Emma hissed but forced herself to relax. More oil touched her ass, her thighs. Liam began gently, rubbing the oil into her skin, starting at the base of her spine.

"Oh my god," Emma breathed. She hadn't thought herself tense, but the exquisite pressure was just what she didn't know she needed. Even better, another set of hands began to massage her feet, particularly the arches. "Don't stop."

The brothers smiled at each other, more than willing to give her what she wanted. Liam worked slowly up her back, working our knots where he found them, stroking her erogenous zones. She tried to squirm away, but the table afforded her no movement. Killian kissed the arch of her right foot before massaging it, earning him a loud moan. He moved higher, rubbing more oil into her skin, making it glisten. The sounds she made went straight to his cock, making the towel very superfluous. He paused long enough to remove it, then hopped up on the table. He straddled her legs, massaging her thighs, his hands stroking the soft globes of her ass. He adored her bottom, the way she so often filled out those tight jeans she wore.

Emma tried to keep her breathing steady, to truly relax, but it was impossible. She was too turned on. Two pairs of hands on her was heaven on a normal day, but the deep massage and teasing was too much for her. She knew her boys' touch well though. Liam's strong hands worked her back and shoulders, Killian the lower half. The younger Jones knew exactly what he was doing, dipping his hands between her legs, stroking the back of her knees. But once he climbed up on the table she was a goner. He kneaded her ass, bending close to her skin and teasing her with his soft lips. When he spread her cheeks, she whimpered in anticipation.

"Hmm, I think she likes it, brother," Liam murmured.

"This?" His thumbs rubbed oil over her puckered hole and she moaned loudly. "Seems she does."

She was practicality quivering under him. "Don't stop. Please."

Killian pressed against her, his finger rimming gently. "Is this what you crave, lass?"

She bit her lip hard, raising her head. "Yes."

"Do you allow your husband to touch you there?"

"No. But I...I want you."

Liam was in front of her now; he loosened his towel and it fell to the floor. Emma wet her lips unconsciously; he was fully erect, precum swelling from the tip. Then she felt Killian move, his own erection sliding between her oiled cheeks. A strangled groan tumbled from her lips, her skin sparking. "Is this what you want?" Liam curled his hand around his generous length, stroking firmly.

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

"Say it, lass."

"I...fuck, I want your cock."

"What about me?" Killian asked, still rubbing her deliciously.

"Oh god yes. I want you both. Please."

"Hmm, are you wet, love?"

She nodded hard. "So wet, I liked..." Killian's hands slide over her slick back. "Fuck, I loved your hands on me."

"Let her up," Liam said to his brother. "Her session is just beginning."

Killian climbed down, then helped Emma up. She finally saw what was on the tray and it almost made her knees buckle. There were vibrators and lube alongside the half empty bottle of oil. Liam pulled the sheet back, revealing their bed, stripped down to a single blue satin sheet. He urged her to climb up and kneel in the middle of the bed. Once she was settled her lovers joined her, Killian in front and Liam behind.

"May I...touch?" she asked.

Killian lifted her hand and laid it on his chest. "Please."

She did, using both hands to trace the contours of his chest and shoulders, mewling as he kissed her at last. Liam poured some oil onto his hands, warming it before grazing her sides. He wanted her coated in the intoxicating oil, her body slick and wet. Some of it inevitably got on him too, which he knew she would love. Not to be outdone, Killian broke their kiss and drizzled some on her breasts and belly, then began to rub it in firmly.

"Oh, oh," Emma whined, arching. Liam turned her head with a finger, his lips finding hers. She tasted of wine and chocolate, decadent on his tongue. He pulled her back by the hips, grinding his erection against her ass.

"You are beautiful," he whispered.

Her hand snaked into his hair. "Yeah?"

"Exquisite."

Killian twirled her nipples, nosing the valley between her breasts. "She smells heavenly."

"Taste her brother," Liam growled. "Make her come."

Emma moaned as Killian moved, flopping down on his back. They spread her knees and maneuvered her so she was straddling his head. He spread her with eager fingers, licking a stripe the length of her sex. She bucked, hitting Liam's chest with a thump. "Fuck."

"That's what you really want, isn't it?" Liam demanded. "To be fucked. Does your husband not satisfy you?"

She shook her head. "No, no, I always need...more." Liam's finger touched her clit and she moaned.

"More?" He chuckled. "Is one cock not enough? Or does he just not know how to use it?"

Her walls clenched under the dual stimulation. "Boooth," she whined.

"Hmm, a greedy lass. We'll not leave you wanting, sweet." He kissed her, swallowing her needy cries as Killian pleasured her. "Bend over."

Emma was gasping but did, getting an eyeful of Killian's thick cock. She couldn't resist, tongue darting out to lick him. He groaned, hips rising off the bed. "Oh yes, love, suck me," he mumbled from between her thighs.

She hummed in agreement, laving him with attention. She teased the sensitive head, swirling her tongue, lapping up the precum. She felt Liam's hands on her ass, thumbs skimming over her hole. She took Killian into her mouth, bobbing slowly, smiling around him as he groaned. Then it was her turn to moan, cool lube touching her. Liam toyed with her, circling, increasing the pressure. It didn't take long for him to sink a finger into her ass.

"Good god, she's tight." His cock twitched in response, already anticipating how amazing she would feel. "Need to fuck this ass so badly."

Emma moaned, her body on fire. More wetness hit Killian's tongue; he lapped at it greedily. "Get her ready and we'll fuck her together, brother."

"Oh _fuck_ ," Emma cursed. "Please."

"See, she's begging for it," Liam said smugly. "Feeling naughty, lass?" He added some lube and added a second finger, scissoring gently. "You want two cocks filling you up."

"Please! Please!"

"Come for Killian, dirty girl. Then we'll give you what your husband can't."

Killian plunged two fingers into her cunt, mouth on her clit. It was merely a taste of how they would stretch her, fuck her until she passed out. Her thighs trembled, Emma panted, hips rocking faster and faster, craving her climax. She cried out, nails digging into Killian's skin. He yelped but relished the pain. He brought her down slowly, her walls quivering with aftershocks.

Liam eased out of her, wiping his hand on a wipe. Then he pulled her up so she could lean against his chest. He rained kisses along her shoulders, the back of her neck as he whispered praise. He let Killian disentangle himself while Emma caught her breath. "Hmm, you're gonna feel so good, love. We'll make you feel good, I promise."

"Emma," she panted. "My name is Emma."

"Emma. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Her skin was flushed, pupils blown, lips swollen, hair loosening from her braid. He swore she was more beautiful ever time they made love to her. She twisted, crashing her mouth to his. He kissed her back, easily giving her the affection her fake husband could not. His Emma was impossible not to love.

"Hmm, my turn, brother." Emma mewled, breaking the kiss and turning back to the other Jones. He pulled her flush to his chest, dipping her head so he could kiss her passionately. "Ready for us, lass?"

"Please." Killian smiled at her and laid back, gesturing for her to straddle his hips. She did so, grinding along the hard ridge of his shaft. It sparked her desire once more and she threw her head back. Killian couldn't resist the long pale column of her throat, attacking it with his lips and teeth.

"Whoever doesn't worship you...is an utter wanker," he mumbled against her. "So fucking perfect."

"And we're not even fucking her yet, brother." Liam checked to make sure she was slippery enough for him, coating her with more lube. Emma moaned and pushed back, eager for him to fill her. "Ah, ah, take Killian first, lass."

He grinned up at her and she kissed if off his face. Canting her hips, she guided him to her, taking him deeply on the first stroke. "Oh yes, yes," she breathed. Bracing her hands on his chest, she rode him for a minute for so, just basking in the sensation. "So good."

"It's about to get better." Killian tugged her down, fingers playing with her nipples. "Just relax, love."

She did, nibbling on his collarbone. The bed dipped behind her and Liam lined himself up. He sank into her slowly, letting her adjust to their combined girth. "Oh, oh, oh," she whimpered. "Oh fuck."

"Too much?"

"No! Fuck no, just...move. Feels so good when you're both moving inside me."

They both groaned, even now awed that Emma allowed them this kind of liberty with her body. Play forgotten, they fell into a slow satisfying rhythm, in and out, in and out, in and out, sweat coating their skin. Emma held on for the ride, not wanting it to end. Every stroke wound her tighter, their mumbled praise music to her ears.

"More," she pleaded. "Harder!"

Unwilling to hurt her, Liam pulled out and lay on his side. "Ease her this way, brother." Killian followed his brother's lead, stretching lengthwise on the bed. He eased her left leg up and sank back to her heat. Liam followed suit, each riding her with abandon. She screamed in ecstasy, the angle and force exactly what she was craving. In no time, she spiraled out of control, one hand clawing at the sheet, the other gripping Killian's hand tightly.

They _felt_ the intense orgasm ripple through her, her body dragging them with her, milking them dry. It was impossible to hold back when they were both inside her like this, they got off on her pleasure, always had. Killian went still first, breathing hard. He pressed Emma's hand to his lips, but she was too out of it to notice.

They lay there for some time, long enough for the sweat to start to dry. Liam rolled from the bed, intent on cleaning her up and drawing them a bath. "Don't let her fall asleep," he warned his brother.

"I've got her." He kissed Emma's brow. "Wake up, darling. Not quite bedtime yet."

"Hmm?" She blinked her eyes open, still feeling hazy and sated. "Why not?"

"Because the staff is going to come collect their things. We're going to have a nice hot bath. Would you like that?"

She snuggled closer. "Mmm, that sounds nice."

"There's a good girl. After our bath, we'll sleep. As long as you want."

"Tired."

"I know you are, love. You were incredible." He tenderly kissed her lips. "I love you, Emma."

"Love you too." She was caught between wakefulness and dozing until Liam came to collect her. He carried her to the oversized tub while Killian called the front desk and told them they were finished with the supplies. Task completed, he stepped into the en suite, locking the door behind him. Unlike their tub at home, this one was big enough for three. They washed and relaxed, utilizing the jets of the Jacuzzi to help ease Emma's soreness.

A porter knocked on the door about an hour later, letting them know the room was clean. After drying off and brushing out Emma's hair, they carried her to bed, now made up with clean sheets. They'd earned a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Apologies for the long break! It was not my intention, but the muse got distracted. It seems the Swan Jones Trio missed me too, since they were extra horny as I wrote this. It's porn heavy, just so you know. Still, I hope you enjoy it. Not long before they head back to London. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Not a chance.

 **Chapter 17**

Saturday dawned bright and gorgeous with only a few wispy clouds in the blue sky. They awakened a bit earlier than usual for this honeymoon trip, but Killian needed to be at the pitch early for introductions and a bit of practice. They had room service for breakfast, then Killian took a cab to the stadium. She and Liam followed an hour later, Emma driving. She did well, her improving French made it easier to follow the GPS instructions, which amused Liam greatly.

"You'll be a regular Francophile by the time we leave, lass," he said, helping her down once she parked. He had a flannel blanket tucked under his arm, as it was chilly. Emma wore a pleated skirt that fell to mid thigh, blue sweater and turtleneck, a makeshift cheerleader outfit. She'd wanted to find a real one, but Killian assured her that that kind of cheering was _not_ a thing for soccer. Football. Whatever. As a teenager she'd harbored a secret ambition to cheer (not that she'd ever admit it out loud, it was too embarrassing), but she kept bouncing around foster homes too much, never staying in one place. Then she ran away for good and any secret dreams she had were shattered by the time she was seventeen.

She shrugged. "Nah. But it'll come in handy if we ever come back."

He wrapped his arm around her, guiding them toward the entrance to the small stadium. "I have enjoyed this trip."

"Yeah?"

He smiled down at her. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, we have tried some...new things. Like out of your comfort zone things." She was thinking of one in particular, on her mind since she was wearing a certain toy again, to surprise them with later.

Liam felt his cheeks burn. "True but if not on our honeymoon, when?"

They joined the line, Emma plucking their tickets from Liam's pocket. "Still, I'm proud of you, Liam." She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

They joined the rest of the families in the special section designated for them. The stadium—such as it was—only had bleachers on each side, so Liam went to buy them a couple of seat cushions. When he returned, she helped him arrange the blanket over their legs to keep warm while they watched. Players were already on the pitch, kicking the ball around. Emma had to hold her hand up to her eyes—even though she wore sunglasses—to search for Killian. "Where is he?"

"There," Liam replied, pointing. His brother wore the blue and white kit well, a huge smile on his face. They waved frantically, trying to get his attention.

Killian heard someone yelling his name and he turned, trying to see. He was having a blast so far and the match hadn't even started yet. It began when he met the actual Claude Arras, older than he remembered, but still ebullient. The older man took him aside and welcomed him heartily, complimenting him on his wife's thoughtfulness. When they first got to the pitch, he kicked the ball around with the old footballer for a few minutes, then paused to take a photo. Claude promised to send it to Emma as soon as he could; Killian wondered if it was good enough to have framed. It wasn't every day he actually played with a famous star.

He covered his eyes with his hands, squinting toward the crowd. There, finally, he spotted Emma and his brother waving at him and calling. He grinned and waved back, thrilled they'd made it. He knew they would, but sharing this moment with them just made it more special. He stared for a moment before returning to warm ups. He intended to play his best, soak up this unique opportunity.

"He saw us!" Emma said excitedly.

"Aye, he looks happy."

"Yeah." She sighed in content, and leaned against Liam, craving his warmth. There wasn't much wind, but fall was definitely in the air. After about ten more minutes, the players headed back to the locker rooms for the opening ceremony. There were flags, a tinny recording of "La Marseillaise," a double line of youngsters for the players to run through. Emma spotted Claude on the sideline; it seemed he was coach as well as owner for his local club. Emma pointed him out to Liam, who was wide eyed for a second. Football wasn't a passion for him like it was for Killian, but even he knew who Arras was. In an undertone he explained to Emma exactly who her new friend was and she was stunned. "Wow."

"Killian must be having quite a day," Liam chuckled.

"Coming home with us will pale in comparison."

"Not a chance, love. No matter where we are or what we're doing, coming home to you is always the highlight of our days."

Her cheeks warmed, still in awe of that. She actually had a family who loved her, who cared about her, who wanted to spend time with her. The lost little girl had finally found a home.

She turned her attention to the game but quickly realized she didn't really get it. Aside from understanding that the ball went in the net, the other rules were a mystery. Fortunately, she had Liam to help. "Killian will no doubt try to explain the finer points tomorrow at the Paris match, but I'll do my best," he joked. Killian played in the right midfield, right in the thick of it, passing, defending, even taking a shot or two at the net. She learned all about onside, offside, free kicks, corner kicks, walls, clearing. She tried following Killian with her eyes, but that was almost impossible. He wasn't the only tall dark haired guy playing for Claude's club. He seemed to fit in though, smiling the few times she managed to single him out.

At halftime, Liam went to get them warm drinks while Emma checked her phone. The first thing she saw was a picture from Claude of he and Killian, soccer ball in his hands. She smiled, making a mental note to have it printed out and framed when they got home. They would have all sorts of new family pictures to decorate their house with, another first. A house they were going to purchase and remodel to suit their unique needs, like they were a real family.

"What are you so happy about, lass?" Liam asked, handing her a steaming cup.

"What's this?"

"I may have asked if the concessions staff could make you a hot chocolate."

"Really?" She sniffed the contents; sure enough it was hot chocolate. "Cinnamon?"

Liam shook his head. "Afraid not. Lass looked at me like I was utterly daft for even asking for it."

She laughed. "That's okay. We'll have plenty this winter anyway."

"As you say, Mrs. Jones." They bumped paper cups and took a sip of their respective drinks. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Huh?"

"You looked awfully happy about something."

"Oh. Right." She showed him the picture of Killian. "I was just thinking about how many new pictures we're going to have for our place."

"I hadn't thought about that before." He didn't consider himself sentimental, unlike his brother and his wife. However, he could see how important it was to her. "The paperwork is supposed to be ready for us when we get home. I'm anxious to make that happen." The townhouse he shared with his brother was finally a _home_ thanks to Emma.

"That'll be nice. We should start getting estimates on having the upstairs remodeled as soon as the papers are signed."

"A bit keen, sweetheart?"

Emma shrugged. "Liam, the only thing in our bedroom really big enough for the three of us is that bed."

"And the shower."

She giggled. "Okay, and the shower. If we want to stay there and have kids, we need to stop pretending Killian and I have separate rooms."

"You're really taking to this married life, Emma."

She sipped thoughtfully on her chocolate. "Maybe not having a real home for so long gave me time to consider what I really want in my own. I love our house; it's cozy." It was perfect of the three of them, aside from a few minor alterations. But when kids entered the equation, that complicated things. She knew from hard experience how it felt to not feel like you had your own space, even to the point of sharing a bed in some of the more cramped group homes. If they had more than two kids, they would have to move.

"I never expected it to be permanent when I chose it. But I am glad it's ours." He kissed her sweetly; her lips tasted like chocolate. She hummed, nipping at his lower lip; he deepened the kiss just a fraction, aware they were in public. "Still cold?"

Emma cocked a brow, confused, but then she caught the mischievous glint in his eye. "You are too kind, Captain." Knocking back the rest of her drink, she maneuvered the blanket around so she could sit in his lap. She felt the balls shift a little inside her and she bit her lip to hold back a moan. She didn't want Liam guessing her treat too soon. They linked their hands under the flannel, rings bumping together. He placed featherlight kisses to her ear and cheek, deftly slipping his free hand under her shirt to rest on her belly. Emma shivered and not from the chill.

Killian returned to the pitch with the others, taking a moment to find his family in his stands. Emma was in Liam's lap now, smiling and happy. She waved when she saw him, pointing him out to Liam. His brother grinned too but didn't wave. Killian assumed his hands were engaged elsewhere. Who could blame him with such a gorgeous woman in his lap?

Putting aside all the ways he intended to thank Emma later, he refocused on the game. They'd come so close to scoring in the first half, but the other team was pretty good. He was a little surprised at how seriously his fellow players took the match, the halftime strategy talk and adjustments, considering their amateur status. Claude devised a new plan of attack, one he was sure to get them on the board. Whistle blew for kickoff and he tuned everything out except the ball, his teammates and the goal at the other end of the pitch.

"Oh, they already look better," Liam said in her ear. "Much crisper."

"Nerves, maybe?"

"Maybe. I know Killian hasn't played properly since Mother got sick."

"That's a long time."

"He wanted to play at the Academy, but I...discouraged him. Said it would interfere with his studies. Big brother giving advice from hundreds of miles away."

Emma turned a bit in his lap, one hand cupping his cheek. "You have to stop beating yourself up about the past. None of us can change it. Killian loves you. I'm sure he's forgiven you for all that; you were young too."

He leaned his forehead against hers, absorbing her words, her comfort. "I'm sure I would have driven him away, if not for you."

She kissed him gently. "I love both my boys. For everything that makes you each special." She hugged his neck, then turned back to the match. She didn't want them to miss anything important.

Liam held her close, eyes searching for his brother. Killian ran full tilt down the pitch, chasing the ball. A teammate passed it to him, he looked for shot, couldn't find one. He passed it back, pushing his way through some of the opposing team's players. Emma tensed in his arms, sensing that this was different. In a flash, Liam was on the edge of the bench, Emma perched in his lap as they held their breath.

Sweat poured down his back but Killian kept running, shoving his way through. He fought to stay onside, to find an open hole, praying the ball didn't go out of bounds. He looked up, the ball heading right for him. He shoved at the Frenchman behind him, trying desperately to stop him or barring that, to foul him, but Killian kept fighting, got his foot on the ball and took his shot. The ball sailed in a graceful arc, seemingly in slow motion, toward the corner of the net, past the outstretched fingers of the keeper.

Screams filled his ears, low grunts and muttered French as his new teammates mobbed him, hugged him. Killian felt like he was floating, happiness and pride swelling in his chest. As the excitement died down, he searched the stands for Emma and Liam. They were both standing, clapping and cheering. Emma waved excitedly when he caught her eye. He blew a kiss back to her, noticing her outfit for the first time. Sweater and dangerously short skirt exposing her long lean legs. He'd laughed at her request to dress like a cheerleader, but now he didn't mind at all. Not one bit.

"Pretty," one of the opposing players said as he passed. "Yours?"

"Aye, my wife," Killian replied with a grin.

The man nodded in understanding, then carried on with the match. It took him a minute or two to really re-engage, more distracted by Emma's attire than his own scoring. He couldn't wait to get her alone.

"Do you think he saw us?" Emma asked, sitting next to her husband. As comfortable as Liam was, she didn't want his legs to go to sleep from her weight.

"Aye, he saw us." Liam was still smiling. "Quite the nifty move there, little brother."

Emma elbowed him, knowing Killian hated that nickname. Even though he wasn't here, she wanted to defend him. Liam pretended to be pained, throwing her a wink. She rolled her eyes. Men. So much of their brotherly bond baffled her. These days, however, they were closer than ever, finally beginning to clear the air after so many misunderstanding and hurt feelings. It was beautiful to see.

She checked the clock; there was still about thirty minutes left in the match. Liam had explained something called "stoppage time," where anywhere between one to five minutes could be added to the game; two minutes were added to the first half. She hoped it was as little for the end. She wanted to properly congratulate him. He seemed to be having the time of his life; Emma would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy watching him. His kit was almost completely soaked through with sweat, his fringe hanging enticingly across his eyes. Every time he ran down the pitch warmth swelled under the surface of her skin; he was ridiculously sexy like this, sweaty and playing his tail off. She hadn't really anticipated _that_.

She wondered if there would be a time where she didn't constantly want to jump her husbands' bones. It didn't seem likely.

Killian's team scored twice more; he celebrated with the others, always blowing Emma kisses. She laughed, so, so thrilled for him. This gift was turning out better than she could have ever expected.

"I want to meet him at the gate," Emma said as the seconds ticked down.

"Aye. I'm sure he'll want to see you."

"You too."

"I doubt I'll receive as warm a welcome, but that's more than fine with me." He kissed her temple; he was so glad he'd gotten over his silly jealousy. He finally understood what Killian meant; seeing them happy made him happy too.

The moment the whistle blew they rose, folding their blanket and gathering up the seat cushions. Liam gallantly carried everything, smiling when Emma slipped her arm into his. They were not the only family members who made their way to the gate; Emma stood up on her toes, trying to find Killian. It took a while—she thought he might be showering—but when he emerged he beamed the moment he saw them. A gym bag slung over his back, he hurried over, arms held wide. She slipped her arm free and threw herself into his arms. "You scored!"

Killian hummed, content to his wife in his arms once more. "I did. Saw, did you?" She giggled, planting a kiss to his lips. He growled and deepened it almost immediately, her breasts flush to his chest. When they broke for air, he rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you so much for this, my love."

She smiled, a big beaming grin. "I just want to make you as happy as I am."

"You do, Emma. You do." He kissed her one last time, swiftly, then released her to hug his brother. "Liam."

"So proud of you, brother. Well done."

"Having you and Emma there was the best part." They broke apart long enough to pull Emma into their hug, ignoring the odd looks they surely were getting. It was easier to ignore it now; the only thing that really mattered was how they felt about their trio. They were secure in it, having overcome so many trials in their year together.

"Ready to go?"

Emma nodded. She held both of their hands as they walked to the car, Killian's bag banging a bit on her legs. When they got to the car, he trapped her against it, mouth hot on hers. She hummed and sighed, opening for him as she wove her fingers into his hair. "Hmm, better watch it, sailor."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't want to scar any little ones."

"They can bugger off. I'm kissing my wife." He leered at her then descended on her again, sucking her lip into his mouth. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of loose athletic shorts; she fought the urge to just _grab_ his ass and give it a squeeze. Instead, she wound her arms around his neck and enjoyed his hungry kisses.

Liam just shook his head, chuckling quietly. He moved to the driver's side, waiting for the kiss to burn itself out. Or not. If they wanted to continue on their way to the hotel, perhaps start the celebration early, Liam would not complain. Just as long as he got to participate.

Heat built in Emma's core; she could feel Killian getting hard against her belly. "Car," she panted as his lips trailed down her neck.

"Busy."

She grabbed his hair and pulled roughly. "You can fuck me in the car," she whispered, kissing the shell of his ear. She knew having the windows tinted when she bought the car was a good investment.

"Bloody hell." Killian crushed his mouth to hers one last time, then groped for the door handle. Emma giggled as they climbed into the back, Killian's bag thrown behind the seat. He got in first, then Emma; the moment the door was shut behind her, she pulled him back to her for another hungry kiss.

"The long way back?" Liam asked, starting the engine.

"Please?" Emma found his eyes in the mirror as Killian ducked to suck greedily on her pulse. "I can't wait."

"As you wish, lass." He was no stranger to driving while Emma and Killian pawed at each other. Thankfully their makeout session had mostly emptied the parking lot, so he had no trouble pulling out into traffic. Liam switched off the GPS and simply drove, enjoying the sounds coming from the back seat.

Emma lay on her back, legs askew as Killian pushed her shirt up. Her sweater was the first casualty, joining his bag in the back of the car. The turtleneck was soft, but she was softer, her skin pale and perfect. "Such a short skirt, love," he murmured against her belly. "So naughty."

She fondled her breasts through the cotton and lace, canting her hips up. "Maybe I'm full of surprises," she countered boldly. She was already clenching around the balls, the heavy metal ratcheting up her arousal.

"What did you do?"

"Why don't you fuck me and find out?"

Killian growled dangerously and shoved at his shorts. He sighed the moment his cock was free and twisted to sit up. The seat was too narrow for him to fuck her that way, especially when they were still moving. Emma offered him a sexy grin as she climbed into his lap, taking his hand and urging it under her skirt. She wasn't wearing knickers and he groaned. "Fuck, you're wet."

Emma kissed his cheek, the line of his jaw, his ear. "I couldn't stop thinking about this. Watching you play. Seeing you so hot and sweaty." She tugged on the lobe with her teeth, moaning as he stroked her clit. "God, I need you to fuck me. Fill me up. You and Liam always fuck me so good, Killian."

"Devious minx," he growled. "So desperate for cock."

"Yes!" She reached down and guided him to her, giving him a hard stroke. "Don't you want your surprise?"

He could not fathom what surprise she could have in store for him, but he needed to be inside her. His hands slid under the short skirt to help guide her onto his thick cock. She moaned loudly as he pushed in, stretching her. He was hardly inside when he felt something unfamiliar. Something round and metal, rolling over his length. "Emma... _fuck, what is that?"_ he hissed.

She rose up then back down quickly, fingers locked behind his neck. "Do you like it? I slipped them in this morning."

His fingers tightened on her ass, head reeling from the sensations. "The balls? _Fuck."_

She grinned mischievously, still rolling her hips so slowly. "Hmm, feels amazing, doesn't it? So tight inside me. Do you remember, Liam?"

Liam's hands were gripping the wheel so tight; he could hardly focus on the road. "Bloody hell, Emma. Driving here."

She looked over her shoulder, unapologetic. "Hmm, maybe you should find a deserted alley then. Cuz I want you next."

He let out a breath, his eyes instantly scanning for a likely place. Someplace out of the way, preferably dark, so he could have his way with her. Emma turned back to Killian, submitting to his hungry kiss as she rode him. The car bumped under them but that only added to the intense pleasure she felt. Last time she wore the balls, she'd been fucking Killian with his strap on. This time it was all about her and her pleasure. As well as adding to his.

"Emma, Emma, _Emma_ ," Killian chanted, shuddering hard. He could not describe the feeling coursing through him, her tight sheath gripping him, metal rolling the length of him over and over and over as she moved. Liam had tried to warn him, but this was _so_ good, _so_ hot; he already felt like he would explode. "Need to come, love. I can't hold on."

"Yes, you can," she said, kissing him. She pulled the skirt up and away from her body. "Look, babe. See how you fit inside me? The way I stretch for you? Ugh, so big and thick in me. Love how big my boys are. I can't stop fucking you both. God."

She was trying to kill him; his heart pounded in his chest, tripping so fast, blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't stop watching them, eyes riveted as she rode him fast, then slow, stealing his sanity. Unable to take anymore, he dragged one hand to her clit, snarling as he flicked it, determined to bring her over with him. Emma keened, back arching; in moments her thighs trembled with impending release. They exploded together, Emma's cries bouncing off the glass. Killian grunted, his hand on her hip seeming to force her down on his cock, desperate to wring every drop of pleasure from both of them.

Liam could hardly breathe; Emma was so sexy all time but there was something about her right now that was _more_. Like she was a completely sexual creature _,_ hungry for them. He heard them in the back still panting but sharing lazy kisses. He was so hard he was becoming a bit light headed, so he hurried to find an alley to stop in. It wasn't ideal, but at least it was in a more corporate part of the city. Not that he even knew _where_ they were. All Liam knew was that if he didn't get to fuck her soon, he might pass out.

Emma smiled the moment Liam shut off the engine, still kissing Killian lazily. "Hmm, seems we're about to have company."

"Such a dirty girl, getting off on us sharing you."

"Maybe, but I'm yours."

He laughed and tapped her bare ass. "Liam's about to pounce."

She shivered in anticipation, cool air whooshing in as Liam opened the back door. His eyes were stormy, predatory, like he wanted to devour her. She was very, very willing. He slid into the back seat and Emma hopped over, fusing her mouth to his. Killian fixed his shorts, considering moving back to the front, but Emma reached out. "Stay."

Liam peeled off her turtleneck, arms around her waist. She arched, giving him full access to her breasts. Impatient, Liam yanked the cups of her red lace bra down, mouth hot on her straining nipples. Emma moaned, fingers diving into his hair. "Fuck yes."

"Drove me _crazy_ ," Liam muttered. "Listening to you fuck him."

"But you like it," she breathed. "And I love driving you crazy."

"Fucking minx."

"Need you. God, I need you in me, Liam." Her last orgasm still buzzed through her, but she could feel the heat radiating off him, how much he needed to have her. Killian's seed ran down her thighs and it increased her need. She didn't know what it was about these two men possessing her body but she craved it. "Please!"

"Fuck it, I can't wait." He was a bit rougher than he wanted, getting her off his lap and kneeling on the seat. Her hands were braced on one side of his brother, her knees on the other. Liam hastily yanked open his fly, growling. Killian pulled up her skirt, revealing her nakedness underneath, the seed leaking from her hole and down her thighs. Emma whimpered as Killian fondled her ass, wiggling it enticingly. Liam groaned as his cock sprang free, he stroked himself as he moved into position. He was so tall he had to duck down, over her back, to fuck her the way he wanted. Killian removed his hands, sliding them to her dangling breasts. He squeezed as Liam sank inside and Emma bit her lip hard, reveling in the pleasure. Liam cursed, the balls making him shudder. "Bloody _fuck."_

"Feels so good," Emma gasped, pushing her hips back. "Don't stop!"

Liam bent even closer to her and she turned her head, kissing him sloppily. He took her with short hard thrusts; she'd feel this later, which was more than fine with her. "Ugh, so tight." The balls rolled over him; the added stimulation fueling him. She was so wet, both her own arousal and his brother's seed easing his passage even as he abused her flesh. Skin slapped, the car rocked back and forth slightly. "Touch her, brother," he grunted. "Need her to come. Now."

Killian didn't hesitate, fingertips trailing along her belly until he found her clit. Emma screamed, far too loud, but it was so intense, Killian rubbing her clit as Liam fucked her. The climax ripped through her, walls clamping down on Liam's thick cock _and_ the balls that stretched her. Liam hissed as she gripped him, thrusting through it and pulsing within her. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck."_

Emma fell to her elbows, spent. Liam had to heave himself off her; it was far too hot now in the car. Once he was seated, Killian coaxed Emma to stretch out across the seat, his fingers combing through her hair tenderly. "Hmmm."

Both brothers chuckled softly; one moment she was begging, desperate, and the next she was curled up like a kitten, sated. They let her catch her breath; Liam wound one window down to let some air in. The others were a bit fogged over; he hadn't noticed before. "Don't fall asleep, lass."

"Why not?"

"Let her rest, Liam," Killian said. "We're all going to need it for tomorrow."

"True." The following night they were going back to the club, this time to participate. They still hadn't chosen a scene, aside from the brothers agreeing that Emma would be the center. It was their comfort zone, lavishing attention on their wife. If it went well, they could discuss going back and perhaps flipping the script.

If they stayed much longer, they would surely draw attention to themselves, so Killian took his turn at the wheel to drive them back to their hotel. It took him a good while to suss out where they were, but no one was in that big a hurry. Emma moved to lay her head in Liam's lap; he hummed to her until the Eiffel Tower came into view. "Time to get dressed, love."

She grumbled in complaint, but sat up. Liam handed her the somewhat stretched out turtleneck and she slipped it over her head. He zipped up his pants, smoothing out his clothes as best he could. It wasn't the first time they returned to the hotel after intense sex, but he didn't want to give the staff too much of an eyeful. Emma shoved her sweater into Killian's bag, hauling it out with her when Killian handed the car off to the valet. "Here, let me," he said, taking off her shoulder.

"Thanks." She was still buzzing a little from the sex; her thighs were sticky. Right then she wanted nothing more than a nap and a bath with her loving husbands.

Liam tucked her into his side as they trudged up to their suite; he hadn't expected to be this tired when they got back. Leave it to his sexy imaginative wife to change all that. "Bath or nap, sweetheart?"

"Bath first, I think. I'm all sticky."

Liam grinned. "I should hope so."

"Don't be smug, Captain."

"Who was screaming and desperate for us?"

She rolled her eyes, but tightened her arm around his waist. Killian slipped his hand into her free one then brought it to his lips. "Come, I'm eager for a bath too."

"Didn't you shower?"

"Aye, but bathing with my wife is always better."

"I think we've all earned a lazy afternoon," Liam agreed. He opened the door to their suite and carried Emma over the threshold, marching back to the en suite so he and Killian could pamper their wife for the rest of the day.

* * *

The press of people was worse than she expected. Emma kept her hands firmly in theirs as they wove through the crowd, not wanting to lose her boys in the throng. The amateur game seemed like a small town carnival in comparison, not that she had any experience with those. She was a city girl. Her only exposure to that kind of thing came from TV. Spectators yesterday were mostly family, friends, locals. Parc des Princes was _enormous_ to her eyes, all glass and steel, splashes of blue and red in the team's colors. Paris Saint-Germain was France's most popular club, like Killian's favored Manchester United was in England. The stadium held almost fifty thousand people; not overwhelming for a girl from New York, but the Lower East Side didn't seem to have this man _drunk_ people. And the match didn't begin for another hour.

Killian wanted to purchase some souvenirs; Liam teased him about cheating on his first love. Emma rolled her eyes and tugged them over to the official shop. "Play nice," she scolded softly.

"I'm just taking the mickey out of him; it's fine."

True, Killian didn't seem unduly bothered, but sometimes she worried. They'd come so far as brothers; she didn't want to see them take any steps back. She was probably worrying too much. Killian held the door for her, then promptly got caught, another dozen or so people taking advantage of his chivalry. She and Liam waited for him, Emma rewarding him with a soft kiss to his cheek. They made no effort to tone down their affection for one another, once again ignoring the occasional mother who gave them a horrified look and ushered her children away. It didn't bother Emma the way it had when they first got to France; those kinds of incidents were getting fewer and farther between. It wouldn't be like that when they got back to London, although Liam still held out hope that the paps had simply forgotten them and moved on. Emma wasn't convinced, but she didn't want to think about it right now.

They had one more week in Paris and she intended to make the most of it.

They bought matching PSG scarves and a picture frame to immortalize the memory later. Killian had to show her how to "properly" tie the scarf around her neck, making a teasing jest about Americans. "Watch it, buddy."

"Come now, Emma, you know you love our Englishness."

He laid on his accent extra thick and she had to suppress a shiver. "Stop it," she said weakly.

He smirked at her, bending to lightly brush her lips. "Not a chance, darling."

Then Liam ganged up on her too, his hands at her waist. "Your secret is safe with us, love."

"Hardly a secret when I can barely stand up."

"In a few hours standing up will be the least of your worries."

Emma shoved lightly at Killian's chest, all too aware that he was right. After the match, they were going to a fancy dinner then visiting the club. All of them were excited but Emma was especially so, still mildly surprised at how much the idea of people watching them turned her on. In a way, it made sense; she got off on her boys watching her, watching her touch herself, watching her fuck one of them. They did too; the voyeurism was intense in their relationship. Now total strangers would be on the other side of the glass—anonymous, sure—but avidly watching her boys pleasure her, listening to her ecstatic cries. They'd talked about it the night before; she didn't want them holding back, if they had to carry her out of the room, utterly exhausted, then she was in. They were only going to get this first time once; she wanted it seared into her memory.

She shook her head to clear it; she actually did want to enjoy the match. The passes Claude gave her were good seats, near midfield, so they headed through the turnstiles, joining the other fans. Killian and Emma went to find their seats while Liam got them some snack and drinks. The field was lush and green, crisp white lines marked the playing surface. Killian looked around in awe and Emma smiled. Two days in a row she managed to see that spark in his eyes, finding something that made him happy, something that had nothing to do with her.

"I've never been to one of these before," Killian said, settling in his seat. "Just watched on the telly."

"You should see your face."

"I think I'd rather look at yours, love."

"But you're so handsome," she said, cupping his jaw. "I think I'm getting the better end of the deal here."

"We'll just have to agree to disagree, lass." He kissed her, playfully booping her nose. "Wife."

"Am I too old for that?"

"I should hope not, Mrs. Jones."

"I'm never going to break you guys of that, am I?"

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that. It's fine amongst ourselves."

"Good. I have to admit that I'm excited for your actual name change."

"Regina said it'll be ready as soon as my citizenship paperwork goes through. Maybe all of it will be waiting for us when we get back."

"We are due for some good luck."

"We always find a way." She squeezed his fingers. "It means a lot to me, that we fight for this. Every day."

"Easiest decision I've ever made, love," he said seriously. "I know we've had some troubles, but this last year is the happiest I have ever been. And I look forward to many more decades with my wife and my brother."

"What about me?" Liam said, arms filled with food.

Emma stood to take some of it from him. "Just how happy we are together, the three of us."

Liam smiled. "Ah." He handed off the drinks to each of them, then sat. "Feeling nostalgic, brother?"

"Nostalgic for what? Our former bachelorhood? No way."

"Good, me neither." They toasted her, right across her line of sight, which made her blush. They were just giddy about their trio, which never failed to make Emma smile. However as kickoff got closer, they settled in to watch the spectacle that was European football. Liam was right; Killian spent much of the first half explaining certain things, sometimes in very dirty ways. Always in her ear, always encouraging her to repeat things to Liam. It wasn't fair, teasing her so long before they even headed to the club. Still, it made for a good time.

Two hours later, the trio took a cab back to their hotel, both to change and to pack a small bag of toys for their scene. Emma felt more comfortable with their own things, than with any that could be provided by the club. As always, the brothers first priority was her comfort, her happiness. This was a big step for all of them.

"We don't have to," Liam said as they waited for another cab.

"Trying to get me to back out?"

Liam let his gaze rove over her lithe form, looking especially pretty in his favorite blue. She was elegant and gorgeous, a veritable princess. She deserved to be treated that way. However, she was also sexual, sensual, seemingly fearless in exploring with her husbands. He loved every facet of her personality, even those that sometimes frustrated him. "No, I'm just aware that this was initially _our_ idea. I'd never want you to do something you'll regret later."

She slipped her through his. "I lived that way once. I never want to do it again. I want us to enjoy new things together, all of us."

"Have I mentioned that I love you?"

She smiled. "Maybe you should show me?"

Liam kissed her, sucking her lip between his teeth. "We'll spend the rest of the evening doing that, Emma."

"I look forward to it."

The boys chose one of the fanciest and most expensive Parisian restaurants for dinner, spoiling her again. She made no protest, her mind too preoccupied with what was to come. The food was delicious, naturally; they each fed one another with bits off their plates, appearing every inch the over the top romantic relationship. It was a necessary distraction; they would need all their focus for the night to come. There was no way to know the physical or emotional toll it would take on them. Could they tune out the observers and focus on their game? Emma had chosen a role play for the scene, arguing that it would be easier to enjoy it, if they were playing slightly altered versions of themselves. Neither could argue with that logic, so a role play it was. In truth, Liam had to applaud her imagination, even if he wasn't quite sure how they would pull it off.

He had faith that once Emma made her appearance, everything would fall into place.

They took a brief walk along the Seine, the city lights glittering on the water. It was painfully romantic, a scene out of some cheesy rom com. Emma mostly hated those (they were so unrealistic!), but there was occasionally a good one. Killian stopped a passerby to take their picture, the three of them huddled close on one of Paris' famous bridges.

"Hmm, that's a good one," Killian said, examining the photo.

"It's easy to take a good picture when we're all dressed up," Emma countered, even though she agreed. It rivaled the pictures from the Eiffel Tower as the most romantic. They were handsome in suits, hair freshly cut, Liam clean shaven, Killian's scruff trimmed. Identical blue gazes shined back at her from the phone, both so happy. Emma herself was smiling, contentment and confidence etched in her face. She was a far cry from the woman they'd met in that club in New York, yet as the next few hours would hopefully show, that part of her was only _enhanced_ not gone.

Liam rubbed her lower back. "Shall we move ahead to the main event, sweetheart?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes, please." There were some butterflies in her belly, but she thought it was more out of excitement, not fear. Since meeting the Jones brothers, Emma learned that fear could only hold her back from the things she truly wanted; she wanted this adventure—and many more—with them. Here in Paris, they were anonymous, no one knew them. They could enjoy this for the thrill that it was, a new way to indulge in their love for one another.

Killian flagged down another cab, holding the door so Emma could slip inside. Each brother settled on either side of her, holding her hand to steady her as Liam gave the driver the address. The driver's brows shot up for a moment, but he quickly nodded, pulling into traffic. The bag of toys lay between Killian's legs, her gaze kept flickering to it. There was a new one in there, something they hadn't tried yet, but Emma was very eager to break in. She hadn't initially imagined breaking it in quite this way, but wasn't this night all about trying new things?

"Nervous, lass?" Killian whispered.

"Just a little. You?"

"A bit," he admitted. "But I love a challenge."

She chuckled. "That's what I like to hear, sailor."

The familiar location of Céder came into view and her skin began to tingle. Liam got out first, tipping their cabbie as he did. Emma followed with Killian hurrying after, bag slung over his shoulder. They clasped hands, Killian greeting the doorman. It was a different man tonight, but still friendly, if cryptic. Once again, they were expected, entering the main reception room without a visit with Madame. Emma almost missed her.

"Drink first?" Liam suggested.

They agreed that was a good idea, settling into a booth. A _very_ chiseled young man came to take their drink orders, not so subtly eyeing Emma. Both Jones brothers stiffened, but Emma simply laughed. It eased her latent tension immeasurably, watching her boys be even a _little_ bit jealous.

"You'll pay for that," Killian hissed softly.

"Promise?" she flirted back, fingers dancing along his thigh. It felt like their whole trip was building up to this night, the decadent pleasures they would surely experience here. It was a word Emma always associated with the Jones brothers, from that very first one night stand. Because she was ridiculously lucky, living a life most people only imagined in their deepest darkest fantasies. Only her reality was _better;_ the trio's relationship may have begun with sex, but it grew into so much more than that. They were her best friends, her family _and_ her lovers, something she wanted to treasure for as long as she lived. The rings on her finger symbolized that unbreakable bond.

The waiter came back with their drinks, much more circumspect. Emma hid a smirk; her boys could be formidable when they wanted. She could more than handle herself, still it amused her to see them both glower at would be rivals. It spoke to something primitive in her. "Down, boys," she teased once they were alone again.

"Sometimes I feel like we should stamp 'property of the Jones brothers' on your backside," Liam growled softly.

"Only if I get to stamp something on yours," she countered, reaching behind him to pinch a small piece of his ass. "It's only fair."

Liam shivered, her touch unexpected but not unwelcome. Next time they played perhaps. "You have us wearing tags, isn't that enough?"

"You don't have to wear them."

He sat down his drink and tugged the chain free. "I'm in this, Emma. Don't ever doubt that."

She looked into his eyes; he looked so proud of himself, the Liam she loved shining through. Setting aside her drink, she curled her fingers into the chain and pulled, fusing their lips together. Liam hummed into her kiss, tongue brushing the seam of her lips. She opened for him eagerly, his arm slipping around her waist to bring her closer. Barely pausing for air, they made out, hot and heavy, right there in the open, Killian sipping on his drink. His other hand lay under the table, stealthily pulling up her skirt so he could tease her. Sex wasn't permitted in the main reception room, but he wasn't afraid to cheat a little.

Emma could feel the eyes turning their way, the room getting quieter and quieter as Liam kept up his assault on her lips. Unknown gazes seared her skin, made her blood run hot. She felt Killian's hand boldly slip between her thighs, a single digit rub her already soaked panties. Were they the first trio to grace Madame's establishment? It seemed unlikely. But something about them was drawing attention. Emma grazed Liam's jaw with her fingers, allowing them to glide over his neck and shoulder, down his arm. When she found his fingers under the table, she guided them to her cleft. "Switch," she breathed against his lips.

Liam let her go, his breathing coming in harsh pants, his trousers tight. Like the well oiled machine they were, he took over Killian's stroking as his wife turned to his brother and kissed him. Little mewls stuck in her throat as Killian bent her back against the cushion, his kisses hungry and desperate. Her fingers wound into his hair, pulling, her body almost out of control. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense everyone watching, observing the way the Jones boys overwhelmed her in the most delicious of ways.

Liam kept rubbing her clit; he could feel her trembling, feel how fucking wet she was. He hoped she was not overly attached to her panties because they were utterly ruined, drenched in her arousal. He knew this turned her on, but he couldn't remember the last time she was _this_ aroused. Both he and Killian could fuck her right here and she'd take them both easily, with no other foreplay.

And they hadn't even gotten to the bloody room yet.

Emma clung to Killian's shoulders as she climaxed softly, his mouth stifling her needy sounds. Only someone who knew her well would know she'd just come under the table, with only a single finger to her clit. Killian brought her back slowly, just teasing her kiss bruised lips with his. "Love you," he whispered.

She nodded, too breathless to reply. She didn't want to open her eyes, lest the spell be broken. She needed so much more from them before she was satisfied.

"Here, drink, love," Liam coaxed, a cold glass touching her lips. She expected her rum and coke, but it was ice water. She drank greedily, finally wrenching her eyes open. No one seemed to be blatantly staring now, but she caught some of the other patrons—including one woman who looked insanely jealous—casting them furtive glances.

"Alright there, Emma?"

She smiled and nodded. "I think so. That was...intense."

"That's one word for it."

"Are you guys okay?" She sipped at her water, realizing that their short interlude here was a mere teaser for what they were about to get into upstairs.

Killian glanced at Liam, who nodded. "Aye, we're just grand, lass."

"And you're sure you still want to do this?"

Killian lightly grasped her hand and brought it to his crotch; he was thick and hard under the fabric. "Does that answer your question?"

"We made you a promise," Liam said seriously. "We intend to keep it."

She didn't need this to be happy, but it always made her heart swell when they talked about promises. They were the only men in her whole life who were as good as their word and she loved them so much for it. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Captain."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, love." He kissed her sweetly, mindful of her still swollen lips. They took the time to finish their drinks, now in no hurry. They had all night.

The path to the ready rooms were different from where they'd been before. Each performance room had both a ready room and an aftercare room, since many of the sessions were intense and exhausting for the participants. They took a brief tour of both, the ready room looking most like a standard locker room, with a side for men, women and gender neutral decorated in warm earth tones to put people at ease. The aftercare room was impressive, containing a large clawfoot French tub, an ornate shower and even a bed, covered in rich green silk. It looked like something out of a magazine, far fancier than Emma would have expected. But then again, Céder was one of the most exclusive sex clubs in Paris; Madame was an excellent hostess. If everything went well, Emma wanted to thank her.

They made their way back to the ready room and separated to prepare. Emma wasn't sure where this particular fantasy had come from, but it excited her. When she described it to her husbands, they looked askance for a moment, until Emma told them how hot the whole thing would be, at least from her perspective. Ever eager to please her, they agreed, even going to buy costumes for the occasion. Emma didn't need a new one; hers would simply be a variation on an old one. Gray pleated skirt, white stockings, black heels, crisp white button down shirt, suspenders and one Killian's blue ties. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, slightly looser than normal so they could pull it out without hurting her.

Killian felt a little self conscious as he changed into his costume; he never would have expected this kind of fantasy from his Emma. He just wasn't the religious type, not that any of them were. His mother had tried when they were very small, but Ioan's abandonment and their harsh financial straits prevented them going to church regularly. Both he and Liam were nominally Church of England, but neither practiced and hadn't for a long time, outside of obediently bowing their heads while _others_ prayed. But seeing the way her eyes lit up, listening to the husky way she spoke, he couldn't deny her. And both he and Liam did so love disciplining her, under the right circumstances. Amazed at his extraordinary fortune, he tucked the white collar into place and headed into the office like room.

Liam was already there, examining the furniture, testing its sturdiness. It distracted him from the way the collar caught at his throat. If they were lucky, he wouldn't be wearing it long. Like Killian, he was a bit surprised by Emma's request, but now it was getting easier for him to go with the flow. Emma taught him that, the joy of simply being spontaneous. If she wanted two priests to seduce, then who was he to argue?

"Everything ready, brother?" Killian asked.

Liam nodded. "Aye, toys are in the drawer there. Should we hang the swing?"

"Could block the view; let's wait."

Liam glanced at the currently covered glass. They were on the third floor, where the screen was only let down when the participants were ready. After their display downstairs, Liam had little doubt there would be quite a few who sought out their little show. If they chose to expose it. He was nervous, more so than he expected; this would be a test for him more than anyone else. He desperately wanted to pass, he wanted to please Emma, show her he could do this. That he was ready for the next step in his lessons.

He took a seat in a plush leather armchair, partially hidden by a velvet curtain. Killian was better at starting such a fantasy; he could admit that. Liam would get his chance to join the play soon enough.

Killian swallowed heavily, eye falling to the switch that lay on the desk. It had been provided by the club, not that they needed it. One of their own paddles lay in the drawer, along with a blindfold, vibrator, some light restraints, butt plug and lube. They weren't sure exactly where this role play would go, aside from ending with the swing. Emma was itching to try it out, to let it suspend her weight while they fucked her. It excited him too; they could touch her, rather than hold her up, which would only enhance their mutual pleasure.

Emma gave them about ten minutes after she was dressed, knowing they'd want everything perfect before she came in. Time up, she rose, the heels making her slightly unsteady for a second. Six inch stilettos would do that. And nerves. There wasn't anything to be nervous about; they'd role played over a dozen times, had sex hundreds of times. The only difference was that strangers would be watching, drinking in every moan, sigh and scream as they brought her off over and over again. No big deal, right?

Then why were her thighs already sticky?

She took a deep breath, knocked sharply on the door and waited.

They each heard the knock and Killian's heart was suddenly in his throat. Moment of truth. "Enter."

Emma turned the knob and stepped in. A little hiss told her that the screen over the glass was retracting, their game completely exposed now for all to see. She pushed down the tiny frisson of fear and held her head up, gaze drifting over Killian. Unconsciously, she sucked her lip into her mouth; he looked _delicious_. Maybe it was the priest outfit, maybe it was what she knew the black cloth hid, but something about him just made her want to drop to her knees and suck his cock until he begged for mercy. He was gorgeous and she wanted him. Badly. "Father Jones."

Killian wet his lips, one hand gripping the desk. She was walking sin, even with the shirt completely buttoned. A young nubile Catholic schoolgirl, every teenage boy's wet dream. All his. Well, his and Liam's. Her emerald eyes were already dilated, nostrils flared; he just _knew_ she was wet. This would be incredible. "Back again, Miss Swan?"

Emma stepped closer, primly folding her hands. "We do seem to keep meeting like this, Father Jones."

"And why is that, Miss Swan? Do you _like_ these visits?"

She bit her lip seductively, gazing up at him through her lashes. "I think we both do, Father. Wouldn't the Lord want us to be honest with each other?"

He cocked a brow at her. "What sin have you committed this time?"

The better question was what sin _wasn't_ she guilty of at the moment? Lust was high and she definitely coveted. Gluttony was on the menu as well. She intended to get her fill this night. "Which one do you want?" she asked, placing a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding.

"Miss Swan, you should know better."

"Better than what? To not lust after a priest? To not touch myself imagining it was you?" She stood up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Or your brother?"

She was going for the jugular right away, wasn't she? He could play along. "How long?"

She plucked the edge of his shirt. "Too long. Why do you think I keep getting in trouble? I _want_ to be here, Father. I want you to touch me. I want you to feel how wet I get, just thinking about you. I want you to _punish_ me, Father Jones. In all sorts of naughty ways."

He gulped; if he really was a priest, he'd stand no chance against the temptation that was Emma Swan. She was a perfect instrument of seduction, earnest and powerful, leading him straight into sin. Wetting his lips, he placed his hands on her hips. "Show me."

"Which part?" she asked impishly. Knowing there could be someone on the other side of that glass was making her bold; she felt like she could do anything. Right now, she wanted to enjoy a night of raw steamy sex with her boys.

"Touch yourself." He whispered it; his priest trying for one last valiant stand. It wasn't a sin if _he_ didn't touch her. Right?

Grinning in triumph, Emma sat the velvet covered chair across from the desk. She wasn't shy as she draped her legs over the arms, her skirt falling open to expose her bare cunt. The wet pink flesh tormented him, his cock hardened even further. He had to bite his lip hard so he didn't whimper. A glance to his left showed him Liam, curtain pulled back so he could see. Emma gave no sign that she saw him, but she had to know he was there. She licked her lips again, giving him one last naughty smirk before she began to lightly stroke, dragging one finger through the soaked skin. "Oh," she breathed. "So wet, Father." Another finger joined the first, teasing, rubbing, wet sounds filling the room. She was _soaked_ , her core aching. Still, she dragged it out, wanting to give everyone a show. Her back arched as she flicked her clit, only light strokes, but she was _so_ sensitive. Killian's gaze was glued to her cunt, mesmerized by the way she pleasured herself. Using two fingers to spread her labia, she finger fucked her hole, hips canting up faster and faster. She was too hot, the clothes constricting, but she needed to come, wanted to come for him, to show her boys how much this excited her. She touched her g spot and Emma shuddered. "Fuck, oh fuck, I'm gonna come, Father. I'm gonna come so hard. Watch me, fuuuuck!" The wave crested and stars burst, hips bucking into her hand. Her head lolled as she came down, aftershocks rippling through her.

Killian cursed; he swore he'd never seen a more beautiful or arousing sight in his life. His Emma was perfectly wanton, ripe for fucking. Without a word he dropped to his knees and pulled her hand away, cleaning her clean. She tasted so sweet; his cock throbbed painfully. "Father?"

"You are a mortal sin, Miss Swan. But I will gladly condemn myself to Hell." He pushed the skirt up, licking her still trembling flesh. She moaned, his tongue warm on her skin. Still stifling, she began to unbutton her shirt and remove the loose tie from her neck.

"Stop."

They both froze, Liam hovering over them. The other Father Jones. His blue eyes were black, his trousers tented. Emma felt another throb of lust go through her; that look always meant good things for her. Sinful, dirty things. "Yes, Father?"

Liam tried to look stern but he was too aroused. "Just want do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?"

"Father Jones," she said matter of factly. Her eyes dropped to his crotch. "But I think you knew that."

"And you think you can come in here and lead my brother into sin?"

"Aren't the nuns always teaching us to have goals?" She gave him another appraising look. "Perhaps I have another."

Liam moved closer to her, drawn in by the wanton seductress. God, he loved this woman. "I don't think this is what they had in mind, Miss Swan."

He was close enough to touch and Emma knew she had him. She gave the front of his pants a firm stroke. "Don't you want to know what the other one is? So you can properly punish me for my sins?"

He inhaled sharply, her touch making him ache with want. "W-w-what is it?"

She squeezed. "You. I want both of you. To touch me, to lick me, to _fuck_ me. I want to see the perfect priests brought to their knees for me."

"Bloody hell," Liam swore. He closed his eyes to compose himself. "You heard her, Killian. Continue what you started, but leave some for me." Emma grinned, looping a finger through his belt loop and tugging him closer. Killian went back to his task, mouth hot on her core, working her back up while she stroked and fondled his brother. Liam couldn't take it; he unbuckled his belt, yanked it out and opened his fly. Her small hand gripped him and he sighed in relief.

"Hmm, so big and thick," Emma said, licking her lips. "Come here."

Liam obeyed, now helpless to anything but heed her. She adjusted her seat a little so she could take him into her mouth. His moan pleased her and she sucked greedily on the sensitive head, lapping with her tongue. Watching Emma suck Liam's cock was driving Killian crazy, but he kept licking her. A finger teased her entrance, where she was dripping onto the chair. "She tastes incredible, brother."

"Do you wanna taste?" Emma demanded of the older Jones.

"Please."

She tugged on Killian's hair and he stood, moving to switch places. But Emma stood too, stripping off her shirt, suspenders, tie and push up bra. Boldly, she stretched out on top of the heavy desk, offering herself as a juicy treat. "Liam, between my legs. Killian, suck my nipples." Liam dragged her to the very edge of the desk, spreading her wide as she giggled. Killian's scruff still held traces of her juices but it only aroused her more. His talented tongue dipped to her left nipple, licking around the areola, bringing the flesh to an even more painful point. "God yes," she breathed, arching. "Don't stop until I come, so good."

This was a task the Jones brothers knew well, using their mouths to pleasure her. Killian up top, Liam below was close to perfection as it was possible to get. They licked and sucked at her like she was water in the desert, her fingers curled around the edges of the desk in a desperate attempt to anchor herself. The glass didn't show her who was on the other side, but she knew they were there. Watching her, living the sensual assault on her body with her. It didn't take long until her thighs trembled around Liam's head, her cries unrecognizable to her own ears. Her third orgasm of the night crashed into her, her body bowing off the desk. "Oh my god," she panted.

"God's not here, love," Killian said, thumb tracing her trembling lips. "Just us."

She weakly kissed his fingers, still struggling to breathe. On a normal night they would give her more time to recover, but she wanted them to push her. Liam stood, hand skimming over her body as he took the few awkward steps to where her head lolled. She found him and his dark gaze made her shudder. They were going to turn the tables on her now, she could feel it. Punish her and use her body for their pleasure. Fuck her until she could take no more.

"You've been very naughty, Miss Swan."

"I wasn't alone."

"Perhaps, but you asked to be punished. And we're going to punish you." Lust gripped her. She wondered where their toys were, what they would do to her. "Roll over, feet on the ground so you're bent over."

It was her turn to obey, which she did without protest. Killian stripped off her skirt, then his own clothes. The priest outfit was fine to get the game rolling, but it was too hot and constricting. Naked at last, he put his hands on her pert bottom and kneaded.

"Oh," she breathed. "Oh yes."

Emma did love to have her ass played with. To that end, Killian stooped and spread her cheeks so he could lick her puckered flesh. "Should be plug her or spank her first?" Liam asked, opening the drawer.

"Definitely spank her, the devious minx." He gave her another lick. "But I do want to fuck this arse."

"All in good time, brother. We can share her sweet quim."

Emma moaned, her core clenching. Fuck, she loved when they did this. They knew exactly what she liked, how to drive her insane with lust. Already, she was soaked again, eager for them to fill her up.

Liam tossed his costume aside and opened the drawer. He put the most needed toys on the desktop, ordering Emma to turn her head so she could see them. "Give me your hands." She thrust them out in front of her, heart racing as he secured them at the wrist with silk rope, just like the couple they'd watched a few days ago. Emma knew she would enjoy this at least as much as that woman had. That thought was only reinforced when Liam tied the blindfold around her eyes, blotting out everything. All of her senses would be enhanced now.

"She's ready," Killian declared, standing.

Liam touched a finger to her cleft. "Bloody hell, she's already wet again."

"Hurry," Emma pleaded, thrusting her ass toward them. "I need it!" She couldn't see, but a few heartbeats later the wood of the paddle stung her flesh. She cried out in relief, thanking them for every swat of her ass. Pain mixed with pleasure as solid wood struck her, her skin heating up. "Yes, thank you, yes!"

They each gave her seven swats, one for each of the deadly sins. Her skin glowed pink, radiated warmth. She felt their hands on her, gently massaging, lips caressing, and she was melting, becoming so much putty in their expert hands. It felt like she was floating, only brought back marginally when the cool lube hit her skin.

Liam worked her open, his touch lighter than normal since her ass was still a deep pink. It would be a little while before she cooled enough for them to ride her double. He knew she wanted to be pushed, but they _never_ wanted to hurt her, especially not for someone else's enjoyment. While he was pleasuring her, it was easy to forget the audience that was behind the glass. Seeing her so wanton and free turned him on (as his painfully hard cock could attest), but his instinct always was to take care of her. Nothing could ever change that.

"Relax, sweetling," Liam purred. "We're nowhere near done."

She nodded, not really listening, just feeling. Two fingers stroked her anus, gently rubbing and scissoring. It _was_ relaxing, her body accustomed to their touch. She whined when the fingers left, only to moan as they were quickly replaced by a good sized anal plug. Liam pushed it in gently, covered in lube, and gave her a sweet pat on the hip. "Good girl."

She smiled lazily as they turned her over. "Am I a good girl now, Father?" She was stripped naked, hands bound, eyes covered, plug in her ass, cunt dripping with need, hungry to be fucked by two well endowed men; most people would not think her a _good girl_.

Each brother grabbed a hand and pulled her up. Her ass stung, but she'd had worse. "You are perfect," Killian said, thumbing a nipple. "Just like this."

She hummed happily as he touched her, Liam following suit on her other breast. "Oh god."

"Spread your legs," Liam said. "Nice and wide." She obeyed automatically, eager to please. She held them apart as best she could with bound hands, muscles trembling from the strain. "Look how fucking wet she is."

"Can we fuck her now? I need to feel her tight quim."

"Just a little; I want to put her in the swing."

"Bloody hell, I nearly forgot about that." He pinched her nipple. "You'll love that, darling. Hanging there while we take you in front and behind."

She whimpered, her clenching core making the plug shift inside her. She craved that unique stretch. One of them—Killian she thought—kissed her hard and pushed her legs as far as they would go. Mewling, she canted her hips, praying someone would fuck her. The warm tip of a cock pressed against her and she moaned loudly as it penetrated her. "Yes."

"Fuck," Killian cursed. Emma was usually tight, but with the plug, she was even tighter, gripping him like a glove. He rolled his hips slowly, simply enjoying the feel of her hot wet sheath. "Do you know how sweet you are, love? How amazing you feel around my cock?" She shook her head, fighting to stay upright. His cock and the plug were so good, but it was only a tease of what she really wanted. Before she was ready, he slipped from her, making her whine in complaint.

"Shhh, I've got you, sweetling." Liam dragged the hard ridge of his cock over her swollen flesh, teasing her, then shoved in hard. Emma keened, hands flailing for something to hold. She found Liam's shoulders, both bound hands gripping him tight as he rode her. "Hmm, this is what you were hungry for. Our good girl likes cock, likes to be ridden hard, don't you?"

"Yes," she sobbed. "Yes!" She had to endure four more switches, long thick cocks teasing her with orgasm repeatedly before taking it away. It was agonizing, it was thrilling, it was threatened to break her sanity. All this while total strangers watched them toy with her body, make it their own. It was quite possibly the most electric thing she'd ever felt.

Liam pulled from her one last time, though it nearly killed him. He was so close, his high right at the base of his spine, pulsing, throbbing, but he hung on, knowing it would be worth it in the end. He left Killian to tend her while he went to set up the swing. A large _thick_ steel eyelet stuck out of the ceiling, most likely welded in place. They had a much smaller one in their bedroom; if this experiment was successful, perhaps they could include such a thing in the remodel of their bedroom. It was too much for him to think about now; he needed to focus on Emma, on wringing every last drop from her.

Killian trembled slightly; his cock ached from the tease of her body, to have her yet unwilling to finish, to mark her. It wasn't the right time, but she was so stunning, skin flush a deep rose, nipples hard, cunt swollen, hair sweaty and matted. She whimpered and he went to her, pulling her head tenderly against his chest. "You've been such a good girl, love. Soon, we'll give you want you need, I promise."

Emma could hardly focus on which was up, but her bound hands brushed the still wet tip of his cock. Killian shuddered, trying to regain control. If he came too soon and ruined this he would never forgive himself. "Emma..."

"Please?" she said, her body wired. "I need to come so much, Killian...please?"

"No coming, sweet. Not yet. Don't you want us both? God, it feels so amazing when we're both inside you like that. All three of us connected and perfect. The way you shudder and shake when you do come...best feeling in the world."

Ugh, her clit throbbed again, so hungry for what he offered. But perhaps there was something else... "Can I taste? I wanna taste myself on your cock."

" _Jesus_. _"_ Steeling himself, he helped her kneel on the hard floor, her lips hovering at the perfect height. She didn't need her eyes to do this; she knew his body too well. Her delicate hands cupped his balls, tongue licking a long stripe up his length. She hummed, tasting the sweet tang of her arousal clinging to his rigid flesh. It only took one more bob of her head before she took him deeply, moaning around him when he grabbed her hair. "Fuck, Emma."

Liam's attention turned toward the lovers, both frustrated and turned on by what he saw. He'd only gotten a tease of her hot mouth on him earlier. Still, he had to make sure the swing was properly secured. He did it as quickly as he could, testing it with his own weight. It seemed sound. Satisfied, he marched over to Emma and Killian, his cock still in her mouth. "My turn," he growled low in his throat.

Emma let Killian go, leaving him gasping for breath. It made her feel good, knowing she'd given him a little tease of what they'd just done to her, denying her orgasms over and over. She knew it would be worth it, but her libido didn't care. Her body was hard wired for the repeated climaxes her boys could give her. She did not have to move far; Liam stood to her right. One turn of her body and she was there, feasting on his flesh, taking him as deeply as she could. She knew what he liked, her tongue dancing along the hard ridge, flicking the sensitive spot just below the tip. She could only imagine what this looked like to their observers, but the thought of them made her _burn_. Were they jealous? Of her? Of the Jones brothers? Or the obvious love between them, even as they engaged in this kind of display? She sucked until Liam forced her to stop, pulling her off him with a groan.

"It's time." They both helped her to her feet, letting her lean on them a bit since her legs felt like jelly. She was so aroused, there wasn't a part of her that didn't tingle and spark. Liam removed her blindfold; he wanted to see her eyes when she came apart. He eased her into the swing; Killian knelt down to strap her legs. The nylon was rough on her aroused body, each scratch sending pinpricks of electricity across her skin. She whimpered, but allowed them to maneuver her to their satisfaction. Her bound hands gripped the metal crossbar at the top, her one link to some kind of reality. It felt a bit surreal (or even more surreal, considering where they were) with her body completely suspended off the floor and her most delicate parts on display.

Killian went to fetch the lube, then came back, brushing kisses along her arm. "I wish you could see how hot this looks, lass." The pink in her ass had faded; only a couple of patches remained. He played with the plug, earning a moan.

"God, that feels good," she breathed. Anything felt good at this point, but she really did enjoy the way the plug felt inside her.

"Aye, but I think you're ready for something bigger." Killian looked to Liam to hold her steady and eased the plug out. He rimmed her hole with more lube, then himself. "Relax, love." Slowly, carefully, he pushed forward, pausing when he met resistance. It didn't hurt (they'd done this far too many times for that) but the angle was new and she wasn't used to it. Liam rubbed her nipples and she sighed, allowing Killian to sink in the rest of the way. "Fuck."

Emma gripped the bar so hard her fingers began to cramp. "Oh, oh, _oh_."

Killian took her with shallow thrusts, letting her get used to him. "Feel good, sweetheart?"

" _Yes._ God yes."

Liam kissed her hard, spreading her legs so he could stand between them. "Need you be in you, Emma."

She nodded, trying to lift her legs. "Please, Liam. God, fill me up. Fuck."

Liam wet his lips and waited until Killian went still before he pushed his cock into her cunt. Her keening cry made him pause, worried he hurt her. Without a word, she shook her head. "Don't stop." He took one leg, Killian the other, adjusting her position so she could take them more comfortably. The swing bore her weight, allowing them to focus on pleasuring her. She was wide open, exposed, and it was beautiful.

It didn't take long to find a rhythm, even with the swaying swing. They knew each other too well by now. One in, one out, over and over and over; only this time they could stroke her clit and tease her nipples with clever fingers. It was more stimulation than she'd ever experienced at one time. Utterly helpless, she shattered, not once but _twice_ , her fourth and fifth orgasms of the night. The fifth one finally dragged them with her, her screams echoing in their ears. Killian came so hard he nearly fell, his legs shaking. He had to grip the top of the swing to stay upright, stars popping behind his vision. Liam was hardly better; he felt hollowed out but euphoric, like he'd given everything he had to give.

They couldn't hear it, but applause echoed on the other side of the hall.

Emma came to, strong arms holding her as other hands loosened the straps. "Ungh," she groaned.

"Shh, darling. We've got you. Liam's untying you and we're gonna look after you," Killian soothed.

"Tired," she mumbled.

"I know you are. It's okay. You sleep, my love." She must have heeded him, her body too wrung out to do otherwise, because the next thing she knew, she woke up in a strange bed. "Killian?"

"Right here, lass." She opened her eyes and there he was, smiling softly at her.

"How long was I out?"

"About three hours. It's after two."

"In the morning?!"

"Aye, but we have this room until you're well enough to return to the hotel."

"Well enough?"

"We pushed you hard, sweetheart," came Liam's rumbling voice. She felt her heart calming, the momentary panic at having slept so long receding. "You need to rest."

"I asked you to," she argued, already sagging. Clearly the three hours wasn't enough. "I know what I want."

"Aye, which is why you should sleep. We cleaned you up but we can have a long soak before we leave...later," he said firmly when she tried to move. She didn't get far; her body refused to properly obey her. She was sore in unfamiliar places (as well as some familiar ones). "Sleep, a long soak, then perhaps a massage when we return to the hotel."

"And when you feel up to it, we'll visit Versailles and Notre Dame," Killian added. Just like their first few days in Rouen, Emma needed to take it easy.

"Hmm, all that sounds amazing."

"We've only one week left in Paris," Liam reminded her. "Then back home."

"Mmmm, home." She smiled unconsciously and cuddled closer to Killian's chest. He kissed her brow and held her; she felt so delicate, so small in his arms. "This is home."

They smiled at each other over her head, touched by her declaration. That was all they wanted to be, home for this incredible woman who changed their lives forever. Liam scooted up behind her and tucked the blanket around them. They could all use some sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Well, if you were waiting for the plot to sneak back into this story, then this chapter is for you. That said, we're nearing the end of this book in the Swan Jones saga. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Um, no.

 **Chapter 18**

They were as good as their word, as usual. Monday was spent in their suite, Emma alternately sleeping and curling up with a book while Liam took a little time to practice with his new guitar. He _was_ rusty, but it was encouraging to see him try. Killian got a surprise from their friend Claude, a video of the match the previous Saturday. He downloaded to Liam's laptop and watched it several times, thrilled to have such a keepsake.

After the third viewing, Killian snuggled up next to Emma on the couch. "Have I thanked you for such a loving and thoughtful gift?"

She absently ran her fingers through his hair, not taking her eyes from her book. "Yeah, several times."

He practically purred, her touch relaxing. "How are you feeling?"

"A little achy, but otherwise good." She knew they meant well, but she knew her limits. However, she definitely wanted a repeat of their night at the club, so she'd let them take care of her. Plus it was nice, not having to look after herself _all_ the time.

"Anything you need?"

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't resist his warm blue gaze. "A drink and some snacks?"

"Be right back." His lips brushed her cheek then he was gone, off to ring room service and fix them all some drinks. Liam joined them when their food arrived. He looked tired but pleased with himself.

"Hey."

He sat on her other side and brushed a kiss to her temple. "Someone was hungry?"

"Yeah. Not really in the mood for a big production."

"Neither am I."

She smiled. "Good." Their lazy days were numbered; she fully intended on going back to work soon after they returned home. The Jones brothers had been on medical leave for nearly six months; they expected to be cleared to return to duty very soon. Emma couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling their doctors held off to give them this time together. She knew for a fact that their therapist knew they planned a wedding and a honeymoon. He'd been fascinated by it, due to the unusual nature of their relationship. It was the only explanation, given the fact that Liam was perfectly healthy and had been for weeks.

Emma didn't want to consider the other option, that someone was deliberately keeping them from returning to duty. In fact, she didn't like thinking about it at all, their return to duty could very well mean them getting deployed. Not a happy prospect.

"Emma? Everything okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm great."

"You looked far away."

"Just thinking about going home." It wasn't a lie.

Killian smirked. "Isn't it a bit early for that? Should we be offended?"

"No! I'm having a fantastic time. Really." She sighed, stuffing a strawberry in her mouth. "I can't help it. All my life, I've always waited for the other shoe. We've been so happy this trip, for the first time in a while, I guess. No paps, no ghosts from the past, no one judging us. It's a happy bubble and I hate that it's breaking soon."

The boys looked at each other, unsure how to console her. Because she wasn't wrong. London loomed in front of them and no one was sure how they felt about it. There were things to be excited about, like signing the papers to purchase their townhouse, resolving Emma's citizenship status, seeing their friends. However, there was a lot of uncertainty too, going back to work, any lingering issues from Ioan's arrest.

"Well, we still have time," Liam said, a bit lamely. "And your birthday. That will be a special celebration."

"Aye," Killian agreed. "One last chance for us to spoil you."

She scoffed, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "At this rate, I won't be able to do anything myself when we get home."

"Nonsense, love," Killian said, brushing some of her hair over her shoulder. "These are very special circumstances. And we are merely repaying our considerable debt to you, looking after us the way you have."

"But I'm your wife—okay, girlfriend then—that's exactly where I should be."

"You more or less put your career on hold to take care of us," Liam chided gently. "And you were just getting started in a new place."

"Honestly, I'm not sure how effective I can be now anyway. Everyone knows who I am, being in the damn tabloids every other day."

"Bollocks," Killian spat. "If anything, that'll just make people more eager to talk to you. Everyone loves a celebrity."

"I guess we'll see. I really like my job. I like helping people."

"Then you'll keep doing it. Between our jobs and planning the remodel, we'll no doubt have our hands full."

"Just so long as we make time for us," Emma cut in. "I don't want to lose this."

"We will do our very best," Liam promised. He cupped her cheek and turned her head so he could kiss her. Her lips were soft and warm, sweet from the fruit and cakes. Emma held his wrist, unconsciously leaning toward him so she could deepen the kiss. Her tongue touched the seam of his lips, his reaction automatic. He opened, groaning as she stroked his tongue with hers, warmth spreading through him. "Emma..."

"I can't kiss my husband?"

"You and I both know that was more than a kiss."

"Hmm, maybe we should make sure."

"Perhaps you should share, darling," Killian pouted, his hand sliding up her thigh.

"How neglectful of me," she apologized, turning to stroke his scruffy jaw. "Come here." He pounced on her, making her giggle into the kiss. She let him pull her into his lap, adjusting so she was straddling his thighs. Strong hands slid down her back, coming to cup her backside. Tendrils of desire wound through her, even though she was a bit achy from the night before. They'd used her well, but she couldn't get enough of their touch. "Hmm, feels good."

"Sweetling, don't push yourself," Liam said, even though he could feel his own pants getting tight. She didn't even have to try wind them up; desire simmered under the surface just being in the same room with her.

She turned, offering him a slow smile as Killian nibbled at her neck. "You don't want me?"

"Bloody hell, that's not the point."

Emma drew his hand to her, urging it up under her shirt (another she was borrowing from one of them), letting him know she was nude under her clothes. "Be gentle," she coaxed, sucking on her lip. "I want to."

Killian peeled down the leggings she wore, revealing more bare skin. "We shouldn't," he murmured, kneading her flesh.

"But I'm already wet," she whined, rising up on her knees. Not willing to waste a moment of these last few days, she crossed her arms and peeled her shirt off. She palmed her breasts, a shudder racing down her spine. "Hmmm." Both pairs of blue eyes darkened as she manipulated her body, rubbing and teasing her nipples until they were puckered and hard. "You really don't want me?"

"Fucking hell." He was probably going to hell for wanting more from his lovely bride, but she was literally grinding in his lap and begging for them to touch her. And she was right; they wouldn't have as much time to indulge in their passion once they got home. "Stop us if we're hurting you," he warned just before he latched onto a pert nipple.

Emma moaned and arched, thrilled to have gotten her way. Liam still looked conflicted, but when she reached for him he surrendered, lowering his head to suckle at her other breast. "Yes, yes," she breathed, weaving her hands into their hair. She held them to her, waves of lust rolling through her. She was still sensitive from the previous night but she couldn't stop; it felt so good. "God, I love your mouths on me."

"Fucking minx," Liam growled, dragging her hand to his crotch. He was thick and rigid under the denim, thrusting up into her hand. "Where haven't we fucked her yet, brother?"

"The piano," he said, lapping at her areola. "I've imagined her laid out on top of it, naked and wanting."

"Oh my god," Emma panted, rolling her hips. "Please."

"I think that would make for some lovely photographs, don't you, Killian?"

Killian ran a digit along the valley of her breasts, over her belly. "Oh yes, our pretty wife should absolutely be photographed."

"I'll be good after this," she breathed, trembling as they traced her curves. "I just need you so much."

"We've got you, love," Liam murmured. He took her from Killian, picking her up effortlessly. She curled in his lap, basking in his hungry kisses. A bit clumsily, they worked her leggings off, leaving her naked in his arms. "Fuck, you are wet."

"Hmm, maybe I'm just addicted to my sexy husbands."

"You're something, lass." He stood, carrying her bridal style to the piano. Killian put the top down so Emma could lay flat, her blonde hair fanning out against the black. No sooner was she settled than she began to touch herself, hands gliding over her body, already mugging for the camera. Liam got out his phone and snapped a few, his pants downright uncomfortable now. Once again, he found himself marveling at how much of a sexual creature his Emma was; it was obvious from the first time they met that she enjoyed sex, but she was so comfortable with them now, so free. He loved that she could finally be herself at last.

It was something he was still struggling with, but he ached for the day he could join her and his brother; their sexual freedom was something he wanted for himself. He was so _tired_ of being the buttoned up straight laced man he'd been forced to become. Over thirty years of conditioning was hard to shake.

"I think this is apropos," Killian said, returning with the video camera. He smirked at their wanton wife. "Want to put on a show for us, love?"

Another zing of want went through her. Last night had been intense and she loved every second, but this, making a private video with her husbands, was something she relished. These videos were solely for their entertainment and she had promised to make plenty of porn during this trip. "Yes, please." Killian flipped on the camera and Emma blew them a kiss, one hand cupping her breast. She kept her gaze locked on the camera, imagining how she would look when they played it back. She bit her lip, back arching went she pinched a nipple. "Mmmm."

"Bloody hell," Liam cursed. He couldn't stand it, everything was too hot; he reached behind and pulled the sweater he wore over his head and tossed it aside. Emma's lust drenched green gaze flickered to him and he shivered. He almost thought she would order him to strip, but she did not. Her tongue flickering across her swollen lip was enough. He groaned the moment his cock was free, giving it a few pumps before kicking the jeans away.

"Enjoying this, Liam?" she asked, rolling onto her side and shaking her hair out behind her. One leg lay bent on the piano top, the other bent so her foot rested on the smooth glossy surface. Her wet flesh utterly on display. She sucked a finger into her mouth, blatantly mimicking sucking on a cock, completely unashamed. It wasn't her fault that Liam was gorgeous, tall and broad shouldered, not _too_ finely chiseled, just enough to make her want to lick the lines of his muscles.

"Fuck, Emma," he bit out, fists balled at his sides. His cock ached, eager for her touch, her mouth, her cunt. He didn't care. Throwing caution to the wind, he stepped forward, crashing his mouth to hers. She mewled into it, back bending to take the force of it. "Too sore, lass? Still want us to fuck this pretty cunt?"

His hand already danced over her cleft and she guided him with hers. "Just be gentle with me," she said, biting back a moan as he touched her clit. "Oh god." Soreness was the last thing on her mind with Liam's hands on her body. She splayed her thighs wider so Killian could record them, more wetness slicking their hands. "Yes."

Killian didn't try to disguise his need, a throaty moan tumbling from his lips. He managed to loosen his pants but not remove them, the lessened pressure only doing so much for his arousal. As he circled the instrument, Emma rolled onto her back, she and Liam still stroking her cunt, her left hand lightly wrapped around his cock. His brother licked and teased her breasts, pushing two fingers inside her heat. Emma keened and arched, rubbing her clit in faster circles. "Oh yes, Liam. Just like that, fuck."

"Tell us how that feels, love," Killian said, wetting his lips. "You look fucking incredible."

She moaned, the pressure building ever higher. "It's...god. So good... _oh_. Oh god, Liam, yes!" He stretched her with a third finger and she was in heaven. "Ugh, I'm so hot and my heart's racing and god, I need more. I need to come. Fingers, cock, please let me come!"

Liam swallowed hard, batting her hand away. He pumped his fingers faster, mouth latching onto her exposed clit. He sucked hard and long, Emma's screams of ecstasy filling his ears as she spasmed around his fingers. "Fuck." Her body was a wonder, but he knew she worked hard to keep herself in shape, just for this. To be ready and willing to satisfy her own considerable sexual appetite as well as theirs.

"Still think...I can't...take you?" she breathed, sagging back against the hard wood.

Liam extracted his fingers, inhaling her fragrant arousal before offering them to her. "Such a good girl, Emma." She smiled as she licked him clean, tasting herself on their skin never failed to make her wet. She knew how lucky she was to find not just one but two men who could not only keep up with her, but shared her often intense sexuality. She'd spent so many years repressing it, afraid of being hurt, unwilling to trust. No more.

She heard a groan and her gaze flickered to Killian. "Think about how you want me, babe," she said, slowly regaining her breath. "I'll be all yours soon."

"Not too soon," Liam growled. He jerked her up, legs swung over the side and kissed her hungrily. "My wanton love."

She splayed her hands on his chest, nails lightly scratching. "And what about you, Liam? How do you want to fuck your very needy wife?"

Liam was the taller of the brothers by a couple of inches, a solid six feet. This put him at the perfect height to take Emma just as she was. He pulled her to the very edge of the piano, standing boldly between her thighs. "Brace your hands on the top," he said, bending to nip at the sensitive spot behind her ear. "And wrap these glorious thighs around me."

She did so, locking her ankles behind him. The angle tipped her back perfectly, allowing Liam to slide right in. "Ugh, yes," she breathed. Her head fell back as he fucked her, just teasing shallow thrusts, his own face a mask of pleasure. She was hot and wet, her first climax making her so slippery, taking all of him. Still, he was cognizant of how hard she'd been run not twenty four hours ago. He kept his thrusts slow and easy, his hands on her breasts, her belly, her thighs and hips. Sweat built on his brow, fighting to keep himself in check for her sake.

"Harder," she bit out, back arching. "Fuck, I'm so close. Want to feel you come inside me."

"Bloody fuck." He grabbed her hips and lifted her up, hands securely under her ass. She moaned in pleasure, falling back against the piano. It rattled under her but no one paid it any heed. Quickly, Emma found the camera, Killian struggling to hold it steady as his own body shook with need. She gave him a devastatingly sexy look, one hand trailing down her belly. He moaned as she hurriedly rubbed her clit, very close to coming again. She fell apart for a second time, clamping down hard on Liam's cock, hips rutting against his as he jerked and branded her with his seed. She sagged but he pumped until spent, holding her up until he softened.

"You are...incredible, sweetheart," Liam panted, kissing her ankle. "Love you."

She hummed, too blissed out to respond. However, her eyes did open, showing her a very aroused Killian handing Liam the camera while he snapped more pictures of her with his phone. They didn't have nearly enough of her freshly fucked and dripping cum. Perhaps there was a time she'd have felt self conscious about such photos, but now it only excited her. "Like what you see?"

Killian kissed her outstretched palm. "Very much. You are so hot when you're getting fucked."

"Don't you want your turn?" She eyes his cock, thick and swollen. "I've got one more round in me, sailor."

"Soon." He pulled her up and kissed her roughly. "I've got slightly different plans for you, love." He picked her up and she squealed, arms reaching for his neck. They did not got far; he sat her down on the piano bench, then ordered her up on her knees. He had to hold her steady as her legs wobbled, but soon she was positioned to his satisfaction. "Now watch and don't touch. I'm touching now."

She nodded and waited. Liam was curious too, training the camera on them. Emma hummed in delight when she realized what he wanted; he was giving her a strip tease. Which gave her a chance to recover and get excited all over again. She bit her lip, nostrils flaring as Killian slowly peeled off his shirt. Each button exposed more of his delectable skin, the hair she loved raking her nails through. He was definitely the hairier of the two, but she loved it. She longed to tongue his nipples and stroke his firm body. A needy sound caught in her throat as he spun around to shimmy his jeans off, blue anchor patterned boxers clinging to his firm ass. A bolt of lust gripped her, the Mistress peaking out. She wanted him, wanted him bent over and plugged, begging for punishment, for her to fuck him. She wanted it so much she lost her balance, falling backward. But she was close enough to the piano that all she did was plant her ass on a section of the keyboard, breaking the moment with its discordant sound.

"Careful," Killian said, turning and helping her settle. She leaned back enticingly, knees spread. "What were you thinking?"

Emma tried to think, but it was difficult with his mouth and hands on her body. He kissed slowly down her torso, each kiss in time with a throb of her clit. Blood rushed in her ears, Killian loomed over her and when she turned her head, Liam was right there, camera trained on them. She wet her lips. "I...I was thinking about you."

"Well, that much was obvious," he purred, tongue flicking her nipple. "Anything specific?"

She stretched her arms out to the side, arching a little so he could suckle. "How much I love your ass. How much I love playing with it." She moaned as he bit gently on her hard nipple, glancing back toward Liam. "I want you plugged and bent, begging your Mistress to spank you, flog you. Tease you until you can't take anymore and reward you with my dripping cunt."

Killian growled dangerously, grinding his cock against her. As he expected she was soaked, her arousal mixed with Liam's cum. That only made him want her more. "At the club, yeah?" he whispered, resuming his slide down her body. "Where people can see what a good boy you have?"

She shuddered, the idea making her burn. "Yes, yes. Want to play with both my good boys."

Liam swallowed hard; he knew they'd discussed something along those lines, provided their first scene was a success. It had gone better than even his wildest dreams. He thought he was ready, he wanted to be ready. His cock twitched; Emma as the Mistress _did_ excite him, even of he still didn't understand why.

"Oh fuck," Emma gasped, fists balling as Killian lapped at her swollen flesh. Liam's seed still leaked down her thighs, but that didn't stop him. He ate her out just as enthusiastically as he always did, which only made her wetter. The piano played random notes as she rutted against his face, riding his mouth as he tongued her. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!"_

Killian held her hips as she trembled and shook, her climax sweet on his tongue. The imagery of her as Mistress had him rock hard and aching; he loved being her plaything, allowing her to indulge in that side of herself. He vowed they'd have that chance before they left Paris. "Can you turn around for me, darling? Need to fuck this sweet cunt."

She was weak and shaking, but nodded. Before she did, Emma pushed herself up and bent to kiss him. "Enjoy your ride," she murmured, nipping at his lip. Taking a deep breath, she turned carefully on the small bench, hands braced on the top of the piano, knees spread. Killian pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder as he mounted the bench, curving her spine so he could push inside. "Oh god."

"Slide your knees together," he breathed, relishing their mutual moans. She was so tight this way, her ass on display for him as he slowly rode her. "That's it, love. Feels so bloody amazing."

Emma nodded hard, arching her back even more. He pushed deeper and she moaned, flipping the script so she was riding him. "Fuck, so deep," she panted. "Oh yeah."

It was intoxicating, watching his wife so wantonly riding his cock. He fondled her ass, kneading and stroking his thumbs over her hole. "Move that bloody thing under her," he said to Liam, still recording them. "See how well she takes it."

Instinctively, she moved faster, mewls tumbling from her lips. Liam had to crouch, nearly prone on the floor, but she could see him, the hungry look in his eye as he took in every movement, every sigh. Killian reached under her, picking up some of her copious arousal so he could tease her puckered hole. A loud curse spilled out of her, a desperate plea for what he was offering. Still recovering from the night before, his finger pushed in quickly, increasing their pleasure. "Fuck, Emma, _fuck_. Need..."

She nodded, gripping the piano. "Take me," she panted, feeling so good but knowing she was nearing the end of her strength. "Do it!"

Killian snarled and gripped her hip, holding her steady while he fucked her. She screamed and writhed, hand banging loudly on the piano. It felt so good to just let go and let him pleasure her. In moments she was coming, one last burst of bright light behind her closed lids. Her spasming body triggered Killian's climax, stars popping behind his eyes, grunting as thick jets of his seed filled her.

Liam crawled out from under the piano and switched off the camera. Emma was already sagging, nearly as exhausted as the night before. Gently, he took her from Killian and carried her to the en suite. She unconsciously snuggled against his chest, little more than a doll in his arms. Liam smiled down at her, unbelievably touched by her pure trust in them to take care of her.

"I'll run the bath," Killian said, running his fingers through his hair. "She's wiped out."

"Just doesn't know when to quit, does she?"

"We're not blameless."

"True. It's so hard to say no to her."

"I know." It didn't take long for the Jacuzzi to fill to Killian's specifications; he knew all too well how amazing a soak in it could feel after being thoroughly worn out by fantastic sex. He got in first then took Emma from Liam, settling her in the water as his brother followed. "Wake up, love," he said, giving her a little shake. "We've run you a bath."

"Wha?" she mumbled. "Oh."

"Relax, sweetling," Liam soothed, winding her hair up and out of the water. "We've got you."

"Okay." So she did. The hot water felt amazing and she lolled in and out of consciousness.

The great thing about the Jacuzzi was temperature control; they didn't have to leave when the water chilled. They stayed until all three resembled prunes then got out, Emma rousing long enough to dry off and climb into their comfy bed unaided. But her stomach growled, betraying another kind of exhaustion.

"There's still some food," Killian said brightly, pressing a kiss to her brow. "Back in a mo."

Emma curled up against Liam, craving his warmth after the bath. "Hmm, I think I'm ready to nap again."

"After we eat, love." His fingers trailed along her spine; she was always so soft. "You need food after all that."

"Worth it though."

He chuckled. "Aye?"

She stretched out like a cat. "Hmm, very. I'll feel that for days."

"Did we hurt you?"

She looked up, frowning at his frown. "Of course not. I like it. It's like...carrying you around with me. Reminding me that I'm loved." When he still looked confused, she sat up. "Like when I give you a hickey? Or scratch a bit too hard? Do you hate that?"

His blue eyes lit up. "Actually no. I rather enjoy that."

"It's kind of the same thing. Sure, it means I'm sore for a couple extra days, but I can always remember how I got that way." She lifted his palm and pressed hers to it, linking their fingers. "It makes me happy, knowing how much you both love me."

Liam drew their clasped hands to his lips, kissing the back of hers. "Please feel free to mark me in anyway you see fit."

"Yeah, we'll see, Captain." She kissed him swiftly, then moved so her back was against the headboard. Liam's arm instantly came around her waist. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

His brow knitted but he nodded. "Of course. We promised no secrets, aye?"

"Well, yeah, but it's kind of an exes question and I know how you feel about her."

Her. She could only mean Clara; that woman was his only long term girlfriend before Emma. A woman who was still obsessed with him and had been unspeakably rude to his wife. "Emma, the only thing I feel for Clara is repugnance. She was horrid to you and Killian before we even met you. I think...I think she only wanted me because she thought she could mold me into whatever she wanted. I was just too besotted to see it until we had a real disagreement."

"Because she wanted kids right away."

"Aye. I wasn't ready. Not with Killian still hardly more than a child himself. I just couldn't take on one more responsibility."

"And now?"

He touched her cheek, his lovely blue eyes incredibly soft and loving. It made her heart ache. "When our life settles down, I am more than ready to expand our family." Emma would be a fantastic mother to their children; there wasn't a nurturing bone in Clara's body. "Now what did you want to ask?"

Emma flushed, part of her hoping he'd forgotten. The boys' sex life before her really wasn't any of her business, even though they'd promised to be honest if asked. She certainly didn't have anything to write home about, her one night stands mostly lackluster affairs, done more to scratch the itch more than anything else. Once she'd found the real thing, nothing else would do. "Well...and you can totally shut this down if you don't want to answer, because believe me, I get it. But I was wondering...with Clara...was it boring? The sex, I mean."

Liam blinked, a bit nonplussed for a moment. That wasn't even close to what he'd expected. "Perhaps you should define boring?"

Emma bit her lip, wondering how big of a grave she was digging for herself. "Okay, don't hate Killian, but he said that...well, that you weren't getting what you needed when you were with her and I just wondered what that means?" Liam's face darkened and she backtracked. "Nevermind, forget I asked. It's stupid."

Liam squeezed her hip. "No, it's not stupid. I just...I never thought of it that way before. I thought I loved her, at the time." He laughed bitterly. "Turned out I had no idea what real love was. Not until you."

She melted, bringing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "I understand." They all were unlucky in love until they found each other. Those heartbreaks, their painful pasts, just helped open their eyes to everything that they could be as a trio and she adored them for it.

"Aye, well, none of us had very good role models, did we?" He kissed her hairline. "Anyway, as far as Clara and I...I was young, still relatively inexperienced. We went through the usual growing pains of young people?" He groaned. "God, I sound like a pompous ass."

She laughed. "Hey, you're talking to a girl who lost her virginity in the back of a cramped VW Bug. Nothing is worse than that." She knew talking about his feelings and the past was still hard for him. She loved him for trying.

"That wanker had no respect for you. You deserved better."

"Maybe, but then I might not have found the two of you."

"Perish the thought." He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger. "I think with Clara...I didn't know myself well enough to know what I needed. Not emotionally, not sexually. After I ended it, I spent the next few years trying to find that elusive something. And then a beautiful blonde walked into a club in New York."

"It wasn't that easy."

He smiled at her adorable blush. "An oversimplification? Perhaps. But I felt something that night. Killian did too. It's why we decided to find you, if we could."

"There certainly is a pretty intense spark with us," she said, glancing away. "I felt it that night. In the club when I saw the two of you staring at me."

"And then you allowed us to touch you, to do all sorts of hitherto unspeakable things to you." He roved his eyes over her body, so much like it had been that night. "And we found what we'd all been missing."

"With the sex maybe. The rest came later."

"Did it? Then why could none of us forget?"

She didn't have an answer for that. Emma vividly remembered that day when they admitted they were in love with her. She'd panicked because their fling was supposed to be short and sweet. They weren't supposed to love her because she felt so unlovable. But she was wrong. She loved them every bit as much. "So what you're saying is sex with Clara was painfully vanilla? No kinky stuff?"

He smiled softly, accepting her little retreat. "I think painfully vanilla covers it."

"Good thing you're a quick study then."

"I always did get good marks." He captured her lips in a kiss, slow and deep and passionate until they needed air.

"Hmm, I'll say. Gold stars to whoever taught you that."

"Or perhaps it's genetic," Killian cut in, pushing a large serving tray.

"Where did you go? Belgium?"

He flopped down dramatically next to her, giving her a wounded look. "Is it a crime to make sure my wife is properly fed and watered?"

The covered meals smelled delicious, but Emma suspected Killian had overheard some of the conversation and discreetly let them finish. Within hearing distance, of course. "Come here, you." He smiled into her kiss, tongue slipping past her lips. She hummed, pleasure coursing all the way to her toes.

"So? The verdict?"

She smacked his shoulder. "I'm not declaring one of you a better kisser! No way, buster."

"Emma..."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not how this works, you know that. I love both, otherwise I wouldn't kiss you both nearly as much as I do."

"Well, I think we can both agree that you, lass, are a fantastic kisser."

She flushed. "So not the point."

"Am I wrong, brother?"

"Certainly not," Liam agreed. "Perhaps it's because she's American?"

"What the hell does that have to do with _anything_?" She scowled. "Fine. You both ridiculously good kissers. Different, but far and away the best I've ever had. Happy now?"

"Very." Killian kissed the corner of her mouth, then went to fetch her plate. "Be careful, love, it's still hot."

She moved so she could rest the tray on her lap more comfortably. "What'd you get? It smells great."

"Why don't you look and see?"

She lifted the cover and found the most elaborate cheeseburger she'd ever seen in her life. It was stacked for too high to fit in her mouth, topped with lettuce, tomato, onions, and... "Are these French fries?"

"I may have put in a special order with the kitchen."

She beamed at him. "You are the best. And I love you." She hadn't had anything resembling real greasy American food since her bachelorette party. "And I love you too." She smiled up at Liam, happy to have had their little talk. "So who's helping me eat this?"

* * *

The next day they actually got up early, intent on sightseeing. Sex was strictly forbidden until she felt better. The soak in the Jacuzzi along with a good night's sleep really did help, but she was still sore. However, she managed to sneak the balls before they left, meaning to insert them for their most straightforward application. If her little experiment went well, she might make a regular thing of it, a way to exercise even when she was doing nothing. The boys would certainly enjoy that.

"So which shall we do first?" Liam asked as they waited for the car. "Notre Dame or Versailles?"

"Let's do the cathedral first," Emma decided. "I've always wanted to see it." She watched the Disney version of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ a lot when she was younger; Esmeralda was an outcast, just like her. Emma certainly identified more with her than any of the princesses.

"We should try to squeeze in the Louvre before Emma's birthday," Killian said. "I'd love to see that."

"Why not on my birthday?"

"That's your day, love. We'll do whatever you want."

"This whole trip has been whatever I want," she pointed out. "We can do something you want. I know you like art and stuff."

"That's very generous of you, lass, but I'm sure we can squeeze it in."

She rolled her eyes. "What about after? We're not leaving until Monday."

"Are you going to want to leave our room after our next adventure?"

"Which adventure is that?"

He frowned. "I thought...aren't we going to the club? On your birthday?"

"We are?"

They tabled the discussion until they could do it in relative privacy, the valet finally bringing their car. Killian volunteered to drive, Emma sat next to him, allowing Liam to sprawl out in the back. "So was I asleep when we decided about a repeat performance at the club?" Emma asked.

"You don't want to?"

Emma caught Liam's reflection in the rearview mirror. _"I_ do. I enjoyed every second of that."

"Well, that much was obvious," Killian said with a grin. "What with the screaming and all that."

She poked him in the bicep. "Watch or I'll make you pay."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Both. That is, if you both want to." She wasn't sure something they talked about while fucking her counted as a real talk. This was a serious topic and they should be able to discuss it like adults.

"It's your birthday," Liam began.

"Yeah, that's sweet but if we're gonna do this then we all need to be on board. What did I tell you about just trying to make me happy?"

"But this would make you happy. You were...bloody hell, Emma, if I could have taken you again yesterday, I would have."

She turned to see his face. Coaxing Liam out of his ordered shell was one of her fondest wishes, but she didn't want to rush him. Still, he looked at her earnestly, with a hint of longing. Like he wanted something but didn't know how to ask for it. "Okay. If we can come up with a scene that suits all of us, we can let the Mistress come out to play."

"It'll be us getting the gift to celebrate your birth," Killian replied, suppressing a shiver. Most times playing with the Mistress was a spontaneous thing, now he had three whole days to wait for it. It made him giddy, eager to please her.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma muttered dismissively. She'd never really enjoyed her birthday before, but there was a first time for everything, right?

The weekday traffic was relatively light and it didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination. Notre Dame was even more impressive than she expected; she had to stop using television as her guidepost. Even more powerfully than in Rouen, she could feel the history in the air.

"There's supposed to be a pretty spectacular view from the top," Liam said, wrapping his arm across her shoulders. "More photos for our collection?"

"Mary Margaret's gonna want to make one of those scrapbooks when we get back," Emma mock groaned. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"I think we'll let you ladies sort that out," Killian said, slamming the car door shut. "But you can always get her back after her honeymoon, love."

"Oh, good call." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Shall we?"

They were a little early for the next tour, so they wandered around for a bit, examining a few of the ancient carvings. It still boggled her mind that something like this could be made by human hands, and so long ago. No power tools, just hard labor and dedication to fine craftsmanship. When their tour was called, they listened attentively to the history of the cathedral, damage inflicted during the French Revolution and World War II, major events that took place there. But that was nothing compared the breathtaking beauty of the interior. The high vaults, intricate carvings in wood and stone, the stained glass, it all added to the majesty of the place. She was surprised at how much _light_ there was; for some reason she'd expected it to be dark given how much masonry was over their heads. But the walls climbed _so high_ , elegant arches holding them up. Their guide explained about flying buttresses and engineering but Emma didn't pay much attention. Killian did though, the blue tile on the floor of the nave making his eyes shine bright.

"I think we have an admirer," Liam whispered to her as they walked toward the high altar.

"Where?"

"Behind you, on your left."

"I think it's just you. That color does things for ya."

He grinned. "Does it now?"

She shoved at him. "Shut up. You know that's my favorite." He wore the soft blue sweater again, freshly laundered. Usually he had the sleeves pulled up his forearms, but it was a bit chilly in the enormous cathedral. Emma wore a jacket and scarf, but her fingers were freezing. Liam noticed and rubbed them between his larger ones. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." The tour moved on, climbing the stairs up and up and up into the famous bell tower. There they learned far more about bells than Emma thought it was possible to know. Most of the bells had recently been replaced, cast from the same foundry as the outdated ones. All but one, the famous Emmanuel. It was odd to think of bells having names but the reverence with which the guide spoke of them, it was clear that it meant something.

After talk of the bells, their guide left them to their own devices, recommending the view, as Liam had done. "Oh wow."

"Feels a bit more solid than good old Eiffel over there, eh?" Killian teased, pointing. "She's a baby compared to this."

"Still windy though." Emma shivered; her birthday almost always signaled the start of truly _cold_ weather.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"We'll have lunch and warm you up before we go to Versailles."

"Sounds good to me." They went to find Liam so they could take their traditional picture when someone tapped Emma on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but are you Emma Swan?"

The young lady didn't look threatening, more like mousy and nervous. "Um, yeah, I am."

"I thought it was you! I've only ever seen you on TV, but Mum always says I have a knack for faces."

"Was there something I could help you with?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm being so rude!" She held out her hand. "My name's Grace. I was debating on whether or not to say anything, since it's obvious you're on vacation, but..." Her cheeks turned a delicate shade of crimson. "I just wanted you to know how much your story has meant to me. Well, to us." She nodded to a similarly aged man and woman, talking quietly near one of the gargoyles. "Our family finally got the courage to tell our parents about us, thanks to you."

Emma never knew what to say in these situations; Killian was so much better at this. But he was speaking to Liam, out of earshot. "Well, um, that's great. I hope everything's okay?"

"Mine already suspected, but Andrew and Becca, it's been hard for them. Their mums especially. But we're working through it."

They chatted for a few minutes more, Emma gradually feeling less awkward. Like Liam, she didn't relish being any kind of role model, but if they could help other people like them, then she could deal with it. She and Grace hugged before parting, not exactly friends but no longer strangers either. Killian and Liam welcomed her back with another warm hug. "Making a new friend, lass?"

"Something like that. Thanks for _ditching_ me, Killian," she mock complained. "What the hell?"

"Apologies, darling. I'm afraid we were conspiring."

"Conspiring? What now?"

"You'll just have to see."

She opened her mouth to argue some more, but then changed her mind. For the next few days, they still had the right to pamper her shamelessly. Instead, she focused on the view from so high, the Seine coiling like a snake through the heart of Paris. Despite the cold they stayed as long as they could, enjoying the peace.

True to Killian's word they did warm up at lunch, stopping at a classic Parisian cafe. Down the street they found a bakery and candy shop, picking up a whole sackful of exotic French candy and chocolate to take home with them. They hadn't bought much in the way of souvenirs so far; this was their chance. Emma made sure to purchase a few things for their friends back home; she wondered how they were doing. Perhaps she should call Mary Margaret later.

"Shall we press on or return to the hotel?" Liam asked.

"Would you guys hate me if I wanted to go back? We can do the palace tomorrow, maybe?" The cold was beginning to seep through her jacket and clothes; she kinda wanted to snuggle up in bed and relax. They still had a few days to play tourist.

"As you wish."

When they got to the hotel, the poor front desk clerks looked overwhelmed and harassed. The phone constantly rang, barely giving them a chance to breathe, let alone deal with the guests. "I wonder what's up?"

Killian shrugged. "Let's hope it leaves us in peace, whatever it is."

That, as it turned out, was wishful thinking. There was a card taped to their door when they arrived, Emma pulled it off and scanned it while Liam unlocked the door. "What is it?"

"It's a note from the owner, wanting to know..." She looked up, confused. "How we want to deal with the press? That makes no sense, no one knows we're here!"

Killian scowled. "You don't think your new friend outed us?"

"I doubt that. It's not like I advertised where we staying or anything. She was nice."

"Seems that some phone calls are in order."

They carried their bags in and Liam made a beeline for the room phone. He called the number left on the card (it wasn't for the front desk, though that commotion made more sense now) to find out what was going on. While he did that, Emma called Regina. Only a handful of people knew where they were going to be; their lawyer was one of them.

"Mills."

"Hey Regina, it's Emma."

"I suppose you heard then? I was trying to keep a lid on it, not wanting to disturb your trip."

Well, that was nice? Regina was pretty efficient; Emma couldn't say she _liked_ the older woman, but she definitely respected her. "Heard what exactly? All I know is that we got a note from the owner of this place, wanting to know how we want to deal with the press!"

" _Damn it_." Regina hardly ever swore, so Emma was thoroughly taken aback.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to get an injunction for two days but they are out there on the internet, it's almost impossible to put that genie back in the bottle."

"What's out on the internet?" Killian sat beside her, his whole body tense now.

"Your wedding photos. It seems someone in the photographer's studio leaked them for a hefty chunk of change."

Emma breathed a small sigh of relief; better those photos than their more intimate and racy ones. Still, she felt violated and angry. "Who was it? Who leaked the photos?"

"One of the moron's assistants. I've already filed a lawsuit, but these things take time. And as I said, since they are out there, it's nearly impossible to get them down. Most of the more reputable sites _have_ taken them down when I asked them...nicely. But the others..."

"No, no, I get it. But that doesn't explain how they found us here. Or even why."

"That I don't know. How many of your friends knew?"

"Hardly anyone. Killian and Liam kept the whole trip very hush hush. I didn't even know until we got here."

"Have you spoken to anyone back in England?"

"I sent some pictures to Mary Margaret. But we've been pretty incommunicado since we left."

"Then we have to assume it was an enemy of yours. Possibly tailing you."

"Tailing us? Don't you think that's a little paranoid, Regina?"

"You did just help Scotland Yard take down a very powerful member of the mafia. It's my job to be paranoid, Emma."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, fine. So what do we do?"

"I'll keep working on things from here. As for your trip, that's up to you. You've managed to avoid the paparazzi for a while, but they'll sniff any weakness and exploit it."

Emma sighed. "Okay. We'll talk about things here and get back to you." They hung up and she flopped down on the bed, frustrated. "So much for a peaceful trip."

"What's happened? I only made out bits of it, love," Killian said, laying down beside her.

"Someone at our photographer's studio leaked our wedding photos to the press. Regina got most of them taken down, but you know the internet."

"Once it's out there, it's out there." He growled in annoyance, but there wasn't much they could do about it now. There wasn't anything embarrassing in the photos at least. Although he doubted their superiors at the Navy would want their relationship advertised in such a manner. "Did I hear something about a tail?"

"Regina thinks some enemy of ours put a tail on us and that's how the press figured out where we were."

"My father?"

The crack in his voice broke her heart. "Hey, we're gonna beat this, no matter who it was. But I don't think it was your dad. He wanted to mend fences, remember?"

"And we turned him down, not wanting anymore of his poison," he countered bitterly. "What if we made a mistake?"

"I don't know him well, but Ioan is still your father. I don't think he would deliberately do anything to hurt you."

"No, just insult the woman we love." He clasped her hand. "You seem to forget that an attack on you is an attack on all of us, family or no."

Emma rolled on her side and pulled him close. "I love you, Killian. It's gonna be okay."

"When did you become such an optimist, my love?"

"About the time I married two gorgeous sailors of the Royal Navy." She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Let's go fill Liam in, then we can decide what to do. This might put a crimp in the birthday plans."

"You're getting the birthday you deserve, Emma. Somehow."

They could talk about it later. She moved to sit up, intent on finding her husband when Liam came back, looking thunderous. He softened the moment he saw her and she hurried to hug him. "How'd it go?"

Liam enveloped her in his arms; she seemed so small there. Small and fragile, even though Emma was one of the strongest people he knew. "Bloody hell, I hate this."

"What did he say? Do they want us to leave?"

Liam tenderly kissed her brow; he wanted so badly for this trip to be time away from the particular brand of crazy that was their life now. Now at the last minute that all seemed to be going up in smoke. "We don't have to leave, not if you don't want to."

Emma led him to the bed, where they could draw comfort from each other. Almost instantly she could feel her own tension ease; it was difficult to be anything but happy sandwiched between them like this. "I definitely don't want to give up this place, not after you went to all this trouble."

"That's what I told Monsieur. However, their phone lines are jammed with requests, reporters wanting confirmation that we're really here. The question is why."

"According to Regina, our wedding photos leaked online."

"WHAT?"

"That's pretty much what I said too." She took a deep breath, Killian at her back, hand rubbing her belly soothingly. "She got most of them taken down, but once something is out there, it's hard to get rid of completely."

"Buggering hell. Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Anguish colored every line of his face; Emma knew how hard this was for him. He was so private and controlled, being in the spotlight felt wrong to him. She wasn't crazy about it either, but she understood it was a fact of life now. Gently, she cupped his cheek and kissed him, hoping to distract him from this latest hurdle. He responded immediately, jerking her into his arms and devouring her lips. Little mewls caught in her throat, her body responding to his passion.

"Ah, ah, don't even think it, darling," he bit out, pressing his forehead to hers. "No distracting us with sex. You're resting."

"You're the one holding on so tight," she panted, stealing another kiss. "Isn't this how we roll?"

"Aye, but you've already seduced us once when you shouldn't."

"So?" She kissed him while reaching back for Killian, who was nuzzling her hair. "We could just...get creative." She turned her head to kiss Killian, who met her very enthusiastically. "What do you think, Killian? I think my boys deserve a nice release of all this tension."

He groaned. "I think you are a naughty minx, Emma."

"But you love it. What if I ordered you, as your Mistress? Would you heed me?"

"But..." As much as he always wanted her, she really did need to take greater care of herself.

"Fine, no one actually fucks me. But that doesn't mean I can't fuck you. Or taste you. Or have you come all over me." She loved it when they branded her with their seed, it didn't happen nearly enough.

"Fucking hell, Emma."

"I don't want to think about what's going on out there. I'm not ashamed of you, of how we are together. So what if everyone knows we're married and on our honeymoon? We've never let those people stop us before. I want to make you feel good."

Liam and Killian didn't even have to look at each other. No man in his right mind would turn down this beautiful siren they married. "Very well, Mistress," Killian said.

She beamed. "Good, now strip." She got up, extricating herself and heading directly for their chest of toys. She fetched the lube and a vibrator for her. They might not be fucking her but she intended to seek her own pleasure. When she came back, Killian was already naked and sitting obediently on his side of the bed. Liam was a tad slower, shucking his jeans and socks. She arched a brow at him and he mimicked Killian on the other side of the bed.

Emma climbed back into the bed, leaving the lube and vibrator where they could see them. Then she moved behind Liam and began to massage his shoulders. He was confused at first, but her delicate yet strong hands felt so good, he began to relax. "There's a good boy. Let Mistress take care of you," she murmured in his ear. She kissed the sensitive place where neck met shoulder, kneading his flesh. "So tense."

Liam bit his lip, leaning back into her touch. She didn't keep it chaste either, dragging her nails over his skin, pressing her still clothed body against his back. When she bid him to stretch his legs out, he obeyed without thinking, biting back a moan as she leaned over him and stroked his chest, his belly. She was doing her best to relax him, but it was very arousing, her scent filling his nostrils. "Enjoying it?" she asked, taking his cock in hand.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good boy. Now roll on to your belly and don't touch."

"May I watch?"

She smiled. "Of course, Liam." She was hot all over so she stripped, noting that Killian followed her every move with his eyes. Neither of them knew it but the balls were inside her, held in by clenching walls. She liked that they remained a secret, heightening her pleasure while she focused on theirs. Crawling back up, she pushed Killian down on his back, straddling his hips. She could feel Liam's eyes on them as she licked and nibbled on Killian's flesh, paying special attention to his nipples. His chest hair scratched against her skin, her sensitive nipples and she loved it. She could feel how hard he was, rubbing her belly as she moved lower and lower.

"So quiet, Killian," she purred, licking at his navel. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y-y-yes, Mistress," he gasped, shuddering. He gripped the headboard, trying to keep himself sane. He needed whatever Emma chose to do to him. She locked her eyes on his as she licked a stripe along the underside of his erection. Then she was gone, tapping his hip sharply. "On all fours, knees spread."

He hastened to obey, lest she bind his hands or grant him some other punishment. Sometimes he liked that, forcing her to punish him, inflict pain, but this was all about pleasure. He could sense it. He wondered if Liam could, if his brother recognized how lucky they were to have someone who cared so much about their pleasure. He fisted his hands in the pillow, offering his ass for her perusal.

Emma ignored his pert ass completely, even though it begged to be spanked. If they got to do this at the club, she'd rectify that, making it nice and pink. Instead, she ducked between his legs and licked at the spot between ass and balls, relishing his loud moan, the way he jerked. "Fuck."

"Relax," she coaxed, giving him another lick. She brought her hands up to knead his thighs, his ass and hips, giving him the hint of roughness that she knew he craved. It wasn't long before he was putty in her hands, cock painfully hard, but so pliant. Emma spread his cheeks and tongued the puckered flesh, her own body throbbing in response. She wanted to slip on her strap on and take him, but another time. "God, I love this ass."

Killian groaned, her touch nowhere near enough to satisfy him. He longed for the stretch and burn of the dildo as she rode him, but he knew he wouldn't get it. It was so easy to submit to her, to give her unfettered access to his body. Easy because they understood each other so well. He'd been attracted to brash dominant females all his life and Emma was perfection. "It's yours, Mistress," he groaned.

"That's my good boy. Do you want everyone to see what a good boy you are?"

"Yes, god yes." The idea of strangers watching Emma dominate him made his cock twitch painfully. Emma touched him there, lightly stroking while she grabbed the lube. She held the cap in her teeth and unscrewed it, spitting it aside until later. Squirting a healthy amount on him, Emma stroked and circled the tight ring of muscle.

"That's it, babe, relax. I've got you." The resistance lessened as he groaned, a single digit slipping in. A few more pumps and she pushed a second in, stretching him. There was no tension in him now, just pleasure as he rocked back onto her hand. "Feel good?"

"God yes, more. Please, Mistress."

A bit more lube and a third finger entered, her other hand moving to rub the spot between his legs. She wanted to push him to the brink before turning her attention to his brother. Killian bit his lip and moaned, visibly shaking from the pleasure coursing through his veins. His whimpers turned to loud throaty moans as she stroked his insides perfectly; he felt like he was going to combust as fire licked along his veins. He hoped he never got tired of the way she touched him.

He was so beautiful like this, bent and trembling, on the verge of a powerful orgasm. She felt a bit cruel when she took it away, but she wasn't through playing with him. "Soon," she soothed, kissing his sweaty temple. "You did so good, Killian. Lay back and watch, okay?" He nodded mutely, not trusting his voice. He would do anything she asked. He sank into the mattress as Emma went to wash her hands, her own arousal clinging to her inner thighs.

Liam watched her go, unable to help but wonder if she forgot about him. As always, watching Emma was arousing, but he couldn't stop the jealousy and frustration that built in him. For the first time in his life, he wanted something his brother had and it bothered him. And it bothered him that it bothered him. He was so accustomed to being the older brother, the one people looked to, and now his brother outshined him at something. He didn't understand all the whys and wherefores of what he wanted, he just knew he wanted it. And he knew from previous experience that it felt good, wasn't that reason enough?

Emma came back, a curious smile on her lips. Liam was where she'd left him, almost. One of his legs was bent, hips rocking lightly into the mattress. No doubt his arousal hurt now, she'd left him hanging on purpose. Learning to obey was still something he was working on. "I didn't forget you, Liam," she said, getting his attention.

He flushed, caught. "I did not..."

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Your eyes don't lie, Captain."

"Apologies, Mistress."

"Turn on you back."

"My back?" Wasn't she going to do to him what she did to Killian?

She smacked his ass sharply. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

He cursed under his breath and hurried to obey. Almost instantly he got some relief to his aching loins, Emma pumping him steadily, a good hard pull that had his eyes rolling back. "Fuck."

"We're going to have to break you of this habit," she said seriously. Her boys were different, so she needed a different approach with each she was discovering. With Killian, they seemed to anticipate each other, almost always on the same wave length. Liam still questioned her, wanting to know why she was asking him to do something.

He wanted to ask what she meant but he was trying to concentrate on not coming. Emma standing over him, looking stern, touching him that way did things to him that he didn't expect. She was the just the right side of rough, just a hint of pain. He couldn't keep still, rutting into her hand but she snatched it away abruptly, smacking his hip. "Ah, ah, not yet. Are you gonna be good?"

He growled low in his throat, but nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Now you can get on all fours."

He did as she bid, a frisson of apprehension sliding down his spine. _You trust her,_ he thought, waiting. _She won't hurt you._ It was all well and good for his mind to think it, it was another for his body to obey him. He tensed just a little as her hands settled on his ass, gradually relaxing as she squeezed the firm rounded globes. Liam had a very nice posterior; when he was ready, she was sure he'd enjoy having her stretch it and bring him pleasure. She didn't mind waiting; his tough yet tender exterior was one of the things she loved about him. Her thumbs brushed his hole rhythmically, her mouth taking over so she could caress his thick cock and balls. She told him how much this turned her on, how wet she was, how much she ached for them.

Once she was sure he was relaxed, Emma took up the lube again and applied it carefully. "Tell me if it hurts," she said, slowly massaging. Liam had only done this a couple of times; he was usually okay once she got started, but it was almost he was fighting himself. Like he wanted it but didn't know _why_. It took her a little longer to penetrate him but once she did, he was moaning enthusiastically.

"Bloody _fuck."_

"Good?"

"Yes. Yes, Mistress," he corrected. "Don't stop."

She teased his cock with her free hand, bringing a bead of precum to her lips. "Mmmm, love the way you taste."

Liam gripped the pillow hard, gritting his teeth. She was trying to kill him, he was certain of it. He screamed when she found the spot that made him shudder; the feeling was so new but he needed more it. "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Don't come," she warned. "Not yet."

"I'm...trying... _Jesus."_

Control was another thing he needed to work on. Reluctantly, she took her hand away, kissing the small of his back. "Okay now?"

"Aside from feeling like I'm about to explode, I'm peachy."

She decided not to chide him for his cheek, opting to clean up a bit. Kissing up his back, she coaxed him onto his back. "There we are." She smiled and kissed him, a needy sloppy affair. Killian made a whining sound and she turned, kissing him too. "Hmm, mine. You're both _mine_." She went back and forth, kissing, demanding they touch her. She stroked them, one in each hand, just teasing. "Now," she panted. "Get up on your knees and let me watch. Touch yourselves; it's so fucking hot."

She meant to get her vibrator but she didn't think she needed it. Her hand slid between her thighs, rubbing her clit as her boys did as she asked. Each braced one hand on the headboard, looming over her. Still, there was no doubt as to who was in control here, Emma arching against the bed as they pleasured themselves. She struggled to watch them both at the same time; it was impossible. Long and thick, her boys pleased her very much. As her own climax built, she mumbled all sorts of filth, half formed fantasies she'd imagined with them.

"Come!" she panted. "Come now! Now!" She arched, hips bucking into her hand. Liam came first, his seed splashing on her chest, a hoarse shout of her name on his lips. Killian followed moments later, his climax ripping through him, thick ropes of his release mixing with Liam's on her skin. "Holy shit."

Twin low chuckles reached her ears and she smiled, eyes drifting shut. Killian went to fetch another washcloth, tenderly cleaning Emma up while Liam used the bathroom. "Still with us?"

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

"Much better. Excellent treatment, darling."

She laughed weakly. "I aim to please."

"Mission very much accomplished. Thirsty?"

"Parched. We should get cleaned up and figure out what to do."

"Aye." They spent the next ten minutes or so trading turns in the bathroom, downing tall glasses of water. Liam came up to her and hugged her tight, whispering a thank you in her ear. She kissed him tenderly, then guided him back to bed. She put on one of his shirts before joining him.

"So now what?"

"We should start with something for the press. Bugger if I know how they figured out we're here, but we can't ignore it. Our hosts don't deserve this."

"Why don't they just confirm that we're here and that they don't comment further on guests?" Killian suggested. "I mean, like you said, it's not really their business what we do while we're here as long as we're not breaking the damned law."

"That sounds good. Although if the press knows, I'll bet our pap friends won't be far behind," Emma said glumly. "Not looking forward to that circus."

"We've never let that stop us from living our life," Killian pointed out. "We can still go out."

"You want them to follow us to the club?" Emma demanded. "Because that's just asking for trouble and not only for us. You guys had to jump through major hoops just to get us in. Discreet, remember?"

"We've got a few days. I'll bet we can sneak in," Liam said. "I don't want you to miss out on your day, love. We missed it last year."

"I don't need the club to have a better birthday than I've ever had. As long as I'm spending it with you guys, we could just veg here."

Killian appreciated the sentiment, but spending his wife's birthday secreted away in their room just felt wrong. "How about this: we check in with Madame and see? I'll bet twenty quid we're not the first high profile clients at Céder."

Emma bit her lip. She had really been looking forward to going back. Who knew when they'd have the chance again? Even if London had such a place, they'd have to go through all this again. "Okay. We'll ask."

They got to work, Liam calling the owner, Killian ringing Madame. Emma meanwhile started sending messages to their friends, giving them all the heads up on the trio's latest drama. Their honeymoon suddenly was far more exciting than any of them wanted, their real life sneaking in on their sanctuary.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Well, this chapter didn't go how I expected. At all. So you're all getting an extra chapter out of this story! Yay! Now I've had some people ask why or if we're seeing a bit more of Liam right now in the story. Emma tries very hard to be there for both brothers, but there absolutely will be times when one needs her more than the other. This is one of those times. It doesn't mean she loves Killian less or she's favoring one of them. That's not how a trio works. Emma is the emotional fulcrum of the relationship; she's empathetic to a fault and if she sees Liam struggling, then she's going to help him. Killian's going to help. Killian isn't threatened by this or upset by it. Liam's going through some intense stuff emotionally, coming out of a shell he's been in for most of his life. It's hard for him. Emma and Killian are aware and are doing their best to support him. Just like they did when Killian was convalescing after the explosion. Bear this in mind as you read.

 **Disclaimer:** Clearly I am not the Kings of Cockblocking, aka Adam and Eddy.

 **Chapter 19**

"There's five more out there."

Killian lowered the curtain, growling in annoyance. Their splendid view of the Eiffel Tower was ruined now. The street below crawled with paparazzi. Less than twenty four hours after the hotel confirmed their whereabouts, the wolves descended. Most of them were French, which was surprising because their story hadn't appeared to make much of a dent in the French press prior to this. However, as Emma dryly noted, they were probably paid off by British tabloids who didn't want to send their own when Paris had its own fair share of the predators. Although, there were some English paps too, as they discovered the day before when they ventured out to Versailles.

It wasn't terrible at first. The trio decided to take a cab rather than drive themselves; even early in the morning, there were a handful of paps out in front of the hotel. A couple had motorcycles, which gave Emma a bit of pause. She'd been in junior high when Princess Diana died, but the coverage was such in America that even she couldn't ignore it. She'd seen the pictures of the twisted metal heap, the reenactments of what happened in the tunnel. She shook it off; it was 2015, crap like that didn't happen anymore.

As it happened, they were followed. Nothing dangerous, as the streets were pretty crowded for a weekday, more like annoying. Flashbulbs starting going off as soon as Emma stepped out of the cab; she tried vainly to ignore it. Some of the other tourists looked around to see what the commotion was; most of them shrugged and turned away. Security from the palace did arrive, attempting to herd the photographers back. "Oi! Jones! Swan! Did you really get married? Is this some kind of sick honeymoon?"

Liam ground his teeth, willing himself to ignore the man. He was English, which only made it worse. Emma squeezed his hand, nodding toward the building. It was only a dozen yards away. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you," she murmured.

"It's working," Liam growled back.

She slipped her hand into his, squeezing. "We can go back."

"Then that wanker and his ilk win." Liam shared a determined look with Killian, who nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

It was much more peaceful inside the elegant palace. Everything was bigger than life, ornate, gold, rare art pieces, sumptuous fabrics everywhere. Emma paid for their tour; strictly speaking it was the wrong time of year for a tour of the gardens, however, since the warm weather had lasted so deep into the fall, they managed to get one. Some of the other people on their tour kept giving them surreptitious glances, surely wondering what the photographers were all about, but they managed to ignore it. After a little bit, even Liam managed to ignore it and enjoy himself.

"It's good to be the king," Killian whispered as they left the King's bedchamber. Everything was gold; it looked like the monarch would climb into bed any moment. The bed was enormous, even bigger than theirs, which was impressive.

Emma giggled. "Eh, they can have their separate bedrooms. I like sharing."

"Hmm, I know you do."

She flushed, his hand smoothing over the curve of her ass. Thank god they were in the back of the pack. He was incorrigible, but she never really minded. It made her feel good, knowing he wanted her. "I was talking about the bed."

He leaned in close to her ear. "And I was talking about what we get up to _in_ the bed," he whispered. "All kinds of things we could do in a bed like that."

She paused, a flash of heat blooming in her belly. "Careful, Commander. We're in public."

"So?" He kissed her briefly, just a hint of passion, then grabbed her hand to catch up to the others. A good thing too as they were nearing the end of the palace tour and moving out into the gardens. Their guide explained about the different kinds of flowers and shrubs and trees the Versailles gardens had contained over the years as well as more about the history after the fall of the monarchy. Even this late in October it was beautiful, but there were signs of the approach of winter. This year would be Emma's second winter in Europe and she was looking forward to it.

The formal presentation came to an end, leaving the group to their own devices for a bit. The formal gardens were the largest Emma had ever seen in person; she was eager to explore. The boys followed her, holding hands as they meandered down the paths, away from other people. "It's beautiful."

"Aye," Liam agreed. "Pity it's getting too chilly to spend time outdoors."

"I do seem to be acquiring an affinity for it," Emma laughed. "I never spent much time in Central Park."

"We could do that when we go," Killian said. "You know, to get your things."

"I hope we find time soon. I hate paying for that storage unit." In truth, she never expected to be gone this long. If she had any clue that she would _stay_ with them, she would have brought more of her things, sold the rest.

"There's some very important items in there, isn't there?" Killian asked gently.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Not a lot. Like I could probably donate most of the clothing to Goodwill or something. But there are some things I'd like to bring over."

"We'll get them, love. Perhaps during the renovation of our room."

"That, brother, is an excellent idea," Liam agreed.

"Perhaps we should call our paps friends, give them the scoop," Killian deadpanned. It wasn't often that Liam agreed with him, but it was happening more and more. It felt good, knowing Liam respected his opinions and treated him like an equal.

"Bugger them." Liam's face darkened for a moment and Emma tugged him behind a bush. She stood up on her toes and kissed him deeply, sighing happily as his arms slipped around her waist. She gripped the collar of his jacket, tugging him closer with surprising strength, tongue dueling with his. "Christ, Emma."

She just grinned, licking her lips, breathing the same air. "Better?"

"Much."

"Do I get a kiss?"

Emma laughed. "Get over here." Liam passed her to Killian, who flat out picked her up, curling her legs around his waist. He stumbled back until his legs hit a stone bench, falling onto it heavily. They barely paused for air, breathing ragged as they made out, Emma grinding against him like some horny teenager. Killian gripped her ass, squeezing through the denim, a growl low in his throat. "Bloody minx."

"You love it." She gave him a seductive smile. "I can feel how much you love it."

Killian groaned, his cock already standing at attention. "Fuck."

Liam sat next to them, picking up Emma's hand and threaded their fingers. "Emma."

She sighed, his lips dancing over her skin. She loved when they were both touching her. Her eyes fell shut, Killian's lips on her throat, Liam's on her hand. It was quiet in their little alcove, aside from her breathing.

A yelp and a crash got their attention, Emma jumping out of Killian's lap as if burned. "What the hell was that?" she screeched.

Both Killian and Liam ran to see; a man lay crumpled of the ground, groaning in pain. They started to help the man up, until they saw who it was. "You! What the hell were you doing?!" Liam demanded, furious. "Were you spying on us?"

"Liam, what?" Then she saw. It was the same photographer who'd accosted them outside the palace. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Other people heard the commotion and came running. Emma spotted their guide, who called for security. The man wrenched himself out of Liam's grip, holding his camera to his chest. "I'm just doin' my job, mate. The _Mail_ will be pleased to have these beauties."

"Have you no sense of decency?" Liam demanded. "This is government property!"

"Didn't stop you from getting frisky with your little slut."

Raw fury rose in his throat; his fist made hard contact with the man's face. Killian jumped in—also furious—but it was to pull Liam back. "Brother, not here," he gasped, struggling to yank back the bigger, burlier Liam. Emma hurried forward too, her pleas breaking through Liam's rage. He shoved the vile man to the ground, allowing Emma and Killian to hold him back. Security came running, confiscating the man's camera and restraining him.

"Let me go, you damned frogs!"

"You are trespassing," one of them said, the French accent thick but intelligible. The guard nodded at the trio. "We'll take care of this. Our apologies for the intrusion."

"The next tour will be entering the gardens soon," the guide said cautiously. The poor man sounded shellshocked, like he'd never seen anything like this before. To be fair, he probably hadn't. "If everyone would follow me..."

Most of the gathered crowd did follow, more than a few of them looking back at the still stunned trio. To have their privacy violated so callously...Emma's head was spinning. She was furious, hurt, so worried about her boys. "Are you okay?"

Liam flexed his hand, wincing in pain. "His face hurts more."

Emma lifted his hand, the knuckles were red. She pressed her lips to it tenderly, hating that he had to defend her like that. She never wanted this. "He had no right to call you...that."

Emma shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"But it does. You are our wife. And even if you weren't, we're all consenting adults. What we do is _none_ of their business."

Emma sighed, both brothers wrapping her in a protective cocoon. She hugged them back. "We should probably go back."

"Aye, they might want to talk to us."

As it turned out, the security staff did want to talk to them. It was a little embarrassing, as they had to explain why they were in the alcove, but the guard they spoke with made no comment. Hell, they probably weren't the first set of lovers tucked away in a corner. Once it was clear that Liam was provoked and defending his wife, they were let go.

Liam stiffened under the flashbulbs, anger written all over his face. When their cab arrived, Emma asked if there was an English style pub in the area. Both brothers were surprised—they expected Emma would want to go right back to the hotel—but didn't question her. Answering in the affirmative, the driver wove through the streets of Versailles, finally dropping them off at a place called _The Torch_. Some of the paps followed them there too, calling out as they entered. None of them had heard about what happened inside the gardens, but Emma suspected that would change.

"Could you order us some food? I think I should call Regina and tell her what happened." Emma ducked into the ladies room to make the call.

"Mills."

"Regina, hey, it's Emma."

"What happened?"

"Hey!" The way the other woman said it, rubbed Emma the wrong way.

"No offense, Emma, but we don't exchange Christmas cards. I'm your lawyer. You only call me when there's something wrong."

Okay, that was fair. Emma sighed. "Right. Well, we went to visit Versailles today and there was an incident."

"What kind of incident?" Emma proceeded to explain in as broad terms as she could. She emphasized that Liam was provoked, that he was just defending her. As far as Emma was concerned, the asshole had it coming, taking secret pictures of them in a private moment. She hoped his camera was confiscated. Regina took notes, her mind already preparing for the latest storm her most high profile clients found themselves in. She didn't mind; these things kept her sharp. And in spite of herself, she actually liked the trio. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah."

"I'll keep an eye on things here. Just...try to enjoy the rest of your trip. If I can persuade the French to keep this...man in custody, we might be able to keep a lid on it until you come home."

"Thanks, Regina."

"Luckily for you, I happen to love my job, Emma."

That actually got her to laugh. "Goodbye, Regina."

"Think of it this way, Emma. One day, you won't need me."

"Not soon enough." They hung up and she went to find her boys. They were tucked into a booth in the far corner, Liam still looking thunderous. Her lips skimmed his cheek as she slipped into the seat beside him. "Hey sailor."

Liam relaxed a fraction. "Food will be here soon. We got you a drink."

"Thanks." She squeezed his hand and ran her foot over Killian's shin. He grinned at her. She sipped her rum and coke, the burn pleasant down her throat. "Oh wow, that's good."

"We thought you'd enjoy the good stuff," Killian joked. He took a pull on his beer; it was already half empty. "If anything calls for getting a wee bit tipsy..."

"Totally agree." She smiled at him, fingers gripping Liam's hand. "Regina's on standby. She said we should just enjoy the rest of our trip."

"Couldn't agree more," Killian said. "If we change anything, then those wankers win."

"I'm sorry," Liam said heavily. "I just can't...I can't deal with people insulting you, love."

Emma squeezed his hand. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I kinda like that you guys defend me. Even though I don't need it."

"Perhaps it proves that chivalry isn't dead."

"Something like that." Their food arrived and talk moved to happier topics. The relaxed atmosphere of the pub was exactly what they needed. It even had a pool table, which they took full advantage of. Fueled by mutual competition and alcohol, things inevitably got interesting, Emma using her feminine wiles to distract them and her husbands returning the favor, giving her teasing pats on her ass or touching her. Things got more and more inappropriate, which only turned Emma on more. After missing her shot, she turned around and grabbed Killian by the shirt, devouring his lips. "Don't start something you can't finish, Commander."

"Hmm, that's my girl," he murmured against her lips, kissing her harder. His thrust his hips against her, taunting her.

She broke the kiss, looking over his shoulder at Liam. "Care to join?"

He growled, almost snatching her from his brother. He bent her back over the table, hands strong at the small of her back. "You're being a tease, Emma."

"Not if you two find some place to fuck me." She hissed it in his ear, tugging on the lobe with her teeth. She giggled when he jerked her up, hand around hers and dragging her in the general direction of the bathrooms. They opted for the ladies room; the pub wasn't very busy, Emma was one of the few women in the whole place. It was a single, so it had a lock, which Killian flipped.

"All alone now," Liam said, hoisting her up on the vanity. He stepped boldly between her legs, mouth hot on her neck.

"Oh god," she gasped, gripping his shoulders. Alcohol made everything more intense, sparks firing across her skin. "Don't stop."

Killian yanked off her boots; Liam pulled her to the very edge so she could feel his arousal. "Such a naughty girl. You get off on this, so hot."

Emma keened, grinding harder against him. "Clothes."

Liam yanked open her jeans, urging her to lift her hips. Emma braced her hands on the counter and lifted up, her boys working her jeans and panties off. As soon as her butt was back on the counter, Liam was on his knees between her legs, mouth on her core. She bit her lip, knowing they needed to be a little quiet. Killian helped, perching next to her and covering her mouth with his. She drowned under the onslaught, Liam licking her, Killian kissing her as he yanked up her shirt and fondled her breasts.

She mewled, back arching, fingers fisted in Killian's shirt, desperate to cling to sanity. "Please," she panted, canting her hips. "Please let me come!"

Liam thrust two fingers inside her; Killian did the same, stretching her deliciously. It was everything she could do not to scream; it felt so good, their long thick fingers moving in perfect sync, driving her higher and higher. Her body stiffened as she came, two mouths on her nipples, sucking hard, dragging out her pleasure until she was shaking. "Fuuuuck," she gasped, sagging.

They extracted their fingers, licking them clean. Killian hummed; he loved the taste of her. He bent down, tongue hot on her still quivering cunt. Emma moaned, her head lolling as she tried to get her breath back. Her body betrayed her, another frisson of desire shooting through her.

Liam unzipped his pants, taking himself in hand. She was so fucking sexy, half clothed and lost in her desire. He pumped slowly, waiting for her to be ready. Punching that damned photographer had felt good, but nowhere near as good as fucking his wife. Emma palmed her breasts, yanking down the cups of her bra. "Oh my god," she breathed. "Feels so good."

"Bloody hell, woman," Liam growled. When she was turned on, she was wanton, eager for every touch, every stroke of her body.

Emma bucked her lips against Killian's mouth, her feet resting on his shoulders. "Hurry. Need you both inside me."

Killian groaned and left a tender kiss to her clit before standing himself. He jerked open his pants, letting Liam through. Emma pushed herself up, reaching for his cock as he stepped between her thighs again. She gave him a few rough pumps, relishing his moan of pleasure. "Fuck me, Liam." He covered her mouth with his, thrusting hard. She took all of him, her cunt already slick from her first orgasm. He hooked his arms under her knees and lifted them up, changing the angle, forcing himself deeper. "Yes, yes, yes. Just like that."

"Fuck, so tight, lass." He sucked on her pulse; she'd have to wear her scarf when they left, which thrilled him.

Emma looked over Liam's shoulder, Killian watched them intently. She beckoned him with a finger, reaching down to stroke his cock. Killian groaned, leaning into her touch. "Fuck, Emma."

"Give Killian a chance," she whispered in Liam's ear. "Love when you share me." Liam groaned; seeing her turned on, turned him on. He pulled out of her and moved so Killian could have a turn. Emma keened, a fresh wave of arousal gripping her. "Hurry."

Killian thrust inside, taking her with short hard strokes. She kissed him, hot and wet, her orgasm building. His hands gripped her ass, lifting her up, taking her harder. "So fucking hot," Killian bit out, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. She braced herself against the mirror, rocking into him, her thighs starting to tremble. Just before she could come, he took it away. "Together."

Liam seemed to read his thoughts, helping Emma off the counter. Her legs wobbled but she managed to stand, though she was confused as hell. Moving so Liam was against the wall, he urged her to bend over and suddenly everything was clear. She gave him a smirk before she did as he bid, feeling Killian's hand hard on her hips. She licked the length of Liam's cock, tasting herself on him. He groaned as she took him in, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked him. He wove his fingers into her hair so he could watch.

Killian gave her a light smack, fingers sliding through her wet folds. "Always so wet, lass. How are you so wet?"

Emma released Liam for a moment and canted her hips, eager to take Killian in. "Oh fuck...because I get to live my filthiest fantasies every day...oh yes." She bit her lip, holding in the moan as Killian penetrated her, that stretch exactly what she needed. Killian's hands held her firmly, his cock sliding in and out of her sheath, she didn't need to see him. She could feel and he felt amazing. "Ugh, just like that."

Killian sucked in a shallow breath, his jaw clenching. Emma, as always, felt perfect, hot and tight on his cock, so wet that she could take all of him at once. He'd always understood that he was well endowed, had previous lovers exclaim over his size, but Emma...she was magnificent. She could take both brothers, _needed_ to feel them deep inside her body, fucking her to higher and higher levels of bliss. And often. Christ, he'd never seen a woman with such a high sex drive. She could get fucked every day and be happy as a clam.

Liam's head fell back against the wall, eyes closed, Emma's clever hands and mouth driving him mad. He listened intently as Killian fucked their wife, rode her with slow deliberate strokes, no doubt reveling in the feel of her. Emma's tongue played over the very tip of his engorged cock, lapping at him between strangled mewls of pleasure. Fucking her in a bathroom, even one with a lock was something that hadn't done. Still, the odds of getting caught...but it excited her, he could tell. It made her horny and needy, so willing to share her body with them. He and Killian were so fucking lucky; he finally surrendered and just let himself feel. He tugged lightly on her hair and she took him into her mouth. "Bloody hell."

Killian could hear the wet slurping sounds Emma made as she sucked eagerly on his brother's cock; it was very erotic when she took them like this, one at each end. "So fucking hot right now."

Emma moaned around the cock in her mouth, pushing back a little against Killian. She knew they should hurry; however small, there was a chance of getting caught. "Hurry," she panted, taking a deep breath before she swallowed Liam down again. She was getting wetter by the moment, Liam's smooth thick cock on her tongue, pushing past her gag reflex. She relaxed her throat, finally taking both brothers balls deep into her body. It made her feel sexy and powerful, knowing that she was the only person on earth who could give them such pleasure.

Killian heeded her, taking her harder, deeper, angling her hips just right. He knew her body so well it didn't take much to make her shudder with pleasure. At the same time, Liam bucked his lips off the wall, holding Emma by the hair and shoulder so he could fuck her mouth. They didn't have time for him to fuck her again, they needed to go. But she felt so good, her mouth hot and wet, his cock pushing even deeper so he could fuck her dainty throat. She was a marvel and only they got to have her.

Emma could only hang on of the ride, relaxing completely so they could take their pleasure. She reached back and touched her clit, finger moving in fast circles, her climax just out of reach. She moaned around Liam's cock, so close. It came in a burst of color, stars popping behind her closed lids, her orgasm rocking her. The boys felt her tremble and shake, her walls gripping Killian tight, finally giving him permission to give in to his own climax. He grunted and jerked, drawing out her high, walls fluttering as he emptied himself, buried to the hilt. Emma mewled, Liam still fucking her mouth, his orgasm close. Emma reached between his legs, furiously stroking the sensitive spot between them, giving him that slight push he needed to come. Liam bit hard on his lip to stifle his cry, body shaking as he spilled himself down his wife's throat.

Emma felt dazed, dazed but sated, sagging almost immediately. Killian grabbed her around the middle, not letting her fall. She hummed when Liam slipped from her mouth, tongue darting out to lick her lips. She did so love her favorite treat. Killian got her to stand on shaky legs, holding her and nuzzling her neck until she steadied. When she had her breath back a little she turned and kissed him, a slow languid affair that melted her heart. "That was amazing."

"You, my love, are insatiable."

She dragged her nose over his cheek, inhaling his musky scent. "Is that a complaint?"

"Hell no."

She found his lips one last time then reached for Liam. He wasn't far away. "Hey Captain."

Liam wrapped his arms around his half naked wife. "Okay?"

She smiled against his chest. "Better than okay. You guys always make me feel...I can't describe it. Even when we're playing, or you have me tied up, or something, I know I'm safe." She kissed his chin. "Cherished." The corner of his mouth. "Loved." Standing up as tall as she could in bare feet, she pressed her lips firmly to his. "Being with you like this makes me feel alive. I love both of you so much."

"We love you, Emma. So much..." He swallowed, touched by her words. "I don't know what I would do if we lost you. Or drove you away."

"You're not gonna lose me. Not ever." She turned a little and found Killian's hand. "And as for driving me away, we've been through too much. I want to fight for this, no matter what is waiting for us on the other side of that door."

They were silent for long moments, just holding each other. Emma loved these moments, soaking in their comfort and love and support. Finally, they knew they could linger no more and broke apart to right their clothing. Once they were fully clothed again, Killian stepped out first to make sure the coast was clear. Satisfied, he waved his family through, walking back the way they had come.

Killian paid for their meal and drinks, Liam called for another cab. "Home?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Relaxing in our room sounds like a plan." They braved the gauntlet when the cab arrived, the boys shielding Emma as best they could. She had no idea what she looked like, not that she was ashamed of what happened in the bathroom. Still, it was sweet. Things remained quiet the rest of the evening, much to her relief.

Emma really thought everything would be okay...until she checked her phone the next morning. There were a couple of calls from Regina and a half dozen from Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret's messages sounded almost frantic so she decided to call her first.

"Emma! Thank goodness!"

"Hey, Mary Margaret. What's going on? Your messages sounded like you were upset!"

"I am but not about me. I'm fine, we're fine. Although David thinks we've got someone watching us. He even called my father!"

Okay, David's instincts were usually good. But even then, it was a big step to involve Mary Margaret's family. They came form old money and David was a little touchy about it, even though he had a very good job. "What? Is he sure?"

"He's not but given that people know we're friends, I wouldn't be surprised. Especially now."

"What happened?"

"Have you been on the internet today?"

"I just got up, why?"

"You might want to sit down."

Emma huffed. "Just tell me." She'd see for herself soon enough.

"Did you guys have a run in with a pap at Versailles?"

"Yeah, he was a jerk. Fell as he snapped some pics of us."

"He's claiming Liam attacked him."

Emma's stomach dropped. Shit. "It was one punch."

"Wait, so Liam did attack him?" Mary Margaret sounded surprised.

"Yeah, sort of. Asshole called me a slut and he snapped. Killian and I got him off before it could get worse."

Her friend made an irate huff. "That's so rude! I'm glad Liam hit him then."

Emma laughed dryly. "We had a talk about chivalry. Apparently, it's not dead. How bad is the coverage?"

As Mary Margaret spoke, Killian emerged from the bedroom. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Seems our secret is out."

Killian looked confused for a moment, then it dawned on him. "Oh bloody hell," he swore. "Seriously?" He went back to the bedroom, fetching the laptop and bringing Liam with him. Emma put Mary Margaret on speaker so she could explain what she found when she turned on the news that morning. Liam ground his teeth, frustrated. This was the last thing he wanted.

"Shit," Killian cursed. "I don't believe it. It's worse."

"How do you mean?" Emma demanded.

"The tabs have picked up on Papa."

Liam sat, his head in his hands. He felt like things were tumbling out of control. He felt helpless and disgusted. Why couldn't the world simply let them be?!

Emma laid the phone on the coffee table and sat down beside Liam. "You okay?"

"I think it is safe to say that I am not okay, love."

He looked so down and scared; her heart broke for him. Emma pressed a kiss to his temple and held his hand tight. "Mary Margaret? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. David's here too."

"Hey guys," David's voice said over the connection. "This really stinks."

"So you don't think I'm crazy and unhinged?" Liam said dryly.

"Liam, you are the sanest person I know," David said stoutly. "That guy's a dick, looking for attention. Probably just pissed you gave him a black eye and he lost his camera."

"Thanks, mate."

"Are you guys gonna come home?"

Emma looked from one husband to the other. Killian shook his head. "Emma's birthday is tomorrow. We've got plans." Emma cocked her head at him, surely even Madame wouldn't want them to risk it after this. But Killian remained adamant. "Besides, I think it'll be better if we stick to our plans. Liam didn't do anything wrong. We're just trying to enjoy our honeymoon. We'll have Regina issue a statement and hopefully in a few days, this will all blow over."

Liam thought his brother was being a little optimistic, but appreciated the vote of confidence all the same. He was used to Killian being the hot headed one then getting his little brother out of scrapes. Now Killian was a mature savvy adult and Liam's heart swelled with pride.

"We'll stand behind you. Ruby and Victor too," Mary Margaret said. "We miss you guys."

Emma smiled. "We miss you too. We'll be home soon, then we'll hang out." There was so much she wanted to tell her friends, girl stuff. "Thanks for the heads up. I'm gonna call Regina and get that statement out."

They said goodbye and hung up, Emma immediately dialing Regina, who as it turned out was already aware and on top of it. A statement reflecting what Emma had told her the day before was already out to the press. Regina suggested she do some interviews, eager to get the damage under control, especially about Ioan. The authorities, naturally, refused to comment, since his case was still open. The only thing they would confirm was that the eldest Jones was in custody.

"I've done some research," Regina said. "The photographer is notorious, getting in the face of his targets, trying to incite an incident. This isn't the first time he's pulled a stunt like this. I think I can get his permit taken at least. The Ioan story will be harder to get a lid on."

"I don't know why it's such a big deal," Emma said. "He's been gone for twenty five years! Surely putting their country ahead of such a man is worth something!"

"To most people it is," Regina said. "I just worry that the Navy will use it against the Captain and Commander."

"How?"

"Legally, they can't. But perception, Miss Swan. Perception is everything. And as you know, there are still people who believe both of you should have been tossed out when your relationship became public. It's not fair, but it's reality. You have allies, but try to keep your noses clean."

Emma did not point out that their noses were clean; everything they'd done was above board. Emma had her investigating license; they turned everything over to Scotland Yard. They were trying to wash their hands of the past and move forward. It was not their fault the rest of the world wouldn't allow that to happen.

After Regina hung up, Liam went to order them some breakfast. Emma bit her lip, worried about him. "He'll be alright," Killian said, sitting beside her. "He's got us."

Emma laid her head on his shoulder. "I know, but...he's always hated this. The press, the paps, the hoops we have to jump through. I did this to us. What if I made a mistake?"

"Emma, you fought an outdated system. You love us so much, you put yourself out there to be with us at the most harrowing time in our lives. Do you know what that means to me? To Liam? For us to be broken and in pain and know that you were there...we survived because of you. I believe that. Fate has bigger plans for us. We are supposed to live a long happy life together, the three of us. Grow old together, enjoy our grandchildren." He smiled her favorite dimpled smile. "Please don't doubt the strength of your heart, love. You hold this family together and always will. And we stick together, yeah?"

She hugged him around the waist. "Yeah. I love you, Killian."

"Love you, too, Mrs. Jones."

She smiled against his chest; she hoped he was right. They'd wormed their way into her heart and she didn't know how to get them out. When Liam returned, she welcomed him with open arms and he laid his head in her lap. She bent to kiss to his temple, then lightly massaged his scalp, trying to help him relax. It worked, mostly. Under her tender care, his anger faded, though the frustration remained. He'd always been a private person, keeping his feelings hidden. Growing up the way he had, being the proverbial man of the house so young, burdened with the task of looking after his mother and brother, he'd known no other way. But Emma...she stirred such strong emotions in him. She always had, from the moment he saw her. And once he'd let her in, there was nothing he could do. Her kindness, compassion, strength made him want to be better. He was learning to embrace all those emotions he'd tamped down for so long; unfortunately, those same emotions made him vulnerable. Something he was still grappling with, the feeling foreign and uncomfortable.

In the past—even in the early days with Emma—he would run when he felt trapped or upset. He always came around, but he no longer wished to be the type of person who ran from their problems. He had a brother and a wife who loved him, jagged edges and all.

Breakfast was a pretty quiet affair. After the shock of the morning, no one felt like going out, so they decided to postpone their trip to the Louvre. Killian was disappointed, but Liam was in no condition to be out. Despite his words to Emma, he was a little worried too. Not about Liam; he firmly believed his brother had done nothing wrong. This whole thing smelled rotten to him. First their wedding photos leaked, then they get accosted by an aggressive photographer? Their idyllic honeymoon, so carefully planned, was...well not ruined exactly, but definitely marred by all this. Was it payback for putting their father in gaol? Or was Regina right and they had other enemies who would see them fall? Or some twisted combination of both? It made his head hurt, trying to puzzle it all out. He needed to see all the pieces, trying to figure out where they fit.

The room phone ran and Killian dived to answer it. "Jones."

"Monsieur Killian?"

"Oui." The owner of the hotel gave him more bad news. Another dozen photographers gathered outside. They blocked much of the driveway, impeding the job of the poor valets. The story of their whereabouts and Liam's "assault" was spreading rapidly. As the hotel was private property, the police had already been called, but that would only move them back or into the public spaces in the area. One of which lay in the alley below their window. Killian scowled. It was exactly like being at home, where they had taken to keeping the blinds drawn at all times to maintain their privacy. "Thank you for the update, Monsieur. We will take the appropriate steps immediately."

"What's going on?"

Killian huffed, running his fingers through his hair. "They had to call the police on our stalkers, get them off the hotel's property."

"Thank god."

"Not so fast, love. According to our host, the vultures are moving into the public spaces. Namely the alley below our balcony."

"You can't be serious." Emma hopped up and rushed to the window. Sure enough, there were already a half dozen or so paps in the alley below. She snatched the curtain closed, fairly certain no one had recognized her. But this meant they had to sacrifice their beautiful view. "I hate this."

Liam came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "I hate that they're ruining this trip for you, sweetheart."

Emma shook her head. "No, it's not ruined." She turned his arms, burying her face against his warm chest. "As long as we're together, it's not ruined. I just liked seeing the Tower out our window."

Killian stood beside them, sharing a glance with Liam, who nodded. "Well, tomorrow you'll have something even better than that."

"What's that?"

"We were going to surprise you, but given the circumstances...how does an evening of dinner and dancing at the top of the Eiffel Tower sound?"

Emma's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!"

"Would we lie about this?" Liam chided. "Our wife deserves a romantic evening to celebrate her birthday."

"But it's...it's _so much_." Unbidden, tears stung her eyes. No one had ever done anything so wonderful for her. No one except them. "I love you both a lot, you know that?"

"I think we have some idea." Liam bent to lightly brush her lips. "Even if those parasites do follow us, we'll be so high, it won't even matter."

Killian hugged her from behind. "And then...we go to your second favorite place in Paris."

The low seductive tone he used sent a shiver down her spine. "Céder."

"Aye. Will the Mistress be gracing us with her presence?"

"I think we can arrange that." It would be an occasion to remember.

They had a whole day of reluctant lounging ahead of them: Liam decided this was a fine time to practice with his new guitar, Emma read and Killian, bizarrely, stayed glued to the laptop, reading story after story about the leaked photos and pushy photographer. Thankfully, it seemed like much of the discussion was on the role of such vile creatures and the lengths they went to, invading people's privacy. Most people saw right through the charge, recognizing that Liam was defending his lady from a horrible slur. What really bothered him was the blatant lies the man told, using makeup to make his injuries look worse than they were. Liam wasn't generally a violent person, even though he could hold his own. But Liam also tended to keep things bottled up; insults to Emma was one of the few things that got to him, a stance Killian wholeheartedly agreed with. But it wasn't all bad. Killian was cheered to find that some of the eyewitnesses were coming forward and telling their version of events. There didn't seem to be anything to tie it into some larger conspiracy (yet) but it did raise his level of faith in humanity.

Liam grumbled under his breath, his fingers stiff and uncooperative. He had his new songbook propped open, trying to get the rhythm of the song just right. It was difficult to concentrate. Most of his training was coming back; he could make most of the right sounds at any rate. Even twenty year old muscle memory was good for something. However, it would be a good while before he could play anything remotely recognizable. Given his agitation, it wasn't long before he got frustrated. Learning chords and notes took patience, patience that Liam did not currently possess. For more than an hour though, he pressed on, not wanting to let Emma down.

Cutting his finger on a fret finally snapped his resolve. "Damn it."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing, a little cut." He put the guitar away and went to wash his hand, the soap stinging in the wound. After, he changed into running shorts and his Royal Navy t-shirt (that still smelled like its last wearer, Emma). He needed a change of pace, sitting around was driving him crazy. "I'm going down to the gym. Anyone coming?"

Killian thought it was a good sign that Liam wanted company. "Sure, I'll go."

Emma thought they could use some brother time and gracefully bowed out. She was enjoying her book; it helped her relax, getting lost in someone else's story. They each gave her a kiss before leaving, teasing her about working too hard. She rolled her eyes and shooed them away, curling up on the couch to read. The solitude was nice, welcome, but unlike in times past, she didn't feel lonely. She could recall all too well many a lonely night in a series of apartments, vegged out in front of the TV after being out late chasing down a jumper. She'd convinced herself that it was the only life she needed, where no one could hurt her. Now she could enjoy an afternoon alone, secure in the knowledge her husbands were coming back to her.

A few people did a double take when the brothers entered the gym but otherwise kept to themselves. The facilities were top notch (which they should be considering what they were paying to stay there) and they jumped right in after doing a bit of stretching. Of course as brothers, things got a little competitive. After running five miles on a pair of treadmills (Liam won), they moved on to the heavy bags, just like they would back at the Navy Club.

"This is all going to blow over," Killian said, noting the vicious jab Liam gave the bag.

"Not soon enough."

"Liam, we knew what we..."

"Don't patronize me, Killian. I didn't sign on to be the nation's punching bag." The hard blow sent the bag spinning wildly; Liam caught it and sighed. "Sorry. I'm not angry at you. Or Emma. This...is what it is and I'm just going to have to get used to it."

"The good news is we're leaving soon. We managed to give her a great trip."

"Aye, we did." Liam grinned. "Did you see the look on her face?"

Killian didn't need to ask what he meant. "Lit up like a Christmas tree. She deserves it."

"Let's hope none of our new friends ruin it." He was most concerned about getting to Céder; if a pap caught them going to a sex club, a overzealous photographer would be the least of their problems.

"I've got that all under control. Madame's got it sorted."

"That's good of her."

Killian poked Liam in the bicep. "Come on, old man, let's see if you can take me on the mat. Winner gets relieved of chores for a week."

"You're on."

Emma sat up and stretched; she hadn't realized how long she'd been curled up. She must have fallen asleep. She didn't think she'd been that tired, but she clearly needed it. Her book lay on the coffee table, but a few of the pages were bent. Had she dropped it in her sleep? Who picked it up? Wouldn't she have heard someone come back? "Liam? Killian?"

"You're awake." Killian came over, carrying a glass. "You were dead to the world, love."

"Sorry." She accepted the glass, but frowned. "Where's Liam?"

"Still burning off his frustration. He's annoyed I beat him."

"You beat him?"

"This is the second time now; I think he's taking it personally. He really shouldn't because everything I know, I learned from him." He sat down beside his wife. "Have a nice nap?"

"I guess? It wasn't like I set out to fall asleep." She bit her lip. "Should we check on him?"

"Liam's a big boy, he'll come around." He bent to kiss her, but Emma leaned back. "What's wrong?"

"You don't think..." Her brows knitted, trying to put her thoughts together. "You don't think...he's questioning his place? Or that we need him?"

"Liam knows you love him, Emma. No matter what else is going on, the three of us are solid. But..." He wound a lock of her hair around his finger. "We could show him, if you want."

"How?"

Killian leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, then moved to her ear, whispering his suggestion. It did intrigue her, especially the parallel to Killian's own convalescence. He'd felt useless and frustrated too, so she and Liam put on a show for him. Liam did love being in control; perhaps he needed that right now. "Give me your phone."

Liam wiped the sweat from his brow, adjusting the bud in his ear. When Killian left, he lost himself in some music, hoping it was ease his whirling mind. He was still trying to wrap his head around this life they had been thrust upon them: the press, the curiosity. He didn't mind people judging them, so much as them believing they had a right to in the first place. They didn't know him. Or Killian. Or Emma. For the first time in years, Liam felt like he belonged somewhere; he didn't want strangers taking that away from him.

 _Only if you let them, Jones._ He failed to see how he conducted his private life was anyone's affair but his; part of him wanted to keep it that way. But that just wasn't possible. Not until the press decided to attack another target. He should get back; he'd been gone for more than three hours. He missed Emma, the comfort of her touch.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out. _Ready to come back? - E._

He frowned. Why did Emma have Killian's phone? _In a moment, why?_

It took a couple of minutes for him to get a reply. In the form of a picture. A picture of Emma entirely bare, her legs spread so he could see her pink flesh. His eyes darted around quickly, hoping no one else saw. Emma was theirs and this was _not_ the club. Ducking into a secluded corner, he hastily texted back. _Couldn't wait for me?_

The next picture was closer up, revealing a pebbled nipple. _But we are. Want to put on a show for you._

The mental image of Emma naked and writhing on the huge bed as Killian pleasured her had him hard in an instant. _Always the exhibitionist, sweetheart._

The phone vibrated again, this time it was an incoming call. "Is this Captain Jones?"

That got his attention. "Aye, this is the Captain."

"There's a...oh...a package here for you."

"What sort of package? I don't recall ordering anything."

"A very special one. Your first mate is dying to unwrap it. But we need you. Your permission."

Christ, her sultry voice would be the end of him. "Tell him to wait. I'll be right there." It would be awkward as fuck to walk back to their room, but his running shorts were loose enough that he thought it would be okay. This was one of those times he wanted to yell from every rooftop how fucking incredible his wife was, how lucky he and Killian were to have her. Let people talk. He was _happy_ with his choices.

So eager was he to get back that his fumbled a bit with the key to his room. Once inside he locked the door decisively, shoving the do not disturb sign on the handle. He made a beeline for the bedroom, discovering Emma on the bed, one hand on her breast, the other between her legs blatantly masterbating. The mirror above their bed was exposed; she could watch as they fucked her. "Fuck."

"Hello, Captain."

"I certainly hope you're my package?"

"Mmmhmm," she hummed a ghost of a smile on her face. "Like it?"

"That depends on the rules of this game, love."

Emma's gaze flitted to Killian who sat in the opposing chair. His eyes were glued to Emma, the way her hand moved, the way her breath caught. He'd been sporting a hard on since she stripped, her naughty hands wandering her body. But this was for Liam. "You give the orders," she said, sinking a finger into her wet hole. "You tell Killian how and when to touch me while you watch. You like watching, right, Captain?"

Fuck, but he did. It was a kink he did not know he possessed until that first night with her. Listening to his brother pleasure her in the back of the rental car, catching glimpses of her bare flesh in the mirror, had him undone. He'd never been so aroused in his life. Fortunately, they all enjoyed playing the voyeur, just as much as Emma enjoying playing the insatiable exhibitionist. She loved to tease them, taunt one with her lustful gaze as the other fucked her, refuse to clean up between fuckings so their cum mixed inside her cunt. Sinking inside her heat as it quivered from an orgasm was incredible, doubly so if she'd come on a cock or a dildo. She loved being full.

"Give me your hand." Liam stepped up by the bed, wrapping his lips around her wet digits. She tasted heavenly, so sweet. "I hope you're ready for this ride. I won't go easy on you."

"I'm all yours."

Liam grinned and gave her cleft a sharp smack. "Good." He turned to Killian. "Fetch a paddle and the nipple clamps."

Emma shivered hard, excitement skittering down her spine. She was eager to try them out, curious about how they would feel. She watched as Liam settled down in the armchair, kicking off his shoes and socks, generally getting comfortable. He flashed her a dazzling smile and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Oh and Killian? Might want to get some of that silk rope."

She had to stifle a moan; of course, Liam would want her restrained. Need pulsed in her core, the anticipation killing her. Surrendering like this always excited her, made her heart race. Who wouldn't want to put their pleasure in the hands of the Jones brothers? Handsome, strong, virile, masculine...she couldn't get enough.

"Tie her hands above her head. Leave enough slack so she can turn over."

Killian looked at her expectantly; Emma obediently raised her arms above her head. He lashed her to the headboard, the rope cool and smooth on her skin. Killian stared into her eyes, his cock twitching at the pure lust he saw there. His little submissive wife. They were both under Liam's command now, something that excited him more than he expected. Knots done, he tugged a little on her forearms, making sure she couldn't get free. Emma nodded, a familiar sense of peace settling over her. Though tied up, she felt free.

"Feel her," Liam said. "I want to watch her writhe."

Killian knelt on the edge of the bed, his eyes drifting over her. Despite the lack of contact, he could smell her arousal, heady and sweet. He began with her face, fingertips tracing the delicate lines, her full lips. Her tongue darted out as his hands moved lower, firm and rough on her skin, down her chest, cupping her breasts. She watched avidly in the mirror; it was so erotic to see them touching her. Her back arched, a little cry escaping as he pinched her nipples. "She likes some pain with her pleasure."

"Because she's a wanton minx. Keep going."

Killian nodded, dipping his head to suckle at her breast. Her moan went directly to his cock and his gripped her hip hard. The flesh tender, he moved to the other, biting down, his other hand between her legs. He didn't touch her wet aching core, merely teased her inner thigh with clever fingers. Emma couldn't keep still, the rope digging into her wrists, muscles straining as she tried to get even closer to him. The material of his shirt was rough on her hypersensitive skin; she could feel Liam's deep blue gaze on her, watching her every move, listening to her every cry. It turned her on, her core molten.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she chanted.

"Let me see her cunt." Killian spread her legs, his own whimper of need choking him. She was soaked, arousal leaking onto the sheets. "Lick her, but do not let her come." His gaze locked on hers. "Look only at me, Emma."

Emma whined. What would he do if she didn't? Punish her? How? Any rational thought flew from her mind the moment Killian's hot mouth descended on her needy cunt. He lapped at her slowly, licking every bit of her, her folds spread. Long swipes of his tongue built her up so perfectly but he knew just went to back off. She screamed in frustration. "Please! Please! Please!"

Liam grinned; he loved when she begged. "You want to come, sweetheart?"

"YES!"

"Not yet." He nodded for Killian to continue, but Emma's eyes drifted shut. "Eyes on me, love. If you don't, I'm going to have Killian punish you." Emma shivered hard; how could she be so turned on? She tried to hold Liam's gaze, she really did, but the things Killian was doing to her with his tongue were unreal. She bucked hard, eyes squeezed shut.

Liam growled. "Spank her clit, brother. Now."

Killian pulled away, his hand coming down hard on her exposed nub. Emma screamed, the pain intense, but melted into equally intense pleasure. "Oh shit."

Liam chuckled, her face a mask of pleasure. "I almost think you want to be punished, lass. Can you be a good girl for me?"

Emma was a little afraid he was right, but she nodded. Her core throbbed, her body on fire, but she needed more. Liam nodded for Killian to go back to his task, lapping at her entrance. His hand came up to fondle her breast and Emma keened. She kept her eyes on Liam, but it was close. There was fire in his blue gaze, fire for her. "Liam, Liam, please..." she begged. She needed to come. She needed relief. She needed a cock inside her, filling her up.

Liam finally relented, asking Killian to strip, ordering Emma to watch. There was no strip tease this time, just quick and dirty shedding of clothing, Killian's long thick cock bobbing on his stomach. He pumped it a few times; she whimpered, another jolt of lust rocking her. How much could she take before she just combusted? And Liam wasn't even touching her.

No, but he watched her. She looked to him, lounging in the chair, cock out, hard and smooth, begging to be sucked. She recalled with vivid clarity the afternoon in the pub, them fucking in the bathroom. His blue eyes glittered with lust, his jaw clenching with his restraint. "Put the clamps on her."

"Shit." Emma fought to stay still, Killian approaching her with the clamps. The little pieces of metal taunted her, her skin tingling with awareness. Killian's mouth was on her nipples again, playing with her, sucking and rubbing and teasing until they were hard sharp points. He unscrewed the first clamp and tenderly placed it around the bud, tightening it until it could stay on its own. She felt the pinch, nothing she couldn't handle. Jesus, would Liam have Killian spank her while she was clamped? She was lost in a haze of need, Killian attaching the other clamp, adding the chain to each. He tugged gently, getting her attention. "Oh _fuck."_

"Does it hurt?"

She looked at Liam. It did, but only in the very best way. "No, it feels...fuck, it feels amazing. Pull on it again!" Killian looked to Liam, who nodded. He tugged harder, the sharp pain zinging to her throbbing clit. "Fuck yes!"

Liam gripped the armrest tightly; she was unbelievably hot like this. He wanted to push his brother aside and fuck her until she screamed but he held back. Soon. She was so beautiful when she had a cock inside her. "Roll her over. On your knees, love."

Emma nodded, already turning. She got on her hands and knees, the chain hanging, gravity causing the clamps to pull. She moaned; it felt so good. Hearing the distinct sound of a shutter, she cursed; fuck, they were photographing her like this, trussed up, clamped, ass ready to be spanked. "So beautiful, Emma."

She whined, wiggling her ass. "Why are you teasing me?"

Liam came up to stand beside her, his warm hand skimming along her spine. "Because when I fuck you, I want you desperate and hungry for more. Because you, my love, are a glorious creature when you're coming apart at the seams. Your sanity hanging on by the barest thread. So fucking hot."

He said he wasn't going to go easy on her and he meant it. She didn't want him to. This was her Liam, dominant and in control, doing his damnedest to ensure her pleasure. "I think ten should be sufficient. Count them for me, darling."

The first strike stung, the pain quickly morphing into pleasure. She almost forgot to count, her "one" coming out as a breathless gasp. Killian watched as her skin turned pink, careful never to hit the exact same place twice. The wood cracked loudly on her skin; he couldn't help but wonder if he would get to receive soon. He loved getting spanked and now they'd added flogging to their repertoire.

"Ten!"

Both Liam and Killian soothed her stinging flesh; their hands felt so good on her body. "Such a good girl," Liam murmured. He kissed the warm flesh, making her melt. "Ready for Killian to fuck you?"

Arousal coated her thighs; she was dangerously on edge from _not_ coming. "I can't...fuck, it hurts so much."

"Let Killian help you, sweet. Show me how he makes you come."

She let out a sob of relief; she was so tired. Wound so tightly, she thought she would explode from the tension. Killian untied her, bringing her up so he could kiss her. Emma moaned into his kiss, hot and passionate, fingers clawing at him. He tackled her to the bed and hitched her legs over his hips, taking her in one deep thrust. Emma screamed, detonating on the spot, the climax such a relief after the unbearable tension. She clung to him, his sexy growl making her shiver. "Fuck, she feels incredible."

"Don't stop," Emma pleaded. "More, more!"

Killian dragged her up into his lap, his legs bent under them, hands on her hips so she could ride his cock. "That's it, sweetling. Take what you need."

She pressed hard on his shoulders, hips moving faster; she was so slick, so turned on from Liam's penetrating gaze. Her nipples rubbed on the course hair of Killian's chest, hypersensitive from the clamps, heightening her pleasure, her need. "Fuck, I'm gonna...again! Oh shit!"

"Let go, love. Liam's watching us. He's watching me fuck you so good, lass. Scream for me, Emma."

She did, the second orgasm rocking her to the core. She felt limp and boneless as she sank back down into the mattress, Killian chasing his own high. He emptied himself inside her, her walls still fluttering. Emma shook hard, aftershocks stealing what was left of her breath. Soft lips brushed hers, but she was too out of it to respond. Cool air sent goosebumps over her skin, but it was soon replaced by warm hands and a soft mouth. "Liam?"

"Aye."

"Fuck." Her body responded as they shared a breathless kiss. They rolled so Emma was on top, straddling his hips, her swollen flesh gliding over his erection. "You really enjoy watching. Ugh, so hard for me."

"Emma, Emma, Emma," Liam murmured, hands wandering her body. "Fuck, I need to be in you. Can you take me?"

"Yes, god yes." They rolled again, Emma arching as he entered her. She was still pulsing and quivering from two intense climaxes, but Liam went slow, building her up. She ran her nails down his back, making him hiss, then gripped his ass hard, pushing with every thrust. "Harder. I won't break. I need all of you."

"Fucking hell." He instinctively moved faster, his need overriding his good sense. Emma was a siren, an enchantress, always able to get whatever she wanted or needed from them. But they gave of themselves willingly. Anything to make her happy. He reared up, spreading her legs so wide, watching his cock disappear inside her body. "Fuck, Emma."

She looked up into the mirror above them, the look of pure pleasure on his face, the powerful drive of his hips. The clamps pinched quite a bit now; she could feel tiny pinpricks with every thrust. She hoped Killian was capturing some of this; she felt amazing, wanton and free as Liam fucked her.

Liam managed to tear his eyes away from her succulent heat to see her face; when he realized she was watching them fuck in the mirror he groaned. She looked completely debauched, lips kiss swollen, chest flushed, nipples beaded and red. He reached out a hand and tugged a little on her chain; Emma screamed. "FUCK!"

A growl erupted from his lips and he ducked, tongue hot on her erect pinched nipples. Emma writhed and bucked, the sensation so fucking intense. She whimpered, filthy curses and pleading. "Fuck...need to come...oh my god...fuck, fuck, fuck! More, more, more, more!" Liam pressed her legs as far apart as they would go and tugged firmly on the chain. Emma exploded, her body convulsing; it felt like she was flying. Liam followed quickly, unable to hold back. She gripped him so tight, she felt so perfect; it was all he could do not to collapse of top of her, spent. He fell toward the empty part of the bed, thoroughly sated.

Emma whimpered, unconsciously sucking her lip between her teeth. Warm lips skimmed her brow. She opened her eyes. "Killian?"

"I have to take the clamps off, love. It might hurt a bit. Just lie still."

"Okay." She was still so out of it that she could hardly move anyway. But she understood what he meant as the first clamp came free. All the blood rushed into her nipple; she gasped in pain. Christ, it hurt. And not exactly the good kind. Liam was there in a flash, slipping her hand into his. "Squeeze my hand, sweet. Just one more. You were magnificent."

"Shit," she swore, Killian removing the second clamp. "They don't warn you about that on the box." She held Liam's hand, damn near squeezed his fingers off until the pain began to recede.

"Okay now?"

"Better. Not one hundred percent, but better." Her nipples would probably be tender for a few hours; she'd have to wear a shirt to bed, something soft. "Like your present?"

Liam chuckled. "Aye, it was...something. But then again, you always are." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

"We just didn't want you to forget that we need you. This only works with all three of us. You can talk to me. To both of us. We love you, Liam."

He wanted to crush her to his chest, but she was still tender and sore. "Believe me, Emma, I'm not upset. Not with you. Nor with Killian. I guess...I just miss when our life together was private. _However,_ " he continued, when she opened her mouth to speak, "don't you ever think this is your fault. Or that I resent you for some imaginary mistake. All through this...you've been so brave. Killian too. You've embraced this, made us both feel loved and whole for the first time in years. I am in awe of your heart, lass." He kissed the back of her hand. "I'm just wired a little differently than you two. And I...I need your help, to...god, I don't know. Find a way to live in this world we have now."

She smiled up at him. She knew exactly how much that cost him, to ask for help. "You have it. Always." She rolled onto her side; Liam started to protest but she hushed him. "It's okay." She tucked her legs under her and cupped his cheeks, drawing him in for a kiss. "How about we start with a bath?"

He grinned. "Perfect."

"The herd has thinned out," Killian said as he helped Emma into the Jacuzzi. "I took a peek."

"Well, Regina hasn't called with more bad news, I'm gonna hope that the real story is out there."

"Tired, love?"

"Hmm, just a little. But that was amazing."

"We can sleep in tomorrow. We've nowhere to be until much later in the day."

"That's good." She sank deeper in the warm water; it felt good on her sore nipples. This was one of her favorites things, relaxing with her boys after intense marathon sex. "Too bad we can't have one of these at home."

Liam laughed. "Aye, our tub is rather small."

"And a very tight fit for three."

"We could look into changing it," Killian said, massaging one of her feet under the water. "Since we're looking to expand the closet."

"Can we do that? I don't want this to get too expensive," Emma said, worrying a lip between her teeth.

"We can look into it. We're not exactly destitute, lass."

"After what we put into the wedding and this?" She waved her hand at their swanky surroundings.

"Ah, but you forget, we've been promoted," Killian reminded her. "New pay grades. And you're going back to work. We can make it work." He brushed a lock of hair back. "We want it to be be perfect before we add to our family."

Well, she couldn't argue with that. "Okay, good point. But, let's explore all our options first." In truth, it frightened her a little, owning their own home, remodeling it to suit them. It was all very adult and responsible, something she was still getting used to. Hell, she was now a married woman; sometime in the future she'd be a mother. Her. None of it was possible with her patient and loving husbands.

"We'll figure something out, sweetheart," Liam said, rubbing her shoulders. "We always do."

"Ugh, if you two keep that up, I'm gonna fall asleep again."

"And the problem with that is?"

"We've only got three more days in Paris. I don't want to spend all of it sleeping!"

"Well, you certainly weren't sleeping a little while ago."

"Sleeping is now my _second_ favorite activity that takes place in a bed."

His brows shot up. "Oh really? What's the first?"

"As if you don't know."

"Oh, I think I do. But I also like hearing you say it."

She grabbed the chain around his neck, hauling his mouth to hers. "Very hot and very dirty sex with my husbands," she said in a low whisper, her breath hot on his lips. Liam growled and kissed her hard, pressing her back against Killian's chest.

"Minx."

"You love it."

"Yes, we do," Killian said, hands skimming her sides. He kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Now we're getting out before you get us into more trouble."

"Fucking your wife is trouble now?"

"It is when she looks like you, lass." He turned her head gently and kissed her lips. He knew she was too exhausted to go again, especially so soon. But she did love to tease. "Besides, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"It's just a birthday," Emma complained, pushing herself up. She followed Liam out and accepted the towel he offered her. "I've had lots of those."

"But none with us. And none in Paris."

She rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. In truth, she was really excited. As usual, they were going to extraordinary lengths to make her feel loved and cherished, something she never had until she met them. Her boys were both romantics at heart, believing it entirely normal that a lady should be treated to all manner of delights on her birthday. Or Valentine's Day. Or just randomly; she never knew when they would pull out all the stops to show her a good time.

"Is it weird that I'm both dreading and looking forward to going home?" Dry and dressed in one of Killian's soft cotton tees, she peeled back the still damp bedding. She flushed; in the moment, she hadn't realized she was making such a mess. Luckily only the duvet was wet; between the other blankets and her personal space heaters, she'd be warm enough.

"Well, since our stalkers have found us," Liam sighed, slipping in next to her, "one doesn't seem that much different from the other."

She smiled sympathetically, pecking his lips. "I bet this whole thing has blown over. That guy's a snake."

"Shall we check?" Killian went to fetch the laptop; Emma appreciated the fine view of his ass as he walked to the living area. Tomorrow night at the club would be fun. He came back, computer in hand, and sat crosslegged to her left. He opened the web browser and Googled. It felt so weird to be Googling for news about themselves. "I think you may be on to something, love! Funny what a difference a few hours can make."

"Let me see." She took the device from Killian and scanned the screen, Liam looking over her shoulder. Articles about other witnesses, articles about Liam's exemplary record in the Navy, more articles about their relationship, and...over a dozen articles describing their stalker's old run ins with the law. There was even an old grainy video of him getting rough with another semi famous person. "Regina," Emma said, smiling. "She found this and got it out there. She's good." It was something Emma herself would have done.

"Barrister and public relations guru," Killian laughed. "Thank god she's taken us on at such a good rate."

"I've been to her office; she's doing alright for herself. Said she's making it up in new clients."

"I thought he was trouble," Liam said, reading one of the articles. Insulting Emma was one thing Liam could not tolerate. People coming after him, he could handle. Attacking Emma or Killian...they were off limits. Seeing so many people _defending_ them warmed his heart.

"You should have hit him harder," Killian said. "Wanker."

"We can't going around punching everyone," Liam said. "We're better than that. Or we should be."

"I don't know," Emma said, tongue planted firmly in her cheek. "I thought it was kinda hot." Liam needed to lose control every once in a while. It was good for him.

Liam closed the laptop and tackled Emma to the bed. She squealed, weakly trying to push him off. She didn't really want to; aggressive Liam was very attractive. "One day after we get home, we are going to find a place to spar. Would you like that?"

Emma shivered, recalling all too well how their last sparring session almost ended. Had they not been in public, she would have fucked him right there. There was just something about watching them fight and fighting her that she couldn't resist. It made her so hot and bothered, she lost all sense of decorum or propriety. Hence the encounter in the pub. Liam decking that asshole photographer and public sex? Sign. Her. Up.

"As long as it's someplace very private."

"And why's that?" he asked with a filthy leer.

"Because after taking you both down, I'm gonna need you to fuck me."

"Optimistic, I like that."

Emma grabbed him by the neck and crushed her lips to his. His weight pressed against her, mild discomfort tickling the edges of her awareness, but she ignored it. Breaking the kiss with a gasp, she turned to Killian and kissed him too. He responded eagerly, nipping at her lip. "You may take me down any time you wish," he panted, licking her thrumming pulse.

"With pleasure." She might be out of commission until tomorrow, but there was no reason she couldn't make them happy. Besides, it was just as fun.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long wait! Life is really hectic right now. This is the last main chapter of this story, but never fear, trio's story isn't over! Not by a long shot! An epilogue, then a little break and our favorite trio will be back! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine!

 **Chapter 20**

She stepped lightly into the solarium, the stone cold under her feet. Emma pulled the robe a little tighter around her, tying off the sash. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing out of bed; not only was it warm, but snug, tucked between her husbands. All she knew was she woke up and could not get back to sleep. Not wanting to disturb them, she carefully edged out, seeking solitude. It was Friday, early still, and for some reason she felt _different._

There was a tension in her belly that she couldn't explain. So what if it was her birthday? So what if she wasn't alone for the first time in thirty years? So what if the brothers Jones had all these elaborate plans to celebrate her birth, all while ducking paparazzi? She was married, secure in the love of two wonderful men, so why in the hell did she feel so nervous? Why couldn't she sleep? Why couldn't she just relax and enjoy the day? Why did her insecurities have to choose _now_ to rear their ugly head?

Why couldn't she just be happy and enjoy her birthday for the first time in her life?

But that was it, wasn't it? She was thirty years old and had never had a real birthday. No parties, no clowns, no friends, no balloons or special trips to the zoo or the park. She might have when she was very small, in the care of the Swans, but she couldn't remember it. Her first clear memory was them giving her back, the hot tears she shed as they drove away. No child should feel the sting of rejection from people meant to love them. Every place she stayed after that was either too full or too lazy to know the day her birthday fell. At five, she was in a group home in Boston. At ten, a foster home in Dorchester. At fifteen, she was on the run, sleeping under a bridge near a vent to keep warm. Her eighteenth birthday saw her fresh out of prison, trying to get on her feet without resorting to petty theft. Her twentieth birthday was the day she left Tallahassee, bitter that her faith in Neal was misplaced. She was in Chicago for her twenty fifth birthday, staking out a jumper in freezing temperatures.

She never did anything for herself, no splurges, because she needed to be so careful with her funds. She never knew when she would need to pack up and head to a new place. Last year, she felt optimistic for the first time and spontaneously purchased a cupcake, even going so far as to blow out the candle and make a wish.

Two weeks later, she was getting off a plane at Heathrow, taking a chance for the first time since she was a teenager. Now less than a year later, she was married, in love and actually excited about starting a family.

Who was she and what had she done with Emma Swan?

She walked slowly through the solarium, just thinking. Emma wasn't usually one for self reflection, but her mind refused to shut off. The climate control helped the plants stay green and in bloom, despite the fall chill outside. Roses climbed arching trestles, sunflowers turned into the morning sun. Not being much of a gardener, she wasn't familiar with most of the plants, but they were pretty to look at. She smiled to herself, recalling their visit to Versailles. _Before_ it went sideways. She could grow into an outdoorsy person, if she got to spend time with her boys uninterrupted.

"Emma?"

She turned, feeling a bit sheepish. Killian stood a few feet away, his dark hair mussed from sleep, dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. "Hey."

"Is something wrong, lass? It's awfully early."

"Nothing's wrong."

He raised a credulous brow, arms folded across his chest. "Care to try again?"

Emma gave him a look and shoved her hands in the pockets of her robe. "No, really. I'm not sick, I'm not hurt, I'm not even sore. I just..." She sighed. "I couldn't sleep. It's stupid."

His face softened. "Whatever it is, love, I can assure you, it is not stupid." He entered her space carefully, lips touching her forehead. "You can tell me anything, Emma. But if you don't want to, that's okay too."

What had she done to deserve him? She relaxed into his arms, burying her nose in his chest. He smelled amazing, woodsy and musky, a trace of sex clinging to his skin. It soothed her, easing the knot in her belly. "Hmmm, this is perfect."

He smiled into her hair. "All I'm doing is holding you." He treasured these moments he had her alone, renewing the bond that was unique to them. The dynamics of their relationship evolved constantly: there was he and Emma, Liam and Emma, Emma with the pair of them as well as he and Liam. They needed all of them to grow and thrive so that their trio could grow and thrive. When he woke up and saw Emma was gone from their bed, he did not hesitate to go in search of her. This was her day, he wanted it to be special.

"Sometimes that's all it takes," she said softly, almost too softly for him to hear.

"Love?"

She hummed as he gently rubbed her back. "I don't know if you noticed but I wasn't always an overly...affectionate person."

"You seemed pretty affectionate the night we met, lass." He offered her a teasing smile and she found herself smiling back.

"That was different. At least I thought it was at the time." She bit her lip, trying to form her thoughts. "Sex...was never a problem? I'd scratch the itch, move on. Go without for months at time. I stayed busy, working, that kind of thing. I didn't have any friends, I never got close to people. Not even a hug."

Instinctively, he tightened his hold; he knew the kind of life she described. He had friends and Liam, but didn't have anyone special. It was lonely. His heart broke for her, the life she led before they found each other.

Emma hugged him back, taking the solace he offered. Killian understood her. "See? This is heaven."

He kissed her hairline. "You'll never be alone again, Emma. You have us now. Always."

"I know. Like I said, it's stupid. This is the first birthday where I've had people who cared about me. I guess it's a little overwhelming."

He wanted to hunt down every person who ever hurt her and give them a sound lashing, but that wouldn't accomplish anything. She was here now, happy and his. "I don't think that's stupid at all." He pecked her lips. "Although I will point out that if we knew last year, we would have celebrated with you."

"You barely knew me then."

"I think we knew enough." He touched her chin, tipping her face up. "Those two weeks in New York left us wrapped completely around your finger. Why do you think we asked you to come to London?"

"I still can't believe I said yes. And that we're here now, married and everything."

"Any regrets?"

She was about to say none but something stopped her. "About you guys? No. About myself? Yeah. I regret all those times I tried to run or lost my temper. It's been so long since I had something good in my life, but that's no excuse."

"You're allowed to be human, Emma. Feel whatever it is you feel. We've all made mistakes in this relationship, but we also work on them. Talk to each other. Which I know is hard for you. And Liam. You don't even realize how far you've come in the last year."

"How are you so patient with us? Doesn't that drive you nuts?"

He laughed. "I'll admit that it does. Sometimes. But I love you both enough to be patient and let you talk in your own time. As long as we're all honest with each other, everything will work out."

She stood up on her toes and kissed him firmly. "I don't say it often enough, but thank you. That means so much to me. I know it does for Liam too. You are seriously the best, you know that?"

He smiled mischievously and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Why don't you hold the coronation for after receiving your gift?"

"Gift?"

"Surely you didn't think this day would be devoid of gifts?"

"Killian..."

He pressed a finger to her lips. "You promised we could spoil you one last time, love."

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay, fine." He flashed her a grin and dashed off. She couldn't stop the indulgent smile that curved her lips; how could she ever have worried about this day? She sat on the edge of a glass table, waiting for her husband to return. When he did, he carried an oddly shaped package that was...squishy? She had no idea what it could be.

"Try not to laugh," he said, his cheeks tinging pink with embarrassment. "I may have done a bit of snooping."

"Snooping, Commander? Well, now I'm intrigued." She accepted the gift, giving him a kiss to the cheek. The paper was blue with multicolored balloons on it, the right kind of cheesy festive that made her smile. Whatever it was, it was medium sized and soft, the paper crunched as she gripped it. A giddy feeling bubbled in her chest, she was coming to love receiving gifts. Excited, she tore at the paper, slivers of it falling to the floor.

And her heart stopped.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

Fat wet tears coursed down her cheeks, her throat too tight. She couldn't believe her eyes. The bear was a little grubby, cleared well loved by someone, but it looked exactly like hers. Soft black fur, green eyes like hers, pink felt tongue sticking out of his mouth. Mr. Bibbins, she called him. Her shoulders shook, her emotions almost too much for her. She clutched the stuffed animal to her chest, struggling to breathe.

Killian watched her, concerned. At first, he thought she hated it, but now he didn't know what to think. He stepped closer, gingerly wrapping her in his arms. "Shhh, it's alright, love."

The hand not wrapped around her gift was fisted in his shirt as her tears soaked it. "Sorry, sorry, I just...where did you find this?"

He kissed the top of her head. "As I said, there was a wee bit snooping. A picture I found of you. Just a wee lass, you were. He looked important to you."

She laughed wetly. "He was. I lost him...god, I can't even remember when now. One day he was just gone, like everything else. I...can't believe this."

"He's not the same, but..."

"No, no, he's _perfect._ " She wiped at her cheeks and leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you, Killian. Really. You gave me something I thought I'd never have again."

He caressed the apple of her cheek. "I love you, Emma."

"Love you too. So does Mr. Bibbins."

"Mr. _Bibbins_ , love? Did I hear that right?"

She shoved at his chest. "I was _two_ , okay? What's wrong with it anyway?"

He took her indignation in good humor, gently kissing her forehead. "Not a blessed thing, darling. You're just so bloody adorable."

"Watch it, buddy." She pushed him away and began to stalk off, Mr. Bibbins still in her arms. But Killian caught her around the middle and hauled her back. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere where I'm appreciated."

"You think I don't appreciate you? Perhaps I should do something about that." He pulled her hair back, exposing her neck to his hungry lips. She only put up the slightest struggle, relaxing against him. "You smell so good."

She hummed, rocking her hips unconsciously. Killian growled low in her ear, his hands hooking into the belt of her robe. "Don't stop."

"Never, love." He spun her around, the toy falling to the ground. Emma giggled as he kissed her, tongue slipping past her lips. She sucked on it greedily as he hastily untied the sash. When he felt bare skin, he groaned. "Such a naughty girl."

"Someone—well, _someones_ kept me busy last night." Sleeping in the nude was just more practical with two sexy brothers sharing her bed. His hands were rough on her skin, sliding up her belly and cupping her breasts. "Oh god."

"I know we have plans later..."

She grabbed his neck and kissed him even more insistently. "It's my birthday, right? I get anything I want?"

"Anything."

"Then I want you. Right here. Right now."

He grinned lecherously and scooped her up, depositing her back on the glass table. Together they stripped, clothes falling to the floor in hasty piles. Emma leaned back, back arching as she braced on her elbows, Killian's mouth hot on her nipples. She mewled, knees spread so he could rub his cock over her wet folds. "Fuck, you're sexy. Always."

"Less talking, more fucking," she hissed.

"So impatient." He bit down on her nipple, a jolt of lust making her clit throb. She slid to the edge of the table, blatantly grinding against him. Warm wet kisses slid down the valley of her breasts, her belly. Need fueling her, she pulled him back up, mouth hot on his as she reached for his cock. She pumped him firmly, loving the feel of his thickness in her hand. Smooth, hot and hard, her thumb brushed the tip of him, spreading precum over the sensitive skin. "Fuck."

"That's the idea, sailor," she countered, nipping at his lip. "To _fuck_ me."

"Insatiable minx." He shoved her back against the tabletop, hips rutting against hers, not entering her, just teasing. "You just love to be fucked, don't you, wife?"

She shivered, that word having a profound affect on her. "Please," she whispered, hitching her legs over his hips. "God, _please."_

Killian lined himself up and pushed in; bloody hell, she was so wet, taking him in one stroke. Nice and snug around his cock, like she was made for him. They kissed deeply as he fucked her, hips jerking with shallow thrusts. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Ugh, _yes_ ," she hissed. "More. So good."

He backed up, standing straight, just rocking, enjoying the feel of her. No matter how much he had, it would never be enough. She was warm and sweet, their bodies moving in sync. It was something he felt the very first time they met, dancing together in that club. She was dressed like a wanton vixen, black dress practically painted on her body. But that wasn't why he wanted her, why he was drawn to her. He saw himself reflected in her, the mask she hid behind. Behind it was a loving warm person who wanted what everyone else did. Love. Family. Home. They found that together, the pair of them and Liam, a family so solid they could weather any storm.

"Bloody hell, love." He lifted her leg and let his lips play over her ankle, smiling as she moaned softly. He let it drop and found her hands, pulling her up so she was perched on the very edge of the table. She giggled, which melted into a groan as he took her just a little harder, a little rougher. "Hmmm, you like this, darling? Perhaps the only flat surface in this whole place where we haven't fucked."

She tightened her legs around his hips, drawing him closer, forcing him deeper inside her. God, she loved when he talked dirty. "Fuck yes, don't stop."

"Never." He slanted his lips over hers, kissing her thoroughly, passionately, his hands sliding over her body. He squeezed her ass, knowing in a few short hours, he would be completely at her mercy, her plaything as spectators watched. It excited him, fueled his need for her, his utter devotion to this one woman. He'd always held out hope that there was someone out there for him, and now to have found her, to have her love, was the most incredible feeling.

Emma clawed at his shoulders, actually lifting herself off the table, trying to get as close to her lover as she could. Hooking her hands behind his neck, she arched, shoving her breasts forward. Killian ducked his head, tongue flicking out over her nipples. His hands were tight on her hips, grinding into her, dragging her down on his cock. "Such a wild thing," he growled. "So hot and tight around me."

"Harder, faster," she pleaded, nails digging into his skin. "Close."

He dropped her back on the table again, taking her wrists firmly in one hand and holding them over her head. He loomed over her, teasing her mouth with kisses, giving her exactly what she wanted, rough deep strokes that made her see stars. She detonated around him, screaming her release, breathless and raw. Killian didn't let up, focusing on his own pleasure, his free hand snaking between them to find her clit. Emma whimpered, almost sobbing, another climax gripping her as he pulsed inside her, her name a symphony on his lips. White hot pleasure seared her, rocking her to the core.

Killian brushed her lips with his, soft words of praise reaching through the fog of her mind. "Love you," he said in her ear, panting himself. "So, so much, Emma."

She smiled weakly. "Me too." She turned her head, kissing his temple. Her head hit the glass and she groaned. "Ugh."

Killian moved reluctantly, drawing her with him into a nearby chair. "Better now?"

She curled in his lap, nose buried in his collarbone. "Definitely."

They stayed there for a while, not talking, simply soaking in the quiet intimate moment. Emma rested her hand over his heart, feeling the steady thump. He covered her hand with his, threading their fingers. He loved how affectionate she was, knew it hadn't always come easy for her. To see her overcome her painful past, to embrace love and family and marriage, blossom into the wonderful woman before him...he was so honored that she chose them. He hoped to never, ever let her down or betray her trust. He wanted their future to be happy, healthy and filled with family and love.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For Mr. Bibbens."

"You deserve to have a happy birthday, lass. But you're welcome."

"Do you think Liam's awake yet?" She didn't see how he could have slept through her screaming, but he was a bit of a heavy sleeper. The solarium was a whole separate part of their suite.

"Why don't you go find out? I know for a fact he has a present for you too."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. We only collaborated on our dual gifts, love. You get those tonight."

"Dinner and dancing on top of the Eiffel Tower isn't enough?"

Killian scoffed. "Do you know us at all?"

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"Love us forever?"

"I think I can handle that." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him sweetly. "Want to go find Liam?"

Killian shook his head. "I think you should go. I've had you all to myself here, it's his turn."

She frowned. "What about you?" This was her latent fear, that one brother would feel left out. She never wanted that.

"I have a few things to arrange still," he said mysteriously, a sly grin on his lips. "I'll be fine."

"Sure?"

He smoothed out the wrinkles in her forehead; he truly appreciated her need to make sure both brothers felt loved and included. She had so much love to give, he truly was in awe of her heart. "Positive. I know you love me, lass. We wouldn't have married you if either of us felt left out or threatened. You're too hard on yourself."

"I just know what that feels like, to be left behind. I don't want to do that to either of you." She'd been focusing a little more on Liam's emotional well being the last few days, he seemed to need her. She never wanted to neglect Killian, he was her rock in so many ways.

"Emma, listen to me. Knowing my brother and my wife are happy makes _me_ happy. You two are the most important people in my life, you are my family. One day," he added with a happy grin, "we're going to expand this family." He touched her belly. "Until then, I love what we have. I promise you, I don't feel left behind or neglected. I cherish every moment we spend together, whether it's just us or with Liam or going to the bloody pub with our friends. You are everything to us, love. Don't ever doubt that."

Her lip trembled and she had to kiss him to stop herself from crying again. Her Killian had such an amazing heart, never failing to make her feel better. "Come back soon, okay? I want to spend this day with both my boys."

He brushed his nose against hers, a sweet tender Eskimo kiss. "As you wish, my love."

Emma wrapped up in her robe once more, Killian sliding back into his shorts and t-shirt. His hair was even more adorably rumpled, she spent a few moments trying to tame it. They parted with a kiss, Emma heading for the bedroom and Killian going off to work on his mysterious arrangements. Liam wasn't in bed when she got there and she frowned. However, close listening told her the water was running in the shower. Smiling to herself, she unbelted her robe and let it fall to the floor as she stepped toward the en suite.

A shower could be another amazing gift for her birthday.

Liam groaned as the hot water sluiced over his skin. It didn't really ease the tension in his body, but since it wasn't unpleasant tension, he wasn't going to complain. He ran his hands through his short hair, wishing it was his wife instead. She wasn't there when he woke up, but then again, neither was his brother. After laying awake for several minutes he heard them, curses and erotic cries filtering through the suite. Once upon a time, Liam would have felt guilty for listening to them fuck, but he knew they would actually enjoy knowing he was listening. They all got off on it.

When his erection didn't abate, he decided a shower was in order. He didn't want to get himself off without Emma. It just didn't feel right. He leaned back against the wet tile, idly stroking his hard cock, not quite ready to let go of the electric feeling coursing under his skin.

"Need some help with that, Captain?"

Liam opened his eyes, the sight of his wife naked on the other side of the open pane greeting him. "Good morning, love."

She stepped inside, sliding the door closed. Her green eyes sparkled with appreciation and lust as she perused his wet body. "Did you hear us?"

Liam nodded. "Aye."

"Good." She stepped up to him, batting his hand away so she could stroke him. A couple of careful pumps made him moan and she covered his mouth with hers. It was hot and hungry, their mutual need rising. "Are you a voyeur, Liam? Do you like listening to me fuck Killian?"

"God yes," he hissed, hips rocking to her hand. "Can't you feel how hard I am?"

Emma dropped to her knees, her eyes locking with his. They were a lust filled blue, burning with need and desire for her. She held his gaze as she licked him from root to tip. She played with the fat vein, lapping at him, drinking in his whimpers. Hot water splashed against her back, but she ignored it, focused on Liam's pleasure. One hand fondled his balls, the other holding him steady as she teased the very tip of him with the tip of her tongue until he was trembling.

"Please," he gasped, one hand in her hair. "Suck me, sweet. Need your mouth on me."

She moved up, taking him in, tongue swirling around his flesh. His hips thrust into her mouth and she didn't stop, rolling with it, allowing him to take what he needed. Hollowing out her cheeks, she sucked him down, her body reacting, heat building in her core. She needed him inside her, asserting his claim on her as Killian had done.

"Love tasting you," she whispered, licking and sucking him eagerly.

"Fuck," Liam swore, unable to tear his eyes away from her pink lips wrapped around his cock. Emma had a very talented mouth and actually _loved_ sucking cock. He knew how lucky they were to have her. His climax began to tingle at the base of his spine and he tugged lightly on her hair. "Stop. Stop so I can fuck you. _Need_ to fuck you."

That was music to her ears. She left him with a parting kiss to the swollen tip and stood, giggling happily as he crushed his mouth to hers, pressing her against the tile of the stall. "Yes, Liam," she panted, still kissing him, tangling her tongue with his. "So fucking hot." Even though she prided herself on her independence, she fucking _loved_ the strong masculine draw of her lovers. Dominating her, overwhelming her, loving her. "Fuck me. Please."

Liam groaned, his hands sliding over her wet skin. "Love you," he said, giving her one last kiss before moving to spin her. Her chest pressed hard against the tile, Liam against her back, kicking her legs apart. She cried out joyously as he pushed inside, his thick cock stretching her. "Fuck, so wet, darling."

Emma whimpered, shoving her hips back, moving with him, their bodies in sync. Liam and Killian didn't make love exactly the same way; she knew she could tell them apart blindfolded. Liam was usually slow and methodical, every inch of him sliding against every inch of her, his hands unable to keep still, always touching her. Killian was often rougher, more demanding of her body, but she loved both, needed both. They made her feel needed and fulfilled, satisfying in a way she never experienced before in her life.

She braced both hands on the tile, bending even more, taking him deeper. "Fuck, _fuck_ ," she hissed. _"Yes."_

Liam groaned, hands cupping her breasts and rubbing her puckered nipples. "You are so soft and perfect." he growled in her ear. "Did you enjoy yourself? When Killian fucked you?"

How was she supposed to think when he overwhelmed her like this? "Ugh, yes. We fucked on that glass table."

A picture of Emma spread out on the glass, moaning as his brother rode her filled his mind. She was so exquisite when she was getting fucked. "So hot. Love listening. Love you."

She reached for his hand, dragging it between her legs. "Make me come," she pleaded. "I need it!"

Liam found her clit, rubbing it furiously, still rocking into her. He felt her come apart in his arms, shaking and trembling, her scream echoing in the stall. Her fluttering walls coaxed him to follow, his hips jerking as he spilled himself inside her. His forehead fell to her shoulder, breathing coming in hard pants. Sex with Emma was always incredible, somehow feeling new even now.

She shivered and he came back to himself, kissing her wet skin before helping her straighten up. He tenderly kissed her lips before taking up the washcloth and soap. He washed himself and then her; she moaned softly as he cleaned between her legs. Liam frowned. "Sore?"

She shook her head. "Nah, just sensitive. I can handle you two just fine."

He smiled at her. "You are an extraordinary woman, Emma."

"Would you mind washing my hair? It always feel so nice."

"Of course, love." He found her shampoo and poured a generous dollop into his hand. After lathering it into her long tresses, he massaged her scalp, relaxing her even more.

"Hmmm."

"I'm gonna rinse it out, lass. Close your eyes." She did, tilting her head back so he could get all the suds out. Killian usually did this; he definitely had a thing for her hair. But Liam's touch was gentle and firm, soothing her. When he was done, she turned and grasped his cheeks, coaxing his lips to hers.

"Love you."

He smiled, kissing her again. He shut off the water (which was beginning to get cold) and opened the door. He stepped out first, grabbing a towel and handing it to her. Only then did he get one for himself. Emma dried herself off and took a second one to wrap around her head. He took her hand and led her back into the bedroom, silently instructing her to sit. Cocking her head, she did, trying not to get too excited. Killian had said Liam had a gift for her, with no clue as it what it could be.

"Liam?"

He disappeared into the closet. "Just a minute, love." He dug through the souvenirs they'd acquired, seeking the right package. It was been delivered just the night before, which was a relief. He didn't have Killian's penchant for sentimental gifts, things that tugged at the heartstrings. He wasn't good at expressing his emotions, but Emma made him want to, gave him a desire to try. The oblong and heavy package came loose from the pile and he cradled it to his chest as he exited the closet. "I hope you like it," he said, offering it to her with a hopeful smile.

She accepted it with a tender smile of her own; Liam was trying so hard, but she loved him in all his stubborn emotionally closed off glory. He didn't let many people in but those lucky enough to be a part of his life adored him. The gift was wrapped in brown paper; it was surprisingly heavy. She settled it in her lap so she could rip the paper off. Shreds of it fell to the floor, as her eyes widened. "Oh Liam."

"I remembered what you said, about photos to hang in our home," he said, kneeling beside her. "And I know you're going back to work after this, so I thought it would be nice...to have some reminders of us in your office."

"It's beautiful. It's perfect." A picture frame shaped like the Eiffel Tower sat in her lap, filled with at least a dozen pictures of them, both from their wedding and their honeymoon. All of them show a smiling _happy_ trio, deliriously in love. There was one of Liam staring at her, an awed look on his face. She touched the Liam in the photo with a finger; that was how he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was breathtaking.

"Killian took that," he said, resting his head on her upper arm. "I didn't even notice."

"I can see that," she teased gently.

"You're beautiful, Emma. Killian and I aren't the only ones who notice, you know."

"Well, you're the only ones I want." She laid her gift on the nearby table and coaxed his head into her lap. "Thank you so much for this, Liam. I can't wait to hang it; I know the perfect spot." She had one photograph of the three of them in her office; Liam's gift was a fantastic keepsake of their honeymoon.

Liam hummed, relaxing as her fingers combed through his hair. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

She bent down and kissed his temple. They were still like that when Killian returned, breakfast in tow. Liam and Emma stood, Emma thanking both of them with a kiss. "Mmmm, smells great, Killian."

"Only the best for you, love."

She rolled her eyes good naturedly and slipped into another baggy t-shirt. She fully intended for them to spend a quiet day together before their night out. Their time in France was almost over; it was bittersweet. While part of her was excited to go home and start the next chapter of their lives, she hated to leave their idyllic time here. She felt closer to her boys than ever, she didn't want to lose that amidst the chaos that was often their life in London.

It might be difficult, but she was determined to make it work. They were too important to her to do anything else.

* * *

Emma slipped her costume into the bag; part of the arrangements for their night at Céder dictated their their supplies be sent ahead. She spent over an hour going through the treasure chest, trying to decide on just the right toys for their game with the Mistress. They'd talked at length about how the game would be played, making sure everyone was on the same page. As much as she loved to play, her boys' well being and comfort was her number one priority.

Bag packed, she left it with Killian so she could get ready for their date. Once again, they bought her a dress, asking a variety of gowns be brought to their room so she could choose. Emma bit her tongue at the money they were surely spending on her, unable to say no to their handsome earnest faces. They knew about the life she'd led as a teenager and young adult, fresh out of prison. The struggles and the hardship. Showering her with gifts on her birthday was a treat she could accept with good grace.

The black gown clung to her curves, one high slit up her leg, one shouldered with sunkissed curls spilling over her shoulders. She went with minimal makeup, which left her healthy looking and glowing. Happiness poured out of her eyes, the silver anchor shining at her throat. She slipped her phone into her clutch and went to find her husbands.

"I hope your plan works, brother," Liam said, tapping his finger on the counter. This was the most nerve wracking part, trying to avoid the paps so Emma could have the night she deserved.

"Our host has been very accommodating, Liam. Stop worrying."

"Habit." Liam laughed dryly. It seemed there was more than one habit he was trying to break these days. "Well done on Emma's gift by the way. Where'd you find that bloody bear?"

"Hasn't our experience taught you anything, Liam? You can find anything on the sodding internet." He sobered. "But seriously, it was tough, finding someone who'd heard of it. I just wanted to see her smile."

"You did."

"You did too. We need to get another copy of that photo from Notre Dame. I think I want that one for my office."

"Good choice." Liam felt a little guilty; he didn't have any pictures of the three of them in his office. Well, before it got destroyed of course. He still felt some uncertainty about what would happen when they arrived back home, their transition back onto active duty. Would they get deployed? Both he and Killian were healthy, mentally and physically refreshed after their brush with death. But leaving Emma filled him with dread, the prospect of captaining his own ship not _quite_ having the same pull it once did. Still, he would do his duty. Everything he wanted was right in front of him.

Killian said a silent prayer to any deity that might be listening, hoping against hope that this evening went off without a hitch. It had nothing to do with him, he wanted this for Emma and Liam. The last thing Liam needed to deal with was overzealous paps, not on Emma's night. He had a plan, they simply had to follow it.

"Wow."

Liam's awed tone got his attention; Emma stood in the doorway to the bedroom, cheeks pink. Killian swallowed audibly. How did she manage to be so stunning all the time? She looked a bit sheepish, but happiness made her glow.

"Hey." She felt her cheeks warm even more; Emma didn't think she would ever quite get used to the way they looked at her. She slowly turned, allowing them to get the full effect. "You like it?"

"That, love, would be an understatement." Liam got to her first, gently kissing her lips. "Pity we won't get to peel you out of it."

She shoved lightly on his chest. "Next time, sailor. The club was your idea, remember?" It didn't really matter to her, birthday sex was birthday sex. However, she did yearn to experience the club again, this time with her in charge. Playing with her boys, their offer of submission, was an amazing gift all its own.

Killian pressed his lips to her palm. "We're just treating you like the goddess you are, Mrs. Jones."

Her smile widened; she really, really liked it when they called her that. It was their private thing. "I believe I was promised an evening of dinner and dancing?"

"Aye. If you're ready?"

She slipped her arm through his. "Always."

A limo waited out in front of the hotel by the fountain. Flashbulbs went off the moment they stepped outside, people shouting questions, sarcastically wishing Emma a happy birthday. With all the news coverage, basic information about them was common knowledge; it was pointless to hide. They ignored them, however, ushering Emma into the car. Liam and Killian joined her, looking slightly harassed and tense, but they did an admirable job trying to hide it. Emma simply knew them too well. She wasn't exactly sure how Killian planned on loosing their stalkers, but she trusted him. The limo pulled out into traffic and she tried to relax.

They had the advantage of not being famous or important enough to have a public itinerary. Killian gave specific instructions to the limo service, ordering them to drive around the City of Lights, weaving in and out of traffic as much as possible. When that did not completely lose their tails, the limo stopped at one of the most famous restaurants in Paris, Le Meurice. Fine Gallic dining, a perfect place for a romantic birthday dinner. But the joke was on them, because the trio walked straight through the place and out into a back alley. There a plain black cab waiting to take them back to the Eiffel Tower. All the paps waited out in front of the restaurant, expecting them to emerge. Which they never would.

When the landmark came back into view, Emma inched forward in her seat, eyes wide. Daylight didn't really do the setting justice; the Eiffel Tower was meant to be viewed at night. It glittered against the clear starry sky; she couldn't wait to see the city from the top.

It was still a tourist attraction, but no one would recognize them in the dimmer light. There were plenty of people who seemed to have the same idea they did, wanting to experience Paris at night. Liam held her left hand, Killian tucked her right arm into his as they made their way to the elevator. One elevator, then the other, butterflies swirling in her belly. She wouldn't say she was nervous, but this was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. The Jones brothers had pulled out some romantic gestures in their time together, but outside of their wedding, nothing was quite like this. They were on the most iconic structure in the most romantic city in the world, there to celebrate the fact that she _existed._

It was overwhelming, in the very best way.

The elevator doors opened at the very top and Emma gasped. Just the view from the square doors was breathtaking. Her husbands smiled indulgently at her, gently urging her forward. The city below them glittered, a blanket of lights seeming to mimic the stars in the sky. There were so many, as far as the eye could see.

"Was this what you were looking for, lass?" Killian asked, tucking her wrap a little tighter around her shoulders.

"Yeah, this is...wow." She thought this must be what New York looked like from atop the Empire State Building; she'd never done that.

Soft light from the Tower illuminated her face, shadows playing over the curves and dips making her more breathtaking and more mysterious. "To think it's only the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Liam murmured.

Emma laughed. "A cheesy line, Captain? I don't think you need to worry about getting laid tonight."

"It may be cheesy, but it's true." He cupped her chin and tipped her lips up to be kissed. "Happy birthday, Emma."

She grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and hauled him back, returning the kiss. "I love you." She felt Killian's hand slide over her waist; she turned to face him, fingers playing over his cheek. "I love you, too, Killian." She didn't need to stand on her toes to kiss him, her heels doing the work for her. His lips were firm but soft, so tender it made her heart clench. They were so dear to her, changing her life completely. Falling in love with them was the greatest moment of her life. And now it was a moment she got to relive daily with every kiss, every touch, every loving word.

"I believe our table is ready."

"Lead on, husband." Killian beamed at her and led them toward the restaurant. The walls were glass from top to bottom, affording them more of the stunning view. The host guided them to a corner table where Emma could be tucked securely between her boys. Her French had improved so much that she could order without help; she was hungry, but she wanted to keep things light. They would be exerting themselves mightily in a few hours. A little knot of anticipation coiled low in her belly; to say she was excited about returning to Céder would be low balling it.

Dinner was romantic and sweet, all of them sharing bites off their plates, teasing with wandering hands. They relived some of their favorite memories of the trip: the picnic by the river, wandering the old city in Rouen, lazy nights by the fire in their cottage, exploring Paris. Emma tried but could not really express how much this trip meant to her. They'd talked about it for so long; there were moments when she despaired of it ever happening. Now they were here, enjoying one final perfect night.

Their corner table kept them away from most of the other guests, giving them a level of freedom to indulge in their unique brand of affection. It was nothing for her to kiss and touch whichever brother took her fancy, just like if they were at home sharing takeout. It was simply how they were together. Later at the club, people would be staring, but that would be welcome.

"May I have this dance, wife?" Killian asked.

She smiled. "Sure." She kissed Liam lightly, brushing her nose over his. "Next song, Captain?"

"Of course." Liam watched as Killian led Emma out; he could not deny they were a handsome couple. It was a testament to how far he'd come that seeing them in such an intimate embrace did not fill him with jealousy. Unlike that very first night, he could enjoy them being happy. He'd talked a good game for a long time, saying all the right things, but he could never shake the what if. What if Emma had seen him first? What if he'd gone up to her in that club rather than Killian? Would they be here now? Could he have found the strength to share her then? In the end, it did not matter; he was happier than he ever allowed himself to dream. He'd found the missing piece of his soul; the fact that she shared her giving heart with both he and Killian was a joy he could now appreciate to its fullest extent. When the time was right, they'd have a family, children, and life would be even more perfect.

"Enjoying yourself, love?"

Emma tightened her arms around Killian's neck. "Yeah. You guys have really outdone yourselves."

"Well, we couldn't very well not show you a good time on today of all days."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant." She kissed him sweetly. "I don't need all this, the romantic gestures and everything. I really am happy just to spend time with you, even if all we do is lounge around our house in sweats. Somehow, no matter where we are or what we're doing, you always make me feel special. Now tonight, for the very first time, I'm actually happy it's my birthday."

Killian drew her head against his chest, swaying slowly with the music. "You won't be alone ever again, my love. I promise."

The song ended and Liam was waiting. Killian kissed the back of her hand before departing, gallantly giving her to his brother. The height difference between them was more pronounced even with her heels. Killian sat back in their booth, smiling at the pair of them. Emma just glowed; it was clear how much the brothers' love meant to her, even if she couldn't put it into words. Liam was happier than Killian had ever seen him, save their wedding. That day would always be seared into their memories, Emma in her gorgeous gown, the old church, their friends sharing their joy. Legal or not, they were married, eager to spend the rest of their lives together.

Liam spun her away from him, her skirt flaring. When she twirled back, she was beaming, pressing herself against the solid wall of his chest. "A bit daring tonight, Captain?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Nervous?"

"About what?" Then he remembered. "Ah. Honestly, I'm not sure."

She stroked the hair at the base of his neck. "We can always go back to the hotel."

Lima could never take away this unique opportunity away from his brother and his wife. Who knew when they would get another opportunity? They hadn't researched such establishments in London, but Liam wasn't naive. He was sure they existed. However, with everyone going back to work, it would be some time until they could do their due diligence and indulge. Besides, he trusted Emma. He was coming to love the times when the Mistress came out to play. He wanted to please her.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweet. I want to learn, to experience that kind of high." He was a little trepidatious, but if he never tried, he'd never break out of his shell. And he wanted that.

Emma nodded, brushing her lips across his. "Okay."

The evening was still young; they had some dessert, a chocolate monstrosity that managed to have candles for her to blow out. Of course, they couldn't resist a chance to spoil her and there were even more gifts. Jewelry mostly, but it still left her a little embarrassed. She just wasn't used to people buying her pretty things. She danced with each of them again, several times in fact, eventually convincing them to relive that special dance from their wedding. By then it was close to closing time for the tourist attraction and they had somewhere to be.

Killian smiled as they descended; a quick scan of the ground below told him there were absolutely no paps in sight. The requested cab was punctual, the driver only giving them a single raised brow at their chosen destination. It seemed to take no time at all, the air around them beginning to crackle with anticipation. Yet another young man stood outside the door to the club, nodding shortly in acknowledgement before they entered.

"Shall we enjoy a drink first?" Liam asked. There were about a half dozen other patrons already in the common area; no one took any real notice of them. Yet. He was sure that would change. Emma was dressed to kill, they were in fancy suits. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that no one watched until there was something to see. Emma would definitely give them something to see.

Emma ordered a rum and coke, slipping into their usual booth. They'd been there three times now and she thought it was funny to think of anything about this as usual. A pretty waitress brought their drinks; she cast an envious look at Emma. She smiled into her drink; that young lady had no idea how lucky Emma truly was. "Shall we play a game?"

Both brothers looked at her curiously. "Game? What kind of game?"

"Well, a bit like truth or dare. I ask you questions..." She lowered her voice. "Intimate questions. If you choose not to answer, we give our audience something to see."

Killian grinned; he loved his wife's imagination. He was in. "Sounds like fun."

Liam glanced around once, then nodded. "Go ahead, love."

She took a sip of her drink. "Okay...Liam. What's your favorite position? For sex." She thought it was unnecessary, but she liked the way his blue irises darkened when she said the word "sex."

Liam blew out a breath. Truthfully, he enjoyed a lot of different ones, most of which he discovered with Emma. As she observed before, his sex life before her was fairly vanilla. "Don't take this the wrong way, lass, but I am rather fond of taking you from behind."

She smiled; that made sense. Liam did love being in control. Lucky for him that happened to be one of her favorites too. She kissed his cheek for answering truthfully. "Killian, same question."

Killian bit his lip, thinking. "You riding me," he said finally. "Not just watching, but being able to plant my feet and fuck you from underneath."

She shivered; that was an excellent observation. "Hmm, place you want to have sex, but haven't yet."

"Work," Killian said the same time Liam said, "A ship."

"Good options. And fair since we've already christened my office." She winked at Liam. "Favorite sex toy."

"Those bloody balls," he said instantly. His cheeks warmed when he realized how quickly he'd spoken. "Love the way they feel."

Emma chewed on her lip, her core clenching. She would make a point of wearing them more often. "Killian?"

"Vibrating butt plug." He'd bought one for himself, begging Emma to use it on him. It led to one of the best orgasms of his life. Emma liked it so much she got one for herself too. "Which you very well know, lass."

Emma colored; of course she knew. It was why she included it in the bag they sent ahead. "Guilty. I think mine's a tie between a nice thick dildo and my new paddle."

Both brothers groaned. "Emma."

"Soon, babe." She tugged Killian's lips down to hers, kissing him deeply. "Is my good boy excited for his spanking?"

Killian shivered hard, her words flipping a switch in his mind. "Yes, Mistress."

"Slide your hands under my skirt, feel how wet I am." While Killian obeyed, Emma turned to Liam, who looked at her with wide eyes. She tugged on his suit jacket and slanted her mouth over his. He moaned into her kiss; the sex questions, her scent, her proximity, the alcohol all conspired to make him want her. Or want whatever she chose to do to him. He felt Emma's leg bump his as Killian obeyed her command. Liam reached under the table and lifted her left leg over his, giving his brother better access.

Emma mewled, Killian's deft fingers skimming her damp flesh. She kissed Liam harder; as she expected, they were drawing an audience. It still excited her, all these people watching her indulge in her passion for her boys. Her nipples strained against her bra, fully erect and sensitive. One hand fell to Liam's crotch, giving him a squeeze.

"Fuck," he cursed.

"Only if you're a good boy," she whispered. Placing one last kiss to his lips, she forced herself back. "Finish your drinks. Then go get changed." Now that she was riled up, she wanted to start their play for real. Killian let her out of the booth and she headed for the stairs. The walk let her cool off a bit, regain her equilibrium. She would need it for the game to come.

Twenty minutes later, Emma walked into the playroom; this one was a little different from their first. They were on the second floor, the office suite they'd seen on their tour. There were some similarities between all the rooms; this one had another thick eye hook in the ceiling. Here the glass was two way; they would be able to see who was watching them, something that was new and exciting. They'd watched each other, engaged in semi public sex many times, but they'd never been caught with their pants down, cock buried deep inside her. This was a different thrill from last time and Emma was excited.

She adjusted the glasses on her nose and checked the drawer of the desk. Once again it was filled with some of their toys: restraints, blindfold, cock rings, butt plugs, a paddle, the flogger, a dildo for her. She knew that Killian would have loved a pegging, but she knew Liam wasn't ready. This time she wanted to keep them on the same level. Knowing they were being dominated with people watching would be a fantastic new experience for them. They decided to revisit an old role play, their very first: Emma as the stern Headmistress who would deliver a sound lashing to her recalcitrant students. She hadn't been kidding when she said she wanted them bent and plugged, ass pink from a hard spanking. The flogger was still new to their play; she wasn't sure how much she'd use it. It was something she'd play by ear. She didn't like to have things too structured; it left little room to improvise. Liam required a certain amount of structure; he was still working out why he liked this. She already had some ideas for when they got home; selfishly, she hoped they didn't get deployed so she could try some.

She perched primly in the chair behind the desk and adjusted the stockings and garters. She was dressed in a tight short skirt, thigh high stockings with a red silk blouse. The neck was open all the way to the third button, her cleavage visible. Her naughty teacher routine was a great hit, christening her office in a way she would not soon forget. Once they tried that first role play they couldn't stop, enjoying all sorts of scenarios. There were so many they hadn't tried yet; it made her giddy just thinking about it.

Killian changed into his uniform, happy to be shedding the fancy suit. It wasn't that he didn't like getting all dressed up and showing his wife a fun evening, he was simply excited. Ever since they had the idea to try one of these sex clubs, he'd fantasized about this. As always, Emma was his priority; it made sense to make her the center of attention that first time. However, he craved the attention of his Mistress, when he could relax and put his pleasure in her capable hands.

Liam wasn't sure what he felt. Excited, yes, but there was still a kernel of...perhaps not fear, but uncertainty? Not about Emma, he trusted her. It was the rest that made him a hesitate. But he needed to be ready; he was so tired of being behind the curve on this. He saw how much Killian enjoyed it, how much _Emma_ loved to play, to dominate, and he was tired of watching. He wanted to know how it felt, to just let everything go and just feel. He was ready, he had to be.

Neither spoke as they walked up to the door. Liam knocked, Emma's clear "enter" let them know the game had begun.

Emma schooled her features as they came in. Those uniforms did something to her; one day she really needed them to fuck her as the Captain and the Commander, seducing her in all their Royal Navy glory. Clearly the uniform didn't matter, having them in matching outfits was enough. "Sit."

Emma's clear strong tone sent shivers down Killian's spine. It was the tone that made him want to obey. She had just been teasing the Mistress persona the first time they did this role play, now she was fully in control. He sat, eyes drinking her in. She wore red and black, setting off her alabaster skin perfectly. He felt electricity zing through his veins, his cock already semi hard. God, he loved this woman and all the things she could make him feel.

Liam settled in the chair opposite her, consciously keeping his breathing even. Emma was beautiful and sexy, a gleam of mischief in her green eyes. She loved these games, whether she was giving or receiving; he wanted to please her, to show her he was ready. He studiously ignored the window on the far side of the room, waiting to focus on Emma.

Emma tapped her finger on the desktop. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Killian shared a glance with Liam, who shrugged. "Apologies, Headmistress. To which offense are you referring?"

She hid a smile. Her boys were definitely troublemakers. "I would have thought our last confrontation would have straightened you boys out. Or do you like being brought to my office?"

"Perhaps we need a strong hand," Liam said, braver than he felt. He didn't understand the needs of his body, but he couldn't ignore them either.

Emma stood, stalking around the desk, giving them the full effect of her outfit. Both men gulped audibly. Tall red stilettos showed off her shapely legs and ass, the skirt hardly covering her. She stood in front of Liam, arms crossed over her chest. "A strong hand? Do I need to work harder to teach you a lesson, Mr. Jones?"

Liam looked her up and down, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "What kind of lesson?"

She bent down, gripping the arms of the chair. Of course he looked down her blouse, getting an eyeful of her cleavage. "Obedience, Mr. Jones. You and your brother need to learn unflinching _obedience_."

Her clipped tone had him hard in an instant. He wanted to bury his face between her breasts, lick and suck them under they were tender. He fought it, this was her game. The dual wants warred in him, to surrender and to possess, to overwhelm her. _All you have to do is let go,_ he reminded himself. _It's just another order._ He'd spent his whole life following orders, he could do this.

Emma left him to contemplate her words, her gaze flickering to Killian. He was actually smiling, clearly not appreciating the seriousness of the situation. She walked over to him, raising one stilettoed foot and placing it between his spread legs, dangerously close to his crotch. "Is something funny, Jones?"

"No, Headmistress."

"Do you think this is some kind of game? You and your brother are a disruptive force in my school."

She leaned in, skirt riding up, exposing her lack of proper underwear. All she wore beneath the skirt was a scrap of lace that held up her garters. Her foot inched just a hair closer to his crotch, the pointed tip of the shoe rubbing the cloth. "Why not simply expel us then?"

Emma's ire flared at his cheeky tone, but she didn't miss how his eyes flickered down to her cunt, the skin pink and wanting. Liam let out a little strangled sound, spotting the plug in her ass. Dominating these two virile men made her hot, she couldn't help it. Nor did she want to. She was just thankful they let her, that they trusted her enough to surrender. It was an honor she never wanted to take for granted. "I believe in discipline, Jones. You two will learn to obey. And take whatever punishment I see fit."

The word punishment made him shudder; he had to bite back a moan. He yearned for Emma's discipline, the pain and pleasure it would provide. "Yes, Headmistress."

"This won't be like last time," she warned. "I will demand everything from you."

"I'm ready."

"We'll see." Emma moved abruptly, sitting back on the edge of the desk. "Lose the blazers. And the shirts. Now." They hastened to obey, chair legs screeching as they stood. Emma watched eagerly as they stripped, her hand slipping between her thighs. She was already wet; she let out a soft moan as she stroked her swollen clit. "Hmmm."

Neither brother could tear their gaze away as their Mistress lazily pleasured herself. Her hips rocked against the desk, her eyes heavy lidded and filled with lust. Liam clenched his fists, his cock throbbing; he wanted to taste her. Emma took a breath and opened her eyes, beckoning them with a crook of her finger. They stood on either side, bare chested and glorious, pants tented painfully. "Finger me," she demanded. "Both of you." She felt empty for a brief moment, removing her own fingers, but then they were there, plunging deep, her body stretching deliciously. "Yes, just like that."

Killian choked on a groan, his fingers pumping in tandem with Liam's, watching as his Mistress licked her fingers clean. She braced herself on her elbows, back bowed beautifully as they fucked her wet hole. Her moans and mewls went straight to his cock; he loved pleasing her.

She was getting warm—too warm—and she fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. Her nipples rubbed against the lace of her bra, the material just the right side of rough on the sensitive skin. "Don't stop," she demanded, bucking against their hands. "Ugh, feels good."

Liam did groan, sliding another finger into her. She keened, back falling to the desktop. "Yes, yes!"

Killian followed suit, feeling her stretch even more. Their Emma was so tight; she loved feeling full. They could feel the plug, the way it moved inside her, heightening her pleasure. "Please, Headmistress," he murmured. Her back arched against the desk, breasts straining against the fabric.

Emma fondled her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She was so close to coming, flagrantly using them for her pleasure. She yanked down the cups to her bra. "Suck."

She didn't need to ask twice. Each brother lowered their heads, still finger fucking her, and took a nipple in their mouths. It was overwhelming and not enough at the same time, the dual sensations stealing her sanity. She gripped their hair, holding them in place, demanding more, harder, deeper, until she detonated, screaming her climax, their pumping fingers drawing it out. Her body quivered with pleasure, the high intense and bone deep. A perfect start to their night.

"Sit and wait for me," she panted, head falling back against the wood. She heard them obey, eyes fluttering shut. She lay there until her heart rate slowed, not bothering to cover herself. She knew there were people on the other side of the glass; she wasn't ashamed of her body or the things her boys made her feel. In fact, when she sat up, she stripped off the skirt, blouse and bra, parading around in her stockings and garters.

She could feel multiple eyes on her as she extracted her toys from the drawer. Her skin was still flushed, desire still ached in her core. She waved for them to stand, heels clicking on the wooden floor as she came around to face them. She palmed the tents in their pants, smiling as they groaned in unison. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

Liam nodded, but Emma gave him a sharp squeeze. "Y-y-yes, Headmistress."

"Killian?"

"Aye, Headmistress."

"Strip and bend over the desk."

Killian hissed, finally able to loosen his pants. His cock _hurt_ , already painfully aroused. She was going to drive him mad from want before the night was through, he was certain of it. But he was oh so willing to be her fucktoy. Trousers, socks and shoes all piled on the floor and then he bent over the hard wooden desk, ass in the air.

Liam was slower, but no less relieved when his cock sprang free. Bringing Emma to climax never failed to arouse him. He stole a glance at her as he settled on the desk, her fingers caressing the paddle lovingly. He was both excited and nervous, leaving him confused, but he soldiered on like the good sailor he was.

Emma laid the paddle to one side, stepping back to admire her prizes. Her boys had such fine asses, begging to be played with and spanked. She stepped up to Killian and grabbed, relishing his low moan. "Don't move. Don't make a sound or you get more."

Killian bit down hard on his lip; he didn't see what was wrong with more. The first hard slap stole his breath, the pain melting almost instantly into pleasure. Two, three and four had him shaking, struggling not to squirm. He could feel his skin stinging, warm and pink, willingly taking her punishment. Five left him gasping, cock throbbing with need. But just as abruptly as it came, it was gone.

Liam watched out of the corner of his eyes, listening to Killian struggle to heed their Mistress' command. When the spanking stopped, Liam tensed just a little; he knew he was next. But first he felt Emma's hands slide down his back, lightly massaging, thumbs trailing down his spine. He felt himself relax, groaning as she squeezed and spread his cheeks. "Count," she ordered softly. "Be a good boy and count for me."

He nodded his acknowledgement, hoping he could find his voice. He was now acutely aware of the spectators; they loomed past Killian, hungry looks in their eyes. Why was it so easy to do this when he and Killian were in charge? He wanted this, he did, but it was nerve wracking as hell. His thoughts were broken by the sharp sting of the paddle, zeroing his focus. This he understood, the pleasure that came from Emma striking his flesh. He thought too damn much, he just wanted to _feel._ "One," he breathed, hands gripping the edge of the desk.

"Louder."

"One!"

"Better." The paddle gave her more leverage and strength to her blows, each turning Liam's ass a pleasing shade of pink. She gave him ten, pausing halfway to give his thick cock a few rough pumps. He was trembling, whether from arousal or nerves she couldn't quite tell. She wanted him to enjoy this, to ignore their audience and just revel in the pleasure she gave him.

Killian tried to wait patiently, but he needed more. He wanted her to use his body as she saw fit, make him beg for release. He let out a whine, hips rocking unconsciously against the desk.

Emma sighed. "Such a naughty boy." She turned her paddle back on him, Killian moaned in relief. "Do you like being spanked, Jones?"

"Yes, Headmistress!"

"I wonder what else you like." She tossed the paddle aside and spread his stinging cheeks, tongue circling his puckered hole. Killian jerked and groaned, fingers tightening on the wood. Lust pulsed in her core, wetness gathering between her thighs. "Are you going to be good? Obey me without question?"

"Yes! Anything, Headmistress."

"Good." Emma stood and reached for the lube. She squeezed a generous amount on him, her middle finger teasing and circling. "Hold. Still."

Killian froze, giving himself over to her touch. She teased him mercilessly, one hand dancing over his cock as she rimmed his hole. Just when he thought he could take no more, she pushed in a single digit quickly followed by a second. It took everything he had not to make any sound, his need even more intense knowing people were watching. He ached, drowning in pleasure. The burn and stretch of her fingers was incredible, he felt at peace, surrendering to her completely.

Emma curled her fingers, seeking the perfect spot. She found the round swell, deftly stroking, grinning as her Killian moaned. "Don't come," she admonished. "We're nowhere near done."

Killian grit his teeth, the pleasure overwhelming, his whole body shuddering. "More," he pleaded. "Fuck."

Again, Emma cursed her own rules, wanting to give him what he needed so badly. She got off on the pegging almost as much as he did. "You are beautiful like this." She kissed the center of his back, reluctantly removing her hand. Killian whined in complaint, but it didn't take long to see what she had in mind. His new plug lay in her hand. "Are you my good boy, Killian?"

"Yes, Headmistress."

She smiled and disappeared from his sight, slathering more lube on the plug. It was bigger than any he'd had before; she knew he would love it. She eased it in gently, her clit throbbing as he moaned in pleasure. She played with it a little, pressing on the end and moving it around. Killian hissed and groaned, rocking back into her touch. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered.

"Roll over, legs spread." He obeyed with alacrity, sighing as she licked the length of his cock. She played with him, fondling his balls, tongue playing over his red and throbbing cock. She liked that he didn't touch her, that he was relaxed and utterly at her mercy. He was such a good boy for her; she couldn't wait to reward him. She selected a cock ring from the collection and slid it on to him. "Do. Not. Touch. This cock is mine."

"Aye, Headmistress. Yours."

Liam was glad of the respite; it allowed him to steal himself for what was next. He could feel Emma behind him, not quite touching him. She ran a finger down his cock, teasing the sensitive head. He fought to relax, to surrender to her touch. It was harder than he thought, especially when she spread his cheeks to lick him. He tensed unconsciously, cursing softly.

Emma felt it, her touch immediately becoming more gentle. She didn't want to push him too far, not here. If he truly didn't want this, all he had to do was say the word. But she couldn't demand he safe word; he had to make that choice himself. She got the lube, squeezing some on to her fingers to massage his opening. He let out a shaky breath, still tense, fingertips white on the edge of the desk. Emma pressed harder, her touch more insistent, silently demanding more. If it was more than he could handle, then he needed to tell her.

Liam turned his head, he couldn't look at the people in the glass. He hoped that if he couldn't see, then he could relax. His theory seemed to work, withing seconds his heart rate slowed and his muscles relaxed. Emma slipped one finger inside him, slowly fucking him. Once she was sure he was relaxed, she added a second, scissoring them gently, opening him up. Liam bit his lip through the burn; his patience was rewarded by a long stroke of his prostate. It felt so good, he could almost forget about his earlier discomfort.

Emma smiled in relief as he moaned; her goal always was to make them feel good. She continued her gentle tease until her Liam was shaking, bucking back into her hand. "Good boy." She extracted her fingers and reached for his smaller plug. Her prepping allowed it to slide in relatively easily; she kept him relaxed by lightly stroking his cock. "Fuck, this is hot."

"Headmistress?"

"Liam, roll over." He did and she didn't tease him at all, merely slipping the cock ring over him. He swelled, red and thick, and she lapped up the bead of precum. "Now we're going to see how well you've learned your lesson. Sit back in the chairs and watch."

Both brothers obeyed, their mutual lust filled gazes setting her skin ablaze. She took up the dildo, afixing it to the desktop. Since they liked to watch, she'd give them a show. She ran her tongue over the silicone, wrapping her red lips around it and sucking. Liam's hands twitched but he did not move. Pleased, Emma climbed up on the desk, kneeling over the toy. Like that video she made so long ago, she rubbed the tip over her soaked flesh, moaning softly. Unable to stand the ache any longer, she impaled herself on the dildo, riding it slowly, relishing the way it filled her. "Hmmm, yes. So good."

She was a goddess up there, wantonly fucking the toy for all to see. Killian gripped the arms of the chair hard, desperate to obey her, despite how painfully his cock ached. Liam wasn't so lucky, his hand moving of its own accord, fisting his weeping cock. His groan of pleasure got her attention and she scowled. "Did I give you permission to touch?"

Liam stared at her wide eyed. "No, Headmistress."

She sighed. "Now I have to punish you. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Yes, Headmistress." Curiosity swirled in his mind as she hopped down from the desk, rope and a blindfold in her hand.

"Hold out your hands." Liam did so, his heart racing as she restrained him. The knots secure, she placed the blindfold over his eyes. "Up." He stood and Emma led him over to the thick eye hook; she had to stand on a nearby stool to secure him to the ceiling. "If you take your punishment like a good boy, I'll let you come," she said seriously. "Can you be a good boy now?"

"Aye, Headmistress." He said it more out of desperation; his cock hurt so much he thought he was going to explode. If she didn't let him come, he might lose his mind.

"Don't make a sound." She left him there, aching and wanting, her own body protesting. She'd been so close to coming again; she hated being interrupted. Emma wasted no time, hopping back on to the desk and sinking back down in the dildo. The stretch was exactly what she needed, her hands cupping her breasts. "Tell Liam what you see," she said to Killian, the pressure slowly building her core.

Killian bit his lip, blown away by her sheer wantonness. He loved her like this, taking exactly what she wanted. "She's riding the dildo," he breathed, his voice strained with need. "I can see it sink inside her, coated in her juices. She's cupping her breasts, playing with the nipples, skin flushed. It's so hot."

Emma pinched her nipples, the pain shooting right to her core. As good as the fake cock felt, she wanted the real thing. Wanted to feel skin slapping on skin, her body stretching to accept the long thick length. "Fuck." She fumbled for the other half of Killian's toy, flicking on the remote. The room filled with a faint buzzing sound, Killian jumping almost a foot off his chair.

"Bloody _fuck_." The size and shape of his new plug put the vibration right on his prostate, ratcheting up his need to come, to find some kind of release. "Oh my god...oh my god."

Emma moaned, loving that she could make him crazy without even touching him. "Watch me," she ordered sharply, "and do not come."

That was easier said than done. He just started babbling, describing her movements for Liam's benefit, hoping it would distract him from the vibration. He watched as Emma fucked her toy, her hand dancing over her clit, telling him how badly she needed to come, how badly she needed him to fuck her hard and fast and deep. "God, I need that cock in me," she hissed, flicking her clit. "Need all my holes full, feels so fucking amazing."

Liam was drowning, drowning in want, furious with himself for disobeying her. He could be watching her right now, listen to her demand _his_ cock, fuck her the way she needed to be fucked. She was a demanding Mistress, driving them both to the brink, her punishment of his transgression almost cruel now. He'd never been so aroused, the plug moving every time he tried to shift, to find some way to ease the ache. It was driving him insane, completely lost to the sweet, sweet torture.

Emma screamed as she fell again, her walls clenching hard on the silicone. All the eyes on her made her burn, it freed her in a way she hadn't expected. She felt completely in control, owning her sexuality, her desire. There was nothing shameful about this, not when it felt so incredible.

Killian groaned, getting a momentary respite as the vibrations stopped. He breathed deeply, trying to get a grip on himself before the next assault. He felt like wrung out and exhausted and he hadn't even come yet.

Emma slithered off the desk, still panting, but pleased at her handiwork. She knelt in front of Killian, blowing warm air over his painfully erect cock. He groaned piteously. "Tell me what you need."

Killian blew out a heavy breath. "Hurts, Mistress. Need to come so bad." He could hardly put coherent thoughts together, sinking deeper into a haze of restrained need.

She licked a stripe over the hard ridge; Killian shuddered. She knew he was close to the breaking point. "Beg," she ordered quietly. "Beg to fuck me."

" _Please."_ He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore her fingers dancing over his flesh, playing with his plug. "Please, please, please, Mistress! Let me fuck you, let me fill you up. God, _please."_

She shivered, she loved to hear him beg. Instead of sinking down on his cock and riding them both to oblivion, she stood, marching over to release Liam. She kept him blindfolded; he sighed in relief as she lowered his still bound wrists. His shoulders ached from being trussed up so, but it was a good ache. Because it meant he'd done as she asked, accepting his punishment like the good boy he wanted to be. She led him back to the desk, urging him to lay flat lengthwise. She didn't untie him; he wouldn't need his hands for what she wanted.

Emma bent over, running her tongue over Liam's straining cock. He flinched, the erect flesh painfully sensitive and swollen thanks to the cock ring. She teased him, the sensations heightened by the loss of his sight. "Now, Killian," she said, her voice husky and raw, filled with want. "Fuck me now. Make me come on my cock."

Killian was up in a flash, grabbing her roughly by the hips. Emma moaned in pleasure, pleased to have driven him to this. She spread her legs, the heels putting her cunt at the perfect height for a hard rough fucking. "Fuck yes," she gasped as he took her. He was even bigger than usual, the cock ring forcing her body to stretch even more. She may have been the one bent over but she never felt more alive and powerful, making them desperate for relief, holding on simply because she asked them to.

Liam whined, his own cock painful, hanging on by a thread, forced to listen to them fuck. He bucked his hips, hoping to get Emma's attention. "Such a...greedy boy," she breathed. "Fuck." Sucking in a deep breath she took him into her mouth, head bobbing in time with Killian's hard thrusts. She couldn't take him as deeply as she wanted; he was just too thick with the cock ring. But she played with his plug, moaning around him as Killian did the same to hers. Liam jerked, his climax surging, so, so close. Emma sucked hard, hollowing out her cheeks, her own body tingling with impending release. She felt Liam climax, his body shaking hard, cock pulsing in her mouth, hips bucking as he shot seed down her throat. She tried to swallow it all, but some dribbled down her chin. She released him at the last possible second, her own orgasm ripping through her, Killian following with a hoarse scream, his body surging, hips pumping, barely clinging to consciousness.

He'd never come so hard in his _life_.

Emma rested her head on Liam's stomach, utterly sated and blissful. Killian lay draped across her back, exhausted. He was heavy, but she didn't mind. Liam lay panting under her, his bound hands in her hair. She found his eyes (he'd pushed the blindfold off) and offered him a soft smile, brushing her hips over his hip. "Okay?"

"Aye, love. Thanks to you."

There were some things they would need to talk about, but it could wait. Right now she just wanted snuggle and sleep. "Killian? You okay?"

He grumbled, feeling sluggish. "Tired."

"I know." She twisted and helped him to stand, easing him back in the chair. After flicking the switch on the window, she went about cleaning them up, removing all the toys and wiping up the lube. Killian moaned as she eased out the plug; she kissed the base of his spine. "One minute, then we can sleep." She repeated the process with Liam and herself, tucking everything away to be cleaned. The toys and spare clothes went into a duffel; Emma took off her shoes and stockings, her feet thanked her. While sexy as hell, those shoes were a killer.

Liam could shuffle to the aftercare room under his own power; Emma wrapped her arm around Killian's waist and together they walked slowly to the waiting bed. She kissed his forehead, climbing in after him. "Love you."

"Love you too. Happy birthday, lass."

She laughed softly. "You guys have a strange way of celebrating."

Liam touched her shoulder; she turned to kiss him too. "On the contrary, this was the best way to celebrate our Emma."

"Thank you," she said, brushing his nose with hers. She knew he was still working through this whole submission thing. There was work to do, but he'd already accomplished so much. "I love you."

"Love you too, Emma. Always."

She smiled and went to pull up the duvet. Madame had arranged for them to stay the night, understanding their dilemma perfectly. Killian snuggled up to her, craving her softness. She slipped into his arms, hugging him close as Liam tucked himself against her back. In a few short days they would be home, going back to their often hectic life, but she would always cherish this moment, the feeling of utter contentment, peace and above all else, love.


	21. Epilogue

**Author's note:** Epilogue time! Like Unbound, this probably isn't what you're expecting. This is all about setting the stage for the trio's next adventure. And there WILL be a next adventure. I'm going to take a little break from this verse, do some RL stuff, maybe start something new, but as I've mentioned before, there are TWO more books in this series. The Swan Jones Trio always drag me back to tell their story, so they will return. (Does this feel like the end of a Marvel movie to anyone else? LOL) I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer** : Nope.

 **Epilogue**

Flashbulbs lit their way, Killian helping his _wife_ from the car. Liam stood at the boot, fetching some of their bags. None of the trio looked thrilled about their welcome, but they put on a brave face. Liam handed a couple bags to Killian, both brothers waving Emma off when she offered to help. The paps yelled questions, which were ignored and the trio climbed the stairs to their home.

Emma unlocked the door and ushered her _husbands_ inside, giving the photographers a sarcastic wave before shutting the door behind her.

The feed cut away, the anchor droning on about the recent controversy; Clara scowled, shutting off the telly with a furious push of a button. She couldn't watch anymore. If she had to look at _that woman_ with her Liam for another minute she would scream.

When she moved back to London, she never expected this. She had it all planned out. Years had passed, but she knew from her friends at Whitehall that Liam Jones was single, on the fast track for promotion, by all accounts and up and coming officer, just like she always believed he would be. Their unfortunate falling out shouldn't have been difficult to overcome now. They were older, more mature; they could finally be on the same page, settled in careers, ready to start a family.

It hadn't been easy for Clara. Her father was still insisting she do her duty, continue the line, and she'd tried. Half heartedly. She'd dated, evaluating men to father her children. In the end, it was useless. There was only one man she wanted. Liam Jones. Handsome, stoic, dedicated, the Navy was his life. Once she pried him from the no account brother, he'd be perfect. They could get married, start a family and she could proudly show him off.

Imagine her shock when she discovered that not only was Liam in a serious relationship, but in a relationship where he _shared_ a woman with his brother! The nerve!

It was disgusting, a perversion, one she never dreamed her Liam would be capable of. He was safe, he revered tradition, he wanted nothing more than to serve Queen and country. She would never have believed it had she not seen it with her own eyes.

She'd gone looking for him. She knew he'd come to party with a date, some blonde slag, American no less. Clara hadn't really paid that much attention; after asking around, she discovered that this woman had only been in the picture for a few weeks. Clara had been with Liam for years, knew him better than anyone. If she could just _talk_ to him, she could make him see sense.

How wrong she had been.

The way he'd spoken to her...it was like he was a completely different person. Gone was the solid upright sailor she knew. In his place was a man wrapped up in some sick web of lust and degenerate perversion. She had to free him, she had to save him. She saw it as her duty and she refused to give up.

She unlocked the drawer and pulled out the thick manila envelope. For the last month, her contact kept her supplied with a steady stream of photographs, very discreet, but revealing nonetheless. It was a special kind of torture, witnessing Liam on his supposed honeymoon, looking so happy and in love. The way he looked at _that woman_ was the way he'd once looked at her, when she had him utterly wrapped around her finger.

She refused to believe she'd lost him forever, it just wasn't possible. The novelty of this experiment would wear off eventually, his good for nothing brother would fuck up, and he'd come running back to her.

In the meantime, Clara just wanted to understand. Perhaps if she could discover the hold this shady American had on her Liam, she could find a way to break it. She had to try. Before Liam destroyed everything he once held dear.

She flipped through the photos, looking for one in particular. It showed the trio walking out of a seemingly nondescript Parisian townhouse, dark due to the lack of streetlights, the brothers' arms wrapped protectively around the American. For her part, she looked wrung out and sated, but a happiness shined in her eyes. It hadn't made any sense to Clara, not until she'd done some research. When she found alternately revolted her and intrigued her. Was this the key? Could she use this information to pry Liam away from a relationship that was clearly unhealthy?

She focused on Liam in the photo; his blue eyes shined with love and concern. What had they gotten into? Her research told her that the townhouse was actually a very discreet sex club, exclusive and protective of their clientele. There wasn't anything else she could learn short of going through the vetting process and she was not about to sully her good name with _that_. Still her imagination had run wild, wondering what kind of perverted sex games the American had convinced Liam to participate in.

"Why are you torturing yourself with that? You know it only makes you irritable."

Clara snapped the picture back on the desk, scowling at her visitor. "Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to barge in on a lady?"

Nottingham leaned casually in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He cut a fine figure in his suit, his arrogance sitting well on his shoulders. Clara found it mildly amusing, just how arrogant the man could be, in the face of the blows his reputation had taken in the last six months. Everyone knew about the Hood incident, the role Nottingham played, the one that cost him his commission. His family's history enabled him to merely resign in disgrace rather than face court martial, a lesser man would have become embittered. Instead, Nottingham chose vengeance.

His desire to ruin the life of the woman who'd destroyed his career dovetailed nicely with Clara's mission, so she felt no compunction about using him for her own ends. She took the photos and shoved them back into the envelope, slipping it back into the drawer and locking it. After he left, she'd have to put them in a more secure location. She couldn't have Nottingham privy to all her secrets. They may be working together, but she didn't trust him.

"If I saw my mother more than once a year, my dear, that would have been a miracle."

Clara stood and walked around the desk, her heels clacking on her father's hardwood floors. "What do you want? If there was an update, I'd have called."

"So am I to understand that you had _nothing_ to do with that pap at Versailles?"

"That seems to be much more your speed, Nottingham. Aren't underhanded tactics your area of expertise?"

Nottingham stepped into the room, feigning hurt. "You wound me, my dear. Those charges were never proven."

"Because you weaseled out it. You're not fit to even be in my presence."

He smirked. "If you wish to end our alliance, all you have to do is say the word. But we both know you won't."

Clara crossed her arms over her chest. "Won't I?"

"Of course not. You don't want to admit it, but you need me. You need my unorthodox methods. You need to keep yourself smelling sweet so that when the time is right Jones will come running back to you. You'll be his savior."

Clara's breathing got shallower as he advanced, his gait like a predator, sex oozing out of him. She hated everything he stood for, hated _him_ , but her body reacted to his proximity. She struggled, fingers digging into her arms, but he loomed over her, a dark menacing _dangerous_ presence. "You're disgusting."

"And you, my lady, love that I'm disgusting." His index finger traced her jaw; Clara suppressed a shiver.

"Don't touch me."

"Your lips may say that, but I can see your eyes, Clara. You want this. You always want this."

Furious at her own weakness, she shoved him away, stalking off. She needed space, she needed to get her head on straight. She couldn't let him win, she couldn't let him call the shots. She was the one in charge of this partnership, not him. She couldn't be weak. Not again.

"No wonder Jones wants nothing to do with you. Such a cold fish."

Enraged, Clara spun on her heel, recrossing the room and getting right in his face. "Don't you _ever_ talk about him again. He is twice the man you are, Nottingham."

"Seems to me that something's lacking if his hussy needs the other one to satisfy her lusts."

" _Shut. Up."_ It was a testament to how angry she was that she resorted to such a childish comeback.

"Was he that terrible of a lover? Is that why you broke up?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh, touched a nerve, have we? Or perhaps it was you? Being such a harpy, it's a wonder any man will have you."

"Pot calling the kettle black, as you've had me."

"If I recall correctly, you weren't complaining. In fact, there was quite a bit of screaming."

"I hate you."

"Believe me, my lady, the feeling is entirely mutual. But as long as we are forced into this alliance, we might as well get our money's worth, eh?" He grabbed her hips, drawing her flush to his. Clara gulped, feeling just how hard he was. What was this between them, why couldn't she push him away? She wanted _Liam_ , not him. But it was like she was no longer in control of her body. Her gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips, full and begging to be kissed. He was still talking, but she wasn't paying attention. She needed to shut up him, to forget about whatever this was and get off so he would leave her alone. She grabbed the open collar of his shirt and yanked him down, effectively shutting him up with her lips.

Nottingham growled in satisfaction, kissing her back just as fiercely, nipping hard at her swollen lower lip. Ruining her for Jones was half the fun of this operation; he wasn't under any illusions. If everything went to plan, he'd get double what he put in. That Swan girl destroyed and the Joneses disgraced. They would know exactly who destroyed them, leaving prissy Clara alone and equally destroyed. It was brilliant, if he did say so himself.

Clara, so desperate for attention, was putty in his hands.

Nottingham flipped them around, pushing her back against the desk, hands sliding under her thighs. She squealed as he lifted her up, knees splayed wide and forcing her skirt to bunch around her thighs. Clara wasn't particularly attractive (as much as he hated her, Nottingham had to admit the Jones' whore was stunningly beautiful), but this wasn't about attraction or love or any of that nonsense. He wasn't above using every tool at his disposal to lull his partner into a false sense of security.

Clara shoved at his jacket, her hands almost frantic. Now that she'd given in she needed him to touch her, to make her feel, to make her forget. She was pleased that his hands weren't idle, plucking open the buttons on her top, palming her small breasts. She arched, thrusting them into his hands, mewling as he pushed the fabric aside to pluck sharply at her nipples. "Fuck, more," she whimpered.

Nottingham smirked, his plan working almost too perfectly. He knew her kind, desperate to be perfect, to live up to the expectations of her elders, the ones with the access to the money. Deep down she was starved for affection, attention, but too full of her own importance to ask for it. She wanted to have her cake and eat it too, a man solely devoted to her needs, but on her own terms. He could play that role, flip it on her when she least expected it.

And smile as he stabbed her in the back. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

He yanked the blouse down, stripping it from her body. Her bra went next, his mouth hot on her pink nipples. He liked sex, so this wasn't exactly a hardship for him. Clara was a demanding little thing, still under the illusion she was calling the shots here. He heeded her plea, his hand slipped between her splayed thighs. "Hmm, so wet," he murmured, playing with her clit. "One would almost think you were enjoying this, my dear Clara."

She growled, rocking against his hand. "Stop talking," she ordered. "And just fuck me, Nottingham."

"As you wish." He removed his hand and finished pulling off his shirt; he knew how much she liked to ogle his physique. He made her wait, taunting her as he methodically unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. Her pupils dilated even more when she caught his sight of his hard cock, her body betraying her. She liked to pretend she was in charge, but he knew better. She wanted him, wanted him to fuck her raw, to ruin her. The act she had to put on was exhausting, no wonder Jones had gone running for the hills. He pumped his shaft a couple of times, easing the ache in his loins. His disgrace lessened his prospects somewhat, his usual cadre of partners turning their backs on him. He was too proud to pay for it, so seducing Clara became his new source of entertainment. The first time had been a shock to them both, the sex quick and raw, but she was tight and sweet where it mattered.

Nottingham grabbed her by the legs, dragging her to the very edge of the desk and lifting one leg over his shoulder. She panted, anticipation thrumming through her veins. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't stop. She just wanted to forget for a little while, even if it meant fucking some lower being. Nottingham wasn't gentle, shoving into her hard, raw, riding her backbacked. It felt wicked, even though she was on the best birth control money could by. She was only having Liam's children, damn it. He was thick, long, bigger than she'd had since Liam. Not that she'd tell him that. Nottingham didn't need the ego stroke.

Her cries of pleasure told him all he needed to know. Clara could pretend that life's carnal pleasures were above her, a means to an end, but she _loved_ this. She loved the way he fucked her, breathlessly begging for more.

"Did he fuck you like this?" Nottingham demanded. "Deep and hungry and raw? Did you let him? Did you beg for him? Do you think he fucks _her_ like this?" Each question was punctuated with a hard thrust, bottoming out inside her. Clara clawed at the desk, her skin covered in sweat, her voice straining with need.

"Stop. Talking!"

"What does she have that you don't? Haven't you ever wondered? I know you have."

She had, more times than she wanted to admit, but she didn't dare give Nottingham the satisfaction. "Harder," she ordered. "Harder!"

"That's a good girl." He turned her hips slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts, her small body shuddering as he found her sweet spot. She screamed, long and loud, convulsing as she climaxed. Nottingham rode her through it, her walls fluttering along his length, trying to drag him with her. He fought it, gritting his teeth, one hand reaching for her clit. She was so sensitive, still spasming, that he had no trouble bringing her off again, hard on the heels of the first, her mouth open in a silent scream. He grunted, his own climax roaring up like a freight train and exploding, making him see stars. Thick ropes of his seed filled her, cock pumping furiously.

Clara sagged against the desk, wrung out and sated, even as Nottingham slowed, still rocking in and out of her. She'd never climaxed more than once during sex; hadn't know such a thing was possible. Her mind was a fog, only vaguely aware as slipped him her. She ached in an unfamiliar way, but she didn't find it unpleasant.

"Another satisfied customer," Nottingham said, licking his lips and zipping up.

His words sliced through her exhaustion like a knife. Pushing herself up, she snatched up her discarded shirt to cover herself. "Don't ever compare me to that whore again!" she screamed. "Get out! Now!"

Nottingham ducked her swinging fist to grab his shirt and jacket, backing away as he did. "Believe what you want, my lady. But you'll be back." He shrugged into the shirt and went to see himself out. She'd brood for a week, then she'd call him. They needed each other to overcome their enemies. It was just as matter of time now.

Clara ground her teeth together, furious at herself for giving in. She was so ashamed, the fleeting pleasure not enough to overcome her disgust. Yet, the worst part was knowing the asshole was right. She did need him. She couldn't bring _that woman_ down on her own, not if she wanted to keep her reputation in tact. Liam must not suspect her. He was a very loyal person (she believed that was why he still gave that brother of his the time of day); if he suspected her hand, he would never take her back. No, a little shame was worth it. She was doing this for Liam's own good.

 _One day you'll thank me_ , Clara thought as she dressed. _You'll love me again, Liam. I know it._


End file.
